The Justice Warriors
by SSXIX
Summary: When an unexpected visitor arrives from the stars. Heroes will join together to battle any who threaten the earth. Starts from the Saiyan Saga. (Formerly Justice League Z)
1. Introduction

**Welcome to Justice League Z. This will be a new ongoing series based on Dragon ball and DC comics. A warning to you all, the start will tell the Saiyan/ Frieza saga (with a few twists). After that there will be original sagas plus cell/ buu. A few facts before you start to read.**

 **1: This will be a univesrse with traits from both worlds.**

 **2: Pairings will remain canon as possible**

 **3: While most of the DBZ cast are much stronger. I will have certain scenarios were others will get a time to shine. (Please don't hate me).**

 **4: Cause I love DBZ abridged so much. There will be at least one reference to it every chapter.**

 **5: This story was inspired by Dragon Ball DC. Please check it out it's awesome. However this won't be a carbon copy. There will be some similarities however I do have my own story.**

Destruction. The only thing that could be seen for miles. That was the life of Bardock a Saiyan. An advanced species that cleared our planets to sell to the highest bidder. But Bardock didn't care about any of that. He and his crew were the only things that mattered to him. Tora, Fasha, Borgos and Shugesh.

"Hey Bardock. I heard your son was finally born. What was his power level?" Bardocks friend Tora asked.

"Two. Two, an utter disgrace. You know I registered the power level of the baby next to him. Guess how much." Bardock said as the others shrugged. "Ten thousand." The others dropped their faces after hearing this. "Makes Kakarot look like a ant in comparison."

"So why did Freeza want this planet again?" Fasha asked.

"Something to do with psychics, or something like that. I don't know I get to kill some people, get my pay check and leave." Bardock loved his job. In fact he didn't just love it, Bradock was good at it. "Hey do you ever think we can take Krypton?" Everyone looked at him with a suprised look. They knew Bardock was confident, but not that confident.

"Are you crazy? You know Krypton is under Friezas protection. You want to deal with Frieza then be my guest." Shugesh said. As much as he hated to admit his crew was right. Despite a Great War between the two planets. Both were under Frieza protection.

"I'm getting bored now can we go?" Fasha butted in. The crew all got up with the exception of Bardock.

"You guys go ahead. I'll catch up with you all." Bardock replied. The others didn't need to be told. They all got in their pods and left the planet. Bardock just sat there, looking into the distance for a good fifteen minutes. As he got up he looked around and saw a fist heading his way. Bardock easily dodged.

"You will pay for what you did to my race!" The native shouted. Bardock uninterested just stood there. Gathering a ball of ki to kill the alien. As he shot however the native hit him on the back of the neck. This rendered Bardock immobile as he fell to the ground.

"Oh well at least I got the other guy." His vision began to blur. Every second his body getting heavier and heavier. Suddenly a mysterious man appeared. Bardock didn't recognise him, although he was now struggling to see at all. And soon everything was black.

.

Bardock woke up in a bed. Which bed? He did not know. Trying to get a sense of where he was, Bardock looked out the window. He was on the same planet as before. However the landscape was different. It was more green. Nothing like the wasteland his crew had made. Out of nowhere the door opened and in stepped an alien. Bardocks rage took over as he discovered what type.

"Kryptonian!" Bardock shouted before groaning in pain.

"Easy you took a heavy hit." The man said. Bardock felt humiliated, being saved by a kryptonian. At least his crew wasn't here.

"Why are you helping me?"

"Well even though you just committed genocide. It's the right thing to do." Bardock just sighed.

"How long was I out?"

"Two days."

"Two days? Damn, my team is going to think I'm dead."

"If it wasn't for me you would be." Bardock just glared at him. Bad enough this kryptonian saved him. He now mocked him.

"I would kill you. However you did save my life. Consider this a free pass. Who are you?"

"My name is Jor El." After this introduction something happened to Bardock. He seized up and saw a vision.

First he saw his team dead. Scattered across a planet. Next he saw Frieza as he threw a ki blast at Planet Vegeta. Sparks flew as the planet blew up. Then Bardock saw Jor El as he put a baby into a ship.

"Goodbye my son. May hopes and dreams travel with you." Jor El said as the pod flew into space. The final vision that Bardock saw was Frieza again destroying a planet. However this time it was Krypton. As his vision ended Jor El tried to help the saiyan up, but Bardocks pride wouldn't let him.

"Frieza! He plans to destroy our planets." Bardock shouted.

"What?" Jor El replied. "How do you know this?" Bardock now got up. Whatever he had saw, shook him to his core.

"I don't know, it just came to me in a vision." Jor El was not impressed.

"This planet is known for housing psychics. However I'm going to need more proof." Bardock thought to himself. Until he remembered.

"One of my visions was with you. You were holding a child. I believed you called him, Kal." Jor El jaw had dropped. There was no way that a saiyan could know that. Hell, only him his wife and her father knew they even had a child.

"Oh my god. You are telling the truth." Jor El didn't know what else to say. He was sent to this planet to test this species psychic powers. However he had no idea they could be passed on to other life forms. Now he knew the truth. Krypton was going to be destroyed.

"I got to save my team." Bardock ran towards the door before stopping. "Just so you know, this doesn't make us friends." Jor El just laughed.

"I wouldn't have it any other way. By the way I never caught your name?" The saiyan stopped in the door and turned towards the kryptonian.

"Bardock. My names Bardock." Bardock said as he left the building. Neither knew that this would be the last time they ever saw each other.

.

Bardock now in his pod raced off into space. The events that had proceeded had changed the saiyans outlook on life. Suddenly with all his friends in danger he no longer cared about being strong, or even doing his job. Now it was a fight for survival. Bardock decided to call ahead to find their location. Fasha was the one he decided to call. Bardock needed to pace, however his ship only had enough room for just himself. As every second ticked by he grew more nervous. Finally he got an answer.

"Fasha, it's Bardock." Bardock shouted.

"Bardock. My god your alive?" Fasha replied, sounding very shocked.

"Yeah it's me. Listen, where is the crew now?"

"We got sent on a mission. We're on planet meat now, why?"

"Listen, you need to get out of there. Freiza is going to kill you guys. Then he's coming after planet Vegeta!" The words surprisingly came out easy for Bardock. Despite the situation.

"Would you calm down. There is no way that... Wait something is wrong. I will contact you when..." Suddenly the female saiyans scouter was cut off.

"Fasha, Fasha!" Bardock knew something was wrong. He had to get to planet Meat. Luckily for him it was only one hour away. Bardock settled in for the short trip.

.

Bardock finally got to planet Meat. His crew. His friends, they needed him. And he wasn't going to let some evil tyrant stand in his way. After searching for at least fifteen minutes Bardock saw it. The bodies of all his crew. Scattered among the ground. They were gone. There was nothing he could have done.

"Damn it. Curse you Frieza!" Bardock yelled to the heavens. Suddenly a voice called out.

"B-Bardock?" The sayain ran towards the voice. It turned out to be Tora.

"Tora, stay still your gonna be fine."

"Bardock. It was Dodoria. He said that Freiza was going to destroy the planet. You have to warn the King." Tora coughed up a lot of blood. "Please avenge us Bardock. Avenge us." The little life that Tora had left was gone. The white bandana that Bardock had held was now painted red with his friends blood.

"So your scared of us Saiyans, huh Frieza." Bardock muttered to himself. "If that's the case. Then I will give you something to be scared of." Out of nowhere an ki blast was sent Bardocks way. Then saiyan managed to dodge it. As he look around he saw a three of Friezas soldiers. They were with a big pink alien who was in command. "Dodoria."

"Why, we missed one of them. Finish him off men." Dodoria shouted.

"Yes sir." They all replied. Bardock knew he was in a tough position. The three of them charged at him all at once. However they were slow, and constantly relying on their guns and scouters. Bardock took advantage of this as he hit one of them into the ground killing him. The two others then charged again.

"This is too easy." Bardock said. Until the Saiyan had another vision. This time it was someone who looked like him. It must have been his son Kakarot. Kakarot was standing next to a short bald man and someone in red. The saiyan warrior flew in the air.

"Kaio Ken!" Kakarot yelled.

"Kaio what..." Bardock said before a punch from one of Friezas warriors knocked him back into reality. The other one grabbed Bardock in a head lock.

"Looks like this monkey ran out of luck." The henchman said as he closed in for the kill. Bardock though, was prepared. Even though he was not the smartest being in the universe he was a genius when it came to fighting. He flipped himself so the guard who was holding him was the one to get punched. As the pain increased, the guard let go of Bardock. The saiyan then took his advantage and blasted them both to pieces.

"Now where's Dodoria?"

"Here." The pink alien replied. Bardock turned around but it was too late. Dodoria had blasted him with a ki attack. It sent Bardock flying back so far that Dodoria had lost sight of him. Now believing the saiyan to be dead, Dodoria left the planet. He was unaware though that his prey had survived.

.

Frieza had waited for this moment for so long. In about an hour the Saiyan race was going to be no more. His trusted lieutenant Zarbon was here as well to witness the destruction.

"Lord Frieza. We will be approaching planet Vegeta in about one hour." Zarbon informed the tyrant.

"Excellent. Once those filthy monkeys are dealt with. I will personally go and destroy planet krypton as well." Frieza replied. The tyrant laughed as his words flowed through the room. Zarbon however had the same expressionless look on his face.

"If you don't mind me asking sir. Why did you go out all this way just to kill one team of monkeys?"

"Easy Zarbon. Those five saiyans had accomplished more in two years than my whole army in the same amount of time. Let's say others joined them. Soon there would be a whole army to oppose me. I would be the ruler of nothing. It is better that they were destroyed, so I can run my empire through fear."

Frieza knew that he could destroy any resistance against him. However if no one was left, where was the fun? Out of the blue Dodoria entered.

"Lord Frieza, it is done." Dodoria said as he knelt on one knee.

"Excellent. I do always love it when a plan comes together." Frieza laughed. "I must say Dodoria you have always done an exc..." Out of nowhere a saiyan pod raced passed the ship. Frieza looked unimpressed. "Dodoria. What is that?"

"No. No, it can't be. That was my most powerful attack it must have killed him."

"Dodoria. Did you check your scouter to see if he was still alive?"

"No Lord Frieza."

"Did you at least check for a body?"

"No Lord Frieza." The tyrant sighed after hearing this.

"I know I hired you for your strength not your brains, but this is ridiculous." Dodoria stood in fear. Not many people who had failed Frieza ever lived to tell the tale.

"I'm sorry Lord Frieza. I will go after him and..." Frieza cut off Dodoria before he could say another word.

"Oh, no need Dodoria." Both Zarbon and Dodoria looked at their leader puzzled. Frieza had never known to be merciful. "He is probably on his way to his people trying to warn them, good. It is always more fun when the squirm in fear." Frieza let out a powerful laugh as they continued to head towards planet Vegeta.

.

Bardock had no time. His pod had landed ahead of the tyrants. This gave him a bit of time before his planet was to be destroyed. Bardock went to see King Vegeta, surely the monarch would give aid? Bardock kept running. His knees felt like they were going to break. He was losing blood every second. However Bradock didn't care. For the first time in his life Bardock was fighting for someone else.

Then he saw it. The stairs had changed to a green planet. Bardock couldn't recognise it however when he looked behind him, he was standing there. It was like looking in a mirror. After a closer look Bardock realised that there was none of his battle scars. The Saiyan then realised who was in front of him.

"Kakarot?" Bardock whispered. The vision of his son looked at him.

"It's never too late to change." As he said this, the vision disappeared. Bardock fell to his knees, clenching his fist.

"Frieza!" The warrior got up a ran outside and saw it. Frieza had arrived. The Saiyan realised that he was the only one who knew Friezas plan. So he had to stop him. Bardock flew up, faster than he ever had before. As he entered space a bunch of Friezas men had been sent out to stop him. One by one however they lost to the Saiyan warrior.

With every punch with every kick, Bardock felt more powerful. He was in a rage, and nothing was going to stop him. A bunch of soldiers all jumped on him, but were blown to pieces soon after.

"Frieza, come face me you coward." Bardock shouted. At that moment the doors to the ship opened, and Frieza popped out. All of the soldiers backed away. Except Bardock, he stood strong determined to kill the ruler of the planet trade.

"Frieza. We're done, we don't work for you anymore. Find someone else to do your dirty work." Bardock screamed as Frieza just sat in his pod. The same stoic look on his face. He then put his finger up and a little ball formed on top of it. "Oh and one more thing. This is for all the people that you had us kill. Feel the wrath of the Saiyan race!" Bardock threw a ball of ki at Frieza.

Then it all went to hell. Friezas ball had multiplied till it was as big as a skyscraper. It's power completely absorbed Bardocks attack. The Saiyan looking on in fear. Frieza started to laugh as he sent his death ball right at the planet. Before he had time to react the ball had hit Bardock. It was slowly ripping him apart, torturing him. Until he had one final vision.

His son Kakarot was staring down Frieza. Next to him was a man in blue with an 's' symbol on his chest. He looked a lot like Jor El. Prehaps this was Kal El, the child in Bardocks vision. Whatever the case, Frieza was going to get his just desserts. Bardock wished he could have been around to see it. A smile came to Bardocks face. Before everything went black.

.

Jor El stood in front of the council of Krypton. The news about planet Vegetas demise had shocked everyone. Most were happy, some however knew that other people were on the planet too. Trading, part of Friezas force etc.

Jor El was trying to get the council to see that Krypton was doomed however his efforts were proving less than effective.

"We simply do not believe your story to be true, Jor El." One of the councilmen said.

"What about Planet Vegetas demise?" Jor el responded.

"Planet Vegeta was destroyed by a meteor."

"That is what Frieza wants us to believe. However I know that he was the one to destroy Vegeta. Now he is coming for us next.

"Frieza wouldn't dare attack us." Another councilmen said. "We are developing weapons faster than any other planet."

"We're sorry Jor El. Without sufficient evidence we cannot risk a war with Frieza. Especially not after the incident with Zod." A councilwoman stated. Jor El was left there broken. He just managed to stutter.

"Please, you must..."

"We have spoken." All the members of the council said as they left. Jor El just stood there. The tyrant was going to destroy the planet. Yet the council refused to listen to him. Jor El now knew what he had to do.

.

Jor El had finally got home. After his meeting with the council he had rushed back. The kryptonian had expected Frieza to be at the planet in minutes. Time was unfortunately not on his side. His wife Lara was sitting down waiting for her husband to get home. He rushed in not stopping for anything.

"Jor what is wrong?" Lara asked.

"The council, they didn't believe me!" Jor replied as Lara sat back down, unable to process what she just heard. "Those idiots." Jor El punched the wall in frustration.

"Jor!" This had gotten the male kryptonian to calm down.

"I'm sorry, it's just that... We need to start our contingency plan." Lara looked at her husband with shock.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. It's the only way for him to survive." Lara looked hesitant, but remembered what her husband had told her when he returned.

"O.K." Jor El then set to work on the pod. He punched in some co-ordinates. Lara them rushed into the room, with baby Kal in her hands.

"Jor. Frieza is here!" She handed him the baby as Jor put him in the pod. Before closing however he kissed his son on the forehead.

"Goodbye my son. May hopes and dreams travel with you." Jor El closed the pod. As it went soaring into the air, Jor and Lara went outside where they saw Frieza floating in the air. Luckily he was so determined to destroy Krypton he was oblivious to Kals ship. Jor El held his wife closely.

"One last time?" He asked.

"Of course my dear." Lana said as they kissed for the last time. Friezas death all hit the ground. The last thing they saw was the flames engulfing them. Then, the planet blew.

.

It was a sunny day as Son Gohan was in his farm. It was a peaceful life in rural Japan. His only time at seeing other people, when he goes to sell his crops. Yet Gohan always felt lonely. At that point a meteor crashed down from the sky.

Gohan went so see what it was. To his suprise it looked like a pod. Whatever it was, Gohan had never seen anything like it. The farmer touched the pod. It then let out some smoke and opened its door. To even more surprised the thing that was in the pod wasn't a weapon or an alien. It was a boy.

"Why hello young man, where did you come from." Gohan said as the baby cried out. "You certainly have a pair of lungs on you. I think I'll name you Goku." Son Gohan realised that his life was about to change.

.

Jonathan and Martha Kent were a set of farmers living near Smallville USA. Life was good for them, they had a fair amount of money, a great house. Yet they received news that rocked their world. Jonathan was diagnosed with a low sperm count. Meaning that they were unable to have children. The ride home was awkward, both of the Kents were still hurting.

"It's gonna be okay, Martha." Jonathan said trying to remain calm. Martha however was having none of it.

"No, it's not going to be okay Jonathan. You heard what the doctor said. We are never going to have a baby." She replied.

"He didn't say that it was one hundred percent."

"Oh come on, they only say that to make us feel better. We are never going to do it naturally. And it's not like a baby is just gonna fall out of the sky." Suddenly a meteor struck the road. Jonathan braked heavily. Both the Kents breathed heavily as the meteor rolled into a field. Martha got out of the pick up truck and rushed to the wreckage.

"Martha. Wait!" It was no good as Jonathan followed his wife. As Martha approached the wreckage she made a discovery. It wasn't a meteor, it was a rocket. Then all of a sudden the rocket opened its door. There lay a sleeping child.

"Hey there little guy. Where are you from?"

"Martha, put him down!"

"Can we keep him?" Jonathan was shocked by this.

"What? No!"

"He has nowhere to go though."

"He must have another family somewhere."

"Please." Jonathan looked at his wife, and knew he wasn't going to win.

"Okay, but as soon as someone starts looking for him. He's gone!"

"Fine by me." Martha played with the baby a bit longer. Jonathan wanted to go home.

"What should we name him?" Martha had to think for a second before coming to a decision.

"How about... Clark."

.

Two pods. Two pods arrived at earth. One a Saiyan, the other a kryptonian. Both would go on to change the world.

 **Chapter one is down. It is amazing to think that I am going to be starting on this long story. I hope you enjoyed the intro and see you next time.**


	2. Saiyan Saga: Meeting Raditz

**Welcome all to the next chapter of this story. Just to let you know the reason this chapter was done so fast was because I had already started this chapter before I published the other. In future I will be taking it one chapter at a time. So review time!**

 **Jackalope89: My superman won't be entirely based on one superman. He will have a mixture of new 52, post crisis, Christopher reeve etc. It's easier and fits the story more.**

 **Dark Flacon: I do have an idea of how superman gets stronger through the series. Although I do also like your idea.**

Space, what a boring place. That was the feeling Raditz had every time he got into one of those pods. However whatever the prince wanted, he got. His brother Kakarot, thats what his mission was. That last Raditz had heard of his brother, was they day he left. Kakarot had been sent to a distant planet known only as earth. His mission? Eradicate all life forms on the planet.

After all he was a saiyan, and that's what they did. Clear out planets and sell them on the black market. They were warriors after all. Saiyans once set out to rule the cosmos. Now they're only four left. Raditz thoughts turned to those responsible. Those stupid Kryptonians. Even the thought of them wanted to make Raditz punch something. The Kryptonians had engineered a meteor, it destroyed their homeworld, planet Vegeta.

As Raditz was deep in his thoughts an alarm went off. It signalled that he was entering the Earths atmosphere. The ride was getting excruciatingly painful as it headed towards the earth. A loud thump was all Raditz heard as the ship landed. The Saiyan warrior got out and flew away.

"Time to find you Kakarot!" Raditz however didn't notice to female warriors were his pod was.

"Should we go after him, mother?" One of them said.

"No Diana He'll be back, and we will have had time to prepare." The older one said.

.

Bulma Briefs. One minute a daughter of a billionaire CEO and founder of Capsule Corp. The next she is on an adventure, searching for seven magical dragon balls. Which when put together can grant you any wish you desire. She had discovered new places, and new friends. Tien and Chiaotzu, two former assassins now on the side of good. Then was a tall triclops while Chiaotzu was a small telepathic dwarf. Krillin was a small bald monk who while a little useless always gave his all. Yamacha was her ex, a desert bandit who helped them all. After a fight Bulma decided it was better for them to see other people.

However none of them were quite like the boy, or man now named Son Goku. Bulma had found Goku when he was just a little boy. She would never forget that day, Bulma laughed every time she remembered hitting Goku with her car. Over the years they beat villains such as the funny, but still evil emperor Pilaf, the fearsome King Piccolo and his equally frightening son Piccolo Jr. There was something extraordinary about Goku. Not his tail or his strength, but his heart.

Piccolo Jr had tried to kill him multiple times, and yet even after all that. He still let him live. Bulma didn't think that she could have the courage to do that. It was great that after five years she was going to see all of them again though. Sometimes they all didn't get along, however deep down she admired them all. Even master Roshi. Out of nowhere her video phone went off. Bulma wondered who it could be as she answered the call.

"Bulma Briefs!" She said as she recognised the man in the call.

"Hello Miss Briefs." The man replied.

"How did you get this number!"

"I have my ways, did you consider my offer." Bulma hated the fact she had to be civil.

"I did Mr Wayne, and my answer is still no."

"Please Miss Briefs, you know a deal for Wayne enterprises to purchase Capsule Corp is the best thing for your company. Oh and call me Bruce." Every second she had to listen to this uptight playboy just made things worse.

"Mr Wayne! My father built Capsule Corp from nothing. He is the reason I am where I am now."

"He is also the reason your stocks have fallen dramatically over the last five years." Bulma hated the man but she knew he was right. "Please Miss Briefs. A deal between our Companies is the only way to save your fathers legacy." Now Bulma was mad.

"Don't think you know my fathers legacy!"

"I can see your upset. I'll tell you what, I will give you another week to decide. After that then I will need an answer. Goodbye Miss Briefs. At this point the playboy millionaire had hung up. This got Bulma thinking, maybe there was more to Bruce Wayne than meets the eye.

.

Bruce sat in his lounge reminiscing about the call he just had. Bulma Briefs had been known for having a wild life. However what he just saw contradicts that theory. She seemed very protective of her father. Not wanting anyone to stand in the way of her fathers dream.

"Master Bruce, we have a problem." Bruce's butler Alfred said. This got the Playboys attention.

"What is it Alfred?" Bruce replied.

"Your satellites reported a UFO just crash landed somewhere in the Bermuda Triangle!" Bruce stood up. The once calm billionaire had a serious look on his face. He went to his piano and played three keys. This opened up a set of stairs behind his fireplace. Bruce and Alfred went down the steps to reveal a cave below his mansion.

"What did they see?" Bruce muttered to himself as he looked at the screen. There he saw it, a circular pod going towards the atmosphere. His eyes widened, this was the first time in history that an alien ship had been spotted. However Bruce also knew that this could be very dangerous as well. Now he needed to do something.

Bruce got up and walked to a cabinet. As he opened it up he saw it, a combat suit shaped like a bat. He put it on and walked to his plane.

"I'm taking this Alfred!" Bruce shouted.

"Sir the Batwing is only a prototype. It is not ready for field deployment." However as Alfred tried to reason with his employer. Bruce got in and jetted off. "But, why would you ever listen to me, master Wayne?"

.

Krillin was standing, he was too exited to sit down. Today was the day, he was going to see his friends again. At Kame house he lived with his old mentor master Roshi. Five years he hadn't seen any of them, but today he was going to hang out with them again.

"Exited Krillin?" Roshi asked the monk.

"Hell yeah! It's been too long since I've seen Goku. I wonder how much he's changed." Krillin mumbled to himself.

"My guess, a lot." This caught Krillins attention.

"What makes you say that?"

"Goku got married right?" Oolong the shapeshifting pig asked. "Trust me after that a man changes forever."

"Not Goku!" Krillin shouted. "I bet he is still the same man who we last saw." Suddenly a knock could be heard. The door opened and a young woman with blue hair stepped in.

"Hey guys." She whispered.

"Bulma!" Everyone shouted. This caught Bulma off guard as she fell over.

"Come on guys not funny!"

"Sorry too good an opportunity. Wait I thought Yamcha would be with you?" Krillin said. This obviously was a sensitive subject, but Bulma decided to tell everyone.

"Me and Yamcha aren't together anymore." Bulma explained as everyone fell silent. Until Roshi spoke up.

"Well Launch isn't coming either. She went off after Tien."

"Guess that means all were waiting for is Go..." Before Krillin could finish a familiar voice could be heard outside. "It's him." They all raced outside to see their friend... Carrying a child?

"Hey Goku." Bulma said.

"Hey guys, long time no see." He replied.

"Hey man. Who's the kid? You didn't start babysitting for money now did you?" Krillin asked his best friend.

"What? No, guys I like you to meet my son." Goku said as everyone jumped up in shock at this news.

"See! what did I tell you." Roshi whispered to Krillin. Goku however was oblivious to the situation, and just acted normally.

"Say hi, Gohan." Gohan however just cuddled his dad obviously very shy. "Yeah I want him to grow up a fight like me. Chi Chi however wants him to be a scholar." Bulma then studied the boy.

"Wow he has a tail just like you used to." Bulma suddenly stopped as she noticed the boys hat. "Goku is that your grandfathers dragon ball?"

"Yeah I put it on there as something that links him and my grandpa."

"Wouldn't that make him a target for like every villain?"

"Oh come on I beat Piccolo. I'm the strongest guy ou..." Goku then turned to the sea the once calm man, suddenly was in a fighting stance. "That power level it's huge. Bigger than Pi... Gohan get behind Bulma."

"But Dad." The young boy tried to say before being cut off.

"Now!" Goku shouted. The boy did as his father told him. Krillin then took a fighting stance next to Goku.

"What are we looking at?" Krillin asked his best friend.

"I don't know. Whatever it is though, it's powerful." Goku replied as a man flew to the island.

.

Goku stared at this man. He was wearing some futuristic armour, had hair that went to his knees and resembled himself somewhat. Especially the tail.

"Kakarot, why are you hanging around the natives? Why have you not completed your mission?" The man shouted at Goku. However he was confused by the man.

"Who are you? Why have you come here?" Goku asked him.

"What you don't remember anything, wait. Tell me Kakarot did you hit your head when you were younger?"

"I don't know a Kakarot. However yes I did hit my head when I was very young." This had angered the strange individual.

"You idiot! You have forgotten our entire heritage!" Krillin though stepped in front of his friend.

"Listen mister, I don't know who you are, but Goku is the..." Before he could say anymore, Krillin was punched in the stomach and smashed into Kame house.

"Krillin!" Goku shouted as the bald dwarf got out. Goku then turned to the man. "Why?"

"Cause he was annoying me. Now shut up and listen." The man yelled at Goku as he obliged. "My name is Raditz. Your name is Kakarot, and we are brothers." Every stepped back as Raditz told them this. "We are part of a race called the saiyans. Unfortunately there are only four of us left. Our planet was destroyed by our mortal enemies the Kryptonians. You were originally sent to this planet to extinguish the natives." Everyone looked even more shoked than before.

"No it can't be."

"It's true. We destroy the lifeforms and then sell the planet. At the moment we out hunting one of these planets. However even with the three of us we will find it difficult. That's why I'm here. If you join us Kakarot we will defeat these..." Raditz was then couldn't finish his sentence before he noticed something. "Kakarot! Where is your tail?"

"Huh. Oh, I cut it off years ago." Raditz became angry after finding out.

"You fool, you can no longer transform in the full moon!" Goku looked confused after hearing this.

"What? What has the moon got to do with it?" Roshi looked at Krillin who just nodded.

"Goku there is something you should know." Roshi said. Goku turned back to the old hermit.

"What is it Master Roshi?" Goku asked.

"During your journeys there have been times where you have looked at a full moon. Everytime you turned into a giant monkey. We had to cut your tail off to stop you. After that you never had any memory of what happened before." Goku gasped after hearing Roshis story.

"My grandfather was killed by that monster... I killed my grandfather." Goku wanted to scream, but was cut off by Raditz.

"The great ape transformation. It increases our strength immeasurably. I see it in your eyes. The hunger for a good fight. Join me brother and we can..." Goku cut his brother off.

"No! I don't care. Anybody who would kill thousands of innocent people, is no brother of mine." Raditz just chuckled to himself.

"So disappointing. By the way is that your son?" Gohan hugged Bulma as tightly as possible.

"Yeah, why?"

"That kid has Saiyan blood in him. He would be a worthy addition to our crew." Everyone looked in fear as Raditz walked towards them.

"Stay back!" Raditz continued to walk. "I mean it!" Suddenly Raditz threw a punch. Goku had no time to react is he flew into the air and landed on the beach.

"Daddy!" Gohan shouted as he ran towards Goku. Raditz however picked the boy up. "Listen very carefully Kakarot. Since your my brother I will give you one last chance. You have twenty four hours to kill one hundred humans. If you fail, I will take the boy." Raditz flew off into the air as Goku got up.

"Your going after him, aren't you?" Bulma asked.

"Of course!" Goku replied.

"Goku are you insane. He literally just beat us to a pulp. It's suicide." Krillin said as Goku got angry.

"Well what do you want me to do! If I don't go after him then either Gohan gets taken, or I kill one hundred innocent people. Both of which I can't let happen."

"Maybe we should get Tien, or Yamcha first."

"Those weaklings." A new voice shouted out. Everyone was shocked to see that Piccolo was hovering right above them.

 **Thanks to everyone who read, reviewed, followed and faviouted my story. The overall support has been amazing.**

 **Next Time: Goku/ Piccolo vs Raditz. With a twist.**


	3. Battle on Themyscira

**Hey everyone welcome to my new chapter. The support I have received has been outstanding so thank you. Review time!**

 **Jackalope89: Very few people knows about the WMAT mainly due to it not being very big outside of the local area. (Like when was the last time you saw a martial arts tournament on t.v. Also Bulmas family is still rich however capsule corp as a company is not doing too well. That's why Bruce is trying to buy it.**

 **Dark Flacon: Without going into spoilers. Batman always has a backup.**

 **Touzoshin:**

 **1: No problem expect a review on your next chapter.**

 **2: A native attacked Bardock not Jor El.**

 **3: It is going to make more sense this chapter.**

 **4: what I said before.**

 **5: Fair point. My stories have always been fast paced. Sometimes it is just better to take things slow. I will take that into account.**

 **Aztec 13: Clark is actually not going to show up straight away. However it won't be very long before he does. And without going into spoilers his introduction I hope will be epic.**

 **King4683: Thank you and happy birthday.**

 **Coronadomontes: Thanks very much.**

 **.**

Piccolo hovered above the so called 'Z warriors', with the exception of Goku. Every single one of them were shaking in their boots. Piccolo landed on the breach and was confronted by his rival.

"Look piccolo. I know you want to kill me, but I have bigger problems." Goku said.

"I heard." Piccolo replied. "Listen as much as I hate to admit it. I don't stand a chance against this, Saiyan."

"So what do you suggest?"

"I suggest we team up to stop this guy." Goku had a suprised look on his face. He had never expected Piccolo to help him. "Don't think I'm getting soft, Goku. Once this threat has been dealt with, I plan to take over the world." Everyone took a step back after hearing this. Goku however stood there and smiled.

"I won't let that happen! However teaming up does sound like a good idea."

"Goku, are you crazy? You can't trust him!" Krillin shouted.

"What choice do I have? You said it yourself. I go alone and it will only end in defeat." Goku told his friend as Krillin sighed.

"Ok, just watch your back."

"I will." Bulma then stepped in between the two of them.

"Goku take this." Bulma passed a dragon ball radar to Goku. "Gohan had the dragon ball on his hat. With that you'll be able to track that monster down." Goku nodded as he and piccolo flew into the air to get Gohan back.

.

Diana looked inside the pod. This whole situation fascinated her. She lived on Themyscira, an island of only women. Who were taught from birth that man were beyond saving. Now not only can man find her home. An alien has found it.

"Diana, what have you found?" Her mother Hippolyta asked. Diana responded.

"Just a bunch of machines. No armour, no weapons, not anything." This confused Diana. Why would someone come here by themselves? Especially with no weapons?

"That's because I don't need any weapons!" A new voice yelled. Diana and Hippolyta looked up to see Raditz floating above them. He chuckled as he landed on the island. Diana noticed that the device on his face started to beep. This made Raditz laugh even more. "Pathetic your power levels are non existent."

"Mother, we need the army!"

"They are all off, fixing the force field. This man broke it when he landed here." Hippolyta replied. Both of the noticed a boy in his hands. He had obviously knocked the boy out.

"I'll tell you what. Leave me alone and I won't blow this island into oblivion." Raditz said as he threw Gohan into the pod. Hippolyta however stood tall against the alien.

"You do not know us amazons then. We are proud warriors. We do not back down from a fight!" Hippolyta shouted.

"You know I'm impressed. You 'Amazons' remind me so much of us Saiyans." Diana wondered what a Saiyan was. "Too bad your in my way." With one punch Raditz had knocked Hippolyta out. Diana ran to her mother.

"Mother!" Diana had now lost her temper. "You'll pay for that!" Raditz again laughed.

"You. What are you going to do against..." Raditz couldn't finish his sentence before his scouter started to beep. "That signal, it's. No. How could they find me? In a matter of seconds Diana looked as two more people stood. One was green and clearly not of this earth. The other more human. He had spikey black hair and looked similar to this alien.

.

Bruce was in the batwing approaching the signal. What he would find when he got there was anyone's guess. Alfred suddenly appeared on the screen.

"Master Wayne, there is something interesting." Alfred said.

"What is it Alfred?" Bruce asked.

"Sir when the ufo entered our atmosphere it landed on an island. However that island shouldn't be there."

"So what up your saying is. Not only is there potentially an alien on our planet. There is an island that has appeared out of the blue. That has never been picked up by any satellites in orbit."

"Yes Master Wayne. Sir if I may, I believe you should turn back."

"If whatever is in that Ufo decides to hurt anyone and I potentially could have stopped it... I could never forgive myself. I'll be careful Alfred. I am activating the stealth mode."

"Just be safe master Wayne." Alfred the disconnected the call, as Bruce was approaching the island.

"Well at least things can't get any weirder." Bruce then looked out the window to see four people standing on the beach.

.

Goku stood there, angrier than ever. It was one thing to threaten his friends, but kidnapping Gohan crossed the line.

"Give me my son Raditz and I'll let you go." Goku shouted. Raditz however just smirked.

"I'm disappointed Kakarot. Even after I gave you another chance. You still betray your race." Raditz responded.

"I don't care about the Saiyans. I was born on this planet. And as far as I am concerned. I'm human!" Goku looked at the women next to him.

"Are you going to defend my home?" She asked.

"We just came here to defeat him!" Piccolo said.

"Good enough. I'm Diana."

"Hi I'm Son Goku. The guy next to me is Piccolo." Goku replied.

"If you two are done we are about to fight." Piccolo butted in.

"Ok." Goku charged at Raditz first. He gave a quick double jab which was blocked by his brother. Goku then sent a kick flying. Though again Raditz dodged it. Raditz then let out a flurry of punches that sent Goku flying backwards.

Diana then flew in with her sword. She swung it a couple of times at Raditz. She even managed to cut his arm at one point. Raditz was none to happy as he punched Diana. The Amazon however saw it coming and blocked with her bracelets. Though Raditz had recovered earlier than expected and threw Diana into Goku.

Piccolo was next as he charged against the Saiyan. Piccolo decided that he was going to pretend to punch Raditz in the face and when he was distracted. Piccolo would trip him up. It would have been a good plan, if Raditz had not seen it coming. He dodged Piccolos leg and grabbed the demons exposed arm. Raditz then tore his arm right from his body. The demon cried in pain as he retreated to the others.

"Listen we can't beat him like this. I have an idea but it's a long shot." Piccolo said.

"It's not like we have any better ideas." Diana replied.

"Ok. I have a technique, it's something I was practicing on you Goku. It should have enough power to kill this guy." The good news is I can use it with one arm."

"What's the bad news?" Goku asked.

"You two are gonna have to distract him while I charge it." Piccolo responded.

"Well that's not so bad..."

"For around five minutes." The other two just looked at him.

"Five minutes? You know that's pretty abysmal in terms of usability right?" Diana said.

"Just do it." Piccolo shouted. Diana and Goku got into a fighting stance as the confronted Raditz. Piccolo had started to charge his attack.

"So are you three actually going to hit me?" Raditz sarcastically asked. The two of them didn't respond to him. Diana and Goku looked at each other and nodded. They both charged at Raditz together. With both of them now fighting the Saiyan warrior, Raditz was starting to have trouble beating them.

The Saiyan warrior was now being pushed by both of them. Diana and Goku may have had different techniques, however they were both working together in unison. Diana hit Raditz in the face. This sent him flying backwards. Raditz breathed heavily for a minute before shouting at them.

"This isn't happening. I am a Saiyan. We are the strongest race in the galaxy!"

"Wrong! You are nothing!" Diana replied as Piccolo finished charging his attack. "Are you done yet?"

"It's ready." Piccolo said as Raditz looked at him.

"What's ready?" Raditz asked as Piccolo just laughed at him.

"Your destruction. Special beam canon!" Piccolo fired his attack. It was much faster than either Goku or Diana had expected. It continued to go forward until it hit the ocean and created a large splash. Piccolo stood there confident, until the dust had settled. Raditz has dodged his attack. "No, that's impossible." Raditz stood there laughing.

"I have to admit. That was a smart plan Kakarot. After this though I will not fall for the same mistake twice." Piccolo charged his attack again as Diana rushed into combat. It didn't take very long however for Raditz to overpower the Amazon. He flung her next to piccolo. Goku though saw an opportunity. When Raditz was distracted, Goku grabbed his tail. This left Raditz unable to move.

"Ha. I learnt about that weakness when my tail was grabbed." Goku said. Raditz now on the floor tried to move, but was unable to.

"Kakarot, would you really kill your own brother?" Raditz asked him.

"Brother? You kidnapped my son! You tried to force me to kill innocent people."

"I only did that so you'd join us. I can see now, that this is not going to happen. If you spare me, I'll leave. You will never see me again."

"Don't do it Goku! For once in your pathetic life do the smart thing and help me kill him!" Piccolo yelled at his rival. Goku was now conflicted. He kept thinking what if Raditz was telling the truth and he was about to kill him. Goku let go of the tail. This gave Raditz the opportunity he needed. He elbowed his brother in the stomach. Then when Goku was on the floor Raditz stamped on his ribs.

"I can't believe you actually fell for that Kakarot!" Raditz said to his brother. Goku yelled as his ribs shattered. Raditz then continued to stamp on Goku. "You are pathetic. I can not believe that you even have this high a power level." Diana and Piccolo could only look as Goku kept taking an onslaught from Raditz. Suddenly the Saiyans scouter beeped. This had scared Raditz. Gohan had leaped into the air and stared his uncle down.

"Gohan get out of here." Goku whispered to his son. Not being able to speak any louder. Raditz stood there shocked at the power Gohan was showing. Even Piccolo and Diana were shocked by the boys power.

"Leave. My daddy. Alone!" Gohan shouted as he flew and head butted into Raditz. His power was so great that it actually damaged the Saiyan warriors armour. After that Gohan looked at his father still on the floor.

"Gohan. That was incredible." The boys smile suddenly dissapeared as his uncle was standing in front of him.

"What power! You would have been a powerful Saiyan. Too bad you picked the wrong side." Raditz yelled as he hit Gohan. He then powered up an attack. "Time to die kid." However before Raditz could fire, Goku got him into a lock.

"Piccolo fire now!" Goku shouted.

"Ten seconds." The demon replied. Raditz now was scared.

"Kakarot what are you doing? We will both die." Raditz said.

"So be it. Piccolo are you ready?" Goku asked as piccolo just smiled.

"Oh yeah I'm ready. Special beam canon." Piccolo shouted as he fired. The blast went through both Raditz and Goku. The brothers both flew backwards. Diana got up and went towards Goku while Piccolo stood over Raditz.

"Why Kakarot?" Raditz said as Piccolo just laughed.

"Cause Goku knows his friends will wish him back with the dragon balls." Raditz looked at the demon confused.

"What?"

"The dragon balls. There are seven of them and when assembled can grant you any wish you like." After hearing this Raditz just laughed. "What's so funny?"

"This scouter acts as a communicator as well as sensing energy. My fellow comrades will be here in a year. They will avenge me." This was the last thing he said before dying. Over by Goku. Diana was doing her best to tend to the wounded.

"You know that was a stupid thing to do." Diana said.

"Yeah, but my sons life was at stake. I had no choice." Goku looked at Diana, who had a worried look on her face. "What's wrong?"

"It's nothing don't worry about me. Worry about the hole in his chest." Goku laughed as he looked over to see master Roshi and Krillin carrying Bulma flying down.

"Goku!" Krillin shouted as he knelt next to his friend. "Just stay still. I have a senzu bean." It was too late however as Goku was already gone.

"Goku!" Bulma yelled. Yet there was no reply from him. Everyone felt a piece of their heart was being ripped out as they watched Goku die. "Well at least it's all over."

"Not by a long shot." Piccolo said as the others looked at him. "Before he died Raditz told me that another two Saiyans were on their way. They will be here in about a year." Everyone stepped back when they heard piccolo say that.

"So there are more of them coming?" Master Roshi replied as Gokus body disappeared.

"What just happened?" Diana asked. Piccolo had an annoyed look on his face.

"Kami! So the old man obviously has plans for Goku huh." Piccolo said as he looked at Gohan who was still unconscious. "Well I have plans for his son. I'm taking the kid. Bye." Piccolo then flew away with Gohan before any of them could realise.

"Sounds like these Saiyans are a massive threat." Krillin said as he looked at Diana. "You know we could really use you."

I'm sorry, but I am forbidden to leave this Island." Diana replied.

"Ok but if you change your mind. Come find us here." Bulma yelled as she showed a map to Diana. "You know Krillin your going to have to tell Chi Chi about Gohan." The three of them then flew into the distance leaving Diana to review the day's events.

.

Batman had seen a lot of things. A crocodile human hybrid, a man who left riddles at every crime he committed. Never before though, had he seen anything like this. People moving faster than a mortal eye could track, energy blasts and an island that shouldn't exist. All to top it off there were two more aliens coming to take over. Or destroy. The batwing entered the cave, as the cape crusader exited the plane he was greeted by Alfred.

"Master Wayne? I saw what happened on the batwings cameras. Are you Ok?" Alfred asked. Bruce however just took his helmet off and sat down next to the computer. He replayed the fight that had just taken place. "Master Wayne?" Alfred tried to get through to him, but nothing. Finally Bruce spoke.

"Where is Dick?"

"He's currently at a friends house. Master Wayne please, if you need to talk I'm here."

"I don't need to talk I need to act. There are aliens coming in a year and I need to stop them!" Bruce continued to look over the footage. After fifteen minutes he finally got up. "Alfred get the private jet ready for take off."

"At once sir. Might I ask where we're going?" Bruce looked back at his butler.

"Japan."

.

Nighttime at Themyscira was peaceful. The green scenery, the lights. All of it however was based on a lie. That is what Diana had realised. She was up when everyone was asleep. Diana had one chance at this and she knew it couldn't be wasted. Diana was going to do what no other Amazon had ever done. Leave the island.

Before she left however Diana had to get a few things. Her trusty sword, shield and bracelets were a given. She also stole her mothers old outfit. Made in Olympus it consisted of a red top with a gold eagle. Plus a blue skirt with blue stars on. Diana went through the the building without anyone noticing. She continued towards the beach until a voice called out to her.

"Where are you going?" The voice called out. Diana stopped and instantly recognised who it was.

"I'm leaving mother." Diana replied as Hippolyta confronted her daughter.

"Why are you doing this Diana?"

"I already told you. More of these Saiyans are coming and will destroy this planet." Hippolyta shook her head after hearing this.

"That's what you keep telling me. However I know when your holding something back Diana." Diana knew she couldn't lie any longer.

"I was bought up to believe that all men are evil. That mans world was nothing more than a lost cause. What I witnessed today was a man who sacrificed his life to save not only his son but the entire planet. How can I continue to believe that there is no hope for mans world!" The two of them looked at each other before Hippolyta gave Diana a lasso.

"This is the lasso of truth. Anyone caught inside it will be unable to lie." As Diana looked at it she smiled.

"Thank you mother."

"Are you sure you want to do this? Once you leave you will be unable to return." Diana paused for a second before making her mind up.

"I am mother."

"Then may the gods watch over you." Mother and daughter hugged each other before one left the island for good. Hippolyta even shed a tear as she watched her daughter leave.

.

 **I like to thank you for reading. The next four chapters will be telling the story before the Saiyans arrive. Each one will be focusing on a different set of people. The first will be Gohan and Piccolo. Have a good day!**


	4. Saiyan preparation: Gohan and Piccolo

**Hey everyone. Welcome. It was my birthday this week so I celebrated. Anyway the next few chapters will each tell a certain set of characters story leading up to the Saiyans. This time it's Piccolo and Gohan.** **Review time!**

 **Jackalope89: That may be the case for the dbz universe. But this is a different universe. And I can't have everything from dragon ball happen cause other wise the president of the United States would be an animal and dinosaurs would be around. Sometimes you have to make changes to better the story.**

 **Dark flacon: I currently have no plans for Superboy. He'll I'm still trying to figure out when the best time is to introduce Green Lantern.**

 **Touzoshin: Raditz pod landed on Themyscira. This broke the magical shield which in turn was were all the amazons were when the fight happened. All characters will get stronger as the series progresses. I am glad you like Dick Grayson because he will be appearing more in this story.**

 **Guest: I have no idea who this Lax Novena is tbh.**

 **To to everyone else thank you for your reviews. Now to continue with the story.**

Piccolo should have been happy. Goku was dead and no one was left to stop him from taking over the planet. It was perfect, if not for those Saiyans. Now if he wanted to achieve his goals Piccolo was going to have to do something good. Just ten thought of it made Piccolo sick.

Eventually the demon landed on the ground. Gohan was still unconscious, so Piccolo threw him into a pond. Gohan finnaly woke up. He looked around trying to figure out where he was.

"Where am I?" Gohan asked as he turned around and saw Piccolo. His heart beat a hundred miles an hour when he saw the demon.

"Listen up you obviously know me but just in case you don't. My name is Piccolo I fought against your father before you were born. You showed great potential when you fought that guy. So as of now, I will be your teacher." Piccolo shouted as Gohan started to cry.

"Where's my daddy?"

"Your dad is dead!" Gohan began to cry even louder. This made Piccolo even more frustrated. "Quit that Pathetic snivelling!" Gohan instantly shut up after that. "Thank you. Now one year from now, two more of those Saiyans will be coming to this planet. I will train you."

"But what if I'm not ready?" Piccolo smirked.

"Well that's why I have devised a plan. I am going to leave you for a month. If you manage to survive until the end I will train you."

"Leave me alone? I have no idea where I am. Or where there is any water and food."

"That's not my problem. I will return in one month. Don't even think about trying to leave. We are on an island in the middle of the ocean." Piccolo flew into the air. Leaving the little boy all on his own.

.

That night Piccolo was out of sight, looking down at Gohan. He was watching the son of Goku stare at that fire. He must have been doing that for about three hours now. Surprisingly the boy wasn't actually terrible when it came to surviving. He had made a fire and found a clean water source. Piccolo actually smiled when he had accomplished those.

What was this feeling in his stomach. Was it pride? Did the son of the demon king actually have pride in someone else? No it couldn't have been. After the saiyans were defeated he still planned to take over the world. No way he could grow soft.

"What are you doing?" A voice asked as Piccolo looked towards the voice startled. He recognised her, it was the woman at the island. Diana.

"Training the boy. Better question what are you doing here?" Piccolo replied.

"Your friend gave me a map to a 'Kame House'."

"They are not my friends!"

"I don't care what they are. What are you doing with that boy?"

"I'm teaching him to be tough. If he can survive on his own then he can survive anything." Diana was now mad at the green creature.

"Teaching him what? To get himself killed." Piccolo didn't like his methods being questioned.

"You heard what that man said. Two more of these guys are coming to earth. If we don't make some sacrifices then it will be destroyed." While the two of them were arguing Gohan looked up. He saw the two of them and smiled.

"Hey mr Piccolo is talking to that woman..." Suddenly Gohan was distracted by what was behind them. "Wow that must be the moon. I don't think I have ever seen it before." Then it happened. Gohans mind went blank as he transformed into a giant ape. A huge roar came out of the apes mouth as both Piccolo and Diana looked startled.

"What?" Diana stuttered as she looked over at Piccolo. The demon however was too shocked to say anything. "Did you know about this?"

"I. I." Before piccolo could say anymore both of them dodged an oncoming attack from the ape. Diana tried to punch it, but nothing happened.

"Gohan is it? Try to think." However her words didn't go anywhere as yet again Diana had to dodged an attack.

"Where? Where did he get that kind of power?" Piccolo then had a realisation. The moon. It had to be the moon. "I can't let you destroy everything Gohan." Piccolo the started to charge his attack but was stopped by Diana.

"Are you crazy? What do you think is going to happen if you destroy the moon?" Piccolo however wasn't listening.

"What do you think will happen if we don't stop him." Both of them while arguing however were sent to the ground by Gohans fist. Piccolo and Diana both gut up And flew out of sight.

"Look there must be another way!" Piccolo started to think about Goku.

"I've battled Goku in the past and he has never transformed like this. Even in the moon. What's the difference between Goku and... His tail!"

"What?"

"Gohans tail. It must react to the moon to give him this power."

"So if we chop off his tail then he will return to normal?" Piccolo nodded as they both charged at the ape. Piccolo distracted the beast while Diana flew behind and cut off Gohans tail. The ape gave one last roar as Gohan shrank down to his usual body. The boy was unconscious and naked. Piccolo rectified that by shooting a clothes beam. "You can do that?"

"Yeah neat huh." Diana was to busy however looking at the young boy.

"That was totally insane. What is he?"

"Remember his father?" Diana nodded. "Turns out he was an alien. Who was sent here to wipe out the human race. Until an accident made him forget." This news should have shocked the Amazon. Yet to her it made sense.

"I must find this 'Kame house'. Just please look after the boy." Piccolo just looked away as Diana flew of into the distance. He then looked down at the unconscious boy. Piccolo had no idea how or what that was. Yet he knew one thing, if Gohan could become an ally. No one could stop him.

.

The next day Gohan woke up with a headache. The last thing he remembered was Piccolo talking to that woman. After that everything was a blur. As he continued to gather his thoughts, Gohan felt something wrong. He couldn't feel his tail. As he started to panic, Piccolo flew to the ground.

"Mr Piccolo, thank kami your here. Someone cut off my tail."

"Yeah I did!" The demon replied as Gohan looked at him.

"Why?"

"Cause when we fought Raditz he became weak when your father grabbed his tail. I don't want you having that weakness." Gohan nodded as Piccolo continued. "I have had a change of heart. There is only a year till the Saiyans come. And both of us need all the training we can get. Therefore I am skipping the survival part and going straight to combat training. This actually got Gohan exited.

"Great what are we learning first. How to make energy blasts? Power ups? Or just strength?" Piccolo just smiled.

"Dodge."

"What?" Suddenly Gohan was sent flying backwards from Piccolos punch. The demon approached him looking disappointed.

"That was sloppy. You didn't even try. Let's do it again." Gohan managed to get up. Though just barely.

"Wait can I just have a minute." Gohan realised the answer was no as he was sent flying backwards agin by Piccolo.

"Those Saiyans won't give you a minute. They are cold, calculating and above all ruthless. They will kill you in an instant before they turn on everyone you care about." Gohan felt fear like never before as those words kept ringing in his head. "Now let's try this again. Dodge!" Piccolo threw the punch as Gohan dodged it.

"Yes, I did mr Piccolo." Suddenly Gohan was smashed into the ground by the demon.

"Tip number one. Never let your guard down."

.

The next six months were tough for poor Gohan. Piccolos training had only gotten more intense with each day gone. However it was paying off. Gohan was not only physically stronger. He also was now able to use Ki blasts. He even managed a new technique called the Masenko Ha.

Gohan was sitting next to a fire as he started reminiscing about his family. He had always known about the dragon balls. So he expected his father to be back by now. So where was he? And his mother? Gohan knew that his mum would be worried sick about him. She also would never approve of him getting combat training. Gohans thoughts were suddenly interrupted when Piccolo threw him some fish.

"Here you go." Piccolo whispered as Gohan used a energy blast to cook the fish. The young boy sat down as he started to eat his food.

"Hey mr Piccolo, I just wanted to tell you thanks." Gohan said as Piccolo looked at him.

"For what?"

"For training me of course." The demon just shrugged. "You know I always wanted to be a fighter." Piccolo laughed at that statement.

"Let me guess you wanted to be like your daddy."

"No not really." Piccolos laughter soon turned into confusion as he looked at the young boy.

"Wait. You want to be a fighter, yet you don't want to be your dad?"

"I just don't want to be a fighter, because of him." This confused Piccolo even more. "Look my Dad is my inspiration. But I don't want to fight because of him, or even because I like it. I want to fight because I want to help people." Piccolo just stared at the boy.

"You don't feel like you have to live up to your dad?"

"No not really. I mean sure I love him. But at the end of the day we are two separate people. He can't control me. So why do I have to be exactly like him." Piccolo was left stunned which Gohan was oblivious to. "Well I'm finished and off to sleep. Goodnight Mr Piccolo."

As the half Saiyan slept what Gohan had sent kept eating away at Piccolo. Was Gohan right? Was he just being a puppet to his father? Suddenly world domination wasn't what Piccolo wanted. He looked over at the child and said.

"Sweet dreams kid."

.

The rest of the year was spent further training the young half Saiyan. Gohan had noticed something in Piccolo change. He was no longer cold. He even spoke more. Granted it was about training, but for Piccolo it was a huge step. Gohans thoughts turned to the Saiyan. What were they going up against? Was it going to be enough.

So many questions yet so few answers. Gohan then blocked an ongoing attack from Piccolo. A flurry of punches were headed Gohans way. Yet the son of Goku had blocked every single one of them. Piccolo jumped back as he smiled.

"Very good. Though you must know that I am still only using seventy five percent full power." Piccolo said as Gohan laughed.

"Who's says I'm going all out?" Gohan replied as a felt a sense of pride listening to the boy speak. Suddenly the demon looked up. "Is everything alright mr Piccolo."

"They're here!" Gohan suddenly started to have cold feet.

"Are we ready?" Piccolo the looked at him.

"We better be!"

 **So my first proper twist on the series has finnaly been released. The moon has not been destroyed. How will this affect the story. You will have to wait for that. Have a good day everyone.**


	5. Saiyan preparation: Batman

**Hey everyone. First off I like to say sorry this chapter took a bit longer. I was stuck had a little bit of writers block, so sorry. Anyway review time.**

 **Corondomontes: Thanks!**

 **Touzoshin: Yeah I knew destroying the moon would be terrible for this world so it Had to be done. Which is also the reason I added that WW cameo. I do try to correct mistakes, however I will never claim to be the best writer in the world.**

 **Guest: Good to hear you like it.**

 **Goldran: Two reviews! Thank you so much.**

 **Anunaki Dios: That... Is actually a really good idea, though to me it would make no sense to see Raditz fighting in the suicide squad. His pride would make him get his head blown off. Maybe another DB villain but not any of the Saiyans.**

 **Time for the chapter!**

.

Dick Grayson couldn't sit still, he was actually going to Japan. A year ago he was just a boy living as a circus performer. Now he was traveling the globe in a private jet. Suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder. Dick looked up to see his adoptive carer, Bruce Wayne.

"How do you like the jet?" Bruce said as Dick sat down on his chair.

"It's amazing, the view is excellent, and everybody on board is really nice." Dick replied softly, he was still getting used all this. "Thank you, Mr Wayne."

"Dick we've been over this, call me Bruce." Dick looked at the billionaire not amused. Bruce sighed as he continued. "Look Dick. I know the last six months have been hard on you, I get it." The boy suddenly lost it.

"No you don't! You have no idea what it's like seeing your parents die right in your arms not having the chance to say goodbye." Bruce looked down and had a tear in his eye.

"Yes I do." Dick looked at him confused. "Do you remember what I told you about my parents?"

"Yeah they died when you were very young."

"That wasn't the whole truth. One day when I was eight, me and my parents went to the theatre. After the show was over my father decided to take a shortcut through an alley. We got halfway across when a man with a gun approached us. He took everything we had on us, except my mothers pearls. When I shouted at him to stop he panicked... And shot my father." Dicks face fell as he heard this. He instantly regretted what had been said earlier, Bruce then continued.

"After my father fell the man then ripped my mums pearls from her neck. She screamed out for help, but was shot down as well. I just stood there, like a coward. The man then pointed his gun at me, and pulled the trigger. For some reason however the gun jammed. Sometimes I think it's the devil, keeping me alive to remind me constantly of my failure." Dick started to cry as Bruce walked away. Now thinking of a relationship that was beyond broken.

.

As they landed in Japan, Alfred took Dick to see the sights as Bruce went to Capsule Corp. reliving his life was always difficult, even though it felt like all the time. However Bruce was on a mission, and personal matter would not interfere. Bulma Briefs was hiding something, and it was up to him to find out what.

As Bruce arrived at Capsule Corp he was bombarded by the press. The billionaire wondered why they were all here. He entered the building and spoke to the receptionist.

"Bruce Wayne to see Bulma Briefs." Bruce said.

"Ahh yes. I'm afraid that Miss Briefs called a press conference. She asked that you be present before your meeting after." The receptionist replied as the billionaire smiled.

"Very well." Bruce was then escorted to a conference hall. He was surprised to see so many people here. It must be a pretty big announcement if this hall was full. lights suddenly went out, the stage was lit and Bulma Briefs entered. Everyone clapped as the young CEO entered the area.

"Welcome. Welcome everyone to this special announcement. Over the years Capsule Corp had bought this world forward. From our energy saving cars to our new medicines. However one thing my father always wanted was to help the local authorities." Bulma shouted as Beuce continued to listen. "Well today that changes. I introduce you all to, the scouter." Bulma revealed something that made Bruce jump out of his seat. The equipment the alien used was being paraded around by Miss Briefs.

"The scouter will be used by the police to discover various things like where a criminal is hiding, where a hostage is being held or if there is a weapon. This will revolutionise the way that our police force operates." Everyone started to applaud as Bulma continued with her presentation. Bruce was too concerned with the scouter. What was Bulma doing? Questions needed to be asked. If not by Bruce himself then by the bat.

.

Bulma Briefs was beyond happy. Not only had her presentation put stock prices through the roof, she also scared Bruce Wayne from their meeting. At the moment her life couldn't have been better. Then she remembered about the impending attack. With Goku gone, how were they to win? It would take a lot of hard work but the young woman was determined to help her friends win. Bulma finally got back home, her mother was at the front door greeting her with open arms.

"Bulma! How's my beautiful baby girl?" Mrs Briefs asked. Bulma hugged her mum as she came inside.

"I'm great, the performance went according to plan." Bulma replied.

"That's wonderful to hear. Your father will be so happy. Listen Bulma, about your friend..."

"Look mom. I'm tired can we just talk about this in the morning?" Mrs Briefs paused for a second before looking at Bulma.

"Ok dear. In the morning." Bulma hugged her mother again before heading upstairs. She got to her room and opened the door. Bulma looked up and jumped at what she saw. In her room was a man dressed in black armour. With ears that were shaped like a bat.

"Hello Miss Briefs we have a lot to discuss." The man said as Bulma ran to her cabinet.

"Don't bother, I already took all of yours guns ammo." Bulma just stared back at the man. This was batman, the dark knight of Gotham city.

"What do you want?" Bulma asked.

"I need to know everything about Son Goku and all your friends." Bulmas heart skipped a beat as she heard this.

"No, I will not stabbed my friends in the back!"

"I saw you on that island. You know what is coming in a years time. If you don't help me Miss Briefs then our whole world might be destroyed." As much as she hated to admit it, he was right.

"Fine!" Bulma then started to tell Batman about all of her adventures with Goku, Diana, the Saiyans and everyone else. It took a long time, but she finally got to the end.

"So these 'dragon balls' can grant you any wish you want?"

"That's correct, we have them all. However Goku said to wait until the last minute so he could do special training of some sorts." This whole conversation, everything the Bulma had said. It was all too much for the dark knight.

"Thank you, Miss Briefs." Batman walked to the exit.

"Thank you Mr Wayne." Bruce looked back and Bulma, startled. "Oh please, a superhero in Gotham city, who has very advanced armour and weapons. Who is around the same height as Bruce Wayne, plus identical skin colour. Not to mention you both arrive in another country at the exact same time. It wasn't exactly hard to figure out who you are." Bruce gave Bulma a look.

"You are quite the detective Miss Briefs."

"Don't worry I won't spill you little secret. Providing you don't sneak in my house ever again." Bruce smiled as he jumped out the window and headed into the night.

.

It had been two weeks since Bruce's encounter with Bulma. It certainly had shaken him up. He had been sleeping less, avoided more meetings plus spend little time with his loved ones.

All of his attention had been put into stopping these Saiyans, though there were two problems. All of his battles had been known quantities, Bruce always came to the fight prepared for everything. This time he was heading into too many unknowns for his liking. However the biggest problem were the Saiyans themselves. Not only were they extremely powerful, they were incredibly fast as well.

Too even stand a chance Bruce would have to find someone who could keep up with these aliens. Then it clicked, Bruce realised who he needed.

.

Meanwhile up above Alfred was checking in on everything else. One of those things being Dick.

"Master Dick, it is time for bed!" Alfred shouted as Dick groaned.

"Ok fine." The two of them went upstairs as Alfred noticed that Dick didn't look very good.

"Are you ok master Dick. Did you not like that tv show?"

"No I like 'the adventures of Dumplin'. That's not why I'm upset." Dick sighed as he continued. "Ever since I had that fight with Mr Wayne he has been avoiding me more than before. I really think that I messed up on this one Alfred." Alfred hugged the boy as he knelt down.

"Listen to me. Master Wayne has always been one to... Let's say be independent. Normally he would have kicked anyone out like that. With you though, he let Dick Grayson stay. I think that says a lot." Dick felt slightly better after that.

"Thanks Alfred!"

"Any time, now head to bed." Dick then ran into his room as Alfred went down to the cave. He saw Bruce at his computer in his bat costume. "Sir I really think you should smooth things over with Master Grayson."

"I will do, however right now I need to go out for a patrol." Bruce replied as he went to the batmobile. "Oh by the way get the jet ready for tomorrow, I'm heading off to Central city." Bruce then got into his car to head of fighting crime.

.

Central city, it was magnificent. At least it was, now it was just a reminder of everything that Barry Allen had lost. He was in a lot of debt, had little to no friends and lost his parents. Barry was walking back to his house, it was raining hard and dropped in temperature. Of course Barry could be home in two seconds if he wanted to. However Barry needed to keep his head down, if the press ever found out who he truly was.

No he couldn't think about that, no one knew what Barry could do. And he intended to keep it that way. After a long walk Barry had finally got home. He opened the door to see his step dad, Joe West.

"Hi Barry." Joe said with a concerned look on his face.

"Hi Joe, is everything ok?" Barry asked, Joe then smiled.

"Everything is great thanks, there is actually someone who would like to speak to you."

"Ok... Am I in trouble?"

"Quite the opposite Mr Allen." A voice shouted out. Barry looked into the kitchen where a man in a business suit stood. When he saw him, Barry almost fainted.

"Your... Your Bruce Wayne?" Bruce laughed as Barry had to take a seat.

"You are quite the detective Barry. May I call you Barry?" Barry nodded as Bruce continued. "I'm sure your both wondering why I'm here."

"Yes we are." Joe replied.

"Well, I need your help Barry." Bruce said as the young scientist just looked at him.

"What do you need my help for?" Barry asked.

"A few days ago my mansion was broken into, I need a forensic scientist to go through the evidence. However I don't trust the GCPD, they have a history of being corrupt. So I use private detectives. I would like you to be my forensics expert." Barry was left speechless after this.

"There are so many more people that are more qualified than I, why me?"

"Barry in my life there are very few people I can trust. I usually rely on the young because they usually haven't been corrupted by politics. Plus the fact that you are one of the highest rated young forensics experts in the country. Do I need to go on?" Barry was overwhelmed, for once his hard work payed off.

"No just tell me what I have to do?"

"I have a jet waiting to take us to Gotham city. You will stay in a five star hotel, for a couple of days. I will take you to my mansion on the first day. You can do your thing for however long you need then we will fly back to central city where we will part ways. So what do you say?" Barry knew what he was going to say instantly.

"Yes, of course I will. Thank you so much for this opportunity mr Wayne.

"Please it's me who should be thanking you Barry. Come meet me at Central City airport at midday tomorrow." Bruce then left as Barry jumped in the air.

"I can't believe it."

"No neither can I." Joe said as Barry realised that something was wrong.

"Joe is everything allright?" Joe then looked at Barry.

"Barry, a rich guy like Wayne comes in here looking for you of all people when there are others more suitable. And you don't think that something is up?"

"Look Joe, I admit that it seems a little fishy. I'm not a kid anymore though, and you can't sit there and say that this isn't worth trying out." Even though he didn't want to admit it, Joe knew that his step son had a good point.

"Fine, but you are gonna be extra careful!" Barry laughed.

"Of course."

.

Bruce and Barry had arrived at Gotham airport where they were greeted by Alfred.

"Master Wayne! I see you picked up mr Allen." Alfred said as Bruce hugged his butler.

"Barry Allen this is my butler and closest friend, Alfred." Bruce replied. The other two shook hands.

"Nice to meet you." Barry said.

"A pleasure, mr Allen." Alfred whispered as he turned to Bruce. "Master Wayne the car is ready."

"Thank you Alfred." Bruce replied as all of them got into a limo and drove towards Wayne Manor. During this time the billionaire and the scientist both got to know each other. Both of them had keen interest in forensic science. Very soon they were all near their destination.

"Master Wayne we are two minutes from the manor."

"Thank you, Alfred." The butler continued driving, while Bruce knew it was time to come clean.

"Look Mr Allen, I haven't been entirely honest with you." Barry looked at the billionaire with a concerned look on his face.

"What do you mean?" Barry asked.

"Well Mr Allen, prehaps it would be better if I show you." Bruce replied as the car went underneath Wayne manor. At first Barry thought it was just an underground car park. However he soon realised that there was far too much security. Even for a billionaire like Bruce Wayne. Soon he saw it though, a cave with unspeakable amount of tech. A super computer, a flashy car of which Barry had no idea the manufacture.

Though the icing on top of the case is what Barry saw after getting out of the limo. A highly advanced Kevlar suit, that was shaped like a bat. Barry was stunned by this discovery.

"Your... The... Batman?" Barry stuttered as Bruce went towards the computer.

"Yes Mr Allen I'm the batman." Bruce replied as Barry sat down next to Bruce, speechless. "I needed to gain your trust because of what I'm about to tell you." Barry was still in shock as he tried to regain his composure.

"Why? Why did you bring me here? Why me?" Bruce just looked at Barry.

"No one else has your power. Yes i know your that red blur in Central City." Barry again looked up even more suprised now.

"What? How?"

"A couple of things. Every case that Barry Allen works on also, coincidently, all the criminals have been caught by the red blur. My satellites also tracked your movements. Or at least tried, even they found it hard to keep up with your speed." Barry looked at him concerned. "Don't worry no one else knows who you are."

"Ok that's how now why?" Bruce then explained everything to Barry. About the Dragon balls, the island of women and both Saiyans. "Well that's quite a story."

"Now you know why I need you. If these Saiyans..."

"Don't worry we will stop them." Bruce for the first time actually felt confident.

"I know, I will call you when your needed. Your welcome to stay here for a couple of days as an alibi. Just don't do your thing, this is my city!"

"Don't worry, I won't steal your thunder." Barry started to head upstairs when Bruce called out.

"By the way, what do I call you." Barry turned to him and smiled.

"Who am I? I'm the Flash!"

.

 **Well the Flash is here. As one of my favioute characters I just had to put him in. Now next chapter will be Wonder Woman. Then will be the history of Superman. Now I have to ask you all, if you wanted me to do a chapter on Goku between these two. Baring in mind it will be a bit shorter and will only be what we see in the show. With some background on the Saiyan/ Kryptonian war. If I can't get a poll to work please review. It will close when the next chapter is up. Have a great day!**


	6. Saiyan Preparation: Wonder Woman

**Hey everyone welcome to the next chapter in Justice League Z. I just like to say first that i will be doing a chapter with Goku before the history of Superman. Secondly reviews will be on the bottom of the page now. I realise that some people just want to read the story. So I will be doing that from now on.**

.

Who was that kid? Why was he able to transform like that? These were questions that Diana couldn't stop thinking about. It was still the middle of the night as she arrived at Kame house. From the outside it was just a small house on an island. Diana had no idea why this place was so important. She knocked on the door as to her surprise a pig opened the door.

"Why hello. My names oolong!" The pig flirted towards Diana, the amazon however just drew her sword. Oolong fell backwards in fear.

"You know, pigs are usually slaughtered." The Amazon hissed as Oolong ran inside.

"Master Roshi this ones for you!" Around thirty seconds later the old man who was on the island with the others arrived.

"Why hello there." The old man whispered. "I remember you. The woman on that island. You helped Goku fight the Saiyan."

"Yes that was me." Diana replied.

"You look... I mean, were incredible."

"Thank you, though I already had a talking pig try to hit on me. I don't need an old man to try as well." Roshi backed away, knowing the power that she possessed. Diana walked into the house. It was much different than what she had on Themyscira, it had machines everywhere. Diana's thoughts were soon interrupted as she heard a woman shouting in another room.

"Hey Roshi, I have a messag... Oh my god, it's you!" The blue haired women said. She walked to Diana and raised her hands, the Amazon had no idea what that meant though. "Oh I see your island doesn't teach you about handshakes. Sorry where are my manners, I'm Bulma."

"Diana." The Amazon replied.

"Thanks for coming, I didn't think you would show after what happened."

"Yes, I'm here to help. You know it's funny, I never wanted to leave my home, even when I woke up this morning. One meeting with you friend, and I am in mans world." The two ladies laughed and shared each other's stories. Diana told Bulma about her home, Hippolyta and the gods. Bulma meanwhile told Diana about her time with Goku, the dragon balls and life before. "So are we going to wish Goku back with these dragon balls?"

"Actually that's what I was going to say before. Roshi!" The old hermit walked over to them both. "I got in contact with Goku and he told me not to wish him back yet."

"Why?" Roshi asked.

"Goku said something about getting some extra training. He really didn't give me the details though" Bulma replied as Diana got up.

"Listen I know I'm intruding, but due to me helping you. I can't return to my home." Diana said as they both sympathised with the Amazon. "May I stay here for the time being?" Master Roshi was about to say something, but Bulma smacked him on the head.

"Don't even think about it old man!" As Roshi rubbed his head, Bulma approached Diana. "Listen you can stay with me for the time being."

"Thank you, Bulma." After saying their goodbyes the two women stepped in Bulmas vehicle and set off.

.

Over the next couple of weeks, Diana stayed at Bulmas house. It was just outside a big city, but in a quiet area away from anyone. This was much different to the one called Kame house. It was bigger, had even more futuristic technology and even came with what Bulma called maids.

Diana had also started to learn about mans worlds customs. For instance Diana found out that to get something you had to have something called money. To earn money you had to work, she thought it was a good system. The Amazon also learned what was polite and what was considered rude, plus if you had a dispute it would not be solved by a sword fight.

Diana was in her room, reading on the history of mans world. More specifically about the First World War. What she read however caused a sense of shame in Diana's heart. She even shed a few tears as Bulma entered. The blue haired women sat next to Diana as they hugged.

"Diana, what's wrong?" Bulma asked. Diana managed to compose herself.

"I think I made a mistake coming here!" The Amazon said. Bulma looked confused as Diana continued. "I came here because through Goku, I saw a glimmer of hope that mans world could be saved. Everything I read in this however proves otherwise. All this death all this destruction, and for what?"

"It's true we have had a horrible past. World War One had a lot of bloodshed in it. At first the central powers originally wanted something. However it just turned into revenge for both sides. I'm not going to lie to you, it was not a great time in history.

"It's called the First World War! That means that there must have been at least one other after that."

"It's true. Just over twenty years later the dictator of a country called Germany, decided to invade another called Poland. This set off a war on a global scale, millions dead."

"Did it accomplish anything?"

"Yes it did. The dictator, who was called Aldolf Hitler was a ruthless tyrant who was willing to commit genocide to get what he wanted. Strangely enough when he lost, rather than pay for his time he shot himself. The most powerful man in the world, and he caused his own demise." Diana was now even more unsure with her decision.

"So how did it end?" Bulma then turned away.

"In destruction." Diana wanted to know what that meant, but didn't ask. Bulma then looked back at the Amazon. "That's enough history for today, come with me I have something to show you. The two of them went outside where Diana saw a sphere of some kind. "This is the gravity chamber!" Diana was impressed.

"So what does it do?" The Amazon was keen to know.

"Well it increases the amount of gravity underneath you. It can go up to one hundred times the earths gravity." Diana was now really impressed.

"So can this help us defeat the Saiyans?"

"Yes it can. To put it simply the more you train at a higher gravity the stronger you will get. Considering that you were raised as a warrior I think that you can handle it." Diana looked at it one more time before smiling.

"So can I try?"

.

The next couple of months Diana had got into a routine. She would wake up. Train in the gravity chamber in the morning. Go to the city in the afternoon. Go back to the gravity chamber in the evening and then to bed. Bulma only ever saw the Amazon in the evening now. She was too busy working to try and mass produce the scouter. It had been harder than she originally thought. Nevertheless she was determined.

With about five months until the Saiyans arrived Bulma started to wonder if Diana would be strong enough. Originally she told her to take it easy. This meant that Diana was now easily able to move at eight times earths gravity. With d-day approaching however Bulma thought that maybe it would be better to throw caution to the wind and take a few risks. She was interrupted however by a familiar voice.

"Glad to see you still love working the machines." The voice said. Bulma turned around to see her ex standing in front of her.

"Yamcha?" Bulma shouted as she hugged the desert bandit. "What are you doing here? I thought you were training with Kami!"

"I am, I came down here to deliver a message." Bulma then let go of Yamacha.

"What message?"

"Kami would like to see your friend Diana tomorrow. Just meet him on the lookout." Bulma smiled disappeared as she went back to work. "So are we going to talk?"

"Now you want to talk? You seem to always find a way of never giving me any attention." Yamcha was surprised by this outburst.

"Bulma..."

"Just leave me alone!" The bandit sighed. Bulma instantly regretted what she said, as she turned though he had already left.

Then next day Diana was flying in the air. Bulma had told her that Kami had wanted to see her. Bulma did mention this Kami before but never went into much detail. All that she knew was he created the dragon balls and was piccolos doppelgänger. All of a sudden she could see a huge floating tower in the distance. Diana realised this must be the lookout.

She landed on it and was greeted by four men. The Amazon realised that these must be Bulmas friends. The short bald one was Krillin. The three eyed man with the very short man was Tien and Chiaotzu retrospectively. Finnaly the man with brown hair and a big scar was Yamcha.

"So I see Bulma gave you the message then." Yamcha shouted as they all approached Diana, who nodded.

"Yes. I am here to meet Kami."

"Well your in the right place, come on we'll show you around." Krillin said as they walked along the lookout. Diana was stunned by the view over the edge of the tower.

"Quite a view isn't it." Tien told the Amazon as she continued to look over.

"Yes, mans world truly is beautiful isn't it." Diana replied, the others looked at her confused.

"Why do you call it mans world?" Krillin asked. Diana just laughed.

"Why do you think? This world is run by men. My people believe that man is a cancer to this world, that's why we live in seclusion." The others now felt uncomfortable.

"Look this world isn't perfect but we don't give up on it!"

"Yeah, Goku always taught us to fight on, even when all hope is lost!" Yamcha shouted as they all nearly fell off when someone appeared behind them.

"What are you doing!" A voice shouted behind them as they all turned around to see a creature with black skin there.

"So is this Kami?" Diana asked, the creature though just laughed at that statement.

"No, my name is Mr Popo. I am the assistant of Kami, it is very nice to meet you Diana." Diana was shocked with what Mr Popo had just said.

"How do you know my name?"

"I will let Kami explain it to you." Mr Popo then looked at the others. "The rest of you get back to training!" They sprinted off as Diana was escorted inside where she saw what looked like an older version of Piccolo. Mr Popo then left leaving the two of them.

"It is very nice to meet you Diana." Kami said as Diana bowed.

"As well as you. May I ask though how do you know me?" Diana asked as Kami smiled.

"I don't know of you directly but what you call the gods have told me quite a bit." Diana then looked at the guardian with confusion.

"Wait you know of Zues and the other gods?"

"Yes, they are actually good friends of mine. They don't like to be involved in earth matters, so they always have a guardian to protect the earth for them. That is my role in all this. That is why I have bought you here. I have a message from Zues himself."

"What kind of message?"

"A proposition. Zues says that if you give up on this quest of yours, he will let you back into Themyscira." Diana just stood there, not believing what she was hearing.

"I can go back home?"

"Yes." The Amazon was overwhelmed by this. Then she looked out the window and saw the four men training, and remembered what she was fighting for.

"No!"

"No?"

"I have lived my whole life away from mans world. Man may not be perfect but deep down, I know that they can improve." Kami smiled after hearing this.

"I will pass on the message. Oh and Diana, I think you made the right choice."

"Thank you Kami." Diana looked once again to the four men. "So do you think we will do it?"

"I honestly do not know. One thing I do know however is that after these Saiyans arrive, everything will change." Diana then turned back to Kami.

"What do you mean?"

"For a very long time I have managed to hide people with extrodinary abilities. However when these Saiyans hit, there will be no hiding, running or tricks. People will find out that they are not alone, or that they have a fraction of the power in the universe. I honestly don't know if they're ready."

"Mans world will have to be if it wants to survive." Kami then smiled.

"I always hope that when people like you would be discovered it would bring hope to this planet. Everyone looking to the sky in wonder."

"Wonder, huh." Kami was confused.

"What is it?"

"Just a name I have been thinking of."

.

 **Thanks for reading! Wait I just realised. I didn't do a TFS reference in this chapter. Hum. WEN BROLY!**

 **Reviews:**

 **Dark Flacon: Goku and superman will be meeting quite soon. As for that other thing, maybe not Goku but superman definetly cares about his past. Why he has so many kryptonian files in the fortress of solitude.**

 **Anunaki Dios: Kami has now made an apperance, King Kai in the next one.**

 **Touzoshin: I tried to emphasise that Bulmas company. (Not the briefs family themselves) are not doing to well and sometimes you need to take risks. I do have an idea for a mini saga where this will play a role. With your other point it won't be so easy. Mainly cause the justice league are only just starting out so they will be weaker than we know them.**

 **The Lazy Stalker: Fair enough. I always knew I'm a fast pace writer. Always trying to move the plot along etc. Hopefully I will learn to slow it down a bit more. Also yes.**

 **Guest: HAHAHAHAHAHA. Oh you were serious. Come on, the DC universe has some of fictions most overpowered beings. Spectre, Drakside (after gaining the anti life equation), superman. And don't get me started on doctor Manhattan.**


	7. Saiyan preparation: Goku

**Hello everyone welcome to the next chapter of JLZ. I did say this one would be shorter, just because I would just be repeating the canon dbz. So this is a little rushed in places, I hope you like it.**

.

Goku woke up in a bunch of clouds, he asked himself where here was? Then he remembered the battle between Raditz. How he sacrificed himself to save Gohan. Gohan, Goku wondered what was happening with his son. He just prayed that Gohan had got home safely. Suddenly Goku was confronted by Kami.

"Hello Goku." Kami said, as Goku was taken aback.

"Kami, what are doing here?" Goku asked the guardian.

"You managed to defeat Raditz, but he revealed that two more Saiyans are headed to earth." Gokus heart fell after hearing that.

"You mean I sacrificed myself for nothing!" Kami smiled.

"No Goku, we have big plans for you!" Goku was now confused. "Come with me." The two of them walked as they passed a load of people waiting.

"Kami, where are we going?"

"You'll see." The two of them continued walking till they arrived at a desk. Sitting at it was a very large man. The man had long black hair, and was wearing a horned hat. "King Yemma, it is good to see you again."

"Kami, it's been too long. What brings you out here?" King Yemma yelled.

"He is." Kami replied, pointing at Goku. "I request that he be trained by King Kai." Yemma then stopped what he was doing and focused one hundred percent on the guardian and the Saiyan.

"King Kai? You know that I can't give that privilege to anyone. Name one good reason as to why i should allow this?" Kami then explained the situation to King Yemma. "Saiyans huh. I guess I could allow this, though I will not be transporting him. The Saiyan will have to go through snake way."

"Very well! I wish you the best of luck." After that, Kami disappeared. Goku then ran towards snake way. Just before however he stopped and looked back at King Yemma.

"Hey King Yemma!" Goku yelled at the god.

"Yes?" Yemma asked.

"Did you see a guy called Raditz check in?" King Yemma started to think.

"Raditz... Raditz... Oh yes, he checked in just before you did. I sent him to hell, if you wanted to know." Goku nodded as he ran on snake way.

.

Goku decided to run across snake way. It may have been a little slower, but it meant that he could conserve energy. Goku knew that it would take him a very long time to complete the run. Though nothing could prepare him for how long. Days turned into weeks, and then months. Eventually however Goku arrived at King Kai's planet. It was very small and consisted of just a small house.

Goku stepped onto the planet, and immediately fell to the floor. The gravity on this planet was much higher than on earth. As Goku looked around he saw a monkey.

"Hey there little guy, can you point me to King Kai?" Goku asked the monkey as it just made noises. "Don't speak huh? Let's fix that, say hi."

"Hi" someone said as Goku jumped in the air.

"Oh kami, you can talk?"

"No that would be me." Goku turned around to see a blue alien standing in front of him.

"Who are you?" The alien laughed.

"You really don't know. I'm King Kai." The Saiyan was suprised that this being was the all powerful King Kai. "You must be the Saiyan that Kami said was coming."

"Yeah that's me."

"Good. Listen we better not waste anytime in talking. By my calculations you only have three months left till the Saiyans arrive." Goku was shocked when he heard this.

"Wait, I have been running for nine months?"

"Yes... That's why we must start your training! For your first test I want you to catch my monkey bubbles."

"What?"

"You heard me. My planet has gravity that's forty times stronger than earths. If you can catch bubbles, then I know you'll be able to handle the rest." Goku was hesitant, but remembered what was at stake.

"Ok I will catch your monkey." Goku then ran off chasing after Bubbles. King Kai then went back into his house. Knowing it would take the Saiyan a while to catch it.

.

Two weeks had passed and Goku had finally caught the monkey. He was knackered, tired and exhausted. Yet Goku knew the real training was about to begin. King Kai came out and congratulated him.

"Ah Goku, I see that you have successfully caught Bubbles." King Kai said.

"Yeah he was a tough one all right. So what next?" King Kai laughed.

"Now the real training begins. I am going to teach you two of my most special techniques. The first is called the Kaio Ken. It's a technique that allows you to increase your power. The second is the spirit bomb, a ball with energy from all living things."

"That sounds great so when do we start?" The training was intense, but definitely worth it. Over time, Goku managed to master both of King Kai's techniques. Goku originally had difficulty with the Kaio Ken, though with a bit of practice manged to master it.

"Just remember, you can increase up to three times your power. Anything beyond that, you threaten to kill yourself. With the spirit bomb, any energy from living things must be voluntary. The spirit bomb also doesn't hurt anyone pure of heart."

.

The student and master were now sitting round a table, waiting any day for Goku to be wished back. Both of them were waiting for King Kai's pet cricket Gregory. As they waited Goku started to think about the Saiyans.

"Hey King Kai, can I ask you something?" Goku asked the god.

"What do you want to know?" King Kai replied.

"Can you tell me about the Saiyans?" King Kai sighed as he looked at Goku.

"Ok, but it's not pleasant... Once upon a time there was a planet by the name of plant. On the planet there were two races, the Tuffles and Saiyans. Both constantly battled for control over the planet. The Saiyans were stronger, yet completely outnumbered by their enemy. A war broke out, millions lost their lives to it. The Saiyans looked to take the win, then the Tuffles were helped by a race known as Kryptonians." Goku looked confused.

"Kryptonians?"

"Yes, like the Tuffles they were not as strong as Saiyans, yet much more scientifically advanced. The war took a turn. Suddenly with Kryptonian science, the Tuffles looked like they would win. This changed again when a full moon rose on planet plant, something that only happens once every eight years. With all the Saiyans transformed, they easily destroyed the rest of their enemy's. The planet was renamed planet Vegeta, after their king."

"Then what happened?"

"Well all Saiyans wanted revenge on the Kryptonians for helping their enemy. Before they could go to war however both planet Vegeta, and the Krptonians homeworld Krypton. Were taken over by an evil tyrant named King cold, and run by his son Frieza. Eventually the Kryptonians destroyed planet Vegeta with some sort of bomb. Then Frieza destroyed Krypton in revenge." The story had hit Goku, more than he expected him to.

"I'm going to run some laps around the planet." Goku then exited the house as Gregory entered.

"I heard all that. You didn't tell him what really destroyed planet Vegeta." Gregory accused the god.

"He doesn't need to know." King Kai whispered, as he looked at Goku outside. "When the time is right. Then he will find out the truth."

.

Bulma, Roshi, Diana and Oolong were at Kame house. They were about to summon the dragon Shenron. Everyone was exited and nervous at the same time. Shenron did grant there wishes, yet his apperance frightened even the most emotionless of people. Bulma put the last ball on the ground.

"So what do we do?" Diana asked.

"Just watch." Bulma replied as she turned to the dragon balls. "Eternal dragon Shenron, by your name I summon you." Suddenly the dragon balls lit up, as the sky turned dark. Then a huge beam came from the seven balls. After the dust had been cleared a huge green dragon appeared.

"I am the eternal dragon Shenron, state your wish..." Shenron bellowed before realising who it was. "Oh god it's you people, can't anyone else find these damn things! What do you want?"

"Shenron, we need you to revive are fallen friend Son Goku. Bring him back to life!" The dragon just stood there for a couple of seconds.

"Ok fine! Your wish has been granted." Suddenly the dragon disappeared and seven dragon balls vanished from view. The sky had also returned to normal.

.

Over on King Kai's planet the halo on Gokus head had disappeared.

"Hey King Kai I'm alive again!" Goku shouted with excitement as King aka I smiled. "Thank you for all your help King Kai. Now if you will excuse me, I have some Saiyans to fight." Goku then flew along snake way. Now determined to save his planet.

.

 **So that was the chapter. I will admit it wasn't my best and it took numerous rewrites before I finally settled on a final chap** **ter. In regards to Shenron, I originally had him as his canon self. Then I thought it was a bit boring so I decided to go with TFS Shenron instead. Just to add a bit more humor. Up next is the history of superman, before the start of Vegeta and Nappas attack. Now on with the reviews!**

 **Dark Flacon: Thanks, oh a yeah Zod will definetly make an apperance. With the relationship between the Kryptonians and Saiyans, it is something too good to pass up. Though when is another matter.**

 **Coronadomontes: Thank you!**

 **Guest: No doubt that the DBZ universe is full of some of the strongest fictional characters. The only thing is is that due to the style of writing it's very difficult to pinpoint their exact limits. Take for instance Vegeta can easily blow up planets, but dies to a supernova in ROF. (I know some people say it's cause he can't breath in space but until I get concrete evidence it was the blast.). Also Goku in his most powerful form can be taken out by the equivalent of a stormtrooper? Comics tend to do this a lot to. Superman can destroy planets even break down dimensions yet can get his ass handed to him by luthor in the war suit. Really it's all down to the writer.**

 **Touzoshin: Thanks for the advice. I don't know what was up with the Zeus thing. And while Vegeta won't have an army, there will be a twist I hope you'll like.**

 **Guest: Thanks!**


	8. The History Of Superman

**Hello all welcome to the History of Superman. A look back into the past of our favourite Kryptonian. (Unless you like Supergirl, or Jor el, or Zod. Killing the joke.)**

Twenty four years ago.

Jonathan and Martha Kent finally could finally sit down. They spent the best part of an hour hiding the pod that Clark had come in. Martha was playing with the child as Jonathan was getting something to drink.

"So we will need baby food, extra clothing and diapers." Jonathan read off a list he made. Martha then realised something.

"Actually Mrs Lang left some here last time she was over. I'll just go and get them." Martha replied as she walk towards the cupboard. Jonathan still couldn't believe what had happened. He went from someone who couldn't give his wife a child, to becoming a father in one day. Was this a sign from God? Or were other forces at play?

Martha was carrying baby Clark, while trying to find the diapers. They had to be somewhere? Out of frustration the new mother bang the cupboard in frustration. Suddenly one of the cupboards legs snapped, the whole thing collapsed on the mother and child. Jonathan had heard the noise and rushed to investigate.

"Martha!" Jonathan shouted, as he arrived the young father was in total shock. The cupboard had fallen on his wife and child. Yet instead of it crushing them, the young baby was stopping the cupboard from falling on his mother. Neither of the Kents could quite believe what just happened.

"Jonathan. It's a miracle." When Jonathan moved the cupboard in its original position, he hugged his wife.

"Are you hurt?" Martha just laughed.

"I'm fine dear." She held baby Clark up in the air. "You are full of surprises. Yes you are!" Jonathan looked anxious. This child held many secrets, which he must discover.

.

8 years later.

Clark Kent walked the hallways of Smallville Elementary school. Clark didn't have many friends, he was an outcast. Clarks life had not been an easy one, he was constantly bullied by the other kids. Forced to endure the mental pain every day. Only a few ever helped him.

"Hey, Clark!" A voice shouted out. That voice belonged to one of Clarks only friends, Lana Lang.

"Hey Lana, how are you?" Clark asked her.

"I'm good thanks. Listen Clark I wanted to ask you something..." Before Lana could finish however the two of the found themselves looking at a boy named James. The kid was pinned to the wall by the class bully, Jeremy. "Let's go Clark." Clark however had other ideas.

"No!" The son of Jonathan and Martha Kent was angrier than he had ever been. "Let him go, Jeremy!" The bully turned his head round.

"Get lost Kent, this doesn't concern you." Jeremy spat at him.

"I'm not going anywhere. Clark said as Jeremy laughed."

"Oh and what are you gonna do?" Suddenly the bully dropped James, turned around and punched Clark in the face.

"Clark!" Lana screamed.

"Back off Girl!" Jeremy shouted as he kept punching the other boy. "Come on Kent, fight back!" The punches continued until Clark caught one of them. Jeremy was shocked as the farm boy crushed his hand.

"If you say so" Clark replied as he punched the bully about thirty metres down the hall. Then Clark realised what he had done. Everyone started to look at him with the same expression, fear. Even Lana couldn't hide that. Clark just looked at them all, and then ran.

.

Clark could hear his parents arguing in the other room. It was muffled but he knew it was about his actions earlier. After a couple of minutes his father came into the room, and sat on Clarks bed.

"We need to talk about this Clark." Jonathan told his son. Clark however was not interested.

"No we don't. I did what was right!" Clark stubbornly replied.

"We talked about this Clark! You have to keep these abilities a secret."

"Well what was I supposed to do? Just let him bully that kid?" Jonathan started to lose his temper.

"Jesus Clark, you sent that kid to the hospital." Clark started to cry as his father calmed down. "Look one day everyone will find out about your abilities, and when they do. It's going to change the world." Clark started to cry even more.

"I don't want to have these powers though. Look at me, I'm a freak!" Jonathan looked down as he realised he needed to correct a mistake.

"I think it's time I showed you the truth Clark." The two of them went to the Barn outside as they were joined by Martha.

"Are you sure about this?" She asked as her husband turned round.

"It's time." Jonathan whispered as they all went inside. "As I'm sure you have figured out now. Your mother never gave birth to you Clark." He started to open up a hatch below the floor. "We adopted you, not like every other parent though." Clark looked in amazement as he saw a pod."

"When we were driving this fell out of the sky. You we inside this." Clark looked at both of his parents with a sense of denial.

"Your the answer son. The answer to our we alone in the universe." Clark was just too shocked to even think anything. "The only other thing we found in here was this." Jonathan handed his son a medallion. This medallion was made out of some sort of metal. It also had the letter 's' on it. When Clark touched the medallion it started to light up as a holographic projection of someone.

"Hello there!" The man said as Clark walked a bit forward.

"Hi, who are you?" Clark asked as the man laughed.

"I am nobody, just an AI. However the man who's memories I have was called Jor El. He was your father." The three of them were all shocked as the man continued. "If it is more comfortable I could reset my settings to act more like him." Clark nodded as he decided to finally ask questions.

"I have so many questions. What is my name? Where am I from? Why do I have these abilities?" Jor el smiled at this.

"Of course. Your name is Kal El. As you have figured out you are not from this planet. You were originally from a planet named Krypton. I sent you here because our planet was to be destroyed. As for your final question. Your abilities come from what you call, the sun. It's ultra violet waves react to you kryptonian cells."

"So if your my father why didn't you come with me?" Jor El now looked sad.

"I tried. I only found out about the destruction of Krypton days before it actually happened. I only had enough time to make a pod for one."

"Why here though?"

"There was a reads I bought you to this planet. I needed to find a planet that was not yet corrupted, where there were people that would care for you. This planet, while not perfect has the potential. You will be a beacon, for all others to rally behind" Clark just ran outside not knowing what to think.

"That's a lot of pressure you have put on him." Jonathan said as Jor El looked at him.

"I know. I wanted to thank the both of you. You have been more of a parent to him than I ever could." Jor El replied as they both looked at each other.

"Clark has been the best son I could ever ask for." Jor El smiled

"Clark. Is that the name my son is known by?" The Kents both nodded. "It suits him. I must ask though, please. Never give up on my son. Even if he loses the will to do what is right, don't give up."

"Never." Martha said as the AI of Jor El disappeared.

.

Fifteen years later

As Clark rode on the train he had a look back on his rollercoaster of a life. He managed to keep his abilities a secret. So far he knew that he had flight, super strength, heightened hearing and increased sight. The Kryptonian had completed school and college. He was now living in the city of metropolis, and on his way to a job interview with the daily planet news. They were the biggest newspaper company in the entire city.

Clark got off the train and started walking to the Daily Planet. It didn't take him long to realise which building it was. Due to the giant metal planet on top, it stood out like a sore thumb. Despite having all of these abilities Clark actually lacked confidence. He tried not to get nervous, though with very little success.

Clark entered the building and after a minute chatting with the receptionist, he made his way upstairs. There he was greeted by a man with white hair. The man saw Clark and walked towards him.

"Hello, you must be Clark Kent right?" The man asked as he shook Clarks hand.

"That's right."

"Great, my name is Perry White. I'm the chief editor of the daily planet." Clark smiled.

"It's very nice to meet you." The two of them spoke some more. Clark felt like the interview was going very well. Slowly but surely the young man had started to gain some confidence.

"You know Kent, I really like you. By far, your the best person that had come into my office today. You're hired." Clark felt a sense of pride as he listened to Perrys words. "Come on I will show you around." The two of them looked around the place. Eventually they ended up in the main offices.

"So is this where I will be working?"

"Yes." Perry then called over a young man with ginger hair. "This is Jimmy Olsen. He will be your photographer." Clark shook hands with the young man."

"It's very nice to meet you. Clark Kent"

"Jimmy Olsen, it's a pleasure to meet you. Wow already got the job? Perry must really like you." Jimmy joked as Perry interrupted.

"Olsen, where's lane?" Perry asked the photographer. Yet was met with a shrug.

"Don't know, could be anywhere."

"Lane!"

"Here!" A woman's voice called out. Clark looked over and was amazed with what he saw. A black, long haired woman was standing in front of him. She was a little shorter than the Kryptonian, with blue eyes and a wicked smile.

"Clark Kent, meet Lois Lane. She is our number one reporter in the entire building." Perry said as Lois laughed.

"Flattered." Lois replied as she looked at Clark. "So this is the man to replace that other guy."

"He had a name you know?" Lois just shrugged.

"Don't know. Don't care. Just stick with me Kent and you'll do just fine." Clark nodded, he then said his goodbyes and left with Perry escorting him.

"He seemed nice." Jimmy blurted out as Lois looked at him.

"Maybe. Let's wait and see." Lois replied.

.

One year later.

Clark had the weekend off, therefore he had decided to spend it on the family farm. His parents were having work done on the house. However instead of paying someone to do it, they just asked Clark instead. It felt like he had been chopping wood up for hours. Clark just managed to block out any distractions while he was doing it. Clark finished and went inside to his parents.

"I feel like I need three showers after that." Clark joked as Martha laughed.

"Same old Clark!" Jonathan said. Suddenly Clark heard something in the distance. It was a very long way away. Though with Clarks super hearing it felt a lot closer.

"You'll never be as strong as a Saiyan, kid." A man yelled as Clark looked confused

"What is it Clark?" The Kryptonian just ran out of the house and into the barn. His parents followed, and found him holding the medallion that was in the pod.

"What are you doing, Clark?" Martha asked, but got no reply. Clark activated the medallion. The hologram of Jor El appeared.

"Clark, it has been a long..." Jor El said before he was cut off by Clark.

"What is a Saiyan?" Clark loudly replied, Jor El looked shocked.

"Where did you hear that name?"

"Someone said it on earth." Jor El now had a worried look. "I knew this day would come." Jor El explained to the Kent family the history of the Saiyan and Kryptonian war.

"So what are they doing on earth?"

"I don't know. What ever it is though, I can not be good." Clark had decided what he was to do.

"I have to go stop them!" His three parents looked at him, all concerned.

"Clark, you can't!" Jonathan shouted. Clark was not interested though.

"What am I supposed to do!" Clark yelled even louder than his earth father. "If these Saiyans are half as bad as he said, then I have no choice. Jor El smiled he pointed at the pod, where a hatch opened reveal in a suit inside.

"I made this for you. Do not worry about the size, it stretches to fit everyone. The symbol was are family crest. On our world it meant hope. One day I hope it will mean the same for this planet." Jor El said as Clark tried it on. It was a blue one piece suit with a red cape. It had the symbol 'S' on it as well.

"You look wonderful Clark." Martha smiled as the Kryptonian just nodded.

"I will be back before you know it." Clark replied as he flew up into the air, hoping the Saiyans hadn't killed anyone yet.

.

 **So that is the history of superman. I hope you enjoyed. Review time.**

 **Dark flacon: I am always one hundred percent honest and say that mistake was on me.**

 **HelpSomeone: A lot to get through, so.**

 **1: Hell yes! All though not until a LONG way down the road, probably past buu saga. (If I ever go that far).**

 **2: I like to keep romances as canon as possible, though if I feel that two characters just have great chemistry then who knows. So undecided.**

 **3: Some.**

 **4: Haven't thought about it at all.**

 **5: I have something really special planned for Doomsday! Just wait and see.**

 **6: I have no plans for either teen titans or young justice. Trying to keep the main cast as tight as possible.**

 **Touzoshin: in regards to Vegeta. Not well.**

 **Coronadamontes:**

 **1: don't think so**

 **2: Cell is gonna be a bit more powerful than before definetly.**

 **Guest: Not sure if three different people, so will answer as one. I don't really want to go into this anymore. Just because this story is meant to be a celebration of Dragon ball and DC. Not a place to argue who can kick who's ass in a fight. In regards to to the review. I always maintain, unless you use abusive or threatening language to me then a review stays. You all have opinions and it would be wrong to silence them. I don't believe in that and I never will.**


	9. Arrival of the Saiyans

**Hey everyone welcome to the next chapter. The Saiyans have arrived, what will happen? Let's find out.**

Bruce was held up in the batcave. It was nine o'clock in the morning and Bruce barely had four hours sleep. He had to stay vigilant however. The Saiyans were due tomorrow and he had to be ready. Alfred entered the room and found Bruce looking at the suit.

"Master Wayne, please I urge you to reconsider..." Alfred said before being cut off.

"My minds already made up Alfred." Bruce replied as Alfred stood next to him.

"Master Wayne, you saw how powerful that alien was. If it is indeed true that these two are even more powerful than their compatriot... I can't lose you as well." Bruce turned to his butler.

"You won't. I still have a few tricks up my sleeve." Alfred though, was unconvinced. Bruce tried to say something else, but before he could the billionaire heard someone. Alfred look at his employer in confusion. Bruce the got his grapple gun and fired at the intruder in the distance. As the Billionaire pulled it back, the intrude could be seen. The ten year old boy who lived in the mansion.

"Hey guys." Dick whispered as Bruce and Alfred were lost for words.

"How did you get in here?" Bruce shouted as Dick untangled the rope and stood up.

"Oh I just saw what Alfred did and followed him." The Billionaire looked at his butler as Alfred just smiled. "Wow, your the Batman?" Bruce head dropped as he knew the secret was out.

"Yes, I'm batman." Dick started to get exited.

"Oh my god, my adopted farther is the Batman. I have so many questions! Why did you choose a bat? When did you decide to become a super hero?" As Dick kept asking questions Bruce prayed that something could distract him. At that point his wish came true. A loud beep could be heard from the computer. Bruce investigated and instantly regretted that wish.

"Alfred, they're here!"

"Who are here?"

"I thought you said they were arriving tomorrow?" Alfred asked.

"They must have left earlier than anticipated." Bruce replied as he put on his bat suit.

"Look maybe I can help?" Dick said as Bruce walked to the batwing.

"No!" Dick looked at his adopted father in anger.

"Why not!"

"Your just a kid. Besides what experience in fighting have you ever had?" Dick wanted to answer back but knew that Bruce was right, yet for some reason he wasn't ready to give up.

"I've had some!"

"Not enough to fight this enemy. You a going to wait here with Alfred." Dick stormed off to sit on the chair. "Alfred send the batwing the projected landing point of those spacecrafts."

"Of course Master Wayne." Alfred replied as Bruce walked towards the Batwing.

"I'm going to call Miss Briefs and Mr Allen." Bruce said as he jetted off.

.

Gohan was scared. He had trained for a year with Piccolo, Gohan originally thought it was enough. However the closer it got to today. The more he started to worry that it wasn't enough. He and Piccolo were now in some desert. That was located in the United States. Gohan looked up as a familiar voice called out.

"Hey guys!" The voice shouted out.

"Hey Krillin." Gohan called out to the bald man. Krillin then set foot on the ground looking at the two of them.

"Wow you guys sure got strong didn't you?" Gohan nodded as Piccolo just looked the other way. "So how was the training with big green over there."

"Great. You know Mr Piccolo is actually really nice, once you get to know him." That answer really surprised Krillin. Maybe Goku was right in sparing the demon. At that point three familiar faces landed next to them.

"Tien, Chiaotzu and Yamcha are here!"

"Hey Krillin." Tien said before turning to Gohan. "You must be Gohan right? I'm Tien. This is my best friend Chiaotzu, and over there is Yamcha."

"Hello, nice to meet you all." Gohan replied as Diana had now arrived.

"Diana! It's so good to see you." Yamcha yelled.

"It's good to see you as well." Diana said as she said hello to everyone else.

"Wait a minute, Kami said you can't sense energy. So how did you realise where the Saiyans were going to land?"

"Honestly, Bulma told me. She said that the information had been given to her by a friend." All of a sudden everyone heard Piccolo shouting.

"Somethings coming!" Everyone took a fighting stance as the saw a ship land.

"Wait a second. This ship is vastly different to the one that Goku's brother came in." Krillin shouted before a man in black armour stepped out of the jet. Everyone kept in their fighting stance with the exception of Yamcha.

"Oh my god, it's the Batman. The dark knight of Gotham city, I thought you were just a myth." Yamcha loudly whispered.

"Oh I'm real." Batman replied as he coldly stared down Yamcha. "I'm not here to fight you."

"No your not. You must be Bulmas friend, right?" Diana asked the vigilante.

"I see Miss Briefs told you about me."

"Only that your a friend." The conversation was then cut off by two pods landed over in the distance. Everyone turned around and knew what it meant. The Saiyans were here.

Everyone flew over to the pod, with the exception of batman who got a lift from Diana. They looked over at the two pods. They then opened up as the two Saiyans stepped out. One of them was very tall, bald and massive in muscular size. The other much shorter, had very tall spiky hair and not quite as muscular.

"So this is earth. Ha I guess we already have a welcoming party. Oh where are my manners? Let me introduce ourselves. The man over there is Nappa, I am Vegeta, prince of all Saiyans!" Vegeta shouted towards the defenders of earth.

"We don't care who you are. leave now, and you will not be harmed." Diana yelled back. However the two Saiyans just laughed.

"Oh that is the funniest thing I have heard all year. Let's check those power level shall we." Vegeta pressed a button on scouter, Nappa did the same. After a few seconds, Nappa laughed even harder.

"Less than one hundred, ha. This should be easy." Nappa confidently said as Vegeta just sighed.

"Nappa, that girl and the namekian over there helped defeat Raditz. They are obviously hiding their power levels. The scouters are useless." Vegeta and Nappa both threw there scouters on the ground.

"Wait, you called me a namekian. What is that?" Piccolo asked the Saiyans.

"You idiot that's you! Don't you know your own race?" Vegeta replied. "You know what I'm getting sick of this. Nappa, plant the sibermen." Nappa then put eight beans into the ground.

"What are those?"

"Just a lifeform that we can grow. Each one of these little things has the same power level as Raditz. That's right, he was so pathetic that we could actually grow beings as strong as him." Everyone backed away after.

"It to Goku, Piccolo and Diana to defeat Raditz. How the hell are we going to deal with eight of him." Chiaotzu asked the others, as surprisingly it was Gohan who spoke next.

"Look I remember what Mr Piccolo told me. One of them, I'm guessing the bald one. Is four times stronger than Raditz. Plus the shorter one is four times stronger than the bald one. Maybe we should just stall long enough for my dad to get here.

"That's actually a good plan. Well done kid, I'm impressed." Batman said as Gohan just smiled. The others then turned to Vegeta and Nappa.

"So who's going to fight one of ten Sibermen first?" Vegeta asked as Krillin stepped up.

"I will!" He determinedly said.

"Very well. Get him." The first sibermen launched at Krillin, but he dodged. The monk then launched a Ki blast at the siberman which did a fair amount of damage. Krillin finished it off with a kick in the face. "Hmm not bad, so who's next?" Yamcha bravely stepped forward.

"I am!" The desert bandit shouted out. The siberman again charged at its prey. Though once again the human managed to easily dodge it. Yamcha then punched it five times and knocked it into the ground. It was an easy victory, or so they all thought. While Yamcha was celebrating with the others the siberman got up and Jumped on the bandit. "Hey get off me. What are you doing."

"Oh it's a little something we teach the sibermen. If they ever realise they're outmatched, they latch onto you and blow themselves up." Nappa told the team. Yamcha screamed as the siberman exploded. As the smoke cleared, the others watched in horror as Yamcha's lifeless body lay in a crater. Krillin fell to his knees, Gohan and Chiaotzu started to cry as the others just continued to stare. Vegeta and Nappa just laughed.

"So who's next?" Vegeta smugly said as everyone looked at him with anger in their eyes.

"How about me?" A voice shouted out. Suddenly all of the sibermen had huge holes in them. Vegeta couldn't believe his eyes as a man wearing red with a lightning bolt on his chest stood in front of him. The man then turned to the z warriors. "Hi, I'm the Flash. I'm the fastest man alive." Batman then walked next to him.

"Where the hell have you been? I called you to give you notice and your still late." Batman yelled at the top of his lungs.

"I'm sorry, I was at work and had to pull a sickie. Then I realised I couldn't read coordinates, so I had to search it up on a really slow computer. Then I ran here." Batman was not impressed. "Look it's not like anyone got hu..." Barry then noticed Yamcha's body. "I'm so sorry for your loss."

"Thank you." Krillin whispered as they all turned to the two Saiyans. Nappa started to laugh.

"Hey Vegeta, can I please have a go?" Nappa asked Vegeta.

"Do what you want Nappa." The prince replied.

"Yay!" Nappa started to power up, the ground started to shake. Everyone couldn't believe the power that he possessed. "So, who's first?"

"I am." Piccolo bellowed as he stepped forward. The two of them both got into a fighting stance, and they charged. Fists clashed, one after another. Piccolo was putting up a decent fight against the Saiyan. Nevertheless Nappa was just stronger than him. He dodged a kick then sent Piccolo to the ground with a punch to the stomach. Nappa was about to finish him off Piccolo with a Ki blast. He fired at the demon, but was stopped by Diana's shield.

"You are not going to hurt him!" Diana spat at Nappa, the Saiyan was amused.

"It's been a while since I fought a woman. Let's see if your worth it." Diana felt anger in her body. Even when Raditz had hurt her mother she always remained composed. Now with Yamcha dead and Piccolo badly beaten, she lost it. Diana charged at the bald Saiyan with fury behind her. The Amazon slashed her sword more times than she could count. Nappa was on the ropes, Diana was unrelenting and gave him no space.

.

While this was going on, the others started to cheer.

"Yeah, go Diana!" Chiaotzu shouted.

"Come on let's go help her." Gohan suggested. The another's nodded their heads, with the exception of Batman.

"No!" Bruce said as the others looked at him. "I was there one year ago when Raditz attacked. I looked at the recording of that fight more countless times. One of the things I noticed was that when you grab their tails they become weaker."

"Oh yeah, Goku had that weakness. You think they suffer from it too?" Tien asked as Batman nodded.

"The fight is too fast for my eyes. I do know that the other guy is keeping his tail round the waist. As soon as you see an opening Flash, grab it."

"Yes sir bats!" Flash saluted Batman, who just sighed.

"Never do that again." He replied. Back over by the fight Diana was still not giving Nappa a chance to attack. While they had around the same amount of speed, Diana's ruthless attacks meant the Saiyan was only focusing on dodging the sword. The sheer amount of energy that Diana was putting into these attacks however were starting to take their toll. The Amazon was starting to slow down with every swing.

Nappa saw on opportunity, as Diana swung he caught her arm and threw the Amazon towards the others. Tien caught her in the air. Though in doing that Nappa had made a crucial error. He let his tail loose.

"Now is my chance." Flash told himself as he ran behind the bald Saiyan and grabbed his tail. "Gotcha tail!" Nappa struggled as the flash kept holding. Bruce should have been happy, yet he couldn't shake the feeling something was wrong. In the video Raditz had dropped to the floor almost instantly. Here though, Nappa was still standing... Suddenly it popped into his head.

"Get out of there it's a trap!" Batman yelled at the top of his voice.

"What?" Flash barely had enough time to react as Nappa threw a ball of Ki at him. Everyone could here Vegeta laugh.

"That trick may have worked on a weakling like Raditz. To me and Nappa though I'm afraid it's ineffective." Vegeta smirked as Batman gritted his teeth.

"Krillin me and you, tag team!" Tien said as Krillin nodded. They flew at Nappa, both full of energy. Krillin tried to go for a headshot but was just sent flying backwards. Tien meanwhile was putting up more of a fight. He was actually landing a few punches against the Saiyan. Eventually though he, like Krillin tried to land a headshot. The punch missed by a couple of inches, but gave Nappa a chance that he needed. The bald Saiyan used a Ki blast to blow Tiens arm off. The three eyed warrior cried out in pain as Nappa hovered into the air.

"See you in hell!" Nappa mumbled as he charged his attack. Just before he fired though Chiaotzu had jumped on the back of the Siayan. "Hey let me go!" Tien looked up at his friend and asked him.

"Chiaotzu, what are you doing?"

"We can't beat him Tien. I am doing what needs to be done!" Chiaotzu replied.

"No Chiaotzu. We already wished you back with the dragon balls once, we can't do it again!" Chiaotzu just closed his eyes.

"I know. Goodbye, old friend." Then Chiaotzu overloaded his Ki, and blew up.

 **So this chapter did mainly stick to canon. However I will be making a few alterations in additional ones. Thanks for reading, time for the reviews.**

 **Dark Flacon: Thanks. When I'm writing I do like to make references from the original material. (Gotta respect the source material).**

 **Guest 1: Thank you**

 **Guest 2: I find this rather disrespectful. Yeah I may not have grown up with Dragon ball like some have. But I watched the** **series and love it. I simply do not want an argument in this review section which is supposed to be answering questions on this story. In future I will not be answering your reviews unless it is an actual question about the story.**

 **P.S i said this last week. I do not delete reviews. Your review is still up there, go see.**

 **Coronadomontes: Thank you very much.**

 **Guest 3: Thank you for liking the story. In regards to superman. While yes he is not an omnipotent character, there are always weights he can't lift etc. He is up there for one reason. As we all know superman gets more powerful the longer he is in the sun. So Theoretically he can't have a maximum potential because he can always get stronger. In this story that's what I'm trying to go for. Someone who has to find a way to get stronger to save his planet.**


	10. Goku we need you!

**Hello everyone welcome to the next chapter. Let's get right in.**

Tien stood there, unable to contemplate what had just happened. His best friend was gone, and this time he couldn't wish Chiaotzu back. The three eyed warrior fell to his knees crying. Tien felt a hand on his shoulder, he looked up to see the Flash.

"Hey man, I may not have known him very well. I do know though, that he was a good man." Flash comforted Tien as he got up.

"He was the closest thing I ever had to a family. Now he's gone for good!" The two of them started to walk back. Until they looked backwards, both of them stopped in their tracks. Nappa had survived the attack. Everyone looked on in horror as Nappa walked towards them.

"I have to admit, that hurt!" Nappa cursed as the Tien charged up an attack. Flash though stopped him.

"No! In your condition, it's suicide if you fight." Tien was about to argue but Krillin stepped in.

"He's right Tien! Go to Kame house, get help from Bulma, we can handle this." The three eyed fighter had to admit defeat. With only one arm it was useless to fight. Tien just nodded and flew away into the distance. Nappa started to laugh.

"So two dead, one running like a cowa..." Before Nappa could finish he was sent flying backwards by the Flash. Barry started to run around Nappa, he was running so fast that the bald Saiyan couldn't even see him. Suddenly Nappa had an idea, he just put his arm out and knocked Flash unconscious. "Didn't your mum tell you not to play with your food?"

"Hey Idiots!" Gohan shouted at the Saiyans. "When my dad gets here you'll be sorry! He's stronger than both of you." This got Vegeta interested.

"Oh really? You know what I'm in a good mood today, Nappa halt your attacks." Vegeta replied as everyone looked confused. "If your father is a strong as you say I would like to fight him. He has three hours to get here, otherwise I let Nappa loose again."

"Vegeta, bu..." Nappa protested but was cut off by the prince.

"Do as I say Nappa!" The bald Saiyan just nodded as everyone gathered their breath. Krillin checked to see if Flash was ok. The bald monk lifted the speedster up a took him to the others.

.

Bulma stood there. It was painful that she couldn't do anything to help her friends. They were out there, risking their lives. She meanwhile was standing in a house wishing she could help. Bulma was comforted by Roshi.

"Don't worry I'm sure they are all fine." He said. Bulma though wasn't convinced.

"I just have a feeling that somethings gone terribly wrong." Bulma replied. Oolong suddenly rushed through the main enterance.

"You need to see this." He shouted. Roshi and Bulma looked as they saw Tien flying through the air. Bulma gasped as she noticed Tien was missing an arm.

"Tien what happened?"

"They were stronger than we thought, I lost my arm fighting one of them. Chiaotzu... Sacrificied himself to save me..." Everyone looked on in horror as Tien shed some tears. "The thing was, it was in vain. Chiaotzus sacrifice accomplished nothing!" Bulma started to treat Tiens wound.

"Is everyone else alright?" Bulma asked as Tien looked back at her, still crying.

"I'm sorry Bulma, Yamcha didn't make it either." The ceo of Capsule Corp looked at Tien with regret. She wanted to tell Yamcha that she was wrong. That he was worth fighting for, and now Yamcha was gone. Bulma hugged Tien, as she too was reduced to tears. "Don't worry, in a year we can just wish him back." All of them looked in the distance, contemplating today's events.

"We need you now more than ever Goku!" Roshi thought to himself.

.

Back with the others, everyone was on edge. The three hours were almost up and Goku was still nowhere to be found. Barry, now awake, was pacing up and down like a mad man. Batman was talking with Krillin and Diana, while Gohan was with Piccolo.

"Are you sure he is going to show up?" Batman asked.

"Goku has never let us down, I know he isn't about to start." Krillin angrily replied, Diana put her hand on his shoulder.

"Batman just wants to have a backup plan just in case." Diana said, Krillin shook her hand off his shoulder.

"You don't understand, Goku always comes through for us. Even in our darkest moments he always protects us."

"We're almost out of time! I have a plan to stop the bigger one, but if we go through with it then we might not have a way to beat the smaller one." Batman stated as the three were joined by Gohan, Piccolo and Flash.

"Looks like we have no choice. What's your plan?" Piccolo asked.

"Just watch for my signal." Vegeta and Nappa stood up.

"Well it's been three hours and no sign of Kakarot. I guess it's time to resume then? Nappa get them!" Vegeta yelled as Nappa stepped forward.

"So who wants a piece of me?" The bald Saiyan asked.

"Over here!" A voice shouted. Nappa looked to see batman standing in front of him.

"Oh this should be interesting, alright human show me what your made of." Batman charged at Nappa, punching him in the stomach. Nappa barely flinched as he crushed Batmans hand and lifted him up. The caped crusader cried out in agony as Nappa laughed.

"Are you all serious? This is the best warriors you have? Pathetic, any last words?" Batman then smiled.

"Close your eyes."

"What?" The batsuit revealed a nozzle that shot gas at Nappa. The Saiyan covered his eyes as he called out in pain. "What did you do?"

"It's called pepper spray. It temporarily blinds the eyes of whoever it may touch." Batman then turned to the other warriors. "Now!" They then all set off towards Nappa. Flash was the first to get there as he kept punching Nappa in the stomach at extreme speed. Flash then kicked him towards piccolo who smashed him in the head. Gohan was next as he tripped the Saiyan, Krillin then kneed him in his stomach. That just left the Amazon as she flew towards Nappa with determination in her eyes, shouting.

"This is for everyone you murdered!" Diana was about to swing but suddenly stopped. She dropped her sword, as the Amazon looked down all she saw was a whole in her chest. Everyone looked shocked as they turned around and saw Vegeta standing there, having just fired. Gohan rushed over to Diana's body.

"Come on Diana, wake up. WAKE UP!" Gohan cried out. Batman though confronted the young boy.

"I'm sorry, she's gone." Flash's sadness suddenly turned into anger.

"You! You son of a..." Barry suddenly rocketed at Vegeta. The prince was caught off guard and was sent flying backwards.

"What? That can't be, you were only a little faster than Nappa. How can you get the drop on me!" Vegeta said as Barry yet again punched him.

"I'm going to make you pay!" Back over with the others while they were all feeling sad, Nappa had got his bearings and stared at Gohan. He stood up, and then fired at the boy. Gohan's heart stopped as he saw the Ki blast charging towards him. He closed his eyes waiting for the inevitable.

However after a second he felt that nothing had changed. Gohan opened his eyes and couldn't believe what he saw. Piccolo was standing in front of him, and had taken the blow of Nappas attack. Piccolo cried out in pain as he fell backwards, time slowed for Gohan as his mentor hit the ground hard. The half Saiyan cried out as he lifted Piccolos head up.

"No, Mr Piccolo you can't die. I won't let you die." Gohan whimpers as the Namekian opened his eyes.

"Hey kid, guess I'm not walking out of this one huh?" Piccolo replied as Gohan started to cry. "Listen I don't have much time, so I just wanna say two things. Firstly never give up Gohan. I have never seen someone with more potential than you."

"I wont Mr Piccolo, and the second thing?"

"You are like the son that I never had. I'm proud to call you my friend Gohan" Piccolo then closed his eyes and drifted away.

.

Kami looked over the lookout, he had felt the attack by the Saiyan. Piccolo was dying, and that meant he was as well. Mr Popo was next to him as Goku arrived at the lookout from otherworld.

"I'm here Kami, I'm gonna make sure everyone's alright!" Goku yelled as Kami held out his hand.

"It's too late I'm afraid." Kami said as Goku stood next to him. "Piccolo is dying as we speak. This is the end of the road for me I'm afraid." Goku was left speechless after hearing what Kami said. "Mr Popo." The assistant of Kami looked at his master with sadness in his eyes.

"What is it?" Mr Popo asked.

"It has been an honour to serve beside you. Goodbye, my friend." Kami's body then disappeared into thin air. Mr Popo fell to his knees as he mourned his masters death, Goku clenched his fists.

"Mr Popo is everyone else alright?" Goku asked.

"We have also lost Yamcha, Chiaotzu and Diana." Mr Popo replied, this had gotten Goku even more upset.

"I guess it's time to get going." Goku then flew off the lookout into the oncoming battle.

.

Gohan felt weak, his father was taken from him last year. Now his mentor was gone as well. Piccolo might have once been evil, but during the whole year they spent together. Gohan had found something inside of the Namekian that no one else had been able to see, goodness.

After the initial shock had wore off though, anger started to build up in Gohan. The half Saiyan yelled out in pure rage. This had shocked even Vegeta, as the Prince had picked up his scouter after subduing Flash. Gohan started to power up his attack. Never before had so much darkness clouded his thoughts.

"Masenko..." Gohan aimed at Nappa as the bald Saiyan smiled.

"Oh yeah, this should be interesting." He muttered. Vegeta looked at the scouter again as Gohan's power level continued to increase.

"Wait Nappa, this one is much more powerful!" Vegeta yelled.

"HA!" Gohan fired his Ki blast right at Nappa, although due to Vegeta's warning, Nappa had manged to block it. As he saw his attack fail, Gohan fell to his knees out of energy. "I'm sorry Mr Piccolo, I tried." Vegeta smiled after seeing Gohan in action.

"Listen, you got heart, but you'll never be as strong as a Saiyan, kid." Everyone turned to Vegeta as he continued. "I think it's time to end this, Nappa finish them!" Nappa then charged his attack, and aimed it at Batman. The caped crusader barely even recognised an attack heading his way. Gohan, Krillin and the Flash looked over to see Batman still standing. Plus in front of him was a familiar face.

"Dad!" Gohan yelled as he ran over to his father, who was followed by Krillin.

"Hey Gohan, wow you really have grown. Haven't you? Hey Krillin you hanging on in there?" Goku asked his best friend.

"Yeah, just hanging on in there." Krillin replied as the Flash shook hands with the Saiyan raised on earth.

"So you must be Goku, very nice to meet you. I'm the Flash and this is my friend Batman." Flash said, he was met with a scowl from Batman. "Don't worry, he's like that to everyone." Suddenly they all turned around due to Vegeta clapping.

"Bravo on your reunion, though it will be a short one." Goku fully turned towards the two Saiyans as Vegeta continued. "Welcome Kakarot, we have been waiting for you."

"You want me? Well you got me!" The earth born Saiyan shouted as he started to charge his energy. Goku screamed at the top of his voice as the ground shook. The amount of energy that he possessed shocked the other two Saiyans right to their core.

"Vegeta, what did the scouter say about his Power level?" Nappa asked.

"It's over nine thousand!" The prince yelled as he crushed his scouter.

"What nine thousand? There's now way that can be right, can it?" He was met with a reply from Goku.

"Oh it's right, huh your scared now? Wow at this rate I won't even have to use the Kaio Ken on you." This peaked Vegeta's interest.

"I don't care how powerful you are. You are nothing compared to me." Nappa screamed as he charged at Goku. However before he was even close, Nappa was smashed in the face by a combined effort of Flash and Krillin. The bald Saiyan was sent tumbling towards the prince. "You don't seem upset prince Vegeta."

"Oh Nappa, I'm furious. Though that low class Saiyan is still no match for me. Besides when we have the Dragonballs we will just wish for immortality. Then no one will be able to stop us!" Vegeta said out loud, this left Goku confused.

"Wait what, but you killed Piccolo." Goku replied.

"And your point is?"

"Well if he's dead then the dragonballs don't work." There was about ten seconds of awkward silence.

"What?"

"Well this is awkward. Please prince Vegeta, I didn't..." Nappa tried to explained but was cut of by the prince.

"I'm not mad."

"Your not?"

"No, you didn't know that he was the key to unlocking immortality. I can't be mad at you Nappa." Nappa felt the weight fall off his shoulders.

"Thank you Vegeta."

"Listen Nappa. Hypothetically, if you were to bleed out right there. What would your final words be?"

"Well I never gave it much thought, but I always wanted to say. I am hilarious, and you will quote everything I say." Vegeta paused for a second.

"Interesting." Out of the blue the prince blasted his partner into smoke. The heroes were left speechless as they watched the culprit. Knowing full well that they had their jobs cut out.

 **So Tien lives! While Piccolo and Diana do not. I'm not going to talk about this decision right now cause that would mean spoilers. Also if you were wondering why I made Krillin and Flash defeat Nappa instead of Goku. It's because even though Goku and Superman are the main characters, I want the supporting cast to get their moments. This felt like a good opportunity to show not only that they are strong. But that they can work as a team. Now with that out of the way it's time for some reviews.**

 **Chronotimeguard: Yeah I get what you mean. For me there is no point in making one side so much stronger than the other. Otherwise what's the point of a crossover?**

 **Dark flacon: 1: We will find out. 2: I had eight sibermen because I wanted Vegeta to give them one each.**

 **Jackalope89: Yes thanks for the advice. I did proofread this chapter and spotted a lot of easy mistakes.**

 **Touzoshin: In my world Dick was unaware of Bruce's identity till now. The thing with the Saiyans is that in canon they obliterated the z warriors. And in my story the only three DC characters who were there before Goku were. Batman who despite his brain couldn't hurt them. Flash who is still very young and starting out and Diana who is the strongest out of all the side characters. Also I added character deaths for two reasons. 1: to set up Namek. (ait I haven't revealed that yet. Oh well I'm sure you guessed.) 2: Cause I want people to know that I'm not afraid to kill off a character.**

 **Guest (Mdhunter): Thanks**

 **Guest: do not worry Superman and Goku will not fight each other. Maybe they might get in a scuffle, way down the line like post buu. (Not confirmed just a few ideas). They will team up.**

 **Coronadomantes: Thanks**


	11. Saiyan Saga Finale

**Hi everyone welcome to the next chapter. This on did take a lot of time to do, it was a pain to write. (Mainly cause it's mostly action sequences. Which i need to improve on.) I do hope you like it. Thanks to you all! My story just passed five thousand views. You guys rock!**

Vegeta stood his ground, finally rid of that thorn in his side. The prince may not be getting immortality, though he had something else even better.

"Why? I thought he was your friend, why did you do that Vegeta?" Goku asked his fellow Saiyan.

"Because he was weak, there is no room for weakness in a Saiyan." Vegeta replied as Goku continued to stare at him. "Listen Kakarot, we are the last two full blooded Saiyans alive. The way I see it, we need to stick together. So I am going to offer you a deal. Leave this pathetic world and come work for me!"

"No!" The bluntness of Goku's answer caught Vegeta off guard. "Your a menace who kills anyone he wants, even your own crew. Why would I ever want to join up with you?" Vegeta chuckled.

"A pity Kakarot. I guess after today there's only going to be one Saiyan left standing, and that is me." The two Saiyans stared at the other, cementing a rivalry between them. Vegeta was the first to power up, everyone stared at the prince with fear. Goku followed as the rest of them backed away. The earth born Saiyan attacked first.

"Kaio Ken!" Goku's fist slammed into Vegeta's face. The prince was pushed a little bit backwards, but recovered with ease. Vegeta tried to trip Goku, but he just flew into the air. The prince followed as the battle became airborn. Vegeta tried to blast Goku out of the sky, yet failed at all his attempts. The two of them then stopped attacking each other.

"Why have they stopped fighting?" Flash asked.

"It looks like they are talking with each other." Krillin commented. Back with

"I'm impressed Kakarot, that is an accomplishment in of itself. However you can and will not beat me. I am an Saiyan elite, you are nothing but a low class warrior." Vegeta yelled at his fellow Saiyan.

"Listen Vegeta it doesn't have to be this way. If you leave now and never come back, no one has to get hurt." Goku replied.

"We are Saiyans Kakarot, bred to fight our enemies. This planet has made you soft, no matter. I will beat some sense into you." The prince charged at Goku with ferocity. The lower class Saiyan was landing a few hits, yet Vegeta eventually started to get ahead. The prince dodged an uppercut and kicked Goku in the back. It was time for Goku to get serious.

"Kaio Ken times three!" The earth born Saiyan then knocked the elite into a cliff. This gave him just enough time to talk to his friends. "Krillin, take Gohan and the others to Kame house. I will meet you there when this is all over.

"Dad I won't leave you!" Gohan protested.

"Gohan you and your mother are everything to me. If I lost either of you I don't know what I'd do. Please just do what I say." Goku said. Gohan wanted to stay, but deep down he knew his father was right.

"Ok dad." Gohan

"Goku take this." Krillin shouted as he threw a senzu bean towards Goku. They Saiyan caught it with ease. Krillin and Gohan flew off. Then Batman plus the flash entered the batwing, and flew off after them. Goku then turned to see Vegeta standing there. This got him thinking. Vegeta could have attacked him at anytime so why didn't he?

"How sentimental Kakarot." The elite sarcastically said. "Makes me want to puke."

"Why are you doing this Vegeta?" Goku asked. "You came here for the dragon balls, but they're long gone. What do you have to prove by beating me?"

"You don't get it Kakarot. I never back down from a fight and neither should you, we are Saiyans! You have forgotten everything about our race, and it's all because of this planet. I guess I am going to destroy it." Vegeta flew up into the air and faces towards Goku. He gets into a position to fire his Ki attack, Goku did the same.

"Don't even think about it!"

"Enough of this. Galick..."

"Ka Me.."

"Gun..."

"Ha Me..."

"FIRE!"

"HA!" The two Saiyans unleashed their Ki blasts at the other. The purple of Vegeta's Galik gun, plus Goku's Blue Kamehameha clashed in spectacular fashion. The prince was left shocked at Goku's attack.

"Impossible, that attack is just like my Galick gun! No matter it is still not enough to protect this planet." The beams continued to collide as Goku was started to lose out. He needed to think of a plan at that moment. Suddenly an idea popped into his head, it was risky but worth it.

"Kaio Ken times four!" Goku's Kamehameha burst into life as it blasted the prince of all Saiyans Galick gun away. Vegeta could do nothing as he was blasted skywards. The earth born Saiyan stood there for a couple of seconds before collapsing. King Kai had warned him not to go over three times, yet he did it anyway. At least it was all over, finally Goku could go home and reconnect with Chi Chi and Gohan.

Goku tried to get up but his body just didn't want to budge. Suddenly he felt it, the energy Goku could sense meant one thing. Vegeta was still alive, and heading towards him. The earth born Saiyan relentlessly tried to get to his senzu bean, yet he wasn't fast enough. Vegeta now stood over his rival, Goku cried in agony as he was subjected to a kick from the prince.

"I have to say that was quite a show Kakarot." Vegeta said as Goku continued to try and move with no success. "Listen Kakarot if you tell me how you managed to get so powerful this fast. I might consider letting you live."

"Go to hell!" Goku angrily replied as Vegeta laughed.

"Oh Kakarot, I'm not the one going to hell." The elite raised his palm, ready to attack. Goku couldn't do anything as the ki built up in Vegeta's hand. "Goodbye Kakarot." Then all of a sudden the prince was sent flying backwards from a punch. Goku looked up to see a man standing there. He was tall, wore a blue suit with one red cape. Plus he had a 's' symbol on his chest. The man kneeled next to Goku.

"Are you alright sir?" He asked him.

"Yeah I will be, listen can you do me a favour? In my pouch there's a little bean could you get that for me?" The man nodded as he picked up the senzu bean and gave it to Goku. The earth born Saiyan eat it, in a flash Goku was magically healed from the bean. The stranger was amazed by what had just happened.

"That's incredible!"

"Senzu beans, heals any physical injuries in an instant. Thanks for the save, I'm Goku."

"Superman." The two of them shook hands smiling. They were soon interrupted by a vengeful Vegeta.

"Ok, who dares interrupt my fight with Kaka..." Vegeta suddenly stopped when he saw the symbol on superman's chest. After taking a couple of seconds to gather his thoughts, the prince clenched his fists in anger. He hadn't felt this much since he heard about planet Vegeta's demise. "Kryptonian. I was always under the impression that Frieza wiped you all out. I guess one of you was off planet when it blew. No matter, I will soon correct that mistake!"

Vegeta sent a Ki blast at the two heroes both of them dodged. The prince then charged at the kryptonian, this time showing no remorse. Vegeta was enraged letting out a flurry of punches against the kryptonian. Superman manged to dodge most of them but eventually was hit by the prince. Goku then attacked him, the prince dodged two punches before kneeing his opponent in the stomach.

"You know I have given you every chance Kakarot. I have spared you numerous times throughout this encounter. And what do I get in return? A Saiyan defiying his own race to team up with Kryptonians. You sicken me Kakarot." Vegeta said as Goku and superman suddenly sent him flying the other way. "That's it, time to end this." All of a sudden an energy blast was sent the princes way. Vegeta managed to dodge as he looked up to find a familiar face in front of him. "Cui!"

"Hello Vegeta. I have a message from Lord Frieza, your services are no longer required." Cui again sent a blast at Vegeta, which was also dodged.

"How did you find me Cui?"

"You left your communicator on." Vegeta was left suprised.

"What? No that's impossible, I made sure it was turned off all the way to..." Vegeta then suddenly realised what had happened. "God dammit Nappa!" Cui stood there laughing.

"Oh Vegeta it's going to be so good killing you!" The two powered up and charged at the other.

.

Flying was once an issue for Gohan, now it came to him like breathing. The wind, all the views. Being up in the air was always peaceful for Gohan. It almost made him forget everything that had happened over the last few hours. So many were gone, and with Piccolo being one of them dragon balls weren't an option. Now the Demi Saiyans father was having the battle of his life, and there wasn't a thing Gohan could do.

Why did he feel so weak? The son of Goku was always a peaceful boy, violence didn't come easy to him. Maybe Piccolo's training had rubbed off on him more than expected. Gohan knew he had to do something. So he turned the other way and flew back to his father. Krillin spotted him and chased after the young boy.

"Gohan were are you going?" Krillin asked him. The demi Saiyan stopped in his tracked as he turned to Krillin.

"I can't just stand here and let my dad get hurt! I'm going to help him." Gohan replied.

"Just think about this for a second."

"No!" The bluntness of the child's voice caught Krillin off guard.

"Nothing I can do to change your mind?" Gohan shook his head. "Alright then, but I'm coming too. If anything happened to you, Chi Chi would kill me."

"Hey!" Flash shouted as the two of them looked at the batwing. "Don't forget us too, we're kind of a team now!" Gohan smiled as ten four heroes set off back to the battle.

.

Superman stood there puzzled. He originally thought that the Saiyan was the only threat. Now here stood another alien, hell bent on killing Vegeta. The main thought that kept popping into his mind. Could this thing be trusted? On one hand Vegeta said that he worked for Frieza. Jor El said that the tyrant destroyed his home world of Krypton. On the other hand, Cui was fighting Vegeta which meant they had a common enemy. Eventually though he came to a conclusion.

"Let them continue." Superman told Goku. "They are not our friends. We let them fight and whichever wins will take us on."

"Really? I wanted to fight them!" Goku replied.

"Your really going to risk the safety of everyone on this planet just so you can have a good fight?"

"Fine you win!"

Vegeta and Cui continued their battle. While Vegeta did manage to get a few punches against his foe. It was clear that Cui was gaining the upper hand. The alien kicked Vegeta in the stomach, who was sent flying across the desert. Surprisingly though Vegeta was rather relaxed.

"I have to say this has been fun, but now it's time you all die!" Vegeta yelled as all three of them looked on with anticipation. "We may be hours away from seeing a full moon, but Saiyans have their own secret weapon." The prince threw a glowing orb into the sky. Suddenly Vegeta's body started to grow. His skin was replaced by fur, plus Vegeta's face became shaped like monkey. Cui and Goku took a fighting stance while Superman just stood there shocked.

"That form won't save you Vegeta." Cui said.

"You know as well as I do Cui, a Saiyan in this form is ten times more powerful." Superman flew upwards and attacked the ape. However Vegeta easily blocked his punch. The Saiyan elite punched superman so hard that he smashed into the ground. Goku was next as he used Kaio Ken to try and even the playing field. He managed to kick Vegeta in the ankle. The ground shook as Vegeta fell to one knee. However after a short period of time, the prince recovered. He smashed Goku in the face a couple of times. The earth born Saiyan crashed into the floor right next to superman.

.

Batman and the others had just arrived to the battleground, where they saw Vegeta's giant ape form.

"Who are these other guys? Krillin asked.

"No idea." Flash replied. Everyone continued to watch as they saw Goku and the other guy both defeated.

"We have to do something." Gohan said. He started to fly up but was stopped by the Flash.

"Gohan, we can't go rushing in without a plan. If your dad couldn't beat him head on, what chance do we have?"

"We don't need to." Krillin chimed in as the others looked at him. "I once remembered Goku in this form, we were able to stop him by cutting off his tail. We do that and Vegeta will go back to normal." Batman then picked up Diana's sword off the ground.

"I have an idea, can you keep him distracted?" Batman asked.

.

Cui was nervous, he had underestimated Vegeta and now paled in comparison. The alien desperately tried to dodge incoming punches from the ape. However it was all in vain as Vegeta picked him up. The great ape laughed as he crushed his adversary's bones.

"Goodbye Cui." Vegeta said as he crushed Cui until there was nothing left. Goku and Superman were left speechless at Vegeta's merciless slaughter. The ape looked at them and laughed. "So who do I kill first? Kakarot or the Kryptonian?"

"How about neither!" A voice called out. The prince of all Saiyans turned to see Gohan and Flash standing there.

"That's it big fella, come this way." Flash whispered as Vegeta turned and walked towards them. The two of them continued this until they were away from Goku and superman.

"Hey!" Krillin shouted as Vegeta looked behind him. The bald monk had put his hands next to his eyes. "Solar flare!" A huge light blinded the ape as he covered them in pain. "Now!"

The batwing soared into the sky. The cockpit opened as batman leaped from the plane and hovered behind the ape. Holding the Amazon sword, batman sliced the apes tail. Vegeta cried out in pain as he reverted back to his original form.

"That's it I have had enough of this." Vegeta powered up. The amount of Ki that was on display was overwhelming. The prince was about to attack, until he stopped I'm his tracks. Pain overtook the Saiyan as he looked down to see a whole in the side of his stomach. Superman had manged to create lasers from his eyes. Even the man of steel was shocked by his new abilities.

Vegeta started to walk to his pod. Knowing he couldn't continue in this state. Though as he opened the pod, the Saiyan was confronted by Krillin.

"You think that you can kill all our friends and get away with it?" Krillin asked as he held a Ki ball in his hand. As he was about to strike, the bald monk was stopped by Batman.

"I have done a lot of things to criminals in the past. However even I draw the line at murder." Batman said as Vegeta got into his pod.

"He's right Krillin." Goku whispered as they all looked at him. "Who knows, maybe one day he can become an ally." The prince scoffed at that remark.

"We will meet again Kakarot and I promise you, next time it' won't be as allies." The Saiyan pod shot up into the sky. Leaving our heroes to wonder, what was happening next?

 **So that is officially the end of the Saiyan arc. Two things. One, I added Cui in here because of reasons in upcoming chapters. Two superman did not try and kill Vegeta. He didn't know he had heat vision yet, so it was purely off instincts. Now time for the reviews.**

 **Jackalope89: Thanks again ;)**

 **Guestofguest: (slow clap)**

 **Help someone: Oh s*** that's a lot of questions so here goes.**

 **1: No plans for them yet.**

 **2: Diana will be on King Kai's. Underworld will just be my equivalent of hell.**

 **3: Honestly I'm trying not to have the DC characters use Ki. Though it might get to a point where a have to.**

 **4: No**

 **5: Yes (Eventually)**

 **6: Apart from the green lanterns, the sinestro Corp will have an apperance.**

 **7: No (Otherwise Goku would achieve that form much earlier).**

 **8: No current plans for power girl.**

 **9: Of course Lex will make an apperance. I don't yet know about the war suit though.**

 **10: I will have one after Namek, though I am not going to reveal which one now.**

 **Dark Flacon: Thanks for the support. I am glad you didn't see the deaths coming.**

 **Guest 1: Yeah. As I started to plan the fight I thought to myself what would happen if Tien got it chopped off but lived. I came up with a great idea and I hope you enjoy reading it. In terms of your idea for buu saga. It's interesting but doesn't bobidi use the evil in a persons heart to control them. So it surely wouldn't work? Although like you said superman is vulnerable to magic, so it could. (Have to think about that when the time comes).**

 **Guest 2: OK, disappointed you didn't like the story. But everyone has an opinion and I totally respect yours. In terms of Flash and Krillin. I wanted to make it so that because Nappa was so focused on Goku he was left open for an attack by the others. Like I said earlier I don't want DC characters to use Ki.**

 **.**

 **See you all next time for the start of the Namek saga.**


	12. Atlantis Saga: Off to Namek

**Hello everyone. So I like to start off by saying that while some of our heroes are off to Namek, a mini arc will take place. It will only be around three or four chapters long. Originally it was meant to be the arc after Namek however after thinking about it some more I realised it makes much more sense to have it now. Not quite ready to reveal it yet so let's enjoy this chapter first.**

Everyone made their way to Kame house, none of them however said anything. The battle had worn them all out. Not to mention all the friends that had been lost. It was a hard pill to swallow, yet Gohan had a small glimmer of hope.

"So what do we do next?" Gohan asked as he was comforted by his father.

"Honestly I don't think any of us know." Goku replied as they arrived at their destination. Bulma was the first out of the house, followed by a one arm Tien.

"What happened?" Bulma asked as everyone put their heads down.

"We lost Diana, and Piccolo." Krillin whispered. Bulma and Tien stood, shocked at this revelation.

"So that means..."

"We can't wish any of them back." Tien said as he punched the ground. "Damn it! I failed you Chiaotzu, I'm a terrible friend."

"You can't blame yourself." Batman butted in. "We all knew the risks when we signed up. None of us can bring them back."

"You see that's where your wrong!" A voice telepathically called out. Everyone jumped up scared with the exception of Goku, who just laughed.

"Don't worry guys that's just King Kai, he's a friend. Hey King Kai, what did you mean by we were wrong?" Goku asked.

"I mean there is a way to save all of your friends." Everyone's eyes shot up when that piece of information was revealed. "However you lot must do something for me."

"What's that?"

"I believe that Vegeta is heading to a planet called Namek. It's the home of the Namekian's, Piccolo's race. I spoke to the elder Namekian, and he says that if you stop Vegeta. He will let you use the dragon balls." Everyone with the exception of Batman smiled.

"That means Chiaotzu can be wished back as well." Tien said as he hugged Krillin.

"Hey easy there Tien, still a bit sore." Krillin replied as they laughed together.

"Listen there's one more thing." King Kai telepathically shouted. Everyone then fell silent. "Vegeta is on his way right now, so if you want to have a shot at this you need to leave ASAP. Listen I got to go, good luck everyone." Everybody walked into Kame house. Batman, Superman and flash got acquainted with those they had not met before. Finally discussing what to do next.

"Look I wanna save everyone, but where are we going to find a spaceship that can fit all of us?" Flash asked.

"My father created one we can just use his." Bulma said.

"What's the catch?" Batman asked. The blue haired women then sighed.

"Well there's two problems. Firstly there's only enough seats for three people, meaning not all of us are going. Secondly it doesn't have an engine, and our team are years from developing one."

"So what your saying is that we are effectively stuck!" Tien frustratingly said. Everyone was thinking of a solution, until superman stepped up.

"Wait, remember how I told you I was sent to earth as a baby?" He yelled as everyone nodded. "Well I still have the pod that took me. We can just use the engine in that to take us."

"Well that's better than nothing, so who's going?" Bulma asked.

"I can go..." Goku tried to say, before feeling a huge burst of pain in his ribs.

"Oh no. You and Superman are obviously in no condition to travel, let alone take on Vegeta again."

"I'm fine Bul..." Yet again Goku cried out in pain.

"Now who is actually going to go." Everyone thought about it for a second, until flash stood up.

"I think I should go. If I can find a way to increase my speed. Vegeta will be no problem." Flash explained.

"I think I should go to!" Krillin shouted, which suprised everyone.

"You sure buddy?" Goku asked as his best friend started to breath heavily.

"Yeah, I need to do this!"

"Alright now that just leaves one more seat, I would go myself. However I don't think that would accomplish anything." Bulma said as everyone looked at each other. Gohan sat to himself hearing everyone talking but himself. Anger started to build up in the half Saiyan. The images of Piccolo's dead body and Nappas laughing face burned in his mind. Eventually he snapped.

"Well if Tien can't go I could always..." Master Roshi explained before being cut off by Gohan.

"I'm going." He whispered. Everyone stopped and looked at the boy, not knowing what to think. "I want to go dad!"

"Oh no your not!" A voice yelled out. Everyone looked to see a very angry women in the doorway.

"Uh oh." Chi Chi stormed into the room. No one said anything, not wanting to upset her.

"You have already missed a years worth of studying. You are not going to go and risk your life for a man who kidnapped you."

"Mr Piccolo sacrificed his life for me, I am not going to abandon him like that!"

"You are not going and that's final!"

"Listen to your mother kid." Batman said as he got up and knelt in front of Gohan. "You are an remarkable young man, but this is a fight you don't need to take part in."

"What? You think just because I'm a kid I can't fight? No I am going to go to Namek, and save my friend." Gohan replied.

"Goku do something!" Chi Chi yelled.

"I'm sorry Chi Chi, I think that Gohan should go." Goku whispered, hoping his wife wouldn't get too mad at him. To his surprise though she just smiled.

"O.k then, Gohan can go." No one could quite believe what they had just heard.

"Really?"

"Yes, of course you can go baby." Chi Chi walked outside as finally someone else spoke.

"Alright then that settles it. If you bring me the engine as soon as possible, then we should be ready. Meet at Capsule Corp headquarters by noon tomorrow." Bulma explained as everyone started to leave.

"Flash, meet me at the cave. I have something I think can help you." Batman said. Flash nodded as he ran off in the distance. Eventually everyone left with the exception of those who lived at Kame house, Bulma and Batman. "I hope this plan of yours works Bulma."

"I hope so too Bruce. I hope so too." Bulma replied as they both went there separate ways.

.

This had been one hell of a day for Clark. When he woke up in the morning, Clark was an outcast. Alone in a world were no one was like him. Now though, there were people left, right and centre like him. People with extraordinary abilities. However soon Clark remembered what had happened with Vegeta. How many more hidden abilities did he have? And how many could be potentially dangerous?

The kryptonian had finally arrived home. He was greeted by his adopted parents, who ran towards and hugged him.

"Clark are you well? What happened?" Martha questioned as Clark laughed.

"I'm fine mum. Actually I'm better than fine." Clark replied. Jonathan and Martha were confused by this.

"What do you mean Clark?" Jonathan asked his son.

"I found others like me, people with special powers." At first the parents of Clark Kent were shocked too say the least. With time though they were more accepting of this revelation.

"That's wonderful Clark."

"Yeah, listen I can't stay long, don't wait up for me." Clark ran into the shed. Where he looked for the engine to his pod. Out of nowhere the AI of Jor El popped up. "Jeez don't scare me like that."

"Kal, I am glad to see you in one piece. Though I must ask what is it your doing?" Jor El asked.

"I'm trying to disconnect the engine so we can put it into another ship." Clark replied.

"Where and why are you going?"

"I think it's to a planet called Namek. I found new friends while fighting the Saiyans. Some of their comrades didn't make it though, so we're going to Namek. Finding some dragon balls I think they're called." Jor El was displeased.

"Kal, dragon balls are a myth." Superman shook his head.

"No they're real. I even talked to someone called King Kai about it." Jor El was left stunned.

"You spoke with a Kai?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Kal, the Kai's are basically gods. They create life throughout the universe. Speaking to a Kai is one of the greatest honours in the entire universe." Suddenly the magnitude of what had happened started to sink in for Clark.

"Wow I never realised." Clark was trying to take the engine out with the help of his father. Until he noticed a grey cube inside. "What's this."

"Wait don't touch that." The kryptonian instantly moved his hand away. "That's called a phantom drive. It creates one singularity that connects to a kryptonian prison called the phantom zone. We have never tested it out on a planets surface before. Not even I know what it can do to this planet."

"Alright never touch the phantom drive, got it." Clark finished disabling the engine and walked outside, where he was confronted by Jonathan.

"Listen Clark, we need to talk." Jonathan said.

"Look dad I really got to go, speak to you later." In a flash the kryptonian flew off into the distance. Leaving his father with his feet firmly on the ground.

.

Bruce didn't really know how he was feeling. On one hand he was glad that Vegeta had been defeated. On the other it was almost scary the amount of people with extraordinary abilities popping up. The billionaire kept pondering what would happen if they were all to go rogue. Who would be able to stop them? Perhaps he was just being paranoid, they did seem like go people. Yet you could never be too cautious.

Bruce finnaly arrived at the cave, it was now night and very late. However both Alfred and Dick were still down. As he got out of the batwing Bruce was hugged by Dick.

"I'm fine Dick, don't worry about me." Bruce said as his adoptive son let go.

"I'm sorry, I already lost one father, just couldn't imagine loosing another." Dick replied. For the first time in a while, Batman actually smiled.

"I also want to say sorry." Dick was very suprised when he heard this. "For the last year I have treated you horribly, today that changes. You want to help me?"

"Yes!"

"Then I will train you. Be warned though you do what I say when I say it. And if you disobey me once then your fired." The boys eyes shot up as he heard this.

"Thank you!"

"Now get up to bed, it's past your bedtime." Dick ran upstairs exited. Alfred walk towards the playboy with a frown.

"Sir, are you sure it's wise to involve master Grayson?" Alfred asked. Bruce just sat next to the computer.

"I don't know anymore Alfred." Bruce replied.

"What do you mean?"

"Ever since my parents, I have pledged myself to stopping crime. I go out every night to keep the streets safe. Now I realise that crime doesn't come from the streets. It comes from the sky." Suddenly the two were joined by the flash. Though as he ran inside the alarms went off, Barry had two taser guns pointed at him. "Computer override one, nine, three, nine." The alarms instantly stopped as Barry sighed one relief.

"Wow you have a lot of stuff in here. Batsuit, Batcomputer, batmobile. Wonder what else you have? Batphone? Batspray? What about a bat credit card?" Barry joked.

"Allen, that has to be the stupidest idea I have ever heard." Bruce replied. "Now let me show you the reason I called you here." The billionaire got up and walked into another room. He was soon followed by the speedster, who stared in awe at what batman showed him.

"Is that?"

"Yes a hypersonic treadmill. I was originally going to give it to you to train for the Saiyans. However it was only completed three days ago." Barry was lost for words as he shook Bruce's hand.

"Why?" The playboy sighed when he heard that question.

"If you are going to beat Vegeta, your going to have to get faster. I just hope that you can get fast enough in such a short amount of time."

"Alright I'm going to give Bulma this, she can fit it in the ship." In a flash Barry had disappeared. Bruce walked towards the computer and changed the screen. Alfred looked in shocked as he saw a live feed of Flash running with the treadmill.

"Sir you bugged the treadmill?" Alfred questioned his employer.

"I have to know more about them." Batman replied.

"What for?"

"Insurance."

.

The next day everyone was gathered at Capsule Corp. Bulma was making the final preparations as they were waiting on Gohan.

"All right everyone we are good to go!" Bulma yelled as a door opened to a smiling Chi Chi. With her was a very depressed and funny looking Gohan.

"Hey kid, what's with the outfit?" Flash asked.

"If my little Gohan is going to another planet then I want him to look as smart as possible." Chi Chi said. Everyone else besides Batman tried to hold their laughter in. "Now Gohan, you stay close to Krillin and Flash at all times, do you understand?"

F"Yes mum, I will." Gohan bitterly replied as he joined the other two on the ship. All three said their final goodbyes as the door closed. The flash put the coordinates that Bulma gave him and they set off into space, an adventure awaited them.

.

 **So that's a wrap. Question: I made two batman references in this chapter, can you guess them?**

 **Review time!**

 **Berrus Sama: Ok let's go through these.**

 **1: it's an idea I considering.**

 **2: I have no plans to have the teen titans.**

 **3: Yeah I was thinking something like that. Can't say anymore though.**

 **4: Frieza definitely has run ins with the green lanterns.**

 **5: sorry I tried running it through a translator but I don't understand the question.**

 **6: I have got some ways of getting around this problem.**

 **Dark flacon: Yeah thanks for understanding. Also I'm glad that I can suprise a few of you with these changes. I don't think that they will change costumes unless it affects the story. Mainly because it would just be a bit pointless.**

 **Help someone: Unfortunately no ghost Nappa.**

 **Coronadomantes: thank you.**

 **Guest 1: thank you**

 **Guest 2: thanks, again I'm happy I am able to suprise you all. Yeah I do have a badass moment coming for Tien.**

 **Pr0dz: Well they only fight if they have to. This is what I love about the crossover. Both these teams protect the planet. But in two completely different ways. If you don't like it then that's fine. If everyone liked everything then the world would be a very boring place.**


	13. Sunken Sub

**Hey guys so two things before I begin. One, as you can see I had to change the title of the story. I noticed that there was another Justice League Z story, so out of respect for the author I changed it to 'The Justice Warriors'.**

 **Two, The two references to batman were the infamous Bat credit card from batman and robin (f*** you Joel Schumacher). And the code that batman says in the cave is actually the year batman was first appeared in comics. To anyone who said Batman vs Superman. That was actually a lex luthor quote so I didn't count it. (Although kudos for getting it.)**

 **So let's jump right into this chapter.**

.

It was a difficult time for Tien. His best friend died right in front of him, the dragon balls were gone. And to top it all off, he lost his arm because of two Saiyans. With Krillin, Gohan and Flash now gone to use these other dragon balls at least there was a little bit of hope for the former assassin.

"Tough couple of days huh?" A voice asked, Tien turned to see batman standing there.

"Yeah you could say that." Tien replied, not looking at him. Batman now realised that he wasn't the most depressed looking person there.

"Look I don't know you that well, but I know what it's like to lose someone close to you. I would like to help you get back on your feet." Tien turned to face the caped crusader.

"What did you have in mind?"

"Let's just say I know someone who can give you a prosthetic arm, interested?" Tien looked thrilled, this man could actually bring him a new arm? Then doubt started to form in the ex assassins mind.

"I don't know, I mean is it even possible to use my Ki with a fake arm?" Unexpectedly Batman's communications device started to beep in his ear.

"Hold that thought!" The dark knight held a button down. "Alfred what is it?"

"Sir I just like to inform you that a submarine has sank a few miles outside of Gotham harbour." Alfred told his boss.

"I'll be right there." Batman replied as Alfred hung up the phone. "Listen I have to go, if your interested please go to Wayne tower in Gotham city at four pm, local time tomorrow." Tien just nodded as the caped crusader walked out the room.

.

About an hour later Bruce had arrived back to Gotham city, it was actually peaceful. Bruce felt a little off put by the fact that he and everyone else had just fought for world peace. Yet no one knew about it at all. Having picked up a scuba kit at the cave, batman was ready to investigate. He dived into the bay and went further down this rabbit hole.

"Sir me and master Dick are connected to the camera on your head." Alfred explained on the communicator. Meanwhile Bruce had finally entered the submarine, the decks were covered by darkness. The billionaire turned around the corner and saw more dead bodies than he had ever seen before.

"My god, there must be over one hundred people serving on this ship." Bruce whispered, not wanting to make a lot of noise. As Bruce continued his way through the ship, he eventually found a giant hole in the side. "This must be where the ship leaked. Though I have no idea what could cause a hole like this." As Dick looked at the live feed he noticed something.

"Dad, can you look to your left please." Dick asked the dark knight. Bruce obliged as he found something else on the floor.

"This is the missing side of the submarine. It doesn't make any sense though, there are three holes here. Plus the sides of the hole look like they have been pulled outwards. All evidence point to someone ripping this piece out of position."

"You don't think it could be one of your new friends do you?" Alfred asked.

"No, I was with them when this happened. This particular incident is someone else's handy work." Bruce responded. The sights only got worse as batman continued his way through the ship. It was almost too much for Dick. If he hadn't had already seen death, the boy would have already left. The dark knight eventually made his way to the control room. He tried to access security tapes, however it was quite clear the machine was broken. "Damn it, wait a second. I'm sure I can use this." Bruce said as he picked up a camera on the table.

"It's been completely flooded, how is that going to help us?" Dick said.

"Actual camera may be broken, but the memory should still be in tact." The playboy replied. Bruce continued through the ship, until he was interrupted by Alfred.

"Sir, the military is on its way towards the submarine. I highly suggest that you evacuate, soon as possible."

"Understood, I am on my way up now." The billionaire managed to swim up and enter the batwing undetected. While flying back, something started to bother Bruce. How was someone able to sneak upon a military submarine like that?

.

Back at the cave Dick was trying not to be bored out of his mind. When Dick dreamed of being a superhero, sitting behind a computer screen wasn't his idea of fun. He got that Bruce was just being careful, but Dick knew he could do so much more. At that point the boy promised himself never to stop helping people. Never to stop training. And never to give up fighting. In a flash Bruce's face appeared on the bat computer.

"Dick, I would like you to analyse the card I took. I'm uploading it to the Batcomputer now." The screen suddenly changed to inside the submarine before it sank. Standing in front of the camera was a scientist, and behind him two soldiers. The man in the white coat then started to speak.

"Hello my name is Doctor Shin, I am a researcher for the United States military. We are on our way to theoretically the location of Atlantis. I believe that their civilisation still thrives today. Some of the knowledge they posses could be key to project, A Sixteen. I am surprised that my research recently got a huge injection from the government. Though what's the expression never look a gift horse in the mouth."

Dick continued to watch the footage until the submarine started to shake. Doctor Shin looked very scared.

"What was that?" He asked.

"I don't know scanners can't pick up any other submarines in the area." The captain replied. The alarms aboard started to sound as everyone ran towards a storage box picking up some guns, Doctor Shin meanwhile turned off the footage.

Dick sat there pondering to himself, what was he to do next? Dick decided that the best thing for him to do was to research this Doctor Shin. Who was he, and what did Doctor Shin want with Atlantis. Dick checked the web for Shins address. As soon as he found it, Dick contacted his mentor.

"I found something, a man called Doctor Shin was aboard the vessel. He was researching the lost city of Atlantis. I thought that maybe you should check over to his house to see if you can find any clues. He lives on seventy six, Kane Way." Dick said.

"Oh I'm already there." Batman softly replied. This shocked the adopted son of Bruce Wayne.

"What?"

"Nine minutes and forty seven seconds. That is a pass, barely."

"Wait you watched the footage and still made me do all this work."

"Yes. Now I have been searching through Shins research and have discovered something." Dick was a little angry, but ignored his feelings and continued his job.

"What is it?"

"Shin spent the last ten years looking for Atlantis. Shin even lost his job at a university, because he was described as 'an embarrassment'."

"Fine, he was a looney."

"There's more to it, he was continued to be laughed at by his peers. Until just yesterday when the government decided to lead an expedition to find Atlantis. This was right out of the blue."

"Wait so the suits at Washington decide to visit Atlantis the same day you battle aliens? That can not be a coincidence."

"Exactly, though that's still not the weirdest thing. Shin believed that one man could be the key to take him to Atlantis, someone named Arthur Curry. Shin wanted to find Curry, but ran out of time." Batman paused for a bit. "Alright that's enough from you tonight, I'm going to look around for a bit, before heading back to the cave." Bruce disconnected the call. Dick turned to Alfred.

"Time for bed, Master Grayson." Alfred said

"Is he always this grumpy?" Dick questioned

"Oh you have no idea."

.

Clark always had fun seeing the city of metropolis in the sky. It was one of the most beautiful things in the world, especially at night. Lights illuminating all the buildings never got old for him. Every time he looked at people down below, Clark felt like a bird soaring through the wind.

The reporter landed on the balcony of his home shortly after. Clark looked back at his injuries, but was shocked to discover that they were now gone. Apart from a few bruises, there was no evidence that the kryptonian had picked up any injuries. Clark hoped that he would get a quiet night in by himself, after all the fighting. His hopes were dashed by a knock on his door. The man opened the door, to his surprise stood someone he didn't expect.

"Lois?" Clark stuttered.

"Smallville! We're have you been? I have been trying to call you for about three hours now!" Lois yelled.

"Sorry Lois, I was at my parents for the weekend, what's wrong?" The female reporter stormed into Clarks apartment and sat on his sofa. The kryptonian shut the door and sat next to her.

"Look I need your help Kent."

"Alright what do you need my help with?" Lois took out a tablet, and started showing Clark some images.

"Somethings going on Smallville. Yesterday astronomers said that a meteor hit the earth, but somethings off about it all. If it was a meteor why was the military there, and closing off all areas?" Clark desperately tried to think off an excuse. If Lois revealed his identity, who knows what would happen to him.

"Well maybe they were there to make sure it didn't carry any deadly diseases."

"Then why not call the CDC? A US submarine also sank off the coast of Gotham today. The pictures from a local fishing boat showed that the main hull was still in tact and what ever hit it must have been very precise."

Even from his short time working with Lois. Clark knew that she was one of the most determined people on earth, however he refused to give up.

"Well it's always possible that it hit a rock." Clark argued.

"These machines are built to survive missiles, you think a rock could break it?" Lois, fought back.

"If you want my help Lois, your going to have to give me a bit more evidence than this."

"I thought you might say that." All of a sudden Lois phone beep, as she opened it up the female reporter smiled. "Right on time as always Jimmy, here take a look at this. Clark looked in horror as it showed a picture of him flying. "Jimmy took this three hours ago. There are people out there with extraordinary gifts. I want the world to hear their story."

"Lois, maybe they don't want to be found."

"Look whoever this guy is, surely people would want to know more about him?" Lois looked back at the picture and groaned. "Too bad we can't see his face. Would make finding him so much easier."

"Your not going to stop are you?" Lois shook her head as Clark sighed. "Alright fine I'll help you, just lets not do anything that will get us in trouble." Lois gained a huge smile on her face, she ran up and hugged Clark.

"Kent, your the best." She let go of the Kryptonian. "I'll talk to you more about it tomorrow." Lois left, leaving Clark to his thoughts. If he wasn't able to get Lois to stop. At least he would be able to keep her off the trail for a while.

.

Death was a cruel thing for anyone to take. Especially if it was to someone you were very close to. The one thing you care about taken, not being able to speak with them again. That was the pain that Arthur Curry was going through right now. His father had just died of cancer and the funeral was today. Living in a lighthouse his whole life meant that it wasn't everyday that Arthur was able to visit Gotham city. It was a really nice place, he knew his father would have loved it.

If there was anything that cheered him up it was walking along the beach. He couldn't explain why, but every time Arthur walked near water it was like the ocean calling him. It just felt right to him, like the sea was his true home. Arthur continued along until he a gang of three members, standing in a circle. They were all laughing at a fish, that was caught in a beer can. The blond man ran towards the gang.

"Hey, let him go." Arthur shouted as he rescued the fish and put him back in the ocean. The gang members groaned.

"Hey we were having fun with that!" One of them shouted.

"Yeah and now we're gonna have fun with you!" Another replied. They all surrounded Arthur as he got in a fighting stance. The first one charged at him but was easily turned over. The next punched him straight in the face, but Arthur was unfazed. He punched the gang member right back, knocking him out. The final member tried to stab Arthur, but the blade just bounced off him.

All of them looked in horror as the blade landed on the floor. They all ran off as quickly as possible.

"What are you?" One of them yelled, as Arthur sighed.

"I wish I knew." He whispered. Arthur started to walk away, not noticing the women watching him.

.

 **So yes the next arc will be called 'The Atlantis Saga'. And will focus on the throne of Atlantis comic/ movie. So now that's out. Of the way review time!**

 **Bardock The Dark Saiyajin: Thanks a lot!**

 **Dark Flacon: The treadmill is just there to give the flash a place where he can actually get faster, more will be explained. Yeah his healing powers are quite slow at the minute.**

 **Corondamontes: thank you!**

 **Guest 1: Thanks!**

 **Fiction Guest: 1/2**

 **Guest 2:**

 **1/2: these are interesting ideas, though ones that I do not think I will be exploring.**

 **3/4: I have been considering these ideas.**

 **5: I have been considering the relationship between the GL Corp and the Kai's will be. Though it will be a long time till I get to that.**

 **Guest 3:**

 **1: I might show up ;)**

 **2: I hope you like this arc**

 **3: It will definetly be clever.**

 **4: That's is rather amusing (Thumbs up)**

 **5: It will be epic!**

 **Thanks to everyone reading this, until next time goodbye!**


	14. Atlantis

**Hello everyone welcome to the next chapter in The Justice Warriors. This one was actually difficult to write, there were actually a few rewrites if I'm honest with you. But I have finally got a good chapter together so here we go.**

.

Under the sea, a shining city stood firmly on the oceans bed. That city was called Atlantis. It once stood proud as the most technological city in the world. Before it submerged into the Atlantic Ocean. Legend said that a long time ago, Atlantis was once on the surface of earth. Until the elders made a deal with the god Poseidon to protect their city. What they didn't know was that in order to help protect it. Posiden sunk it into the ocean floor.

What they lost however the also gained. The then King of Atlantis was given a powerful trident, that would bestow great power to whoever wielded it. This trident was passed down from one generation to the next. Presently it's current owner is Queen Atlanna. Though it will soon pass down to her son Orm, when he becomes of age.

Queen Atlanna was swimming back to the palace. With her was Orm and their most trusted advisor, Black Manta. Who wore a helmet with big red lenses. Accompanying them were a legion of guards.

"Isn't this exciting mother?" Orm said. "In two days I will be of age, and Ruler of Atlantis." He was met with a scowl from his mother.

"Remember Orm a good King never boasts about his power." Queen Atlanna shouted. "This trident is to be used for the benefit of Atlantis, not to measure di..."

"My queen, it seems the civilians are already waiting for us." Manta cut in, as they looked over, a bunch of civilians were waiting for the royal family. All of them were chanting Orms name, the soon to be King waved at his subjects. They all arrived at the palace.

"Come on Orm, stop making yourself look like an idiot and get in here!" A now dejected Orm swam with manta towards his mother. The trio then went inside as they were confronted by a guard, who bowed.

"My queen, your special request has arrived." He said.

"Excellent!" The queen replied as she turned Orm. "I must take my leave, don't do anything stupid while I'm gone Orm." Atlanna then turned and swam with the guard, leaving a saddened Orm.

"My King, permission to speak freely?" Black Manta asked.

"I'm not a King yet Manta, but yes you may." Orm replied.

"Do you not think that Queen Atlanna should treat you with more respect?"

"My mother maybe strict, but she is only doing what any parent would. To look out for her child. Listen I know my mother, she would never betray my trust."

"If you say so." Orm swam away as Manta looked back towards were the queen had gone.

.

Over in the throne room, Queen Atlanna entered to see a young woman standing in front of her. She had long red hair and a green outfit fitted.

"Mera, it is so good to see you!" The queen said as she hugged her friend. "So what of my son?"

"Arthur is as well as can be, after losing a loved one..." Mera paused for a bit remembering her life. "It can be hard. Last night he confronted a couple of thugs to help a fish. Arthur could have finished them all off, yet he showed restraint." This has got Atlanna thinking.

"Then he is ready, bring him here at once Mera. It seems it's time for my son to receive his crown."

"Listen about that. Are you sure it is wise to let Arthur be King? I mean the people love Orm, and he has more knowledge of our people."

"There is more to being a King than knowledge and popularity Mera. Orm may be respected but he lacks skills for the crown. Arthur has all the qualities of a monarch."

"At once my queen." Mera left as neither of them noticed Black Manta was listening in to their conversation, the masked man smiled.

.

Goku hated wounds, it was a constant reminder that he couldn't fight. It was like a part of him had temporarily been taken away. Still Korin said that a fresh batch of senzu beans were only days away from being ready. His wife had made sure that Goku stayed in bed till he was at one hundred percent. Still at least Chi Chi was feeding him well, even after the incident with Gohan. Sending him off to Namek was one of the hardest things the Saiyan ever had to do. He did trust Krillin and even Flash, although they didn't really know each other very well. As Goku layed in bed pondering about the future, Chi Chi entered.

"Goku, Bulma and that superman guy are here to see you." Chi Chi said. As he heard this the Saiyan got very excited.

"Thanks, can you send them in please?" Goku asked as the two visitors entered the room.

"You ok Goku?" Superman questioned the Saiyan.

"Yeah still healing a bit, should get some more senzu beans soon. I see that you've gotten better already."

"I know, turns I can heal myself faster than an ordinary person. I have to apologise Mr and Mrs Son. If I had known I had this ability I would have gone to Namek instead of your boy..."

"You can not blame yourself for that child's reckless behaviour." Chi Chi interrupted. "And please, call me Chi Chi." Clark smiled as Bulma stepped forward.

"Now that's out of the way, I have some great news. Turns out that my father was working on another ship. Once those Senzu beans are ready you can go and help the others!" Bulma explained.

"Wait I thought you didn't have an engine?" Goku asked.

"Well that's why we're here. You were bought to this planet when you were a baby. So there should be a space pod, with an engine to take us towards Namek." Goku looked down in disappointment.

"I'm sorry guys, but I had Roshi look for it, all he found were broken parts. My grandfather probably destroyed it to stop me from ever knowing the truth." Everyone now looked in despair.

"What are we going to do now?" Superman whispered.

"Perhaps I can help." A voice called out. Everyone looked around until they saw Mr Popo next to the window. This made everyone but Goku jump, the Saiyan just laughed.

"Easy guys, that's Mr Popo, Kamis assistant. So what did you have in mind Mr Popo?" Goku questioned.

"Once I found out that Kami was an alien. I searched for the ship that took him here. The actual ship itself is beyond repair, however all the mechanical elements are working fine."

"Wait if Kami knew about his past, why didn't he ever tell us?"

"The guardian of Earth is recruited by the Olympians. They managed to make a pact with the Namekian's. If the Namekian's sent over someone as a guardian, they would remain in isolation from Earth. This meant Kami was forced to never reveal this information. Now if one of you would like to join me, we can get started on the ship." Everyone suddenly looked at Bulma.

"Why me?" Bulma shouted.

"Cause your the expert on this kind of stuff." Clark replied. Bulma sighed knowing that he was right. The CEO of Capsule Corp stepped out of the window and onto Mr Popo's flying carpet.

"Hey Bulma, remember... I can show the world." Goku sang, which upset Bulma.

"I hate you!" She yelled. Suddenly Bulma and Mr Popo disappeared from the view of Goku's home.

.

Tien never really liked going into big cities. The noise and smell always turned him off. This was especially true in a place like Gotham city. Yet the three eyed warrior was here. Batman had promised him an extra arm and he wasn't going to leave until he got it. Tien was told to meet a friend of the batman's at Wayne tower. It wasn't that hard to find, just walk till he saw the building with a giant 'W'.

As he entered he looked around. There were a lot of men and women in suits on their mobile phones. Thankfully he wore a hat, so no one would freak out about his third eye. Tien made his way to the reception desk, where a women was at.

"Hello my name is Tien Shinhan I was..." Before he could finish that statement the receptionist butted in.

"Ah yes Mr Shinhan, we have been expecting you. If you'd take the elevator to the top floor, someone will meet you there."

"Thank you." Tien did as he was told and took the elevator upwards. He couldn't help but think however that something wasn't quite right. Tien didn't have time to think though as he arrived. He was then greeted by someone in a very expensive looking suit.

"Hello Mr Shinhan, my name is Bruce Wayne." Bruce said. This certainly surprised the former assassin.

"Wait, the Bruce Wayne?" Tien replied as Bruce laughed.

"Yes it's me. I was told that you needed my help from our mutual friend." Tien nodded.

"Yeah, he said you can give me a new arm." The two of them walked into Bruce's office where the arm was at. Tien looked at it with happiness in his eyes. "So, this is mine?"

"It's all yours. Just report back to our friend in a couple of months to tell him if everything is ok. If it is then Wayne enterprises will start mass producing them." After about an hour of programming plus trial and error. Tien's new arm was ready to go.

"Listen Bruce, I don't know what to say." Tien said.

"Just, make sure you put that arm to good use." Bruce replied. Tien nodded as he left the office. At that moment Bruce's communicator went off. "What is it?"

"Sir I have located Arthur Curry. He lives in a lighthouse a few miles south of Gotham city." Alfred told his boss.

"I'm on my way." Bruce moved a couple of books off his shelf to reveal a scanner. When he put his hand on it the shelf moved. Inside of it was a room with an armoury of bat related items. Including a spare batsuit. The billionaire got dressed as he made his way towards what would hopefully be answers.

.

Arthur sat on his sofa with a beer in his hand. Life had become pretty boring now that his father was gone. There was no one to talk with, except for the fish. Ever since he was really young Arthur found he had the ability to talk with aquatic life. He always found their stories very interesting. Even if it usually involved some very weird stuff.

As he drowned in his sorrows, Arthur heard his doorbell ring. The man opened it to reveal a women with red hair and what looked like green body armour. Arthur really didn't know what to expect, she was very beautiful and had a wonderful smile.

"Are you Arthur Curry?" The lady asked as the blond haired man struggled to answer.

"Er... Yeah that's me." He replied.

"My name is Mera, I would like to talk to you. May I come in?" Arthur nodded as both of them sat down on his sofa. "I need to talk to you about what your father always hid." Arthur looked in shock.

"Wait, you knew my father?"

"To be honest no, however I do know your mother." Arthur's heart skipped a beat, his mother was alive? "She sent me to get you."

"Look I think you must be mistaken Mera. My mother died when I was a baby."

"No she's alive, and needs your help. Your mother is the queen of Atlantis and she would like you to become her successor." Arthur couldn't help but laugh.

"Atlantis? Ok you are officially even crazier than I am."

"We're not crazy Arthur, you are the heir of the Atlantian throne. Where do you think all those abilities come from? The communication with aquatic life, super strength, incredible durability. What about being able to breath underwater?"

"How do you know about all of that?"

"I know because I'm telling the truth. Your mother once told me about a time when you were lost at sea. You were a child, I believe?"

Then it clicked, something that had been repressed in Arthur's mind for a very long time. When he was a child Arthur and his father was on one of their fishing trips. At one point he slipped of the boat. With the current very high it looked like he would be stranded in the ocean. However before that happened, Arthur had a glimpse some woman swimming towards him. That was the last thing he remembered, before waking up on his dad's boat.

"I remember." Arthur stuttered. "The woman I saw as a kid, that was my mother?"

"Yes, she never stopped loving you Arthur." Mera said as Arthur got up.

"Alright I guess I'm starting to believe this Atlantis situation more. So what's going to happen?" Before Mera could reply however there was a loud shake from outside. Both of them went to check, they saw creatures walking their way towards the lighthouse.

"Trenchers? We have to go now!" Mera grabbed Arthur's hand, the two of them looked at each other sharing a moment. Until they were snapped out of it due to the trenchers noise from outside.

.

Speaking to the crowd was always a delight for Orm. They all loved him, and he in turned deeply cared about them. Being the ruler was going to be difficult, yet the Atlantean was up to the challenge.

"Thank you. Thank you all. Once I am king you will all be treated as equals!" Orm shouted as the crowd roared in celebration. As he swam inside, Orm was met by his angry mother.

"So I don't treat others equally?" She bitterly said, the future king backed up in fear.

"No mother that's not wha.."

"Listen here Orm. And listen well! I am the ruler at this point not you. If you ever make me look bad again, I will turn my son into a daughter. Do I make myself clear!"

"Yes mother." Queen Atlanna left as Orm was approached by Black Manta. "I don't get it Manta, why does she treat me this way?"

"Sire I bring troubling news, your mother has sent Mera to fetch someone. I believe he will be a threat to your rule." Orm looked concerned.

"Manta, that's crazy. Why would my mother do something..." Orm said as he realised that Mera had not been seen for a couple of weeks now. "No, my mother wouldn't do something like that. She loves me!" Orm stormed off in anger as Manta smiled underneath his helmet. Knowing his plan was coming together perfectly.

.

 **I have to say it's really fun writing Orm. What I have planned for him will make him the best villain I have ever written about. So stayed tuned for that. Review time!**

 **Dark flacon: Really? I heard senzu beans can't heal any injuries that have already been healed over.**

 **Coronadomantes: I will definitely do 2, 4 and 5. 3 i am debating. 1 is unlikely I'm afraid.**

 **Guest 1: Thank you**

 **Guest 2: Yeah its aquaman, I remember the show was amazing! This arc is something I have always wanted to do, mainly because of one scene. (though you will have to wait until next chapter for that).**

 **Until next time. Have a good day!**


	15. Queen Atlanna

**Wow, welcome everyone to my fifteenth chapter. So far it's been amazing to write this story. I must warn you all, this chapter does go into adult themes, so be wary.**

.

Mera loved a good fight, but protecting the future king while battling Trenchers wasn't. The beasts were almost at the door, she and Arthur meanwhile couldn't find a way out. As Trenchers moved in closer, time was running out for the two Atlantean's.

"Alright, now I definitely believe the whole Atlantis thing." Arthur stuttered.

"We have no choice. On my mark we smash through that window and make a run for the ocean." Mera said. She saw Arthur trembling with fear, the full blooded Atlantean put her hand on his shoulder to calm him down. "We are going to be fine, trust me." Arthur smiled when he heard her words.

Mera looked round and noticed the Trenchers had abandoned one window. This was the opening they needed, both of them started to run. Mera smashed through the window like a canon ball, with Arthur right behind. Soon though the Trenchers were right behind them, both were not daring to look back. Mera smiled as they got closer to the ocean.

Yet for all their hard work some Trenchers had cut them off. The two Atlantean's turned left only to see more creatures blocking their path. They did a one hundred and eighty degree turn, again being cut off by Trenchers. Soon the two of them were completely surrounded by Trenchers. Mera pulled two Atlantean swords from their sheathes. While Arthur put his fists up.

"No choice, looks like we are going to fight our way out of this." Mera shouted, the soon to be King nodded back. The Trenchers stood there growling at Arthur and Mera. They all started to charge, suddenly they all stopped. A huge amount of electricity was seen forcing through the creatures bodies. The two Atlantean's stood in shock as all the Trenchers fell to the floor unconscious. The only thing standing there was a man dressed in black.

"Arthur Curry, I'm Batman." He scowled. "We need to talk!"

.

They say in space no one can hear you scream, this statement was especially true for Krillin. Having to spar against both Gohan and the Flash was starting to wear him out. The bald monk had always been up against beings much stronger than he was. Yet he always manged to get much stronger than ever before. Krillin knew that stronger was what had to happen. If he had any chance of helping defeat Vegeta.

They were now two days into the trip and starting to get bored. When they weren't sparing Flash was on his treadmill trying to get faster. Gohan meanwhile was just reading books his mother had left him. Krillin desperately tried to think of a conversation.

"Hey guys what do you think we'll find when we get to Namek?" He asked.

"I don't know, hopefully a lot of Namekian's." Flash said, continuing to run. This made Gohan think.

"That's actually a good question. In the year I spent with him, Piccolo told me that he doesn't need to eat food. The fact that he only drinks water seems to suggest their planet is much like earth."

"Wow kid, your quite smart for someone your age." Flash stopped running.

"Yeah, my mum forces me to study. She always wanted me to be a scholar." Flash and Krillin noticed a look on the boys face.

"You sound disappointed."

"What's wrong Gohan?" Krillin questioned, Gohan looked at him.

"Oh it's nothing." Gohan started to say, before sadness filled his mind. "Do you ever feel like, you can help change the world but your family won't let you?"

"Oh you have no idea kid." Flash joked as the other two looked at him. "Before my powers manifested, I wanted to be a police officer. I wanted to bring in the criminals that terrorised innocent people, yet my adopted father said otherwise."

"Why?"

"Said it was much too dangerous." This made Flash chuckle to himself. "Wish you could see me now Joe. Heading off into space, about to fight an angry Saiyan warrior."

"Well I have to say, being a hero is not all it's cracked up to be." Krillin said. Those words making the others question what he meant. "I have always helped Goku defend the world. Just sometimes a little recognition wouldn't be amiss. Don't get me wrong, I wouldn't chance anything that's happened. Sometimes when you helped save the world..." Krillin stopped, not wanting to finish that sentence.

"Thanks guys, I'm glad I could share this experience with friends." Gohan told the others. All of them smiled at this. "Well Krillin and flash, I think I need a nap." Gohan stood up and walked to his bed.

"It's Barry!" Flash softly yelled while taking his mask off. "Barry Allen."

.

This day just kept getting weirder for Arthur. First a beautiful women showed up claiming he was a King. Then deadly creatures arrived and now the Batman turns out to be real. Batman tried to approach him, but was cut off by Mera.

"Be gone, surface dweller!" She shouted, Arthur though stepped towards the bat.

"I didn't think you were real." Arthur said.

"I'm real when it's useful. Listen I need your help Mr Curry."

"What do you need my help with?"

"A submarine was hit off the coast of Gotham yesterday. All evidence points towards your Atlantean friends."

"Is this true Mera?" Mera looked down with disappointment in her eyes.

"Yes, a number of scouts were sent to destroy that ship. Our reports confirmed that it was carrying a number of weapons aboard." Mera explained, not pleasing the dark knight.

"The ship was just used for an expedition. There were no weapons aboard that I could see." Batman replied. This confused the full blooded Atlantean.

"This just doesn't make any sense. If there were no weapons aboard how can..." Mera couldn't finish before coming to the realisation of what was happening. "Manta! Arthur, we must return to Atlantis at once, I fear for the queens safety." Arthur nodded as they ran towards the sea."

"Wait. I just want to say good luck!" Arthur smiled as he swam into the ocean. Heading deeper than he ever had been.

.

Orm was now furious, he desperately kept himself in denial. Orm kept thinking that this was just a big mistake and tomorrow he would become king. Then again, this was his mother, Orm simply had to know the truth. The Atlantean blew the doors away as hard as he could, Manta was right behind him.

"Mother I need to speak to you at once." Orm shouted, the Queen signalled her guards to leave the room. "So what have you got Mera doing?"

"Just an aver..."

"Liar!" This sudden outburst got even the queen surprised. "I know she is fetching someone. I just don't know who yet." Atlanna sighed.

"I guess it's no use lying any longer, Mera is getting your brother Orm." The anger that once occupied Orms face had disappeared, leaving a sense of bewilderment.

"My what?"

"Your brother Orm, who will become king." Unfortunately the anger had returned.

"You mean to tell me that you are bringing in an outsider to rule us over me? Why? Have I not been a good prince? A good son?" Orm now shouting at the top of his lungs. "I just don't understand, why can't you love me?"

"I'm sorry Orm, but I can't. You were forced onto me by your monster of a father. One night he was drunk, more than usual. He slammed me onto the bed, and forced me to have sexual intercourse against my will." The queen started to cry, Orm meanwhile was even angrier than before.

"That's a lie! My father was a good man!"

"It is the truth I'm afraid, there was a lot of things you didn't know about your father... I never wanted you to know him like I did" Atlanna paused for a bit before continuing "I'm sorry I want to love you Orm. But every time I look in your eyes. I see those same eyes that put me through hell, all those years ago." This left him and Manta totally shell shocked. "I'm sorry, but when your brother gets here he will become king." The queen started to swim away, but was stopped by Black Manta.

"I'm afraid my liege, that is not going to happen." He said, clutching her trident. Atlanna's face now mad swung the trident, hitting her once trusted advisor. Manta smashed into the ground with incredible force.

"This coup is over! I am the queen of Atlantis, and my word is law..." She stopped, pain overwhelming her senses. As Atlanna looked down, she saw a blade through her stomach. Looking back she saw Orm having a little smile on his face. "Orm?"

"Do you feel that mother? The absolute agony? That is what it feels like to be stabbed in the back." That was the last words the queen would ever hear. Her body went numb and soon the darkness overtook. Atlanna's hand loosened, the trident now floating in the water. Orm picked it up and felt the power surge within him.

.

Arthur had never been to Atlantis before, yet it felt like his home. The beautiful scenery only made this experience even better for him. Though he couldn't take in the sights. Him and Mera had made their way into the castle through a secret passage.

"So explain to me again, why we are sneaking in?" Arthur asked, leaving Mera to sigh.

"I already told you Manta has people working for him, we can't trust anyone but the queen." Mera responded. They made their way through the tunnel to an exit. Arthur was about to exit, not noticing the guards passing by. Luckily he was stopped by Mera. The guards eventually walked passed, the female quickly noticing her hand on Arthur's chest. "I'm so sorry."

"Don't be, that was actually rather nice." This made Mera blush. The two of them made their way into the throne room, where the queen was sitting.

"Your majesty I must..." Mera stopped as she got closer to her. She saw the blood on her stomach, and Atlannas pale skin. Mera knew that she was gone, the Female Atlantean fell to her knees in despair. "No... We were too late." She started to sob, punching the ground. Arthur had to fight the tears as well. "Black Manta will pay for what he has done!" Just then a laugh could be heard, it crept up their spine. Orm entered the room.

"Oh please you think Manta did this?" Orm sarcastically said.

"You!" Mera yelled as she tried to charge at Orm, Arthur though stopped her. "Let me go Arthur."

"Arthur? So you must be my brother then, it's a pleasure to meet you." Arthur though just stayed silent. "Silent treatment I see, very well. Please don't be sad, I just saved you from years of betrayal from our mother."

"Why did you kill her Orm?"

"Me, oh you don't understand. I didn't kill her, you did." The other two was confused by what he meant. "Guards!" The doors flung open as Atlantean guards poured inside. "Arrest them, they have killed our queen!"

"No we did..." Arthur tried to say before being cut off by Mera.

"They are not going to listen. Look go to the surface world you'll be safe there!" Mera yelled as she fought a couple of guards.

"What about you?"

"I'm going to hold them off, much as I can."

"Are you crazy, they're going to kill you." Arthur said as he punched a guard.

"Then that's my fate!"

"No!" Arthur grabbed Mera and ran back towards the secret passage. He knew that the guards would eventually catch them, so Arthur came up with an idea. The guards chased after them but were cut off by a whale crashing into the building. "Thanks girl!" The Guards moved the whale away. However by the time they finished, Arthur and Mera were gone.

"Your majesty, we will search the whole city for them." One guard said to Orm.

"Oh don't bother, they are probably going to the surface world." Orm bellowed, confusing his soldiers. Black manta then entered "Gather your men Manta, tonight we go to war."

.

 **So that's another chapter done. This saga is taking a bit longer than I originally anticipated. It's just that I'm really enjoying writing about it. Throne of Atlantis to me is a really under appreciated movie. It has it's flaws but also has a lot of strengths. Time for reviews.**

 **Dark Flacon:**

 **1: I didnt actually know that guess this means I'm gonna have to change how Senzu beans work.**

 **2: Yeah as much as I like the movie Orm defeating the JL is pretty ridiculous. No spoilers but while he will be a threat, it will make much more sense.**

 **3: Ne** **ver really crossed my mind.**

 **Coronadomantes: Thanks!**

 **AZERTY: Seriously bucko way too bring down the mood... But in all seriousness I have had others saying they like the references so until I get more people saying they hate them. They are gonna stay I'm afraid.**

 **Guest 1: It actually took Goku six days to get to Namek. Also he is just using the engine, the actual ship is from Bulma. I never actually watched BTBATB is it good?**

 **Guest 2: Thanks.**


	16. Brother Battle

**Hello all to the next chapter of The Justice Warriors. So this is my second longest ever chapter with the actual story at over three thousand words. Hope you enjoy.**

.

The day was finally here, Orm had become king of Atlantis. This had been everything he'd ever asked for, yet Orm felt empty. All this time the King had served his mother like a slave. However all this time, she never even loved him. Orm suddenly snapped out of his thought by Manta.

"Your highness, the army is ready to deploy. Our first destination is known as Gotham city." Manta stated, this made Orm smile.

"And is the contingency plan ready, in case things go sideways?" Orm replied.

"Of course."

"Excellent!" Orm walked towards the army now with a sense of purpose. "We leave in half an hour. Tonight we are going to the top, and killing every surface dweller that even considers stopping us!" A lot of unsure faces started to appear in the crowd, one man spoke up.

"Your majesty with all due respect, what do we had to gain by attacking the surface?" He asked, Orm turned to him with a scowl on his face.

"What is your name, soldier?"

"Percival, your highness." Orm walked towards the young man, who now was quaking in his boots. All of a sudden Orm stabbed Percival in the chest, and then decapitated him. The rest of the army was just left speechless. They all watched in horror as Orm continued to slash at Percival's lifeless body. Eventually the monarch stopped.

"Anyone else?" No one dared say anything to upset him. "Very well, we start moving forward to Gotham city." Orm pointed the trident towards their destination, his army followed suit. "So brother, you try and take away my world. Then I will take away yours."

.

Tien didn't really know why he decided to stay the night in Gotham. Maybe it was that he actually liked the city. Or he just needed to be away from anything reminding him of Chiaotzu. Or just a bit of both. It was surprisingly cold, Tien lived in the mountains and knew a thing or two about freezing weather. So being on a roof in the middle of the night was no problem for Tien.

The three eyed warrior had spent his last three hours trying to make Ki blasts. His new arm however just wasn't doing the trick. Tien could only wonder what was holding him back? Why couldn't he create a Ki blast from his new arm?

"Damn it!" Tien shouted as he punched the roof, making the building shake. The former assassin flew to another roof, not wanting to draw attention.

"You really shouldn't do that, could destroy a building if your not careful." A voice said. Tien looked over to see Batman standing there.

"Sorry about that, just got a lot of things on my mind." Batman noticed a depressed look on Tien's face.

"I thought you'd be happy with the new arm. I can assure you Mr Wayne put a lot of great de..."

"It's fine... It's just that I can't seem to create any Ki attacks from it. I know I'm fine physically, it must be something mentally blocking my Ki." Tien sat down on the floor, he was followed by Batman.

"I understand. Before this I used to be a part of the league of assassins." This peaked Tien's interest.

"The league of assassins? Founded by the great Ra's Al Ghul?"

"Yeah that one. I was training with the league, trying to learn their ways in combat. However I was always refusing to kill anyone. I was always told that giving out mercy was my weakness. Started to believe it, Until I figured out that it was my strength. Knowing others would cross that line always made me push to become greater. I see a similar situation here. You believe that arm is your weakness. Let me tell you, it can be your greatest asset." Tien smiled at this.

"Thank you." Suddenly an explosion could be heard from Gotham. Both men got up, soon as possible.

"That came from the harbour." The dark knight said as he used his grapple gun to head towards it, Tien flew after him.

.

Arthur had never felt so useless in his life. He finally had a purpose in his life, but then it was taken away. Arthur had just lost his father, then the half Atlantean mother returned. Only to be taken away as well. He and Mera entered Arthur's house, Arthur found it was not badly damaged. The mood though had turned sour.

"So what's our next move?" Mera asked. Arthur got a beer from the fridge and sat down heavily.

"Who cares?" The rightful ruler of Atlantis replied, angering Mera.

"What do you mean? Orm killed your mother, we must act."

"He killed a women who I have never met, and known for less than one day. And even if I wanted to, we have no proof. Who is going to listen to us? God damn it!" Arthur threw his beer at a cupboard in frustration. It opened up to reveal a box, which got Mera invested.

"What is that?" Mera questioned as she ran towards it.

"That? It's just my fathers lucky box, never could open it though."

"That's because it's Atlantean." Arthur got up and walked to Mera. Intrigued by his fathers lucky box. "Look at this writing it says, 'speak her name to open'... Atlanna." The box suddenly opened revealing a dvd inside. Arthur played it to reveal a single man speaking.

"Dad?" Both he and Mera fell silent as they watched the video.

"Hello my son. If you are watching this then I am dead, and your aware of Atlantis." Mr Curry said." I just want you to know that I never said any of this. Not because I wanted this, but to protect you from harm. I met your mother after she saved my life. Surprisingly it was similar to the accident you had as a child. We hit it off and continued to see each other after that. Then one day we just fell in love with each other. After she gave birth to you it seemed like we were going to be a family. Then one day she told me that... That she was forced to marry the King. Fearing for your life she couldn't leave Atlantis anymore. I'm sorry that I never told you. Guess I just couldn't stand to see you hate me. Just know that I will never stop loving you my son. You are destined to rule the kingdom of Atlantis. And I could never be more proud of you, my son." The video ended after that.

"I love you too dad." He whispered, with tears in his eyes. Arthur turned to also see Mera crying. "Didn't think that would get to you." Mera then dried her eyes.

"No it's not that." Mera stuttered, she took a second to compose herself. "One year ago, when I became of age. My parents forced me to marry someone I didn't love. I refused and they cast me out like a stray dog. I was on the streets, until your mother came and recruited me as her personal handmaiden. I never knew she was in the same position I was." This left Arthur speechless.

"I... I'm so sorry."

"The queen was truly the first person who ever cared about me. Now she's gone, I have no one."

"That's not true." Arthur held the female Atlantean's hand. "I care about you Mera." They both looked in each other's eyes, and saw a spark. Their faces moved closer, the lips now touched. However it was interrupted by an explosion outside. "What was that?" Both he and Mera checked outside to see a load of blue energy attacks.

"That canon is Atlantean, Orm is attacking the surface world. We have to stop your brother." The future king nodded as they both ran outside. Arthur though stopped by the ocean. "What are you doing?"

"Getting a ride!" Out of nowhere, two sharks appeared in front of them. "Let's go!"

.

Tien and Batman had arrived to the battle. They looked on as an army had invaded the streets of Gotham. Bruce however noticed the insignia on the army's flags.

"That's symbol it's the same one in Dr Shin's office." He muttered under his breath.

"What was that?" Tien questioned the caped crusader.

"These people, they're Atlantean's." Tien looked puzzled.

"Wait, I thought Atlantis was a myth?"

"It's as real as aliens are, and three eyed men."

"Touché." As the Atlantean army were not firing at that point. The pair continued to observe what the army was doing. They were then joined by Superman, Batman explained the situation to him.

"So what's the plan?" Superman asked.

"We try to talk to them peacefully. If that doesn't work we make them turn back. I have seen some of these guys in action you two should totally be fine. One last thing, please hold back. These men are following orders, we shouldn't really hurt them unless necessary." Clark and Tien nodded, all three then confronted the army. Which was led by Orm.

"We would like to talk..." Clark tried to say but was cut off by Orm.

"Surface dwellers prepare to meet your end! Lamorak, Galahad and Lancelot, exterminate these pests." Three Atlantean soldiers closed in as Tien sighed.

"Guess we're past the peaceful option." Tien said as he and superman knocked out all three soldiers in an instant.

"Anything else you want to try?" Superman joked. Orm remained silent as he held up his hand. All of a sudden the three heroes were frozen in position. "What did you do?"

"It's simple really, I can control any type of water, even if it's inside a persons body. You never stood a chance" Orm taunted as he laughed. All three struggled to get out, with no luck. Batman cried in agony at his body being crushed from the inside.

"Tien your our only hope." Batman muttered.

"I don't know if it will even work." The former assassin responded.

"Listen, we are on the verge of life and death. You have to at least try." Tien obliged, he slowed his breathing and gathered energy. The three eyed man remembered his past. The fight with Goku, losing to King Piccolo and seeing Chiaotzu die. All his failures flash before his eyes. For a moment it hurt, but soon those failures pushed him on.

"What are you doing? You can't escape." Orm shouted, earning a laugh from Tien.

"That would be true if I was one hundred percent flesh and blood. The truth is though, I'm not." Tien replied as he used his cybernetic arm to blast Orm away. The King got up, angry now.

"Teach these surface dwellers a lesson!" The army then charged at our heroes.

.

Riding a shark was surprisingly fun for Arthur and Mera. They had finally arrived at Gotham harbour. Just a few hundred meters ahead, the battle was raging on. The two Atlantean's were almost there.

"Just a little further, we are going to stop you brother." Arthur shouted. Yet out of nowhere a laser beam hit both Atlantean's, knocking them on the ground. Stood there was Black Manta.

"I'm afraid I can't let you do that, my liege." Manta sarcastically said. "You know it was so easy to turn Orm against his mother. He really does have a lot of mommy issues."

"Why are you doing this Manta?" Mera asked. Causing the man with the helmet to laugh.

"It's simple really, one day the King decided to personally investigate a surface dweller ship with me. When we arrived even though the King told his people he would do it. He sent me out instead. As I approached however, the boat blew up. I survived of course, but not without injury." Manta in a sense of shame took his helmet off to reveal a completely burned face. Arthur just couldn't believe someone could survive that. "From that day on I vowed to kill not only the royal family. But the surface dwellers as well. Originally, after the King passed, I was going to get them to go to war. That was until you showed up."

Manta though failed to realise that Arthur was calling in backup. "You provided the key for Orm to finally snap at his mother. Once she was gone, getting Orm to go to war was easy." Manta continued. "Too bad you will not see..." As if by magic the two sharks jumped out of the water and snapped Manta in two.

"Thanks guys, I owe you one." Arthur said. He and Mera were now on their way to help.

.

Batman may have been human, but that in no way made him a liability. Bruce's gadgets were very effective against the Atlantean soldiers. Tien and superman were doing great, but were limited by the fact that they could only do minor damage to their opponents. It was a strategy that neither were comfortable with. Bruce's gadgets however were designed to be non lethal, meaning Batman could fight at one hundred percent. Batman then saw Arthur running towards him.

"You know when I let you go. This is not what I had in mind." Batman angrily said.

"Look, their leader it turns out is my brother, he killed our mother in jealousy. Can you please help us." Arthur pleaded. Batman took Arthur away from the battle, leaving Mera to fight.

"Wait if he killed the queen then we don't need to beat him." Batman whispered, confusing the half Atlantean.

"What do you mean?"

"If we continue to fight then all we'll accomplish is starting a war. However if we expose him, then there doesn't have to be any bloodshed."

"Alright but how do we do that?" Batman handed Arthur a little camera.

"Put that on your shirt. All you have to do is get Orm talking. Once I have what is needed, the recording will play on that monitor." Batman pointed to the giant screen in Gotham. "Any questions?"

"Just one, how long will it take to put the recording on the monitor?"

"Should be thirty seconds." Arthur nodded, while he ran towards his brother. Batman used his grapple gun to rocket up to the rooftops. "Good luck."

.

Tien and Superman, two of the strongest beings on earth having to hold back. In a straight forward fight, the two of them could easily defeat them all. Yet with the only hurt them if they had no other choice rule, mistakes were made. Tien knew that being complacent meant a weaker enemy could gain the upper hand. Especially with the sheer number of Atlantean's.

Clark was faring a little better, his brain had always been better than his classmates. He could think faster, plus process information a lot quicker than an average human. Meaning it was easier for him to not only counter. But to also hold back enough. Eventually though the Atlantean soldiers surrounded the two heroes.

"Listen we know you are just following orders. If you all leave now, I can guarantee that none of you will be harmed." Superman belted. There were a lot of unsure faces in the crowd. Before anyone could respond however they all turned to see Mera.

"The traitor is here! Kill her!" One of them shouted. Tien and Superman flew towards Mera.

"If you want her, your gonna have to go through us." Tien yelled.

"So be it." Another soldier said. The Atlantean's continued their attack.

.

Arthur always believed he was an only child. Yet here he was about to fight his brother, for the fate of an entire planet.

"Orm!" Arthur shouted as he picked up a spare trident and swung it at his brother. Orm blocked it though.

"I was wondering when you would show up." Orm joked as he swiping back at Arthur, the two of them now having a proper duel. "Listen brother, you may have adopted the ocean, but I was born in it. I am it's one and only master." This got him to think. "Hmm Ocean Master, I like it." While the newly name Ocean Master was gloating. He was punched in the face by an angry Arthur.

"Why did you do it? What did our mother do to deserve a fate like that?" Arthur asked.

"I gave my life for our mother, even worshipped her. And what did I get in return for all my hardwork? Being replaced by you, A forgotten son. That is why I killed her!" Orm's trident hit Arthur in the shoulder, causing him to scream.

.

On the roof a busy batman was working his magic. He had received the confession and was trying to show it to the world. The upload was taking a very long time though.

"Alfred, can you boost this signal?" Bruce asked his butler through the communicator.

"I believe I can, one moment sir." Alfred responded. "Upload at fifty percent sir, estimated finishing time in one minute."

"Thanks Alfred." Bruce looked over at the battle of the siblings. "Just hold on Arthur."

.

Back at the battle Orm was getting the upper hand. The Kings trident smashed into Arthur's, shattering it. The half Atlantean tried to use his fists, but Ocean Masters magic was too powerful. Arthur crashed into the ground, standing above him was his half brother. He tried to reach for a weapon, but Orm crushed his hand. Arthur cried out in agony as Orm prepared to swing.

"It's been fun, but it's time to end this. I do hope you see dear old mother, in hell." Or, said. All of a sudden the big screen had Ocean Masters face on it.

"I gave my life for our mother, even worshipped her. And what did I get in return for all my hardwork? Being replaced by you, A forgotten son. That is why I killed her!" The screen played on repeat. All the Atlantean soldiers stopped a stared at their King.

"He murdered Queen Atlanna!" One of them shouted.

"Traitor!" Another yelled. Orm tried to reason with them.

"No, this isn't what it looks like." He pleaded. Mera then appeared in front of everyone.

"It is as you see. This low life traitor murdered our queen!" She accused Orm.

"No, this is just an illusion created by the surface dwellers too..." He was cut off however by Arthur, who punched him into a wall.

"Your in a wall, with the whole army against you, it's over Orm!" Arthur said, making Orm laugh.

"It's not over yet." Orm replied as he pressed a button on his armour.

"What was that?"

"My contingency plan!"

.

 **So what is this contingency? Find out next time. Anyway to the reviews.**

 **Jack hopper: unfortunately I had to kill her off. because not only does it give us character growth for everyone but it d** **rives the plot forward.**

 **Dark Fla** **con:**

 **1: I just hope no one cares too much about it.**

 **2: sort of right. I did give Tien a badass scene, but it was really Arthur vs Orm.**

 **3: Personally Nekron. (Unless Darksied has the anti life equation)**

 **The** **WhiteTitan: Thanks**

 **Coronadomantes: Hope you enjoyed.**

 **Goldran: Thank you.**

 **Guest 1:**

 **1: That sounds really funny. I do love Neil Patrick Harris.**

 **2: As for your questions your gonna have to wait and see.**

 **Guest 2: Thank you so much.**


	17. Atlantis Saga Finale

**Hello all. Welcome to the final chapter of the Atlantis arc. It's been great writing this but all good things must come to an end. How will this end? Let's find out!**

 **P.S thank you all so much for ten thousand views! You guys are incredible!**

.

Pain was the only thing that Vegeta felt. He was on the run from Frieza so the super elite couldn't even get to a healing tank. Kakarot had not only broken his body, but the Princes pride as well. Vegeta had spent his whole life being the strongest Saiyan who ever lived. Yet here came a low class scum, who had humiliated him. Not even giving him a proper warrior death.

The elite warrior was hoping that this planet would be a change in fortune though. All Vegeta had to do was collect the dragon balls. Seven round balls and then immortality would be his for the taking. Frieza was first on the princes hit list, followed by all his lieutenants. Then the Ginyu force, and finally Kakarot plus his earthling friends. Once they were his, the whole universe would bow before him. Vegeta, the prince of all saiyans!

Before that though, he had to survive. The computer started to beep, indicating his imminent arrival, all the lights flicked on as well.

"We are now arriving at Planet Namek." The computer stated. Vegeta smiled at this news.

"Excellent." He said to himself, as the pod began its decent into Namek's atmosphere. The elites pod had began to shake rapidly, soon it reached the surface. As the door opened, Vegeta exited, still carrying the scars of battle. The prince had underestimated how hurt he was. Soon as he took a few steps, Vegeta collapsed. In the distance two shadowy figures appeared in front of him. That was the last thing the prince saw, before passing out.

.

Back on earth a jubilant Orm was laughing at his brother. Who was constantly punching him in the face, trying to get information. Superman, Batman, Tien and Mera now joined Arthur in the interrogation.

"Just tell us Orm!" Mera yelled, Orm just continued to laugh. All of a sudden the ground shook, as a huge missile launched from the sea. Everyone looked in shock as it rampaged into the sky. Bruce then had a call come through from Alfred.

"Sir, there is a nuclear weapon head..." The butler was cut off by his employer.

"I can see that Alfred." Bruce replied.

"If you would let me finish. I called to tell you that the missile current projection isn't a city. It's heading straight into the air." Batman walked towards the now ex King of Atlantis.

"What do you gain by sending a nuke where it won't affect anyone?"

"Oh but it will." Orm replied. "The bomb has been fitted with Atlantean magic. While the explosion remains unchanged the radiation is much stronger. It will cover the entire earth. That's not the best part though. The radiation will not affect any pure blooded Atlantean's. My bomb is timed, so it goes off, just before the earth's stratosphere." Everyone froze in anger at the Atlantean. While Orm turned to Arthur. "I made a promise to you brother. That I would take your world from you." The half Atlantean punched Orm so hard in anger, that it knocked him out.

"We need to get that bomb into space, it's the only way!" Batman shouted, everyone turned to him.

"The only people who can fly are me and superman. There is no way either of us can survive in the vacuum of space." Tien argued.

"I can!" Superman volunteered.

"Are you sure?" Batman asked.

"No, but I have to try. Listen I'm sure you know who I am by now. If I don't make it, tell my parents, thank you for everything." The Kryptonian flew upwards, in pursuit of a nuclear weapon. Soon enough he was flying alongside it. The heat coming from the rocket was almost unbearable for superman. Nevertheless Clark held on and shot upwards at incredible speeds.

Then superman reached space, and he could actually breath! "I'm alive. I'm alive!" Superman yelled, only now noticing that the clock ticking down was at three seconds. "Oh crap baskets" In a flash the explosion set off. The Kryptonian was now sent flying towards the ground.

.

Back on earth the explosion could be seen for miles around. After a couple of seconds everyone saw superman soaring downwards. Their smiles soon turned to looks of concern.

"He's not slowing down" Tien shouted as he flew upwards and caught the Kryptonian. The three eyed fighter flew down with Superman in his arms. Tien laid the man of steel down, as everyone gathered around.

"Is he still breathing?" Mera asked. All of them waited for another five seconds. Suddenly Clark's eyes opened up in a flash, he was breathing heavily and wiping sweat off his head.

"Listen, I think I need to stay away from magical attacks." He told everyone, they all laughed with the exception of Batman. Arthur looked over at Orm, then he picked up the royal trident. The Atlantean's were all shocked with what they had just witnessed.

"By the gods, he is lifting our Royal trident!" One of the Atlantean's stated.

"He is of royal blood!" Another bellowed. Arthur took a deep breath, preparing speaking to his fellow Atlantean's.

"Atlantis, my name is Arthur Curry. None of you know this, but I am the offspring of Queen Atlanna." Arthur shouted. "Is my brother who you want as king? A man who would pull you into a war, no one asked for? Listen I may not know your culture very well. But I know that with time, we can make Atlantis great again! Accept or deny me as a king, the choice is yours." For a minute no one made a move, they just stood frozen. Until one man decided to remove his helmet and kneel. One after another each soldier did the same, until every man and woman was kneeling.

"All hail the king! All hail the king!" They chanted. Arthur smiled knowing both his parents would be proud of him. The new king then felt a hand on his shoulder, Arthur turned to see Mera.

"I just remembered, we never got to finish our kiss." Mera said making Arthur laugh.

"Well let's make up for lost time, shall we?" Arthur replied, the two then locked lips. The Atlantean's all cheered as Arthur and Mera joined the other three heroes. The army started to return to their home city. "Thank you all for your help."

"No problem, just make sure your city is safe!" Tien asked.

"Will do." As Arthur was about to leave, he noticed a crowd forming near them. At first all five of them thought they were angry. But as the crowd got closer, it became clearer that their boos were actually cheers. The heroes felt honoured, never before had any of them got a reaction like that.

"I think we should get going!" Batman suggested as he signalled for the Batwing.

"Don't you think we should stay?" Superman asked.

"If you want everyone to know who you truly are, then be my guest. If not, then I suggest you leave."

"Wait, Batman." Arthur shouted to the dark knight, who looked over at him. "Listen, I owe you all a lot, even though I am running a kingdom... What I'm saying is that if you ever need help, just ask me!"

"Here!" Batman yelled, throwing a device to aquaman. "If I or anyone need you we will call on this." Arthur smiled as he and Mera walked into the ocean.

"Listen Bulma told me to tell you guys that the ship is almost ready. So just go to to her mansion tomorrow!" Superman said. Tien and Batman both nodded as they all went different ways.

.

Vegeta opened his eyes, a bit disoriented but alive. In fact the prince of all Saiyans felt better than ever. Vegeta stopped as he heard two voices outside.

"Elder, what if this is the Saiyan that we heard about?" One of them questioned.

"Remember Rann that Saiyans have tails, this man does not. He must be one of the Earthlings that the grand elder said was coming." The other, a more older voice responded. This left the super elite in frustration. The earthlings manged to realise where he was going, how did they do that?"

"I just don't think we should trust him!"

"Right now we don't have much choice! We all saw that ship land, this man might be the only way for us to survive." Frustration turned to anger, Vegeta knew that could only be one persons ship, Frieza had arrived on Namek.

"Can I see the earthling?" A new younger voice asked.

"Of course my son." The older voice responded as both Namekian's entered the tent. "Hello there, I am the elder of the village. This is my son Dende." The boy waved at the Saiyan.

"It's nice to meet you." Dende said. The prince knew that an all out attack wouldn't work, so he played it smart.

"Nice to meet you to." Vegeta replied, he the turned to the elder. "Allow me to introduce myself, I am Vegeta. I am a Saiyan that was raised on earth. I have travelled a long way to use your dragon balls to revive my fallen friends."

"Yes the grand elder told us about you lot! We thought that there would be others with you though?" The elder questioned, having to make Vegeta think on his feet.

"I decided to go by myself, I didn't want them getting hurt. Listen I overheard you talking about a ship that just landed. I have to tell you that the alien running it, his name is Frieza. He will annihilate your entire race, unless I can use the dragon balls." Dende and the elder were left shocked.

"Very well, I will get the dragonball. Dende stay with Vegeta."

"Alright." Dende whispered as the elder left. Leaving Vegeta alone with the boy. There was silence in the air, until Vegeta saw Dende looking at him.

"What are you looking at?" Vegeta yelled, this caught the young Namekian off guard.

"I'm sorry, it's just that I've never seen an alien before!" Vegeta scoffed at that remark. "Hey Vegeta, your gonna stop those bad men aren't you?"

"Of course!" Dende smiled, hugging the Saiyan. "Alright. Alright, just let go of me!" He was about to push Dende off him, until the elder returned.

"Here it is!" He said, holding a giant orange ball with four stars in it. Vegeta looked in awe as he picked it up. Now Vegeta had the ball there was no reason for these Namekian's to live. But just as the prince of all Saiyan's was about to blast them, he stopped. Something in his mind told him to let them live.

"Thank you." Vegeta replied as he flew off into the air. "Damn, I'm going soft!" Back at the camp, Rann spoke privately with the elder.

"Sir, why did you give him the dragon ball? Did you not sense the evil in his heart?" Rann asked.

"Yes I did! I had to do it for two reasons my son. Firstly by now this Frieza fellow has probably taken some dragon balls. If he and Vegeta both have at least one, neither can have their wish."

"And the second?" The elder smiled.

"Even underneath all that evil in his heart. There was a glimmer of goodness in him. Vegeta could have killed us all after obtaining the ball, yet he let me and everyone live. I just hope he doesn't succumb to that evil."

.

In space Barry, Gohan and Krillin were all enjoying a good sleep. Until a loud alarm woke them up. All three banged their heads against a wall doing so.

"Ugh, what is that?" Krillin asked as Flash made his way to the controls.

"Looks like we are approaching Namek, better buckle up." The scarlet speedster responded. Gohan and Krillin sat down and put their seatbelts on. Suddenly it came into view. A ginormous planet that was nearly all green.

"It's incredible" Gohan whispered to himself.

"Alright hang on!" As the ship came into Namek's atmosphere, it started to violently shake. Like it was in the middle of an earthquake. Eventually though it safely landed on the planets surface. "That's one happy landing!" Flash joked.

Gohan and Krillin changed into their fighting outfits. While Barry changed into his costume. The door opened with all three stepping out, unaware of every horrible thing they would be facing.

.

 **Thank you very much for reading! So many things happened. Superman saved the earth, Arthur became King and People found out about the heroes. Not to mention the arrival on Namek! So now the Namek/ Freiza saga starts. What twists will there be find out soon. (The next chapter will be a bit longer as I am going on holiday soon. So do not expect another on for at least another two weeks.)**

 **Anyway review time:**

 **Coronadomantes: Thanks very much!**

 **Dark flacon:**

 **1: Your right about Goku!**

 **2: Yeah Orm soloing the league is really bs.**

 **3: I hope I didn't disappoint.**

 **KING READER: That's why I loved writing this arc. I really wanted to make Orm as sympathetic as possible. In some cases you might actually root for him. It's just what he does is what makes him a villain.**

 **Guest 1: Thank you!**

 **Guest 2: Yeah music Meister will not make an apperance in this story! I am glad you are liking my story though.**


	18. Frieza Saga: Arrival on Namek

**Hey everyone welcome to the next chapter of the justice warriors. So this is the start of the Namek saga. And boy will there by a lot of twists I hope you won't see coming. This is also** **my longest chapter to date so I hope you enjoy.**

.

The threesome of Flash, Gohan and Krillin stepped out of the shuttle in quick succession. None of them knew what to expect from the planet, but even so they were all still surprised. The planet was much like a rural part of the earth. A load of green fields with trees, and lakes all around them. If they didn't have to do a job, this would make one great holiday for them all.

"One small step for man. One giant leap for mankind." Gohan joked, the others laughed at his humour.

"Just think, we are the first humans on an alien planet." Flash said. In the middle of their celebrations however both Gohan and Krillin suddenly looked over the horizon. Flash looked at them in confusion. "What's wrong?"

"I'm sensing two energy signatures in the distance, we should hide!" Krillin ordered. "Gohan hide your energy now!" The son of Goku nodded as they all hid in a nearby cave. As soon as they were out of view two aliens appeared. All were shocked to see that neither looked anything like Piccolo. While both had reptilian features they were blue and didn't have antennas on their head.

"Our scouters picked up two signatures from this direction. What do you think it was?" One of them asked.

"Probably a couple of Namekian's trying to escape. You know what to do." The other responded, in a blink of an eye, they both got their blaster out and shot the spaceships window. The three stared in horror as the aliens laughed. "So now that's been taken care, it's time to return to Lord Frieza." The two flew into the distance, while Gohan, Krillin and Flash stared at the ruined ship.

"Great now how are we going to get home?" Krillin whispered.

"I'm more concerned about who those guys were? They were as strong as Nappa. More importantly though, who is this Frieza guy?" Gohan asked. "Wait if these guys wouldn't let Namekian's leave, that must mean... We have to follow them!"

"Gohan wait! Our mission was to stop Vegeta."

"Our mission was to save the Namekian's. This Frieza guy sounds like he is hunting the Namekian's as well, we have to help them." Krillin sighed in defeat.

"Look if you two follow them, I will salvage anything I can find. Then I'll join you." Flash said. Krillin and Gohan nodded, then the two flew off after the aliens.

.

Back on earth Goku, Superman, Bulma and Tien were walking through the ship that was going to take them all to Namek. Bulma was giving the three men a tour.

"...and over here is the bathroom, any questions?" She asked.

"Yeah, why are you coming again Bulma? You know it's going to be dangerous, right?" Goku responded. Bulma just laughed at the Saiyan.

"Tell me do any of you know how to fly a spaceship?" None of them responded. "How about landing one?" Again no one spoke. "Or even where Namek is?" For a third time there was silence. "I thought so." Out of the blue, Bulmas phone rang. "Hello dad, are they here? Wonderful." Bulma turned to the man in blue. "Follow me I have a suprise!" The two of them with Tien, exited the ship. Goku was about to follow until a video call appeared on the screen. The Saiyan accepted the call to find the flash on the other end.

"Oh hey Goku, have you left yet?" Flash asked him.

"Oh not yet, why?" Goku asked.

"We've run into trouble, turns out there're others here besides Vegeta. All working for a guy called Frieza."

"Is he strong?"

"I haven't seen him yet, but Gohan said that his henchman were as strong as Nappa. So I'd hate to think how powerful he is. Listen I got to go, how long do you think you'll be?"

"Six days when we set off, that's what Bulma said."

"Alright see you then." Goku disconnected the call, this made him suddenly think. What would happen if the others fought this guy? If he was as powerful as the flash said none of them stood a chance. Goku knew he couldn't have Tien, Bulma and superman's death on his hands. The saiyan knew he only had one choice.

.

Superman walked through Capsule Corp, wondering what the CEO had in store. His trip up into space made the Kryptonian scared. For the first time in his life, Clark had felt vulnerable. The blast had taken its toll on the man of steel. Clark didn't have all the answers. At least he knew one thing, his life was never going to be the same. As he continued to walk, Clark noticed two people standing in front of him.

"Ma? Pa?" Clark shouted as he ran towards his parents, hugging them in the process. "What are you guys doing here?"

"Oh your friend Miss Briefs asked us to come." Martha replied. The man of tomorrow turned to Bulma Briefs.

"How did you find out who they are?"

"Well I found out who you were, did some digging and Bobs your uncle. Just a tip for you, maybe get a better disguise than glasses." Bulma joked as superman laughed.

"Will do." Clark responded, who then turned back to the couple that raised him. "So why are you here?"

"Miss Briefs said that you were going away for a while and that we should come and say goodbye." Jonathan said as Clark suddenly remembered.

"Oh that's right I forgot to say goodbye. Listen I am going into space for a couple of weeks." The Kryptonian's parents took a step back, wondering how their son could say something so calmly. "A bunch of good people died so we're going to a planet to wish them back. It's a long story." Jonathan especially looked concerned.

"Clark I thi..." Jonathan was cut off by what felt like an earthquake.

"What's happening?" Martha questioned. Bulma ran towards the computer, her heart beating a three hundred miles per hour. Capsule Corps CEO jumped in surprise when she saw what was happening.

"Goku's activated the ship!" Bulma screamed, freaking everyone out.

"How did he manage to do that?" Tien asked, the blue haired woman kept trying to shut the ship down.

"I don't know! He must have figured it out."

"You realise this is Goku right?" Bulma slammed her head on the desk in frustration.

"Damn, he's already outside of the earth's atmosphere, no way we will be able to stop him now."

"I can get to his ship. If I'm able to stop it, I'll return with the ship. If not we'll just head towards Namek." Clark said turning to his parents. "I will see you in a couple of weeks." The last son of Krypton hugged his parents and ran towards Son Goku. He made it outside, but was confronted by his adoptive father.

"Clark I don't think this is a good idea." Jonathan stated, leaving the Kryptonian in disbelief. How could the man who raised him to put others needs before his own say something so selfish.

"Why?"

"Did you see the news? People know about you son, they need your help. I'm sure this Goku fella can handle it." Clark tried to keep his cool, but was struggling very much.

"No! I was bought to earth for a reason, to keep a civilisation alive. However it's become more than just that. I am the man that will keep the peace. I am the man that protects the innocent. I am the man that will keep everyone alive!" Superman was now full on shouting while his adoptive father was the opposite.

"Clark, sooner or later you need to realise that your not all powerful. You can't save everyone." The son of Jor El stood in silence, not knowing who was in the right. Soon though his anger returned, Clarks fists were closed harder than a rock.

"I may not be able to save everyone. But I'll be damed if I don't try. Besides who are you to tell me what I can and can't do! Your not my father, you just found me in a field." Soon as he said it, Clark instantly regretted what had just been told. "I didn't me..." Jonathan just put his hand up, stopping the Kryptonian from speaking.

"Just do what you need to." Jonathan walked inside, away from his adopted son. Clark punched a wall in frustration, bursting through it. This gave a lady on the other side the fright of her life. To avoid further embarrassment the man of steel instantly flew after Goku's ship.

.

Gohan and Krillin were continuing to follow the aliens. It was a struggle to keep up with the aliens speed and lowering their own power levels. Nevertheless they were both succeeding and soon found the aliens friends. Gohan and Krillin hid at the top of a cliff, looking down on everyone. They saw a bunch of Namekian's being taken from their homes.

There were about ten aliens all together, Gohan sensed that most of them were not really a threat. However the three lined up had power levels even higher than Vegeta's. On one end was a fat pink alien. Next to him was one green human looking extraterrestrial with a ponytail. The one central though was perhaps more frightening out of them all. He looked partially human, but had white and purple skin, with two horns coming out his head. And a tail that slivered out of the floating pod it was sitting in.

"Krillin do you feel that?" Gohan asked.

"Yeah, their power levels are off the chart! Especially that one in the centre." Krillin responded

"Krillin look they already have five dragonballs!"

"This looks bad!" then they started listening to the conversation.

The elder was pushed forward, behind him Rann, then Dende. Then over towards the right ten other Namekians. The alien in the centre started to speak.

"Hello there, my name is Lord Frieza, ruler of the known universe. Next to me are my two advisors Dodoria and Zarbon. I recently heard about what you call dragonballs, and I'm looking to collect them all." The elder stood silent for a few seconds before responding.

"We don't have any dragonballs!" Frieza sighed.

"That's such a shame." The tyrant put his little finger up and blasted two Namekian's into dust. Gohan and Krillin were both shell shocked at events that they had just witnessed. Gohan tried to get up and help, but was stopped by the bald monk.

"No, what good are we to them dead?" Krillin whispered. The son of Goku had to admit defeat. Back at the village Zarbon and Dodoria were laughing heavily. Frieza though had a very calm look on his face.

"I am only going to ask you this one more time, where are the dragon balls?" Frieza question the old Namekian, who was quaking in his boots.

"We are telling you the truth, a young man already took our ball." Raan blurted out, gaining a scowl from the elder, this peaked Frieza's interest. A couple of Frieza's soldiers exited the tent and walked towards their leader.

"Sir, no sign of the dragonball." One of them stated making Frieza scowl.

"So if you are not in possession of the dragonball, who is?" Frieza asked, no one answered him though. "Fair enough, Zarbon I'm thinking all of them." Frieza pointed at the seven Namekian's on the right. Zarbon nodded and before anyone could react, all seven were lying on the floor in a puddle of blood. "So who did you give the dragonball to? I will not ask again!" Before the elder could answer three more Namekian's flew over to the village.

"Stop this now!" One of the shouted! Frieza groaned loudly this time.

"Let me guess your here to stop us." He responded.

"Precisely!"

"Alright then, Dodoria what does the scouter say." The fat pink alien checked the machine and laughed.

"Only a couple of hundred sir." Dodoria said, turning to the soldiers. "Alright, take them down."

"Yes sir!" They all yelled. Everyone then attacked the three Namekian's, but to their suprise were easily knocked out. Dodoria and Zarbon were left shocked. Frieza though just clapped.

"But that's impossible, my scouter said..." Frieza however abruptly cut Dodoria off.

"Are you two idiots? Actually don't answer that. It's obvious that these slugs can hide their little power levels, those machines are useless." The grand elder smiled, as he came up with a plan. Frieza just looked at his soldiers. "As for you all!" The tyrant just put his hand up and blasted the fallen soldiers. Gohan, Krillin and the Namekian's were all left speechless. While everyone was confused the elder shot a Ki blast at every scouter left.

"Without your machines, you can not find anymore of us." The elder Namekian whispered. Leaving Frieza angry.

"Dodoria finish off those three intruders." Frieza ordered. Dodoria nodded and walked towards the three Namekian warriors. They all stood in a fighting pose.

"You want to try? There are three of us, against just you." One of the Namekian's threatened.

They all attacked the advisor of Frieza. However with each punch it became clearer that Dodoria was just toying. After about a minute Dodoria let of a Ki blast killing two of the Namekian's. The third let of his own blast, seemingly covering the alien fighter. Yet as the smoke cleared Dordoria was still standing. The young Namekian fell to his knees in defeat. Dodoria stood over him laughing.

"No fight left in ya? Too bad!" He mocked the young Namekian before beheading him. Gohans anger continued to build up inside. Krillin had to force the half Saiyan to calm down. Frieza laughed turning back to the elder.

"Wonderful performance Dodoria, truly world class. Now, who did you give the dragonball to? Talk, unless you want these two to die as well." The elder looked over at his two sons, both trembling with fear. Eventually he sighed in defeat.

"If I tell you, will you leave us be?" The elder asked.

"Very well."

"We gave it to a Saiyan by the name of Vegeta." This got the Tyrant and his advisors interested.

"Vegjeta is on this planet? It seems that Cui failed in his mission to kill that monkey. This job just got a lot harder it seems. Thank you very much." Frieza turned away, gaining a sigh of relief from the Namekian's. Until a couple of seconds later he turned back. "By the way, can you point us to the next village? It seems that you destroyed all our scouters."

"No, I will never betray my fellow Namekian's! I would rather die." Frieza just chuckled.

"So be it. Dodoria!" In a flash Dodoria snapped the old Namekian's neck. Dende screamed while Raan took up a fighting pose.

"Run! I'll hold..." Raan couldn't finish that sentence. Dodoria had sunk his hand straight through Raan's stomach, killing him. Up top Gohan was now at boiling point. Krillin tried to comfort him.

"There's nothing we can do Gohan." He said, at that moment Barry showed up.

"Hey guys I finished with the ship, what's going on?" He asked. Only then he noticed every body lying on the ground. And the young Namekian cowering for his life. "We got to help him!"

"No way we can get down there fast enough without being seen."

"Maybe you can't but I can!" Back down Dodoria was now on top of Dende. The young Namekian's closed his eyes, accepting reality.

"Don't worry kid, you'll see your dad soon enough." Dodoria taunted, who was ready to fire a Ki blast at him. Until a red blur knocked him into some buildings and took Dende. Even Frieza was somewhat suprised by the speed of the flash. Dodoria got up in a daze. "What just happened?"

"Ahh good to see your alright Dodoria. Oh just so you know, it's not a big deal or anything but... They're getting away you moron!" Frieza yelled. Dodoria not wanting to be the Tyrants latest victim set off to find the Namekian.

.

 **I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. Now time for the reviews.**

 **dark flacon:** **Glad you liked it. It's ironic, originally I was gonna have superman about to swear. But have the explosion cut him off. Then I figured that crap baskets would be a better fit.**

 **Coronadomantes: Thank you!**

 **Guest 1: Glad you enjoyed.**

 **Guest 2: Thanks**


	19. Planet Vegeta's fate revealed

**Hello everyone welcome to the latest chapter in the Justice Warriors. Before the chapter a massive thank you to everyone who reviews every week. It means so much that you love this story.**

 **.**

Goku felt a huge sense of relief as his ship rocketed toward the unfamiliar planet. He had not only spared his friends of going to their doom, but guaranteed fighting against Vegeta by himself. The Saiyan just sat back and relaxed. This lasted for about thirty seconds before the ship rocked to the side. Goku turned around to see the emergency door open. Once Superman flew through, the doors shut behind him.

"You know I thought I'd sent a clear message when the ship took off." Goku chuckled. "And they say I'm the idiot."

"You are an idiot, Goku!" Superman angrily responded. "Why did you think going alone would be a good idea?" The Saiyan paused for a few seconds.

"Nobody else has to get hurt, I let Vegeta go. It's my responsibility to stop him hurting anymore people." Superman had to admit that the man cared about his friends, even if he was a little arrogant.

"Look Goku, you may be powerful. But there will always be opponents stronger than you."

"Yeah that's was one of the first things Roshi ever taught me."

"Eventually there will be an enemy that you can not beat. And you'll need friends to help you out." Goku chuckled at that comment. "Something funny?"

"Yeah, besides Vegeta have you ever actually been in a fight before?" Clark was about to answer, but stopped after thinking about it some more. "That's what I thought. With what I saw on the battlefield you were even stronger than Vegeta. The difference is that he must have been trained since birth to fight."

"So what do you suggest?" The Saiyan got up out of his chair and walked towards a machine.

"Bulma told me that there was a gravity thingy on this ship. It changes it up to one hundred times the earth's gravity. Not only will we get stronger but you can learn a few moves too." Goku started to look at the computer. While he was doing that Superman stared out the window.

"Hey Goku!"

"Yeah."

"Why is there a dead rabbit on the moon?"

.

Dodoria frantically flew around, trying to find that pesky Namekian. However he was still unable to find either him or whatever that red blur was. Dodoria knew that very few people failed Frieza and lived to tell the tale. Dodoria escaped unscathed once, and knew lighting wouldn't strike twice. The advisor of Frieza continued to look until he was sent crashing into a lake by someone. Dodoria swam upwards and saw Vegeta standing, holding a dragonball.

"Vegeta! You have some nerve, getting the drop on me." Dodoria said. Earning a laugh from the prince.

"Hello Dodoria, it's been a long time." Vegeta responded.

"Small talk will got you nowhere, veggie. Listen I've had a bad day, so I'll make you a deal, your highness. You hand over the dragonball and that scouter your wearing. And I'll won't turn that little face into something unrecognisable." Vegeta laughed even more as he put the ball down. Then he held the scouter in his hand.

"So that's why you haven't been wearing one. I'm guessing that Frieza lost all his scouters trying to kill some Namekian's." Dodoria knew that Vegeta would never give up the scouter without a fight. But even he was left speechless by what the Saiyan did next. Vegeta had crushed the scouter with his bare hands.

"Why? Now your blind just like the rest of us."

"Not quite, you see recently I visited a little planet called earth. Over there I learnt a few new tricks. Including the ability to sense another persons energy." Finnaly it clicked for Dodoria.

"Now I get it, that red blur was an earthling, you are in league with him!" Vegeta looked at Dodoria with scepticism. Vegeta was sure that they couldn't have had the technology to follow him. Yet it looked like at least the red speedster was on this planet.

"So they followed me it seems, no matter I'll deal with them straight after you." Now Dodoria was the one laughing.

"Oh Vegeta you seem to have forgotten that I have a higher power level than you."

"Had, Dodoria! Had! You seem to have forgotten that every time a Saiyan has an near death experience, their power level increases. If you had your precious scouter, you'd know that I now have the higher power level."

"We'll see about that!" Dodoria fired a Ki attack from his mouth, straight at the Saiyan elite. Vegeta though disappeared. Dodoria looked around, trying desperately to spot the prince.

"Behind you." The pink alien tried to turn around but Vegeta had him in a lock. "You know I'm going to enjoy killing you." Dodoria had to think fast.

"Wait if you kill me, you'll never know what happened to planet Vegeta." The prince suddenly stopped.

"What are you talking about? The Kryptonians destroyed planet Vegeta over twenty years ago." Dodoria just chuckled.

"That's what Frieza wants you to think. Listen I'll make you a deal, Veggie. You don't kill me, and I'll tell everything I know about your planets destruction." Vegeta gritted his teeth, he absolutely despised Dodoria. However he knew that this was a necessary evil. He let the alien go, but still had his guard up.

"Talk, before I change my mind."

"Alright, you know the story about Kryptonians destroying planet Vegeta, right? Well that's actually a lie. Kryptonians didn't kill every Saiyan on the planet, Frieza did." Vegeta was just left speechless. "Frieza not only knew that the war between both you and krypton would be catastrophic. He also feared that you'd eventually revolt, gotta hand it to you though. Never seen Frieza that nervous before. It was an easy decision to make in the end." Vegeta's anger was on full force for a second. Then all of a sudden he calmed down.

"So Frieza actually feared the Saiyan race. Guess he believes that I will become the legendary super Saiyan."

"You don't actually believe in that legend do you?" Vegeta stared at the pink alien who backed away quite quickly. The prince then smiled.

"Alright, just one last question. Hypothetically if you were to die here today. What would you want your final words to be?" Dodoria backed up even quicker, knowing the only reason Vegeta ever asked that question.

"Wait!"

"Oh, that's not a very good answer I'm afraid. Big Bang Attack!" Vegeta fired at the advisor of Frieza, who tried to block it, but couldn't. Dodoria felt his whole body disintegrate as he was engulfed by the Ki attack.

.

Martha Kent just stared up at the sky, worrying about her boy. Clark had always put others before himself, it was just the way he was. Always diving into trouble to help another person. However those times he had been infinitely more powerful than them. Now he was going up against opponents just like himself. For the first time in her life, Martha knew Clark could be beaten.

"I hope your alright, my son." Martha muttered under her breath.

"He'll be fine." A voice responded, Martha turned around to see her husband. "Clarks too stubborn to get hurt." The adoptive mother of superman was surprised by her husbands attitude.

"That reminds me, what happened between you two?" Jonathan looked at the ground.

"Just an disagreement on some of the decisions our son has made." Jonathan stared back up at his wife. "I just think that Clark is being a little bit selfish." Martha chuckled.

"I don't think it's Clark who's being selfish here. Our son is out there trying to save lives. And you're telling him it's wrong to do that? My guess is that you don't want him to go, because your afraid of what might happen if he gets hurt. Now Miss Briefs told us that she can send a video call to Clark. You are going to contact him right now and apologise." Not wanting to get on his wife's bad side, Jonathan gave in.

"Alright I'm going." Jonathan walked a couple of metres before feeling a pain in his chest. He clutched it hard trying to carry on, eventually though Jonathan collapsed. Martha ran over to him screaming.

"Please I need help over here! Anyone?" Tien and Bulma suddenly appeared. The CEO of Capsule Corp checked for a pulse.

"What happened?" She asked.

"One minute my husband was fine, the next he's on the floor. I think he must have had a heart attack. Please can you help him?" Martha replied.

"There's noting that I can do here. He's going to have to go to a proper hospital." Bulma turned to the three eyed fighter. "Tien, can you fly him to the hospital?"

"On it!" Tien shouted. He picked up the old man and flew towards the hospital. Bulma and Martha followed in the blue haired woman's car. Martha started to pray, hoping her husband would be alright.

.

Gohan and the others finally reached the cave. As they entered the son of Goku noticed that flash had set up a little house. They all entered to see a fully stocked kitchen, bathroom and three bedrooms. The Namekian sat on the sofa holding back his tears.

"You alright there little green?" Krillin asked trying to comfort the boy.

"I'll be fine, thank you for saving me!" He replied.

"It's the least we could do, sorry I didn't catch your name." Flash said.

"Dende. it's Dende."

"Well Dende my name is Barry, but you can call me the flash. Over here is Krillin, and that's Gohan." Dende smiled.

"It's very nice to meet you all. You must be friends with Vegeta then." Everyone had a worried look on their faces, which Dende noticed. "Is something wrong?"

"Listen Dende, Vegeta isn't the man you think he is. He came to our planet to find the dragonballs. He killed all our friends trying to accomplish that mission." Gohan explained, this left Dende in shock.

"No it can't be. I met Vegeta, he is a really nice man!" Dende protested.

"I'm afraid it's true, Vegeta lied to you all." Krillin chimed in. "Look all of us can discuss this later, right now we need your help Dende. We know that Frieza has five dragonballs and Vegeta's got the other. Do you know where the seventh is?" Dende started to think.

"Yes it must be at the grand elders."

"How do you know he has it?" Flash asked.

"The grand elder created the dragonballs. If he dies then so do the dragonballs. When we saw that Frieza guy all of them were fine."

"Alright if me and Dende go to the grand elders, you guys protect this house." Krillin ordered.

"Maybe, we should just get a good nights sleep first." Gohan pointed out. This made Flash remember something.

"Oh yeah that reminds me, Goku is on his way. Said he'll be here in around six days." Flash explained. Gohan looked out of the window, muttering under his breath.

"Come on, we need you dad"

.

Martha waited patiently in the waiting room, Bulma and a hat wearing Tien was with her. In Martha's eyes it had been like her heart had been ripped out. She has always told Jonathan to try and keep his cholesterol down. But having something like this happen was just unbearable.

"Don't worry I'm sure he will be fine." Bulma whispered. At that moment the doctor entered, all three of them stood up.

"Mrs Kent, we did everything possible to save your husband. I'm sorry but he's gone." The doctor stated. Martha stood there for a couple of seconds, until she fell to her knees.

"Jonathan! Jonathan!" She screamed, not able to face reality. Bulma and Tien comforted her as the now widow just cried her eyes out.

.

 **So I hoped you enjoyed this chapter see you next time.**

 **Reviews:**

 **Dark flacon:**

 **1: I thought about it but I decided against it because it would become too crowded.**

 **2: Yes**

 **3: Yes I have a very special plan. A green lantern will appear soon.**

 **Coronadomontes: Thanks so much.**

 **jplaya2023: Yes.**

 **Guest 1:**

 **1: Again debated it, but decided against.**

 **2: Well played you called it.**

 **3: Yeah I gave them a little power boost because I wanted to make them a little threatening without having them change the basic story.**

 **4: I absolutely love the end of this review.**

 **Guest 2: Thank you so much.**


	20. Zarbon's Transformation

**Hello everyone, welcome to the next chapter of the justice warriors. And we are now on chapter twenty. Wow this has already been my longest story ever. And I'm just getting started. I do hope you enjoy.**

Krillin and Dende set off towards the Grand Elders. The Namekian said that it would take at maximum a couple of hours. The bald monk just flew behind Dende, still wondering what he got himself into. Vegeta was a problem, but Frieza was even worse. From what he felt, Frieza had a power beyond anything imaginable. And Krillin knew that he must have been holding back.

"So what is going to happen once we reach the Grand Elders?" Krillin asked.

"Honestly, I do not know. I have only ever met the Grand elder a few times, he is very nice. Did you know that he is the father of all Namekian's?" Dende responded.

"No way, how does that work?"

"Around one hundred years ago, a great plague almost killed all Namekian's. When the dust settled there were only a handful of us. The grand elder gave birth to the first Namekian children. That is why we call him the father of all Namekian's."

"Wow, what an enga..." Krillin had to stop as he felt a power level rocket towards them. "No way, Dende quickly hide." The two of them hid behind a rock and saw Vegeta come into view.

"Alright I know I just sensed two power levels!" Vegeta shouted. The prince looked around before coming across the rock that Krillin and Dende were hiding behind. The two of them shivered as Vegeta drew closer to them. Vegeta was almost in sight, until something drew his attention. "That energy, so Zarbon you out looking for Dodoria? I guess I'll just have to kill you too." Vegeta flew of leaving Krillin and a terrified Dende.

"Is he gone?" Dende whispered. Krillin poked his head out to checked. He sighed in relief at the sight of an empty landscape.

"Yeah, he's gone." Krillin responded. Both came out of hiding, breathing heavily. Now do you understand that Vegeta's bad news?"

"Yeah, Vegeta isn't the person I thought he was." Dende almost had a tear in his eye as Krillin looked back.

"Look, somehow Vegeta has the ability to sense our energy. So we're going to have to go slow." Dende nodded, the two of them then started flying towards the grand elders. "So how long do you think this is going to take us at this speed?"

"I'd say around a day." The two of them continued, flying towards what they hoped would be answers.

.

Zarbon kept looking, Dodoria was by no mean a friend to the green alien. Yet he did respect his fellow advisor of Frieza. Without their scouters trying to find Dodoria, Vegeta or any surviving Namekian's would be a challenge. After a couple of hours looking Zarbon was frustrated. He fired a Ki blast at some nearby mountains.

"Oh is little Zarbon not getting what he wanted." A voice sarcastically said. The green alien laughed at the sight of Vegeta.

"You were a fool to come here Vegeta. Guess I'm postponing my search of the dragonballs and Dodoria to kill you." Zarbon replied.

"Oh I have one of the dragonballs hidden around. As for Dodoria he's, how do you say? Swimming with the fishes." Zarbon was stunned by not only what Vegeta said but how he spoke. The prince sounded carefree, like he didn't have any worries.

"Impossible, your power level was far below Dodoria's the last time we saw you." Vegeta laughed.

"Wrong, I am the Saiyan that Frieza fears so much. I will soon be strong enough to take him down. But not before I take you down." The advisor of Frieza smirked.

"Even if you managed to kill Dodoria, you'll find me much more challenging." Both Zarbon and Vegeta got into a fighting pose. The two charged at one another, hell bent on being victorious. Zarbon fired to Ki blasts at Vegeta, which he dodged easily. The prince tried to uppercut the green alien, but his fist was caught. Zarbon smirked, giving Vegeta the opportunity to kick him in his side. The advisor of Frieza screamed in pain, that kick had taken a lot of damage.

"Is that the best you can do?" Zarbon wiped his mouth and saw blood coming from his lips. He looked at the Saiyan, then laughed. Vegeta was caught off guard by Zarbon's reaction.

"Oh Vegeta, I'm just getting warmed up." Zarbon's body suddenly expanded, his face became less human and more animal. But worst of all, his power had skyrocketed. Vegeta stared in horror as Zarbon now towered over him. "I do hate using this form, it makes me look so ugly."

"It still won't be enough to defeat me! Galick gun, fire!" Vegeta attacked the advisor of Frieza with all his might. However Zarbon had brushed the Galick gun aside like it was nothing. Vegeta paused for a second, before clenching his fists and attacking Zarbon. Vegeta aimed for Zarbon's face, though he easily caught the punch. The prince looked terrified as Zarbon started to beat him to hell. The fight finished when the green alien broke both of Vegeta's arms.

"Guess I should take you to Lord Frieza." Zarbon knocked Vegeta out and flew him towards his master.

.

Frieza was a very impatient person, immortality was now getting further away from him. If Vegeta was not found his chance at being ruler of the universe forever could be in jeopardy. Frieza's thought then turned to pest that saved the Namekian child. Who was he? And how could this person move so fast that he got the drop on Dodoria? These were questions he hoped would soon be answered.

The automatic door opened behind the tryrant, Frieza looked behind to see Zarbon kneeling before him.

"Lord Frieza I have successfully captured Vegeta. Unfortunately he not only has hidden one of the dragonballs but killed Dodoria as well." Zarbon explained making Frieza frown.

"This trip has not been going to plan so far Zarbon. I feel that it's time to call from some help, don't you think? For that reason I am bringing in the Ginyu force." Frieza told his advisor.

"Sir are you sure that they are necessary for this mission?" Frieza gave a look of Sanger towards the green alien.

"I decide wether or not the Ginyu force is necessary. It would be wise to remember that." Zarbon backed away in fear, not daring to get on Frieza's bad side.

"My apologies, lord Frieza."

"See that it dose the happen again. So where are we with Vegeta?"

"I came to straight to you, soon as I returned. Vegeta is currently half dead in the medical bay." Frieza fully turned to his advisor for the first time. "Put Vegeta in one of the healing pods, just make sure you don't over heal him!" Zarbon bowed as he left the room. Leaving Frieza to his thoughts.

'Soon immortality will be mine, then no one could beat me. I will be the strongest being for all eternity. Not even Beerus the Destroyer could stand in my way.'

.

Krillin and Dende had been flying for about sixteen hours now. Yet the three suns still shined throughout the land. Flying for such a long period of time while keeping his energy down was tiring for Krillin. Yet for Dende it was as easy as breathing.

"Please tell me we're almost there." Krillin said. Dende smiled as they both came into view of a tall hill with a house on top.

"That's it!" Dende excitedly replied. The two of them flew up the hill and landed just outside the house. They stopped just outside the door where another Namekian stood. "It's Nail." The young boy hugged the other Namekian. Then both turned to Krillin.

"It is good to see you young one. And to you too earthling, I must thank you for protecting Dende." Nail whispered.

"Don't worry it was nothing." Krillin responded.

"Please come in, Lord Guru is expecting you." Krillin and Dende followed Nail into the main room. What he saw shocked the bald monk. The grand elder was a very old Namekian, who was at least three times the size of Nail and Piccolo. Both in height and weight. The grand elder smiled as all three entered.

"Well that's not what I expected." Krillin muttered under his breath.

"You know it is rude to talk about people like that." The grand elder said. Krillin jumped up in suprise.

"I'm sorry!"

"It's quite alright, my name is Guru and welcome to Namek."

"Or what's left of it." Nail whispered, earning a scowl from Guru.

"Excuse me grand elder but we must ask a favour from you." Krillin interrupted.

"And what would that be?" Guru asked.

"The being known as Frieza already has five dragonballs. The Saiyan called Vegeta has one of the others. While me and my friends were talking with Dende, he said that you would have the other. I would like to request that we look after it!" The grand elder considered it for a second.

"Very well however I can sense your energy, you will not survive an encounter with either Frieza or Vegeta." Krillin shook in fear, knowing what the Namekian said was true.

"Well do you have any advice?"

"I have something even better, just stand next to me." Krillin did as the elder said. However Nail tried to intervene.

"Sir this will make your situation worse!" Nail argued.

"What situation?" Dende questioned.

"Dende, I have been alive longer than anyone on this planet. I lived through our darkest nights and brightest days, soon my time will be over." The young boy started to cry.

"Your dying?"

"I'm sorry." Krillin said trying to sympathise with the elder.

"My life has been wonderful, but I need you to do one last thing for me. Let me place my hand on your head." Guru whispered. Krillin reluctantly did as the elder asked. After a couple of seconds his body started to tingle, a great power emerged from the bald monk.

"What just happened?"

"I just unlocked your hidden potential, you will feel a lot stron..." The grand elder started to cough blood, Nail immediately wiped his face clean.

"Please Lord Guru you need rest!" Nail protested.

"I'm fine Nail. Please take the dragonball, do not let any of them get their hands on it." The elder Namekian said. Krillin nodded as he picked up the dragonball.

"It will take us just as long to get back, may we sleep here tonight?" Dende asked.

"Of course, Nail please show our guests the sleeping quarters." Nail nodded, as he, Krillin and Dende left the room.

.

Superman had always wanted to push the limits of his abilities. However nothing could ever withstand his strength. Now that Goku was here the Kryptonian discovered what it was like to train. The Saiyan taught Clark what true fighting was all about. For instance how to punch properly and basics about blocking an opponents strike. The two heroes were in the middle of a sparring match when Clarks mind began to wonder. Goku took the opportunity and smashed him the ground. He instantly helped the man of steel up.

"Hey are you ok?" Goku asked. The earthborn Saiyan offered a helping hand, which Superman took.

"Yeah, just thinking about something that happened on earth." Clark responded.

"Well what is it? I'm all ears, you know." Superman reluctantly agreed and described his fight with Jonathan Kent. "Wow that's rough, I remember getting into fights with my grandpa all the time. It happens, the best thing would be to talk with him and apologise for any wrongdoing." Clark was very surprised.

"Wow Goku that is actually some very good advice. Let's stop for today, I'm going to talk to my family." Superman and Goku both walked over to the computer, sitting eagerly to talk to their loved ones. They opened a visual phone call to Bulma, however Capsule Corps CEO looked very somber.

"Hey guys." Bulma said.

"Hey Bulma, what's wrong?" Goku asked. The two of them could see the the blue haired lady was hiding something.

"I think it would be best if Martha told you." Bulma left the screen for a second.

"Wait who's Martha?"

"My mum." Superman replied. Bulma returned with Martha Kent who had visible tears coming from her eyes.

"Hello Clark." Martha whispered.

"Mum what's wrong?"

"It's your father, last night we were talking and he... He had a heart attack!" Clark was lost for words. The last son of Krypton was visibly shaking after that revelation.

"Is he alright? Please tell me he's fine and will appear on this screen any moment!" His voice becoming a little more intrusive.

"I'm sorry he's gone." Clark was left heartbroken unable to comprehend the words his mother just spoke.

"I gotta go." Clark shut off the computer, still as a tree. He didn't turn to see Goku, the Saiyan put his hand on superman's shoulder.

"I'm sorry." Goku stated, trying to help the Kryptonian.

"It's fine, we can just use the dragonballs to wish him back." Superman responded, yet Goku shook his head.

"I'm sorry Superman, but the dragonballs can't wish back anyone who has died from natural causes. I'm afraid that your fathers gone for good." Clark walked towards Goku anger in his eyes.

"No your lying! Your Lying! Your lyin..." The man of steel collapsed on the floor, tears rushing down his face. Goku knelt down and hugged the Kryptonian.

.

Up over Namek two beings were watching the planet by orbit. One an Ungarian, the other a Korugarian. Both were purple and wore a green ring. Their costumes were both green with a lantern symbol on it. The Ungarian put his ring next to his mouth.

"This is Abin Sur. We have tracked Frieza down to a planet in my sector, two thousand eight hundred and fourteen. Me and my partner, lantern Sinestro are on our way to arrest him as we speak." Abin sur said into his ring.

"Abin Sur, I have to tell you the truth. The reason I came along on this mission was because I had an inside tip. That prince Vegeta was on the planet." Abin Sur was shocked at this.

"You lied to me." The green lantern sighed. "Look Vegeta is a secondary objective. Frieza is who we are really here for!" Sinestro nodded as they made their way towards the planet. Sinestro however was caught up in his thoughts.

"Today is the day you die Vegeta, I will have my revenge!" Sinestro muttered under his breath.

.

 **Alright be honest, did you see that coming? (Well probably some of you did). Now I have an important decision for you to make. If your wondering why Batman hasn't showed up for a while is because I originally had set out a side story that would be parallel to the main one. However decided against it because it didn't really add much to the main story. Except for giving Bruce and Dick some character development. However after some thought I have come back to the idea. So my question is: Do you want the Batman side story? And if you do what would you like it as? A separate story or just in the next three or four chapters of this one. Please note if you say yes, the main story will continue after that side one has been complete. Please leave a review of what you would like.**

 **.**

 **Please note you have fourty eight hours.**

 **Now time for the reviews!**

 **Dark Flacon:**

 **1: Glad you got it.**

 **2: Sorry not Hal I'm afraid.**

 **3: Are you saying you know how you can match them. Or are you asking how can I match them. (I'm guessing English isn't your first language).**

 **4: Yeah I hope you and everyone know that I'm not afraid of killing characters off and making them stay dead.**

 **Coordonates: Eventually but not until at least super. (If I make it that far).**

 **Guest 1: Thanks!**

 **Guest 2:**

 **1: So far, as we've seen with the lanterns that's not final.**

 **2: It was really funny, I'm glad you are so invested in my writing.**

 **3: Yeah Wonder Woman always has more combat skills than superman that's why she can sometimes go toe to toe with him. But in this story as they progress I'm not so sure.**

 **4: Type it in YouTube it's so funny.**

 **5: A little disappointed you got it, was kinda hoping for it to surprise, oh well.**


	21. Frieza force vs Green lanterns

**Hello everyone welcome to another chapte of the justice warriors. So you guys have spoken and I will be continuing with the main story. I do still opwant to do the story with batman but it will have to be at another stage. So without further ado. Let's begin.**

 **.**

Krillin woke up feeling refreshed after a good nights sleep. The bald monk was surprised that Namekian beds were so comfortable. As he entered the main room, Dende, Nail and the Grand Elder were already up.

"Did you sleep well?" Nail asked.

"Fantastic, honesty I can not thank you all enough for your help. Especially you, grand elder." Krillin said. The fat Namekian smiled.

"We should be the ones thanking you and your friends. You saved Dende here, held off one of them and are willing to protect the dragon ball." The grand elder responded.

"It's nothing. I better get back to my friends, you coming Dende?" The young Namekian boy sat in silence. "If you wanna be with your family, we understand."

"Thank you." Dende whispered as Krillin headed off towards the others.

.

Goku was now training at nighty times earth's gravity. Every time he increased the gravity, his training became even harder than ever. This is what Goku always wanted, a room where he could train on his own. Yet somehow he felt empty, the Saiyan knew something was missing.

That something missing he realised was sitting on his bed in the next room. Superman hadn't been outside of there ever since he found out about his fathers death. It was like his will to fight had been taken right underneath their noses. Goku realised he had to do something to help the Kryptonian. So he entered the room, superman just lay there, almost motionless.

"The last thing I ever said to my dad was that he wasn't my father. Now he's gone, and I never said goodbye." Clark sulked, Goku tried to cheer him up.

"Listen when I was just a boy, my grandfather died. It just happened one night, no warning signs or anything. One minute he was here and the next, poof. I never said goodbye or that I loved him." Goked told the Kryptonian. "However a few years later and I met him in otherworld. I came up to him and said what I wanted to say. You know what he told me?" Superman just shrugged. "I know."

"You managed to say goodbye?"

"Yeah, I always regretted never saying that I loved my grandpa. But he always knew that I did, I'm sure yours knows as well." For the first time since he got that information, superman smiled."

"Thanks Goku!"

"Uh hello, I'm not interrupting anything am I?" A voice telepathically called out. Goku smiled as he recognised the voice.

"Hey King Kai, it's been too long!" Goku yelled.

"I know listen I called for a reason. I have a surprise for you Goku."

"What is it?"

"Hi Goku." A female voice said. While Clark was confused, Goku smiled at her voice.

"Diana!" He shouted, making the Amazon laugh.

"You know it's funny, first time we meet you die. Then just as you get back, I get killed off." The Saiyan laughed.

"Yeah, are the others with you?"

"Yeah, Yamcha, Piccolo and Chaiotzu are all here. Chaiotzu even managed to get himself a new body." Both Goku and Superman were now smiling.

"Hey Goku is Yamcha!" The desert bandit interrupted. "King Kai told us about your plan, are you sure fighting Vegeta is a good idea?"

"We had to try, besides Vegeta isn't our biggest problem now." Goku responded, puzzling everyone on King Kai's planet.

"What do you mean?"

"Well I got a call from Flash saying that there was someone else on Namek. Who was even stronger than Vegeta."

"Goku you don't happen to know their name would you?" King Kai asked.

"Let me think. Oh yeah, Flash said his name was Frieza." Goku said. King Kai screamed, and the started to shake in fear. "Who is he?"

"Goku listen to me, when you get to Namek. I want you to gather your friends, and then leave straight away!" Every was shocked at what the Kai had said.

"What about Piccolo, Diana, Yamcha and Chiaotzu?"

"I promise you Goku we will find another way! But Frieza is too powerful, the only people stronger than him are gods!"

"I agree with Goku." Superman stated. "If this Frieza guy is trying to get the dragonballs. That can only mean he's after immortality. If he succeeds then it doesn't matter who you send, Frieza will never be defeated. And if he is anything like Vegeta then that can only mean bad things."

"You don't understand, going against Frieza is suicide. The best thing you can do is take one of the dragonballs. Hide it until the grand elder passes away." King Kai shouted back, becoming increasingly impatient. "Now Goku, Superman, promise me that under no circumstances will you two fight Frieza."

"Alright we promise not to challenge Frieza." Goku responded pleasing the god.

"Thank you. I better get back to training your friends, have a safe trip." King Kai and the other voices disappeared. Leaving the two heroes by themselves.

"Were not actually going to listen to him, are we?" Superman asked.

"Hell no." Goku responded.

.

Vegeta hated the being inside a healing tank. You were stuck in there for hours and unable to have your eyes open. But the prince had bigger issues, now he was caught Vegeta needed to find an escape route. He sensed inside, only the main doctor and a couple of guards were there. The Saiyan could easily escape from the room. But with Frieza aboard finding a way off the ship was near impossible. The best thing would be to wait for an opening.

Vegeta suddenly heard a voice, it was very faint yet very recognisable. The prince would never forget that cold voice. Vegeta realised that the fluid was exiting the healing tank. He opened his eyes to see Frieza and Zarbon standing in front.

"Ah Vegeta, so good of you to join us." Frieza smirked.

"What do you want?" Vegeta asked.

"Straight to the point. Alright then Zarbon told me you had one of my dragonballs. I would really appreciate it if you told me where the dragonballs been hidden." Vegeta just spat at the alien leader. "Well that wasn't very nice now wasn't it?" Frieza punched Vegeta in the stomach, causing him to collapse.

"I know what you did to planet Vegeta!" Frieza laughed at that statement.

"Sounds like Dodoria couldn't keep his mouth shut, alright I admit. I destroyed your precious planet Vegeta, then blamed it on the Kryptonians. Have to say thinking about it blowing up gives me a lot of memories." The elites rage started to boil over. Vegeta tried to hit Frieza, but he was sent towards the floor.

"Go to hell." Frieza laughed at Vegeta's statement.

"Once I get the dragonballs, hell will never claim my soul." Frieza blasted a hole in Vegeta's left foot. The prince fell to the floor, crying in agony. "I won't ask again, where is the dragonball?"

"It's..." Before Vegeta could finish, the whole ship shook. Everyone except Frieza held on to something. Once the shaking stopped everyone looked around.

"What the hell was that?" Zarbon asked. One of Frieza's soldiers ran inside.

"My lord, there are two beings attacking the ship!" She said.

"Namekians?"

"No, looks like they're green lanterns." Frieza blasted the soldier in frustration. Frieza had hoped that he'd would've obtained the dragonballs by now. However the guardians had always been a thorn in his side.

"Doctor, keep an eye on our prisoner, the rest of you with me." Frieza ordered as they all left leaving just The prince and his doctor. Vegeta looked over to see a trembling man holding his blaster.

"Stop or I'll shoot!" He yelled, causing the super elite to howl in laughter.

"You seriously think that'll stop me?" Vegeta questioned the man. All of the sudden Vegeta smashed the doctor into a wall. The Saiyan looked around, Frieza had five dragonballs. And the Saiyan was determined to find them all.

.

Sinestro loved using the ring, especially when it meant destroying villains belongings. In this case stopping Frieza's ship from flying, Abin Sur however wasn't happy.

"What are you doing, now we lose the element of suprise!" He shouted, Sinestro though wasn't interested.

"I just cut off an engine, he can't escape the planet now!" Sinestro angrily responded.

"Think before you act!"

"You are not my boss, Abin Sur." Both lanterns heard a laugh, when they looked Frieza was standing outside with Zarbon and a couple of soldiers.

"So this is the great Abin Sur, one of the most powerful green lanterns." He joked. "And this must be your protégé Sinestro."

"Frieza, under the rule of the green lantern corp, you are nearby under arrest." Abin Sur stated. The tyrant just laughed at the statement.

"My, the guardians must be insane if they think two lanterns can arrest me. Zarbon finish those fools." The advisor of Frieza charged at the lanterns only to be swept aside easily by Sinestro. The soldiers all fired their blasters, yet Abin Sur put up a shield to protect them. Sinestro then created a blaster and shot each soldier in the shoulder.

"You have no one to hide behind now Frieza, face us now." Sinestro threatened, Frieza just smiled while exiting his pod.

"Have either of you heard that old saying?" Frieza asked. "If you want something done right, gotta do it yourself."

.

The prince of all Saiyans was running vigorously through the ship. His meeting with the tyrant had taken its toll, especially on Vegeta's foot. Frieza and the others were all distracted by the green lanterns. It was the perfect time to steal the dragonballs. Vegeta finally arrived at Frieza's chamber, there he found the dragonballs. They were just sitting there, looking to be taken.

"Sorry Frieza I'm going to have to borrow these." Vegeta whispered to himself as he picked up a ball. Realising that he couldn't simply pick them all up. Vegeta realised he would have to throw them all. He blew a hole in Frieza's ship and threw them out one at a time.

.

Abin Sur was having a hard time keeping up with the universal ruler. There were many stories about Frieza. And while most turned out to be false, some were in fact true. However Abin Sur was not one of the most respected green lanterns for nothing. He was holding his own against the tyrant, especially with help from Sinestro.

Frieza tried to punch the lanterns, yet each time a shield protected them. While Sinestro distracted him, Abin Sur created a fist and punched Frieza in the face. The force of which, knocked him to the ground.

"You've lost!" Abin sur yelled, promoting Frieza to get up.

"I'm guessing you don't know anythin about Arcosian physiology, do you? Because if you did, you would know about our hidden ability." Frieza said.

"And what would that be?" Sinestro asked.

"You see, I have the power to..." Frieza was cut off by a loud Ki blast. They all turned to see Vegeta flying away. "My dragonballs!" The anger rose up inside Sinestro, who chased after the Saiyan.

"Sinestro wait!" Abin Surs order was in vain. Frieza shot a Ki blast at Sinestro, it had hit him in his shoulder. The older green lantern caught his partner and put a shield up around him. "Damn it Sinestro, were going to have to retreat." The two then flew away. Frieza stared now angrier than ever.

"Zarbon!" He shouted, the green alien instantly got up.

"Yes sir." Zarbon responded.

"Vegeta has taken my dragonballs! Find them now."

"What about the lanterns?"

"Does it look like I care about two minuscule green lanterns? Find those dragonballs, or else."

"Yes sir." Zarbon instantly flew off in persuit.

.

 **I had a lot of fun writing this. The next chapter I hope you will like. If your wondering why Sinestro hates Vegeta so much, all will be revealed next time.**

 **Now review time.**

 **Dark Flacon:**

 **1: Glad I was able to surprise you.**

 **2: Well spotted.**

 **3: I do have an idea of how dc characters are gonna keep up with the higher tier dbz characters.**

 **4: Thanks for the ideas.**

 **Corondamontes: Thank you!**

 **Guest 1: Thanks**

 **Guest 2:**

 **1: Thanks, Sinestro will be revealed more next chapter.**

 **2: I do plan on doing more stories like the Atlantis saga. I don't want this story just to be dbz with DC characters.**

 **3: Thanks for the input.**

 **Guest 3: I already have an idea of who Wonder Woman trains with.**

 **P.S after doing this I have noticed a number of Reviews that have come through my emails is not showing on the site. Is this a normal problem?**


	22. The quest for immortality

**Hello everyone welcome to the next chapter of the justice warriors. I sort of wanted to get compress this chapter a bit cause it really only followed canon after the first bit. So I hope you enjoy.**

.

The next couple of days flew by for everyone. Krillin had returned and explained Dendes absence. Abin sur also explained about the green lanterns and their job protecting the galaxy, Sinestro was still unconscious.

"So I guess your like some sort of galactic patrol." Gohan said.

"Please, don't compare us to those cowards!" Abin sur joked.

"So you can make anything from that ring?" Flash asked.

"Yes, as long as I have enough will power."

"Man the things I could do with that ring."

"Flash!" Krillin interrupted. "We have a kid here."

"Oh right, sorry Gohan." Barry replied, leaving the half Saiyan just staring in confusion.

"Listen I should warn you Gohan, don't mention to Sinestro that your a half Saiyan." Abin Sur warned.

"Why?" Gohan responded.

"Let's just say that he has a personal vendetta against Vegeta. Look just don't mention it to Sinestro."

"Mention what?" Sinestro asked, the others turned around surprised that he was up and about.

"Mention that what you did was reckless!" The elder lantern lied, the two looked at one another for ten seconds. Then they both smiled and hugged each other. "I'm glad your safe my friend."

"You too." The lanterns let go, now getting serious. "So what's our next move?"

"Well since you destroyed Frieza's engine he isn't leaving anytime soon. I think we should charge up our rings and return later."

"What about Vegeta?"

"He can't escape the planet either."

"Wait your leaving?" Krillin questioned both green lanterns.

"We will return shortly" Abin sur said before turning to Sinestro. "I am going to check if any of Frieza's soldiers are nearby." The elder lantern exited the room leaving Sinestro with the earthlings.

"I suppose I should thank you for saving my life." Sinestro told the rest of them.

"Don't worry about it, we're happy to help." Flash replied.

"So where are you all from."

"Earth."

"Earth? I didn't think you had the ability to travel in space yet. That is quite an achievement for a species young as your own."

"Strangely enough we wouldn't have been able to if Vegeta didn't come and kill our friends. While trying to steal the dragonballs." Krillin bitterly said.

"Guess we have one thing in common." The lantern responded. Gohan could see that this was a painful subject, but curiosity got the better of him.

"Can I ask, why do you hate Vegeta so much?" He questioned. The other two earthlings stared at him, but Sinestro didn't look angry.

"It's ok, you did save my life after all. It happened around five years ago, I was still being trained by Abin Sur. I lived on a planet called Korugar, with my wife and newborn daughter. I had been called to our headquarters on the planet Oa to find Frieza. Me and Abin Sur interrogated a member of the Frieza force." Sinestro paused for a second, struggling to get his words out. "He told us that Frieza planned to hit Korugar next." The others just stared in shock.

"That's horrible."

"We rushed over trying to warn the government about the incoming attack, but everyone was already gone. I flew towards my home, when we got there it was just a pile of rubble. It took us three hours to clear all the rocks. That's when I saw them, my wife and child's lifeless corpses. There were no screams or cries, just silence." Sinestro's eyes started to cry. "Later I found out that the Saiyans Vegeta, Nappa and Raditz were responsible for the attack. And seeing as neither of the other two are not with Vegeta, it's more than likely their dead."

"Yeah our friend Piccolo killed Raditz. Vegeta though killed Nappa himself." Barry responded.

"Vegeta, took my whole world away from me. I will have his head in revenge." Sinestro said as Abin Sur entered the building.

"It's all clear, time to go." He stated, the turning to the other three. "We thank you for your hospitality. We will return, soon as possible." The lanterns then exited leaving the earthlings on their own.

.

Barry and Krillin trained, while Gohan continued with the dragon radar. After half an hour, the device was finished.

"Hey guys the radar is showing a dragonball near here. I'm going to go out and get it right now." Gohan said. Yet due to their battle both Krillin and Flash were preoccupied. By the time they came to their senses, the half Saiyan was gone. Both of them rushed outside trying to spot him, with no success.

"Damn, he's gone." Barry cursed. The speedster turned to see Krillin freaking out.

"Oh bum, Chi Chi is totally going to murder me." Krillin muttered under his breath.

"Look he couldn't have gone too far. Damn it kid, we already have a dragonball, why'd you run off!" Barry was about to run after him but was struck in the leg by a Ki attack. The two heroes looked over to see the green assistant of Frieza hovering above.

"You shorty, give me your dragonball!" Zarbon ordered.

"I, uh, don't know what your talking about." Krillin lied.

"Don't lie to me I heard your friend talking about it. Now you can either give me the dragonball, or I kill your friend."

"Alright I'll give you the dragonball." Krillin entered went inside and retrieved the dragonball. When he reappeared, the two were about to make their exchange when a Ki blast almost hit them. They all looked at Vegeta standing before their eyes.

"Not so fast, I'll be taking that off your hands." Vegeta stated, making Zarbon laugh.

"Well Vegeta, it seems you decided to give me your dragonballs. Please take me to them." Zarbon responded.

"Oh no, I just came to take that dragonball, and kill you."

"Please Vegeta, do you remember what happened last time? Here let me give you a reminder." Zarbon then transformed, leaving Barry and Krillin shocked.

"Oh Zarbon if you had your scouter you'd know that I am now more powerful. After all every time a Saiyan almost dies, they increase in power."

"Please, you think that will save you? Men have had that increase a thousand times over, and still not even gain one fifth the power I posses."

"I am not like most men. Soon I will become a super Saiyan!" The advisor of Frieza stepped backwards in denial. "Well what are you waiting for then?" Zarbon charged at the Saiyan, determined to succeed. He sent a powerful right hook swinging at Vegeta, yet the Saiyan blocked with ease. The green alien stepped back in fear, knowing he was outclassed. Zarbon barley moved as Vegeta punched him so hard, it impaled the soldier.

"Please Vegeta, we could work together... Stop Frieza..." Zarbon couldn't even speak properly.

"After all you did? You tortured, spat and abused me when I was just a child. You don't deserve to be spared, now any final words?"

"Please don't do this."

"Cowardly as always." The prince blasted a hole in Zarbon's chest, killing him. Barry and Krillin shivered in their boots at the sight of Zarbon's murder. Vegeta turned to them smiling. "Now if you don't mind, I'll be taking that dragonball." The bald monk handed over the ball to Vegeta. "You know I could kill you both here and now. However I want you not only to witness me as an immortal. But for Kakarot to see his friends die before his own two eyes." The prince suddenly took off into the air.

.

Gohan had found one of the dragonballs in a lake of all places. And was now heading back to their hideout the half Saiyan couldn't wait to see his dad. He knew that today was the day he arrived on Namek. The half Saiyan didn't have anymore time to think as he sensed an evil energy.

Gohan hid behind a rock and lowered his energy, hopefully fooling the prince. Who had just arrived and stopped in mid air.

"Alright, who the hell was that? Know I just sensed someone's energy, hey show yourself! Before I turn this area into a wasteland." Gohan freaked out, from past experiences he knew Vegeta wasn't bluffing. Thinking fast he hid the ball and came out of hiding.

"Um hello." Gohan muttered. The half Saiyan froze as he saw Gurus dragonball.

"Oh, it's just you." Vegeta landed on the ground just in front of Gohan. "I was wondering where you were. Your idiot friends didn't have time to tell me. Don't worry they're still alive, for now. Stupid looking watch you have there." Gohan clutched the radar, happy that at least Vegeta didn't know what it was.

"It's not stupid."

Vegeta smiled as he looked down at the half breed. "You know we are two of the last three Saiyans alive. The way I see it, we need to stick together. Your father was an idiot to reject my offer of friendship, what about you?"

"I'm not a bad person, I would never join you" Vegeta laughed at that remark.

"Disappointing. You know I could kill you right now. But I need you to give your idiot father a message."

"O.k, what message?" Suddenly Vegeta kneed the son of Goku in the stomach. Gohan clutched his belly in agony, as he fell to the floor.

"When you next see me I will be immortal." Vegeta flew off, leaving a cheerful Gohan. Who looked back to see the dragonball he just took. In a second he got up and flew straight towards the cave. Unsurprisingly Barry and Krillin were packing everything up.

"You O.K to run?" Krillin asked.

"Yeah I should be..." Barry stopped when he saw the half Saiyan. "Jesus kid, you scared us half to death."

"Guys we need to go right now!" Gohan shouted.

"We were planning on leaving, but why do you want to go?"

"Because I took this from Vegeta." Gohan showed the others a dragonball. "And we've got five minutes before he finds out!" Krillin and Flash just gasped not really knowing what to do. Eventually Krillin came up with a plan.

"O.K guys I need to get you to Gurus! If he can increase your power like mine, there is no way Vegeta can defeat us." He said.

"Alright lead the way." Flash responded. They all nodded as they made their way towards the Grand Elders.

.

Vegeta was the happiest he had ever been since his planets destruction. Once he had gather all seven dragonballs together, immortality was his. The universe would bow before his feet. That is if he felt like letting them all live. What was the first thing he'd do? That was easy or the Saiyan elite, kill Frieza. The prince had arrived at the lake he hid the first dragonball. Diving in was as refreshing as a hot bath, maybe even more so. Everything was going to plan.

 _I just love it when a plan come together._ He thought. _Now it should be right here._ Vegeta couldn't believe his eyes, the dragonball was gone. _I don't get it who could have taken it? Wait the kid, but how could he have found it. That watch! That wasn't a watch at all! It was some sort of tracking device for dragonballs. Which means!_

Vegeta snapped as he flew upwards in a fiery rage. I no time at all he got to that cave they were at. Which had been abandoned. It looked like it was all over. Yet in the distance he could just about sense a faint power level. The Saiyan elite charged at it with no regard for his own safety.

.

The three heroes made their way towards the Grand Elders. Tensions were high as Gohan and Krillin began to sense Vegeta heading towards them.

"Krillin what is that?" The boy asked.

"Pure rage Gohan. Pure rage." Krillin responded.

"Are we close? I'm not sure we can outrun him for much longer." Flash asked. Krillin looked in the distance where he saw their destination.

"There it is!" All three of them made their way to the top, where Nail was waiting.

"The Grand Elder wishes to speak to you, please come in quickly." Nail whispered, Gohan and Flash were quite shocked when they saw the grand elder. They had expected someone like piccolo, not him. Gohan smiled when he saw Dende standing next to Guru. "Grand Elder the Earthling has returned with his friends."

"Greetings to you all." The elderly Namekian said.

"Grand Elder, we have a dragonball but are being hunted by the Saiyan. Would you please do that latent potential thing for us?" Krillin asked the Namekian leader, who nodded.

"Grand Elder please, doing that twice more could kill you!" Nail protested.

"Nail, I know you care a lot, but I need to do this." Guru responded. Gohan was the first to gain the increase. The Grand Elder put his hand on the boys head. Suddenly the amount of Ki Gohan had increased immensely. Dende looked terrified as Vegeta's energy kept coming closer. The elderly Namekian put his hand on Barry's head next, yet something was not right. "This is strange, while you don't have a Ki signature. There is some sort of living energy inside every cell, A speed force if you will. I can give you a minor connection with the speed force. However you must find a way to gain more power."

The Grand Elder finished with Barry just as Vegeta stormed through the door. Dende ran behind Krillin in fright. While the three heroes got into a fighting pose.

"Where is it?" Vegeta questioned everyone yet no one answered. "Very well, if you will not talk, I'll force it out!" The prince charged up and was about to attack, yet he stopped. Krillin, Barry and Gohan all noticed the look of fear in Vegeta's eyes. "No it can't be!"

"What? Who can't it be?" Krillin asked, now being able to sense what Vegeta already had.

"It's the Ginyu force. Five of Frieza's best soldiers, each with a power level surpassing my own."

"He is incorrect." The elder Namekian now spoke. "You wouldn't be able to sense them because of a lack of Ki. I however can sense life energy and there isn't five members of this Ginyu force. There's six!"

.

 **So a sixth member of the Ginyu force. Who is it? Find out next time.**

 **Reviews**

 **Dark Flacon:**

 **1: Thanks**

 **2: Nope**

 **3: It seemed to work this time, maybe it was just an issue with the website.**

 **Guest 1: Thanks.**

 **Guest 2:**

 **1: Glad you liked it.**

 **2: Yes Hal Jordan does get Abin Surs ring in the comics.**

 **3: Hey it's fine, I love reading everyone's reviews.**

 **Mugricio lacari: Thank, and yes while I respond to constructive criticism. I'm ignoring people who rage over power levels.**

 **Corondamontes: Thanks.**


	23. The Ginyu Force

**Hello welcome to the next chapter of the Justice Warriors. Before I begin this chapters TFS joke is dedicated to the guest reviewer. (You know who you are). Your wish has come true.**

.

Everyone shivered in fear at the thought of the Ginyu force. Six soldiers that surpassed even Vegeta. Gohan especially, was having a lot of trouble coping.

"So what your saying, is that even you aren't enough to beat them?" Gohan questioned the Saiyan elite.

"There's not much between us now, but they completely outnumber me. Listen as much as I hate to say it. I need your help." Vegeta pleaded. "If we work together then the Ginyus might actually lose."

"Then what?" Flash responded. "Who gets the wish?"

"Actually our dragon can give three wishes." Nail said.

"Alright, but this does not make us friends."

"Fine, the enemy of my enemy, I guess." Krillin whispered. Vegeta looked to Gohan who just nodded. "Alright if we team up, we need a name... I got it, how about Team Four Star." Everyone just looked at the bald monk.

"What?" Vegeta said in confusion.

"Well were a team, there's four of us, and the dragonballs have stars on them. Team Four Star." There was silence for ten seconds.

"You know I just killed an annoying bald ally. I can just as easily do it again." Krillin gulped. "Now follow me, hopefully we can get our wishes before the Ginyu's arrive." The four of them exited the building in quick fashion.

"Wow, these guys must be the biggest badasses in the universe." Gohan said.

"Sure." Vegeta sarcastically replied.

.

Frieza's journey finally started to turn around, the Ginyu force was finally here. As the ships landed, Frieza got in his pod and went to greet them. The tyrant sped along towards the landed pods, smiling as they opened. Out stepped six of his elite soldiers they stood in a line and started to introduce themselves.

"Recomme!" The one one the far left said first. He looked human but was massive and had red spikey hair. Recomme bent down and pointed his arms at a forty five degree angle.

"Burter!" The one on the far right shouted. He was a big reptilian creature with light blue skin. Burter mirrored Recoome's action.

"Jeice!" The middle left one yelled. He hair red skin and long white hair, Jeice spoke with an Australian accent. He crouched on one knee and put both hands towards the sky.

"Guldo!" The middle left one stated. He was very small, and had brown skin with four eyes. Two big ones at the side of his head, and two between. Guldo copied Jecice's action.

"Kara!" The inside left one screamed. The only female of the group, who pointed her head downwards. Kara was a child aged seven with long blond hair.

"Ginyu!" The inside right one loudly said. Captain Ginyu was a purple alien with horns on his head. He mirrored Kara's action. "And together..."

All of them moved towards one another. Recomme and Burter were at the back. The red head performing a Usain bolt celebration. While Reccome's colleague stood on one leg and had his arms to the side. Guldo, Jeice and Kara lined up in the centre row. Guldo stood up with his right fist near the four eyed aliens chin. Jeice stood in the middle with his right arm flexed and left pointed to the sky. Kara had her arms folded and bent the left leg. Ginyu was in the front crouching down with his arms pointed at a one hundred and thirty five degree angle.

"We are the Ginyu force!" They all shouted. Frieza smiled throughout the performance.

"Well, that was quite a show." Frieza responded, the Ginyu force stayed in their positions for a couple of seconds before standing up straight and bowing. "Now I have a very important mission for you all. Vegeta has gone rouge and stolen all seven dragonballs. Your mission is to retrieve them and stop Vegeta, dead or alive. My soldiers including Dodoria are all dead. Zarbon has been gone for the last fourty eight hours, more than likely he's dead as well. Did you bring me what I asked for?" The red haired alien took a briefcase out of hid pod and bought it to Frieza.

"Here ya go, lord Frieza. One good ole scouter right here." Jeice said.

"Thank you, by the way how are you coping?" Frieza asked the young girl, Kara though wasn't prepared for that question.

"Me? Oh fine my lord." She responded, Frieza though noticed the fear in her voice.

"Make sure you keep an eye on her Ginyu."

"Of course my lord. Ginyu force, move out!" The captain ordered. The team lined up in front of one another. Burter was tallest and at the back. While Kara was the smallest and at the front. The Ginyu force turned on their scouters and flew towards the four signals.

.

Vegeta, Gohan, Barry and Krillin made their way towards the balls with great speed. It was a tough journey but their persistence payed off. The five balls that Vegeta had stolen from Frieza were now in sight. The full blooded Saiyan was the first to land next to them.

"Yes we made it before the Ginyu's. Now all we need to do is gather them all together and we..." Vegeta couldn't finish as he was shocked to see everyone else standing still. "What are you doing?"

"One question, if we do this, what's to stop you wishing for immortality and killing us later." Krillin asked.

"Are you insane? The Ginyus are going to be here at any moment..."

"Actually we are already here." A voice called out. Vegeta turned around to see the Ginyu force standing in front of them.

"Damn it!" The price yelled turning to Krillin. "Baldy, destroy the ball, we can't let Frieza get his hands on it." The bald monk nodded, everyone looked away as Krillin closed his eyes trying to smash it. However when he opened his eyes it was in the hands of Guldo.

"Here you go captain." The brown alien whispered.

"Thank you Guldo." Ginyu said, now looking at Vegeta. "Listen Vegeta, lord Frieza gave us instructions to bring you in dead or alive. Or in your case, just dead. So why don't you just make this easy and give us the dragonball." Vegeta laughed.

"Oh Ginyu, you were always so pathetic sucking up to Frieza." Vegeta stated, suddenly throwing the ball into the distance. Yet in a instant Burter had the ball in his hand.

"Thank you Burter!" Vegeta and the others were in shock that they lost both balls. "That makes all seven of them, I'm off to give these to Frieza. Cheerio." Ginyu flew off into the sky leaving a bemused prince.

"That can't be, I threw it as hard as possible." Vegeta told himself.

"Oh no one can beat me, I'm fastest in the universe." Burter stated. This got Flash's attention.

"Sorry what?" Barry questioned. Gohan and Krillin looked at each other knowing what was about to happen.

"I'm fastest in the entire universe."

"One more time."

"I'm the fastest in..." Burter was cut off by Barry's fist in his stomach. Burter fell to the floor holding his stomach, every Ginyu force member couldn't believe what they just witnessed. "You'll pay for that!" Flash again punched Burter in his face, sending him into Jeice's arms.

"Alrighty then, time to come up with a strategy." Jeice shouted, making all the Ginyus turn towards him. "I think the Sheila should take the kid, right?" Everyone nodded in agreement.

"I want another go at the one in red!" Burter spat.

"No problem mate, that just leaves Vegeta and the bald one."

"Vegeta!" Recomme suddenly shouted.

"Oh come on..." Jeice responded, now frustrated.

"The bald one." Guldo chimed in.

"Really? Fine, Guldo you go first." Guldo stepped up as the earthlings didn't know what to think.

"Wait, these guys are the most fearsome warriors in the entire universe?" Krillin asked Vegeta.

"Don't let their apperance fool you, underneath each one has a power level unlike anything." Vegeta replied. "Now get going if we're going to survive this we need a plan. I suggest we take them on, one at a time." Krillin and Gohan nodded, but Flash wasn't convinced.

"Did you just see me out there? I just kicked the blue ones ass, I'm capable of taking all four head on." Flash argued.

"You caught him off guard, Burter won't make the same mistake twice." Barry looked back at the Ginyu force.

"No I'm stronger than I was before, let me take them."

"Sorry Burter, it looks like the man in red wishes to die." Guldo told the blue lizard. Flash got into a fighting stance ready to wage war. Guldo fired a Ki blast at the scarlet speedster, however Barry easily dodged it. Guldo again tried to hit the Flash but came up short. Guldo saw Barry running towards him, in that instant he held his breath. The four eyed alien had managed to stop time, yet Flash kept on running. Guldo was sent flying backwards into a nearby boulder. "That's. That's impossible, you should have been frozen." None of the earthlings knew what he meant.

"Guldo has the ability to stop time by holding his breath." Vegeta explained.

"O.K, so why didn't it affect Flash?" Krillin asked.

"Speed force." Barry shouted, giving the others a confused look. Guldo tried to punch Barry but the speedster easily caught it. "When I met the grand elder he told me about this speed force. It's responsible for giving me my powers, must allow me to be immune from time altering effects." Barry threw Guldo onto the ground, making the four eyed alien crawl backwards in fear.

"Please don't kill me!" Guldo pleaded.

"I'm not going to kill you, but your head might hurt a bit."

"My wha..." Before Guldo could finish the hero of Central city knocked him out cold. Out of the blue however Guldo's body was engulfed in an explosion. Barry looked back to see that Vegeta had fired at the unarmed alien.

"What the hell was that for? He wasn't a threat to anyone!"

"Your too soft, eventually he would have woken up and tried to kill us. Remember who the real enemy is." The prince of all Saiyan's replied.

"Right now, I'm not sure who is worse you or the Ginyu force." Barry and Vegeta squared off, but Gohan got between them.

"Right now I think we should be focusing on the people trying to kill us. You two can fight each other afterwards." Gohan yelled. The Ginyu force meanwhile, with the exception of Kara, were all laughing.

"Bravo you managed to kill the weakest among us, girl it's your go!" Jeice ordered. Kara stepped up nervously, this caught Gohans attention. Barry again got in a fighting position, but the half Saiyan stepped ahead of him.

"Let me handle this one."

"Are you sure Gohan, it might be too much." Krillin said.

"Don't worry I have a plan." Gohan responded, the half Saiyan was ready. The two children charged at each other.

.

 **So I hoped you enjoyed that chapter. I would like to point out while I can't go into detail because of spoilers. Kara is not evil. Now time for the reviews.**

 **.**

 **Dark Flacon:**

 **1: Yeah I love Flash and having Guru unlock his potential was a no brainier really.**

 **2: Unfortunately the dragonballs can only bring a person back if they have been gone less than one earth year. (Until ROF when Toriyama forgot that rule and just brought Frieza back).**

 **3: Thanks**

 **4: No Lobo I'm afraid.**

 **5: Honestly I just ignore it. Really says a lot when they go on a story (which is AU anyway). And complain about DBZ characters not being a million times stronger. (Completely negating the point of a crossover).**

 **Guest 1: Bye**

 **Guest 2:**

 **1: Shh, spoilers.**

 **2: Did I suprise you on th identity of th Ginyu force member?**

 **3: The reason I left out the cursing cause. A: this is rated T and B: I don't want to rip TFS off, that's why I try to keep it to one reference a chapter.**

 **Guest 3: Thanks**

 **Corondamontes: Thank you**

 **Ryuu14: Thanks**


	24. Another Kryptonian?

**Hello everyone to the next chapter of the justice wariors. Have to say I'm staggered by the amount of people who favourited/ followed since the last chapter. You guys are awesome.**

.

Superman looked out of the window towards a big green planet, which could only have been Namek. Clark was finally here, about to step foot on another planet. Yet he saw his partner conflicted.

"What's wrong?" The Kryptonian asked. Goku looked back, deadly serious.

"I can feel everyone's energy, at this moment they're all fighting for their lives." The Saiyan responded. The man of steel clenched his fist in frustration, before calming down.

"Don't worry, we're only ten minutes away from Namek, there is still time." Goku though still had worrying thoughts.

"Hey Superman, can I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"When we defeat these guys, what happens?" Clark was very surprised at that question.

"I don't think I understand the question."

"After we defeat these guys, they're on the floor unconscious, what will you do then?" Suddenly it dawned on the man of tomorrow, and he didn't like it.

"Goku no, you can't be serious? I was always taught to use my abilities to help people, not kill them!"

"And usually I'd agree with you, I did let Vegeta live after all. Look all I'm saying, is that sometimes your put in a position where it's you or them." The last son of Krypton just shook his head.

"There is always another way!"

"I hope your right."

.

Gohan's and Kara's fists were smashing together in fury. The shockwaves were destroying nearby boulders. Even the Ginyu force were surprised at the power being displayed by both combatants.

"I don't believe we've properly been introduced, I'm Gohan." The half Saiyan said, not getting a response from his opponent. "You know, this is the point where you introduce yourself." Kara quickly punched him in the face, knocking Gohan backwards.

"We're in a fight to the death, and you want to talk?" The girl questioned her competition. As this time it was Gohan who landed a punch in the face.

"Don't worry I know you won't kill me." Kara was so surprised that she barely dodged a high kick.

"And what makes you think that?"

"I see it in your eyes, you're not like theses other men. I don't believe for one second that you are evil." Kara stared at the half Saiyan for a couple of seconds, not believing someone could be this nice.

"Your right, I'm not." She responded before punching Gohan so hard he spitted blood. "But I don't have a choice." Gohan crashed into the floor, barely able to stay awake. Yet in one titanic move he blasted the young girl with a Ki blast. The move had damaged Kara's armour, in frustration she took it off. Gohan, Flash, Krillin and Vegeta were all left shocked at what they saw. Underneath her armour, Kara wore a blue suit with an 'S' on the front.

.

Vegeta powered up in anger, he had always been told that all Kryptonians died by Frieza's hand. Now not only was one on Earth, but here as well.

"A Kryptonian!" The Saiyan shouted, Vegeta powered up knowing he couldn't let one of them live. The prince was surprised however when Recomme blocked his path.

"Oh your not going to spoil our fun Vegeta, I got you for three minutes." He said, throwing a punch Vegeta's way. The elite dodged it and sent Recomme flying into a nearby hill. Vegeta extended both his arms while powering up an attack.

"Final Flash!" A huge gold light was sent towards Vegeta's opponent, it hit Recomme point blank. The two earthlings joined Vegeta as they looked at the destroyed hill.

"It is over?" Krillin asked Vegeta who shook his head.

"Not likely, Recomme may not be physically the strongest, but he can take a lot of damage." Right on cue, Recomme stood up with half his hair missing and three missing teeth. He turned to his fellow Ginyu force members.

"Hey guys, this isn't going to show is it?" Recomme questioned.

"Crikey mate, you look like my cousin after seven cans of booze." Jeice yelled. Recomme looked back at the Saiyan.

"Well Vegeta, shall we go another round?"

.

Gohan was losing a lot of stamina with every passing second. Kara was getting more powerful, while he had the opposite effect. At least he was able to defend from the Kryptonian. Kara kept trying to hit the young boy, but he either kept dodging or blocking every strike.

The half Saiyan boy needed to think of something fast, he knew that Kara would eventually find a way through. With his last spec of energy, Gohan gathered up his Ki and fired at the female Kryptonian.

"Masenko Ha!" Gohan shouted. Just in the nick of time Kara used her heat vision to counter Gohan's Ki blast. The son of Goku had collapsed, unable to continue, Kara picked him up by the next, her eyes turning red. "Please don't do this." Kara paused in position, conflicted about what to do.

"I have to."

"No you don't, whatever Frieza has over you we can stop him. Don't become one of them. I may not know you very well, but I'd feel any evil energy. You posses none." Kara began to shake, not knowing what to do.

"Hey Sheila, you better roast that kid right now. Know what will happen if you don't, right?" Jeice shouted. Five seconds passed before the girl let go of Gohan's neck.

"No!" She angrily responded. Both Jeice and Burter were surprised by her outburst.

"What did you say?" Kara now turned to face her fellow Ginyu force members.

"I said no!"

"Guess she doesn't care about her father after all!" Burter said as he and Jeice got in a fighting position.

.

Vegeta and the others were getting nowhere. Vegeta might have been stronger than Recomme, but the Ginyu force members ability meant he hardly took any damage. Krillin tried kick Recomme in the back of his knee. However he knocked the bald fighter away with ease. However this gave Vegeta the chance he needed to attack the red haired alien.

"Galick Gun fire!" The purple beam shot at Recomme with blistering speed. The Ginyu force member couldn't move as Vegeta's attack smashed into him. A huge cloud of dust formed, making it impossible to see anything. Until the smoke cleared, and Recomme was still standing, Vegeta meanwhile shook his head in disbelief. "No, that can't be."

"Oh but you see it is Vegeta. No attack you create will ever be able to hurt me." Recomme taunted, forcing the prince to lash out in anger. However Recomme saw it coming a caught his right arm. Vegeta cried out in pain as the Ginyu force member crushed his arm. Recomme then threw the Saiyan away. "Game over, Recomme eraser gun." A huge Ki blast hurtled towards Vegeta, yet at the last second Barry intervened. He moved Vegeta from Recommes firing line.

"You alright?" Flash asked, not noticing that his teammate was none to happy.

"You idiot! You should have attacked Recomme while you had the chance!" Vegeta yelled, causing Barry to lose his cool.

"You know a little gratitude wouldn't hurt!"

"We're fighting the Ginyu force, we have to beat them."

"Don't throw your life away to win a fight!" Those words ran through Vegeta's head over again. Was his pride going to get him killed? Maybe the speedster was right, Vegeta grunted in frustration.

"I am going soft."

.

Over by the ship, Frieza had received all seven dragonballs from Ginyu, both were standing above them. The tyrant smiled as he received his key to immortality.

"Thank you Ginyu, I should have come to you sooner." Frieza said.

"Happy to serve Lord Frieza, now let me commence the dance of celebrations..." Ginyu responded before Frieza cut him off.

"That's quite alright Ginyu, we'll wait until after I'm immortal. Dragonballs grant me immortality!" To both aliens surprise nothing happened.

"Did it work?"

"I don't feel any different, dragonballs grant me immortality." Yet again nothing happened. "Why isn't it working!"

"Lord Frieza, perhaps there is some sort of password." The tyrants eyes shot up, how could he have made such a crucial mistake.

"Of course, that's why those slugs let me have the balls so easily. They knew even if I found all seven it would be impossible to receive my wish." Anger built up inside Frieza, all this time and it was for nothing. "I don't believe it, all that time and effort. And what do I get as my reward? Losing the ship, Dodoria, Zarbon and my chance for immortality!" In frustration Frieza fired at a mountain destroying it.

"My lord, you have a scouter now, maybe some of them survived?" Frieza checked his scouter and smiled.

"Three signals, finally getting somewhere. Ginyu hide the dragonballs and wait for my return!" Ginyu saluted.

"Of course my lord." As Frieza got in his pod and jetted away, Ginyus scouter started to beep. "Seems someone's joining the party."

.

The fight with Recomme was not going well. Barry was the last man standing, and losing power very quickly. Trying one last attack flash ran faster than ever towards Recomme, punching him in the gut. A huge shockwave formed smashing the Ginyu force member backwards. Barry panted for a second before collapsing on the ground. The speedster looked up only to see his efforts futile.

"You guys sucked, that wasn't even a close one." Recomme taunted' making his fellow Ginyu force members laugh.

"Hey Recomme, make sure you kill the traitor first!" Jeice ordered. The red haired alien made his way towards Kara. Gohan stood in front of her, but was easily swept aside by Recomme.

"I have to say, never did believe you had potential." As her former teammate lifted his foot, Kara closed her eyes waiting for the inevitable. Yet after a couple of seconds nothing had happened, the Kryptonian opened her eyes in shock. In front of her stood two men, one with spikey hair wearing orange. The other wearing blue and a red cape.

"Are you alright." The latter asked. Kara nodded as she noticed an 'S' symbol on his chest.

"Who the bloody hell are they?" Jeice asked.

"Not someone you wanna mess with." Goku responded.

 **.**

 **So I hoped you liked that. The reason this chapter took a little longer was because it consists almost purely fights scenes. It does take me a while to write them because it's not my strongest point. I do hope it was good enough though. now review time.**

 **Dark Flacon:**

 **1: Glad I surprised you.**

 **2: Was thinking of putting that one in but decided against it.**

 **3: I know. I said that because currently none of them know anything about Sinestros planet so they can't use the Namek ones. And earth's will be unable to do it. Honestly I had to go into this story thinking of ways to not have all the heroes problems solved by the dragonballs. Otherwise it gets to a point where all stakes are gone.**

 **4: Thank you.**

 **Corondamontes: Hope you enjoyed.**

 **Guest 1: Ok I thought Dende only changed the number of wishes to two. If that's the case I put my hands up and say I was wrong.**

 **Guest 2: Thanks.**

 **Guest 3:**

 **1: Guess so.**

 **2: Kara is Supergirls real name.**

 **3: He pressed the speed button.**

 **4: Don't worry I'm glad people like you are so enthusiastic about my story.**

 **DRAGONDAVE45: I haven't decided on any pairings for either yet. But if i do decide Gohan x Kara it won't be until much later. They are both still kids at this point.**

 **EndDragon369: Here you go.**


	25. Captain Ginyu

**Hello all welcome to the next chapter. Sorry this one took a while I've just been very busy. I would like to thank everyone once again who reads this story.**

 **Just before I begin I have a semi rant about the new episode of DB super. So if you haven't seen it yet DONT read the next paragraph.**

 **So they bought Vegito back and instead of making our heroes have to make a last minute choice. That will make them give up their lives for the greater good. They instead retcon the earnings so it no longer last forever, which wouldn't be so bad except it gets shorter the amount of energy it uses making it no different from the fusion dance. (Except an extra thirty minutes.) Then trunks defeats Zamasu in what can be only be described as b*******. And before you say anything, yes I do like that another character gets to shine but it has to be done right. Not some spirit bomb sword that we get no build up to. I did always say that any writer will come up with bs to move the plot along, but Toriyama took it too far.**

 **Alright now now onto the story.**

.

Goku stood there, holding Recomme's foot in the air. The earth born Saiyan smiled as he threw the Ginyu force member away. Both he and superman turned to the others.

"Are you O.K Gohan?" Goku asked his son, who hugged him.

"Dad I'm so glad your here!" The half Saiyan replied.

"Me too Gohan. Krillin, Flash are you guys good?"

"Yeah we're fine, though we could have used you guys ten minutes ago." Krillin joked, making his best friend laugh.

"Glad your fine buddy." Goku said, then he turned to his fellow Saiyan. "Hey Vegeta how are you feeling?" The prince just scoffed at that question.

"Hey!" They all looked at an angry Recomme shouting. "I will not be ignored." Recomme ran towards the group in fury, but was knocked out in one punch by Goku. Jeice and Burter were left standing shocked, Vegeta was also in disbelief. On earth Goku couldn't beat him on his own, so how could he one shot Recomme.

"Nobody makes a fool of us!" Burter said charging at Goku. Just before he reached the Saiyan, Burter was knocked out by Superman. Jeice could only stand there and watch all his felllow Ginyu force members defeated.

"You lot are all dead, I'm getting the captain, and when he gets here. You are all gonna kick the bucket!" Jeice yelled while flying off in the distance. Both heroes just turned and gave the earlthlings plus Kara a Senzu bean each. Gohan hugged his father after eating the bean.

"Dad, I love you." Gohan whispered, making his father cry.

"I love you too Gohan." Goku replied. Kara looked on, surprised at the boys sudden energy, wondering what that bean was.

"What's this?" The female Kryptonian asked.

"Just try it." Clark responded, Kara ate it whole. All of a sudden, her entire body was rejuvenated. Kara stood up in delight shocking Vegeta. The prince was left speechless at the way everyone was healed. Goku looked over at his fellow Saiyan, he threw over a senzu bean in pity, to the dismay of Superman. "Goku, that was our last Senzu bean!"

"I know, but look at him." Goku replied, pointing at the elite, eating his senzu bean. "He helped everyone out when they needed it." The prince stood up and aimed at Kara, Goku though stepped in the way. "Vegeta don't!"

"Out of my way Kakarot! She is working for the enemy." Vegeta shouted making Kara cry.

"He's right, I did work for the Ginyu force. But Only because they kidnapped my father and told me if I didn't work for them he would be killed." Everyone stared in shock, with Clark comforting her.

"I'm sorry kid, I can't imagine what your going through right now. You have my word though that we will do everything to get him back."

"That reminds me where did you get that outfit?" Clark was surprised by that question.

"It was a gift from my father." Clark looked in shock as he noticed the 'S' symbol on Kara's top.

"Who is your father?"

"Well my biological fathers name was Jor El." Kara was in tears hugging the man of tomorrow.

"My fathers name was Zor El, he and Jor El were brothers." The man of steel was lost for words. Years of questions with few answers, and now he not only had a fellow Kryptonian. But a family member as well.

"So does that mean your cousins?" Flash asked.

"Yes, my name is Kara Zor-El. My father told me about his nephew, you must be Kal El" She replied.

"I don't care what you two are, she is still a threat!" Vegeta shouted gaining everyone's attention.

"Hurt her and I will make sure you'll be eating out of a straw for the rest of your life!" Superman angrily responded, with his eyes starting to glow red.

"Listen to him Vegeta, you saw how he beat that guy. Do you really want to try your luck against him?" Goku pleaded. The prince of all Saiyan's scoffed, conceding defeat.

"It doesn't matter anyway, Frieza already has the dragonballs. He probably already has his wish." Vegeta stated, angrily punching the ground.

"No he hasn't." Krillin chimed in.

"How do you know?"

"Well it maybe different here, but on earth when someone's summons Shenron the sky turns black. We've been here since that Ginyu guy took the balls. If the sky hasn't gone black yet then we still have a chance." Vegeta's attitude suddenly changed, he was more excited now.

"That true? Oh before I forget." Suddenly Vegeta blasted both an unconscious Recomme and Burter, killing them. Everyone backed up at the princes sudden outburst.

"You didn't need to do that Vegeta!" His rival Saiyan shouted.

"Your too soft Kakarot, they would have just caused problems for us later." The prince yelled back.

"We'll deal with morals later! Gohan do you still have the dragon radar?" Barry asked.

"No, it was damaged during my battle with Kara." Gohan responded.

"Alright then follow me, I know where Frieza's ship is! That will be the place they'd keep them." The prince said blasting off into the air. Everyone else, while skeptical, soon followed.

.

Nail waited with Dende and the Grand Elder. They could feel the earthlings friends arrive, which made Dende sigh in relief. Yet Nail was still confused about something.

"Lord Guru, I must ask. If these earthlings could be trusted, why didn't you tell them the password?" Nail questioned his mentor and friend.

"I wanted to wait until they defeated the enemy so it didn't fall in..." The grand Elder was cut off by his coughing. Nail wiped his mouth clean, and noticed the blood. The purple stained his white cloth.

"How long does he have?" Dende asked.

"Not long." Nail responded, seeing a very depressed Dende. Suddenly all three Namekian's looked up in horror as they felt a huge power approach.

"It seems we are out of time." The grand elder stated. "Nail, please you must kill me." The other two protested, but was ignored. "We must not let this being use the dragonballs, his heart is of pure evil." Dende started to cry, but Nail had an idea.

"Wait, what if we could just get the earthlings to use the wishes?"

"What are you suggesting?"

"I have an idea."

.

Everybody was making their way towards Frieza's ship. They all couldn't stop thinking about Vegeta, and how merciless he had been. Watching her ex comrades die like that was hard for Kara, even if they had never gotten along. Luckily Gohan was there to comfort her. He started to tell her about earth and the incidents with the Saiyans.

"That is quite some tale there." Kara said.

"Yeah it hasn't been easy, especially mister Piccolo's death." The young Saiyan responded.

"Don't worry, using the dragonballs will bring him back right?"

"Yeah..." Gohan stopped talking as he noticed an energy in the distant. All the other Ki users noticed it too.

"What do you sense?" Superman asked.

"It seems Frieza is heading towards the Namekian's." Vegeta stated.

"Oh no this is bad!" Krillin yelled.

"Hardly, it means that we won't have to battle Frieza before we get our wish."

"You don't understand! The Grand Elder created the dragonballs, if he dies they can no longer function." Vegeta stared at the earthling with rage in his eyes.

"Then we have no time to waste." The elite blasted off into the distance, to everyone else's frustration.

"Damn it, there goes the element of surprise." Superman whispered. Soon though they caught up and arrived at the remain the Ginyu forces location. The two final members faced their opposition.

"Jeice, do the T.R routine!" Ginyu shouted. Everyone else was confused by what he meant, until they witnessed something even Goku couldn't take seriously.

"Prepare for trouble!" Jeice yelled.

"And make it double."

"To protect the world from devastation."

"To unite all people within our nation."

"To denounce the evils of truth and love."

"To extend our reach to the stars above."

"Jeice."

"Ginyu."

"Ginyu force blast off at the speed of light."

"Surrender now or prepare to fight."

"Kara, that's right!" The female Kryptonian finished that routine, earning a scowl from everyone else. "Sorry, force of habit." Ginyu smiled as he saw Clarks symbol matched Kara's.

"So I guess you finally found another Kryptonian then, traitor." Ginyu taunted her. "However since you decided to abandon us it's time I told you the truth."

"What truth?"

"You think that we're keeping your father alive? The truth is that Lord Frieza killed him, eighteen months ago." The young girl just stood there motionless, unable to comprehend those words.

"But that was soon after you hired me." Gohan clenched his fist in anger.

"Yes it was, soon after you joined us Lord Frieza knew you'd never see him again. So he did what he should have done a long time ago." Kara cried as Gohan jumped towards the Ginyu force leader."

"Your going to pay for that!" The young boy screamed. Yet the purple alien was obviously more powerful and caught his leg. Throwing him back towards Goku, who checked up on his son.

"Gohan are you alright?" Father asked son.

"I'll be fine dad, just go get them." The earth born Saiyan nodded and squared off against the horned being.

"You think your strong enough to beat the great captain Ginyu? Please I have beaten beings that far surpass your power level..." Ginyu was suddenly cut off by a huge spike in Goku's power level. His scouter beeped frantically, displaying the number one hundred and seventy thousand. Both members were speechless at the power being displayed.

"I won't tell you a second time, leave while your able to." Goku ordered, yet the one thing he didn't expect was Ginyu laughing.

"You know, i really like your body." The Saiyan was disturbed by that statement. Then was left in utter shock as Ginyu punched himself so hard he started to bleed. Everyone couldn't believe their eyes as Ginyu's stomach was drenched in purple blood.

"Your crazy!" Barry shouted. Ginyu laughed once more, spreading his arms out.

"Change now!" Ginyu yelled at the top of his lungs. Goku could only watch as a white beam headed towards him. However before it hit him Clark jumped in the way. Everyone was surprised when the dust settled that superman had taken no damage. Why would Ginyu use an attack that didn't hurt his opponent?

Yet after a few seconds Clark started to hold his head crying out in pain. Goku went to check on his friend, letting his guard down.

"Goku, wait!" Ginyu yelled. The Saiyan looked up as Clarks heat vision went off uncontrollably. Hitting Goku in the shoulder, making him fall to the ground. The Kryptonian closed his eyes to stop the attack.

"What the hell is happening to me?" He shouted.

"Captain, are you ok?" Jeice asked. Making everyone looked at the Ginyu force member. The captain stood up in pain and pointed at Clark.

"He's got my body!"

.

 **So I hope you liked that little twist, it was something I planned for a while. I also hope you know I don't just change the story from canon for the sake of just change. Every diversion I make is for a reason, which you will find out next chapter. Now onto the reviews!**

 **Dark Flacon:**

 **1: Thanks it will play a big part in the future.**

 **2: Noted**

 **3: Always apperiate feedback.**

 **4: Thanks.**

 **DRAGONDAVE45:**

 **1: Again, noted.**

 **2: Frieza is aware of some of them, but very few hold a candle to him.**

 **Corondamontes: Thanks.**

 **Mario986: I will definitely be doing history of Trunks in fact I already have a couple of ideas that I hope you won't see coming.**

 **X3runner:**

 **1: Gohan will learn more moves as he trains more.**

 **2: noted. (And yes it would definitely piss Vegeta off)**

 **Guest 1:**

 **1: Don't worry.**

 **2: No he shouldn't have.**

 **3: Noted.**

 **H0keyBeast88:**

 **1: at least your not some idiot raging at me. Thank you.**

 **2: That's what I thought to, but people are telling me he also could change it to bring multiple wishes. I'm watching Kai at the minute so hopefully I will find out.**

 **Guest 2: Thanks.**


	26. Change Now!

**Hello everyone and welcome to the next chapter. Without further ado.**

.

Everyone stared at Ginyu and Clark, now in each other's body. Except for Gohan who was unconscious on the floor. And Krillin who was helping Goku. The earthborn Saiyan had been unable to move after being hit by Ginyu's heat vision.

"Why didn't you tell us he could do that?" Barry asked Kara.

"I didn't know!" She replied. "The captain is a very secretive guy." Ginyu continued to struggle to control his newfound powers.

"Why can't I control myself?" Ginyu questioned himself, making Clark laugh.

"You want to know why? It's because I spent my whole life trying to learn about these abilities. It takes years of practice before you can fully control them. And that was when I was a child! The body your in is not only older, but much more powerful." Clark responded. The purple alien grunted in annoyance.

"Jeice, will you stop standing around and help me?"

"Uh, yes captain!" He replied, but soon had Vegeta standing in his way.

"Not so fast, your gonna have to fight me first." He shouted leaving a frustrated Jeice. The prince suddenly disappeared, leaving a bewildered Jeice. He looked around but was knocked down by Vegeta's fist.

.

"Are you going to be alright buddy?" Krillin asked his best friend.

"Yeah, just wish I had some more Senzu beans you know?" Goku responded, making Krillin laugh. They looked over at Ginyu who was still struggling to control Clarks abilities. Kara, Barry and Clark all stood next to one another.

"Any ideas how I can get my body back?" Clark questioned.

"I have one idea." His cousin replied. "I know that Ginyu is a very impatient person, so he will have to change body's if it's damaged. So if we hurt him enough he can change back with Clark."

"What exactly are you saying?"

"I'm saying we have to hit him really hard!"

"Can do!" Flash said as he punched Ginyu in the back. Kara then flew and kicked the back of his knee. The captain fell on one knee, screaming in the process. The bald monk started to help as the three of them continued to beat down Ginyu. Yet it seemed Ginyu refused to switch bodies.

"Alright this isn't working, how do we get him to switch?" Kara wanted to know. Surprisingly it was Barry who came up with an idea.

"I have a plan!" He shouted.

.

"The Saiyan prince continued his onslaught against Jeice. The red alien tried to keep up. Yet was unable to compare to that of Vegeta. The Ginyu force member took another three blows to the face before finally snapping.

"How is this possible? You were not nearly as strong during your battle with Recomme!" Jeice yelled, making his opponent laugh.

"You seem to have forgotten about Saiyan biology. Every time we almost die, it only makes us that much stronger." Vegeta responded earning a scowl from Jeice.

"No way you can defeat us, we're the mighty Ginyu fo..." Jeice was suddenly tripped by the elite and watched as Vegeta stood above him, smiling."

"Any last words?" The red alien spat in Vegeta's face. "Didn't think so." Jeice closed his eyes as an energy blast consumed his final moments.

.

Krillin stood shaking in his boots. He had seen his fair share of horrible plans, but this took the cake.

"Alright so what am I doing again?" Krillin asked Flash, who had to whisper so Ginyu couldn't hear.

"It's simple you will stand in front of Superman, and taunt this... Whatever he is. Then when he does his little switcharoo, you'll dodge it. Then bobs your uncle, big blue gets his body back.

"I still don't understand why I have to be the one to do this though."

"Your the only one out of us that has the use of Ki."

"Alright, I mean what could possibly go wrong?" The two friends laughed.

"See, that's the spirit!" Krillin got into position.

"Hey loser, you can do all those poses but can't actually fight? Your all flash and no substance." Ginyu looked up clearly annoyed, despite not being able to see he turned his head towards Krillin and smiled. The captain suddenly opened his eyes and used heat vision to burn his legs.

"Change now!" Krillin watched as the alien used his attack, yet he managed to dodge it. Ginyu was petrified as he was transported back to his original body. Superman meanwhile blacked out.

.

Nail could sense all of the earthlings energies, they were fading fast. Dende stood next to him, both staring towards an incoming pod.

"I'm scared Nail." Dende whispered. The elder Namekian looked at the child and knelt before him.

"I know your scared, but you have to be brave child. I won't lie to you, me and the grand elder will die." Nail stated, making the young boy cry. "Go with the earthlings and start a new life, be happy. After today, you will be the final voice of our race" Both hugged for the final time as Dende rocketed off into the sky. Nail looked over to see someone approaching him. The alien exited the pod and walked towards the Namekian warrior.

"Good afternoon." Frieza said in a cheerful mood.

"Welcome to our world, my name is Nail. I'm the grand elders assistant, how can I help?" Nail asked.

"Well you see recently I managed to acquire some dragonballs. However I'm having a little trouble with the password."

"I can sense your energy, it's tainted by pure evil. By law you will not be able to use our dragonballs." Frieza though howled in laughter.

"You know I have never been one to follow rules. Mainly because the ones that enforce them end up six feet under." The tyrant checked his scouter and turned to the house, blasting a hole in it. Frieza was disgusted by the elderly Namekian's look. "Good lord, its like you ate fifty Dodorias."

"Welcome, I am the grand elder." He stated.

"My name is Frieza, I have collected your dragonballs and wish to know the password." Frieza said, now sounding more annoyed.

"I cannot give what you seek. But I can tell you how to obtain it. To discover the password, you must defeat my assistant in one on one combat." Frieza was definitely surprised by the Namekian's willingness to die.

"Very well if that's is how you do things here, so be it."

"Come with me, we will be fighting at our people's sacred battleground." Nail turned to his mentor and friend. Knowing that this would be the last time. The Arocosian followed Nail as they flew off.

.

Ginyu was now in his own body, and struggling to keep up. He was outnumbered by the enemy and found himself unable to use his ability. Barry, Krillin and Kara stood behind Ginyu, looking set for the win.

"You've lost, give up." Krillin whispered. Out of nowhere though, Vegeta flew in and smashed Ginyu in his side. The Saiyan kept hitting the captain around the landscape. "Wow, Vegeta's really dominating this fight."

"It's almost like Ginyu wants..." Kara couldn't finish her sentence before figuring out her ex bosses plan. "Vegeta wait." The prince however was too busy dealing with Frieza's most trusted soldier. Ginyu chuckled and got into position.

"Change now!" Vegeta was caught off guard by Ginyu's technique, but Goku wasn't. At the last second he managed to throw a frog in between the two fighters. When the lights all faded, Ginyu's body was now possessed by the amphibian. It croaked and hoped away. Vegeta found the real Ginyu and was about to squash him, like a little bug.

"Vegeta wait!" Goku shouted, gaining his attention. "You don't have to kill him, he's not a threat."

"Your an idiot Kakarot. Are you willing to place your friends lives on that?" Vegeta asked.

"What is killing him going to accomplish? All it does is make you lose part of your soul."

"Spare me your sentimental drivel, if I let him go, he'll just become a problem later."

"No he won't! We will all be stronger by then, everyone deserves a second chance." Vegeta stood there, finally gaining the chance to kill Ginyu. Yet when push comes to shove, he couldn't do it. Vegeta let the frog go and stared at the wounded.

"Come on, I know how to heal Kakarot."

.

 **So that's the end of the Ginyu force. Hopefully you liked it. Now time for some reviews.**

 **.**

 **ENDDRAGON369: Long way to go till that.**

 **X3runner:**

 **1: yeah I'm trying to make Gohan quite a noble person so I'm glad that's coming across.**

 **2: glad you liked it.**

 **3: have to wait and see**

 **4: strange I thought I made it clear last chapter that Goku would be out for the fight. Have to do better next time I guess.**

 **Dark Flacon.**

 **1: damn again, (refer to X3runner no 4)**

 **2: Glad you liked it.**

 **3: I thinking of doing it, it's just where I could fit it in.**

 **4: Thanks so much.**

 **Brakeawayfan:**

 **1: Gonna be real soon.**

 **2: No spoilers I'm afraid.**

 **3: by dangerous do you mean stronger or more ruthless.**

 **4: Damn that would be funny.**

 **Dragondave45: some movie characters will appear. Doomsday on coolers crew? I do have plans for both characters but doomsday is a monster with his only objective being kill. Not sure he'd fit in coolers crew.**

 **Corandomontes: Thanks for reading.**

 **Guest 1:**

 **1: Good guess**

 **2: glad you liked it**

 **3: Yeah pre crisis superman is the pinnacle of lazy writing. (He once literally broke infinity). Superman prime we have only seen in a few comics so there is really no point in discussing him.**

 **Guest 2:**

 **All right I didn't want to reply to this because I want the review section to be about the story. But I feel I need to say this here. If after you want to talk more about this I will be happy for you to pm me.**

 **1: They used the supreme Kai's earrings, not Gowasus. Meaning they are from universe 7.**

 **2: And in response to the Vegito fight. Vegito only landed in a few hits, definetly not dominanting.**

 **3: At least the TFS one was hilarious.**


	27. Rise Porunga

**Hello everyone to the the next chapter. So let's jump right in.**

.

Everyone rushed into the room, short on time. Vegeta carried Goku, Flash held Superman and Kara lifted Gohan.

"All right there is one tank available, so who's going in?" Vegeta asked. Everyone was unsure about it, they just assumed there would be enough for all three.

"Put Goku in." Superman stated. "I've scanned Gohan his injuries are minor. As for me, I just need the sun." The man of steel turned to his younger cousin. "Take care."

"You too." She replied, as Clark flew out of the window. "I'm going to take Gohan to lie down." The two children exited leaving Barry, Krillin and Vegeta with Goku. The prince lifted his fellow Saiyan into a healing tank.

"So how long will this take?" The bald monk asked.

"It all depends on the person, realistically about two hours." Vegeta responded, opening a couple of cabinets. "Here if we're going to be battling Frieza you will all need these." He threw two battle armours towards them.

"My suit is designed with the energy I give off in mind. I'll give this to Gohan when he wakes up." Flash said.

"Suit yourself, I wish to survive this experience. Hopefully I'll become immortal before Frieza finds us." Vegeta's words suddenly ran through everyone's heads.

"Dragonballs!" All three shouted.

.

Superman made his way towards one of Namek's suns. If there was one thing that Clark was not used to, it's pain. The Kryptonian was exhausted, he flew to the sun at a very slow pace. Once there Clark closed his eyes and passed out.

.

After twenty minutes of non stop looking, Krillin, Flash and Vegeta finally gathered the seven balls.

"Alright here goes." Krillin said, with the other two eagerly anticipating the dragons arrival. "Eternal dragon Shenron, by your name I summon you." Everyone was prepared for the dragon, yet nothing happened. "Eternal dragon Shenron, by your name I summon you." Again nothing happened.

"Did you say it right?" Barry asked.

"Of course I did, it probably just speaks Namekian."

"Well great, Frieza won't be occupied forever you know. And we have all seven dragonballs, but can't use them. Any ideas baldy?" Vegeta yelled. The bald monk had to think for a second.

"Seems like the only choice I have now is getting to Dende. Maybe he, Nail or the Grand Elder can help." Krillin responded.

"Krillin, you said that Frieza was heading to the Namekian's. if you go there it's suicide." The speedster argued.

"Don't think I really have a choice."

"Alright, but just don't die out there." Krillin flew into the air, looking down on the other two.

"Don't worry, I don't plan on dying anytime soon." The bald fighter flew towards the Grand Elders home.

.

Nail continued to fly around, the longer they flew the better. If his plan was to work they would have to be flying for as long as possible. The Namekian could feel the Arcosian breathing down his neck. Feeling fear was not something that he was used to. Eventually Frieza stopped Nail in his path.

"Alright we have been flying for over an hour now. It seems to me like you are stalling for time. Realised how outclassed you are?" Frieza taunted him, Nail though stood his ground.

"Very well, this is where our battle will take place!" Nail responded, taking off his weighted clothing leaving just the Gi.

"My, someone is eager to die. Very well, since this is your planet you can have one free strike." Nail instantly took the opportunity and hit Frieza in the neck. The tyrant though barely flinched. He grabbed Nails arm and tore it right from the socket. The Namekian screamed in agony, Frieza meanwhile just laughed. "Oh my, I believe your going to be missing that."

"Actually I won't." Nail instantly grew another arm, to Frieza's surprise.

"Well that's interesting, quite a unique ability you have there. Yours truly would be jealous, if I had any need of it. Let me tell you, before you perish of course. It's not everyday that I get my hands dirty. You should take some pride in the fact that it was lord Frieza who killed you." Nails head was running with every emotion, fear, anger sadness. The Namekian composed himself before charging.

.

Gohan awoke, he looked around to see the inside of Frieza's ship. Kara sat opposite of him, she looked depressed.

"Hey." Gohan whispered.

"Hey, your up." Kara responded.

"Yeah, what happened?" Kara then explained the incident with Ginyu and everyone's current location. "Are you going to be alright?" The Kryptonian looked down in sadness.

"I don't know, my father was the only family I'd ever known, until Kal came along." The young girl now had tears in her eyes. "I miss him so much." Gohan hugged his new friend.

"I know what it's like to lose a father. Before we wished him back my dad died protecting me. He gave his life so I could be spared. And I know your father would have done the same." Kara smiled.

"Your a good friend Gohan, I'm so glad I met you."

"Me too." The moment was interrupted by Barry running in.

"You alright kid?" The speedster asked, Gohan looked at him.

"Yeah just a few cuts and bruises, but other than that I'll be fine." He explained. Flash threw the armour towards Gohan.

"Here, Vegeta wanted you to have this. It looks like we will be fighting Frieza. So we all need to be prepared in case he comes at any moment."

"Boo." A voice called out, making the three of them scream. They all calmed down when they saw Krillin and Dende laughing.

"Don't do that again!" Kara threatened.

"Sorry couldn't help myself. Oh by the way Kara this is our friend Dende." Krillin explained.

"Nice to meet you."

"Likewise." The young Namekian whispered. "I already told Krillin, but I have the password for the Dragonballs."

"That's amazing Dende." Gohan cheered.

"Wait where's Vegeta?" The bald monk questioned.

"Killing time by taking a nap, why?" Barry replied.

"If we hurry we can get our wishes before he gets up!"

"Great idea, let's go." The five each carried one ball, with the exception of Barry and Kara who got two. Taking them about half a mile away from the ship. "Alright so are we going to summon it?"

"Yes, everyone brace yourselves." Dende shouted before speaking in Namekian. "Eternal dragon Porunga, by your name I summon you." The sky turned black, the only light coming from the Dragonballs. After a couple of seconds the dragon appeared.

.

Nail continued to attack Frieza the best he could, yet all his attacks ended in failure. The Namekian used the last of his strength to fire at his opponent. Again though, Frieza stood victorious. The Arcosian smiled, brushing off where Nails attack hit.

"My turn." He said, slamming Nail into the ground in one punch. Frieza stood over his opponent about to finish him off, until he noticed the sky turning black. The Namekian started to laugh, much to Frieza's dismay. "What are you doing? Why is the sky black?"

"Oh didn't I mention, the earthlings have the password." Nail replied, making Frieza's face turn bright red. "Remember that little Namekian that you let go? He went to tell the earthlings the password. By now they probably have their three wishes." Frieza's anger built up inside.

"You tricked me!"

"Don't feel to bad, only an idiot would fall for it." Frieza kicked him in the stomach before flying off, he tapped his scouters communicator.

"Ginyu respond now!" All he could hear though was silent. "Don't tell more your dead as well!"

.

Everyone continued to stare at the ginormous dragon. While Shenron was longer and smaller. Porunga stood on two feet, had arms and a lot more muscular. It started to speak in Namekian.

"I am the eternal dragon, state your wish and I shall..." It stopped when he saw everyone. "Wait who the hell are they, albino Namekian's?"

"They're actually earthlings." Dende responded.

"Puny little creatures aren't they."

"Look were in a rush here can we get our wishes?" Porunga suddenly cleared its throat.

"Then speak your three wishes." Dende turned to everyone else.

"Alright three wishes."

"Tell the dragon to wish back all of our friends Vegeta and Nappa killed." Krillin ordered, Dende nodded and turned to the dragon.

"Bring back the earthlings who were killed by Vegeta and Nappa!" The young Namekian shouted.

"I'm sorry but that is beyond my power." Porunga stated. "I am only able to bring back one person at a time."

"Slight problem, Porunga can only do it one at a time." Everyone was left devastated at the news.

"Uhh King Kai, you there?" Barry asked. The speedster tried a couple of times, much to Kara's confusion. Finnally the Kai answered.

"This is King Kai shoot."

"Why is there a voice in my head?" Kara stuttered, clearly scared.

"Oh that's King Kai, he helped us out a few times." Krillin explained. "Slight problem, turns out that we can only do it one at a time." Back on King Kai's planet Yamcha, Diana and Chaiotzu all stared in horror. Piccolo meanwhile was left unfazed. He put his hand on King Kai's shoulder.

"Krillin this is Piccolo, wish me back first." The Namekian said. "Look if you wish me back, then that revives Kami as well. Then you use those Dragonballs, to wish these guys back." Everyone was actually impressed by Piccolos thinking.

"Alright Dende for our first wish bring mister Piccolo back to life." Gohan asked. Dende repeated to the dragon. "Alright so what are we going to do next?"

"I just thought of something, Piccolo isn't exactly a good guy right?" Barry questioned. "So are we just gonna leave him to earth by himself?"

"Hey mister Piccolo is my friend, he died protecting me!"

"I'm just saying that maybe it's not a good idea to leave him on earth by h..." They were interrupted by Dende muttering something in Namekian. "What did you just wish for?"

"Oh I just wished for Piccolo to be transported to Namek." Krillin whispered.

"You did what?!" Barry, Gohan and Kara shouted.

"What? Did I do something wrong?"

"From what I can gather, if Piccolo dies so do the Dragonballs. So if Frieza were to blow up this planet at any moment we'd all be doomed." Kara argued, leaving the bald monk speechless.

"Huh I guess that was a bad idea." Krillin said. "Alright for our final wish can..."

"Hey!" An angry Vegeta appeared right behind them. "Thought you'd double cross me, did you?" The prince yelled, walking straight to the Namekian. "Now you are going to give me immortality or I will kill every last one of them."

"Alright, I will grant your wish." Dende complied.

"Dende don't." Krillin was cut off by Vegeta's fist.

"Hey can we get on with this, I would like to go sleep again." Porunga said.

"Porunga grant him immorta..." all of a sudden Porunga was gone. And the dragonballs turned to stone. "It's over the Grand Elder is dead."

"I'm sorry Dende." The son of Goku whispered.

"Thanks." Vegeta though turned to the others clenching his fist.

"You idiots, do you not understand what has happened? If the dragon is gone then I'm not immortal. And if I'm not immortal that means Frieza's going to..." Everyone looked at Vegeta trembling in fear, and knew only one person who could do that.

"Oh Vegeta, now you've made me mad!" Frieza said. Sending a shiver down the heroes spine. The supposed strongest being in the universe, was here.

.

 **So the fight with Frieza begins. What will happen? Will there be any twists? Will anyone die? Your questions will be answered soon. Now time for some reviews.**

 **Reviews:**

 **X3runner: Thanks, in the case of Gohan he was knocked out by Ginyu, just before the change.**

 **Dark Flacon:**

 **1: Yeah.**

 **2: Fair enough, I will try to improve in the future.**

 **3: This will play a part later.**

 **4: Showing up soon.**

 **5: Thanks**

 **Guest 1: Thanks. And yes Superman and all the DC heroes will get stronger as time goes on.**

 **ENDDRAGON369: Well considering in just over half a year I'm only on the Frieza saga. Not for a while I'm afraid.**

 **S3rp3nte: That I'm still honestly figuring out. I do want them to be related to Highfather and the New gods. But also have different roles as well. Beerus though will have the same role in the series. And I don't think I'll be adding Zeno im afraid, unless in future DB super episodes his character is vital to the story I don't think him in this story is a good idea.**

 **Corondamontes: Thanks.**

 **DRAGONDAVE45:**

 **1: Yeah I glad your liking Vegeta's character development. I'm trying to make him a bit more heroic without losing what made his character so great in the first place.**

 **2: Ginyu is kinda stupid, although he didn't plan on taking superman's body.**

 **3: Darkseid definetly. The others I don't think so.**

 **Guest 2:**

 **1: No spoilers, I don't want to ruin Coolers apperance.**

 **2: Four seems a bit excessive. I think maybe two tops really.**

 **3: I'm sorry I didn't include it because we're gonna see these characters soon, so there was no point really.**

 **R98: Glad your enjoying it.**


	28. The battle for Namek begins

**Hello all welcome to the next chapter of the justice warriors. Hope you enjoy.**

.

Mr Popo was watering the lookouts garden, it was usually peaceful this year. Yet ever since the Saiyan's showed up nothing was ever peaceful. It was weird being an assistant with no master to order him around. Almost like part of his soul was missing.

"Hello Mr Popo." A voice softly said. The assistant turned around to see a miracle.

"Kami?" He questioned. "Is it really you?" The old Namekian smiled at his long time partner. Popo started to cry as he hugged the Earth's guardian.

"It's good to see you too old friend." All of a sudden, King Kai started to speak.

"It's good to see you back alive again Kami."

"Ahh King Kai. What can I do for you?" Kami asked.

"Listen I need a favour from you, can your assistant gather all the dragonballs?"

.

Everyone stood shaking, even Barry who couldn't sense Ki was quaking in his boots. Frieza was a predator, and they were his prey.

"You know I'm surprised Vegeta, isn't now the part where you beg for my forgiveness?" Frieza taunted the Saiyan, who stood firm.

"I'm not begging this time!" The prince responded, causing Frieza to chuckle.

"My, someone has changed, haven't they? I guess these earthlings have made quite the impression on you. Speaking of which, just letting you know after this I'm going to your planet and destroying it." Barry, Krillin and Gohan all looked in horror. "So who wants to dies first then?"

"How about you!" Vegeta flew towards the tyrant in a blinding rage. The elite caught his opponent off guard, forcing him to block. Frieza then used his tail to try and smash Vegeta. Who caught it and threw him into a nearby rock. Again the prince charged at his old employer, who was wiser than before. The Arcosian used Vegeta's momentum to inflict more damage. Everyone stared on.

"We have to help him." The half Saiyan shouted.

"And do what, get ourselves killed? No thank you." Krillin replied.

"Look if we all team up then Frieza doesn't stand a chance." Kara and Flash nodded in agreement. "We have to do this." Eventually Krillin sighed in defeat.

"Alright, Dende stay back." All four attacked the self proclaimed 'Emperor of the universe'. Gohan attacked first sending a high kick towards the Arcosian, who was caught off guard. Kara then used her super breath to send him flying into Krillins hands. Who threw him towards Barry, smashing him into the ground.

"Back off, he's mine." Vegeta shouted. Frieza floated up in the air, scowling at the blood on his cheek.

"You maggots will rue this day, I'll exterminate all your pathetic lives!" The tyrant built up his Ki and yelled louder than ever before. Causing a bright light to illuminate from his body. Everyone looked away before they became blinded by the glow. When they looked back Frieza looked different. He was much more muscular, bulkier and taller. His horns where longer now, and curled round. "So how do you like my second form?"

.

Goku felt helpless as he continued to heal in the tank. Before Raditz came along, the earth born Saiyan could sense everyone's energy. Now with Flash, Kara and Superman all not using Ki, he was in the dark. Goku was happy that at least he could sense Gohan's energy.

"You know I really hate it when nobody listens to me." A voice suddenly appeared in his head.

"King Kai is that you?" Goku asked.

"Yeah it's me, I would be shouting at you for disobeying my orders, but that can wait. Right now we need to focus on sorting out this mess." Goku chuckled at the gods statement.

"Hopefully it shouldn't be too long before I... Woah, Frieza's energy just increased massively, what's going on King Kai?"

"Your friends are in real trouble Goku, Frieza has transformed!"

.

Piccolo stood on Namek, his planet, or all that was left of it. The demon king had always been used to silence, he did live in a desert after all. Yet there was something cold about returning to an empty planet. The Namekian suddenly felt a huge power surge. Piccolo went to investigate but was distracted when he noticed Nail.

"Another Namekian? I swore there were no others left." Nail said.

"Well, I'm not like every other Namekian, the names Piccolo."

"Nail. Wait your the Namekian those earthlings were talking about. That means they managed to summon Porunga." Nail smiled at his words, before turning to piccolo. "Listen I know how to help." Piccolo stared back in confusion.

"Your laying on the floor dying, how could you possibly be of any use?"

"There is a special technique between Namekian's, it's forbidden amongst our people. But it should give you enough power to defeat Frieza." Piccolo was interested in this power up, but remained hesitant.

"Let me guess there's at catch to this?" Nail chuckled.

"It's only ever been done once, and it drove the man insane."

"Then why the hell would I do it?" The demon kings son cursed out loud. Clearly frustrated with his fellow Namekian.

"Cause I can sense your power, and there's no way you'll defeat Frieza. Not without my help anyway." Piccolo was about to respond, but stopped when he sensed a huge energy spike in the distance.

"Alright, what do I do?"

"Just put your hand on my chest and I'll do the rest." Piccolo did what he was told. In an instant a bright white light appeared and Nail was nowhere to be seen. The remaining Namekian stood in awe at his new power.

"Unreal, my gosh this is amazing, I feel incredible!" Piccolo was now shouting with his arms spread out. "Yes! Yes! Yes! I can win! I feel great! I can do this! Yes I'm home, alive, and wide awake!" The Namekian flew off on his way to battle Frieza.

"Hang on Gohan, I'm coming."

.

Everyone just trembled at the sight of Frieza's second form. For those that could sense energy it was overwhelmingly humongous. Frieza stood smiling at his prey.

"So I'll ask again, who wants to die first?" He asked.

"Go to hell!" Vegeta yelled in response, punching the tyrant between his eyes. Yet Frieza wasn't even fazed by his attack. The prince was knocked to the side by his opponent. Krillin ran to help his teammate. Frieza was about to blast them both when Barry kicked ran to his side.

"Hey knucklehead, good luck trying to catch me!" He shouted earning the tyrants attention.

"You seriously think you can defeat me?" Frieza questioned the speedster.

"Well let's find out?" Flash ran towards him a blistering pace. He just his speed to send quick jabs. But while they hit their targets, it wasn't nearly powerful enough. Frieza smashed Barrys body into the ground continually at an alarming rate.

"So do you still think you'll beat me?"

"Oh I don't have to beat you, now!" Frieza turned around to see Gohan launching his full power energy wave, while Kara had her heat vision. The Arcosian barley had enough time to block them. When the smoke cleared Frieza scowled and charged at the two kids. Before either of them could realise what had happened, Frieza smashed both their heads against one another. Then he kicked Gohan and punched Kara respectively. Before sending small Ki blasts hitting their arms and legs.

"We have to help them." Krillin said.

"No, I'm close to becoming a super Saiyan. But I am unfortunately not there just yet. That is why I need to ask you a favour." Vegeta replied.

"What is it?"

"I need you to almost kill me." The monk was left speechless. "Look Saiyans get stronger every time they almost die, plus the Namekian over there can heal people. If you almost kill me he can revive my body, by then I would have to be a super Saiyan." Krillin thought the whole situation was insane, but with no alternative, necessary.

.

Meanwhile Frieza was continuing to torture Gohan. The tyrant broke both his legs, howling in laughter while doing so. Unaware however that Dende was healing Kara.

"Thanks Dende now go help Flash, ill handle Frieza." She whispered. The Namekian child nodded and flew away. The Kryptonian stood up feeling much stronger than before. "Hey! We aren't done yet!" Frieza looked over, confused.

"You know I could have sworn I'd left you broken in a pile over there. Guess I'll just have to make sure I finish the job this time." Frieza responded.

"You killed my father! I will have my vengeance."

"You could have been my faithful servant, had anything you'd want. Instead your going to die like everyone else on this god forsaken planet." Frieza charged at the young girl, who used her super breath to send him flying backwards. Yet the Arcosian wasn't giving up and eventually managed to hit her. Kara then tried to punch Frieza, but it was dodged.

The battle continued on until it became obvious that Frieza was just toying with her. The tyrant used his death beam and hit Kara in the shoulder. The Kryptonian cried out in pain, looking at her fathers killer.

"Well it's been fun, but this is where it ends." Frieza mocked the young girl. Yet just before he could use the killing blow, a fist knocked him backwards. Frieza looked up to see Piccolo standing in front, ready for a fight.

.

 **So that's a wrap. I hoped you enjoyed and see you next time.**

 **Reviews:**

 **Kaiyer8k: if it's any consolation I will be doing more future arcs based on DC stories. I also do have a few twists in the future arcs.**

 **X3runner:**

 **1: I do like writing the Gohan, Kara scenes.**

 **2: haven't really thought that far.**

 **3: I already have a history of trunks planed out. But thanks anyway.**

 **Dark Flacon:**

 **1: thanks**

 **2: no spoilers**

 **3: no spoilers**

 **4: thanks. (Sorry reading this backs makes it seem lazy)**

 **Pr0dz: Happy birthday**

 **Tony Branco: Thanks.**

 **Guest 1: Always love to read your reviews. I hope you enjoy cooler and the androids.**

 **Guest 2: Intersting. I will take that into consideration.**

 **Pirateking9: All characters will get stronger is all I'm gonna say. Let's be real here any story sometimes has bs to advance the plot. The black arc in super proves that.**

 **Corondamontes: Thanks.**

 **Guest 3: Thank you.**

 **Guest 4: Are you the same guy as before? This is literally word for word the same review?**

 **Guest 5: Zamasu tanked a final kamehama like it was nothing I hardly count that as dominating a fight.**

 **Artofderoys2: No one side will not be so much more powerful than the other.**


	29. Super Namekian

**Hello everyone welcome to the next chapter. This one was a bit delayed, unfortunately I was half way through when suddenly my tablet crashed. I had to delete all my files to get it working again. But it's all good now. Hope you enjoy.**

.

Piccolo squared off against the tyrant responsible for his people's demise. The cold stare coming from Frieza's eyes didn't seem to affect Piccolo at all. While Frieza chuckled at the Namekians sight.

"Guess I must have missed one of you." He taunted, yet got no reply. "Not much of a talker are you? Very well, since the last slug who tried to fight me failed. I'm going to give you one free hit." At that point Piccolo slammed his fist in Frieza's face, sending the Arcosian into a nearby boulder.

"Guess someone's never been in a proper fight before." Piccolo told himself, looking at a nearby explosion of ki, Frieza emerged with his face full of rage.

"I am sick of vermin who do not know their place!" Frieza charged at the Namekian with all his might, yet Piccolo blocked and counter attacked. His elbow collided with Frieza's neck. The two kept exchanging blows though Piccolo had the advantage. Kami's other half was managing to wear his opponent down, to everyone's delight.

.

Back on the ground Krillin and Vegeta looked on at the ongoing battle. Krillin jumped in the air as Piccolo again kicked Frieza away.

"Yeah go Piccolo! Never thought I'd say those words again." He said. Vegeta looked on, perplexed as to how Piccolo managed to gain such power. However soon he remembered his objective.

"Baldy, are we going to do this?" Vegeta yelled.

"But with Piccolo here we don't need to." The prince though shook his head.

"Frieza has more transformations up his sleeve. All your friend is doing right now is stalling for time. If we're going to defeat him, this happens now!"

"Alright have it your way, I'll try not to take too much enjoyment out of this." Vegeta though wasn't amused. "Wait there will be no repercussions after this?" The prince reluctantly shook his head.

"Now if you aim at the side of my stomach that will keep me alive long enough to heal myself." Krillin nodded, lining up his shot. "Alright whatever you do, just don't hit any of my internal organs otherwise I'll..." Vegeta screamed in agony as Krillin's ki pierced the elites body.

.

As Frieza fought Piccolo he witnessed Krillin and Vegeta's plan, which left him stunned to say the least.

"Well I must say Vegeta sure knows how..." Frieza was cut off by Piccolo slamming him into the ground. He got up to see the Namekian standing over him.

"Surrender now, your beaten." Piccolo looked over to Gohan, Flash and Kara who cheered him on. Surprisingly it felt nice that people were appreciating him.

"To the likes of you, never." Another bright light surrounded Frieza as Piccolo was sent backwards by the force of this transformation. When the Arcosian stepped out his head had grown longer. His horns turned from black to white. And his shoulders grew more outwards, looking now like an armour. His voice became more raspy with this new form. Everyone looked on frightened at the tyrants sight.

"Oh no!" Gohan said.

"Were screwed." Kara added.

"Game over man." Flash yelled. Back at the battlefield Piccolo was left shocked as he realised all Frieza's injuries disappeared. The Namekian stood strong against his enemy. Yet all of a sudden the tyrant disappeared, Piccolo looked around and spotted him behind. Frieza kicked him in the back, causing Piccolo to scream. The demon kings son could only watch as a barrage of ki attacks hit him. Gohans anger grew as he watched his mentor take the full force of Frieza's attacks.

"That's it!" He shouted charging at Frieza.

"Gohan, wait!" Kara ordered.

"I've had it with you hurting people I care about!" Before Frieza could react Gohan punched him in the face. Then proceeded to keep hitting him until he was knocked backwards. Piccolo stared in shock, even Vegeta was impressed.

"How do you rats keep getting back up?" Frieza questioned. When Gohan spotted him still up, he flew into the sky and let loose a ki attack.

"Masenko Ha!" A white ki beam flew towards Frieza with great speed, hitting him point blank.

"Oh no the invincible lord Frieza defeated by a mere child, what dramatic irony." Frieza taunted before laughing and sending Gohan's attack back at him. The son of Goku braced for his demise, but it never came. Opening his eyes Gohan saw a green barrier ahead of him. He looked up to see Abin Sur flying down.

"Abin Sur!" Gohan yelled, earning a smile from the lantern.

"Hey Gohan." He greeted. "Just stand back, I'll deal with Frieza."

"Ok." The lantern flew towards the ground and locked eyes with his target. Who just chuckled at his sight.

"Well Abin Sur, I was wondering when you would show up." Frieza said.

"On behalf of the guardians. Protectors of Oa. And head of the green lantern corp. I hearby place you under arrest." Abin Sur replied.

"Do you really think you can defeat me?" The lantern smiled at this statement.

"Well only one way to find out."

.

Over on the ground Krillin helped Vegeta walk over to Dende. The little Namekian was hiding behind a rock.

"Dende, we need you to heal him." Krillin ordered. The boy agreed, but just before he could heal him a green axe separated them. Everyone stared as Sinestro flew down and grabbed Vegeta by the throat.

"I've waited a long time for this moment, you murdered them!" Sinestro shouted.

"Your gonna have to be more specific than that, I've murdered quite a lot of people." The Saiyan said.

"My planet! My race! My wife and child! Do you even remember their faces?" Vegeta shook his head as Krillin tried to stop them.

"Sinestro stop!" He pleaded. "I know you hate him, trust me I'm not his biggest fan either, but right now we have bigger fish to fry."

"You know I can't, he ruined my life." Sinestro responded.

"That's not true you're still a green lantern, and Abin Sur's still your friend." Sinestro looked over at the bald monk, conflicted on how to proceed. This gave Vegeta the chance he needed. He headbutted the lantern so hard it knocked him over, who soon got up and took a step back.

"How did you?" He looked over and spotted Dende holding Vegeta's leg. The prince smirked as he stood up to his opponent.

"I guess before I challenge Frieza, I should give this new power a test drive." He stated.

.

Back at the battlefield Frieza was trying to hit Abin Sur, but his ring kept making shields. The tyrant threw a ki ball at the lantern. However he managed to create a hand and throw it back. An explosion sent Frieza down, though as he reagained his senses the Arcosian spotted Dende healing Vegeta.

"So that's how these maggots keep recovering." He whispered, standing up now. "I must say, you all have been quite the opponents. Sadly though this is where all your journeys end. You see this isn't even my final form." Before anyone could react another burst of white light surrounded the tyrant.

.

Vegeta and Sinestro were still tearing each other apart. The prince launched a dozen ki blasts at his opponent. Who created a bat and smashed them back. The two charged at one another, but Dende stepped between them.

"Please stop!" He shouted, who did as he asked, but not because of that. The two stared at Dende, who looked down to see a hole in his chest. The Namekian shed a tear as he collapsed.

"Dende!" Krillin shouted as he flew over to the Namekian child. But it was too late, he was no more. Everyone looked over to see that Frieza had transformed. He had shrunken down, the horns disappeared, Frieza's lips were much smaller now as well. His face returned to its regular size and his body was now fully white, with a purple forehead. While it didn't look intimidating everyone knew the truth, this was Frieza's final form.

.

 **So that was chapter twenty nine. Hope you enjoyed! Time for the reviews.**

 **x3runner:**

 **1: maybe you'll have to wait and see**

 **2: to be honest I was so close to putting it in. Literally I scraped it at the last minute. The reasons were I read it and it just didn't sit right with me. Then it got me thinking to when Piccolo fuses with Kami and how it's such a big moment and I didn't want comedy to get in the way. So yeah a little disappointing, but for the greater good.**

 **3: Hoped you liked it.**

 **Dark Flacon:**

 **1: Sorry**

 **2: 1/2 hope you didn't see it coming.**

 **3: Thanks**

 **13emster: Thanks**

 **Corondomontes: Thanks.**

 **Guest 1:**

 **1: Yeah remember watching it for the first time laughing my ass off.**

 **2: Too bad he's got bigger problems. ;)**

 **3: Not quite yet, but soon.**

 **Guest 2:**

 **Ok that's just totally wrong, I've not once dodged one of your reviews. I could have easily just ignored them but I don't because I like to hear what you think. If I just completely ignored your feelings what would be the point. I've read all your points but that doesn't change what I thought about the fight. The only time in the entire fight that Zamasu even flinches is when Vegito stabbes him in the chest. But three seconds later he starts laughing again. And what does Zamasu do after he gets hit with that final kahmehameha? Flys into the sky and starts monologuing. And BTW I don't think opinion is fact, film is subjective after all. If you like the ending then all power to you. But for me, I can't see how it make sense. Rant over.**

 **Guest 3: Thanks**

 **Mario986: Definetly hope to include battle of gods. After that I don't know.**

 **HelpSomeone:**

 **1: I actually ask myself this today. All I can say is, I'm debating.**

 **2: would like to if I can see him fitting.**

 **3: Definetly Lois. Sorry Diana but Lois and Clark are just perfect.**


	30. The final form

**Welcome everyone to the next chapter of the Justice Warriors. And here we are, chapter thirty. Honestly the amount of positive feedback has been amazing. Thanks everyone who reviews, follows and favourites. Broly abridged part one is out. (It's amazing.) And the new year has started. So let's crack on.**

.

King Kai could only squirm after witnessing Frieza murder Dende. He fell to the ground in fear. Thankfully Diana, Yamcha and Chiaotzu helped him up.

"What happened?" The Amazon questioned King Kai. Who looked back with fear in his eyes.

"The little Namekian boy is dead, and Frieza has reached his final form." He responded, making everyone step back. Everyone knew that Gohan, Krillin, Flash and the others were in serious trouble.

"So what can we do?" Yamcha asked.

"Right now the only thing we can do is to be patient, and hope Kami finds all seven dragonballs." The three guests nodded as King Kai telepathically linked to Goku. "Goku are you there?"

"Yeah I'm here. Listen I don't know what happened but Frieza's energy just shot up." The Saiyan replied.

"That was Frieza's final form." The god said, looking more concerned than ever. "Listen Goku, how close are you to finishing?"

"I don't know, but feel like I've been in here forever, so must be getting quite close."

"Alright just keep me updated."

.

Back on the battlefield, everyone was in awe at Frieza's power. The Arcosian took a step forward, making everyone fall backwards. With the exception of Abin Sur who couldn't stop staring at Dende's lifeless body.

"Why? Why would you target a little boy?" He asked.

"It's because he found out Dende was a healer, without him we're in trouble." Piccolo responded. The lantern turned back to Frieza, clenching his fist in anger. How dare he kill an innocent little boy.

"Your tyranny ends here, I'm going to make sure of that." The Arcosian turned to his opponent, but kept quiet. Abin Sur created five ninja stars and threw them towards Frieza. Who dodged them all without even trying, leaving everyone else speechless. The lantern then created one of the Frieza forces laser guns. He fired it with great intensity, not letting up for a single second. Yet Frieza blocked every single one as he kept walking towards the green lantern. "Sinestro, could really use your help."

However his words fell upon deaf ears. Abin Surs partner continued to battle it out with the Saiyan prince. Who started to gain an upper hand on his opponent. Knocking him back with a Ki blast. Sinestro looked up to see the Saiyan elite laughing.

"You cannot win Vegeta, I have a weapon of mass destruction on my finger." Sinestro threatened.

"You may have that ring, but I am a weapon of mass destruction." Vegeta replied, charging at the lantern once again.

Frieza continued to push Abin Sur to the absolute limit. The lantern created a giant foot to try and crush his opponent. Yet Frieza managed to lift it with one hand. Gohan, Kara, Piccolo and Krillin all tried their luck. However one after another were beaten by the universal emperor. Barry ran around the tyrant trying to confuse him, Frieza though just stuck out a hand. Barry smashed into the ground, screaming in pain. Frieza stood over the speedster, grabbing him by his throat. Barry gasped for air, trying to kick the Arcosian. However before Frieza could finish him off Abin Sur launched into the tyrant, who looked displeased.

"Sinestro, could really use your help." The lantern yelled, continuing to fire at his opponent. Still though his partner failed to respond. "Sinestro!" Frieza continued to block every single attack. "Sinestro!" But Abin Sur's cries were in vain, Frieza lifted the lantern by his throat. And learning from the last time sent a Ki blast straight through his stomach.

"Too easy." Frieza stated, throwing the heavily wounded Abin Sur to the ground. Everyone stared in shock, Gohan tried to rush over. Yet was stopped by both Krillin and Kara. Over at the other battle Sinestro had spotted his mentors demise. In a flash he rushed over and covered his wounds using the green lantern ring. "So do you want to try?"

"I'm sorry." Sinestro whispered launching himself and Abin Sur into the sky. The tyrant just laughed as the disappeared from view.

.

"So two down, who wants to try?"

"I think it's my turn." Vegeta shouted.

"I do get tired of these battles between us Vegeta. Does it not get through to you Vegeta? You can and will not defeat me!" Frieza replied.

"That was then, this is now. I have ascended to an entirely new level. I have the become the being you have run from your entire life. The reason why you destroyed the planet I was destined to rule. I have become a Super Saiyan." Vegeta's words shook Frieza for a second.

"You still believe in that fairy tale your ancestors created to try and scare my family? You are even less intelligent than I thought. I'm going to take a lot of pleasure in this Vegeta."

"Make your jokes now Frieza, because only one of us leaves this planet alive."

"On that we can agree." The two charged head on toward one another. Vegeta landed the first hit, kicking his opponent. But Frieza recovered quickly and punched Vegeta's stomach. The prince let out a flurry of punches, all of which were blocked. The battle was so fast and intense, even flash was having difficulty keeping up. Vegeta kept trying to hit Frieza but the tyrant continued to dodge. Vegeta again tried to smash him, until Frieza completely disappeared.

"Are you going to stop messing about Vegeta?" Frieza asked standing behind him. Before the elite could realise, Frieza knocked him forward. Vegeta stood back up, powering up his Ki. He started to fire at the Arcosian, letting out dozens of blasts every second. Frieza though continued to evade every single one.

.

Meanwhile everyone else watched the battle unfold, or at least trying to.

"I don't get it, why can't Vegeta hit him?" Barry asked.

"It's because tactically Vegeta is all over the place. He is so desperate that he keeps aiming for where Frieza is. He should be aiming for where Frieza will be." Piccolo responded.

"Um Piccolo is it? Do you think that Vegeta can win?" Kara asked the Namekian.

"Honestly, I don't think so." At that moment Frieza appeared in front of them all. "Everyone dodge!" They all jumped out the way as the Saiyans attack hit where they all just were.

"I don't know if he's trying to kill Frieza or us?" Krillin questioned.

.

Back over at the fight, Vegeta continued to bombard his former employer with Ki attacks. Eventually though the Arcosian grew bored and appeared directly in front of Vegeta. The prince gasped as Frieza chuckled to himself.

"Are you done yet?" He asked. The prince retaliated by flying backwards gathering a substantial amount of Ki. "

You will no longer mock me! I am a Super Saiyan, and you can burn in hell!" The Saiyan yelled, letting out a giant ball of energy. The attack blasted towards Frieza, who just watched it come towards him. Eventually knocking it away with relative ease. The prince was left in shock, everything he had was still not enough. Only now Vegeta understood, he wasn't a Super Saiyan. The reality finally set in, his will to fight had all but disappeared.

"Any other tricks you want to try?" Vegeta though didn't reply. "Thought so." Suddenly the prince was hit in the face. Frieza had become ruthless in his approach. Constantly smashing the hole Krillin left earlier. Every single blow kept hurting more than the former. Eventually the prince crash landed twenty metres in front of everyone else.

"Should we help him?" The flash asked, not noticing Frieza standing in front of him.

"Oh by all means, have a go." He replied, making the speedster jump. "Don't worry, i'll get to all of you later." The tyrant then continued to beat on the elite.

.

Goku could sense Vegeta's energy fading, knowing he had to do something. At that moment the timer for his healing pod went off. Blasting a hole in it, the earth born Saiyan rushed to help his rival.

.

Vegeta threw up as yet again Frieza kicked him in the stomach. The pain became so unbearable that he struggled to even see Frieza.

"You know, under any other circumstances I would have just killed you. But not only did you kill Dodoria, Zarbon and the Ginyu's. You also took away my wish for immortality. And for that my dear prince, you must suffer the consequences. Just like your father did." Frieza taunted the prince of all Saiyans, who regained his composure.

"What?" He responded.

"You see, the dear old king had discovered my plan to eradicate his planet. So he sent a small task force, including himself to kill me. However when they got to me... Well I think you know the rest of the story." Vegeta stood up, rage building inside of him.

"You bastard." Vegeta tried to punch him but was easily met by a Frieza's fist. Who knocked him to the ground.

"At least you managed to put up a half decent fight." The Arcosian grabbed his armour, and pointed towards Vegeta. Ready to use his signature attack. "I must say this has been slightly entertaining, but it's time to end things..." suddenly Goku rocketed towards the battlefield. Landing right next to the two fighters. Everyone else cheered seeing the former world martial arts champion.

"Hey guys, good to see ya. Just let me handle this one ok?" Goku said, surprising everyone. The Saiyan walked towards Frieza, spotting the injured Vegeta on his way. "So you must be Frieza. I've heard so much about you."

"Kakarot what are you doing?" Vegeta asked, promoting Frieza to look again.

"Kakarot? But that's a Saiyan name." He whispered. "So it seems another monkey escaped your planets destruction. And if I had a guess, I'd say the little brat is your son." Goku though didn't reply. "Here have your prince." The tyrant kicked Vegeta towards his fellow Saiyan.

"Listen Kakarot, you need to here this. Us Saiyans were loyal to Frieza, we did everything he ever asked. But he feared we would all soon rebel. Frieza was the one who destroyed our planet. He blew it up, then blamed the Kryptonians. Our parents both fell to the hands of this madman."

"Why are you telling me this Vegeta?" Goku questioned.

"Because you need to understand loss in order to become a Super Saiyan. It's the pinnacle of a Saiyan warrior. The being that Frieza has feared all his life. You must let this power take over, like a wild beast trying to claw its way out. You must give up your humanity."

"If that's what it takes then I won't no part of this Super Saiyan stuff."

"Damn it Kakarot, if you are still sentimental then you are still not a Super Saiyan. I know you have the power." Frieza though had lost all patience.

"Enough of this." He screamed, aiming his death beam towards Vegeta. Yet Goku managed to block it just before it hit.

"Listen Kakarot, if you fail then the entire Saiyan race is doomed. When I worked for Frieza he tortured me. Molded me to become his servant. I couldn't fight back, but you can. You are our race's last hope." Vegeta whispered, before closing his eyes. Goku picked Vegeta up and carried him over to Piccolo.

"Is he alive?" Goku asked.

"Barely, look Goku even if we managed to escape the planet. Vegeta wouldn't survive an entire weeks trip." The Namekian replied.

"Just get everyone away from here." They all nodded.

"Beat him dad!" Gohan ordered his father. The Saiyan nodded turning back to his opponent.

"So shall we begin?" Frieza questioned.

"This is for the Saiyans, Namekians and every other race you've brutally murdered. I will defeat you!" Goku screamed, staring down the Arcosian.

.

 **So Goku has joined the fight. What will happen next, find out next time!**

 **Reviews:**

 **X3runner: (wow a lot of things to get through.)**

 **1: Thanks yeah it's such a great moment in the show so I'm glad I did it justice.**

 **2: Thanks.**

 **3: it's not just that. Piccolo and Kami combine to create a new being who is both of them but neither. I just don't think I can add nail and have it make sense.**

 **4: Yeah I'm surprised Toriyama got away with the third form.**

 **5: everything else you'll just have to wait.**

 **Dark Flacon:**

 **1: Annnnnnd there gone. (Sorry couldn't resist.)**

 **2: better than expected.**

 **3: Thanks.**

 **DragonDave45: I haven't introduced the yellow lanterns yet. So no.**

 **Corondamontes: Thanks.**

 **Guest 1: Ok I'm really getting bored now. Can we stop this, neither one of us are going to change our opinions and honestly it's just tedious having to write a response to you. You like the ending of the future trunks arc then great. But for me I hated it.**

 **Guest 2:**

 **1: No spoilers**

 **2: I have no plans on doing blackest night I'm afraid.**

 **Guest 3:**

 **1: Ok.**

 **2: Definetly**

 **3: Yeah it was kinda obvious.**

 **4: all credit for that was TFS.**

 **5: hope you had a great festive season too.**


	31. The Spirit Bomb

**Hi and welcome to the next chapter of th Justice Warriors. So this is the chapter I'm sure your all looking forward too. So I won't keep you waiting.**

.

Goku charged at the tyrant with all his energy. The shockwave of which was felt from miles around. Frieza smirked as he smashed Goku in the face, knocking a Saiyan down felt so nice to him. The martial artist quickly recovered and started to attack. Both combatants were trying to gain an upper hand over the other.

"I must say monkey, you're the toughest opponent I've ever come across." Frieza taunted. Goku responded by kicking him in the leg.

"There's plenty more where that came from." Goku responded, making his opponent use a Ki blast. It knocked the earth born Saiyan backwards, who soon found his feet. However yet again Frieza smashed Goku in the face. The two launched ki blasts at one another causing a huge dust cloud. The Arcosian continued to fire but kept missing his target. "Wait a second, you can't senses my energy?"

Before he could do anything though Frieza flew up in the air and spotted Goku. The two locked fists again, causing a huge shockwave. Frieza tried to punch the low class warrior, but his fists were caught.

"Ha, not so tough are you?" Goku joked, leaving Frieza smirking.

"I have a question for you monkey. Would you like to hear a tale?" Frieza asked.

"Alright." Before he could say anymore though, Frieza used his tail to send Goku flying into a rock.

"The end."

.

Up on King Kai's planet the god watched both of them battle it out on Namek. Behind him the three fallen warriors, eagerly anticipated any news of their friends.

"I don't believe this." King Kai muttered.

"What is it?" Yamcha asked.

"Goku, he's actually holding his own against Frieza. After all these years a mortal has found the power to challenge him. I honestly did not think it was possible."

"So does that mean Goku is going to win?" Diana asked. The god looked back, observing the battlefield.

"I hope so." He whispered.

.

Back on Namek the two fighters briefly stopped their brawl. Goku was managing to hold on. Deep down though he knew his stamina was fading very quickly. On a hill just above them, everyone else looked over.

"What happened?" Vegeta asked, waking up. The prince tried to walk but collapsed, Piccolo and Gohan helped him up.

"Easy, you fought Frieza and lost pretty bad." Gohan said. Making Vegeta scowl.

"What's happening now?"

"Goku's currently fighting him." Krillin explained. After that they all listened on to the two.

"You honestly think you can win?" The Arcosian questioned his competitor.

"Yeah I do, you have to pay for your crimes and hurting my friends." Goku responded. "My son, Piccolo, Flash, Vegeta..." That last name made Frieza chuckled.

"Vegeta?"

"Yeah, he's more of a man than you'll ever be."

"Why would you care about him. Didn't he try to destroy you and your entire planet?"

"I'm not saying he's a good person, far from it in fact. He's rotten to the core, and would betray us in a heartbeat. But when I heard him just now it reminded me of something. You took away Vegeta's planet, killed all his family, that would mess anyone up. Maybe in another life where you don't exist, he and I might have been friends. Who knows, maybe we still can be."

At first Vegeta scoffed at the idea of a friendship with Kakarot. Until he came to his own realisation. How much stronger had he become ever since the two met? Even if he didn't respect Kakarot, the tyrant had to acknowledge his increase in power. Frieza started to sarcasticly clap.

"Well, how poetic, too bad you won't get the chance to find out." He shouted once again charging at Goku. This time though the Arcosian wasn't messing about. Frieza kept hitting the Saiyan for a long while. Punch after kick kept smashing against Son Goku's body. "You can't win, I must be at least twenty times stronger." To his surprise though Goku laughed.

"Fine guess I'll just have to be twenty times more powerful then." The warrior replied, confusing his opponent. "Kaio Ken times twenty!" Goku obliterated his challengers defence at blinding speed. "Kamehameha!" The blue of Goku's signature attack launched at Frieza. Surrounding him in a bright light. Heavy breathing was all that Goku could muster at this time.

The battle was long and hard but he was victorious. Or so he thought. As Goku looked up again he saw Frieza standing with a look of displeasure on his face. The earth born Saiyan stared in horror. His entire attack, everything he had was all for nothing. How could he defeat someone like Frieza? Then it finally dawned on him. Frieza charged, but stopped when he saw Goku holding his hands in the air.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"Just warming up a bit, make sure I don't get cramp." Goku replied. Frieza looked on in disbelief. Finally something after all these years had surprised him.

"We're in the middle of a fight!"

"Yeah but don't you want me at one hundred percent?" The tyrant clenched his fist and smashed Son Goku.

.

In the cold vacuum of space three suns stood shining brightly. In the centre one man floated between them. The Kryptonian cells were all but healed as Superman regained consciousness. He looked around regaining all his senses, only to remember his mission. Turning around, Superman rocketed the green planet of Namek.

.

Away from the ongoing brawl, everyone was stumped as to Goku's plan.

"What is he doing?" Kara asked.

"I hate to say it, but he's lost his mind." Barry responded. Krillin though wasn't convinced.

"Look I know Goku, and he always has a backup plan. We just need to figure it out... What the hell is that?" He shouted. Everyone looked up to see a giant blue ball in the sky.

"That's ginormous." Gohan added.

"See I told you."

"Wait why hasn't Kakarot used to yet?" Vegeta questioned, making everyone think.

"My guess is that he needs time to gather more energy." Piccolo answered.

Frieza was beyond frustrated at this point. He smacked Goku so hard it knocked him in a river. The Saiyan gasped for air as he pulled himself out of the river bed.

"I must say this has been quite an experience, but I'm afraid it must end. Look on the bright side, you'll be with all those other filthy monkeys." Frieza speech was cut short as he noticed a light in the water. He looked up, to his surprise one giant blue ball the size of a small mountain hovered above. "So that's why you had your hands in the air! You were going to use that on me."

"Maybe." Goku whispered. The tyrant continued to look for a second before staring down chuckling.

"Too bad you'll never get to use it. Don't worry you'll be reunited with your son very soon." The martial artist could only stare as he waited for his failure to occur. Yet before Frieza could pull the trigger, he was smashed a couple of miles away. The Saiyan looked up to see a familiar face standing by his side.

"You took your time."

"Sorry about that, been asleep since the fight with Ginyu. What's the plan?" Superman asked.

"Well I have an attack called the spirit bomb, but it needs time to charge. You'll have to distract him while I gather energy."

"Alright how much time do you need?"

"About five minutes." Clark looked over at an innocent Goku.

"Why do you have a move, that needs five minutes to charge. What kind of idiot thinks that's a good idea."

.

Up on the hill everyone looked at Piccolo.

"What?" The Namekian responded.

.

The Arcosian regained his senses as he looked over to see who was responsible. To his surprise a man flew in front of him, but he wasn't an earthling. Frieza recognised the symbol on his chest.

"Another Kyptonian? I remember when an act of genocide was committed, that race stayed extinct." He joked, Clark though was unimpressed.

"I am of two worlds, Krypton and Earth. On Krypton I was known as Kal El. On earth I am known as Clark Kent. You destroyed one of those worlds, I won't let it happen the other."

"I have had enough of these heroic speeches for a lifetime!" Frieza charged, kneeing Clark in his stomach then smashing him into the ground. He tried to stamp on the Kryptonian, but Superman dodged. Clark hit back by using super breath to send his competitor flying. Ki blast collided with heat vision as the battle ensued. Eventually though the universal emperor came out on top. "You know, this is just tedious now. So I'll tell you want, I'm going to destroy this planet. I hope you've made your peace." Everyone stared in horror as Frieza created a huge ball of Ki.

"Goku!"

"It's not done yet." The Saiyan replied.

"Now or never." Clark yelled. The earth born Saiyan had no choice as he threw the spirit bomb. Frieza felt a gush of wind as he turned around to see it coming. He tried to block it, but the sprit bomb slammed him into Namek's surface. The resulting explosion sent our two heroes into a river.

.

The rest of the heroes looked on as the spirit bomb faded away. The ground was left empty except for some boulders. Everyone rushed towards the river, trying to spot their comrades. After thirty seconds Piccolo spotted two sets of arms appear. They all cheered as the two appeared. Gohan and Kara hugged their respective family member.

"Easy Gohan." Goku said smiling.

"I can't believe you did it!" Krillin yelled.

"I took everything, but we stopped Frieza. Now I don't know about you, but it's time to go home." Gohan jumped up in excitement, but Kara looked depressed.

"Hey Kara I know you don't have a home anymore. So I was thinking, how would you like to stay with me?" Clark asked.

"You would do that for me?" She responded.

"Of course your family after all." The two cousins hugged as Superman stood up. "Now we have a ship nearby, some of us will have to sleep on the ground. But there should be enough room." Making everyone except Vegeta laugh.

All of a sudden a Ki blast appeared penetrating Barry's stomach. Clark turned around only to be grabbed by the throat, and smashed down. Everyone looked to see an angry alien standing right in front of them. Frieza scowled as he stamped on Clarks chest.

"This is where you maggots belong, in the dirt beneath my feet." He shouted, stamping harder on Clark. The Kryptonian cried out in agony.

"Piccolo take Gohan and the others to my ship, I'll hold him off." Goku ordered. Frieza though laughed.

"I would advise not putting too much stock on your escape. Though I can bring you closer to home." Frieza lifted his finger towards the bald monk.

"Krillin watch out." Gohan yelled. It was too late though, he was already hovering in the air.

"Hope you aren't afraid of heights." The earthling rocketed up unable to escape.

"Help me." He screamed, the Alien meanwhile continued to laugh without any remorse.

"No Frieza, don't do it!" The earth born Saiyan pleaded.

"Goku!" Then in a flash Krillin exploded. Even Vegeta was stunned by the brutality of it all. Frieza's laugh was the only noise that could be heard.

"You heartless bastard, I will defeat you!" Anger raised up in Goku, his Ki was rising, the ground shook beneath. He remembered Krillin first death at the hands of Tambourine. Even though Krillin was dead, he knew the dragonballs were an option then. Now they weren't, his best friend was gone for good.

The anger overwhelmed all his senses the flashes of lightning struck near him. Eventually the raw power took over, Goku screamed and transformed. His hair had spiked up and tuned bright yellow. His eyes turned from black to light green. Frieza was speechless at the Saiyan's transformation.

"I don't believe it." Vegeta stated. "Kakarot, you have become a Super Saiyan."

.

 **So there we have it, my take on dragonballs greatest moment. I really hope I did it justice. So on to some reviews.**

 **ENDDRAGON369: Right here!**

 **Dark Flacon:**

 **1: Yeah we all know how the story goes.**

 **2: Yeah it was kinda obvious.**

 **3: Thank you.**

 **X3runner:**

 **1: reason I didn't have Vegeta cry was because I didn't think it worked for the context of my story. In the show Vegeta was on his death bed. So it made sense for him to swallow his pride. That's not the case in mine.**

 **2: That was actually an original line from me so thank you.**

 **3: An interesting idea, I'll give it a thought.**

 **Corondomontes: Thanks.**

 **Guest 1:**

 **1: He fucked up big time**

 **2: Classic TFS**

 **3: From the original series believe it or not.**

 **4: Yeah its Batman give him enough prep time and he'll find a way to beat you.**

 **5: I really do want that to happen, but it's all down to if I can fit it.**

 **6: If you mean Batman learning Ki, forget it. No DC characters will learn Ki.**

 **Guest 2: Thanks**


	32. The Super Saiyan

**Hello everyone welcome to the next chapter of the Justice Warriors.**

Everyone stood in awe at the spectacle of Goku's transformation. The low class warrior had become the being that even Frieza feared. The Arcosian was left shaking, unable to even move.

"Piccolo I want you to take Flash and the others. Go to my ship and head back to Earth." Goku ordered.

"What about you?" The Namekian replied.

"If something happens to you, then Krillin's death would be in vain. Just leave the planet now!" His son though had other ideas.

"No, I'm not leaving you dad!" Gohan said.

"Go, get out of here before I lose what little restraint there is!" His father screamed. The young boy was shocked, never before had his dad yelled like that.

"Kid, lets go." Piccolo whispered putting his hand on Gohans shoulder. The half Saiyan nodded as everyone except Goku started to fly off. Piccolo carried Barry, while Clark helped a still injured Vegeta. Who was less than pleased to have a Kryptonian help him. Frieza laughed at the sight of them all flying away.

"If you think your friends can escape like that, you're insane." He taunted, aiming at the escaping party. But before he could fire though, Goku appeared right in front of him. He crushed Frieza's hand, making the tyrant scream in pain.

"I'm going to break you, one bone at a time." He calmly said, before smacking him with a right handed punch. Frieza recovered and started firing dozens of ki blasts at the super Saiyan. But every single one was effortlessly dodged by his opponent. The Arcosian couldn't believe what was happening, he was actually losing.

"Why can't I hit you?" Frieza questioned, yet only received a cold stare. "Answer me, why can't I hit you?" Another few seconds passed before Goku finally responded.

"Guess your just not fast enough to keep up with me."

"You, that is the last time you mock me!" Frieza aimed and finally hit Goku. The tyrant smiled until he saw that it had not affected him at all. In all his years Frieza had never met anyone who could tank a hit like that. Frieza shook with fear, for the first time he was fighting a threat.

"You can destroy planets, but you can never destroy me."

"What? What are you?" Goku sinisterly looked at the enemy.

"I am a Saiyan raised on earth, who has surpassed even gods in his quest to be the strongest. I am the man who will defeat you this day. I am the legend that you feared so much. You want to know who I am Frieza?" Goku shouted while powering up. "I am Son Goku! And I am a super Saiyan!"

.

King Kai was amazed, his student had even surpassed Frieza in fighting ability. He had never felt more proud of anything in his life. The god turned to the three dead warriors.

"I've got some good and bad news. The bad news is that unfortunately... your friend Krillin was killed." He said to the dismay of everyone. "The good news is that Goku has just increased his power massively, he's a super Saiyan." This promoted them all to raise their heads.

"What's a super Saiyan?" Chiaotzu asked.

"Legend says that generations ago one lone Saiyan was fed up with the Arcosian race. So he challenged Frieza's ancestor to a battle. When someone they cared about was killed though, their power increased immensely. They went on to defeat the Arcosian with this new found power. This ancestors last words were, 'Beware the super Saiyan.' No one knows what happened to that Saiyan, probably spent the rest of his days running. Before today it was just a myth, but now the super Saiyan is real."

"Wow, just when I thought Goku couldn't do anything else to surprise me." Yamcha stated. The trio got together eagerly anticipating any news the god would share with them. "Come on Goku."

.

Clark and the others finally managed to reach the ship. The doors opened as everyone rushed into the room. Piccolo layer Barry on a bed, while Clark did the same with Vegeta.

"Do you have any Senzu beans here?" Piccolo asked.

"No, Goku used all of them on you guys." Clark responded making Piccolo scowl.

"Neither Flash or Vegeta will last the entire trip." Gohan turned in fury.

"No, there has to be something we can do!" He shouted.

"Sorry kid but unless we magically get transported to earth, it's a lost cause." Piccolo stated, making everyone looked in dismay. Until Clark turned and headed outside.

"Where are you going?" Kara asked, making Superman stop just as he reached the door.

"I'm going to help Goku." He replied, surprising everyone.

"You know that he's powerful enough to defeat Frieza."

"It's not Frieza I'm worried about. When Goku shouted at Gohan something was different about him. And I don't just mean the transformation. I've spent the last week with him, and I can tell that isn't Goku."

"Well Krillin was his best friend, anyone would wanna make that murderer pay." Gohan added.

"That only strengthens my point, he isn't thinking clearly. I have to go and make sure he doesn't do something he'll regret later." Clark argued, he headed outside and was confronted by Kara.

"Just promise me that you'll return!" She said, making the man of steel smile at his cousin.

"I promise." Superman rocketed into the sky, heading towards ground zero.

.

The battle between Goku and Frieza intensified. The Super Saiyan was dominating his opponent at every corner. No matter how hard Frieza tried though he couldn't hit the low class warrior.

"I must say you fight well, but you're still just a monkey. And I've killed more of your kind than I can remember." The emperor stated, only receiving a glare. This just made him even more enraged. "What? No more heroic speeches? You think your better than me? Just because you've become this so called super Saiyan? I am Lord Frieza, emperor of the entire universe. I will not be humiliated by a piece of Saiyan trash."

Once again Frieza tried to hit his opponent, but the super Saiyan easily caught it. Without saying a word Goku kneed Frieza so hard he heard several bones crack. At that point Superman entered the fray.

"Thought I told you all to leave." Goku said.

"We aren't leaving without you, now let's beat this guy and go home!" The Kryptonian replied.

"I was hoping you'd protect the kids."

"They have Piccolo with them, you on the other hand..."

"I can handle this guy." While this argument raged on Frieza was taking the opportunity. Staring at the bright yellow hair only angered him more. However it soon dawned on him that Saiyans did have one physical weakness. And he was going to exploit it. Frieza created a giant ki ball and aimed it at the planets surface.

"Say goodbye to the planet." He shouted. Before either one could process what had happened the ball hit. The ground shook as the ball became hidden from view. Both heroes waited for the inevitability of Nameks destruction. Yet it never came, Frieza just floated there laughing. "It is done."

"What's done? What did you do?" Goku asked.

"I just killed you all. My death ball has disrupted the planets core, soon it will explode. Killing you and that pesky Kryptonian as well." This made Goku laugh.

"Wow you're stupid, we'll all survive an explosion like that." Yet again though Frieza's face was unwavering.

"You really don't get it do you? In that case let me make this situation perfectly clear. I can breath in space and you can't. When the planet explodes you'll suffocate, frozen and alone. While I'll be alive, killing the Kryptonian and all you hold dear." He paused for a second putting his hand up. "Five minutes, that's how long you have until this planet explodes. Now prepare for your oblivion maggots." The tyrant flexed his entire body and powered up. The two heroes watched as they heard a voice in their heads.

"Goku, Superman, Frieza is trying to use one hundred percent of his power. You have to stop him before that happens." King Kai informed them both. Clark nodded and was about to charge. Just before he could though, the martial artist stopped him.

"No let him power up." He whispered.

"What?" Superman yelled, unable to see his comrades logic.

"I wanna fight him at his best!"

"I am not letting you risk every life in the known universe. Just so you can have a good fight with Frieza."

"You don't understand, I don't just want to beat him. I wanna humiliate him, to show that even with all Frieza's power, he is nothing. To show that his days of torturing innocents are done. If I don't fight him at our maximum, I'll never forgive myself."

"You have no idea how much power he's going to gain. What if it makes him stronger than you?"

"Then that's a chance I'll have to take."

"Well for me, it's not." The man of steel charged, until Goku smashed him into Namek's surface.

"Stay down Superman, this isn't your fight." The Saiyan stared as Frieza finished his transformation. His muscles became a lot bulkier than before. Apart from that though, it was the same as before.

"This is it monkey, I hope you've made peace with whatever god you worship." Frieza threatened his counterpart, Goku though was unfazed.

"Time to finish this!" He responded.

 **So begins the longest five minutes in history. Now before I get into the reviews there are two things I'd like to say.**

 **1: I know most of this story has followed DB canon with a few twists. And that's not spectacular so I promise the upcoming arcs will have more variety.**

 **2: I have almost all of the next arc planned out. More details will be revealed soon.**

 **So now for some reviews.**

 **.**

 **Dark Flacon:**

 **1: That's why he's DBZs best villain.**

 **2: Glad you enjoyed it**

 **3: Have to wait and see**

 **4:Thanks**

 **Breakaway fan: I have to be honest and say I'm struggling on that aspect. But there's still plenty of time to figure that out.**

 **X3runner:**

 **1: Glad you enjoyed it**

 **2: Mainly my own with a hint of Kai. (While I do thing the z version was a better speech. It just doesn't feel like Goku would say something like that.**

 **3: Have to wait and see.**

 **4: Really I haven't given it much thought.**

 **Corondomontes: The next arc will be my own arc. And will not feature Darkseid. He won't be making an appearance till near the end.**

 **Blinded in a bolthole:**

 **1: Thanks for the feedback, i will try to take it onboard.**

 **2: That's the point, to them they lost. They see the world run by men as beyond saving, that's why the live on Themyscira.**

 **Guest:**

 **1: He's one of my favourites as well.**

 **2: I definitely want a batman fight though I can't confirm anything.**

 **3: Vegeta: Shut up Nappa.**

 **4: Not quite what you expected?**

 **5: I hope I did it Justice!**


	33. 5 minutes

**Hey everyone welcome to another chapter. This one was a pain to write. There were a lot of rewrites, which is why it took a bit longer. But we are finally here.**

.

TWO DAYS AGO

Superman continued to train under the guidance of his newest friend. While Goku wasn't the brightest man to live, he was a genius when partaking in martial arts. The two of them were sparring inside their ship. The former world martial arts champion was winning. But Clark managed to dodge and counter attack. The two shook hands as they finished.

"Don't think I've ever seen someone progress so fast before." Goku said smiling.

"Thanks." The Kryptonian sulkily responded.

"Still thinking about your dad?"

"Yeah, I just feel so angry with myself!"

"Yeah I know what you mean. Don't worry about it though, anger is a good thing. It's only when you lose control that it start to get dangerous. When we were younger Krillin was murdered by a monster named Tambourine. Sending myself into an uncontrollable rage, that almost got me killed twice." Clark could see the sorrow on Goku's face, having to speak about his best friends death.

The Saiyan sighed, turning to his partner. "Listen buddy, I need you to promise me something. If at any point you have to choose between me and my son, always pick Gohan. I don't care what the situation is, my boy comes first!" The man in blue was surprised by his friends sudden request.

"I promise to protect Gohan like he was my own. But you should know something like that isn't gonna happen." Clark said.

"Yeah, hopefully."

.

PRESENT DAY

Goku and Frieza continued to battle it out. The fight became more gruesome as both were out for blood. Two sets of fists clashed in a titanic battle. On the ground Superman looked on, knowing he couldn't hold a candle to either. Hopelessness was the only word that could describe his current situation. The attack from Frieza had left Namek in ruin, Green grass had been replaced with huge grey boulders. Lava started to emerge from the ground.

"I can't believe that actually worked." Frieza joyfully stated. "What kind of idiot lets his opponent gain more power."

"The kind that knows he'll still win." Goku responded angrily.

"You honestly think that you'll still win? I will obliterate you, just like your pathetic earthling friend."

"He had a name you know... It was Krillin!" Goku held nothing back as he prepared his fighting stance. Punches continued to fly at one another, Goku was starting to feel pain. Suddenly King Kai telepathically appeared to the two heroes.

"Goku, Superman, Kami has almost gathered all the dragonballs we're gonna wish for every except Frieza to be transported away." The god stated, Goku though had other ideas.

"Wait, when you make the wish keep me on Namek as well." He asked.

"If he's staying so am I!" Superman added.

"Are you guys crazy! Because of your idiocy Frieza's at one hundred percent, and you want to stay?" King Kai questioned them both.

"Just do it!" Goku shouted out loud, confusing the Arcosian.

.

King Kai stood on his little planet, wondering how a man like Goku could be so amazing and stupid simultaneously. It sure was a mystery. The god continued to watch as he was interrupted by Kami.

"King Kai I wanted to inform you that Mr Popo has acquired the final dragonball." Kami said.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Diana yelled, making everyone turn. "What about all those Namekians who perished at the hands of that madman? They won't be able to get revived."

"We only have one wish though." Yamcha butted in. "If we still had both sets of balls we could do it. But with the grand elder gone it's impossible."

"Actually I think we can do it. Kami change of plan, wish back every Namekian who died on Namek." King Kai ordered. "If we do this then the Namekian balls will come back."

"I though that Guru died of natural causes though?"

"Yes, but I believe Kami can tweak the dragonballs. So they can revive anyone who died a natural death." After a couple of minutes, the god turned back. "Ok Kami can do it. However we could only do it so they would be bought back in the same state. So usually it'd be pointless, but today it should give us plenty of time." King Kai looked back at the fight, knowing that a lot of lives were on his shoulder.

.

Mr Popo stood over the seven balls blissfully. It was not very often that Shenron was summoned, especially by him.

"Eternal dragon Shenron, by your name I summon you!" He shouted. Earths sky went black as all seven balls glowed in the night. The light burst upwards as Shenron appeared.

"You have summoned the eternal dragon. State your wish so I may return to my slumber." He bellowed before noticing Mr Popo. "So the guardians assistant graces us with his presence." Making Popo laugh.

"Good to see you too Shenron. I would ask you to stay longer, but we're in an emergency."

"How may I be of service?"

"We need you to revive all the Namekians that were killed on Namek by Frieza and his men."

"So it shall be." The dragon granted his wish before all seven balls vanished.

.

Dende opened his eyes, the little boy couldn't fathom how he was still allive. But this was no time to be celebrating. He could only watch as his home world burnt to the ground. Seeing Namek like this felt like a massive punch to the gut. His home, planet and life were all in ruin. Before he could think about it anymore though a voice called out to him.

"Hey kid can you here me?" It said, Dende recognised that voice from earlier.

"I can hear you! Wait, aren't you the Kai that spoke to us earlier?" Dende asked.

"That's correct, I'm King Kai. Now I need to ask you for a favour. Can you see your dragon in the distance?"

"Yeah."

"Alright I need you to go to it and make a wish. I need everyone on Namek to be transported towards Earth, with the exception of Frieza, Goku and Superman. Can you do that?"

"Yes I'll do it now." Dende made his way towards towards the dragon.

.

Meanwhile on the battlefield Goku was starting to gain an upper hand again. Though Frieza was proving to be a worthy opponent. The quick jabs from Goku left his competitor on the ground. Who turned his head to see the large dragon floating right ahead of him.

"Well I'll be damned, guess immortality is mine." He muttered. The tyrant played dead just long enough for Goku to keep his guard down. Then kicking him hard enough to send Goku flying. In that moment he flew towards his ticket to eternal life. However he didn't get far before Superman cut him off.

"Yeah, he might let you become more powerful, but I won't." He said.

"You couldn't beat me at fifty percent. What makes you think you'll beat me at one hundred?"

"Oh I don't need to beat you. I just need to stall you long enough for..." Before Clark could finish the Super Saiyan smashed Frieza to intk Namek's ground. "That." The Arcosian recovered and again made a break for his wish. Both heroes flew after him, both ignoring his vendetta against the other. However they were to late, Frieza had just reached Porunga.

"Make me immortal!"

"No!" Goku yelled, Frieza had won, he could no longer be killed. The tyrant powered up as Porunga said something in Namekian. Frieza wanted to smile but something was wrong, he didn't feel any different.

"You should know that the dragon only speaks Namekian!" A voice yelled out. Everyone looked down to see Dende. Frieza felt the anger boil over, he fired at the little Namekian. But before his blast hit, Dende disappeared. And soon Porunga and the balls also vanished. Leaving the three fighters to battle it out.

.

Gohan looked around, one second he was sitting in the ship. The next, he was in a random desert. The heat was exhausting, especially with his armour on. The half Saiyan walked over to Kara, when he noticed all the Namekians were alive.

"Dende?" He questioned, not knowing if this was real.

"Gohan!" The Namekian yelled running towards his friends.

"You're alive!"

"Yeah I got a message from King Kai saying they revived us all. And that I should wish for everyone to be transported here."

"Where is here?" Kara asked.

"Earth." Dende replied, earning a smile from Gohan. A loud scream came from flash as he woke up. "Guess I should heal your friends." The two kids looked at everyone stumbling around, when they both realised something. Both their family members were unaccounted for.

"Dende where's my cousin, and Gohan's dad?"

"King Kai told me that they were going to stay behind and defeat Frieza." The two looked at each other, worried for their kin. As they watched the sky their hands gripped with one another.

.

On Namek the battle was heading into its finale. Goku was now gaining a huge advantage over his opponent. The Arcosian just had no answers against his opponent.

"Let me guess, you've never used this level of power before." Goku stated.

"What are you talking about?" The tyrant responded.

"Your not used to that level of power, and now you've burnt through it all. Hell I bet even Superman could beat you now." Frieza though wasn't going to take that comment lying down.

"You think you know me? You think you can beat me?" Frieza was now yelling at the top of his voice. "I am lord Frieza, emperor of the universe! You are a rodent that needs to be extinguished." Before Goku could say Anything else, Frieza launched a Distructo Disk at him. The Saiyan tried to fly away, but Frieza's attack kept following him. No matter how hard he tried, the attack wouldn't stop.

Thinking quick Goku flew straight towards the enemy. In a fury the tyrant blasted his challenger constantly, though he missed every single time. As Goku flew past Frieza turned and continued to blast him. Blissfully unaware of what was about to hit.

"Look out!" Superman shouted trying to warn him, but it was too late. The disk first cut half of Frieza's tail, then his waist. Leaving him in three pieces.

"My own attack?" Frieza whispered as he hit the ground. In all his years he'd never thought it was possible, someone had done the unthinkable. Goku had defeated him.

.

 **So that's it then Frieza has been defeated. Now I know this is much shorter than the actual fight but there are two valid reasons.**

 **1: Truth be told i still struggles a bit with fight scenes.**

 **2: As you see in the next chapter, this Goku is different from canon Goku.**

 **So I hoped you enjoyed now time for the reviews.**

 **X3runner:**

 **1: Sorry it wouldn't have worked here.**

 **2: The rest of your requests will be taken under consideration.**

 **3: Yeah the next chapter will actually address some of that.**

 **4: rest of it will be spoiler territory I'm afraid.**

 **Dark Flacon:**

 **1: So Goku defeats him, but there is still one chapter to go. And Superman does have a very good reason to be there.**

 **2: Remember Frieza was Cooler and Cooler was Frieza.**

 **3: Thanks.**

 **corondamonotes: Thank you.**

 **Angerunleashed4doomsday: I definitely will do battle of gods. After that I don't know.**

 **Guest 1:**

 **1: I've never actually played that.**

 **2: come on even in a rage Goku wouldn't go that far.**

 **3: I have a really special moment planned for that. I hope you like it.**

 **Guest 2: Thank you**


	34. Escape the exploding planet

**Hello everyone welcome. So the universal survival arc has just started, and Goku is officially reposible (albeit unintentionally) for a lot of deaths. So yeah not the best of starts but I'm still hyped. And FEMALE BROLY!**

 **Also thank you everyone we made it past 35k views which is incredible.**

.

King Kai stood in silence, unable to believe the events he just witnessed. In all his years there were few things that shocked him. Whenever something did shock him though, it usually involved Son Goku.

"He... He did it!" King Kai shouted, making everyone else cheer behind him.

"I knew he wouldn't let us down." Chiaotzu stated.

"It was amazing, Frieza is currently lying face down with half his body cut off." This left everyone stunned.

"Wow, I didn't think Goku had it in him." Diana added.

"He didn't, Frieza did it to himself. Now this isn't over quite yet, both of them still have to escape the planet." King Kai finished as he continued to watch them.

.

The Arcosian layed on the floor, pain was something Frieza felt often. Yet here he was banged, bleeding and broken. He looked up and saw Goku standing next to him, those green eyes were now permanently scarred in his mind. The Super Saiyan could only say two words as he prepared to end his opponent... permanently.

"For Krillin." He whispered, striking down. Goku, felt the anger once more as Superman stopped the attack.

"Frieza won't be hurting anyone in his state, this fight is over." Clark ordered.

"This isn't over, till he ends up in a coffin."

"What is wrong with you? This isn't the Goku I know!"

"The Goku you know didn't watch his best friend murdered right in front of him."

"You lost more than one person when the Saiyans arrived. You still kept a cool head then, so what's the difference now?" The flames that had been burning so brightly were now diminishing.

"It's what Vegeta said! 'I must give up my humanity to become the Super Saiyan'." Clark hesitantly put his hand on the martial artist.

"Vegeta was wrong, you don't have to give up your humanity for victory. For a long time I held my powers back, thinking it would hurt innocent people." The man of steel realised none of this was getting through, so he changed tactics. "I once saw someone getting bullied by a boy named Jeremy. Watching him torment that kid just made my blood boil. Eventually my anger took over and I ended up breaking seventeen different bones in his body. Jeremy was confined to a hospital bed for three weeks. It was at that point I knew the darker side of my abilities."

"I've killed before."

"Only in self defence, which I can at least respect. If you kill Frieza here your no better than those you've fought against. This Super Saiyan ability doesn't have to change who you are. And neither does Vegeta or the Saiyan race. Your the only person to decide what kind of man you are." Clark stepped back. "Now if you still believe ending his life is what's best, I won't get in the way." The low class warrior had his Ki ready to fire. It's what he wanted to do. But deep down even Goku knew it wasn't what was right. He put his arm down, shedding a tear.

"Your right." Superman once again put his hand on Goku's shoulder.

"Your a good man Goku, never forget that. Now come on, this planets still going to go boom." The two turned away as Frieza grasped for breath.

"Please help." The once self proclaimed strongest being in existence whispered. Now on the floor begging any way he could for survival.

"Why should I?" Goku spat back at the helpless being, turning towards him. "How many people begged you for mercy?" Clark now stopped staring at the two. "How many lives have you ended?" Goku craved to hurt this man, ending his reign would be so easy. Yet seeing him on the floor like that brought up an emotion he wanted to desperately ignore... pity. The Saiyan screamed as he put his hand out and gave back part of his energy. As Frieza got up he laughed.

"Still naive it seems. You probably have only a minute of your pathetic life remaining. I on the other hand, will survive."

"Without a ship you'll be stranded in space for an eternity. That'll give you plenty of time to reflect on this day. The day when you lost to a low class Saiyan warrior." Without another word the two heroes flew away. Frieza couldn't believe it, the humiliation was taking over. They didn't even think he was worth finishing off. The anger once again built up inside, and Frieza was going to let it go. In a flash he used his last remaining Ki and fired at Goku.

"Now you die!" Goku turned back as he spotted the blast heading towards him. He couldn't believe after giving him a second chance, Frieza would act so dim-witted.

"You fool!" The half Saiyan fired back as his blast engulfed his opponents. Frieza could only watch as the Ki blast hit him at full force. Then it all went black.

.

Barry finally woke up, and to his surprise they were all back on Earth. Even more of a shock was that Dende and the Namekians were all alive. The last thing he remembered was Frieza shooting him. But apart from a headache he was still in one piece.

"Alright I'm out of the loop, so someone please explain what just happened." He asked.

"Kami used our dragonballs to revive all the Namekians. Then used theirs to transport us all here." Piccolo replied.

"So where is Kakarot now?" Vegeta questioned the demon kings son after Dende finished healing him.

"He and Superman stayed behind to stop Frieza." Piccolo paused as he looked towards Barry. "I'm sorry but Krillin didn't make it." The scarlet speedster felt like someone punched him in his gut. He had seen death before, but never like this. Over these last two weeks he'd gotten to know him, they had become friends. They were all interrupted as the grand elder started to cough loudly.

"Raan did all our brothers make it?" Guru asked.

"Everyone's here sir, with the exception of Nail." Raan said. Piccolo listened on, knowing that they were never going to know what became of Nail. Again the Grand elder coughed up blood.

"Gather round my children." All the Namekians with the exception of Piccolo walked towards the dying elder. "I may be at the end of my life. But I'll always be watching over you all. Whatever your futures may hold, the Namekian race will live on. Goodbye my children." With his last words Guru closed his eyes and vanished in thin air. The Namekians just stood there, not knowing what to do. The grand elder was no more.

.

On Namek the two heroes flew towards where their ship was. Only to find it melting in the lava that emerged from the ground. Clark looked at Goku with concern. The Saiyan saw this and responded.

"Look Frieza's still alive, wether he dies from the planet exploding though is anyone's guess."

"Alright, lets just focus on getting out of here." Superman stated as the two flew away. "This is hopeless, we need to find a ship."

"No, I need to find a ship."

"What are you saying?"

"You can survive in space, I can't. So I want you to leave me behind." The man of steels jaw dropped at that statement.

"No way, I'm not leaving you to die." Goku suddenly stopped and grabbed his friends shoulder.

"Listen! In your weakened state maybe you could survive the explosion. But I couldn't live with myself if you didn't. I need to know that at least one of us survives this." Clark contemplated this, and knew his colleague was right. The two hugged as he flew up into space.

Goku meanwhile continued his search. Flying faster than ever, he eventually stumbled upon Frieza's ship. The doors opened as Goku rushed inside, with sweat dropping down. He knew that every step could be his last. Eventually he managed to reach the control room. Buttons layed throughout the room as he pressed them all in hope of takeoff.

"Come on, one of you has to work!" Goku muttered. Eventually a screen popped up with an exclamation mark.

"Warning engine three offline, emergency repairs required." The system played.

"What?"

"Oh no." King Kai's voice appeared. "I forgot that Sinestro destroyed one of the engines to stop Frieza escaping."

"What about those Ginyu guys ships?"

"They have already fallen into the lava. I'm sorry Goku, but there are no working ships left." The Saiyan suddenly had a reality check, he was going to die. And this time he wasn't going to be revived.

.

Just above the planet Superman flew. The man looked back to see the once green planet was a wash with grey and red. As he continued King Kai's voice called out.

"Superman, your gonna have to travel alone." He said. Clark showed no emotion on his face as he tried to contemplate the gods news. Then the lightbulb lit up, his idea was slim but it might just work.

"King Kai, where's the nearest planet with oxygen?" He asked.

"Um its in the direction your facing, why?"

"Because I'm about to do something reckless." Clark turned back and flew towards the doomed planet.

"What are you doing, Namek is going to explode any second!"

"Listen Goku was telling me a story about the time he sent one rabbit and his henchmen to Earth's moon."

"What?"

"Long story... Basically Goku's been in space before he just can't breathe while there. So if he holds his breath, I can fly us to the nearest planet." King Kai shook his head in disbelief.

"Superman do you know how fast you have to be going? You'll also have to slow down enough so you don't destroy the planet. There's no way you'll ever pull it off." Superman though was not listening. He eventually made it to the planet and spotted Goku. Who was less than pleased to see him.

"I thought I told you to leave!" He shouted.

"Yeah, and I said I'm not leaving you to die. Now listen I have a plan but you may not like it!"

"Don't really have much of a choice now." Clark lifted his friend as they went up to the stratosphere.

"Alright I'm gonna need you to hold your breath. Then I'm going to click my little red boots three times and say 'there's no place like home'." Soon as Goku held his breath the two rocketed away.

Mere moments after they escaped, the planet exploded. The heat was like a burning flame pressed on their backs. But neither cared as they continued. Clark pushed himself like never before, his body wanted to give up. Yet his mind told him to continue. The two passed many asteroids on their way. At any other time they would have like to have seen the sights. Clark looked as Goku struggled with his oxygen supply running low. Then in the distance was hope, the planet was in sight.

"Were almost there!" Clark shouted. But it was all too much, eventually Goku passed out. The Kryptonian continued on as he entered the planets atmosphere. "We're coming in hot!" Those were Clarks last words he said, as both of them hit the ground causing a massive explosion.

.

King Kai called out, hoping that one of them would answer him. Yet there was no call from either. He knew that could only mean one thing.

"What happened?" Diana asked. The pink god turned to them with a look of sorrow.

"Superman tried to save Goku by flying him towards another planet, but I lost contact when they hit." He replied.

"So what does that mean?" Yamcha asked.

"It means that they're gone."

In another part of space, Sinestro was still carrying the heavily injured Abin Sur. The green lantern was in terrible shape, and his condition was only deteriorating.

.

"Hold on, we're almost to Oa." Sinestro said.

"Sinestro, I'm not going to make it." The elder lantern replied.

"Don't say that, you are going to live through this."

"Protect the core at all costs, my friend." Sinestro held his friend as the life of Abin Sur ended. Despair was the emotion going through Sinestro's mind, then anger. As one person kept causing his suffering.

"Vegeta!"

.

 **So before I get into reviews I'd like to clarify something. In my universe Goku never killed any of the people in the red ribbon army. The only person he's intentionally killed is King Piccolo.**

 **Reviews:**

 **Corondomontes: Thanks**

 **Dark Flacon:**

 **1: yep**

 **2: (thumbs up)**

 **3: can't rally answer that I'm afraid.**

 **4: thanks**

 **X3runner:**

 **1: Yeah I do want to portray the z fighters as more heroic without sacrificing who they are.**

 **2: Vegeta definetly will try a rub some Saiyan knowledge towards his peers.**

 **3: the rest you will have to wait and see.**

 **DragonDave45: They will definitely be friends. Anything more is still up in the air.**

 **H0CKEYBEAST88:**

 **yeah but I always saw that as a really convenient fix. Like if I have a heart attack because of stress that would still be a natural death. Also it doesn't really work when he dies again even after all his kind is revived.**

 **Guest 1:**

 **1: Yeah I've heard some people do that I'm just not fan. I don't know maybe I'm just too stubborn.**

 **2: Yeah I've only really played the Xenoverse games.**

 **3: hope you enjoyed.**

 **Guest 2: All I'll say is Trunks and Cell Wont be the only time travelers.**


	35. Frieza saga aftermath part 1

**Hello everyone welcome to the next chapter in the Justice warriors.**

Hal Jordan loved being in the sky, flying planes had always been his lifelong ambition. So whenever he performed manoeuvres it was a dream come true. Flying next to him was his flight school partner Carol Ferris. A young girl with long brown hair and the same age as Hal.

"How's the new prototype Jordan?" Carol asked.

"Holding steady." Hal replied.

"Still can't believe you got to fly that thing." The male pilot laughed.

"Face it Ferris, I'm the best pilot there is!"

"In your dreams." The two continued on their test. All of a sudden Hal performed a one hundred and eighty degree turn next to Carols plane. "What the hell?"

"Coming in hot! Just like that coffee that I could be buying you tonight?" His fellow pilot looked over in dismay.

"You know that plane cost the taxpayer millions right?"

"That wasn't a no."

"No!"

"Come on, you know..." All of a sudden Hal was cut off by his radar. "Wait Carol I thought we weren't testing the radar yet?"

"We aren't, why?"

"I'm picking something up!"

"Really I got nothing." Soon as it appeared though, the signal vanished.

"Control tower this is Maverick here, are there any unidentified aircrafts in the airspace?"

"That's a negative, Maverick. If your seeing something it must be a dodgy radar on your end. Please come in for repairs." Control ordered.

"Understood." Hal said as both he and Carol headed back to the hanger. The two were silent as mice. Until Carol couldn't hold it in any longer.

"Did you seriously choose Maverick as your codename?"

.

Bruce was in the batwing heading towards the California desert. Bulma told him that she had gotten word from Kami about the others. And that the desert was where they would find them. If there was one thing Bruce hated, it was being kept in the dark. The caped crusader spent his entire life planning every situation. So going in blind was a real worry.

"Alfred, has the satellites finished the scans?" Bruce asked his butler over a video call.

"Yes sir, the images are showing multiple extraterrestrial beings. Obviously from the same race as the one called Piccolo." Alfred responded, wanting to change the conversation. "Sir I really think it was unwise to leave master Dick behind. He has already completed all the virtual reality trials. No doubt his training as a circus performer helped."

"He's not ready yet. Until I am one hundred percent convinced, he'll keep training. At the moment he's too overconfident. Remember the Riddler? He was too overconfident for his own good, which made him an easy target. Probably got told he was special by mummy and daddy."

"Well you certainly didn't have that problem."

"What was that?!" Alfred looked up, trying to find a good excuse. Luckily he was saved by an incoming call.

"I was just telling you that Miss Briefs is on the line."

"Patch her through." The screen replace the old butler with a young blue haired woman.

"So did you receive the coordinates?" She asked.

"Yeah, just a couple of minutes away." Bruce answered. "By the way, why do you need me? We're just meeting the others aren't we?"

"Well when i was with Tien he informed me that there were a lot more energy signatures. So I can only assume that they weren't the only ones back. I don't think we have anything to worry about, but you being there isn't a bad idea."

.

Back on the ground Piccolo watched as his protégée was sharing stories with Kara. After spending an entire year with him, knowing that he was happy warmed the Namekians heart. And for the first time, it wasn't painful to admit it.

"You don't fool me." Piccolo looked down to see Dende talking to him. "I know you fused with Nail, it's the reason why he's the only one not here."

"You were friends?" Piccolo questioned the boy.

"We were all friends back home, but Nail was special. He grew up in my village, until Nail became of age and was tasked with protecting Guru. So yeah he was a good friend." The older Namekain could see the hurt in Dende's eyes.

"Look I didn't know the guy, but his last act was trying to stop Frieza. He died an honourable death." The young boy looked up and smiled. Piccolo though was distracted by two incoming aircrafts approaching. This prompted Gohan and Kara to walk over towards him.

"Well there's our ride..." Gohan said before stopping suddenly.

"What is it?" Kara asked.

"I sense something. A presence I've not felt since..." Before he could finish Chi Chi burst out of the ship.

"Where's my baby!" She yelled at the top of her lungs. As Chi Chi reunited with her son, Barry caught Tien, Bulma and Bruce up to speed.

"Wow so Goku really turned into this Super Saiyan? What did it look like?" Tied asked.

"Well I actually don't know. At the time I was passed out." Barry answered back, before sighing. "Just need to figure out what to do with them all."

"Well the girl can go live with Superman's mum. I'm sure she'd be more than happy to have her. As for the Namekians, they can all live with me. I have the room and it's away from people." Bulma responded.

"This is great, but you are all ignoring our elephant in the room." Batman added, pointing at Vegeta.

"Well Vegeta hasn't got a ship, so he's stuck here. Meaning it's unlikely he would destroy the planet. Plus it sounds like he wants a rematch with Goku. So killing anyone is also off the table." As Bulma finished she approached the remaining Namekians. "Listen if your able to wait one year, we can build you a new planet."

"Oh there's no need." Dende's father said. "Once we decide our new grand elder, he will remake the dragonballs. Plus one Namekian year is the equivalent of two Earth months." Everyone cheered as they heard this. Everyone was going to be brought back. The Namekian turned back to his brothers. "So have you decided?"

"Yes father we would like you." Raan replied, shocking his dad.

"I... I am honoured."

"Um Mr Grand Elder." Gohan stuttered, making everyone stare at him. "A bunch of our friends were killed. So we'd like to use your dragon in the hope of bringing them back." The newly appointed Grand Elder smiled at the boy.

"Without all you, we'd be dead. You may use our dragonballs until your hearts content." The Namekian responded.

"Thank you." While this was happening Bulma heard a voice in her head.

"Hey Bulma." A somber Yamcha said.

"Yamcha is that you?" She asked.

"Yeah listen, we need to talk."

.

Hal and Carol stood in the office of Carl Ferris. The CEO of Ferris aircarft, and Carols father. Carl was a man in his early sixties, with white hair. Hal knew Carl was a businessman, and by the way he looked not an ecstatic one.

"Jordan, would you like to explain what happened? Or should I ask your partner?" Carl shouted.

"With what part are you asking for clarification sir?" Hal responded.

"Don't play dumb with me Jordan! You pulled a manoeuvre that endangered your partners life. Not to mention it was in a state of the art prototype jet." The man sighed as he stood up. "Look Hal your my best pilot, but you are constantly breaking the rules. You may not be afraid of anything, but soon that's gonna come back to bite ya." Carol looked displeased at that first comment.

"It won't happen again sir."

"No it won't, because I'm suspending you for three months." The two pilots stared in shock. Never before had Carl given out a punishment like this. Even more surprising though, was that Carol spoke up first.

"Dad, don't you think that's kind of harsh?" She argued.

"Jordan's got to learn a lesson sweetie." Carl replied, before turning back to Hal. "And until he does a suspension will be in place. Both of you dismissed!" The two pilots saluted before walking out.

"Well that could have gone better." Hal joked, causing Carol to slap him.

"How can you even joke about something like this?" She quietly said with intent. Hal put his hand where the pain was, clearly in discomfort. His partner sighed as the two looked for any witnesses. When they were both in the all clear, the two kissed passionately. "Your still an idiot."

"Yeah I know..." The two walked down the hallway as Hal looked at his girlfriend with discomfort. "Look how long are we going to hide this?"

"You know why we can't reveal this Hal. If my father found out he'd fire you on the spot. I know how much being a pilot means to you. And I couldn't live with myself if that dream was shattered."

"Alright I get it, don't be so melodramatic." The two laughed, continuing their walk. "So wanna go for that coffee now?"

"I have plans with my father tonight. Besides with no work for three months, you need to save more money than ever." Carol kissed her partner for a final time before walking away. Hal smiled, realising how lucky he was.

.

"Hey guys, Yamcha just got in touch with me." The heiress paused as a tear fell down her cheek. "Apparently Goku and Superman headed towards a nearby planet, but died on impact." The triumphant victory soon turned hollow after that.

"Wait can't we just use the dragonballs to wish them back?" Kara questioned.

When a person gets wished back they return to where he or she died. In this case the two of them would be stranded on a deserted planet." Piccolo answered.

"Then just wish Kakarot back here!" A voice suggested, they were all surprised to find it was Vegeta's idea. "If you use your first wish to bring Kakarot back, second for the Kryptonian. And third to transport Kakarot back here."

"Then Kal can just travel back to Earth on his own! Your a genius Vegeta." Kara shouted, earning a sneer from the prince. Being mocked by a Kryptonian was a low point for him. All of a sudden though Piccolo put his hand up.

"Wait, someone's approaching." He whispered. Looking into the distance a dozen helicopters appeared, followed by even more trucks. They roared towards the heroes, who soon found themselves surrounded. A bunch of soldiers poured out of the vehicles and aimed their weapons.

"Put your hands where we can see them!" One of the soldiers shouted. Everyone except Vegeta complied. The prince just snarled at the order.

"What are you doing? We can take them all on!" He shouted.

"Just do as they say Vegeta, you won't get that rematch with Goku otherwise." Batman stated. The Saiyan clenched his fist in anger, before he also agreed to their request. As they all complied, one final helicopter landed. When the doors opened, out stepped a tall women, obese with black skin.

"We need to talk." She said.

 **So we get our first look at Hal Jordan and a new mysterious character. (Who I'm sure you've all figured out by now). Again thanks for the continued support. And now onto the reviews.**

 **.**

 **H0ckeybeast88: Thanks good to hear you enjoy it that much.**

 **DarkFlacon:**

 **1: :(**

 **2: you would be right**

 **3: Thanks**

 **X3runner:**

 **1: Goku will definitely stay the whole time**

 **2: Not too much will change with cells personality. Just a few new abilities.**

 **3: Gohan and Kara will definitely still have contact.**

 **4: Everything else will have to wait.**

 **AvatarHiccup: Thanks**

 **Corondomontes: Thank you**

 **Zerkariah C.L Schron: Thanks.**

 **Jplaya2023: Really Superman doesn't need a transformation. He just gains more power through the sun. So i have an alternative to transformations.**

 **Guest:**

 **1: I'll think about it.**

 **2: Sounds fun**

 **3: Yeah I'm glad you liked the way I saved them.**

 **4: I know fingers crossed it's good.**

 **Legionary prime:**

 **1: Wow big praise indeed. Thanks so much.**

 **2: yes**

 **3: yes (we even got one this chapter).**

 **Sailor Dragonball 87:**

 **1: Thanks for pointing that out, still make mistakes.**

 **2: I probably worded that a bit wrong. Because Barry and the other DC characters don't use Ki, it's so low that it's almost impossible to find.**


	36. Frieza saga aftermath part 2

**Hello everyone welcome to another chapter. Since the last one I've seen Justice league Dark. (Awesome BTW). Toei have done a 180 on a certain character, no spoilers. And I may get a promotion. But enough about me let's get right into the action.**

.

Bruce knew that the government would eventually have come after them. The incident with the Atlantean's confirmed it. Yet with all his planning, he still found himself unprepared for this encounter.

"Who are you? And why are you here?" He forcefully asked the women, who stood her ground.

"The first question doesn't concern any of you. However the second one is simple, we're here for him." She responded, pointing at Vegeta. "There's a dangerous criminal that was bought back by you lot. One who threatened the safety of our entire planet! Not to mention you bought a bunch of random aliens. All of which are a complete unknown to us." As much as he didn't want to admit it, Bruce knew she has a point. They were heading into a big unknown. But he also knew that these people were heroes to some. "We want you all to come with us."

"And what if we don't want to go?" Tien said. The women hadn't wavered once during their entire conversation.

"Then we'll make you!" Vegeta laughed at her threat.

"What are you going to do?" He questioned.

"You see our guns? These are no ordinary firearms, they've been modified to suppress your Ki powers." She said, which made everyone stare in shock. "Don't act so surprised, we've been monitoring you for quite sometime. One little boy defeating the entire red ribbon army doesn't go unnoticed. Neither does a demon trying to take over the entire country of Japan. Or an alien trying to destroy our planet." Thoughts ran through everyone's head, how much did she know? Kami? The lookout? All seven dragonballs? Batman though walked towards her menacingly.

"You're bluffing." He said. The two stared at one another for a couple of seconds.

"Try me." She whispered back. You could have cut the tension with a knife. Nobody wanted to make a move, until Kara stepped up.

"Hey!" The Kryptonian yelled causing everyone to aim at her. Gohan tried rushing to her aid, but was stopped by his mother. "Lady, you remind me of someone I really hated." The women laughed, turning to her soldiers.

"It seems we have a volunteer, open fire." Without hesitation all the soldiers shot at the young girl. But were left speechless when she didn't even flinch at them.

"That would work, if I used any Ki." Before anyone could blink Kara knocked all the guns out of their hands. The young girl bowed as everyone put their hands down. The soldiers tried to pick up their weapons, but the lady stopped them.

"Stand down, we're outmatched... For now." The soldiers all turned around and headed back to their cars. As the lady turned, Bruce grabbed her arm.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"That's classified. And if I were you, digging up info would be the least of my worries... Rich boy." Batman let go of her arm as she walked back into her helicopter. His face showed dismay as he let that last remark sink in. As the final helicopter flew away' everyone crowded around Kara.

"That was awesome Kara!" Gohan yelled.

"Ehh, it was nothing." She responded. As everyone congratulated her, Bulma intervened.

"Alright I think the girl needs some space. Let's all get on the plane, we can speak more about it at my house." The heiress ordered. Bulma stopped when she spotted Bruce walking away. "Aren't you coming?"

"No, there is something I need to figure out. Call me when you summon the dragon." He replied getting in the batwing.

.

Hal entered his flat completely demoralised. Everything he ever worked for was now in jeopardy. Not knowing what was going to happen definitely stung the most. Hal turned on the television to take his mind off it.

"You know, I have spent my whole life scared." The bald man on a popular television show said. "Frightened of things that might happen. Might not happen. Fifty years I spent like that. Finding myself awake at three in the morning. You know what? Ever since my diagnosis, I sleep fine. I came to realise that fear was the worst of it. That was the real enemy. So get up! Get out in the world and you kick that bastard as hard as you can."

As he continued to watch Hal became more restless, eventually falling asleep. After two hours of sleeping, he was awoken by a bright green light. He opened his eyes to see one ring and a lantern. Hal fell backwards as a hologram of an alien appeared.

"Hello recruit, speak your name." It said. Hal refused to believe that anything about this was real. Believing it was a dream, he decide to play along.

"Hal Jordan." He stated.

"My name is Abin Sur, I was the owner of this ring. But if you are hearing this message then I am dead. The ring has chosen you to be the next green lantern. Take it and speak the oath." The hologram disappeared as the ring levitated in the air. Hal pinched himself only to find the ring still there. Which could only mean one thing, he wasn't dreaming. The situation had finally dawned on him. For a second he hesitated, until curiosity finally got the better of him. Hal extended his arm, making the ring fall on his finger. The lantern lit up even more, revealing a set of phrases. Which could only have been the oath.

"In brightest day. In blackest night. No evil shall escape my sight. Let those who worship evils might. Beware my power. Green lanterns light." Suddenly the lantern lit up to its brightest. Hal looked as a green suit with the same symbol on his ring appeared around him. Before anything else happened though a green bubble surrounded him. Hal tried to walk out but just ended up hitting the side. The bubble levitated and took Hal outside. Before shooting him up into the stars.

.

Bruce exited his aircraft to the sound of a battle. He walked over to Dick, who was in the middle of a training exercise. The caped crusader watched as Dick failed the activity.

"I just can't do it, there's just too many of them." The adopted son of Bruce Wayne said. Who just shook his head in reply.

"You can do it. Your problem is that you rely on your eyes too much." The dark knight replied. "Here lets try something different." Bruce picked up a cloth and blindfolded the boy.

"Ok, now what?"

"This." Before Dick could react his adoptive father karate chopped his arm. The boy yelled in pain.

"Ow! What was that for?" Bruce though ignored him.

"Tell me what you felt during that? And don't say pain."

"I... I felt this little gush of wind just before you hit me." Bruce smiled at his answer.

"Have you ever heard stories about deaf people having better vision? Or blind people having an increased sense of smell? The reason I do so well is that I've trained my senses to act as if every other one wasn't there. Now let's try this again." After a couple of seconds Bruce yet again tried to hit him. But unlike last time Dick caught the attack. "Very good now try the exercise again."

Dick took his blindfold off and walked to the simulator. He closed his eyes as the villains appeared. One after another they attacked, and were met by the boys fist. By following his mentors instruction Dick had completed the challenge. He jumped in the air in celebration, looking at Bruce.

"That's Dick Grayson one, evil... Actually who were those guys?" He asked.

"Riddler, Penguin, Bane, Poison Ivy, Professor Pig, Calendar Man, Eraser, Crazy Quilt, Polka Dot, Orca, Gentleman Ghost, Humpty Dumpty, Killer Moth and the Condiment King." Batman responded, leaving the young boy in shock.

"Wait, are you making some of those up?" Before they could get any further Alfred called out.

"Master Bruce, I have something." Alfred shouted. Bruce left his son and walked towards his butler.

"What do you have?" Bruce asked, as a picture of the woman appeared.

"Facial recognition scan have completed, our mystery women goes by the name Amanda Waller. She was head of the CIA for ten years."

"Was?"

"That's the thing, twelve years ago she simply vanished from all records. Her last recorded account was a bank withdrawal on the fourteenth of May, two thousand and four."

"That was two days after the red ribbon army's demise. And what about the guns?"

"Initial scans show it to use some sort of energy beam. If what you say is true, then it must block the atoms in someone's body from using Ki. At least in theory, we will have to run more tests."

"Get it done, one of their rifles is in the batwing." Bruce then turned back and headed to the batmobile."

"Sir, where are you going?" The caped crusader continued to walk, not looking back once.

"Out on patrol."

"Sir you've just come back from a long trip, maybe take the night off?"

"Crime doesn't sleep Alfred." As he entered the batmobile, Dick rushed to his side.

"Can I come?" He asked.

"You still haven't mastered all the VR challenges. When you have, then we can talk about field work." Bruce responded, shutting the door and driving off. Leaving his two faithful companions behind.

.

 **So I hoped you enjoyed the latest chapter. Next time Porunga will return so stay tuned. Review time!**

 **X3 runner:**

 **1: shots fired.**

 **2: An interesting idea that I hadn't considered.**

 **3: Yeah but I can see why considering future Trunks and Gohan are much different to Present Trunks and Gohan.**

 **4: In my version Tien didn't die so he wouldn't have known.**

 **5: Kara will stay with Martha Kent.**

 **6: Glad you liked it.**

 **Dark Flacon:**

 **1: Yep**

 **2: While there will be a couple of chapters before the Arc starts I have something special planned.**

 **3: Depending on what you mean. If he's going to have his own arc then no. If he has a heroic moment... you'll have to wait and see.**

 **4: Thanks.**

 **Corondomontes: Glad you liked it.**

 **Sailor Dragonball 87:**

 **1: No plans to make them green lanterns. And also no plans to have them with Martha. Ever.**

 **2: ;)**

 **3: Um... no disrespect but did you watch the Frieza saga?**

 **4: Yes Waller has been in numerous comics and I am taking from different source materials not just the comics.**

 **Pr0dz87: I laughed at that more than I should have.**

 **Dragondave45: Ok I've already written about six responses to this and all of them reveal spoilers so I'm not gonna say anything.**

 **H0ckeybeast88:**

 **1: For the DB parts I just try to think what would happen if these dc characters were there and how they'd shape not only events but how they'd effect their character but the existing characters. And for the DC arcs I take from some famous pieces and mix it up adding new elements.**

 **2: No Garlic Jr but Broly will make an appearance.**

 **Guest 1:**

 **1: Wow amazing to hear readers from other countries like my work.**

 **2: Supes will not get a transformation, he doesn't need one.**

 **3: no plans on any more lanterns for the moment.**

 **4: Funny you should say that, I was considering Shen to be a villain in a mini arc.**

 **5: Didn't need to**

 **6: The characters would only use it as a last resort because it kills the user. (Or it did until Super ruined that).**

 **7: someone asked me this before. It's something I have been considering more and more.**

 **8: That is actually not a bad idea.**

 **Guest 2:**

 **1: hell yeah.**

 **2: TFS is the best**

 **3: Glad I could surprise you**

 **Cool: Just because the z fighters can beat someone, does not mean that they will. After all they are good people.**


	37. Welcome to Oa

**Hello everyone and welcome to the newest chapter. Another Womder Woman trailer just released and it looks so good. However they seem to hint at something in the trailer that I had planned for my story. So I hope it's not the case. But enough rattling on, let's continue.**

Everyone gathered around the newly made Namekian dragonballs. They had decided to use them at Kami house to avoid any detection. Dende put the last ball down, then turned to Bulma.

"Just a heads up, to make it easier on you we taught Porunga English." The boy said turning back to the seven balls. "Eternal dragon Porunga, by your name I summon you forth." The balls lit up as the giant green dragon appeared before them.

"I am the eternal dragon, state your three wishes now!" The dragon bellowed.

"Can you wish back Goku first?" Bulma asked.

"Sure I can." Dende responded. "Dragon, please bring Son Goku's soul back to earth." Porunga's eyes lit up red as everyone huddle round.

"I am unable to grant your request." One minute everyone was deep in anticipation. The next they were left in confusion.

"Why is this?"

"The one you call Son Goku is still alive." Gohan and Chi Chi's eyes widened at the dragons response.

"My dads alive?" Gohan questioned the situation.

"Wait if Goku survived then so did Kal. Dende just wish him and Kal back to earth!" Kara shouted. The Namekian boy nodded.

"Dragon, please transport Son Goku and Superman back to earth." He yelled, once again making the dragons eyes glow red.

"I am unable to complete this request. The ones called Son Goku and Superman do not wish to return. They will reconvene with you all at a later date." Every face in the crowd dropped even further with every one of Porunga's words.

"You tell Goku to get back here this instance!" Chi Chi screamed.

"Listen lady I'm a magical wish granting dragon, not a carrier pigeon. The two do not wish to return, now please make an actual wish." Gohan couldn't have been more depressed. His father didn't want to return, and he couldn't help but blame himself.

"Well I guess we should wish Krillin back first." Flash suggested, making everyone nod in agreement.

"Dragon for our first wish please bring Krillin's soul to earth. And for our next one, bring him back to life." Dende yelled. Before anyone could blink the bald monk appeared before them. After screaming for a couple of seconds he opened his eyes and fell into silence.

"I also created a new body for him, on the house." The dragon said. Bulma blew a kiss Porunga's way, making it blush. Krillin was on the verge of tears hugging Tien and Flash. "Now what is your third wish."

"Now you have a problem." Batman stated, making all heads turn towards him. "You have three souls wanting passage towards life, but only one wish."

"Perhaps I can help with that." King Kai's voice appeared.

.

The god stood on his planet watching the men and women trying to revive their friends. "I think your friends have made their decision."

"We have?" Chiaotzu questioned the pink god. He then looked to his fellow fighters who both smiled.

"We decided that you should be the first one revived." Diana said, shocking the small man. Of all three of them, why would they want him to go first? "Don't act so surprised, we know you'd like to be ruinited with Tien."

"Besides me and Diana could use an extra two months training here." Yamcha added. Chiaotzu was on the verge of tears as he hugged his two friends. The former crane school student knew that the others also had people they loved waiting for them.

"Alright I'll tell them the good news. Alright ask to bring Chaiotzu back first." King Kai telepathically told them.

.

On Earth he whole team got the message. Tien of course was the most exited. He pushed his way to the front as Dende spoke. The dragons eyes lit up as Chaiotzu appeared before them. The smallest fighter looked around to see his oldest friend standing before him. Emotions took over as they hugged each other.

"Welcome home Chaiotzu." Tien whispered. His best friend was smiling until he noticed the three eyed warriors arm. "It's actually robotic, I had help from... a friend." The two reconciled as Porunga spoke up.

"Your wishes have been granted, farewell." The huge light vanished and seven balls disappeared from view. Leaving everyone below contemplating the days events.

.

Hal woke up in a strange building and knew wherever he was, it wasn't human. The entire room was made of stone. And all markings carved in the wall were written using an alien language. But Hal's biggest shock of all was when he looked in the mirror. He was wearing a green suit, with a mask. Not only that but the pilots muscles also seemed to have expanded a little.

"Damn, I do look good in this." Hal muttered.

"You done?" A voice called out making Hal jump. The pilot looked back to see an alien standing before him. This being was what Hal could only described as a pig mixed with human DNA.

"Uh, yes." Hal responded. Knowing his day was getting even weirder.

"Now I'm sure you have a lot of questions so I'll go through them all. My name is Kilowog, and welcome to the green lantern corp." Hal looked around finally remembering the details of Abin Surs message.

"Hal Jordan, and what is the Green Lantern Corp?

"Think of us as an intergalactic police force, except the only equipment we need is this." Kilowog unveiled his ring. Then proceeded to create a lantern from his ring. Leaving Hal in a state of awe. "The ring creates anything you can imagine. It's only limitation is how much willpower you have. Go on try it." Hal held up his fist and concentrated on creating the lantern. Feeling the power it held was refreshing for him. After a couple of seconds Hal's lantern appeared from his ring.

"I did it!"

"Good job rookie, time for the next step." Both of them stepped outside to look at the surrounding landscape. Hal was once again left speechless as he stood on an alien world. The planet was had everything in it, greenery, mountains and beautiful scenery. "Welcome to Oa." Hal couldn't stop smiling as the scenery was filled by other lanterns flying.

"It's beautiful."

"That's what everyone says. Now it's time for you to fly."

"Fly? Now that is something I can do." Hal watched his trainer levitate off the ground. He stared in wonder, still not believing any of this was real. How and why still ran through his head. Feeling the power beneath him, Hal focused on what he needed to accomplish. Within no time he managed to join Kilowog in the air. The newest green lantern and his trainer both laughed.

"Good job now follow me." Both of them flew off In the distance, towards the massive green light. Hal though noticed that everyone they passed looked at him funny.

"Hey Kilowog, two questions. One why is everyone staring at me? And two, why is everyone running around like a headless chicken?"

"Well first it's not everyday that someone is chosen from a species that has barely cracked space travel. That makes you very special Jordan. To answer your next question I don't know what a chicken is. But I get what your trying to say. This will take awhile though, so I'll give you the short story. The entire universe for a long time has been under the rule of a dictator by the name King Cold." This caused Hal to burst out laughing.

"You got to be kidding me. Let me guess he has a child called fridge?"

"Close it's Frieza." Hal laughed even louder now. "Laugh all you want but these guys are the fiercest beings in our universe. That was until a couple of days ago when Frieza was finally defeated. We're on high alert because with Frieza gone other empires are going to try and seek power. Power leads to war. And war leads to death. Something we are going to try and prevent."

"Did one of you guys defeat him?"

"No, it was by someone else... Look we can speak more about this later, right now the guardians would like a word." Kilowog noticed the curiosity on Hal's face. "Sorry, the guardians are our leaders. They created the green lantern corp." The two landed and entered the room where they saw three small beings sitting down. All were sat on high chairs. Meanwhile another lantern was speaking to them.

"So these are the guardians, not what I expected. And who's that?"

"That's Sinestro, he's one of our top lanterns..." Kilowog paused as his next sentence hurt to say. "He was also Abin Sur's protégée." Over by the guardians, they and Sinestro were in a heated argument.

"Our scouts tell us Vegeta also was transported to Earth. I can reach earth before he leaves." Sinestro said.

"We have the scouts reports, it seems Vegeta is living peacefully with other earthlings." The first guardian responded.

"As a result we are letting him live there provided he stays on Earth." The second Guardian ordered, angering Sinestro.

"What? You are letting that murderer get away?" The lantern yelled.

"In your report you said that Vegeta was willing helping the earthlings." The third guardian stated.

"Only to further his selfish desires!"

"Yet Vegeta could have finished you when making your exit, but he didn't. We are all about giving people second chances, and with time perhaps he could be a valuable ally." This just infuriated Sinestro more.

"You have got to be kidding me! What if he kills the entire population of earth? Or tries to escape?"

"If Vegeta wanted to kill all life on the planet he would have done so by now. As for leaving, our newest recruit is from Earth and will be able to intercept." The guardian proceeded to point at Hal. This caused all the guardians and Sinestro to stare. The pilot waved as he walked towards them. Sinestro turned back' angrier than ever.

"Pathetic." He muttered barging his way past Hal. Who was not happy about it. He put his hand up to complain, but was stopped by Kilowog.

"So this is our newest recruit? We need to talk." The first guardian said.

.

Silas Stone prided himself with his work. Working for Cadmus had been a dream come true. Knowing that his scientific work was going to make a difference kept him going. Even if it did have some drawbacks. Silas was in the middle of researching new ways of making their Ki guns more efficient. That was until his partner stepped into the room.

"How is the research going Silas?" His partner asked.

"It was going well until you came in." Silas responded.

"Even after a month working together your still hostile to me." The sarcasm of his partners words got to him.

"And with good reason." Silas stood up in a rage. "Your a criminal, and I don't trust you."

"Stand down Silas!" Amanda Waller shouted, now revealing herself. Silas sat down in fear. "And you! You told me that your guns would stop the metas!"

"I already told you that the guns would work on anyone using Ki. I assume that some of them used other methods." The man whispered. "In that case I implore you to reconsider my offer."

"And I already told you that I'm not interested in project twelve. This is your mess Gero, fix it! And just remember, I'm the only thing keeping you out of prison." The head of Cadmus left the room leaving the former red ribbon scientist. Despite Gero's current situation he could only think about one thing, killing Son Goku.

 **So that's a wrap and it was a pain to write. So many rewrites especially the first bit. But I hoped you enjoyed. So now it's time for some reviews.**

 **Corondomontes: Thanks**

 **X3runner:**

 **1: Waller has always been a great antagonist, couldn't not use her.**

 **2: Glad you liked it.**

 **3: Sorry didn't think it fitted.**

 **4: I was really considering it but couldn't find a place where it would work so it was scrapped.**

 **5: I don't really understand that last part.**

 **Anime hotly lover 18: Yep**

 **H0ckeybeast88: I'm trying my best :)**

 **Berrus sama:**

 **1: I'll take your ideas into consideration. Though I don't know if I'm going to go that far.**

 **2: I always saw broly as someone who had so much power but just couldn't control it.**

 **3: I don't really want DC characters to learn Ki.**

 **4: an interesting idea.**

 **5: I do have a plan for Amazo but I don't want that to happen.**

 **6: everything else i am undecided.**

 **Dark Flacon:**

 **1: I will explain soon how the guns work which will hopefully change your mind.**

 **2: Thanks.**

 **S3rp3nte: I personally haven't read the lucifer series so that isn't gonna happen.**

 **Valor- derzod:**

 **1: I appreciate constructive criticism but batman didn't cry in that last chapter.**

 **2: I'm trying to get batman to be a bit cold so he goes through character development. If you thought it was a bit too cold then I'll work on it in the future.**

 **Guest 1:**

 **1: Couldn't not have green lantern.**

 **2: Wallers always a threat.**

 **3: Love mr freeze. Infact originally when I pitched the small arc with batman during the middle of the Namek saga. Mr Freeze was going to be the villain. And while some elements have been moved over to this next one the villain had to be changed. So sorry.**

 **Lebronjames809092: Videl will feature in the story as for pairings. Undecided.**

 **Guest 2: DC**

 **PikaMew1288: Glad someone finally mentioned this. Originally it was due to Zeus not wanting anyone to find out about Olympus. (Though I could have done better). But now I have another reason which I won't get into cause spoilers.**

 **Mario986: I'm not saying they can't learn to use Ki they just haven't yet. But I don't really want them to. We already have a lot of Ki users so adding new characters with different abilities really does change it up.**


	38. The Guardians

**Hey guys another update. So the next Arc will be coming soon. So I guess this is filler. But good filler.**

.

Standing before the guardians was both exhilarating and nerve-racking for Hal. He was standing in front of the heads of an intergalactic police force. Wielding weapons far beyond his comprehension. Even after all he had seen, it still didn't feel real. And now he had to answer their questions. The three guardians were all very small, with blue skin and white hair.

"Welcome young lantern, my name is Ganthet. These are my associates Sayd and Rami. And we are the guardians." Ganthet said introducing them.

"Let's just get this over with Ganthet." Rami added, visibly frustrated.

"Very well, what is your name earthling?"

"Hal Jordan." The pilot stuttered.

"We apologise for placing you in this meeting all of a sudden. But we needed to speak with you. I'm sure Kilowog has told you of Frieza and his defeat?" Sayd asked.

"Yeah he did."

"Well it turns out that Frieza was defeated by a Saiyan named Son Goku. We also believe that this Son Goku resides on your home planet of Earth. We have to know his intentions and if they're noble." The story was very concerning for Hal. If this Son Goku was an alien living on Earth, how many more were there?

"So how can I help?"

"We want to know if you have any information regarding this man. We lanterns have a policy of not visiting worlds that have never perfected intergalactic travel. So you are our only connection to anyone on Earth."

"Sorry, but I have no idea who that man is. In fact, far as I know, no one has yet to go further than our moon." A slight look of disappointment appeared on their faces.

"Very well, thank you." Sayd added. Hal bowed to the guardians and walked outside. Leaving them to contemplate the days events.

"Earthlings are very peculiar aren't they? Still I wonder why the ring chose him?" Rami asked.

"You should know better than anyone that the ring never makes a mistakes. I for one am very interested to see this play out. Ganthet responded.

.

Vegeta hated this entire situation, Earth, not being a prince. However the absolute worst thing was being forced to co-operate with a Kryptonian. Even just looking at the girl made him want to be sick. Currently the prince was sitting in the back of a Limo with Kara and Bulma.

"Woman, where are we going?" He questioned.

"I have a name you know, it's Bulma! And if you must know we're visiting Smallville USA. We're taking Kara to live with Superman's mum." Bulma replied.

"And why am I here?"

"Because I do not trust you alone in my house! Do you have a problem with that?" Vegeta just grunted in response. "Thought so." The Kryptonian laughed at the Heiresses comment. However she stopped as Vegeta stared at her.

"So this Mrs Kent raised my cousin?" Kara asked.

"Yes, I know this isn't exactly accurate. But I thought you might want to live with your family." Kara was on the verge of tears as she hugged Bulma. The heiress was originally dismayed by Kara's reaction. Yet after a few seconds Bulma found herself hugging the young girl back. After another ten minutes driving they all arrived at the Kent family farm. "We're here." The two women stepped out of Bulma's car and walked towards Martha's house. With every step Kara found herself breathing heavier than the last. Soon they were at the door, and Kara heard three knocks. And after a few seconds an elderly women appeared. Her frown turned into a smile when spotting Bulma.

"Bulma!" Martha greeted.

"Hello Martha, how are you?" Bulma responded.

"I'm good thank you, just getting used to doing all the work by myself. Is there any word from my son?" The smile soon disappeared as Bulma delivered the news. "The good news, is that Clark's still alive. The bad news, is that he's currently doing something in space and will reconvene at a later date." The wife of Jonathan Kent wanted to sit down. After losing her husband the last thing she wanted was to lose Clark as well.

"I'm sorry, but I have something that might cheer you up." At this point Kara stepped forward.

"Who is she?"

"This is Kara Zor El, she's from Krypton. And is biologically your son's cousin." The shock on Martha's face was clear as Kara showed her 'S' symbol. "I thought it would be a good idea for Kara here to stay with you. If that's not too much trouble for you." Martha looked up and smiled.

"Of course not." The farmer looked down at her niece. "Why don't you go and take Clark's room, upstairs, second door on the left." The little girl nodded as she entered her new home. "Thank you, for everything Bulma. Would you like to come in?" The heiress shook her head.

"I actually have to get going, but if you ever need any help, please call me." The two shook hands as Bulma walked back to her car. Who was then met by an irritated Vegeta. As the two drove further Vegeta noticed that something was off.

"I thought we were going to the airport?" The prince of all Saiyan's asked.

"Not yet, I have business to deal with first." The CEO of capsule corp responded, angering the elite.

"What could possibly be so important that you can do it over a simple phone call?" Bulma was now the one angry, how dare he talk to her like that.

"Excuse me but I decide what is necessary for my company! Arrogant mutt."

"Spoiled brat!"

"You take that back!"

"Make me!" Bulma signalled the driver, making her limo come to a halt. After a few seconds the door opened.

"Long as you live under my roof. You will follow my rules. If you don't like that arrangement, then get out."

"Fine." Vegeta's pride took over as he crawled out of the vehicle. Not even looking the blue haired woman in the eye. Vegeta looked at the buildings of metropolis as his ride drove away.

.

That night Batman stood on the roof opposite his target. Bruce was too determined to admit it, but he was exhausted. His overtime as batman was starting to take its toll on his body. But Bruce couldn't stop, people depended on him and he wouldn't let them down. His scanning was halted by Dick on his radio.

"Robin to Batman." The kid said.

"Robin?"

"Well you can't call me by my name in front of others. And I believe I'm the opposite of you. So I asked myself, what's the opposite of bats? And the answer, a robin."

"Very well, where's Alfred?"

"He was starting to feel under the weather, so good old Al has gone upstairs." With Bruce not saying another word the young boy tried to change the subject. "So Alfred didn't really brief me on what is happening right now." The caped crusader sighed.

"Five hours ago one of the top scientists in Wayne enterprises went missing. He goes by the name of Dr Jonathan Crane. I came to his lab here to search for clues. That was until my scanner picked up ten Mercenaries in the place."

"What was he researching?"

"We wanted to know, what exactly happens with our brain while your having a nightmare. If we discover what makes a bad dream tick then say goodbye to all your nightmares."

"So, why are these guys after Crane?"

"If Crane manages to reverse it and make you see nightmares while your awake... Well that would be a powerful weapon. Now the real question, how am I going to get in. The front door has half of our mercenaries friends guarding it. While the back is locked, so I'm not getting in there silently.

"The roof."

"What?"

"There's an entrance on the roof, behind that air con unit. It's unlocked at not guarded." Batman was surprised that Dick got something he missed.

"Thanks for that, I'm going in."

"Wait is that a good idea? You've had like seven hours sleep in the last three days. I think you need a rest."

"Crane's life is at risk, I'm not going to sit back and let him die."

"You'll be no good to anyone if your dead. What if I send an anonymous call to GCPD? Then they'll..." Dick couldn't finish that sentence.

"I don't need any help to deal with a few armed thugs. Just give me a route to Dr Crane once I'm inside." Bruce jumped off the roof, gliding towards Crane's building. Back at the cave Dick was sitting there, mad.

"Good talk."

.

 **So I hoped you enjoyed. So I'm happy to announce that after another two chapters. (Maybe three). The next Arc will begin and will be named. 'The Fear Arc'. More details to come soon.**

 **Reviews:**

 **X3runner:**

 **1: Glad you found those funny.**

 **2: If I tell you anything about that it will be spoilers. So I'll just say that it's going towards character development.**

 **3: Androids and Cell definitely happening.**

 **Mario986:**

 **1: An interesting idea I will take into consideration.**

 **2: Theortically yes, but you'd have to find two characters who were similar in power. At the moment there isn't two DC characters that fit the bill.**

 **Dark Flacon:**

 **1: That I can agree on. Which to me, is what makes her such a memorable character**

 **2: No spoilers but at least one will make an appearance.**

 **3: Thanks.**

 **H0ckeybeast88: The Cell games will definitely affect him in some way. But he definitely won't be like Canon Gohan.**

 **Pr0dz: I laughed way too hard at this. (BTW I can hear Frieza saying "Oh for f*** sake).**

 **Corondomontes: Thanks.**

 **Guest:**

 **1: Definitely PIS (plot induced stupidity)**

 **2: Sorry**

 **3: No comment**

 **4: Again will be explained but not until after the next Arc.**

 **5: Yep.**

 **6: Ten points for that TFS reference.**

 **Dante-TheFutureWarrior:**

 **1: This is an alternate universe so not all events will be the same.**

 **2: Supreme Kai of time will not be in the story. Everyone else is very unlikely.**


	39. Being a hero?

**Hey everyone welcome to another chapter. So the new Justice league trailer hit and it's awesome. Before I begin there seems to be a little confusion with my last chapter. Robin is not yet out in the field. Sorry if I didn't make that clear enough.**

.

Night had fallen over the streets of metropolis, but it was still alive. Being a populated city meant that even at night people still roamed the streets. This was nothing like Vegeta had ever seen. The only time he was ever with other people was on Frieza's ships. And even then none of them were that populated. Vegeta stopped walking as he watched a news broadcast in the window.

"It's been two weeks now since the attack on Gotham city, and finally their leader has spoken." A lady reported. "The man, now known to us as Arthur Curry. Has condemned the actions of their former leader. Mr Curry has started opening up to peace treaties with the U.N. In the attempt at an alliance. The Atlantean army was stopped by a group of super powered individuals, which has everyone asking. Who are these people? What can there powers do? And most importantly, can they be trusted?"

Vegeta continued to walk along, wanting just to hurt anyone mentioning the Kryptonians. It was only the prospect of a rematch with Kakarot that kept him from doing anything. Once Kakarot returned to Earth he would reclaim his pride. Vegeta now found himself in an alley way, preferring the quiet. As he was halfway thorough he came across two men mugging a homeless man. They immediately stopped as the two muggers noticed him.

"You better leave fella." The first one whispered, Vegeta though was unmoved.

"Your in my way." The prince responded, causing them both to start howling in laughter.

"Did he just threaten me?"

"I think he did." The second one added, pulling his gun out. "Not gonna lie, that was a really stupid move." Before either of them could blink though, they were sent flying through the nearby fence. The two men could barely walk, but they managed to crawl away. Vegeta continued along, who now found himself being followed by the man getting mugged.

"Um... I would just like to say thanks." He told the elite.

"I didn't do it for you, now leave me alone, or else." Vegeta threatened.

"Woah there stranger, just wanted to show my appreciation. Why don't I give you something in return?"

"What could you possibly be able to give me?"

"Well how about some food?" Suddenly the Saiyan prince had became very excited. His eyes lit up in anticipation. "A local supermarket had a mix up with their delivery. A whole crate of food turned up out of date. But instead of disposing it they gave the crate to me." For the first time tonight Vegeta smiled.

"Show the way!"

.

Bruce found his way into the building by it's roof. It wasn't an easy fit but he managed to squeeze through the gap. He crouched down and started to walkthrough the corridor, being as silent as a mouse. The room's were all dark, damp and not very well illuminated. The caped crusaders heart was beating faster than he could count. One wrong move and Dr Crane was dead. Eventually Bruce found himself looking down on Dr Crane and the thugs.

"Di... Robin, the guards have Crane at gunpoint. Is there any way to draw some of them outside?" Batman asked.

"I could use the drone to set off some car alarms, but who knows how many it will attract?" Dick replied.

"Do it!" After a few seconds, the alarm's activated causing growing concerns among Crane's guards.

"What was that?" One of them questioned.

"Sounded like an alarm, you two go check it out!" The leader ordered two of his men, who ran outside. The man was fairly tall, though he wore a red hood to hide his identity. "How are we doing doctor?" Crane looked up, obviously beaten to a pulp.

"Patience, soon it will be complete." Crane responded, but was soon distracted by some of the guards. "Careful! That's a very dangerous batch of chemicals, one wrong move and it will kill you." The guard backed off almost instantly. Bruce continued to watch patiently, despite hearing protests on his communicator.

"You're not going to get a better chance than this, it's now or never!" Robin yelled down the line. However his mentor remained defiant, unfazed by Dicks words.

"Just wait..." Bruce whispered, witnessing Crane handing over two small canisters.

"The experiment was successful, now you have your fear toxin." The doctor muttered. While the thugs were all staring at their newly acquired canisters. Crane caught a glimpse of Bruce in the corner of his eye. The dark knight could see Crane was helpless but still refused to budge until he had a clearer room.

"So this is the fear toxin... And the formula?" The leader asked.

"Just printing now, soon you'll be able to mass produce the toxin." Crane responded. The man in a red hood deeply inspected the formula. Before ushering one of his crew up.

"How are we supposed to know if it works?" They both looked at the other not wanting to ask his companion. Before the ushered thug sprayed Crane with his fear toxin. "Why did you do that?" Before any one could react though Batman came and pounced on his prey. He dropped, landing on the first two thugs, knocking them out cold. With every mercenary still in shock Bruce took his opportunity and knocked the third gentleman out. The fourth one managed to stab Bruce in his shoulder. The pain was overwhelming but not intolerable. The thugs wrist broke next as he cried in pain. Two of the remaining mercenaries jumped out of the window in fear of the bat.

That just left the Red Hood and Cranes attacker left. The latter was the first to attack, throwing a right hook Batman's way, who ducked underneath it. One punch after another tried to land, yet each one missed their target. It had become obvious to the mercenary that Batman was just toying with him. Then he stopped and stared at that tall, dark figure. It was like a giant shadow that stared deep within your soul. The thug lowered his hands, petrified at his opponents presence.

"P...P...Please don't hurt me." The thug pleaded. As Bruce approached the man.

"I can't promise that." He responded knocking him out. Now the only one left, red hood pulled out a gun, aiming at Bruce.

"This wasn't how it was supposed to go. Get the formula and move out, then you showed up and ruined it." The red hood yelled. He only became angrier as the caped crusader stayed silent. "Walk away, or I will kill you." Again silence took centre stage. "I said walk away! I'll shoot you... Believe me I'll do it!" A couple of seconds passed, a no one had made a move. Until Batman stepped forward.

"I believe you." Before he could blink the dark knight pounced on his target. Knocking him flat on his back. As the gun hit the floor it fired, hitting a canister of chemicals. Making it burst open towards the Red Hood. The liquid submerged Red Hood, causing him to scream in anguish. Bruce ran towards him, but had to dodged a bullet flying towards the caped crusader. Red Hood sprinted out the back desperately looking for an exit.

Batman started to follow but stopped when he heard Dr Crane scream. The spark from Red Hoods bullet caused a fire, which a still incapacitated Dr Crane was part of. The fire eventually caught on Dr Cranes hair, lighting up his entire head. The race was now on. The billionaire firstly put out Dr Cranes flames, making sure he would not receive any further damage.

Now though he faced a gigantic dilemma. There were six unconscious men inside a burning building that could tumble down any second. Without even thinking Bruce picked up Crane and the thug he knocked out last. Carrying them out of the burning building to a safe distance. Once that was taken care of Bruce rushed back in to save two more. The flames only grew, they were now so hot that even Cranes floor felt like lava. Every step was even more intense than the last. But through sheer willpower Bruce managed to carry another two thugs outside. He turned and started to run back towards the building.

And then it blew. The whole structure came toppling down as batman was sent flying backwards. The flames continued to burn, cementing his failure to save them. Two men were dead, and it was all his fault.

"Robin, you there?" Bruce asked.

"Batman, what just happened? Cranes building just lit up like the Fourth of July." Dick replied. Bruce though ignored the question.

"Did you track the thugs I let go?"

"Yeah, they're still on the move though."

"Continue tracking them, I'm coming home, think it's time for that sleep."

.

 **So I hoped you enjoyed that chapter. Time for the reviews.**

 **X3runner: In terms of Vegeta I don't want to give too much away so all I'll say is yes and no.**

 **Armina-TheSaiyanWarriorGoddess: Not completely out of the equation but unlikely.**

 **Corondomontes: Thanks**

 **Kingeddie16ne: Yes**

 **Dark Flacon:**

 **1: Glad you lied the name.**

 **2: Probably be too stubborn to use them.**

 **3: Yeah sorry about that**

 **4: Thanks**

 **H0ckeybeast88:**

 **1: Wow I'm so glad I can make that much difference to people.**

 **2: Agian been playing around with the idea but if it is gonna happen. It won't be till around buu saga.**

 **Guest 1: Sorry but Trunks needs to happen. Also Supergirl? You realise in my story she's Gohans age.**

 **Guest 2: Glad I could help**

 **Mario986: Most definitely not. If you've read some of my previous chapters you know I'm not a fan of that arc. If I am gonna do it it will have Goku Black and that's it.**


	40. Homeless

**Hello everyone welcome to the next chapter of the Justice Warriors. So wow now up to 40 chapters. Can't thank you guys enough. This chapter was a little delayed because I've been disappointed with some people lately. A story that I was actually getting into was abandoned because of the author being harassed by some fanboys. It's pathetic and I feel it's important to speak out not just for this author but for all. This has got to stop, harassing someone because of a story is just nuts. Now rant over time to get on with my story.**

.

Walking through the streets of Metropolis felt like a chore for Vegeta. Usually he would have been able to fly around in a heartbeat. But keeping a low profile still seemed like the smartest move at this point. As the two men walked some more Vegeta started to get a little suspicious.

"So how much further is this crate of food?" He asked.

"Not long now, just have to reach that park." The homeless man replied. "The name's Jackson by the way, but you can call me Jack."

"Vegeta." The name made Jack chuckle. "Something funny?"

"Met a lot of people, but in all my years I've never heard that one before. What is that, Japanese?"

"Something like that." The two walked along and soon found themselves underneath a bridge. Standing there was a woman around the same age as Jack.

"Jack!" She lightly screamed running to him. "What the hell happened to your face?"

"Nice to see you too." Jack responded before sighing. "Got jumped by some muggers, probably thought I had drugs on me. That was until Vegeta here saved my life. Should have seen it, he was a hero." The Saiyan scoffed at that compliment.

"I'm no hero." He interjected.

"Well your a hero to us, names Jill by the way." The woman introduced herself. "The foods almost ready, though we have to eat it all tonight. Otherwise it's all, going to become rotten."

"That's not going to be a problem."

.

Hal's breathing became heavier with each second. Kilowog was pushing him to his limits and beyond with these training sessions. He shouldn't have been surprised a force that uses a magical ring has such tiresome training sessions. Yet the pilot could never have predicted this amount of training. The more experienced lantern was throwing large balls of energy at Hal, who had a hard time dodging them all.

"Come on fight back!" Kilowog shouted. Hal though continued to evade all the attacks that headed his way. Then an idea popped in his head, like the light switch had just been turned on. The ring could create anything, so he had limitless possibilities on how to redirect Kilowog's attack. Composing himself, Hal created a tennis racquet and smashed the ball right back at him. The alien only dodged at the last second. The two of them laughed and shook each other's hand. "Good job Jordan."

"How did I do?" The human asked.

"Adequate." A new voice answered, the two looked round to see Sinestro standing before them.

"Coming from you, I'll take than as a compliment." Sinestro ignored that comment.

"So your our new recruit, certainly not what I imagined." The experienced lantern the turned to Kilowog. "I would like to spar with the new recruit." Kilowog nodded as Hal and Sinestro took their positions. "So, show me what you've got!" Hal created a spear and threw it at Sinestro, who easily dodged. Next he created a turret and fired numerous bullets at his opponent. Sinestro though created a shield and blocked them all. Once they were all dealt with he threw the shield at Hal.

"Ha, you miss..." before the human could finish however, Sinestro's shield turned around and hit his back. Hal fell down, feeling the full weight of his opponents attack. The hatred only grew as he caught Sinestro smiling after that attack.

"Is that all you can do? Not surprising really, I can tell that your scared."

"I'm not afraid of anything!" With the anger growing Hal unleashed a rocket, hurling it towards the elder lantern. Who simply swatted it away like a house fly. All that power. All that might. And he didn't even make Sinestro flinch. Hal started to tremble at the sight of Sinestro's power. How could someone shake off attacks like that without a scratch? Kilowog though noticed this and intervened.

"All right that's enough from both of you." He shouted.

"Pathetic! Abin Sur was my mentor... My partner... My friend. You are not worthy of wearing that ring." Sinestro ranted, as he turned around and flew away. Kilowog offered his protégé a hand.

"You o.k?"

"I'm fine though I wished Satan over there wouldn't be such a pain in the ass." Hal replied.

"Don't worry, just give him time." Hal started cursing to himself, though he soon calmed down.

"Can I ask you something. You told me that a green lantern needed to be fearless, why?"

"It would be better if I showed you."

.

Back on Earth Vegeta and Jack were lying down, watching the stars above them. While Jill had gone to sleep.

"I still don't understand how you managed to eat all that food. That crate was meant to feed fifty people and you ate ninety five percent of it. How'd you do it?" Jack questioned the Saiyan.

"It's just who I am." Vegeta responded, laughing.

"Wow, Mr Grumpy over here actually smiled for once. Look I can tell from your clothes that you're not homeless. So why are you on the streets?" The Saiyan prince wanted to blast him into oblivion for daring to ask that. Yet he managed to restrain himself. Being complete bored Vegeta decided to play along.

"I got into an argument with a woman. She wanted to do one thing while I disagreed. So she gave me an ultimatum, obey or leave. So I left."

"Wait you left of your own free will?" The elite nodded. "Trust me when I say this. The loner thing you've got going on. It's only gonna take you so far." Again Vegeta's anger was at boiling point.

"And how would you know that?"

"Cause I know from personal experience, that you only fall flat on you face." A tear rolled down Jack's eye as he remembered his past. "I used to run a drug empire in metropolis. People would spend hundreds on my products, Coke, Meth, Heroine, you name it. I only started out to pay for my sister's cancer treatment. But the more money I made. The more I started to lose myself. The original plan was to quit once I raised enough money. But when that day came I just couldn't bring myself to do it. Eventually I was caught by a reporter and spent two years in jail. When I was finally released it was very difficult. My family disowned me, and I didn't even have a dime to my name. Then I met Jill, who saved my life. Best thing she ever taught me was to make the most out of a bad situation."

"So you just gave up? Where was your pride?" Jack chuckled at that statement.

"Pride? Weren't you paying attention? My pride's the exact reason that I'm in this situation to begin with. It's too late for me, but you can still fix this!"

"And what makes you say that?"

"Cause this reminds me of a story my mother told me as a child. Have you ever heard of 'The prince and a beggar'?" Vegeta shook his head. "Once upon a time there was a beggar who lived on the streets. He was a child no older than seven. One day the young boy was badly beaten by some other children. However without any money the boy was destined to die. In a last ditch effort the boy tried to receive aid from his king. Who just laughed and ignored the young boy. However the King's son took pity on him. Hired a doctor to clean the wound, had him washed and clothed as well. The prince even gave him some money to get started up. About fifteen years later the king was slain in battle, his kingdom taken. This forced the prince to run away from his kingdom. After a while the prince fell ill, but with no money every doctor wouldn't cure him. All except for one, the beggar he helped all those years ago." The homeless man paused, smiling to himself. "Listen I'm not telling you how to run your life, but I won't watch someone make the same mistakes as me. It doesn't matter what your heritage is, if you do good things people will repay that kindness."

One part of Vegeta wanted to vomit at what this man was telling him. How could his royal heritage not be a problem. Yet the other half knew that he was stuck on this planet. Maybe being nice to the locals was the only way to get something. Before Vegeta could say anything though a car parked near the camp. Stepping out of it was a beautiful young lady.

"Lois Lane as I live and breathe!" Jack yelled.

"How are you Jack? She questioned the homeless man. "Still mad that I ruined your drug empire?" Vegeta was left shocked at this revelation.

"Nah, got over that a long time ago."

"Wait a minute! This is the reporter that got you sent to jail?" Vegeta asked, believing Jack to be a mad man.

"Sure is, Vegeta meet Lois Lane best reporter at the Daily Planet." Jack introduced the reporter. "So Miss Lane, what brings you out to this neighbourhood?" Lois handed the two a picture of the night in Gotham two weeks ago.

"This is the only good photo out there of Gotham city's heroes. You know this city inside out, have they been here in Metropolis?" Lois stated, desperately looking for answers.

"Sorry Lois, haven't seen any of them."

"Well maybe your friend can..." Lois stopped when she noticed that Vegeta was missing. The elite stared down at the camp one last time. Vegeta knew that for the first time in a while he was thankful. Then he turned and set off into the sky.

.

Hal and Kilowog made their way towards the central battery. Kilowog explained that this was where the willpower lay, source of every green lantern's power. But unbeknownst to Hal it also served another purpose. As the two settled down Hal was left in awe when he spotted a huge yellow cockroach. It was trapped in the centre of Oa's battery.

"What the hell is that?" The pilot asked.

"That is Parallax, the entity of fear." Kilowog responded. "Long ago there was a huge divide between the guardians. One side wanted to use fear, the other willpower. This lead to an all out war between them. Blinded by their dedication to win, the fear guardians launched a plan. If they could turn the green power battery yellow then it would be over. So they created Parallax to do just that. It took everything from the guardians to defeat it. However since Parallax is pure energy you can't kill it, so they captured the parasite."

"What happened to the other Guardians?"

"They were all killed in battle, though not without cost." Hal stepped closer, unable to shake the feeling that it was staring at him.

 **So the next Arc will start next chapter and there will be a time skip to when they summon Porunga again. So I'll see you next time.**

 **reviews:**

 **X3runner:**

 **1: I hope so**

 **2: I was thinking about creating my own teen titans. But no promises.**

 **3: I try to keep them as close to each other as possible. Though if I must change something for the stories sake I will.**

 **4: I can't give any spoilers away, but if your thinking Vegeta and Gohan will go super Saiyan before Goku returns I'll have to disappoint you.**

 **H0ckeybeast88: Thanks.**

 **Sailor Dragonball 87: Vegeta's in metropolis because he had a fight with Bulma.**

 **Dark Flacon: Thanks**

 **Anime hotty lover 18: Thanks**

 **Corondomontes: Thank you**

 **DragonDave45:**

 **1: There will be two arcs before that happens.**

 **2: All three of those villains will be used though Darkseid will not show up unti really late on.**

 **3: Again still undecided.**

 **4: I really liked Videl during the buu arc but then her character just got worse. Losing the charm that made her character so good. Apparently it was because of the controversy of her match vs Sopopovich.**


	41. The Fear Saga: New Allies?

**Hi everyone welcome to the next chapter of the Justice Warriors. This is the start of the fear Arc.**

TWO MONTHS LATER

The group all gathered again, ready to summon Porunga once more. The only absentee was Batman, who wanted to remain in Gotham. Dende stepped up to the seven balls and called forth Porunga. The balls shined brighter than a shooting star, revealing Porunga himself.

"I am the eternal dragon, state your wish now!" The magical dragon shouted.

"Porunga, for our first wish, can you resurrect the earthling known as Yamcha? Then for our second wish, resurrect the amazon known as Diana!" Dende asked.

"Two easy requests, your wishes will be granted." Suddenly out of thin air both Diana and Yamcha appeared before them. The cheers roared as both revived heroes were greeted by their friends. However the celebrations were short lived. The amazon soon spotted Vegeta standing behind everyone else. This made her anger skyrocket, forcing Diana to charge at the Saiyan prince. If not for the Flash, then a fight would have definitely broken out.

"Easy there Xena, Vegeta's on our side now." The speedster stated. This though only made the amazon more infuriated.

"How can you stand there and let a man like that walk free?" Diana asked Barry, before turning to everyone else. "How can any of you let this murderer off the hook?"

"Still mad about that hole in your stomach?" Vegeta taunted, again making Diana mad. Tien and Krillin were now helping calm the amazon down.

"Look I know he's an ass, but Vegeta saved our lives numerous times. We owe him a second chance." Krillin added.

"I don't need you to defend me dwarf! Let's get one thing clear, I am only here for two reasons. One, because I will have a rematch with Kakarot. And two, because there isn't a ship that can take me off this god damn rock. So I suggest you get used to having me around." The prince and princess squared off, creating a silence all around.

"You try anything and I will kill you!" Diana threatened.

"How did that work out for you last time?" Vegeta joked.

"I've gotten considerably stronger since then."

"How about a spar then?"

"Oh I'll go right now!"

"Excuse me!" Porunga yelled, causing everyone to jump back. "I don't care about your little soap opera drama, you still have one wish left."

"Sorry Porunga. Alright our race needs two wishes so does anyone have anything they want?" Dende asked.

"Actually we got in touch with Superman and he asked us to make a wish for him." Yamcha stated. Dende can you ask Porunga to make people recognise him as Superman without his glasses, and Clark Kent with the glasses. With the exception of people who already know, and those he wants in on his secret." Dende nodded and repeated the wish. Porunga eyes lit up as he left once more, leaving the heroes alone again.

.

Bruce stood on top of a building, dangling Edaward Nygma, also known as Riddler, off the edge. He had a long day and was starting to get sick of all the questioning. Though he knew it had to be done. So far the day had been a disaster, but maybe that was about to turn around. The Riddler finally woke up, and surprisingly didn't scream.

"Question Batman, what's the point in threatening to kill anyone if he has a moral code?" The Riddler asked.

"Last night a Gotham city bank truck carrying millions of dollars was attacked! Who's responsible?" The caped crusader interrogated.

"Please Batman, if it was me then a bunch of clues would be left behind. Why even come to me?"

"Cause I have interrogated every person who could pull a heist like that! So it's either you, or we have a new player in Gotham city."

"Oh yes I know of him, but you'll have to solve one of my riddles." Bruce threw him back onto the roof.

"I don't have time for this." Batman pressed his foot right on Riddler's stomach.

"Now dark knight, you know the rules. Look my riddle is so simple even a Neanderthal like yourself could do it." The dark knight was less than pleased, but played along. "I do not wear heals, nor have claws. I am not made with steel, but of straw. What am I?" After a couple of seconds of thinking Bruce realised what the answer was. The only thing was that it didn't make any sense. As the riddler laughed, Bruce punched him so hard he knocked Nygma out.

"Alfred, I've apprehended Edward Nygma. I'm on my way to drop him off at GCPD. Hopefully they won't try and arrest me this time."

"I don't think that'll be a problem Master Bruce." The butler responded.

"What do you mean?" Batman asked.

"It would be wise to turn around sir." Behind the dark knight was a spectacle to truly behold. Up in the sky was a giant bat signal. The light shone, illuminating the streets of Gotham. "It seems to be coming from the GCPD building."

"Who's up on the roof?"

"Scanners show only one heat signature, though there could be more close by. I would suggest caution sir, it could be a trap."

"It's a chance I'm gonna have to take." Batman grappled up to the batwing and headed towards GCPD's signal. Bruce didn't know what would happen when he arrived, except for one thing. Tonight would define his relationship with the Gotham police.

.

Hal sat in bed, despite having an excruciating day of training he couldn't fall asleep. Today the pilot really started to miss home, his Mum, Carol and even her father. They all played such a big role in his life. Hal managed to get in touch and say he took a holiday, but the damage had been done. Homesickness had infected him bad. However before he could dwell on it anymore, a knock on the door was heard. Hal got up to answer it, but hid as Kilowog got there first. Hal couldn't see who it was, but recognised their voice.

"Hello Kilowog!" Ganthet greeted.

"Ganthet? What brings one of the guardians to our sleeping quarters?" Kilowog asked.

"I would like an update of our newest lantern." Neither knowing that Hal was listening in.

"Jordan? The kid's got talent, never seen someone get the basics done so quickly before."

"I feel there's a but coming." Kilowog paused as he started to whisper.

"The kid can make constructs sure, but they're all weak. I can break them with only a fraction of my ring's true power. I keep showing him all the right techniques, but they do nothing. It's got to be something mentally stopping him." The words that came from Kilowog's mouth hurt, but Hal knew they were true. Something was stopping him from achieving his goals. The pilot decided he needed to be alone. So He flew out the window and made his way to the memorials of fallen green lanterns. There he stood by the memorial of Abin Sur. Where a hologram of the fallen lantern played his message.

"People always asked me what it was like being a green lantern. Well it's not an easy task at all." The hologram stated. "I took up the mantle because I just wanted to be important. Sounds selfish doesn't it? Well that was originally the case, until I actually got to know the other lanterns. They became my family away from home. If there's one piece of advice I'd give any new comers, it's to not be alone in our fight. Fear is strongest when you fight by yourself. Being with people who care about you makes the job a lot easier." The hologram ended leaving Hal on his own, or so he thought.

"Needed a pep talk?" Ganthet asked, Hal nodded in response.

"Everyone looked up to this guy, I just don't think I can be like that?" Hal replied, making the guardian chuckle.

"Believe me when I say Abin Sur wasn't perfect. As you earthlings say he was 'only human'. He made a lot of mistakes just like you and me. Is that what your afraid of? Not being able to live up to these expectations?"

"I'm not afraid of anything! After all isn't a green lantern supposed to be fearless?"

"You speak of our teachings, yet are oblivious to their meanings."

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm afraid that's something you'll have to figure out yourself." It was frustrating but he was a guardian. "I need to ask a favour from you." Hal was somewhat surprised by the guardians request. "We've noticed an increased concentration of fear across you home planet Earth. It might be nothing but we all want to check it out. That's where you come in, the green lantern corp can't visit any planets that haven't perfected intergalactic travel. So we need a lantern that can blend in with the people of Earth."

"It would be nice to see my friends again."

"I'm sure they'd be happy to see you too. Now get some rest, you will be leaving in the morning." Ganthet flew off, leaving Hal on his own again. The memorial of Abin Sur still layed in front of his eyes.

"Look I may not have known you, but I won't let you down."

.

The rain started to pour back in Gotham, and Bruce had to make one final stop. This whole situation was very suspicious, but he had to deliver Nygma anyway. As he arrived, Bruce confirmed Alfred's report. There was only one man standing on the roof.

"You know a giant bat signal isn't exactly very subtle." Batman joked, scaring the man. Who turned the bat signal off.

"Well until you give us a phone number then this is our only way of getting in contact." The man replied. "Sorry introductions are in order, my name is..."

"Jim Gordon, captain of the GCPD, second in command to commissioner Loeb. I've read your personal report."

"Those reports are hidden in the commissioner's office, how could you... know what, never mind." Bruce could see that the police captain was stressed. His body posture and use of cigarettes gave it away. "Listen my superiors don't trust you, in fact it took a lot of convincing to make this meeting happen."

"So then you trust me?"

"Only two people I trust are my wife and daughter. However your doing some good, crime has gone down since you started this little crusade." Gordon proceeded to hand Bruce a file."

"What's this?"

"All the evidence from that truck robbery yesterday. All the victims were fine one minute, then said they saw a yellow light. After which they all experienced their worst fears. However the driver, Diego Carlos, says that he saw something else. Something not human.

"What did it look like?"

"Diego couldn't describe it, he called whatever that thing was, 'El Diablo'." The dark knight read through all the files in record time. Though one thing still played on his mind.

"Still, why come to me?" The question made Gordon sigh.

"Look before you came along it was all so simple. The police were the law and we enforced it. Now though with armies coming from the sea, and men who can fly. We need to change with the times. The mayor's ordering a bunch of those new capsule corp scouters, but it's not enough. We need allies who can perform incredible feats, so don't disappoint me." Bruce just nodded in reply. Jim was about to tell him something else, until his walkie talkie went off.

"Captain, we've recovered Edward Nygma. Seems the bat left him round back." The officer said.

"I'll be right there." Gordon responded, before turning back. However as he turned around the batman had disappeared. "Better not make a habit of doing that."

 **So I hoped you guys enjoyed. Now time for the reviews.**

 **X3runner:**

 **1: Yeah I decided that I'm going to pay homage to Toriyama and have my OC side characters reference something. Glad you picked up on that.**

 **2: Yeah let's say everyone is going to be affected by the toxin one way or another.**

 **3: Vegeta will remain Anti Hero till at least Cell saga.**

 **4: I have no plans for Martian Manhunter I'm afraid. There is just no room for him.**

 **5: This was partly explained in a previous chapter. But Vegeta's situation will be expanded upon soon.**

 **SailorDragonball87: Two arcs first.**

 **Anime hotty lover.18: Thanks**

 **Corondomontes: Thank you**

 **Dark Flacon:**

 **1: no**

 **2: Thanks**

 **H0ckeybeast88: Thank you**

 **Guest:**

 **1: it wasn't the fact it was abandoned. (Obviously if you don't feel the urge to write it then don't.) but the way that person was treated was just appalling).**

 **2: It was in the chapter before. Vegeta got mad at Bulma for forcing him to travel with her.**

 **3: The thing was they established this character as a no nonsense women who loved to help people by fighting and turned her into another run of the mill mother.**

 **4: They seem to be popular. But I'm not gonna make a couple just for the sake of popularity.**

 **5: Thanks**


	42. New Villains

**Hey everyone welcome to the next chapter. This one was a lot of fun to write. Especially because it contains a very famous moment. Truth be told this was actually added quite late on when I planed this Arc out. So I do hope you like it.**

 **.**

Bruce hated press conferences, every second he spent talking to the media could've been spent as Batman. However if he was to stay as head of Wayne enterprises, then press conferences were a must. As Bruce walked on stage he could see every eye that gazed towards him.

"Welcome ladies and gentlemen. When my father founded this company all those years ago he spoke of a dream. To not just make Gotham a safer place, but the world. So today I'm pleased to announce that day is getting closer." Bruce announced, pulling a piece of cloth to reveal an entirely new invention. It was one sphere the size of a bowling ball, with numerous tiny holes. "Introducing the Cloudburst. Designed to minimise the amount of people suffering from various diseases around Earth. The Cloudburst uses state of the art nanotechnology to spread a high volume of gas over great distances. Simply put any liquid into the device and it will emit one huge gas cloud in a radius of twenty miles. Thank you, and are there any questions?"

The room all started to applause, with members of the press stretching their arms. Bruce picked out the first reporter he saw.

"Mr Wayne, Viki Vale, Gotham Gazette. If what you say is true, what's to stop someone from using this machine as a chemical weapon?" She asked, Bruce knew they were all unrelenting but he was always prepared.

"A worthy concern Miss Vale. That's why the Cloudburst is programmed to only use certain medicines. Anything else and it will automatically shut down."

"What if someone was able to reprogram it though?"

"If someone really wanted to use it for a weapon. Not only would they have to add a new toxin through the Wayne tech building. They'd also have to steal the Cloudburst in a brand new high tech vault. As the questions continued to flood in. Bruce knew that the afternoon would be a very long one.

.

King Kai found himself watching the Earth more often these days. It had been so long since anyone stepped foot on his planet. Now he had five in the space of a few months. Without training anyone though it had become ever so lonely. At least he still had Bubbles and Gregory.

"So what do we do now?" The god asked. Bubbles replied with a few grunts. "Hmm, well I suppose that would be a good idea."

"Can you even understand that beast?" A new voice said. All three of them jumped backwards scared. Standing before them was a man with a white beard and grey tunic.

"I've had a very long time to learn his language." King Kai ordered his two companions to go inside. "So what do I owe this visit Zeus?" The Olympian stood firm with a giant scowl on his face.

"You know why I'm here. Even after countless warnings you still decided to train that abomination!" King Kai though also stood his ground.

"Her name is Diana, and yes I decided to train her. She is currently staying on Earth, and not making any trouble whatsoever."

"You know how dangerous she is!"

"I also know that she can be a tremendous ally." The two now stood inches from the other. Zeus towering figure still was unable to intimidate King Kai however. "Remember the Supreme Kai put me in charge of this quadrant. Only I decide who gets to train with me.

"You are playing a very dangerous game, and I don't want to witness the ending." As lightning crashed into the planet, Zeus was gone. He knew of Diana's true origin and the risks of training her. Only time would tell if his risk would pay off.

.

Back in the cave Bruce, Alfred and Dick all gathered round their screen, watching the billionaire's speech. The mood was actually positive for once, even Bruce smiled.

"I must say sir that was a tremendous presentation." Alfred complimented his boss.

"Knocked it out of the park." Dick agreed.

"Thank you, but we should get back to business." Bruce responded. "I've interrogated every criminal currently out of prison and nothing. Until I got to riddler, he told me there's a new player in Gotham. Only gave me a name though, 'Scarecrow'. We need to find this person and stop them before it's too late." Dick chuckled to himself.

"Wait so is that just an alias, or does he actually dress up like a scarecrow?"

"After going up against Polka Dot Man, at least this feels intimidating." Alfred joked. Before they could do anything though a news report appeared on the bat-computer.

"I'm sorry ladies and gentlemen, we've just received breaking news that Wayne tower is under attack. Police have arrived at the scene but have refused to comment. We will inform you all of any updates." The news reporter said.

"They're after the Cloudburst!" Bruce shouted as he rushed to put his gear on, Dick followed.

"So I completed all of the training exercises... maybe tonight?" He asked.

"Let's take it one step at a time, we'll start with common thugs. If these guys got into Wayne tower they must be professionals. I need you to stay here , is that clear?"

"Yes sir." Bruce put on the cowl and headed to the batmobile. As he drove off into the distance Dick threw a batarang in frustration.

"Keep this up and you'll poke someone's eye out." Alfred said.

"Sorry Alfred. It's just frustrating, I'm just sick of him treating me like a kid! " Dick complained, making Alfred laugh.

"I'm sorry Master Grayson but you remind me so much of Bruce when he was younger. Always wanting to go out and make Gotham safer. Trying to make his parents proud of him." After five minutes Bruce got back in touch with the cave. "Everything alright Master Bruce?"

"Im just entering Gotham now! Any updates on the situation at Wayne tower?" The billionaire asked.

"None yet sir, I'll keep you informed of any changes..." Before Alfred couldn't finish though, he got cut off. "Master Wayne? Master Wayne can you hear me?"

"Hey Al, come look at this." Dick asked. The butler walked over to see the news report paused. "There's someone in that window." Alfred looked in horror as he recognised the man.

"No... its a trap!" Alfred rushed back to the communicator, trying desperately to contact his boss.

"Wait is that..."

"Yes it is." Alfred hit the communicator as it still failed to work. "They must have launched an EMP, we're without all our communications." Now desperate, Alfred decided to do something that he might regret. The two walked over towards where Bruce kept all his costumes. There Alfred revealed a brand new costume. A armour plated suit, painted red with an 'R' on it. This reveal made the young boy smile in delight.

"That looks so cool!"

"Master Bruce wanted to keep this as a surprise, until you were ready. And... well that time is here Master Dick." Robin suited up in his costume ready for the first real test. The suit was not only light but strong and flexible. It was unlike anything he had ever worn before. "Now just go in and get Master Bruce out. Only engage if you have to, that's an order!"

"Don't worry I've got this." Robin made his way into the Batwing.

"Now the plane is in auto pilot so you should have no issues there. And by the way... good luck." The boy wonder nodded as the cockpit door closed. The anticipation was overwhelming, the engines fired up and he was away. Robin looked out of the window to see himself flying, but he didn't care. All that mattered was saving Bruce, and being ready for the challenges that lay ahead.

.

Bruce found himself standing on a rooftop across from Wayne tower. A storm had taken over the sky. The rain fell, causing the water trickle down his cowl. The police were there in legions, but they were all standing back because of hostages. Batman knew he had to be cautious, contact was lost with the batcave. All his electronics had also become unresponsive, this meant going old school. Bruce jumped of the roof and glided towards the window with a guard standing next to it. The glass smashed as Batman crashed through, knocking his enemy down. Before the guard could react the caped crusader picked him up by his throat.

"So how many bones do I have to break before you talk?" He threatened.

"You won't have to break any, I'm the biggest coward you've ever met." The guard replied.

"That's quite a claim."

"The hostages are in Bruce Wayne's office, we were hired by some guy called scarecrow and I just wet myself."

"Impressive, you've managed to crack the top ten." Bruce knocked the guard out cold, heading towards his office. If scarecrow was here, he'd soon be in police custody. Though it was entirely possible that he would just hire goons. Keeping his head down was becoming a priority. The hallways were quiet, in fact to silent for his liking. Something was definitely not right. Eventually though he made it to his office, where to Bruce's surprise there was only one hostage. Batman used a batarang to cut the rope that tied his hands and legs together.

"You've got to get out of here, it's a trap." The man whispered.

"I know it's a trap, but nobody dies on my watch. What did they steal?" The dark knight questioned.

"They took our new prototype, the Cloudburst. Though I'm not sure why, it's impossible to use as a weapon without proper clearance. Now it's just a paperweight. By the way I'm Lucius Fox, I run the R&D department of Wayne Enterprises."

"I know who you are, now shut up and listen to me. You're going to keep your head down at all times. You're going to make it to the reception we're you'll run towards GCPD. Do you understand?" The man nodded. "Alright." As soon as that was settled the guards started to pour in. There were about ten of them all running towards the caped crusader, Bruce charged back head on. The first guard attack with a knife, he lunged in but was caught by Bruce. Who knocked him out and threw the knife in another's foot. The third guard tried to land a left hook but was thrown around. This caused him to crack the nearest window.

Soon Bruce found himself surrounded by the rest. Attacks were being thrown one after another, he managed to counter most of them. However one after another started to hit. The strain it was putting on the billionaire was almost unbearable. However one by one the mercenaries started to fall. Lucius stood up and ran towards batman.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

"I'm fine, let's get you out of here." Both of them made their way towards Wayne tower's stairs, however as they went down, guards blocked their exit. In Lucius's condition, outrunning them would've been an impossibility. So Bruce had to get creative, and his grapnel gun would do the trick. "Hold on to me." The board member tightly gripped Batman as they shot upwards, soon reaching the roof.

"Let's not do that again."

"Come on." The two rushed outside where news helicopters were circling Wayne tower. The bright lights were all aimed at Bruce, making it difficult for him to see. That was until they were all retargeted towards the entrance, where a muscular foe stood. "Bane, I thought you were rotting in a cell."

"Oh I was Batman, that was until my employer broke me out." He responded.

"You mean scarecrow?" Batman said.

"Yes, he payed me a lot of money for this!" As they were talking a rescue helicopter had arrived taking Lucius away.

"Now it's just you and me."

"Just the way I like it!" The mercenary charged almost grabbing Bruce, who at the last minute dodged. Bruce knew that Bane planned the whole thing. From the EMP to luring him up here, this was all apart of his plan. Get him as weak as possible before fighting. Bruce landed a few hits but they were all ineffective. He needed a plan, and soon Bruce remembered what happened last time. Bane's venom supply was maintained through a tube on his back. If he could cut off the supply it would leave Bane powerless. Batman ran towards his opponent, sliding under the man's swinging fist. Before throwing a batarang at his tube, but this gave Bane the opportunity to grab Bruce. Something was wrong, Bane wasn't turning back into a normal man.

"That's impossible!" Bruce stated, making Bane laugh.

"Did you really think I would expose my venom supply a second time? The tubes now lay underneath my armour, away from you as your tricks. Bane then threw Batman to the ground, cracking the concrete. Before he could recover the mercenary jumped on his leg, breaking numerous bones. The pain was too overwhelming as even the billionaire had to scream out in pain. As the pain set in, Bane picked him up and carried Bruce over his head. Bane looked over to see a giant television screen with this live event showing. "Citizens of Gotham, here I have your beloved guardian. For too long he has roamed these streets. You all see him as a symbol, but he is just a man. A man who can be broken by his own fear. For too long he has run the streets of Gotham. Not anymore though, tonight I break the Batman."

Before anyone could react, the mercenary crushed Batman's spine against his knee. As Bane let go of Bruce, he couldn't move his legs. Bane had finally done it, he broke the bat.

.

 **So did you like that? I hope you did! BTW I'm overwhelmed by the amount of reviews I got last time seriously you guys rock. See you next time.**

 **Reviews:**

 **Breakawayfan:**

 **1: Me too**

 **2: I actually have something like that though probably not the way you'd expect**

 **3: Will be considered.**

 **PikaMew1288: Not gonna happen.**

 **DarkFlacon:**

 **1: Yep**

 **2: Thanks**

 **X3runner:**

 **1: Yeah I had an extra wish and thought to myself let's do it (seriously how does Lois not know he's Superman!)**

 **2: Well Vegeta did kill her so.**

 **3: Won't spoil anything**

 **H0ckeybeast88: Well they take them both out. But there is a good reason.**

 **Animehottylover18: It's not the suicide squad El Diablo I'm afraid.**

 **Corondomontes: Thanks**

 **Imagine476:**

 **1: Thanks I'm trying my best.**

 **2: I hope you'll love it.**

 **3: That's why we love him**

 **Anonymous: no Alan Scott I'm afraid.**

 **Guest 1: not at this time**

 **Guest 2:**

 **1: when you put two warriors who hate it each other in the same room sparks will fly.**

 **2: could be worse**

 **3: Yep**

 **4: however strong Toriyama wanted them**

 **Guest 3: no im afraid.**


	43. The fear toxin

**Hello everyone and welcome to the next chapter. Last time we actually managed to not only pass 100k words. But the story is also one year old. Thanks to everyone who speaks supported this.**

Bulma was sitting in her office, not amused one bit. She had hoped that things would go back to normal when everyone was back. However the situation was only deteriorating. Standing before Bulma were Vegeta and Diana, both not wanting to look her in the eyes.

"So I'm gonna give you both a chance to explain why there's a giant hole in my house. Now let's start from the beginning, Diana?" She questioned.

"Well, it started when I was training outside. I was just brushing up on a few pointers King Kai taught me. That was until his majesty over here came and insulted my people!" Diana said.

"I never insulted your people. I only said that your fighting style was amateur at best." The prince explained.

"Amazons are born to fight, saying their techniques are amateur is insulting them all."

"They obviously didn't teach you very well then." Diana clenched her fist and was about to attack, until Bulma spoke up.

"Alright, we're getting off topic here. Now Vegeta, what happened next?" The CEO asked.

"After she dismissed my critique so abruptly, I felt insulted. Someone like her should not talk to a member of royalty that way! So I invited the amazon to spar, though she took it too far." Vegeta said

"What is the point in training if you do not go one hundred percent!" Diana shouted.

"Enough!" Bulma was now yelling at the top of her lungs. "I don't care who's fault it was, you're both to blame for this. Now if you two aren't going to get along then you'll both be sleeping someplace else. Do I make myself clear?" The two warriors silently nodded, not wanting to upset their landlord. Bulma went to sit down as the phone began to ring. The Capsule Corp CEO answered in blistering speed. "Hello, Bulma Briefs here."

"Bulma." The elderly man answered.

"Hi dad, how is your holiday going?"

"It's going great dear, listen are you watching the T.V by any chance?"

"No, why?"

"I think you should put the news on." Bulma did what her father asked and watched the live report from Gotham city. The room was filled with shock as they all watched Bane snap Batmans back. The brutality of Banes assault shook Bulma to her core.

"Thanks dad I'll call you back." The heiress turned Diana in desperation. "Batman needs our help, can you fly to the lookout and grab a senzu bean?" The amazon nodded and made her way out. Vegeta walked out as well leaving Bulma to her thoughts. Bruce Wayne was many things, a competitor, challenger, rival. However above all else, Bruce Wayne was a friend.

.

Bruce lay on the roof of his own building, unable to even move an inch. Every time he tried to move a muscle, his body just gave up. The pain was excruciating, unlike anything he'd ever experienced before. Opening his eyes, he saw Bane standing before the news helicopters. Boasting about his victory over the Batman. Once he was done though, Bane turned back towards the caped crusader.

"I've broken the body, now I break your spirit." The man went to grab Bruce's cowl. Batman continued to try and pull himself away, but it was hopeless. He could only close his eyes as Bane's hands clawed onto his cowl. Yet all of a sudden the muscular man was sent flying backwards from a riot suppressor. Bruce looked up to see Dick riding on top of the batwing. The boy jumped down to try and help his adoptive father.

"I thought that suit was hidden." Bruce said.

"Alfred said you needed help and he definitely wasn't wrong." Dick responded, the boy wonder tried to pick Bruce up. However still being very young meant the weight was just too extreme. Causing even more pain for the father. "Sorry... I've got no other choice, I'm gonna have to drag you."

"Wait, you have to stop Bane!" Every word felt like another punch in the back for Bruce. Dick looked up to see the man taking off his broken armour. The chest and back plate were damaged during robins entrance. The look in Banes eyes said it all, pure unadulterated anger. "The tube going into his back gives him strength, destroy it." Robin nodded, as he circled around keeping Bane from his adoptive father. When he was satisfied, Dick started tapping his chest plate.

"Hey bull, come hit the red!" He shouted. Bane charged at the boy with all his might. Everything around him had become irrelevant, killing Robin was now the only thing he cared about. The young boy kept his cool and dodged the attack. Using his instincts he turned around and threw his batarang. Yet the boy wonder was unable to hit his target. This gave Bane a chance to once again attack. This time Robin only dodged it at the last moment. "I can't do it."

"Yes you can! I didn't put you through all those trials so you'd give up on your first try. I put you through them because I believed in you. Now go and be a hero, Robin." Dick smiled, before glaring back towards the giant mercenary. As Bane yet again charged, Robin slipped in between his legs and threw the batarang. Time slowed as the boy wonder managed to hit his target. The venom poured out and Bane screamed in agony. Banes eyes stopped glowing green, and his body began shrinking. The last drops of venom hit the floor with its former host. Robin was so ecstatic that he celebrated by jumping in the air. Until he remembered that Bruce was still lying on the ground in deep pain.

"Sorry" Dick said dragging the man into the bat jet. Bruce cried out in pain as he got moved into position. However before the door closed Bane managed to throw a capsule into their plane. It managed to unleash a gas inside. Though security measures did kick in, some of the gas got into Batman's system.

As Gordon and others made it up onto Wayne towers roof, the batwing took off, leaving them to arrest Bane.

.

Bruce woke up in the last place he ever expected to be, Crime Alley. Outside it was so foggy Bruce couldn't see anything further than ten metres. He looked backwards to now find two figures standing before him. Bruce fell to his knees as he recognised them. Thomas and Martha Wayne, his parents stood watching him.

"You've failed us son." Martha said, shocking the man.

"You are a disgrace to the Wayne name." Thomas added. Bruce couldn't look them both in the eye. However the one thing he did notice was Joe Chill walking towards them. The Caped Crusader tried to stop him, yet every time he walk towards them Bruce was thruster further away.

"No! Run!" Bruce desperately tried to warn them, but it was to late. Two gunshots were fired as the two figures slump onto the ground. Crime alley went black, blood red being the only other colour on show. Bruce once again looked over to see his father trying to speak.

"You will never be a hero." Thomas stuttered before closing his eyes. The blood of the Wayne's ran through the streets, eventually dripping from Bruce's hands. He frantically tried to wipe it off, but the liquid only became more saturated. The corpses of his parents still stared at him. Their haunting gaze shaking the billionaire to his core.

"I'm sorry." Was all he could muster. However all of a sudden Bruce heard footsteps behind him. He turned around to see everyone he knew standing before him.

"Pathetic" Alfred whispered.

"You're not a real hero!" Superman stated.

"You're just a scared little boy crying out for mummy and daddy." Bulma added. Bruce just knelt, feeling the weight of all his friends words.

.

In the Batcave Alfred, Dick, Diana and Barry all stood around the unconscious Bruce. The man was in an unstable condition, and was unable to swallow a senzu bean. It was almost too much for the old butler.

"Have you discovered the chemical compound?" Alfred asked Flash.

"Almost there! I got it, now what?" Barry responded.

"Our computer will isolate the compound and begin to manufacture a cure. I just hope that it will be completed soon." The four started to notice Bruce's vitals going through the roof.

"He's not looking too good." Diana added.

"How are we on the cure?!" Dick shouted.

"Seventy five percent... Wow, this thing is fast even by my standards." Barry joked. After a few seconds of waiting the cure was ready to go. "Alright so how does this thing work?"

"It is dispensed in a gas form. So just press the button on that capsule and science will do everything else." Alfred dictated. Flash nodded and did what the butler asked of him. The gas was released and made its way into Bruce's system. Straight away it took affect as his heartbeat started to stabilise. Bruce's eyes shot open, and the pain began to return. Diana quickly gave him the senzu bean and in a flash he was good as new.

"How did you get in here?" Was the first thing he asked, causing everyone to chuckle.

"Mister Allen showed her the way in. But enough about that, it's good to have you back Master Bruce. How are you feeling?" The caped crusader sat there panting, before looking around.

"It's over Alfred."

"Sir, we can still find Scarecrow and recover the Cloudburst."

"No I'm talking about all this, the cave, vehicles and gadgets. It's time I hung up the cowl." Nobody could quite believe what he said. Silence was all that could be heard as Bruce walked up the stairs. The noise growing more faint with every step. Eventually Alfred broke the silence.

"Wait here, I'll go talk to him." He said.

.

Jonathan Crane watched a recording of the Wayne tower incident with his mask on. Seeing the bat suffer like that brought a smile to his face every time. Soon though he was interrupted by one of his mercenaries.

"Hey boss, we got that cloud thingy you wanted." He said.

"Excellent, I will be there in a moment." Crane responded. The merc left leaving Scarecrow alone, or so he thought.

"So was it worth it?" A voice questioned the doctor.

"Why yes it was, the world just watched one of their heroes broken. Panic will spread, leading to more people scared. Making us even more powerful."

"So remind me again how you plan on distributing your toxin?"

"All we need is a plane that can get us from one city to another. So my mercenaries will liberate one from Ferris aircraft, you have nothing to worry about. Crane looked back to see Sinestro stepping out of the light, with a new yellow power ring. "Then I hope you get it done, for your sake."

 **So I hoped you enjoyed. I'm going on holiday soon so don't expect another chapter for another two weeks. So until next time.**

 **Reviews:**

 **Corondomontes: Thanks**

 **SailorDragonball87:**

 **1: I agree. If your referring to the wish it's doing the exact opposite. The wish was made so Clark didn't have to wear a mask but could still have a secret identity.**

 **2: No. we live in a world with senzu beans.**

 **Animehottylover18: thank you**

 **Avatarhiccup: Bane breaking Batmans back actually originally happened in the 1994 comic knightfall. It was then used in the 2012 film the dark knight rises.**

 **X3runner:**

 **1: nobody messes with King Kai.**

 **2: the league will get together soon is all I can say right now.**

 **Bucarcar: no! (Not sure why this is a popular request tbh)**

 **FATEMURDER:**

 **1: Thanks**

 **2: I'm not revealing anything yet.**

 **3: Gohans gonna be active but not OP. No one is gonna be OP because then it just becomes predictable.**

 **4: again it's not gonna happen**

 **Guest 1:**

 **1: Vegeta and Diana won't happen. (Bulma and Vegeta are just perfect) and Trunks requires to be Bulma kid because of what I'm gonna do with history of Trunks.**

 **2: if your asking Goku and Supergirl definitely won't happen because Kara is Gohans age.**

 **Dark flacon:**

 **1: The olympians are stronger than king Kai but not quite supreme Kai levels. However king Kai is smarter.**

 **2: Thanks**

 **Guest 2:**

 **1: Yeah he really is such an underrated character.**

 **2: Glad you enjoyed.**

 **3: wonder what your reaction to this chapter will be.**

 **Dragon of beacon: Glad you caught it**

 **DragonDave45:**

 **1: called it**

 **2: Bane wouldn't stand a chance. Bane gets beaten by batman most of the time. Krillin can cut entire mountains with his distructo disk.**


	44. Plans

**Hey everyone back from holiday and am here with another chapter. Before I begin I'd like to say because I'm from England some of the words are a bit different. Mainly because all the speech has American words I.e Vacation. And everywhere else has English. I.e holiday. Just thought I clarify.**

.

Alfred looked over at Bruce watching his parents grave. It had been twenty minutes since the former vigilante decided to take an early retirement. He hadn't moved, nor spoken since then. Eventually Alfred had to intervene and walked towards his broken friend.

"Scarecrow's drug showed me my biggest fear." Bruce whispered.

"And what was that Master Wayne?" Alfred responded. Despite being so close, not even Alfred knew all his boss's secrets.

"I saw what my parents would think of me if they could see the monster I've become. I'm not a hero Alfred, just a man trying to stop two bullets." The butler had never seen his friend in such a terrible state.

"Do you know what my biggest fear was?" Bruce shook his head. "Bruce, I always feared you'd become what you've fought against. Why you walk that abyss every night, but you haven't fallen in and I've never been prouder. And I know that your parents would feel the exact same way. Your friends are still downstairs trying to stop scarecrow. If you are willing to join them they would deeply appreciate it." Alfred walked away, leaving the billionaire to himself. The two gravestones still haunted his inner thoughts. As Bruce continued to watch he remembered the day his father rescued him from batcave. Including what his father told him as they were pulled up.

"Bruce there will be times when you hit rock bottom. When you believe your fighting against the world and losing. Just remember that Wayne's never stay down, we rise."

.

Barry, Diana, Dick and Alfred all stood in the cave, discussing their next move. The four allies pondered while looking at previous evidence.

"So if this machine is that dangerous we have to do something." Diana spoke up.

"Well where do we start?" Barry asked. "We have no clues as to the whereabouts of this scarecrow."

"Actually we do!" Bruce called out walking down the straits, making everyone smile.

"So does this mean your back?" Robin asked.

"Not fully, Bane could have escaped with the others much earlier but chose to wait for me. That means scarecrow wanted me out of the picture. So we'll let him make his move." Bruce walked over to the computer. Computer analyse my blood with the ones from that truck heist a couple of days ago." Bruce's computer displayed the results, which confused the others. With the exception of Flash.

"So what does that mean?" Diana asked.

"It means that scarecrow also attacked the truck. Which is how he was able to purchase all those mercenaries." Barry responded.

"That's not all, I recognised the compound being used. There was only one man who had access to that formula." Bruce stated, before putting Jonathan Crane's information on screen. "Doctor Jonathan Crane, works at Wayne enterprises, currently on leave due to mental health issues."

"So you think he's working for scarecrow?" Dick questioned his adoptive father.

"I think he is scarecrow, it would explain how Bane managed to steal the Cloudburst. And it also means that he can weaponise the machine." The mood around the room soon turned back to dismay. No one wanted to think of the consequences if scarecrow released it.

"So what do you want us to do?" Bruce turned back to see the three heroes staring at him. "Diana, take this to Bulma." He threw a memory stick at her. "This has the formula for the anti toxin. Can you get her to mass produce the compound?"

"Yes." Diana answered. Bruce then turned to Barry.

"Flash, Crane used to live in central city, can you find any files on him?" Bruce asked.

"You bet!" Barry responded as he and Diana left the cave. Batman finally turned to his sidekick.

"You and me are going to wait until we have Crane's location." Robin looked down in disappointment. "Don't worry you'll get out there again. When your trying to escape from you situation, always remain patient."

"Who taught you that?" The boy wonder asked.

"An old friend." The two hugged it out as Bruce said two words he rarely ever spoke. "Thank you." Dick looked in utter shock.

"Alfred, did you hear that?" The boy yelled.

"Already recorded Master Dick." Alfred replied.

.

The next day Hal walked towards Ferris aircraft, every step he became more nervous however. It had been over two months since he had spoken with Carol. How would she react with him back? How was he going to explain that he couldn't stay long? Should he even tell her about the ring? All these questions kept racing through his mind. Carol was an amazing women, but how could he maintain a relationship from different planets? The doors to the airfield's entrance opened up. Hal walked through practically shaking with nerves. Soon as he entered Hal was greeted by Carl Ferris.

"Hal? You know you're still suspended right?" He said.

"Yeah I know Carl, only came here to see Carol." Hal defended himself.

"You know Carol was very upset when you left on your little vacation. If you don't mind me asking, there isn't anything going on between yourselves?" Hal was taken aback by Carl's comment, but managed to keep his cool.

"Sir I'm not sure what you're implying, but me and Carol are just good friends. I know your rules about coworkers having romantic relationships." Both of them stood there for a few seconds when Carl laughed, breaking the ice.

"That's good to know, my daughter doesn't need that kind of distraction in her life. Carol's in the main bunker, checking over our new prototype jet." The two parted, with Hal making his way towards the main bunker. He had made this trip thousands of times. Yet after being on Oa for so long this suddenly felt more alien than the green lantern world. Eventually he made his way into the main bunker where he spotted Carol working. When they locked eyes she walked towards him in a hurry. Hal put his arms out for a hug but was met with a slap.

"Why did you leave?" She asked.

"I'm sorry ok, I just needed some time to sort out my life." Hal replied.

"So your back for good now?"

"Of course I am." Hal hated having to lie, but it wasn't the right time. The two kissed, wanting to make up for lost time. "So anything interesting happened while I was gone?"

"Actually yes." The two pilots walked over to a plane Hal had never seen before. "Remember the prototype you did that ridiculous stunt with? Well this is the updated version. More efficient engine, tougher exterior and a better radar as well. I just got to test this yesterday.

"Jealous" They both laughed the green lantern continued to look at this marvel of engineering. However Hal couldn't shake off the feeling of guilt. That no matter how much he loved her, they couldn't keep their relationship going. "Listen Carol, I..." The pilot was stopped however by a group of soldiers. At least they thought the men and women were soldiers.

"Hello lovebirds, sorry but we're gonna have to cut your little tour short." The leader joked, forcing Hal and Carol to raise their hands up. Hal knew he could take these guys out no problem, but the pilot couldn't let Carol know his secret. So he decided to comply with the leader's order. "Excellent choice." While the mercenaries loaded up the jet, Carol and Hal were held at gunpoint. Carol was shaking in her boots, but Hal only stared. There was no fear, or even any emotion at all. The mercenaries continued to load the plane onto their truck. Though the mood between them all was frosty at best.

"What do you think of the boss's plan?" One asked.

"It's crazy. Trying to cover the world with that toxin? Don't you think it's something straight out of a comic book."

"Hey, remember we have guests!" The leader shouted. Everyone went back to their jobs, silent as mice. Eventually they managed to load the jet onto a truck. Where it was covered with a giant sheet. The leader smiled, as he got into his car with half of the mercenaries. "Oh and kill them both." With lightning fast reflexes the green lantern used his ring to hit the gunman on the head. The leader and his men entered into their car and drove off in a hurry. Petrified the others fired upon both pilots, only saved by Hal creating a brick wall.

When they ran out of bullets the green lantern created a boomerang knocking them all out. However the last henchman pulled out a grenade before being hit. Standing next to the jet meant that the entire aircraft went up in flames. Hal saw this and created another wall shielding them from the upcoming blast. Smoke engulfed the area, causing the sprinklers to activate. Carol stared at her boyfriend in utter disbelief.

"Anything else you want to tell me?" She asked.

"I think your dad might be on to us." Hal joked.

.

Gohan hated his studies, in fact he loathed it. His mother forced him to study almost every second. However there was only so many times he could read 'Of Mice And Men'. The boy had fought multiple aliens including the self proclaimed 'Strongest in the entire universe'. Yet studying for hours on end was the most challenging thing in his life so far. The son of Goku was interrupted as his mother entered the room.

"Gohan dear, I have to go visit your grandfathers. I will be home to cook dinner." Chi Chi explained.

"O.K love you mum." The half Saiyan responded, as his mother left their home. Gohan sat down and continued his studies. The boredom became more irritating with every passing minute.

"Hi Gohan." A voice called out. The young boy looked around to see his Kryptonian friend standing in the window.

"Kara? What are you doing here?" He asked.

"Well I was a bit sick of helping my cousin's mum out with her farm. And since I haven't seen you in two months. Well I'm here so..."

"Kara I'm glad you came, but I've got so much work to do. I have to finish of this book first, then a test on Algebra..." Kara interrupted him with a snoring sound.

"Come on do you actually like doing all this homework?" Gohan wanted to answer with his head. However he ended up answering using his heart.

"No." The Kryptonian smiled back.

"Exactly, you should be out there doing what ever that big brain of yours want's." The half Saiyan couldn't argue with that. Maybe it was time to break his mother's rules.

"Alright, where to?"

"I know just the place"

.

Scarecrow sat opposite his henchmen, only half of them returned without the jet. The cold stare behind the scarecrow mask terrified even the most hardened of mercenaries.

"So let me get this straight. I sent you off to complete a task so facile even chimpanzee's could complete it. And what materialises? Failure!" Crane whispered. The slow, muffled voice was too chilling for the henchmen and women. "Let me ask you something. Do you think that I will just accept your mistakes?" The leader of the merc's stood up in defence.

"Sir, it honestly was not our fault. Some guy came and create these green things." He said. Causing scarecrow to look round in uneasiness.

"Are you saying he created green constructs?"

"Er, yeah constructs. So you see, we couldn't have defeated him." Scarecrow turned around to plan his next course of action. "So are we good?" Crane smiled, though he still wasn't looking at his henchmen.

"Yes I believe we are." The mercenary let off a sigh of relief. However it was short lived as Crane turned around and gassed him. He fell to the floor and started to see his worst fear. The walls all around started to close in, his breathing became heavier. Soon they were right up against him, making it difficult to breathe. While this was going on though Crane stood admiring the view. To him seeing someone in this sate was a piece of art.

"Claustrophobia is such a common fear amongst the human race, yet no less deadly." He turned to the rest of his henchmen. "One of you record what happens here. We are making a slight alteration to the plan."

 **So I hoped you enjoyed.**

 **Reviews:**

 **Dark Flacon:**

 **1: Yeah I guess.**

 **2: Confirmed Scarecrow won't get a ring. There is a very good reason though which will be explained.**

 **3: Thanks**

 **X3runner:**

 **1: It would be similar to the gas in 'plan to eradicate the Super Saiyans'.**

 **2: Yeah as I planned this Saga out it just fell into place so well.**

 **AvatarHiccup: Yeah I've always written short chapters (just the way I like it.) I'm not going to go into the power levels debate. It's a pointless argument that honestly shouldn't matter in a story like this.**

 **Dragondave45:**

 **1: Not decided**

 **2 & 5: um I'm not sure if you skipped some chapters but both those questions have been answered already. **

**3 & 4: No spoilers. **

**Guest: Thanks**

 **Jalen Johnson: Thank you so much.**

 **H0ckeybeast88: Thanks**


	45. Scarecrow's Warning

**Hey everyone and welcome to the next chapter. Injustice 2 is awesome btw!**

.

Gohan and Kara sat on a hill, watching over the city of Metropolis. The sounds of car sirens and traffic lights were replaced with birds chirping. The sun beamed down on both kids, who were having a fantastic time.

"So how often did the Ginyu force practice all those poses?" Gohan asked.

"Oh all the time! We probably spent more time practicing those rather than actual combat training." Kara joked, making them both laugh. "You know I talk this way because I'd been raised by an army. You? You don't speak like any other kid your age." Gohan laid his head back on the grass, his smile gone.

"That's what happens when your mother practically locks you in a room. Forcing you to learn everything including six languages. Like seriously, when am I ever going to use mandarin?" The kryptonian laughed quite loudly, though Gohan's mood remained unchanged.

"Isn't getting an education important though?"

"Well of course, but I can do so much more than become a scholar. I can shoot energy blasts from my hands, bend steel and move mountains. I am capable of so much more, yet I get locked in a bedroom by my mother." The young boy closed his eyes, as if it would make all Gohan's problems go away. Meanwhile Kara laid her head next the half Saiyan's.

"Look as someone who spent her whole life with the Ginyu force, using powers is quite overrated."

"You've never actually talked much about the Ginyu force, how was it?" As soon as he said it, Gohan could see the hurt in Kara's eyes. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to pry open some old wounds."

"No, it's ok... Let's just say that Ginyu wasn't much of a father to me." The young girl stopped and showed a neckless to her best friend. "This was my mothers, one of the only things I have to remember her by. My father told me to open it when the time was right. That when it came, the necklace would give people hope. That's who my family really are." Gohan inspected it, especially the 'S' symbol on the front.

"So what does the 'S' stand for?"

"It's the symbol of El... It stood for hope on Krypton. One day I hope it can mean that here too."

"One day I'm sure it will." The two shared a heartfelt moment... Until a screen in the distance changed from the news. Now appearing was the haunting face of Scarecrow. The two listened as everyone stared towards Dr Crane.

.

Hal and Carol sat in silence at the formers flat. They patiently watched the news report on Ferris Aircraft's 'accident'. Both breathed a sigh of relief as there was nothing to suggest Hal did anything conspicuous. Eventually though Carol couldn't hold it in any longer.

"Alright, from the beginning." She said. Hal took a deep breath and started explaining. From the ring being sent down from Oa, to the guardians and even Kilowog. The female pilot just sat there bemused. "So you can create anything with that ring?"

"Of all the questions you could have asked. That's the one you decide to go for?" Hal responded, earning a shrug from his partner. "Yeah, the ring can create anything that I imagine." Just the Hal made some balloons next to Carols head. The two laughed when one bounced off of Carol.

"So you and these other Alien officers go and protect the universe?"

"Yes I think there's three thousand, six hundred of us. Then each one gets his or her's own sector in the universe." However, soon as he spoke those words, Carol came to a realisation.

"So does that mean your not staying." Hal stared at the ground, not daring to face his girlfriend. "Hal?" The pilot could hear the hurt in Carol's voice.

"Look I don't know alright. I guess I'll get some time off from my duties. But it's impossible to say how much."

"So where does that leave us?" It was the one question Hal desperately did not want to hear. He spent the entire trip back from Ferris Aircraft thinking of an answer. Even now though he couldn't think of one. It was like a mental block preventing him from accessing the answer.

"I really don't know." He hated to say it, but that statement was all he could muster. We'll get through this though?" Carol just sat there blankly, staring off into space. "Carol?" That suddenly snapped her out of the trance.

"Yeah of course we'll get through it. Let's just change the subject, there's no use in talking about it anymore... So what mission are you on here?" The lantern was at least thankful that he didn't have to speak about his problem anymore. The faster he got on with his life the better.

"Well that's the thing... I was sent to investigate a large concentration of fear on Earth. Yet I can't for the life of me see anything wrong. In fact since those super beings stopped the Atlantean's, It's been better. Honestly I think the guardians made a mista..." Hal was left to eat his words as his television changed channels into Scarecrow addressing the world.

"Me and my big mouth..."

.

Bruce sat in front of the bat computer, with Alfred to one side. The two were going through all of Jonathan Cranes's records. The mood had improved since Bruce changed his mind on retirement, yet something was still not quite right.

"Sir there's nothing in his records to suggest Dr Crane has another safe house." Alfred said. Bruce though didn't seem to care.

"There has to be something! Crane's not an idiot, he must know that I'm on to him." Batman responded sharply. It was almost as if the billionaire was in a trance. And his only desire was to see Scarecrow brought to justice. As Bruce and Alfred continued their search in silence, the phone rang. The billionaire answered to hear Barry's voice. "Flash, what do you have?"

"Not much bats. Got a quick look at all his personal records but there's nothing concrete. Did you check his house?" Barry asked.

"Sent a couple of drones to investigate, but it had already been cleared." Bruce slammed his fist on the table, clearly frustrated. "Damn it."

"Look Bruce we'll find him. It's not like he can hide..." Flash suddenly stopped, confusing his associate. "Batman, turn on the T.V!" Bruce turned it on as he watched Crane take over every channel.

"Men, Women and Children, I am the Scarecrow." The screen suddenly changed into a man screaming and clawing against a wall. "What you are watching is just a small dosage of my fear toxin. A little concoction of my own design, built to show someone's greatest fear. In three hours I will use the Wayne Tech Cloudburst to spread my toxin through one major city's streets. To all citizens, this is your only warning. Abandon the cities, or I will unleash your greatest fears." The haunting image was gone, with normal broadcasts returning. The vigilante layer back in his chair, unsure of himself.

"What do we do?" Flash questioned the playboy.

"Tell the Central City Police to start evacuating all citizens."

"You know they still think I'm a myth right?"

"Well I guess it's time for proper introductions then." Bruce hung up and dialled Bulma's number.

"Bruce, did you just watch that?" She answered trembling.

"First off, are you safe?" The vigilante said.

"Yeah, I'm currently in capsule corp. If things go south I've got a panic room in my office. I've also got Diana, Krillin and Vegeta with me."

"That's good, how close are you with the cure?" Bulma took a deep breath before responding to that question.

"Look Bruce it's not that simple. We've managed to figure out the formula, but there's no time to make it. At least not enough to cover an entire city."

"Just do what you can." As he disconnected the call, Dick came rushing down.

"Just saw Scarecrow's message, any luck in finding him?" The young boy asked.

"Afraid not, there's nothing to suggest that Crane owns any other properties."

"Well he did work for Wayne enterprises, perhaps Scarecrows hiding out in one of those buildings?"

"I checked all buildings owned by Wayne enterprises. There isn't a single one he could be..." all of a sudden Bruce came to a realisation. "I know where he's hiding! Alfred aim Wayne Tech satellites towards the lab where Crane was held hostage." The butler nodded and did as was commanded. The screen lit up with the half burnt building. "Switch to Infared." The screen lit up with eight heat signatures.

The trio felt a humongous pressure off their backs. Though they knew the fight was only just beginning. Bruce got up and walked towards the cabinet holding his crime fighting suit. The feelings in him at that moment became very unorthodox. Almost as if the suit was staring into his eyes.

"Sir are you going out there?" Alfred asked his boss. Bruce stared back for a couple of seconds before nodding his head. Dick jumped up in the air excited.

"Alright! Batman and Robin. The dynamic duo taking their fight against crime to Gotham city streets."He yelled. Bruce and Dick suited up and walked to the Batmobile. While the former was anxious. The latter was buzzing with energy. As they entered Batman layer down some ground rules.

"If this is going to work you must adhere to these rules. Number one! Do whatever I say, whenever I say. Number two! Do not leave my sight unless I instruct you to. Number three! Only enter combat when I say, or as a last resort. Are we clear?" Bruce instructed.

"Yeah we're clear." With Batman and Robin ready, the engine roared and they were away. Neither expecting what was to come.

.

Hal and Carol were both left in a state of shock. The announcement from Scarecrow had left them both uneasy. They looked out the window to see people already leaving their homes.

"It's going to be chaos down there!" Carol whispered.

"Well at least I know where this increasing amount of fear is coming from. I better report back to the guardians on Oa." Hal responded promoting an angry response from Carol.

"Wait a second. Your not going to stop it?"

"My mission was to find out where this increase of fear is coming from. Then report back to Oa. Where does it say I have to fight a terrorist with a chemical weapon?"

"So what? Your just going to watch millions of people get hurt, or possibly even die?"

"This isn't my fight." Hal tried to turn around but Carol grabbed his arm.

"Oh no you don't get to walk away that easy, just tell me why! Why are you walking away from this?"

"Because I'm afraid!" The outburst surprised Carol who let go of his arm. "Your one of the only good things left in my life. And I'm afraid that if I fail, your going to pay the price. When those guys tried to kill you back in the airfield, I lost my marbles. I won't watch you suffer for my failures." The newly appointed green lantern was on the verge of tears. He slumped back on the sofa, reminiscing his past failures. Carol though knelt down to comfort him.

"Hal get this through your thick head, feeling fear makes you human. You don't think I'm afraid of never seeing your face again? For god sakes we're test pilots, danger is in the job description. But I rise above that fear to get the job done." Hal could feel the guilt all around him. "So don't tell me that your going to do nothing because of fear. Cause I know for a fact that the man I loved wouldn't let innocents perish."

"Look even if I did want to go a take this Scarecrow guy on. How am I going to find him? Ever heard of needle in a haystack?"

"Well if this man is threatening the world, those heroes will try and stop him. The batman seems to be staying in Gotham city, why don't you start there?" Hal kicked himself, of course Carol was right. He was given this ring to help people, no way his fears would get in the way.

"Alright, guess I'm looking for a bat."

 **So I hoped you enjoyed.**

 **reviews:**

 **Sailor Dragonball 87: No, Alfred, probably, now, no spoilers**

 **X3runner:**

 **1: Yeah when I originally watched the series I always though a great plot point would have been Chi Chi realising she can't control Gohan's life. But it really never came to be.**

 **2: Who doesn't love Alfred.**

 **corondomontes: Thanks**

 **H0ckeybeast88: Thank you**

 **Jalen Johnson:**

 **1: Yeah that was my main reason in making Kara so young.**

 **2: Yeah Dick will also meet up with them soon.**

 **Guest:**

 **1: Don't worry he hasn't**

 **2: could have been better**

 **3: I wouldn't say he hates studying. He just hates how his mum forcefully makes him study 24/7**


	46. The Man In Yellow

**Hello everyone. Man this one took some time, so I hope you liked it.**

 **1: Saw Wonder Woman and I absolutely loved it.**

 **2: And a certain character is back in Dragonball Super which I will wait until I see what he does before commenting further.**

.

Gohan and Kara flew as fast as they could towards Capsule Corp. Neither one of them said a word, both were too concerned about their current situation. The recording of that man being hit by Scarecrow's fear gas kept flashing in their minds. They couldn't just stand and watch as people got hurt. As they arrived, the two kids spotted Bulma escorting Dende somewhere.

"Gohan, Kara!" The Namekian boy shouted, who started running towards and hugging them.

"Good to see you too Dende, how have you been? Gohan asked.

"Scared with everything that's going on. Miss Briefs is just taking us all to an underground 'safe room'.

"Dende i told you, just call me Bulma." The heiress added. "By the way, I thought you two would stay away from the cities?"

"We came to help!" Kara said enthusiastically. Bulma was a little surprised to hear the kids offer their services.

"Wait, do your parents know your here?" Both children looked at each other nervously.

"Of course." Gohan lied.

"Chi Chi was ok with this?" Bulma sceptically quizzed the half Saiyan, who only nodded in response. "Fine, follow me." While Dende made his way down to the saferoom. The others walked into Bulma's office, where they met up with Krillin, Diana, Yamcha and Vegeta. Everyone was standing with the exception of Vegeta who layer on his back. Not really caring about any of this. "Alright now everyone's here, this is what we know so far. Scarecrow has a vial of fear toxin which, by using the Cloudburst will cover an entire city in it."

"Alright so how do we stop it?" Yamcha asked.

"First we need to determine where the bomb is set to go off. Once we determine where the Cloudburst is, it can be disarmed."

"And if we're too late?" Krillin added. Bulma looked around the room, before revealing three capsules.

"These capsules contain the cure for Scarecrow's fear toxin. If the worst happens then we can just replace Crane's toxin with this." Bulma explained.

"And which of you idiot's is going to be foolish enough to head into a huge cloud of toxin that reveals your biggest fear?" Vegeta asked.

"I will!" Kara announced.

"Kara we can't ask you to do that!" Diana whispered. The young girl though, remained persistent.

"It's alright, Kryptonian's have a natural defence against poison's."

"And how could you know that?"

"Trust me, people will go to crazy lengths to get a spot on the Ginyu force." The young girl smiled, and was met with a load of shocked faces.

"Well I'm sold." Yamacha bluntly said. Earning a snigger from the two children. Bulma looked displeased, but eventually got over it.

"Alright if everyone spreads out I'm sure we can find it..." Before Bulma could finish however; the wall inexplicably exploded. Sending debris flying towards everyone. Bulma got hit the worst, making her fall unconscious. Everyone else thankfully though were unhurt. No one knew where the blast came from, until they looked back. Standing where the rubble used to be, was Sinestro. The former green lantern floated down, smiling more now than he had done in years.

"Time for the Saiyan monarchy to end!" He said.

.

Bruce and Dick arrived at the remains of Wayne enterprise's lab. The burnt end of Scarecrow's hideout stuck out like a sore thumb. The sun was beginning to set as both heroes hid from two oncoming guards. Bruce looked down to see his adopted son shaking.

"It's ok to be nervous, but don't let it affect your judgment." He whispered, making the boy nod in reply. "Two guards... Ill take the left one... Be quick." They both suddenly leaped from the shadows and attacked their targets. Robin took a skilful approach by kicking the back of his knee. Then slamming his face onto the ground. Meanwhile Batman grabbed his guard's throat and hurled him towards the ground. Then punching him five times in the face for good measure.

"So you won't kill, but your fine with traumatic brain injuries?" Robin joked, earning a scowl from his adoptive father.

"Hide the bodies, i'll scout ahead." The two went their separate ways, as Bruce surveyed Crane's hideout. After entering the building he hid behind a crate, listening to two guards play cards.

"All I'm saying is that I don't want to end up like him. God knows what he saw through that gas." One of them said.

"And I'm saying that if you don't want to end up like him, stop talking about it. The boss doesn't like it when we talk negatively about him." The other responded.

"Glad I'm not Tony though. Planting that bomb then getting only an hour to get out must be horrible. By the way, do you know which city Scarecrow's gonna hit?" Bruce eagerly listened in, seeing a golden opportunity. However it never came, the two men all of a sudden stopped talking. Bruce peered round trying to catch a glimpse of the situation. To his annoyance he saw Barry standing there, with the two men now unconscious.

"No need to thank me." The speedster boasted.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Batman aggressively whispered, surprising his colleague. "Those two were about to reveal where they've hidden the bomb. Now we're running out of time... What are you even doing here? I thought I told you to help evacuate Central city?"

"Yeah but the police seem to have a handle on things. So I came to help you guys out." At that point Robin entered, exited to see the scarlet speedster.

"Flash! Great to see ya!" He said.

"Good to see you too kid. Now I'll find Scarecrow, back in a flash." He joked, running off.

.

Barry checked through all the rooms inside Crane's building. The corridors were all silent, in fact it was too quiet. In the back of his mind though, Barry knew that something was wrong. He couldn't quite put his finger on it though. Eventually though he managed to find Scarecrow sitting with his back turned away. Barry quietly crept towards him, making sure he didn't make a noise. Before turning the chair around.

"Gotcha!" He exclaimed. However the speedster was shocked to see that it had been replaced with a dummy. Before he could contemplate what happened though, Flash was hit by a puff of gas from the fake Scarecrow. He stumbled backwards, coughing several times. Barry looked behind him to see Bruce in the doorway.

"Flash, are you alright?" He asked.

"I'm fine, just a little dizzy." The detective however was unconvinced.

"You just got hit by Crane's gas, didn't you? I need you to..." Barry looked over to see his friend completely still, as if he was frozen right in place.

"Bruce?" He waved his hand in front of the caped crusader's face, but nothing changed. Barry rushed outside to no wind, bird's chirping or leaves rustling. Everything outside had been frozen. "What the hell?"

"This is your life now." A robotic voice said. The hero of Central city looked around to see the horrors of his worst night alive. The man in yellow stood smiling at him. "Hello... Flash." Barry fell backwards, he couldn't believe that the man in yellow was actually here... or wouldn't.

"No... No... It's you! Who are you?" Barry shouted. The man in yellow responded by punching him in the gut. Barry cried out in pain, and fell to the ground.

"I'm you Flash... but better. Free from your petty morals." The evil speedster said, punching Barry in the face this time. "I just came here to welcome you to your final nightmare."

"What have you done?" The man in yellow just laughed.

"Oh Flash, I didn't have to do anything. You went too fast, and now your unable to slow down." Barry started to shake, desperately looking for any signs of life. "Enjoy your eternity in hell... Barry." And in a flash the speedster vanished. In his desperation, Barry did the only thing he was good at... Running. Barry ran towards the only place he could think of, his home. In a split second he arrived at his house, barging through the door.

"Joe? Joe?" He looked on in horror though as his adoptive father. Who was also frozen in time. Barry fell to the floor and cried.

.

Bruce ran into the room where Barry had raced off to. He could tell that something had happened to the speedster.

"Flash are you alright?" He asked.

"I'm fine, just a little dizzy." Barry replied.

"You just got hit by Crane's gas, didn't you? I need you to take a minute and gather your..." Before he could finish though Barry fell backwards in a catatonic state. Bruce ran over and knew what had to happen. "Sorry Flash, but until we get the cure from Bulma. This is the only solution to stopping your nightmares." In a second Batman punched his fellow hero, knocking him out. Bruce surveyed the room, until he got a call.

"Robin to Batman. I've located a fortified door in the north end of this building. I'll wait for you and Flash down here." The boy stated.

"Flash got hit by some of Crane's fear toxin. So as of now, we're on our own." The dark knight responded. Making his way to Dick's position. "Let me take a look." Bruce then started mumbling to himself. "Alright we have a four code combination, no way we're guessing that. So the door's made from seven inch premium titanium. So if we leave two explosive batarang's on the hinges, that should get it open. However it will also gain Crane's attention..." Before he could say another word though, the door flung open. Bruce looked to the side to see Dick next to the keypad. "You guessed it? What was the combination?"

"One, Two, Three, Four." Bruce was a little shocked to say the least. However he put those thoughts to the back of his mind as they both entered the room. There was no way that Jonathan Crane was getting away this time. Just before he went down though he issued an order to Robin.

"Keep an eye out." The boy nodded as Bruce walked down the step. Edging ever closer to his target. He could just about see the back of Scarecrow's head.

"It's not everyday I compliment a man such as yourself... But I'm impressed." Scarecrow softly said. "Even after Bane broke your back, you still persist."

"It's over Crane, diffuse the Cloudburst now!" Batman threatened the man.

"If you insist." Crane went over to his keyboard and hit the 'enter' button. Which fried the entire system. The vigilante turned his enemy's chair around and punched him.

"Where's the Cloudburst? What city do you plan to attack?" Scarecrow just chuckled to himself.

"Just like a lion leading his pack, you still use brute strength to frighten your enemies. I meanwhile take a more... Subtle approach to terrifying my enemies." At that moment the doctor sprayed his toxin all over Batman's face. The dark knight dropped to one knee, starting to feel the effects. "My toxin is now filling your lungs; drowning them, showing your worst fears. I want you to be conscious for this grand finale Batman. I want you to watch a city tear itself apart." Crane looked out the small window. "Then when our world crumbles around us, and I turn my gaze to the stars beyond. The legacy of Batman will mean nothing at all."

"Not today!" Bruce responded, grabbing his enemy by the neck. Crane looked at the vigilante with fear in his eyes.

"No, I gave you enough toxin to turn eight men insane... What are you?" Bruce pulled him in closer.

"I am vengeance... I am the night... I am Batman!" The terror was now fully on show. "So I'm going to ask you again, and this time you better answer me. Where is the cloudburst?" Scarecrow went through his mind for any alternatives; other than give up the information. And only one came to mind. Crane gassed himself, leaving Bruce in complete dismay. "No!"

"Guess I'm going to miss those fireworks after all! See you at Arkham Batman!"

.

 **So hope you liked that one. Things are heating up.**

 **Reviews:**

 **X3runner:**

 **1: Yeah I always like to give everyone their own unique personality. Like batman is the brooder, Flash is the comic relief that knows when to get serious, Krillin is the scared one who despite his fears always steps up. Etc.**

 **2: Glad you like both those things.**

 **Corondomontes: Thanks**

 **H0ckeybeast88:**

 **1: Thanks so much, very high praise indeed.**

 **2: no sorry. For me having them swap abilities defeats the purpose of a crossover. It's about embracing both universes, without putting one above the other. Others might think different and that's ok. Not everyone will have the same opinion as me and that's fine. But that's where I personally stand.**

 **Jalen Johnson: Thanks though I personally can't address any of your points without going into spoilers so sorry.**

 **Warkaiser: no**

 **guest:**

 **1: Sorry to hear that.**

 **2: Who knows what the future might bring**

 **3: Hawgirl and Martian Manhunter won't show up.**

 **4: Thanks**


	47. Sinestro

**Hey everyone welcome to the next chapter. Without further ado.**

.

The heroes all stood up and stared at Sinestro, who hovered up above. Krillin, Gohan and Kara especially knew that something was wrong with the former Green Lantern. Everything from his movement to his demeanour seemed more sinister. Gohan was the first to speak up.

"Sinestro? What happened to you? Why are you in yellow?" He asked, though the son of Goku was just ignored.

"The rest of you will stand aside. My battle is with Vegeta only!" Sinestro yelled. Though to everyone's surprise it was Diana who stepped up.

"Vegeta and I may not get along, but I won't let you take him." She responded, to the dismay of Vegeta.

"Vegeta's one of us now! We will proudly stand in your way." Kara added.

"Enough!" The Saiyan prince shouted. Making everyone turn their heads towards him. "I never asked for any of you to stick up for me! I am the prince of all Saiyan's, and such things are beneath me. I would rather die than let anyone fight my battles." Vegeta hovered up in the air and powered up. His words were starting to resonate with the others. Who seemed less than pleased to have been treated in such a way. Vegeta charged in with a full force punch. Though it was easily blocked by the lantern. Sinestro then bombarded the prince with some throwing stars, which were all dodged. The two clashed, as Vegeta started to taunt his opponent. "Just like your pitiful race, this is too easy." Sinestro growled in return.

"My family? Do you even remember their faces?" He shouted at Vegeta, who laughed in response.

"No." The pain in the yellow lanterns eyes were clear. Kara instantly recognised it. The mix between suffering and complete hatred. It was a look that she was all too familiar with. The whole team was stuck between a rock and a hard place. Vegeta was a horrible man, who in most cases didn't deserve another chance. Yet he proved many times that when push comes to shove he could be a tremendous ally. Meanwhile everyone sympathised with Sinestro. However they also knew that killing the Saiyan was crossing a huge line. They all just prayed that this could end peacefully.

.

Bruce joined Dick upstairs, angry that he was unable to discover the bombs location. The two shared a look between them. Knowing what the other was thinking.

"So what do we do now?" The young boy asked.

"Right now we go to Capsule Corp and regroup." His mentor responded.

"Wait does that mean I'm going to meet the rest of your friends?"

"Allies! And yes... Robin, call GCPD and let them know Scarecrow's location." As they walked outside however they were confronted by the rest of Scarecrow's thugs. Who all aimed machine guns at them.

"Don't move!" One of them shouted. Batman and Robin raised both their hands in the air. The mercenaries moved closer towards them, not lowering their weapons for a single second. However just before they fired, a green fist swung down and knocked all of the guards out. The two looked up to see Hal Jordan float down. The green energy shone so bright it was difficult to even look at straight on. Something that the caped crusader was not used to.

"So is this one of your friends?" Dick asked. Bruce meanwhile remained emotionless.

"No... Who are you?" He asked.

"My name's H..." Hal suddenly stopped, knowing it probably wasn't a good idea to reveal his identity yet. "Green Lantern. I represent the..."

"The Green Lantern Corp... Your a bunch of cops who roam the galaxy. Protecting other species from whatever threats may be out there." Green lantern's jaw dropped after that.

"How did you know that?"

"I know some people. The better question is, why are you here?"

"Well, I came to stop the Scarecrow... But it seems that you've already got that covered. I guess you didn't need me after all, Scarecrow's stopped and the bomb's been disabled." The two heroes from Gotham looked at each other awkwardly.

"Actually we don't exactly know where the bomb is located." Robin corrected the pilot.

"Well perhaps I can help?" Hal replied. Dick looked at his adoptive father, eagerly anticipating his response. However what he heard surprised him quite a lot.

"Alright I'm willing to trust you; for the moment at least." Batman said, sounding slightly threatening. "Before though we need to make a stop. Can you take us to Capsule Corp headquarters just outside of Tokyo?"

"Sure!" Hal created a bubble round the two heroes and flew into towards their destination. After picking Barry up along the way. "Is your friend going to be alright?" The caped crusader checked his pulse.

"He should be fine, once we reach Capsule Corp at least. This bubble is being projected from your ring, yet there are no buttons on it. If I was a guessing man, I'd say you control it with your thoughts."

"Yeah, the ring projects whatever I'm thinking. In theory, I can create anything... So what's your super power. So you have super strength?"

"No."

"Are you like super intelligent?"

"No more than a regular genius."

"Well, can you fly?"

"In a plane."

"Wait a minute. Your not just some guy in a bat costume are you?" As he finished Bruce looked at him and smiled. "Are you serious... So that kid doesn't have any powers either?"

"That kid has a name you know! It's Robin!" Dick interrupted.

"Wow, this is certainly eye opening." Hal finished. The three of them powered on towards Capsule Corp headquarters. Not knowing the fight they were about to head into.

.

Sinestro and Vegeta continued to battle it out. However it was becoming obvious that Vegeta was on the offensive. The Lantern remained behind a yellow bubble, blocking all of Vegeta's punches. Who was starting to get frustrated with his opponents tactics.

"Stop being a coward and fight me like a warrior!" He yelled throwing punches like a madman. The others continued to watch in awe.

"Wow, I think Vegeta's gonna actually win." Yamaha said. However Diana shook her head in disagreement.

"No he's not." She responded, making everyone look at her in confusion. "Vegeta may be physically stronger, but Sinestro is playing this smarter. He knows that Vegeta can't break through his shield. So he is waiting for Vegeta to tire himself out. And by the looks of it that won't be too far off." Back with the battle Vegeta continued to bash the shield, with no luck. As he moved backwards, Sinestro created a sword and slashed at the prince. While he did try and dodge, the blade managed to cut his leg. The Saiyan grabbed his leg in pain. Until he let go and saw the blood on his hand. The anger started to build once again. Vegeta kept having flashbacks of his fight with Goku. He had been humiliated by a low class rat once. He was never going to let it happen again."

"You... You actually cut me?" Vegeta said in shock. "I will not let this embarrassment go unpunished!" The others look on in horror as Vegeta started to change an attack. "Galick Gun..." The purple energy formed in his hands. Lighting up the entire skyline. "Fire!" The Ki blast thundered towards Sinestro's shield. As they clashed, an explosion engulfed the air. Vegeta flew backwards panting heavily. That attack had taken almost everything out of him. However as the dust settled, everyone spotted Sinestro still in one piece. Vegeta was the most shocked at all as he sent dozens of Ki blasts towards his competitor. Sinestro though dodged them all and knocked Vegeta down with a hammer.

Vegeta now was on the defensive, trying to dodge Sinestro's newly created throwing stars. However being of the offensive for so long had left him vulnerable. It was only a matter of time before one caught Vegeta in the shoulder. This meant that he was unable to dodge the next three that came towards him. With the his entire body in excruciating pain, Vegeta fell hard onto the floor. The yellow lantern hovered above, ready to make the kill.

"This is for my family!" He yelled throwing an axe at the Saiyan. However before it could hit, Diana blocked it with her shield. "Why are you defending him? Don't you know the crimes he has committed?"

"And what about the crimes you've committed? If you kill Vegeta, how are you any better than he is?" She asked.

"Because I only kill the guilty, and his trial has ended." Both Kara and Gohan now stood in front of the Saiyan prince.

"You aren't the same person that we met on Namek." Gohan said.

"I don't think that new ring is very healthy for you." Kara joked. After a bit of hesitation Krillin and Yamcha now joined the fight. Vegeta was left gobsmacked that these people, who all of them he has tried to kill at one point would defend him so quickly? He hated to admit it, but Vegeta actually felt thankful for once.

"Fine, guess you will all die!" Sinestro shouted creating an axe and aiming it at the six fighters. However before he could hit his target, a green anvil blocked Sinestro from the heroes. Everyone looked over to see Green Lantern, Batman and Robin heading towards them. They all joined the others in defending Vegeta.

"Hey Batman, who's your new friend?" Krillin asked.

"Calls himself Green Lantern." Bruce responded. Sinestro laughed as he spotted Hal with the others.

"Hal Jordan! Come to stop me?" He questioned the young Green Lantern.

"No, I only came here to stop the bomb... But now I'm gonna help save you from yourself."

"You don't get it Jordan, I don't need saving."

"Really? Look at yourself Sinestro. How could you just betray the guardians like that?"

"The guardians?" Sinestro's voice now turned into pure anger. "After all my hard work! All of my contributions! All the times being their slave! And what did I get in return? Having to let the man who murdered my entire family live! Listen to me now Jordan! I am going to go to Oa and tear it apart, one piece after another."

"Not if I have anything to say about it."

"Give up, we outnumber you." Yamcha threatened. Sinestro though was unfazed.

"Oh I know, but I have a few ticks up my sleeve!" The yellow lantern replied. He then pressed a button on his belt, which did the unthinkable. In the distance an huge green cloud engulfed the entire city of Tokyo. All of its citizens were now under the influence of Scarecrow's fear toxin.

 **So I hoped you liked this chapter and see you next time.**

 **Reviews:**

 **Cruden: If your talking about Arcs together then probably not. If your talking about seperate then yes.**

 **X3runner:**

 **1: Yeah it was a big inspiration**

 **2: Yep**

 **DragonDave45:**

 **1: Hoped you enjoyed.**

 **2: Antimonitor is a maybe. Manhunter are a no. Cooler is a definite.**

 **H0ckeybeast88: Thanks**

 **Jalen Johnson:**

 **1: No super Vegeta just yet**

 **2: The man in yellow will come back in a flash arc yes.**

 **Corondomontes: Thanks**

 **Dark Flacon:**

 **1: Again this is an AU so anything can happen**

 **2: Hell yeah!**

 **3: Thanks**

 **Guest:**

 **1: It's about god damn time.**

 **2: That quote never ceases to amaze.**

 **3: Yeah while I will introduce other characters. GL is the last main character for a while at least.**


	48. The Godesses temple

**Hey everyone welcome to the next chapter of the Justice Warriors. Again sorry for the delay on this one. Just been unable to write as much. However it's now out so I hope you enjoyed.**

Everyone was left in disbelief at the events that unfolded. An entire city was currently tearing itself apart. And there was very little that could be done. Everyone felt the feeling of failure rush over them.

"How many?" Krillin asked. Not sure if he actually wanted to know the answer.

"Thirty eight million." Batman responded. All faces turned to the yellow lantern who laughed in response.

"You destroyed my entire planet Vegeta. Now you'll see your adopted one tear itself apart!" He taunted. With the exception of Batman everyone got into a fighting position.

"Kara do what we discussed earlier!" Diana ordered. The young Kryptonian nodded in response.

"Robin, accompany her! The Batwing in airborne, get Flash out of here too." Batman added. The sidekick wanted to argue, but knew

"I'll go too." Gohan said. As the Batwing hovered above Robin grabbed Flash and loaded him into his jet. After that he and the other two headed into the skies and towards the city. Sinestro though, didn't seem to mind what was happening in the background.

"It's already too late. Thirty eight million people are now experiencing their worst fears. And every single one of them just makes me stronger." He yelled.

"So that was your plan all along. Get Scarecrow to make a bomb, that would engulf the most populated city on earth with fear." Hal replied.

"Well that's only phase one. Phase two of my plan... You know what, I think I'm going to keep that part to myself."

"Enough of this!" Diana grunted, charging at the yellow lantern. Sinestro threw several spiked balls at the amazon warrior, who blocked them with her shield. Diana swung at her opponent. Forcing him to quickly dodge the incoming attack. Vegeta joined the fight but was easily sent flying into his female compatriot. Batman threw an explosive batarang, however it was easily brushed aside.

"Before Sinestro was going toe to toe with Vegeta. Now he has the fear of an entire city with him. How are we going to beat that?" Krillin asked.

"With teamwork." Hal responded. "Sinestro's power comes from that ring. If we separate the two then he'll be depowered.

"If we distract him, can you take off the ring?"

"Yeah, but we're gonna need something big... or powerful."

"I've got something powerful, but I can't hold it for very long." Yamcha said. "Oh and I might destroy my body in the process."

"Are you sure your up for this?" Batman questioned the man's sanity.

"Yeah sure, it's going to be fun." Hal and Krillin flew up, attacking their opponent with fury. Meanwhile Yamcha stood on the ground. His legs together and arms bent. The desert bandit powered up and charged towards his enemy. "Kaio Ken!"

"Kaio what?" Sinestro tried to ask, before being punched in the gut. Yamcha gave the lantern a quick knee, which sent him flying backwards.

"Stop this Sinestro, before it's too late." Hal pleaded with his former colleague.

"It's already too late."

.

The three kids flew towards Tokyo with great speed. They all knew that however longer it took, the more lives would be lost. Eventually they managed to reach their destination. Where Dick opened the hatch of his vehicle.

"Here take this." He said handing each of them a tiny earpiece. "It means we'll be able to communicate with each other." The two meta humans thank him. "So... Kara is it? Can you find the cloudburst?"

"Yeah I should be able to." She replied, scanning the area. Seconds passed and there was still no sign of their target. "Hey Robin, I can't find it!"

"Maybe they hid it underground?" Gohan asked.

"My X-ray vision should have still picked it up." Kara argued.

"Maybe... Is there anything that you can't see through?"

"I do have trouble seeing through lead."

"Did you just say lead?" Dick questioned her. Kara nodded, causing Dick to bring up a holographic map. "I know where the bomb is! Scarecrow has hidden it beneath the Sensõ-ji."

"What's that?" The Kryptonian asked.

"The Sensõ-ji. It is an old Buddhist temple that was used to worship the goddess of mercy, Guanyin. In the Second World War it was bombed and destroyed. To preserve it the Japanese government rebuilt it with lead, lined underneath." Gohan explained. "It's also right in the centre of Tokyo. Making it an excellent place to launch a chemical attack."

"Alright so I go in and change the toxin with one of these cures?" Kara inquired while showing the three vials. "I only need one." Kara threw the other to vials at Gohan, who caught them. "Give Flash one and keep the other for an emergency." The boy wonder nodded as Kara turned around. However just before she flew off Gohan shouted out to her.

"Be safe Kara." The young Kryptonian looked back and winked in confidence. Before flying towards her destination. Gohan flew towards the batmobile a released the cure. The antidote formed a gas which the unconscious Barry inhaled.

"Is he still out?" Dick asked.

"Yeah, he'll be alright though." The nervousness of Gohan's thoughts were starting to show. "Do you think Kara is going to be Alright?"

"Listen... I may not know her or you, but you guys have done some incredible things and survived. Compared to that, this is a walk in the park." The half Saiyan laughed at that last remark. What was he thinking? Gohan knew that Kara could easily take care of herself.

.

Kara flew towards the Sensõ-Ji, with great hurry. While going over the streets of Tokyo, she almost cried. Down in the city streets thousands of people were screaming in agony. Being traumatised by their most horrifying fears. Wherever Kara looked, all she could see was death and despair. However she knew, none of that was important right now. The only way she could help them now was to get Bulma's cure out there. Soon she arrived at the temple of the goddess Guayin. The room was full of people running around, hopelessly lost in whatever nightmare they could think of. Kara stopped as the sights reminded her of the past. Events that she wanted to forget, but couldn't.

"Kara are you there?" Robin asked over the comms.

"Yeah I'm here, the cloudburst is currently in front of me. What do I do?" The Kryptonian answered.

"Alright, listen very carefully. There should be a button on top of the cloudburst. Can you see it." The young girl looked, spotting it right away.

"I see it."

"Hold the button down." Kara did as instructed.

"Alright this is critical. Whatever happens do not let go of that button, or move the cloudburst. Either happens and the device will enter into lockdown mode for an hour."

"And I'm guessing we'll be unable to use it during that time?"

"Exactly now do you have the cure?"

"Yeah it's by my feet."

"Alright, now open the panel by..."

"Back monster!" A woman cried out, shooting at Kara. The Kryptonian easily blocking every bullet. Using her super breath, Kara knocked the woman backwards. She hated doing that to innocent people. But she knew that these people were not themselves. This whole ordeal sickened her to the core. Not even Frieza used this method of torture. Kara went to pick up the cure but could only look in horror at it.

"Robin, we have a problem." She hastily said.

"What is it?" He responded.

"A women thought I was a monster, so she shot at me. One of the bullets destroyed Bulma's cure. I'm gonna have to fly over and get another one."

"Wait! You can't move the cloudburst or let go of that button. If you do so many people will die while we wait."

"Well what other option do we have?" After a long pause Gohan had his say.

"Kara stay put... I'm going to fly over and deliver the cure." He whispered.

"What are you nuts? You do realise what flying in that cloud will do to you right?" The Kryptonian argued.

"Kara helping these people is all that matters. Besides when the cloudburst goes off, everything will be alright."

"But..."

"Look, I know your just concerned about my safety. But I can't live the rest of my life reading books. I have the power to help people. And I won't let my fears keep me from that goal. So you can try and talk me out of it. But nothing is going to stop me from helping these people." After a few seconds of silence Kara reluctantly agreed.

"Gohan... Be safe."

"I'll be there soon." The half Saiyan turned to Robin.

"Good luck." The boy wonder said. In that split second Gohan flew off into ground zero.

 **Thanks for reading I hoped you enjoyed.**

 **x3runner:**

 **1: Yeah I want to make this a running theme in this story. There will be some enemies who aren't as powerful as the heroes. But can take them down by other means.**

 **2: Can't answer that due to spoilers.**

 **3: I do enjoy writing Kara.**

 **4: Again spoilers**

 **5: Just had to include it.**

 **Dark Flacon:**

 **1: Again had to include it.**

 **2: have to wait and see**

 **3: thanks**

 **corondomontes: Thanks**

 **DragonDave45**

 **1: Yeah i see what you mean.**

 **2: Maybe. Though if we do it won't be for awhile.**

 **3: Can't get into spoilers.**

 **4: Kind of. Although they won't train as frequently, especially Clark.**

 **H0ckeybeast88: Thanks.**

 **Guest 1:**

 **1: Sorry you feel that way.**

 **2: Also sorry but I have three more arcs lined up before that.**

 **JalenJohnson:**

 **1: Glad you liked it.**

 **2: Originally I had a scene where Crane gave Sinestro the detonator to the cloudburst. But cut it due to it not fitting in well.**

 **3: Thanks**

 **The invader teen14: Yes we will.**

 **guest 2:** **Yeah a green lanterns power is only as strong as his will. Sinestros is only as strong as the fear around him.**

 **Dragon blade101: I have an explanation in a future arc which I hope will change your mind.**

 **Guest 3: (I don't know if this is multiple people or one but I'm assuming it's just one.) Haven't decided. Originally was going for a Vegeta x Bulma though I'm not sure now.**

 **Victor0606: Thanks**


	49. Gohan's fear

**Hey everyone welcome to the next chapter. So we recently just hit 400 reviews. That's so awesome. Thanks to every single one of you that have reviewed. I hope you enjoy the latest chapter.**

.

Sinestro continued to battle against the Earth's forces. With the exception of Batman, who was helping Bulma. Yamcha currently had the upper hand over his opponent. However it was clear that he was starting to tire. The desert bandit smashed Sinestro with a deadly right hook. This sent him hurtling into the ground. Sinestro stood up and found himself surrounded.

"I must admit, you earthlings are very strong... For a primitive race, that is." He reluctantly complemented.

"You fought valiantly, but for your own sake... stand down." Diana responded, pointing her sword at him. The yellow lantern gritted his teeth in anger.

"That man took the two people who cared for me most. I promise you, either he dies... or I do."

"That's not going to happen!" Hal added. Vegeta though had lost his patience.

"Enough of this!" He shouted, sending a Ki blast Sinesto's way. The yellow lantern managed to dodge. This meant that the attack actually hit Krillin, knocking him out. Sinestro and Vegeta once again went after each other, however this time Hal joined in. Yamacha and Diana stood trying to catch their breaths.

"Yamcha, can't you use the Kaio Ken to knock Sinestro out?" The amazon warrior asked.

"I can maybe use it one more time, but I'm almost out of juice. Any more and I could permanently damage my body. I've already died once, I wouldn't really like to repeat it." He replied, heavily panting. Back over at the fight Sinestro blasted Vegeta with a laser gun he created. The Saiyan prince tried to get in close. Though he couldn't find his way through the barrage of attacks. The sheer amount of force behind each attack was excruciating. Every fibre of Vegeta's body wanted him to stop. However his pride kept him going.

"You just don't know when to give up... Pathetic." Sinestro taunted his family's killer. Vegeta looked up to see a giant hand smashing him into the ground. He could feel at least two broken bones. His pale hands shook faster than anything he had ever seen before. The yellow lantern stood over him, ready for the kill. "This is for all the lives you have ruined." However before finishing Vegeta off, Sinestro felt his hands restrained. The former green lantern looked down to see handcuffs on him.

"You know it took me a while to realise. But you have to use your hands to create constructs. Sucks to be you right now." The pilot joked. Sinestro felt the anger build up inside. He was so close to his revenge, it couldn't end now.

"You'll pay for this Jordan!"

"Yeah... I don't think so. Your going to face justice for every crime you've committed. I'm taking you to the guardians."

"No!" Vegeta tried to shout, but he could only whisper. "He's mine!"

.

Gohan rocketed towards Kara and the cloudburst. The son of Goku had just one focus on his mind, getting Bulma's cure to Kara. However because the toxin was a deep shade of green, visibility was an issue. It was almost impossible to see anything more than ten feet away. Gohan kept going though. He knew that with every second he wasted, the toxin's effects would become greater. Eventually he found the Sensõ-Ji. However now the toxin was starting to take effect. Gohan looked around and saw both his parents with holes in their chests. The red blood dripped from their still corpses.

"It's not real. It's not real." The half Saiyan kept repeating to himself. Gohan kept pushing forward. He managed to spot Kara in the distance, knowing his job was almost complete. More images popped up. First it was Krillin with his arm detached. Then Flash with hand marks on his neck. Gohan finally walked past the body of Piccolo. However unlike the others Piccolo was still alive. He grabbed Gohan's ankle in desperation.

"Why?" He whispered before taking his last breath. The young boy looked down in utter horror. The man who he spent an entire year training with. The man who was like a second father to him... was gone. Gohan knew he couldn't continue any longer. So he threw the cure to Kara. However before she could catch it an energy blast ripped through her. Gohan was left speechless as her limp body fell to the ground. Behind her stood the one person that Gohan least expected... Himself. The second Gohan smirked as he saw his counterpart. Gohan's pain turned into anger as even more bodies started to pile up. Bulma... Robin... Superman. They were all dead because of him. And Gohan swore he would make things right.

The half Saiyan charged in at full speed. However with just a flick of his wrist, his counterpart swatted Gohan away. Though Gohan didn't give up. Again he charged at his evil twin. However once again he was sent flying backwards, this time into a wall. The pain rushed through Gohan's entire body, sweat dripped down his face. However Gohan kept standing back up. The son of Goku didn't know if it was willpower or just stubbornness, keeping him going. And frankly at this point he didn't even care. Gohan screamed, as he once again charged at his opponent.

.

Hal couldn't believe it. After just witnessing Sinestro pushing Vegeta all the way to his breaking point. The Saiyan prince wanted to keep fighting him. The pilot knew that if Vegeta kept going, he would surely perish. And he couldn't have something like that on his conscience.

"What are you, stupid? We caught Sinestro... It's over!" Hal shouted. Vegeta though continued to step forward.

"No... This is my fight. I will be the one to take him down!" He ordered.

"Don't be an idiot, you can barely stand as it is. How do you think you'll win?"

"Saiyan warriors thrive when pushed to our absolute limits." While this conversation was happening, Sinestro planned his escape. The yellow lantern's breath slowed, his eyes looked for an opportunity. And when Hal walked beside him, he took it. Sinestro created a dagger and dropped it on Hal's foot. This caused the green handcuffs to fade away. Vegeta launched several Ki blasts, however Sinestro created a glove and threw them all back. One smashed Vegeta into the ground at blistering speed. The other one hit Diana into her leg. The amazon screamed in pain, clutching her leg. While this was going on, Yamcha powered up again. This time he knew that it was all or nothing.

"Kaio Ken times two!" He yelled, charging towards the lantern. "Wolf fang fist!" In a flash he launched his signature move. Yamcha kicked Sinestro, followed by a barrage of punches. And finishing with a final double punch to send him flying through the air. Yamcha felt his entire body shake, that final attack had taken everything out of him. The desert bandit collapsed in exhaustion. The heat made it almost impossible to get back up. Yamcha looked forward, to see what had happened to his opponent. And to his horror he saw Sinestro still standing. Albeit having taken a lot of damage. The yellow lantern clenched his fist in pure rage.

"I'll deal with you later." He told Yamcha. Who could only look on as Sinestro walked over to Vegeta. "You had this coming." In response the Saiyan warrior spat on his enemy's shoes. "You know what, Vegeta? Underneath all that pride, your just a pathetic little prince... Weeping over his lost kingdom." Sinestro created an axe to finish Vegeta off. The yellow head glistened in the sunlight. "For my family."

.

Kara caught the cure that Gohan had thrown at her. The former Ginyu force member immediately called Robin, knowing that she had to move fast.

"Alright I've got the cure." She quickly said, wanting to get a move on.

"O.k... Open that panel and replace Scarecrow's toxin with the cure." The boy wonder responded. Kara immediately did as instructed.

"Now what?"

"Close the panel and let go of that button. The cloudburst will need a minute to start up, so just make sure it doesn't move." Kara let go of the button and immediately raced to Gohan. She knew that her best friend was going through hell right now. However Kara stopped in her tracks when she noticed the rage in his eyes. Before she could even speak a word, Gohan charged at her. The Kryptonian used her super breath to knock him back. Yet Gohan wouldn't give up, whatever he was seeing, made him enraged beyond comprehension.

"Die!" The young boy screamed and once again charge at Kara. This time though he managed to hit Kara, smashing her into the wall.

"Robin... How long left?" She stuttered before dodging an attack.

"Thirty seconds left. Wait, what's going on down there? You sound out of breath." Batman's sidekick asked.

"Oh you know just ran into a slight problem." Kara blocked a chain of attacks from her best friend. Who just wouldn't give up. Gohan powered up and readied himself for a Ki blast. Kara knew she was in a no win situation. One one hand, if she fought back. Then Gohan might end up critically injured. On the other hand, if she didn't fight back. Then the cloudburst would be destroyed.

"Masenko..." Gohan shouted. Time was running out, and Kara had to think quick. Risk her or Gohan's life. Or risk all of Tokyo's residents lives. In the end, it wasn't much of a choice at all. Kara readied herself and launched her heat vision at the half Saiyan. "Ha!" Gohan's Ki attack flew towards the red beams. Both attacks collided, blowing away all of the walls. The few people that were left, ran away screaming very loudly. The battle continued as Gohan, started to gain an upper hand. Kara kept going, giving it everything she had. Pushing her body past whatever limits she previously had. But eventually the pure rage of Gohan's masenko overpowered her heat vision.

Kara felt a humongous explosion right in front of her. The force of impact sent her flying backwards. Her body started to ache all around. Making it impossible to even stand up. The Kryptonian started to hear footsteps coming towards her. At first they were almost silent, however one after another the footsteps increased in decibels. Until eventually she looked up and saw her best friend about to do something unspeakable. Kara closed her eyes. Not wanting her last sight to be Gohan like this.

"Kara?" Gohan questioned. Kara opened her eyes to see the half Saiyan back to normal. And a huge blue cloud covering the sky. "Oh Kami... What have I done?"

"It's alright... You weren't in full control." Kara tried to comfort him. Gohan hugged his friend, while crying.

.

Sinestro was about to finish the job he spent so long obsessing over. The one thing that he wanted more than anything... Revenge. It was right there in front of him. And yet as he swung down, Sinestro spotted the blue cloud appear over Tokyo. The earthlings had used the cloudburst for their cure. However before he could even think, Hal smashed him in the back with an anvil. Sinestro stood up, now looking very infuriated.

"Stop this Sinestro, your plan is over." Hal shouted, making Sinestro howl in laughter.

"You think that this was my plan all along?" The yellow lantern responded, walking forwards. "This was just a taster of what is to come. Soon the entire universe will know the power of fear. And I will be the..." Before he could finish though, Vegeta found the strength to smash Sinestro in his back. Causing him to crash into the ground. Vegeta extended his hand, ready to finish the yellow lantern off. However before he could fire, a green energy shield surrounded the former apprentice of Abin Sur.

"Stand down... Sinestro will face judgement from the guardians." Vegeta scoffed at that statement.

"If he comes back for revenge, I'm not saving you all." The prince said. During this, Diana was helping Yamcha up. And they joined the other two.

"You know, the guardians won't be able to prosecute me if they're all dead." Sinestro mocked. Earning a confused look from the others.

"What do you mean?" Hal interrogated his former colleague.

"Let me ask you something, Jordan. How do you think I got this ring in the first place?" At that point the lightbulb switched on. Hal could barely stand as he figured it out.

"Lantern, what is it?" Diana asked.

"It's Parralax." Hal whispered. "Sinestro's just set him free."

.

 **So I hoped you enjoyed.**

 **Reviews:**

 **Victor0606: thank you**

 **X3runner: Most of this stuff would be spoiler territory. What I can say is that Chi Chi isn't affected she lives way out in the wilderness and the cloudburst only has a limited range.**

 **DragonDave45:**

 **1: I get what your going for but the fear toxin is very powerful. Even batman, one of the most disciplined people in the entire dc universe struggles against it.**

 **2: that's an interesting read.**

 **H0ckeybeast88:**

 **1: The Justice league will be formed soon**

 **2: thanks so much.**

 **Jadastroke80:**

 **1: noted**

 **2: I'll try my best**

 **3: huh haven't really though about that pair. I'll put that as a maybe.**

 **4: Sorry but no plans for that.**

 **5: Batman won't be paired with anyone.**

 **Dark Flacon: Thanks**

 **Jalen Johnson: Yeah I hope to feature that trio more in the future.**

 **Kingeddie16ne: no**

 **corondomontes: Thank you**

 **The invader teen 14: yes both Joker and Harley will feature.**

 **Yo: (great username btw) whatever happens with pairs Trunks will feature in the story.**

 **Guest:**

 **1: Yeah Yamcha won't be Yamchad as much.**

 **2: Hope you liked it.**

 **3: noted**

 **4: yes please I always loved when you put those in your reviews.**


	50. Parallax

**Hi guys so wow! 50 chapters, who would have thought. Thank so to everyone who has supported this story so far. And I can't wait to show you more of what I've got.**

 **.**

No one knew what Hal was talking about, but the look on his face said it all. Whoever Parralax was, he or she was very powerful. The only sound that could be heard was Sinestro's sinister laugh.

"That was your plan all along! Create enough fear amongst humans to release Parralax... Why would you do something like that." Hal bitterly said.

"I served those blasted guardians for years. And what did I get in return for my service? Having to watch that man walk free." Sinestro replied pointing at Vegeta. "When Parralax gets free he will fuse with the green lantern core battery. Depowering the guardians once and for..." Before he could finish though Vegeta knocked him out.

"Enough of you prattling." He shouted.

"Alright I may regret asking this, but who or what is Parralax?" Yamcha questioned the Green Lantern.

"When our universe was created seven entities were born from the emotional spectrum. Willpower, compassion, hope, rage, love, greed and fear. Parallax is the entity of fear. Since fear and willpower are opposite, it will stop at nothing to destroy our corp. The guardians locked Parallax away eons ago, until now."

"Well, we have to stop him!" Diana stated.

"Krillin's still out, and we all took a battering." Yamcha argued.

"I can help with that." Batman said, suddenly appearing from nowhere. "Don't worry Bulma is fine. She actually gave me these." In his hand a small bag of senzu beans appeared. Everyone instantly took one after the long and tiresome battle with Sinestro.

At that moment the others returned from their task. Robin and a now awakened Flash exited the Batwing. Meanwhile Gohan flew down carrying Kara over his shoulder.

"What happened to you guys?" Yamcha asked, concerned.

"Had a bit of a run in with Scarecrow's fear toxin... Don't worry about it." The young boy answered, still in shock. The rest of them listened as Hal explained the situation with Sinestro and Parallax.

"So let me get this straight. Your stopping a being, who's planning to wipe out an entire army of space cops. Count me in!" Kara excitedly said.

"No, your all staying here!" Batman exclaimed.

"What?" All three said in unison.

"We're all out of senzu beans. Your in no condition to fight." Pointing at Kara. "You've just had an hallucination of your worst nightmare." Pointing at Gohan. "And this is only your second mission." Pointing at Robin.

"Batman's right! There's nothing you can do in your current condition." Diana added. "Plus someone needs to stay behind so they can help Krillin, Bulma and the Namekians."

"But..." Robin stopped in his tracks as he saw that glare from the caped crusader. The three remained silent and just nodded their heads.

"Hang on, why should I go and protect the green lantern corp. In case you've forgotten, I'm wanted by them!" He growled.

"Help the corp... and i'll..." Hal stuttered, figuring out what to haggle with. "I'll convince the guardians to wipe your record clean." Vegeta though still looked unsure. Diana though knew how to get the prince's attention.

"Lantern, would you say that Parallax was a powerful enemy?" "Vegeta looked up, eager.

"Well it killed most of the guardians so... yeah."

"Count me in!" Vegeta suddenly yelled. Having to hold in his excitement. Everyone with the exception of Dick, Gohan and Kara. Found themselves surrounded by a green bubble. Including the unconscious Sinestro. Which shook as it took off into space. Yamacha turned green, as he almost puked.

"Attention ladies and gentlemen, this is your captain speaking. We shall be arriving at Oa in roughly thirty minutes. Please keep your seatbelt's on for the remainder of our flight. And thank you for taking choosing Green Lantern airways as your choice of flight." Hal joked, making Barry, Yamcha and Diana laugh.

"You know your alright." The speedster said. "Name's Flash, by the way.

"Green Lantern, nice to meet ya." The two shook hands. As they headed into the unknown.

.

Kilowog stood guard of the main battery along with a squirrel looking lantern called Chip. The two sat down bored out of their minds. While every lantern had to do guard duty. None of them actually wanted to do it. To them it was just a big waste of time. However if the guardians decreed something, they would all comply.

"I spy with my little eye, something beginning with... R." Chip said.

"A ring." Kilowog responded sarcastically. "Yay, it's not like we haven't done that one a million times."

"Come on Kilowog, I'm just trying to pass the time a little."

"Really? The universe is currently in a giant power struggle over Frieza's demise. And we're here on guard duty. This is pointless! It's not like Parallax is going anywhere, anytime soon." Suddenly the entire planet felt an enormous tremor. Both lanterns on guard looked up in horror to see a crack in the main battery. "Sound the alarms now! Tell the guardians Parallax is escaping!" His voice turned to panic, as he created pieces of debris to fill in the holes. Chip created a bell and rang it three times. In almost an instant the guardians and fellow green lanterns arrived at the scene.

"What happened?" A lantern by the name of Arisia questioned the two.

"We don't know! The ground started to shake... then that crack just appeared." Chip replied. The three guardians were left almost speechless when they saw their battery cracked. At that point hundreds of little bugs started to leak from the battery.

"Lanterns! Engage those monsters!" Rami shouted. The entire army charged at Parallax's monsters. Thousands of green lights burst out towards the shining yellow bugs. Causing a huge explosion of green and yellow energy.

.

Hal and the others approached Oa in blistering speed. However when they got there, the scenes were gruesome. At least a quarter of the lanterns had been wiped out. The streets were filled with blood and fire. Then they spotted it, the main battery's condition was not good.

"The core has almost been penetrated!" Hal shouted, causing Barry and Yamcha to snicker behind him. "I'm going to drop us of right in the middle of this fight. So just be prepared for a rough landing, alright?" As they all got closer the bubble started to come under heavy fire. The yellow blasts from the small bug creatures, were difficult to fight against. The sheer amount of force was challenging. For even the most experienced green lanterns sturuggled. Hal dropped the heroes from Earth off, next to Ganthet, Killowog, Chip and Arisia. "Kilowog what's the situation?"

"Nice of you to join us Jordan." The alien joked. "It's bad... The guardians are trying to reconstruct Parallax's prison. Meanwhile we're all dealing with these yellow monstrosities. Who are th..." Kilowog suddenly stopped, when he noticed Vegeta.

"Hal do you know who that man is?" Arisia quizzed the pilot.

"Yeah I know who Vegeta is. Listen, he's here to help." Hal responded.

"And why would the Saiyan prince... a fugitive by the way. Want to help us?" Hal rubbed the back of his head in guilt. Something that his fellow lanterns picked up on.

"I... may have offered him a pardon?"

"You did what?" Kilowog shouted at the top of his lungs.

"Enough!" Ganthet yelled. "It has already been done. We should focus all of our attention to the core."

"What's the plan?"

"If one of you can take me there, I can stop this once and for all." The others looked at him puzzled. Hal though knew what that meant.

"Your going to sacrifice yourself." Hal stated shocking the others.

"It's the only way." Everyone looked on in sadness. Unsurprisingly it was the human lantern who stepped up.

"Alright you guys keep fighting, I'll take Ganthet to the core." The plan was set as Hal and Ganthet made their way to their destination. Both men scared at what was to come.

.

On the Battlefield, both Vegeta and Diana were enjoying themselves very much. They were gaining a higher kill count than anyone else. While the Saiyan ducked and dived below attacks. The amazon was deflecting them with her bracelets. Vegeta smiled as he blasted one of the bugs to pieces."

"Amazon! That's two already!" He yelled.

"I'm on seventeen." She responded.

"What? I'm not letting some earthling beat me." Vegeta made short work of another two bugs. Determined not to lose. Meanwhile Batman, Flash and Yamcha were fighting with Kilowog, Chip and Arisia.

"Let's push them back!" Chip commanded, making Flash jump.

"A talking, flying squirrel... You'd think I'd be surprised." He joked. During this time he stood still. This meant that a big almost got him. If not for Batman , who threw a beatarang at the last second. Flash turned as he heard a loud crunch.

"Mind your surroundings!" The dark knight instructed.

"Yes Joe!" Barry muttered under his breath. The battle raged on with Yamcha releasing a Ki attack that took out a number of foes. However it was clear the corp started losing ground.

"You'd better hurry up Jordan." Kilowog told himself.

.

Hal and Ganthet arrived at the main core. The pilot stood in awe as he could see Parallax, closer than ever before. The bright yellow glow from Parallax almost burned his eyes.

"So what do you have planned?" Green Lantern questioned.

"I'm going to absorb the entire core. Then when Parallax has been purged release the energy back." The guardian answered.

"But that amount of power would destroy you. Way before you could release all that energy."

"I know but we all must ensure Parallax doesn't win." As he said this the crack burst opened. When the smoke cleared Parallax roared up in the sky. Ganthet got ready, however a yellow beam hit him in the shoulder. Hal ran over towards the guardian, who coughed up blood. "No... All... is lost." Hal rested him against the wall.

"Not while I'm still standing!" The pilot walked towards the bug creature, who was now turning the green lantern core, yellow. "Sorry Carol, guess I won't be coming home." Hal's bones shivered as he lifted his arm. And started absorbing the entire lantern core.

"Jordan, what are you doing? Your going to die!"

"Yeah, but it's like you said. We have to ensure that Parallax doesn't win." Hal continued as he felt the strain of what he was doing, hit him hard. The atoms in his body jumped. His heart was working overtime. And the outside of his body glowed a light green. However Parallax wasn't giving up so easily. It started to telepathically speak to the human.

"You may be full of will, Hal Jordan of Earth. But just like every other living being I've encountered, you are afraid." Suddenly Hal's vision changed. He found himself in his home. And there, right in front of him, stood the love of his life. Hal tried to walk towards her but found himself behind a wall of glass. The pilot tried to break it, however nothing he couldn't get through. The harder he punched. The stronger that glass became. Just then the door flung open, and in stepped Sinestro. The yellow Lantern didn't say anything. He just slowly walked towards the female pilot.

"Help me!" Carol kept repeating over again. Hal desperately tried to break through, but nothing he did was working. Hal could only stare a Sinestro started to choke his girlfriend. Then he looked at his ring... And started to question what he was even doing? He'd been given that ring for a reason. And he wouldn't let something like this stop him. Hal clenched his fist and suddenly made his move.

"In brightest day. In blackest night." The pilot chanted as he kept punching the glass. Sinestro looked on in horror as Hal smashed through the glass. "No evil shall escape my sight." The human's vision suddenly changed back to the main battery core on Oa. Hal let go of all other distractions, and focused on the task at hand. Parallax roared as it too was being sucked into the ring. "Let those who worship evils might!" Hal felt the entire power of will flow through his body, it was almost intoxicating. Though he knew he had to let it go. "Beware my power! Green Lanterns light!" The pilot launched the green energy back into the core. Purging Parallax, and winning the battle.

 **So I hope you enjoyed this arc as much as I have enjoyed writing it. And because it's the 50th chapter I have an announcement. After the next couple of chapters, closing off the arc. There will be another mini arc (5 chapters max) which will focus on Goku and Supermans adventures during the time they are away.**

 **Again thanks to everyone who has supported this story.**

 **Reviews:**

 **dark flacon:**

 **1: Like a lot of my villains. I didnt want Parallax to be someone you could beat with brute force. Plus I just wanted to pay homage to that famous JL scene.**

 **2: No.**

 **3: Thanks**

 **Victor0606: Glad you like it.**

 **Jadastroke80:**

 **1: Thanks**

 **2: Still undecided**

 **Dragondave45:**

 **1: We'll Parallax has been imprisoned longer than Saiyans have even existed so no he hasn't.**

 **2: No blue lanterns**

 **Berrus- Sama:** **The only thing about that is the colours don't really match. For instance a galick gun is purple which signifies love. Probably the least Vegeta thing ever.**

 **X3runner: let's just say it will play a big role later on.**

 **Sailordragonball87: undecided!**

 **Yo: I have a few ideas**

 **Guest: Yeah the Injustice 2 story just blew me away.**

 **Corondomontes: Thanks**

 **Jalen Johnson: i wanna have atrocitous show up but I don't believe he will have his own arc.**

 **Jexcel: At this point Superman is still new to all this he is nowhere near his full capabilities.**


	51. Fear Saga Aftermath part 1

**Hello everyone welcome to the next chapter. All the comic con trailers released and they were mostly amazing. Especially the Justice League one. Can't wait.**

Ganthet was left speechless. This green lantern from a primitive species, had just conjured up enough will, to do something not even the guardians could have. As the power battery turned back to a solid green. Hal turned around and slowly limped towards Ganthet.

"Think I just defeated a giant yellow bug, representing fear... There's a statement I never thought I'd say." The pilot joked, making even Ganthet laugh. Both Rami and Sayd suddenly joined them.

"We knew the ring chose wisely. Thank you Hal Jordan of Earth. We are indebted to you." Sayd said.

"It seems the ring found another Abin Sur." Ganthet added. Hal bowed in appreciation.

"However we must stay vigilant. You may have purged Parallax from the core, but it's still out there." Rami interjected.

"Parralax is an emotion. If we deny our emotions, then we're no better than machines. Remember Ganthet, when you said I didn't know what being fearless meant? Well I finally understand. It's not about denying our fear... It's about beating them." The Guardians all looked on with pride.

"Such wise words from a young man. Perhaps humans are smarter than I give them credit for." Hal thanked the guardians and walked outside. Where everyone stood staring up. As he emerged from Oa's main battery, the entire planet erupted in celebration. Every lantern from all corners cheered the pilot's success. Hal was almost in tears. Never before had he seen such a spectacle. Especially in celebration of something he did. This was a day that Hal Jordan was never going to forget.

.

Waller watched the news with anger on her face. This incident in Tokyo was starting to look like the first of many. The rest of the staff all looked on with despair in their eyes. Except Gero, who was almost smiling. Waller knew that the worst thing about this whole situation was not every life lost. But having to admit that the former red ribbon scientist was right all along.

"Gero!" She shouted out. Making the criminal run over to her.

"Yes ma'am?" He responded.

"You and Stone are being reassigned to another division. I'm officially funding project twelve." Gero again smirked, loving every minute of it.

"Thank you Miss Waller. You won't regret this decision." The head of Cadmus however didn't care about Gero's brown nosing. All she cared about was stopping anymore events like this.

"Just start by finding a suitable subject. Oh and by the way... Where the hell is Stone?" She now asked everyone. And inevitably, Silas soon barged through the door. However his cloths were all over the place. And his breathing was very hefty. Silas bent down to pick up his glasses.

"Sorry I'm late. The traffic was just..." However before he could finish, Silas noticed the crowd that had gathered. "What's going on?"

"Tokyo has just been involved in a chemical attack." One of the scienctists said. Silas looked up at the news report in despair.

"A reminder of our top story. The city of Tokyo has been hit by a chemical attack. As of now we have a confirmation of one hundred and eighty deaths. Plus many more injured." Silas turned and ran into an empty room in record time. He instantly took out his phone and dialled.

"Come on. Come on. Come on." The scientist kept repeating to himself as he waited.

"I'm sorry... The person you are trying to call, is unavailable right now..." Silas hung up as he started to cry. Though it wasn't too long until Gero barged in.

"Silas, Waller wants us to..." the criminal stopped when he noticed his partners current state. "Are you alright?"

"No." Silas replied. It was no secret that he detested Gero. But he needed someone to talk to. "My son, Victor... He's currently having a gap year. _.._ In Tokyo."

"Oh... Well I'm sure he made it out fine."

"I just phoned him and he's not answering. Though I don't know why he'd ever consider speaking to me." Gero wanted to leave, however this situation reminded him of the past. Memories he wanted to repress, but couldn't.

"Look take it from me, I once had a son... Spend as much time together as you can with him. Because one day, someone might take him from you." Silas could see the pain in his partners eyes. Which was definitely a shock.

"Thank you, Doctor Gero." As Silas walked out of the room. Gero took out an old photo of his son. Tears filled his face as he remembered the good times they had. The sadness quickly turned into anger at the one who separated them. Son Goku! Just thinking of that name, made Gero want to hurt someone. The mad scientist calmed himself, thinking of the long game. Now with project twelve funded, it was only a matter of time until vengeance was his.

.

The entire lantern corp gathered round for a ceremony. In the middle stood Bruce, Hal, Yamcha, Barry, Diana and Vegeta. Incredibly, Diana convinced the Saiyan prince to attend. Even though he felt disappointed by the lack of a good fight. The three guardians walked towards them, and gave their gratitude.

"On behalf of the entire green lantern core, we thank you all." Rami congratulated.

"Thanks to your courageous actions, the universe is still in balance." Sayd added.

"And Parallax has been stopped." Ganthet finished. The guardians all bowed before walking towards Vegeta. "Hal Jordan has told us about your request for helping us. While we can't give you a full pardon. We can at least let you roam free. Provided you do not leave the planet Earth." Vegeta wanted to bash their skulls in. However with the entire green lantern corp surrounding him, he thought better of it. "You are all welcome to stay here for however long you like."

"Thanks for your hospitality but I gotta get home and sleep. Cause I gotta really early start tomorrow." Flash responded. Causing the guardians to glance at each other.

"Don't worry, i'll take them home. By the way what will happen to Sinestro." Hal asked.

"Sinestro will pay for his crimes... We'll make sure of that." Sayd answered.

.

The next day Hal arrived back at Ferris industries. After what he had just been through. Coming home was a nice change of pace. Though this would not be a pleasant visit. The pilot started to feel nervous as he stepped into Carl Ferris's office. The CEO of Ferris Aircraft certainly looked surprised at his worker's sudden appearance.

"Hal! What can I do you for?" Carl asked.

"Morning sir. I came to give you this." The pilot replied. Handing over an envelope with a letter inside.

"What's this?"

"My resignation sir." Carl looked up, in utter shock.

"Hal... I know your one of my best pilots, but after that stunt you pulled? No company will ever want to hire you as a pilot again."

"I know that sir... But I gave it some thought. When I got suspended, you told me to learn a lesson. Only now though do I realise what you were saying. When I'm up there flying, I can't live without fear. It's what keeps me from making mistakes like that. And that's the only way I've ever been able to fly. I hope you understand." Hal expected his former boss to be infuriated. However to his surprise a big grinned formed on his face.

"Then I give you my blessing." The Green Lantern was confused by his statement. "Don't act dumb, Jordan. I know you and Carol have been dating." Hal was mildly shocked by this revelation.

"How long have you known?"

"Let's just say a while now. I always knew you were a good man Jordan. But I just needed proof." The two men shook hands as they departed. "Good luck Hal."

"You too si... Carl."

.

Gordon looked up at the bat signal burning bright. Crime had gone up ever since Bane broke Batman's back. So the GCPD's captain was currently working overtime. Gordon tried to light up a cigarette. Yet could only curse as he ran out of them.

"Probably for the best. Smoking too many of those can cause you cancer." Batman said, suddenly appearing. Gordon chuckled walking over to him.

"Yeah that's what my wife keeps telling me." Gordon responded, as he shook hands with the caped crusader. "I have to say excellent work on capturing Jonathan Crane. You've really change some minds within the police station."

"But not all of them it seems."

"Just give them all time. I bet that soon even the commissioner will be convinced." Not wanting to continue the conversation. Bruce decided to change the subject.

"I'm guessing you didn't bring me here just for pleasantries."

"No actually, i've got a case for you. Even our top forensics experts are completely stumped. Half a dozen murders in just the last three days. No weapons. No fingerprints. No DNA evidence. Nothing except this." Gordon handed the dark knight a plastic bag. In it contained a joker playing card.

"I'll look into it."

"Thanks." The lack of sleep was starting to affect Gordon, causing him to rub his eyes. However, soon as he opened them again, Batman was gone. "That's starting to really annoy me."

 **Well hope you enjoyed next chapter will see the departure of the Namekians. And a set of for the next Arc.**

 **Reviews:**

 **Jadastroke80: Yes Trunks will be in it.**

 **X3runner:**

 **1: Too bad it didn't work**

 **2: Some but not much**

 **3: No he had to give it back beforehand it killed him**

 **4: All non Saiyan Ki characters will learn it.**

 **5: I came up with the idea before that episode actually aired. Just a coincidence I guess.**

 **DragonDave45**

 **1 &2: Vegeta is Definitely pissed. **

**3: So two of those are definitely in there. However the only other thing I will say is that. Because Daekseid is basically a god the others just avoid him at all costs.**

 **Corondomontes: Thanks**

 **Dude64: Haven't decided yet.**

 **Victor0606: Thanks**

 **Sailor dragonball 87: I will bring another Human Lantern in but not for a while.**

 **Jalen Johnson:**

 **1: Thanks for noticing that**

 **2: yeah**

 **3: Glad you liked it.**

 **H0ckeybeast88: Thanks**

 **Guest 1: Yes**

 **Beerus sama:**

 **1: lol**

 **2: yeah but this was decided before that episode was done so in my continuity they can't.**

 **3: We'll at least not early dbz Vegeta.**

 **haljordan123: Glad someone noticed it.**

 **Guest 2:**

 **1: yeah love Subzero.**

 **2: :)**


	52. Fear Saga Aftermath part 2

**Hey guys so Welcome to the final chapter of the Arc. I hope you like it cause it was certainly a pain to write.**

Silas sat in his office, barely holding it together. He had finally heard news on his son, and it wasn't good at all. The scientist started to cry as he received a text from the hospital. The emotions from his past and present overwhelmed him. Silas composed himself though, as his partner walked through the door.

"Alright, I've whittled down the candidates to..." Gero stated, before seeing Silas still emotional. "I'm sorry, how's Victor?"

"Not good." Silas bluntly responded. "He's still in a coma. Third degree buns on every part of the body, besides half his face... Doctors say that if he doesn't improve in the next two weeks... Then it's likely he'll never wake up." Silas wiped his tears and readied himself.

"It's alright if you need some time off."

"No. If I did that, Waller would have both are heads." The two both chuckled. Silas realised that for the first time, they were actually getting along. "Besides we still need a candidate for project twelve." Suddenly an idea popped into Gero's head.

"Wait didn't you say that Victor suffered third degree burns throughout his entire body?"

"Yes, why?"

"What if we made your son the candidate?" The former red ribbon scientist knew he had to earn everyone's trust. And what better way than to save a family member. It was the perfect plan. Silas was left stunned by Gero's offer. "You said it yourself, he's in bad shape. Look I'm not saying that..."

"Yes." Gero was a little shocked to say the least at his fellow scientist's answer. "You're right... it is the only way to save Victor's life."

"Fantastic! You've made the right decision." The two men shook hands. Both overjoyed with their agreement. Silas was saving his sons life. And Gero was one step closer to his plan's completion.

.

TWO MONTHS LATER

Once again the heroes all gathered round Namek's dragonballs. This time though, they were accompanied by Aquaman and Mera. All of the Namekians had also gathered around. With this being their last day on Earth.

"So let me get this straight. You have these seven magic balls, that can grant any wish one desires?" Mera curiously asked.

"Well it has a few rules. Like no asking for more wishes. Or wishing someone back who's died a natural death. But other than that it's free reign." Bulma explained to the two Atlanteans. Who were very intrigued by the thought of having anything. Meanwhile the final few Namekians all joined together.

"That's seems to be everybody." The grand elder stated. "Dende I think it'd best if you lead." The Namekian boy was overjoyed that he would once again call forth Porunga. He looked over to Gohan and Kara who nodded in support. Dende cautiously stepped up, knowing this was the end of his stay on Earth.

Eternal dragon Porunga! By your name I summon you!" Dende yelled. Once again the sunset sky turned black. The seven balls glowed like a torch, shooting into earth's atmosphere. Everyone looked up at the humongous green dragon appeared in front of their eyes.

"Holy shi..." Arthur tried to say. Before realising there were kids next to him, and thinking better of it. "Ships."

"I am the eternal dragon Porunga. I shall grant you any three wishes." The dragons voice bellowed throughout the landscape.

"Wait, we only need two wishes." Dende suddenly blurted out. "Does anyone have anything they'd like to wish for?" Yamcha suddenly rushed forward.

"If I could become a billionaire, that'd be great." He inquired, earning an elbow from Bulma though. This made him shriek in pain. "What was that for?"

"I think we have more important things to wish for, rather than money." Bulma stated her case.

"Coming from the multi billionaire." He muttered under his breath. The entire group went silent, until Arthur stepped up.

"Actually, I would very much like to make a wish." Arthur took a step forward slamming his trident on the ground. "Dragon! I ask that you resurrect Queen Atlanna of Atlantis." Mera's eyes suddenly became very wide in excitement.

"It shall be done!" Porunga responded. The eyes of the wish granting dragon glowed. And within a few seconds the former queen of Atlantis was transported to her son. The Atlantean needed a few seconds to regain her bearings. Having no idea what had happened to her. Soon though she laid eyes upon her first born son, for only the second time.

"Arthur?" She whispered, absolutely stunned.

"Hello mother." He replied. The two started to cry before running towards each other and hugging. The crowd erupted in cheers, especially Mera. Who joined the other two atlantean's in their celebrations.

"Guess I'll just have to wait for my billion dollars." Yamcha joked, again earning an elbow from Bulma. "Oh come on it was just a joke." Meanwhile the Atlanteans were all reuniting.

"I don't understand, how am I here?" Atlanna inquired.

"The surface world have these seven magical orbs. They call them dragonballs, my queen. They can grant any wish one desires." Mera explained. Atlanna turned and put her hand on Arthur's cheek.

"You look just like him. He would have been so proud of you."

"I know." Arthur responded. Dende shed a tear, before being comforted by his father.

"It's time." He said quietly, making Dende turn towards the dragon.

"Porunga, for our next wish we would like you to build us a new planet Namek!" Dende ordered. Once again the dragons eyes lit.

"It has been done." Porunga stated.

"Then it is time to take our leave." The grand elder said. However before Dende could make the wish, a voice called out.

"Wait!" It yelled. Soon enough, Mr Popo and Kami landed on the ground. All the Namekians stared in astonishment at the earths guardian.

"You were born before the plague? Weren't you?" One of the Namekians inquired.

"That is correct." The guardian responded. "I never dreamed that this day would come. Being reunited with my own people. This certainly does brings back some old memories." The grand elder cautiously approached him.

"You are the one that our previous grand elder spoke of. The Namekian recruited by Zeus to guard this planet. It is an honour to meet you." Dende's father replied.

"The honour is all mine." Before the two could get into a real convertsation, Porunga stepped in.

"Listen the two of you rekindlling is nice and all. But I'm on a tight schedule, so can we get this third wish going already?" The dragon moaned. The guardians of Earth and Namek looked at the other before shaking hands.

"I do hope to see you again in the future." The grand elder stated.

"Likewise." Kami responded. His compatriot looked over towards Dende, signaling him to make the wish."

"Dragon. Please transport everyone from old Namek to new Namek." Dende asked the wish granting dragon.

"So it shall be." Porunga shouted. The massive eyes glowed for the last time. One after another, each Namekian disappeared from view. Just before he left though, Dende turned and waved at Gohan and Kara. The two waved back, smiling as Dende too was transported away. Porunga also vanished, causing the seven balls to be shot up into space. Heading towards their new home.

.

ONE YEAR LATER

Goku meditated on top of a mountain on planet Yardat. The past year had not been very eventful. Though after the battles with Raditz, Vegeta and Frieza, it was a nice change of pace. Even the Earth born Saiyan knew that he couldn't push himself too hard. Goku didn't regret not taking the dragons offer to be transported back home. However he had been here longer than expected. While the Yaradat's had cracked interstellar travel, they had no ships. Instead they relied on their instant transmission technique to travel between worlds. Goku quickly learned this technique, however he struggled to master it. Everyday he sat on the same hill, trying to lock onto a nearby Ki signature.

Goku continued his meditation, blocking out any sounds. From the wind, to surrounding wildlife. Then on a planet very far away, he felt it. The Ki signature was very tiny, but there. The father of Gohan smiled as he transported to Clarks location. Who slipped over as Goku appeared right in front of him.

"Goku, I told you not to do that! You know I don't actually have any powers right now." Superman argued.

"Sorry I forgot that red sun took your powers. But it won't happen again, cause I've got a way off this planet." Goku replied. Earning his friend's attention.

"You've located a Ki signature?"

"Yes I have! The signals faint, but it should be enough to transport us there." Both heroes turned to the Yardat family they were staying with.

"We thank you for your generous hospitality." The family all smiled.

"It's our pleasure." One of them replied. Clark put his hand on Goku's shoulder as they teleported away. However the two were shocked as they planet they arrived on wasn't anything like Yardat. The green hills had been switched by Rockey mountains. The smell of flowers had been replaced by a foul odour. The only thing that Superman was thankful for, was a yellow sun.

"What do you think happened here?" The man of steel questioned.

"It looks like this was centre stage of a battle." Goku responded. All of a sudden the two of them felt little pricks on their necks. The two soon realised that they'd been hit by a couple of darts. Goku suddenly felt dizzy, the world swirled around him. After a few seconds he collapsed. Superman though stood strong.

"That won't work on me!" The guards all soon showed up readying their Ki blasts. Any other time a Clark could have incapacitated them all. However after any entire year with a red sun, he was drained. Meaning he had to surrender. One of the guards handcuffed Clark and taunted him.

"It seems we've found some more warriors. Welcome to Warworld!"

 **So as you've be just seen the next Arc will be the Warworld Arc and (for the one percent who haven't figured it out.) Mongul will be the main villain. Anyway hoped you enjoyed.**

 **Reviews:**

 **Jadastroke80: Demi Saiyan. Whatever I decide with Trunks, Vegeta will be his father.**

 **Cruden: Joker will appear but not for a while. I included that science for two reasons.**

 **1: to let people know joker existed in this universe**

 **2: because the arc I have planed requires them to have a history.**

 **X3runner:**

 **1: While I kind of toyed with the idea I didn't want to make the heroes look too much like the viallains.**

 **2: I wouldn't say they're friends yet. But they definetly will get there.**

 **3: Thanks**

 **Nanomax: I'm not accepting OCs sorry.**

 **DragonDave45:**

 **1: We won't see Parallax return as a villain. The point I was trying to make was we need fear in our lives sometimes.**

 **2: After this Arc**

 **3: It definitely spreads to the furthest reaches of the universe. However most of those planets are under Frieza force rules.**

 **Victor0606: after this arc.**

 **Jack905: Just Trunks**

 **corondomontes: Thanks**

 **Jalen Johnson: The Joker arc won't be for a while just FYI.**

 **The invader teen 14: The squad will appear but I haven't decide on the cast.**

 **Guest 1:**

 **1: Soon (Sorry can't give any more away.)**

 **2: Definetly not something more than a minor cameo appearance.**

 **Guest 2:**

 **1: I know Beerus and whis will appear. I'm not sure if I'm going past BOG**

 **2: not sure**

 **3: 1 2 3 and red definetly. Not 4. Maybe Blue**

 **Guest 3: No**

 **Guest 4:**

 **1: Yeah**

 **2: No he won't**

 **3: I hope I don't dissapoint**

 **4: he will but not for a while.**


	53. Warworld Saga: Chained

**Hey everyone, Welcome to another chapter. Apologies it's almost been two weeks since I've updated. Stuff just got in the way. So I won't keep you waiting.**

Goku woke up with a terrible headache, and his hands chained to the wall. The entire room was extremely dark, however he managed to gain his bearings. From what he could see, this was definitely a dungeon of some sorts. The Saiyan tried desperately to break free of his chains, with no success.

"Don't bother. The Guards say that these chains are made from Katchin. Supposedly it's the strongest material in our universe." A familiar voice called out.

"Superman, you know where we are?" Goku responded.

"When escorting us to our cells, one of the guards called this place 'Warworld'. Though I have no idea how far away from Earth it is." Goku noticed that the Kryptonian sounded in pain.

"Did they hurt you?"

"Couple of bruises, but I'm ok. Just need to figure out how to escape."

"Well look on the bright side..."

"Bright side? We're currently tied up, someplace... I have no idea where. We have no communication with anyone on Earth. Besides even if we did, nobody could reach us. And I can't fully heal, due to no sunlight. If you have a bright side to this godawful situation. I would very much like to hear it." The Saiyan warrior was very shocked by his friends outburst.

"We're still alive aren't we? We've been in worse situations than this. Just keep calm and this whole thing will work out." Superman though still wasn't convinced by that statement.

"Ignorance sure is bliss."

"I... I don't actually know what that means."

.

During this discussion, the various generals of Warworld gathered round to discuss their next move. In the room we're various aliens, from different galaxies. This included a very old Namekian. This being was Pale green with wrinkles covering his entire body. The Namekian stood up, to address every other general.

"Shall we begin?" He said, sitting down. "I purpose we strike the..."

"Objection! A Namekian has no right to discuss such important military matters." One of the generals interrupted.

"Tecumseh! Slug over here has earned his right to sit at this table." Another general replied to him.

"Blasphemy! I have no idea what our emperor was thinking, buts it's clear he made a mistake!" Just as he said that, the doors flung open. In stepped a very muscular alien with Yellow skin and red eyes. To his side stepped his right hand man, a metallic robot with yellow sunglasses. With every step they took, the generals became more agitated. The fear of Tecumseh, especially increased exponentially.

"What was that?" The yellow leader asked.

"Lord Mongol... We weren't expecting you back for another couple of days." Tecumseh nervously said.

"Me and Maxima came to a... mutual agreement. Now what did you just say?" Slug knew that you could have cut the tension with a knife. Tecumseh though could only mumble syllables. "Cause to me it sounded like you said 'I made a mistake'."

"Well yes... I did." Mongul smiled at his general. "Please my emperor, it won't happen again."

"No... it won't." All of a sudden Mongul grabbed Tecumseh's throats and slammed him into the ground. Slamming his fist into the generals face. One after another, each punch caused more damage onto his face. Blue blood smeared all onto Mongul's fingers. "You... do not... ever get to... question me!" The emperor of Warworld kept at it until there was nothing left to hit. The entire room fell silent, terrified at their leader. "Eradicator!"

"Yes sir?" The machine answered.

"Please remove the body." Mongul ordered.

"At once my lord." While the Eradicator moved Tecumseh's body. Mongul sat on his chair, looking over the generals. "So Slug, what do you purpose?" Lord Slug had to force the words out of his mouth.

"Well... I purpose that we strike Cooler's fleet when they reach our sector. He may be powerful, but our entire armada should overwhelm him." He carefully explained.

"And what of Cooler himself?" One of the generals inquired.

"That's where this plan gets complicated. Cooler is supposedly more powerful than Frieza. And we know not even Emperor Mongul could defeat him. So I purpose we find the Saiyan that defeated Frieza." Loud murmurs filled the room. "If this Saiyan could kill Frieza, then surely he could defeat Cooler?"

"These are all still just rumours!" Another General called Ewell, blurted out. "Besides, even if this Saiyan did survive Namek's explosion, we have no idea where he is. I suggest we use a more cunning approach. We should send one of our spies to poison Cooler, when he least expects it."

"And if these spies get caught, then our entire operation is doomed."

"So its better to rely on fantasies."

"Enough!" Mongul shouted, silencing the two generals. "We will start discussing plans to attack Coolers armada." Ewell tried to speak out, but Mongul raised his hand, stopping him. "As for Cooler... I believe I've found a way to defeat him, once and for all. Courtesy of one of our newest prisoners, of course." Just as Mongul finished a muscular pink alien burst through the door.

"My lords..." The alien stopped yelling when he saw his emperor, staring at him. "Emperor Mongul? I... had no idea you..."

"You dare speak to your emperor, peasant?" Slug angrily asked. The leader of Warworld however raised his hand, stopping Slug from speaking.

"Slug... that is no way to treat our guest." Mongul said, turning back to the guard. "I do apologise for my colleagues audacity. Please, start from the beginning." The alien had to collect his thoughts.

"Right... My name is Sterling... We have just captured two men trespassing." He nervously informed the leaders.

"Alright... but why come to us. Isn't this a job for law enforcement?"

"Usually yes. However in this instance I thought it'd be best to inform you. One is a Saiyan. While the other is a Kryptonian." The news certainly sent shockwaves throughout. Even Mongul looked on in amazement.

"Saiyans and Kryptonians working together? I never thought I'd ever see the day. Please take me to their cells!" The guard nodded walking out of the room, quickly followed by Mongul. No one else even dared to speak. They knew this could could only spell trouble.

.

Inside the dungeon below Warworld's surface, Goku and superman were suddenly woken by a noise. They tried to move towards the door, but suddenly remembered being chained up. They could only watch as the door flung open. Walking in were two aliens. One was the guard that brought them here. The other one, they had never met however.

"Leave us!" The newer one commanded. Causing the guard to nod his head and exit. The yellow alien step forward. Getting a closer look at the Earth born Saiyan. "So you two were the ones who teleported onto my planet. My name is Mongul, I'm the emperor of Warworld. I must apologise for locking you up. It's nothing personal, we just have to be sure. I must say it's extremely rare for Saiyans and Kryptonians to be working together. If you don't mind me asking, what's your stories?" There was a moment of silence between the pair. Neither knowing wether they should answer. Until Goku spilled the beans.

"We were both raised on another planet." He responded.

"Oh, which one?" Neither one spoke up. They could both tell that this man was not being completely upfront with them. "It doesn't matter. My guards said you teleported onto this planet. Only the Yardat's are capable of that technique." Goku and Superman both looked slightly scared at the prospect of Yardat in danger. "It matters not. I have no interest with your people." A sigh of relief came from both heroes.

"Please we mean you no harm. Release us and that will be the end of it." Superman pleaded.

"You see I would, but your Saiyan friend over here interests me quite a bit." Mongul now focused his attention on the father of Gohan. "What is your name?"

"Goku. Son Goku."

"Well Son Goku. There aren't many Saiyans left in the entire universe. However there was one that managed to defeat Frieza. You wouldn't happen to be that person." Mongul desperately wanted to know.

"Let's say I was, why do you want to know?"

"It's simple... if you were, I'd need your help." This certainly got Goku interested. "You see the Frieza force sooner or later will attack us. But for the first time, they are vulnerable. The Saiyan who bested Frieza in combat would be a tremendous ally to us."

"If Frieza was defeated, then why are you worried about the Frieza force?" Superman asked. Making Mongul laugh very loudly.

"You seriously have no idea, do you?" He replied. "Frieza maybe the most ruthless, but he isn't the most powerful!" Both men looked at the other in total shock.

"Frieza told us he was the most powerful in the universe!"

"Oh I'm sure he likes... or liked, to boast about being the strongest. However that privilege goes to his father, King Cold. Then a close second is his older brother, Cooler."

"So they're even stronger than Frieza? Now I'm excited!" Goku happily said. Giving Mongul an idea.

"Tell you what? You help me defeat Cooler, and I'll let you fight till your hearts content." The emperor of Warworld proposed.

"What do you mean?"

"We call this planet Warworld, because we host a fight everyday. Our crime rate is practically zero. All thanks to the fact that anyone can do it. No matter how powerful that person may be. So what do you say?" Goku didn't even need a second to answer.

"Yes!"

"Excellent!" Mongul turned and walked away, smirking. He was one step closer to finishing off King Cold forever.

 **So I hoped you enjoyed.**

 **Reviews:**

 **Dark Flacon: While it will be explained. Power levels won't follow the show. So it'd be better to expand your perceptions on power levels.**

 **Jadastroke80: If your asking if broly will appear then yes.**

 **Kingeddie16ne:**

 **1: I don't know if I'll go past BOG**

 **2: Who knows it's been nearly a year and a half, and I've done four arcs. So maybe 2019, possibly 20.**

 **3: While I will take some elements from that arc. I won't be doing it.**

 **4: Not sure**

 **X3runner:**

 **1: will delve into that**

 **2: Can't spoil that**

 **3: some of the movies, not the time patrol.**

 **4: I honestly haven't thought about that.**

 **DragonDave45: While I thought the YJ Warworld was interesting, nothing beats the original.**

 **Victor0606: thanks**

 **Celestial glowhead: Yeah its such a great team up.**

 **Jack905: Thanks**

 **Corondomontes: Thank you**

 **Yo: If your talking about a harem, then no. If your talking about one of them going out with Vegeta then another later on, then I'll think about it.**

 **Guest 1: Yes! I'm so excited to introduce them soon.**

 **Guest 2:**

 **1: Glad you enjoyed it**

 **2: what will happen?**

 **3: it will be so good.**

 **Jalen Johnson: Roughly. Could be more or even less. But it won't be nearly as long as th Saiyan or Frieza arcs.**

 **Sailordragonball87: No this is pre crisis Warworld.**

 **Nanomax: ?**

 **WinterTaleFairy: Thanks, but I did already know this. (Not trying to sound rude).**

 **Just Another Guest:**

 **1: Yes but it won't be the team you know.**

 **2: There will be infinite universes in this story, though there are 52 that are connected.**


	54. Undercover

**Hi everyone welcome to the next chapter. Huge apologies about how long this took. I will be totally honest. I had the whole thing written out, but just didn't like where I was going with this arc. So I scrapped the whole chapter from the ground up. The arc as a whole though is still mostly similar. So don't worry.**

.

Two knocks. That was the sound bellowing throughout Sterling's home. They were both soft and firm at the same time. The guard walked to open his door. Instantly he dropped to his knees, as Mongul stood before him. The sweat began dripping down his face.

"Emperor Mongul, you come to my home?" The alien inquired. Making the leader of Warworld laugh at his question.

"Please stand up." He requested. Wanting to ensure his safety, Sterling instantly stood up. The nerves made him want to start shaking. "Relax, you are not under any investigation. As the emperor, I would very much like to 'mingle' with my subjects. And seeing as my generals treated you with such disrespect earlier. I decided that you would be the perfect choice for this, 'experiment' as it were." The shock on Sterling's face said it all. There was no way he'd have ever thought his day would turn out this way.

"Please come in." The emperor stomped through Sterling's door. His huge body almost breaking the wall in half. As they both entered the kitchen, Sterling's wife turned around, and dropped a plate in shock. The wife of Sterling instantly flung herself to the ground, thinking she wasn't worthy. "Lana dear, emperor Mongul is having dinner with us tonight." After a lengthy pause she finally spoke up.

"Y... yes, dear." Lana stuttered. "I'm making roasted Kronenburg tonight." This made Mongul lick his lips.

"My favourite." He proclaimed.

.

After their meal, Sterling began telling Mongul and Lana stories of his past.

"And so after all that, Tucemesh shows up and blames him for the entire fire!" Mongul started to howl in laughter. Clearly having a fantastic time.

"I have to say, it's so nice, taking a break from the office." Mongul said.

"It must be so stressful running the entire world." Lana responded.

"Very! Managing an army, dealing with everyone's requests and running all the fights are hard enough on their own. All of them together? That's damn near impossible." The two civilians were quite surprised by Monguls honesty. It didn't feel like something a dictator would do. "However I get the job done... No matter the cost." An uncomfortable feeling began sweeping the room. Neither civilians dared to ask what he meant by that. "Anyway, I have an important meeting now, so I must unfortunately leave." The yellow behemoth started to walk away.

"Your welcome back anytime."

"Thank you. Oh by the way, please come to the arena tomorrow. The fights will certainly be a killer." Mongul said his farewells, walking through the door, and slamming it shut behind him. Sterling looked through the keyhole, making sure that he had disappeared from view. Lana walked towards him nervously.

"Is he gone?" She asked.

"Yeah, he's gone." He replied. Soon as the coast was clear, they both pulled a green ring out of their pockets. A bright glow suddenly surrounded the room. In the aftermath, two green lantern uniforms appeared on them. "Well that was lovely meal honey."

"Know what Kilowog? You can be a giant ass sometimes."

"All part of my charm." The two had a chuckle between them. Before making sure they got back to business. "Arisia, I'm gonna phone him." The female lantern gave the go ahead. Causing Kilowog to call one of his newest friends. "Jordan it's me, are you there?" After a brief silence, the two sighed when they heard Hal Jordan's voice.

"It's good to hear from you man. Any updates since the last time we spoke?" The human green lantern inquired.

"You can say that again." Kilowog joked. "I had a little chat with our friend emperor Mongul." This very much shocked Hal.

"Wait, really? Are you two O.K?"

"Yeah we're fine. He only came to gain support from the lower class people. Whatever good that would do." This made Hal start to wonder.

"Yeah, can I ask you something Kilowog. If Mongul treats his people so bad, why don't they get rid of him? I mean, on Earth there has been a lot of revolutions when dictators go too far."

"Because without him, the Frieza force probably would have taken over this planet a very long time ago. Yet they all fail to realise that they've just replaced one dictator with another. You commit even theft and Mongul will send you into his gladiator battles."

"Alright so he's space Nepoleon then." Kilowog was very confused by this reference. "Anything else to report."

"Actually yes there is! Your earthling friends said that Frieza was defeated by a Saiyan and Kryptonian, right?"

"Yeah." Hal sounded very skeptical.

"Mongul's captured them." Hal's heart skipped a beat. If the rumours were true about how powerful those two were... Then Mongul would have a weapon that not even the guardians could be able to handle.

"Are you sure it's them?"

"Listen kid, it's not everyday that Saiyan's and Kryptonian's can stand being in the same room as each other. Let alone helping the other out. I was outside when Mongul spoke with them. I believe the Saiyan's said his name was Son Goku, ring any bells?" Hal couldn't deny it any longer.

"Yeah that's him... This is bad." Kilowog looked towards Arisia, both very concerned. "We need to get them out, now." The two undercover green lanterns looked up in surprise.

"We've been undercover for six months now. You want us to waste all that time on rescuing two men?" Arisia demanded an answer from the former pilot.

"These guys defeated Frieza. If Mongul has them under his thumb, then no one in the universe is safe... Listen if this is too much for you guys, me and Chip can certainly do it." Hal proposed.

"Don't be stupid kid, you wouldn't get anywhere near the planet without being detected." Kilowog argued. "Me and Arisia have been invited to watch the fight tomorrow. We'll use the crowds to sneak in and break them out. Kilowog could tell his human friend was unsure of his plan, but eventually agreed.

"Alright, just remember we're here if you need us." And with that final reminder, Hal hung up. Kilowog turned back to his undercover partner, who patiently waited for an opportunity.

"So how are we going to break them out?" She asked, earning a smile from her compatriot.

.

Clark paced up and down his cell, for what he thought was hours. Goku had been taken to meet with Mongul, probably about the attack on Cooler. Even after spending an entire day inside this cell, it wasn't any more relaxing. The sound of tiny rat like creatures, sent tingles down Superman's spine. The damp floor made sleeping on it, barely possible. With every passing second, the more anxious Clark became. Something about this whole situation didn't sit right with him. Thankfully Goku soon returned to their cell.

"You alright?" Superman desperately wanted to know. Though just by looking at him, Clark could tell he was over the moon. "What happened?"

"Mongul would like us to join his attack against Cooler in a weeks time. However before, he would like to see our powers up close. So I promised him, we would participate in one of his arena fights." Goku responded, angering the Kryptonian.

"Hang on, I thought you were going off to defeat Cooler?"

"Well Mongul said he needs all help, possible. So I told him that you'd be more than happy to come along." The man of steel was dumbfounded. He always knew that Goku wasn't the smartest person, but this was on a whole other level of idiocy.

"Goku, ask yourself this. What do you expect will happen when Cooler is finally defeated?" The Saiyan shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know. We put him in one of these cages?"

"You really are naive Goku, so let me put it this way." The father of Gohan looked on in confusion. Not understanding what the word 'naive' meant. "Mongul is an emperor, and as such, he will destroy any threat to his kingdom. For instance, Mongul kept us alive because he believes we aren't after his throne. However we know that Frieza's family basically rules the universe. So if Cooler is knocking on his doorstep, Mongul will try to eliminate that threat." Goku though was very nonchalant about the whole situation.

"Look... I know having fun isn't your thing, and all. But I've spoken to Mongul. And he seems like a stand up guy."

"Firstly, I know how to have fun. Secondly, I take this seriously because these kind of situations demands it." Clark pointed to the 'S' on his chest. "This symbol should be used to give people hope. Thirdly you can't spend your entire life just looking for fights. Cause eventually it will cost more than just your life. And lastly, you've known Mongul for a day. There is no way that you could know everything about him in such a short amount of time." The two were suddenly interrupted by an alien who walked into the room.

"We're ready for the Kryptonian!" She eagerly stated.

"Wait, ready for what?" Superman said, eagerly waiting for an answer. He turned to Goku, who had a guilty look on his face.

"You know I said that Mongul wanted to test our skills? Well he wants to test them now." Goku innocently responded. Superman however, now had an enraged look on his face. "I was going to tell you, but we got distracted." Clark slowly walked towards the door.

"Just remember what I said Goku." At that instant, Superman departed. Knowing that he was in for a very tough fight.

 **Hope you enjoyed.**

 **Reviews:**

 **Justanotherguest:**

 **1: Yes though it won't be the same team.**

 **2: There are infinite worlds though their are 52 connected with each other. This will be explained fully later on.**

 **Dragondave45: Darkseid is not involved, nobody messes with him.**

 **X3runner:**

 **1: While that is certainly funny, we won't actually meet maxima in person.**

 **2: Individual**

 **dark Flacon: Thanks**

 **Jack905: I hope so**

 **corondomontes: Thank you.**

 **Victor0606: Thanks**

 **Guest 1: Some of them.**

 **Jalen Johnson: Yes Darkseid will appear but not for a long time.**

 **Guest 2:**

 **1: Glad I surprised you.**

 **2: Ahh you picke up on it!**

 **Guest 3: Mostly Canon, though there will be some changes.**

 **Jadastroke80: Thanks**


	55. Gladiator Fights

**Hey everyone welcome to the next chapter. This one was so fun to write, mainly because of the fight scene. Reading other stories has certainly helped me write action scenes better. So I hope you enjoyed.**

 **.**

The amount of people who wanted to watch a simple fight was mesmerising. At least in Kilowog's eyes. It was like a stampede, all to get the best seats. The sun blazed down onto Warworld. The perfect conditions for two challengers to go all out. Kilowog looked around for an opening. When it presented itself, he darted down into an ally and contacted his partner.

"Arisia, you in?" He quizzed the female green lantern.

"Yeah I'm in, but there's some bad news." She responded. "They've already preparing the Kryptonian for his fight. Plus the Saiyan is too heavily guarded for me not to get caught. Kilowog gritted his teeth, knowing the situation was bad. The pink alien looked around, just to be safe.

"Don't risk it! If you have to, leave the Saiyan and wait for his friend." It wasn't how he wanted things to play out, but desperate times called for some sacrifices.

"Copy that! Where are you currently?" Kilowog poked his head out of the alley to gain his bearings.

"Just outside the stadium, should be there any moment. Listen, if you get spotted..." Arisia though wasn't interested in having this conversation.

"I won't..."

"Look all I'm asking is for you to wear a mask." Eventually even Arisia had to concede.

"Fine, I'll wear a mask. Though I still won't be needing it." Kilowog smiled as he disconnected the call. The undercover green lantern soon made his way into the stadium. The crowd were on their feet as Mongul appeared from his private balcony. Kilowog noticed that there were more guards than usual. Probably in case the two targets decided to go rogue. The emperor silenced the crowd as he started talking.

"Thank you all for being here today. When I first became your emperor, it terrified me. How could Someone like me run an entire planet? However your support and patience got us through the toughest of times. So to say thanks for all your support, I have a treat lined up. Today we have not one, but two fights for your amusement. Four very capable warriors are ready... So without further ado." Mongul signalled the guards who created a force field. Which separated the arena from its crowd.

"Good afternoon ladies and gentlemen, and welcome to the double trouble brawl. Today four contestants will battle it out in two matches, all for your amusement!" A voice announced over the speakers. "And it gets even better! Today will see the rivalry between Saiyan's and Kryptonian's reignited. So shall we begin?" The crowd once again erupted in cheers. "Very well. In this corner, from our scientific friends, the last son of Kyrpton. Superman!" The man of tomorrow appeared to a slew of cheers. Kilowog looked down, inspecting one of the men he had heard so much about. "And in this corner, former leader of the Crusher Corps. Give it up for the Tyrannical... Turles!"

.

Superman was left in shock. The man who stood in front of him looked exactly like Goku. Though he knew it couldn't have been. The announcer called him 'Turles'. Who was he though? Many theories certainly came to mind. The most plausible idea was Goku's brother? However the man of steel remembered his friend's story about Raditz. Who said that Goku was his only brother. Though maybe Raditz was also unaware of this doppelgängers existence. The Saiyan entered, taking a long look at Clark.

"You know Kryptonian, I just like to say that this isn't personal." Turles shouted. Superman was certainly surprised by his statement.

"I thought all Saiyans hated Kryptonians?" He replied.

"Not all of us despised your race. Some of us thought that you might have been useful allies, taking down Frieza. It was a shame though our races couldn't get along." Turles and Clark walked towards the other, to the crowds delight.

"Listen we don't have to fight."

"I'm afraid we do. They have a barrier around the stadium, making sure no one leaves. That means the only way there letting us out, is if we fight." The man of steel used his super vision to look for any gapes. Only to realise the truth of what Turles said, there was no way out. Even though it was barbaric, Clark knew he had to fight. The two got into their fighting stances, ready for what was about to happen. Silence started to creep in as the countdown commences. Ten... Nine... Eight... Clark wiped a few drops of sweat, off his forehead. Seven... Six... Five... Turles gulped, knowing this could be his last fight. Four... Three... Both sets of eyes locked onto the other. Two... One.

A huge horn blew, signalling the start. Turles was the first to make a move, high kicking his opponent. Clark barely had enough time to dodge, quickly jumping out of the way. However it wasn't too long before Turles landed a right hook. Smashing Superman into the ground. Clark felt the full force of that punch, causing him to yell in pain. Turles meanwhile was laughing at his opponents misfortune.

"You've been without sunlight for a long time Kryptonian, that gives me the advantage." Turles mocked the man of tomorrow, before trying to crush him. Though Clark saw it coming and rolled over, dodging the attack. The hero then used his super breath to send his enemy flying across the stadium. Causing the crowd to erupt with cheers.

"Maybe I have been away from a yellow sun for a while. But I still got what it takes to win." Superman argued flying towards Turles. Who jumped over Superman, causing him to smash into the arena's barrier. The low class Saiyan then created one of his Ki blasts, landing a direct hit. Turles knew that the yellow sun would rejuvenate his competitor's powers. So he had to finish him off quickly. Turles charged in once again, sending a right hook towards Clark's way.

That's when the Kryptonian suddenly realised Turles stratagy. While he was well trained he only ever used two or three punches. All he had to do was see which one Turles would use, and counter it. Either the right hook, high kick or Ki blast. Superman waited for his opponent to launch a Ki blast. Turles did just a he had expected. This made superman fly to the side just as he fired it. For a brief moment Turles was compromised, so Clark aimed his heat vision at the Saiyan's shoulder. The former leader of Crusher Corps yelled in pain, kneeling down.

"Please for your own sake, surrender." The son of Jor El pleaded. Turles though stood up, albeit struggling.

"I've been called a lot of things in the past, low class, thief, scum... Above all else though, I'm a survivor. I know what will happen if I fail to defeat you. And if there is a god, I pray to him that doesn't happen." Turles once again charged in with a high kick. However faster than even Turles could see, Superman grabbed his leg and threw him across the arena. Tiredness and pain started to overtake the Saiyan's body. Turles though tried one last attack. He charged at his enemy a little slower than before, making it look like a right hook attack. However when he was almost there, Turles sped up and created a ball of Ki. The attack plummeted against Superman's face. Causing him to soar backwards. A huge cloud of dust formed, causing an awkward silence in the crowd. The former Crusher Corps leader gave it everything he had. However when the dust cleared, Turles was shocked to see it hadn't been enough. Clark emerged from the rubble, without any serious damage. Turles laughed as he collapsed to the ground.

"I have to say Kryptonian, that was one hell of a fight." He remarked, before falling unconscious. The crowd roared as Superman was declared the winner. Though Clark didn't care, he never even wanted to play their stupid game. All he really cared about was getting home. However just as he started walking away, Superman soon realised that his ordeal wasn't over. He noticed that the crowd were all looking towards Mongul. The emperor suddenly stood up, his yellow skin blending in with Warworld's sun. Mongul had made some sort of decision as he put his thumb down. The crowd erupted in cheer. While Clark didn't know what thumbs down meant, he had a very good idea.

"No!" Clark firmly shouted, silencing the crowd for a couple of seconds. Before a series of boos were the only thing that could be heard.

"Kill him!" A couple of the people yelled out in response. Clark looked around horrified, he did everything right. He stood strong and only got into conflict as a last resort. Hell, he even refused to cross the line. So why was the crowd so against him. Before a riot started however, Mongul raised his hand, silencing the crowd.

"Now we all know the rules ladies and gentlemen. A contestant doesn't have to go with my advice. Though this is the first time it's happened. Anyhow, we can at least all agree that was an incredible battle." Mongul sated, trying to improve the crowds mood, with little success. As the last son of Krypton walked off, boos began to ring out again. Clark left with a tear in his eye. It was one thing to lose against someone like Vegeta or Frieza. However it was another to lose support of the people he tried protecting so hard.

.

Goku stepped onto the battlefield, unaware of previous events. To him, this was just an ordinary battle. There was a very small gust, but other than that, the weather remained perfect. The crowd gave a huge roar as Goku's name was announced.

"In this corner, from planet Vegeta. A low class Saiyan warrior who protects his adopted planet. Son Goku!" Goku smiled and waved to the crowd. This stadium here was certainly bigger than the world martial arts one. "And in this corner, you all know and love him. A killer robot created from the top scientists of Krypton. The Eradicator!" The android stepped out, onto the stage. While the crowd gave a standing ovation, Eradicator only cared about Goku. His eyes fixated on the low class warrior.

"Hey Eradicator! Let's give it our all!" Goku said to his opponent. The Kryptonian android didn't care what his competitor said however. In his eyes, Goku was just another objective. The silence certainly surprised Goku. "Not much of a talker are you?" Again, Eradicator remained silent as a mouse. They were interrupted however by Warworld's announcer.

"Competitors ready!" He announced. This made both warriors take up their fighting stances. Goku was the first, taking up his usual position. Though soon as he got positioned, Eradicator copied his exact form. The former world martial arts champion was stunned. In that brief moment he let his guard down. This gave the android an opportunity to strike. Slamming his fist into Goku's gut. Causing him to fly backwards. The Saiyan stared at his opponent, knowing the fight would be intense.

.

Clark walked down the hall, with two guards in front and behind. The Kryptonian had not said a word since his fight with Turles. Who had been taken away the other side. The situation looked dire. Goku was oblivious to what was happening, and everyone else was against him. He had never felt so alone before. Even in his darkest moments, Ma and Pa Kent always were the light he needed. Now one was halfway across the galaxy. And the other was gone forever.

The guards eventually stopped when they arrived at his cell. However before the first guard could unlock his door, a green fist knocked him out. The other guard turned and tried to fire. However another green fist knocked him out. Superman got into a fighting stance, ready for anything to happen. Though he didn't expect a woman wearing an interesting tight green costume to appear before him.

"Who are you?" The man of steel demanded to know. Causing the woman to put her hands up in defence.

"My name is Arisia. And my goal is to hopefully get you out of here!"

.

 **So another chapter ends. If your wondering the thumbs up and down is a reference to Ancient Rome where the emperor would decide the fate of the losing gladiator. I hope you enjoyed and ill see you next time.**

 **Reviews:**

 **Victor0606: Thanks**

 **Dark Flacon: to quote quicksilver. "You didn't see that coming?"**

 **X3runner:**

 **1:** **wow sometimes I think I don't go into enough detail. So it's great to hear you like it so much.**

 **2: that is a good question and one I can't answer I'm afraid.**

 **Jadastroke80: again yes, but not the team you all know of.**

 **Avatarhiccup: The thing is I can forgive that because he was raised on his own in the woods without a formal education. So he's obviously not gonna be the sharpest knife in the shed. But hey that's just my thoughts.**

 **Kara47: Yeah while some parts of super I enjoy. Every step they take with Goku's character, they take two steps backwards.**

 **Sailordragonball87:**

 **1: probably 3 more chapters 4 tops**

 **2: all spoiler terroritory.**

 **3: no static. I have so many characters planed that I just can't accommodate them all.**

 **Jalen Johnson: Umm this ones complicated. What I will say is that powergirl will get a cameo. But nothing more.**

 **Guest:**

 **1: did I surprise you again?**

 **2: the new one is alright. The combat is a lot better but the story isn't nearly as good.**

 **3:let's hope.**

 **Corondomontes: thanks**

 **Wandering Scion: Mongul doesn't use Ki so Goku can't sense him.**

 **Bigwavesxs: after his fight with Frieza. Sinestro took Abin Sur away. Because he wasn't dead, only badly wounded. And so he bled out after the wish was made.**


	56. You rebel scum

**Hi everyone welcome to the next chapter. Just to let you know after this there will be three more chapters of this arc. I have to say I didn't think this arc would go on that long. But I'm constantly surprising myself. So I hope you enjoy.**

.

The fight in the stadium had been going on for a while now. Though it was still keeping everyone on their toes. Goku continued his attack, launching a large number of ki blasts at the robot. However the machine managed to easily keep up. The intensity of this battle made Goku feel absolutely ecstatic. He could this fight was going to go the distance. The Saiyan charged and managed to land a hit against his opponent. He was loving every minute of the grand battle.

"You have far exceeded this model's expectations." The Eradicator said. "However it is pointless to continue. This model was designed by some of Krypton's top scientists. All with the intention of murdering Captain Ginyu." The robot launched his heat vision, to which Goku used instant transmission, dodging it. Goku had managed to defeat Frieza, however he had hardly trained since then. He wasn't nearly a strong as he had been previously. So in desperate times. He had to use desperate measures. The Saiyan powered up, screaming so loud it could be heard throughout Mongul's stadium. A familiar gold glow encased him, his power level going through the roof. The audience gasped as the golden hair showed itself. Even the emperor himself had been caught off guard by this transformation. Eradicator looked on with curiosity. "Error! This transformation is missing from my data banks, unable to set counter measures.

"Try to keep up." The Super Saiyan whispered charging at his opponent. Before the robot could even process anything though, Goku smacked him away. The Kryptonian machine could only watch as Goku continued his barrage of attacks. Every punch that landed. Every ki attack that pierced his mechanical body. Was causing greater stress on his internal systems. Goku though simply did not care what his opponent was feeling right now. The rush of a fight without any consequences was simply intoxicating. There was no holding back now. The Saiyan kept his number of attacks to a maximum. Until inevitably he battered the Eradicator so hard, Goku tore a hole in his opponent.

"Error... Error." The Kryptonian robot spoke his last words, before falling down in a heap. The entire crowd were silent. Nobody could even begin to comprehend what they had just witnessed first hand. Goku started to feel very uneasy. Why was that so hard for them to understand? That was the question he kept asking himself. Until one pair of hands started to clap. The low class warrior looked up to see it was actually Mongul himself. Soon his generals started to clap as well. Suddenly the whole crowd started to get involved. One after another began to stand up. Until the entire crowd started to stand up in applause.

"Son Goku! Son Goku! They all chanted. Pure joy was the only emotion Goku felt at that point. The atmosphere was on a different level to Earth's world martial arts tournament. The martial artist looked up to Mongul, who was still applauding. The emperor was certainly pleased with himself. Knowing that this was just the first step in his plan.

.

Goku and Mongul walked towards the Saiyan's cell. The emperor promised to move him and Superman into a more comfortable environment. As they both scampered their way through the hallway, every guard bowed before them. These signs of respect interested Goku.

"These's guys really adore you!" The father of Gohan said.

"Well, I suppose running an empire does have it's perks." The emperor of Warworld joked. The two continued down.

"So how did you become emperor?"

"This planet used to be very different. The old emperor only ever acted on behalf of himself. I was born into poverty, and lived down in the slums... where gangs ruled. So I decided to do something about it. I secretly trained everyday for over thirty years, just to become the strongest. Eventually I challenged our emperor to a fight in the arena, and won. I took over the throne and, well everything else is history." As they neared Goku's cell they were joined by Lord Slug. This certainly surprised the Saiyan.

"Wow, your a Namekian! Nice to meet you, I'm Goku." The low class warrior extended his hand. Slug paused for a moment before shaking it.

"Why hello to you too, my name is Lord Slug." The namekian introduced himself.

"So how did you end up here?"

"Just before the great plague my father moved here. I have lived here ever since." Slug then bowed before his emperor. "My lord your... appointment has arrived." Mongul smiled.

"Excellent, I'll be right there." He responded. The three walked down towards Superman's cell. However when they opened it, the entire cell was empty. Goku entered and checked all the blind spots, but couldn't find anything. "Guess your friend abandoned you." Mongul then turned to Slug. "Please escort Goku to his room."

"As you wish, my emperor." Slug replied. Mongul nodded and walked away leaving the two. "Will you be fine?" Goku turned around.

"Yeah... I just thought we were friends, you know." The Saiyan responded. Before going Super Saiyan and punching straight through the wall. Slug took a step back, not wanting to get on his bad side.

.

Superman and Arisia continued to walk through the streets. Both could barely see because of the thick cloaks they had to wear. It didn't help either that the sun was burning their skin.

"So how much further is it until we get to... wherever we're headed." The Kryptonian impatiently inquired.

"Not far, just another couple minutes to walk." The undercover lantern replied. As they carried on Arisia started telling Clark about the green lanterns and their role enforcing galactic laws.

"So why didn't you arrest Frieza and his family sooner?"

"We tried. However King Cold and his two sons constantly move from one place to another. Tracking wherever they are in the galaxy is a huge undertaking. The only reason why we were able to track Frieza at Namek was because someone tipped us off. Though not even the guardians know who it was." Superman however was more interested in their involvement on Namek.

"You were on Namek when I was?"

"Well not me personally, but Abin Sur and Sinestro were. Oh right I should mention Sinestro caused a lot of damage back on Earth." The man of steel suddenly looked very concerned. "Relax, your friends took care of him. Actually got to meet a couple of them."

"Really?"

"Yeah, lets see... There was the man with a scar on his face... The woman with a sword."

"That must be Diana and Yamcha. I actually haven't met them personally."

"There was the fast guy in red, and another dressed like a flying rodent."

"Flash and Batman."

"Oh how could I forget, Vegeta was there too." That last one certainly caused Clark to double take.

"Vegeta?"

"Yeah, I'm surprised actually. Been over a year and he's not gone on a rampage. I call that a success. Though I'm guessing you don't like him very much."

"The man single handedly almost destroyed my entire planet. So yes, I don't care for him too much." The two suddenly stopped outside a big red door.

"We're here." The two entered and were immediately greeted by the shopkeeper.

"Hello and welcome to Bond Incorporated." The shopkeeper said.

"Hello, we've just come from the big fight." Arisia responded.

"Oh, and how was that?"

"Adequate, but just dragged on a bit too long." The shopkeeper nodded and instructed them both to go round back. As the two went through they were confronted by a door. As he opened it Superman was shocked to see an entire base of operations. There was an enormous conference table in the middle. With giants screens towards the back. However the one aspect it lacked was people. There were only about twenty people inside this huge room. The man of tomorrow looked to see someone he didn't expect approaching.

"Your... human?" He stuttered.

"One hundred percent. Nice to meet you, I'm Hal... Hal Jordan." The lantern introduced himself, trying to shake Clark's hand, who took it.

"Superman."

"I hope that's not what your parents named you." The two laughed.

"No they..." The man of tomorrow instantly stopped, questioning wether he should reveal his secret. Until he realised that the man also had a secret. And he had been willing to share it with him. "They called me Clark... Clark Kent."

"Well it's nice to meet you Clark. Let me introduce you to the rebels. And yes this is just like Star Wars." The two laughed again as Hal turned to Arisia. "See? Someone finally gets these references." The female lantern didn't even respond as Hal began showing Clark around. "Let me get you up to speed, cause were really gonna need your help."

.

Mongul entered his underground room beneath the palace, where he was greeted by two generals. The room was almost pitch black, with only two barely illuminating bulbs above.

"My lord, we have the captured terrorist. He is ready for your questioning." One of the generals informed him.

"Excellent, now leave me." The generals bowed and exited the room. Mongul walked over to the chained man. Mongul was surprised that there was no look of fear on the man's face, only disgust. "So Mr... Wedge, I'm going to ask you a question. And I expect a correct answer. Where is your base of operations?" The disgust now turned into anger.

"Go to hell." The rebel whispered. Though to his surprise Mongul actually smiled.

"Trust me, I lived in it for decades. Before I took over, the streets were filled with violence and death. I stopped that! I bought safety and stability for our children. Now we are so close to being rid of the Frieza force once and for all. However we need a united Warworld to stand any chance. I am offering you your freedom. All for a couple of terrorist, that will probably end up deceased soon anyway."

"Freedom? Is freedom arresting hundreds of people just for speaking out against raising taxes? Is freedom killing anyone who dares to walk outside after dark? If those are your ideas of freedom. Then we may as well be slaves!"

"So I take it your not going to tell me?"

"Must be smarter than you look." Mongul chuckled before all of a sudden grabbing the rebel by his throat. The force of pulling him up snapped his chains in half.

"I was going to make your death painless, until that last remark." The rebel tried to grasp for breath, until there wasn't any oxygen left for him to breathe. Mongul threw the lifeless body on the floor, causing a huge crack. It did not matter to him. The rebellion was just a minor distraction. Cooler was the main priority, and with Son Goku by his side. Mongul knew his victory was in hand.

.

 **Thank you very much for reading. I hope you enjoyed.**

 **Reviews:**

 **dark flacon: Glad you noticed**

 **Victor0606: Thanks**

 **Wandering Scion:**

 **1: Turles is just a normal Saiyan. Only reason he lasted so long was because supes has had almost no solar radiation for over a year.**

 **2: personally I don't remember something like that happening. The only thing I do remember is in dub super where gooku helps some guys who have broken down. Then they try to mug him. Goku couldn't tell they were evil then so it's reasonable to believe he couldn't do it for Mongul. (P.S if you wanna explanation for slug. He was just hiding his energy).**

 **X3runner: she's already a lantern. Not to sound rude but this isn't her first appearance.**

 **Corondomontes: thanks**

 **Jalen Johnson:**

 **1: Thanks**

 **2: no spoilers I'm afraid.**

 **Guest 1:**

 **1: Glad you enjoyed**

 **2: You were right**

 **Guest 2: Personally I don't mind him be a little selfish. I'm just saying after everything he's been through, especially the cell saga. He would have evolved a bit more.**

 **Guest 3: I don't know**


	57. Draaga

**Hi everyone just like to say huge apologies for the wait on this one. However the updates will be a little less frequent because of extra work. I hope you understand!**

.

The next day Clark, Hal and every other Green Lantern all gathered round. The conference table just managed to fit them, and all other resistance commanders. However the mood took an awful dive as Superman explained Mongul's plan of using Goku to overthrow Cooler.

"What chance do we have, if the emperor has a Saiyan that powerful beside him?" One of the female commanders argued. A lot of murmurs could be heard from the gathering crowd.

"We can still win this fight! You all just have to believe." Kilowog pleaded with the crowd.

"With all due respect Lantern. When we pleaded for aid in this battle, our expectations were for the entire green lantern corp. Not only are there only four of you, but one is a rodent." Chip stood on the table and aimed his ring.

"I'll make you eat those words, you son of a..." The squirrel like creature shouted. Before being cut off an equally annoyed Arisia.

"Chip... blasting these guys to kingdom come won't solve anything." The small lantern lowered his arm and scurried back to Kilowog's shoulder. The arguments continued to rumble on. However the man of steel had enough and walked out. Concerned, Hal followed him.

"Look I know this all seems messy, but it's just them..." Hal was left interrupted.

"It's not them that's the problem." Clark yelled, before calming himself. "In that arena, I decided not to finish off my opponent. And do you know what the crowd did? They booed, treated me like I was the villain." Superman looked down at his 'S'. "On my planet this was a symbol of hope. I just don't know if it's possible to bring that here." Hal stood next to him, conforting the distressed hero.

"Listen, my Grandfather used to tell me this one story about his dad. He was a soldier during the second World War. After the Nazi's surrendered there should have been peace. However this one General scoffed at the idea. To him anyone who wasn't German was no better than animals. So he and a small packet of Nazi soldiers and planned to win the war by themselves. My great grandfather joined a spec ops group in charge of stopping him. They soon learned that he planned to send a missile towards London. Therefore they all flew towards Germany to stop them. After sneaking into the general's quarters my grandad discovered something though. The missiles were instead headed towards Berlin.

"Why?"

"If all of the government officials had died, then he was next in line to lead. However once the German soldiers discovered the truth, they turned on their leader. These were men that, at one point hated the idea of jews, homosexuals and black's. Yet when it truly mattered, they did the right thing."

"Did they all change their ways?"

"Couldn't say, but my grandfather did keep in touch with a few of them. He always maintained that no one is beyond saving. So he did everything in his power to keep them down the right path. He was certainly a stubborn old man. Would even fight someone just to beat some sense into them." The man of tomorrow suddenly had an idea pop into his head.

"I think I've got it!"

.

Back in the arena, Goku was getting ready for another fight. The crowd was certainly pleased as he had already battled three other contestants. However none had proved as formidable than the Eradicator. Goku's heart was pumping ever faster, the adrenaline rushed through his body. He had finally found his version of heaven, non stop, consequence free, fights. His life had never been more perfect, yet something was missing. He couldn't put his finger on it though. It was like a missing jigsaw piece. However he couldn't think about it any longer because the next fighter had arrived. The low class warrior could see a grey skinned alien approaching. The man was carrying a sword and missing an eye.

"...And now the next challenger, with a one eighty five win to zero losses record... Draaga!" The commentator announced to a standing ovation. The Saiyan instantly became interested, knowing a record like that would mean an insanely strong opponent. "Can Draaga finally be the one to take Son Goku down? Let's begin!" Goku got into a fighting position, waiting for his competitor to make the first move. However after ten seconds Draaga didn't make a single move. In an unprecedented turn of events he dropped his sword. To the shock of this entire crowd.

"No!" He stated, to the sound of boos. Goku was just perplexed by his rival's sudden surrender.

"What are you doing? This is a fight!" The Saiyan yelled.

"Not anymore it isn't." The alien turned back and walked away. Only for Goku to use instant transmission in front of him. smashing him down, to the crowds delight. Draaga cautiously got up and wiped blood from his nose. "Listen kid, this fight is over." Again the low class warrior struck him down.

"This fight isn't over by a long shot." Draaga though wasn't interested.

"When you've been in as many fights as I have. You see different kinds of people, some good, bad or even ugly. Most blamed their situation on someone or something else. So I always told them the only person who makes those choices, are themselves. So I ask you now, what choice will you make?" This whole conversation reminded him of Namek. When his so called 'friend' stopped him from killing Frieza. The rage finally reached boiling point. Goku turned Super Saiyan and launched a ki attack straight at his opponent. The blast went straight through his good eye. A huge gasp could be heard around the stadium as Draaga's body hit the ground. At that point Goku realised what he had done. The Saiyan stood motionless as paramedics assisted the old fighter.

"Will he live?"

"Hard to say right now. Listen we're going to need some room right now." The paramedic stated. Goku turned and walked back to his room. He started to reminisce about his family. Chi Chi and Gohan, he sure could use them now.

.

"You want to do what?" One of the commanders yelled at Superman. Who was in the middle of explaining his plan.

"I want to challenge emperor Mongul to a fight." The man of steel proposed.

"We got that part, but I wanna know why you think it's a good idea to give our secret location away."

"Mongul isn't going to fight unless he has an incentive."

"I'm sorry Kryptonian, we know you mean well. But you are asking us to risk this entire rebellion, on nothing but hope." Another commander responded. Clark looked down, looking like he was out of options. Until Hal stepped up.

"You know on my planet, there have been many dictatorship's overthrown. All have been for different reasons. Some noble, others... not so much. However the one thing each of them will tell you, is that their rebellion's were built on hope. Hope for a better future. They all just needed to have a little faith. So I ask you all now, who will take that leap of faith?" The room all looked at each other, intrigued. Until one of the rebels nodded, then another. One after the other started to nod, until they were all in agreement.

"Very well. We grant you the right to execute this plan of yours. However should you fail, we shall launch an attack on the emperor's palace."

"It won't come to that." The man of steel promised. As the rebels dispersed, all four green lanterns confronted Clark. "That was one hell of a speech." Kilowog celebrated by putting his arm around the former pilot.

"Look at him, my protégée is all grown up." He quipped. Hal smiled while the rest started to celebrate with them.

"All right! All right!" Hal said, breaking free from their grasp. The human green lantern turned to Clark. "You sure this plan is going to work?"

"Honestly, I have no idea." Clark quietly responded. "But I have to try."

.

Goku rushed into the hospital, trying to make his way through, what felt like half of Warworld. With each corridor he passed, the number of patients increased exponentially. Trying to find Draaga was an unexpected huge undertaking. Eventually though the Saiyan managed to find signs leading him to gladiator injuries. When he arrived the room wasn't nearly as filled. It also had a lot more doctors and nurses stationed there.

"Hi I'm looking for someone named Draaga. You wouldn't happen to know which room he's in?" Goku asked.

"Why yes! You aren't his family, are you?" The nurse replied.

"No, I'm not." The nurse looked a little unsure what to do next.

"Well, usually we only allow family members in at this time. However seeing as there has been no word on his family, we'll make an exception." Goku followed the nurse to his room, but stopped just outside it.

"Is he going to be alright?"

"If your asking will he live, then yes. If your asking about any lasting damage... well." Goku though needed to know. "The blast that hit him, critically damaged his one remaining eye. I'm afraid Draaga is now permanently blind." Goku felt despair felling up his entire body. He had never lost it over something so small. Now a man was blind from his rash decision. Goku entered to see a beaten and blindfolded Draaga. The gladiator almost shot up as he heard the door open.

"Who is it?" He angrily queried.

"Relax it's just me." Goku defended. Draaga sighed at the realisation of who it was. He said nothing, the alien just layed down. "Are you feeling good." Again though the blind warrior didn't say anything. "Look I just came down here to..."

"Save your apologies, I don't need them." Goku looked down realising this wasn't going to work. "Look kid you want some advice? Leave the gladiator fights once and for all. It's like an addiction, starts off wonderful. But after a while, it starts to consume the rest of your life. Eventually you'll lose everything..." Goku noticed one picture of a women. "Even the ones closest to you." The low class Saiyan left without saying another word. When he exited, a woman burst through the entrance.

"Please you have to help me! My son is sick, he needs urgent treatment!" She pleaded.

"Ma'am please wait for your turn like everyone else." One of the doctors ordered.

"Please, he will die without treatment."

"Security!" Two guards dragged the woman away, who was still kicking and screaming.

"Please don't do this! Please!" As the doors slammed shut, Goku started to feel a little uncertain about this planet.

"Don't know why they keep trying to do that. Everyone knows it is never going to work." A mysterious voice said. The earth born Saiyan turned to see what looked like his own reflection.

"You're a..." Goku stuttered.

"A Saiyan, yes." The father of Gohan was left shocked. "The name's Turles."

"Goku... but your people called me Kakarot." Goku though didn't care about his doppelgänger. He only wanted to know more about this hospital. "Why aren't these people getting the treatment they need?"

"Simple really, the government doesn't give out medicine to everyone. Meaning the population is weaker, thus less chance of a rebellion. Though that tactic can only get you so far."

"Isn't Mongul doing anything about this?" This made Turles laugh.

"Mongul? You really are a fool, Kakarot. Emperor Mongul is the one ordering this." Goku just stood on the spot. On one hand he knew the kind of people Saiyan warriors were. So it wasn't a stretch that Turles was lying. However on the other hand, it did make a lot of sense."

"If this place is so bad, why are you still here?"

"Simple, I've done a lot of things in my life Kakarot. Things that have upset some very powerful people. So if I'm going to die, it might as well be doing the thing I love. Isn't that what we Sayain's do?"

"I'm not like you!" Turles again chuckled.

"No?" The former Crusher Corps leader pointed at a screen. "I watched your little fight with Draaga. Face it Kakarot, your just as much a Saiyan warrior as the rest of us. Goku didn't say any more, he just walked away. Even though he was sure Turles was just trying to get under his skin. He couldn't help but wonder if Turles was right.

.

 **So I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. It was very fun to write.**

 **Reviews:**

 **Victor0606: Thanks**

 **X3runner:**

 **1: In my version Arisia started as a teenager but is now an adult.**

 **2: While I'm not gonna make him like Kylo ren. There will be points were Goku can't just be his normal goofy self.**

 **3: Depends on how their relationship progresses in the future.**

 **Dark Flacon:**

 **1: Ok fair enough. I will just say though this is an AU so power levels are not the same as canon.**

 **2: I'll be honest and just say I wrote myself into a corner with that one.**

 **Dragondave45:**

 **1: can't really reveal anything about that.**

 **2: Yeah I did feel it was time to reveal context about that.**

 **3: Yes however they usually stick to their own things.**

 **4: not sure about the anti monitor.**

 **Jalen Johnson: Honestly I love writing them all however if I had to pick I'd probably say Supergirl, with Gohan just behind. Both are still very young so it's always an interesting dynamic between them and the adults.**

 **Goku178588: Toriyama still creates the outline of the story.**

 **Guest: Intersting read. Just one question? When you say relation to Cyborg. Do you mean they are family or just know each other.**

 **Corodomontes: thanks**


	58. The battle for Warworld's soul

**Hi everyon. Finally got the next chapter done. So enjoy.**

Goku layed on his bed and stared at the ceiling. The Super Saiyan couldn't stop thinking about what Turles had said. Was he no better than the Saiyans? The race who caused so much destruction. The painful memories started to fill his mind. His anger at Krillin's deaths. The rage at seeing Vegeta feeling no remorse at his friends murders. Then out of the blue, a happy memory popped up from nowhere.

.

Goku looked around to see a few familiar faces. Including Bulma, Yamcha and Roshi. Next to him was Chi Chi, in a beautiful white dress. Then it dawned on him that this was his wedding night. The same day that he defeated Piccolo. Suddenly a few loud tapping noises could be heard. The warrior looked around to see Krillin tapping his glass, clearly intoxicated.

"I have to say that it is a privilege to be the best man! Even though Goku only asked me, because I told him he had to have one." Krillin joked, causing everyone to laugh. "Seriously though it's an honour... having only two competitors, who have both tried to kill him." Another laugh blasted its way through the hall. Even Tien and Yamcha laughed at their own expense. "When I think of Goku, one thing comes to mind. How fast your willing to go into battle. When you wanted to save a man's life. You raided the entire red ribbon army just to bring him back. When I was dead you stopped at nothing to get revenge. I know you always say that you're only interested in getting stronger, but there's more to it than that. In my opinion Goku is the most selfless person I have ever met. So let us all raise a toast." Everyone suddenly raise their glasses in unison. To the fastest man in the world... sorry Chi Chi. Seriously though the only person faster than Goku is launch to anger."

"What was that!" The blonde haired criminal yelled, surprising Krillin.

"Wait I thought you were all blue haired. Listen I'm sorry." Launch though wasn't having any of it.

"Wrong move you little bowling ball!" She took out her gun and started shooting at the bald monk. Who instantly fell to the floor in fear. Everyone with the exception of Chi Chi laughed at Launch's attack.

"Do things usually blow up around you?" The bride wanted to know.

"They sure do Chi Chi. They sure do." Goku replied.

.

The very next day Goku once again entered Mongul's arena. This time however, he entered quite glum. As Goku entered, the entire stadium could sense that his mood was not very good. Even Mongul could see that something was amiss with the Super Saiyan. Though he kept his head up, and got into a fighting pose. Goku kept his eyes straight towards his opponent. The two kept breathing slowly as the bell rang.

"Wait!" A voice shouted out. Goku looked up to see Superman flying above. The man of steel landed, staring straight at Mongul.

"Nice of you to join us Kryptonian. Still if you needn't have bothered stopping the fight." The emperor quipped.

"Emperor Mongul, by the laws of Warworld. I challenge you in combat."

"You should know that I do not have to accept this challenge."

"Then how about a little wager?" This peak the emperor of Warworld's interest.

"Do tell."

"If you win, I'll reveal the rebel's location. However if I am victorious, you will relinquish your title of emperor!" The whole crowd became silent. Even Goku was shocked by his friends request. Mongul chuckled as he stood up.

"My lord, you cannot be seriously considering this? These terrorists are nothing. Certainly not worth risking your entire kingdom. Don't do this" One of the generals pleaded with his emperor.

"Soon we will be attaching Cooler's entire army. For my plan to succeed we need a united Warworld. Do not worry about me, I always have a back up plan." Mongul told his general, before turning back to Superman. "Very well Kryptonian, you have a deal. After all, it wouldn't be Warworld if I didn't gave the people a good fight." Mongul wooed his kingdom by jumping onto the battlefield. The crowd roared as both combatants took to their starting positions. Goku walked over to a spectator seat, unsure of what his friend had in mind.

Every second that passed felt like an eternity for Clark. He knew that even if Mongul was stopped, his plan still relied on gaining the crowds support. Most would call him crazy, but the man of steel knew he could pull it off. All of a sudden the sound signalling their fight's start, sounded. The leader of Warworld charged at his foe, launching a flurry of attacks. However Superman easily managed to dodge them all. Once again Mongul vigorously threw his fist right towards Superman. However the man of steel comfortably jumped over him.

"If it's me your trying to hit... Well, you might want to try a little harder than that." The man of tomorrow taunted his opponent. Mongul grunted as he slammed his fist into the arena's ground. Huge piles of rock flew up, slamming into Clark. The Kryptonian looked up to see Mongul hurtling towards him. Quickly thinking, he used his super breath to propel himself away. Sweat dropped down Superman's face. He knew that this was going to be a long battle.

"Start fighting!" The emperor yelled, causing Clark to smile. His plan was working!

"Alright." Suddenly the Kryptonian threw his fist into Mongul's chest. The entire crowd fell silent as they saw their emperor in deep pain. Mongul tried to slam Clark, but the man of steel caught his attack. The emperor tried to free his hands, but was unable to. The shock came when Clark winked at his opponent, and then threw him into a wall. "I think you need to build a better wall!" These jokes were now starting to irritate Mongul. "In bad taste?" The emperor though just stood up and signaled to his general. All of a sudden the force field, blacked out their battlefield. In its place was a giant red glow.

"A red son generator. Been keeping this in case the Eradicator ever turned on me. Never thought I would use it on an actual Kryptonian. In either case, you won't be healing anytime soon." The crowd now fell silent. Only the noise of a few murmurs could be heard.

"Thought you wanted to put on a show for your people?"

"Now I just want to win!" Mongul stamped on the ground, pulling up a giant boulder. The emperor threw it towards Clark, who caught it. However this meant he was unable to see the fist flying towards his face. Superman was sent flying backwards, smashing into the arena's side. The pain was doubled as Mongul kneed him in his stomach. The pain in his body was unbearable. Clark felt the ground shake as he crashed down into it. However there was no rest for him as Mongul stamped on his back. The crowd were now starting to boo their emperor. They all expected a fair fight, not the cheating Mongul had displayed. The last son of Krypton smirked when he heard them jeer.

"Your kingdom seems to have turned against you." Mongul retaliated by grabbing Clark by his collar.

"After I've defeated Cooler, no one will ever defy me again. Though you will not live to see that day." Mongul lined up his fist, ready to end this battle. However just as he launched his attack, a hand blocked his punch. Mongul was left shocked as he saw Goku standing in front of him. Soon he was sent flying backwards. "Why? I offered you the chance to fight forever. Isn't that everything you've ever wanted?"

"What good is that life if the people you care about are gone?" The Saiyan replied, angering the emperor. Superman soon stood up and stopped Goku from taking another step.

"Wait! Don't interfere... I have to do this." Clark said, panting due to the beating he took. Goku turned to his friend, perplexed.

"You said your unable to gain any powers from a red sun. So why put your body through this?" The man of steel looked scanned around.

"I have to prove it to them. I have to prove that Mongul's way is wrong. That there is a better tomorrow. That's why I can't let you fight for me." Clark stood tall as he explained himself. Goku nodded, and soon used instant transmission to get away. Mongul laughed when he noticed Goku's absence.

"If your plan was to defeat me, then you've just made a critical error, Kryptonian." The emperor of Warworld taunted. Superman though turned to his opponent and started to walk towards him.

"At some point, I thought these powers were a curse. With every breath a tornado. I spent my entire life holding back, so someone wouldn't be hurt, or worse." The man of steel stated. His enemy charged, but was sent flying backwards by a punch. "But you can certainly take a beating, can't you? I think it's time I let my hair down. And show you just how powerful I really am." The man of steel lunged in. Mongul could only cry out in pain as he was sent soaring upwards. Soon enough he hit the forcefields top, sending him back down. This was then made worse by Superman smashing him into the wall before he landed. Mongul limped forward, starting to feel very dizzy. He took several steps forward, ready to launch another attack. However before Warworld's leader could make a counter attack, he fell unconscious due to his injuries. The whole crowd were silent, seeing their emperor fall in battle was a new experience. Yet amongst all the silence, a single clap started to sound. Then another pair of hands joined in. One after another, each set of hands were applauding the fight. Until the entire audience started to clap the last son of krypton. Superman smiled as he soon fell to his knees. But was caught by Goku before he hit the ground.

"You won Superman. You won." The Saiyan congratulated. Clark looked around and heard the whole stadium cheer his name. Then he looked to the sky. If Jonathan Kent was looking down, he would surely have been proud.

.

 **Hoped you enjoyed.**

 **Reviews:**

 **Victor0606: Thanks**

 **The heartless Titan: Thanks will try and accommodate.**

 **X3runner**

 **1: yeah while Goku is certainly a good person he isn't perfect. Like everyone he makes a lot of mistakes.**

 **2: Like anything he will learn from these experiences.**

 **Dark Flacon:**

 **1: That's why we love him**

 **2: Yeah they certainly humanise him.**

 **3: Good to hear.**

 **4: Thanks**

 **Jalen Johnson:** **I never actually considered that. But it's not a bad idea.**

 **Northernnilon196:** **Not weird at all.**

 **Guest 1: No**

 **Corondomontes: thank you**

 **Maxandjabs: I gave her a flashback here. In the future though, it's unlikely.**

 **Guest 2: this is still ongoing, but it will certainly slow down.**

 **The fish king:**

 **1: Glad you enjoyed them.**

 **2: This is Waller we're talking about.**


	59. An enemy's return

**Hi everyone welcome to another chapter.**

.

Clark made his way into the main hall of Mongul's palace. Since he had defeated the former emperor. Warworld's rebellion had taken over the palace. Putting their leader in charge, until a formal vote in the coming weeks. Meanwhile Chip and Arisia had started to take Mongul and the other generals towards Oa. Clark knew that the people of this world wouldn't adjust overnight to this new system. However he was confident that they were on the right path. Soon the Kryptonian was joined by Hal and Goku. Who had started getting to know each other.

"So you held the entire power of will?" Goku questioned.

"Stung like a bee." The green lantern from Earth responded. The room soon fell silent as Goku and Superman both stared at one another. Goku though, was the first to break their silence.

"Listen, I'm sorry. You warned me about Mongul from the very beginning. And I didn't listen to you." Clark though raised his hand. Stopping the Saiyan from saying anymore.

"No you were right." The man of steel said, confusing Goku. "When you said I needed to have more fun. I can't inspire people if I'm such a stick in the mud. From now on, I'm gonna show people that brooding isn't required to save lives." The two shook hands as Arisia and Kilowog entered.

"Took you guys long enough!" Hal quipped.

"What is that thing you like to say? A lantern is never late, nor early. He arrives precisely when he means to." Arisia replied.

"Hey! No one uses film references except for me!"

"I thought you said it was a book?" The four had a good chuckle between themselves.

"Alright, so Kilowog. Why did you gather us all here?" The man of steel asked. The alien lantern showed off some type of recording device.

"The rebels had discovered that Mongul was keeping tabs on Cooler. He had spy's sending him Cooler's communications. Apparently they came across one that involves the two of you." Kilowog explained, pointing at Goku and Superman. "Don't know what's on here, but it can't be good." The elder lantern hood it up to a screen and played.

"Hello father, how can I help?" A voice that everyone assumed to be Cooler said.

"My son, we have finished rebuilding your brother. He has finally awakened from his coma." Goku was especially shocked to learn Frieza had survived Namek's explosion. "I am personally overseeing the mission for your brother's revenge. And I ask that you accompany us!"

"This isn't a request is it?" Cooler now sounded sarcastic.

"No." King Cold now sounded a lot stricter. "I'm sending you some coordinates, meet us in three days."

"Why are we going to Earth father?"

"This is the planet that this Saiyan trash took refuge on after Vegeta's destruction. We are simply going to remind him of that day. Oh and before I forget please bring..." Before King Cold could finish, the transmission cut out. Goku and Superman immediately walked towards the exit. Hal then hurried after.

"Hang on a second, you use one of those ships and you'll never make it." Hal explained.

"So what do you suggest?" Clark responded. Hal slightly raised his ring.

"Simple... a lift."

.

Back on Earth, Vegeta and Diana were sparring with one another. While Krillin, Bulma and Yamcha were sitting down talking. Each attack that connected sent a strong wind blowing, almost knocking over Bulma. The two were very much enjoying themselves until the CEO of Capsule Corp had to step in.

"Alright that's enough for one day!" She ordered. Vegeta especially was very annoyed.

"Earth Woman! We are in the middle of a battle!" He yelled.

"Well if you want to continue, then get a job and purchase your own house. But until then you'll listen to me!" The Saiyan prince scowled, powering down. He was especially annoyed when he saw Diana sniggering. "Something funny Amazon?"

"Eighteen months, and you are still testing Bulma's patience?" Diana wanted to know. Vegeta though just turned his head to one side. The Amazon princess started to joke "Oh, did the mighty Bulma stop you from having fun?" This made Vegeta even more angry.

"The prince of all Saiyans will not be treated this way!"

"Oh if you do want me talking to you like that, then catch me!" Diana soared up into the sky, closely followed by Vegeta. The two guys sitting down, just blankly stared.

"Don't know wether I should be amazed or terrified that Vegeta's found a friend." Yamcha commented, making Bulma slap him on the back of his head. "What did you do that for?"

"Your comment!" The heiress responded. "I think it's wonderful that they've both got a friend. It can't be easy being separated from their families."

"Sorry but I gotta agree with Yamcha. Let's remember that It was Vegeta who murdered Diana in cold blood. And now they're like the best of friends." Krillin interjected.

"Well I think it's wonderful. You two could sure learn a lot from Vegeta." The two gentlemen suddenly laughed out loud.

"The only thing we can learn from Vegeta is how not to pull off a pink shirt." Vegeta though immediately flew in front of them.

"I heard that baldy! You're going to regret the day..." The elite suddenly stopped, he looked up to the sky shocked. "No... it can't be." Soon Yamcha and Krillin started to sense something. Krillin especially looked scared.

"Um guys... what are those three signatures I can sense?" The desert bandit asked. Krillin started to tremble, he had only ever sensed such power once before.

"No... It can't be." The bald monk stuttered.

"Damn it! Kakarot, you've failed!" Vegeta angrily yelled. Diana now joined the group.

"What's going on?" She asked.

"I can sense him... Frieza's alive!"

.

Gohan also started to sense Frieza's presence. The son of Goku quickly started to change, while making a phone call.

"Kara it's me!" He blurted out.

"Gohan? Is everything ok?" She responded.

"No it's not! Frieza is alive!" This sudden news shocked the young Kryptonian girl.

"I thought your dad beat him?"

"So did I. I guess he survived the planet exploding."

"So what do we do now?"

"Come to mine, soon as possible. I'll lead you towards the energy signatures. We have no choice but to fight."

.

It was a strange feeling for Barry, running so slowly. However if he was to find out where Frieza was landing he had to follow Bruce, Dick and Arthur. Who had been picked up beforehand. The scarlet speedster had been contacted by Bruce who was told by Bulma. Fear was the only thing in Barry's mind right now. The last time he had faced Frieza it almost cost him his life. He certainly didn't want to fight him a second time. Eventually though Bruce landed just outside the amazon rainforest, where Tien, Chiaotzu and Piccolo waited.

"Hey, nice to see you guys again." Barry said.

"Wish it was under better circumstances." Tien whispered, looking back at Chiaotzu. At this point the other three joined them.

"Tien, what can you sense?" Batman asked.

"About fifty Ki signatures right above us. Most of them we can easily handle. However three of them have power I never deemed possible. One of them has definitely got to be Frieza."

"I'm still new to this sort of things. So can someone please tell me who this 'Frieza' is?" Surprisingly it was Piccolo who answered it.

"Frieza is an intergalactic tyrant. He conquers planets, and then sells them to the highest bidder. We all fought him on Namek and couldn't even land a scratch. It took Goku to fulfil some ancient prophecy to beat him. So unless you have some power in that stick of yours then we're in real trouble."

"This 'stick' is the trident of Atlantis!"

"Is that supposed to mean something?" Arthur started to walk towards the Namekian, but was stopped by Chiaotzu.

"Let's save it for the bad guys." The small being pleaded. Arthur took a breath, and calmed himself. At this point Kara and Gohan turned up. Dick ran towards the pair.

"You guys made it!" He almost yelled out.

"Of course, we wouldn't miss this!" Kara replied, ready for battle.

"Just remember your training, and don't do anything stupid." Piccolo reminded Gohan.

"Yes Mr Piccolo!" The student told his master. Off in the distance, everyone else finally arrived. Diana landed first followed by Krillin and Yamcha. Behind all of them was Vegeta. Everyone chuckled when they saw the prince's pink shirt.

"I will kill all of you!" He yelled as almost everyone started to laugh. Bruce though decided to get back on point.

"So what are we facing exactly?" He asked Vegeta.

"Frieza, his father, brother and minions." The Saiyan sheepishly replied. Everyone looked worried, but Yamcha was now freaking out.

"Oh man we are so screwed." He said pacing up and down. Which started to have an effect on everyone else.

"Will you relax!" Diana ordered.

"How can I? It took everything Goku had to defeat Frieza. That isn't a luxury we have at this particular minute. Think about how many people are depending on us? We're so dead!" Surprisingly it was Kara who slapped him in the face.

"Will you take a breath? Win or lose we are going to fight. So I suggest you start to man up!" She shouted, surprising even Vegeta.

"She's right man." Krillin interjected. "Truth be told I'm absolutely terrified. Let's remember, I was the one who died on Namek. However if we have any chance of winning then..." suddenly the dark knight stopped him.

"Hold on... I hear something!" He whispered. Within a second the caped crusader threw an EMP. It revealed a Capsule Corp ship which now lightly crashed. The door opened and Bulma walked outside.

"Bulma? What are you doing here? This is going to be ground zero."

"Sorry, but I wasn't at Namek, so I wanted to see Frieza." She answered the bald monk.

"Are you insane? You'll be killed!" Arthur added.

"I don't need advice from someone with a stick!"

"It's a trident!"

"Like I care!" Their argument was suddenly halted by Piccolo.

"They're here!" He yelled. Everyone looked into the distance as an ominous looking spaceship landed.

"We can't fly over there without their scouters picking us up!" Gohan hypothesised.

"Maybe they can sense you. But they can't sense me." Flash added. "I can sneak us near wherever they landed, without being spotted." Everyone agreed as Flash started to take them all to their enemies. Until only Vegeta was left standing.

"I am not being carried like some damsel!" He shouted.

"Look it's either get a ride from me, or walk." After a big scowl, the prince agreed to a ride.

"Fine." Instantly Barry carried him towards the others. Trying to keep himself calm, Barry started to joke.

"Cause your the one thing. I can't get enough of. So I tell you something. This could be love." He sang. When they arrived, everyone was staring at the ship. There hadn't been any movement since it landed. Until suddenly the door opened. At first there were a couple of soldiers stepping out. However soon Frieza stepped out of the ship. Everyone who was on Namek were shocked at Frieza's now cybernetic body. His tail had been completely altered, with half the body as well.

"That's Frieza? He doesn't look so menacing." Aquaman noted.

"Don't let his appearance deceive you. Frieza could destroy this planet in an instance if he wished." Piccolo stated. Right then a towering figure twice the size of Frieza stepped out. He resembled Frieza's second form, but was obviously much older.

"That's his father King Cold." Vegeta whispered. "Now all we need is Cooler and..." Right on cue Frieza's older brother stepped out too. His appearance was similar to Frieza's first form, minus the horns. However while the younger brother's skin was a light pink. Cooler's was a much darker purple. "And the whole family's here." All three observed their surroundings.

"My god, what a wasteland. Remind me again why I'm here, other than to bring him his secret weapon." Cooler whined.

"It's because we are the rulers of this universe. And we have to remind everyone that any insubordination will result in death." King Cold told both his son's.

"Alright then destroy this planet so I can be on my way!"

"No!" Frieza demanded. "Not yet. I want that miserable monkey to watch his planet explode. Only then will I grant him the relief of death." Frieza clenched his robotic fist in anger. All of a sudden everyone could hear a sonic boom. Within a split second the man of steel had arrived. Kara felt overjoyed as she saw her cousin again.

"Kal!" She yelled, coming out of her hiding spot.

"Kara wait!" Barry whispered.

"So much for the stealthy approach." Tien commented. As everyone walked towards the mini army, Clark held his hand up to stop them.

"Everyone stay back. I can handle this." He said, turning to the three tyrants. Frieza started to laugh.

"Well this is certainly a surprise. I was expecting your monkey friend, but until then you'll have to do." He challenged the man of steel.

"Sorry to disappoint you, but Goku is gonna be a little late. Though I think I'll be enough."

"My you are confident aren't you?" Frieza then turned to his brother. "Cooler pass me it."

"Remember your manners brother." Cooler joked as he threw something over. Superman looked to see a glowing green rock in his foe's hand.

"A rock? You expect to beat me with a rock?" The man of steel said, taking one step forward. However as he walked forward his body became heavier. His powers began to fade, as did his ability to stand. Superman knelt on the floor in pain. For the first time in his life, he was powerless.

"You like it?" Frieza asked. "It's how I kept up your race in line. Radioactive fragments of your planets surface. Though we call it... Kryptonite. Clark was struggling to even breath. This feeling was liked being chocked. Kara and the others tried to help. But was stopped by a Ki blast from King Cold.

"You... cheated!"

"I rule an entire universe. Did you honestly expect me to play fair?" Frieza put his robotic hand up, ready for the killing blow. "Don't despair, you'll be seeing your friends and family very soon." Clark wanted to close his eyes. But he couldn't, for some reason the Kryptonian needed to see it. The Ki on Frieza's finger lit up. However before he could finish the job, Frieza's robotic hand suddenly cut in half." Frieza grabbed it, seeing the damage for himself. "Who dares?" Superman expected Piccolo, Flash or Kara to have saved him. Yet it wasn't them, or anyone he knew. Suddenly standing to the left of them was a young man. He had blue hair and carried a sword. He wore a dark blue Capsule Corp jacket on top. The young man turned a looked towards Frieza, speaking to him.

"So? Any chance of a surrender."

.

 **So how's that for an ending! Hope you enjoyed.**

 **Reviews:**

 **Sailordragonball87: Gone**

 **X3runner:**

 **1: originally it was something a little different. But it was so much like the tfs moment I decided to just make the reference.**

 **2: that's the plan**

 **Blazenite104: I'm gonna do a mixture of both. Goku's never going to be the hero that Supes is. But he's not gonna put fighting above his family either.**

 **Dark flacon:**

 **1: Hoped you liked my own spin**

 **2: Sort of**

 **3: Thanks**

 **Dragondave45:**

 **1: Without spoilers I'll say MIA for Turles and Slug**

 **2: did I surprise you?**

 **Jalen Johnson: Maybe as a cameo, but not as a main villain.**

 **Guest 1: Glad I could compensate.**

 **Guest 2:** **no worries if you don't have anything to say, then it's fine**

 **qwsmarch: So glad we cleared the air.**

 **Guest 3: Fair enough. I totally get why you like Goku that way. However for me there comes a time when a character has to challenge their philosophy, so to speak. Especially in the D.C. universe where there are many villains that will challenge you mentally as well as physically. I'm not taking away Goku's love for fighting. Cause like you said, that makes Goku, Goku. I'm just saying that maybe he could learn that there is more to life than fighting.**


	60. The boy with a sword

**Hey everyone sorry for the delay. But I'm here now with an update.**

.

Frieza gritted his teeth. Being humiliated by a monkey was bad, but an earthling as well? That was insufferable. The boy continued to stare at him, obviously wanting an answer.

"You have no idea how much trouble you're in now! Do you even know who I am?" Frieza threatened. The swordsman sheathed his sword and lowered his Ki level.

"You're Frieza. Ruler of the universe." He softly replied. While the Arcosian was distracted, Barry ran and dragged Clark away. The man of steel started to regain his strength after joining everyone else. Kara hugged him exactly when he arrived.

"Kal! You're alright?" She said, almost on the verge of tears.

"I'm fine Kara, just a little sore. That kryptonite really did a number on me." Clark responded. "Did you all make a new friend while I was gone?" Everyone turned to one another, confused.

"Hang on, he's not with you?" Bulma questioned the man of tomorrow. Clark shook his head. Everyone now stared at the swordsman, who continued his war of words with Frieza.

"So, I see my reputation proceeds me." The tyrant quipped. "Then you know that I'm the strongest person in this universe." Cooler scoffed at his brothers statement.

"I'm afraid you're wrong." The boy corrected. Frieza started to look angry again. "You're not even the strongest person in this conversation." The emperor snarled as he walked away.

"Guards! Finish this pathetic earthling off." Without hesitation his army surrounded the swordsman, pointing their blasters at him.

"Listen, I know you are just following orders. So I am going to give you, your one and only chance. If you lay down your weapons and surrender, you will be spared." However all he was met with was a wail of laughter. None of them had taken up his offer. The guards all aimed and readied their blasters. This made the young man sigh. "Why do we have to do this the hard way?" The guards all fired towards the swordsman. Who quickly jumped into the air. Causing each guard to get hit by their own blasters. Frieza sighed as his new enemy landed.

"You want to know a little secret. I'm only letting you get away with this because you're my entertainment until the Super Saiyan arrives." The young man smirked when he heard that.

"So you're waiting for a Super Saiyan to arrive? Do you want to know a little secret, Frieza?" The emperor looked on in confusion. "Actually it would probably be better if i showed you. The boy spread his legs and started to gather energy. Bits of the Earth started to raise as his energy levels increased massively. Then in a blinding flash of light, the young mans hair turned from blue to yellow. Everyone looked on in utter shock. This young man turned into a Super Saiyan.

"It... it can't be!" Vegeta stuttered. He knew that only he and Kakarot were the last remaining Saiyan's alive. However no one was left more speechless than Frieza himself. Here he was standing against another Super Saiyan.

"So this is what all the fuss is about?" King Cold stated. I honestly don't see what all the... Frieza?" The youngest sibling took two steps back. It was those eyes. Those green eyes that shook him to the core. However he soon managed to gather his bearings. He would not be made to look like a fool twice. The tyrant decided to end it by launching his death ball attack. "Frieza what are you doing? The planet won't be able to withstand such an attack." The heroes all tried to make their way forward. However Cooler stopped them with his Ki blasts.

"Destroy! Destroy! Destroy!" Frieza kept repeating. The boy stood entirely still as Frieza's attack directly struck him. Everyone looked in horror as the ball dug further into Earth. Frieza smirked at his doing. However his father ran towards him, pulling Frieza's arm.

"This planet will be up in flames in five minutes, we have to go!" The two Arcosians started to walk away. Though they only managed to take two steps. Behind them, the attack was beginning to rise. Everyone looked to see the young man lifting Frieza's deadliest attack. Even Cooler was now starting to show his emotions.

"This is unreal." Krillin told his comrades.

"I'm just glad he's on our side." Kara responded. Back down where this battle was unfolding, the Super Saiyan chuckled.

"I think you dropped this! Would you like it back?" The blue haired boy joked. Frieza was now beyond irritated.

"Would you just die!" He screamed, blasting his own death ball. Making the ball of Ki erupt in flames. The shockwaves sent everyone backwards. Especially the one's who were closer to it. When the smoke cleared though, there were no remains. The youngest tyrant and his father laughed out loud. They believed that the fight was finally over. However up on top of a nearby canyon, the boy stood preparing his attack.

"Hey Frieza!" The Arcosian looked around, suddenly noticing a Ki blast heading right towards him. Frieza and King Cold instantly jumped up to avoid getting hit. While up in the air Frieza realised that something was wrong. He had seen blasts going at astonishing speeds. Yet even with his back turned, he was still able to dodge it. And then he suddenly got his answer. He looked towards the boy who was in mid flight, ready to attack. Feeling the effects of Kyrptonite starting to ware off. Clark stood up, and tried to stop what was about to happen.

"Wait!" He yelled. However it was too late. The young Super Saiyan sliced through his enemy like butter. A tear rolled down King Cold's eye as his youngest son was cut in half. The young man the proceeded to blast Frieza's remains into dust. The once ruler of everything, was now nothing more than dust. As the young boy landed he turned to King Cold who snarled back.

"You just killed my son!" He angrily whispered. The two locked eyes for a few seconds, before King Cold relaxed his body. "Oh well... If he died to an earthling, then he has no place by my side. Which reminds me, I could use someone of your abilities by my side. What do you say?"

"I'm gonna have to reject that offer." The young man responded.

"A pity, you and your sword would have made fine additions to my army. Speaking of, do you mind if I inspect your weapon?" The swordsman was originally skeptical of handing over his weapon. However he soon threw his sword towards his for. King Cold caught and started to inspect it. Though it turned out he wasn't the only one.

"I don't believe it." Diana muttered.

"What is it?" Bulma questioned her friend. Who drew her own sword.

"That sword... it's the exact same as mine." Everyone looked closer, soon realising she was right.

"Alright, so this kid has the exact same sword as you. Is that really what you're taking away from this?" Yamcha replied.

"You don't understand. This blade was forged by the gods themselves. It is one of a kind." The Amazon warrior said, puzzled. Meanwhile on the battlefield King Cold was still inspecting his favourite son's, killer's sword.

"I must say, this craftsmanship is amazing. Certainly good enough to kill you!" The tyrant unexpectedly swung towards his opponent. However the young man easily caught his blade. The Arcosian could only look on in fear as he was hit by a Ki blast. The energy beam had hit his stomach. Purplr blood started to gush out of his body. "Wait... if you let me live... I'll give you anything. Money... Planets... Power."

"I'm gonna have to politely decline that offer." The young man quipped, before engulfing him in Ki. Everyone stared, some even in fear. This young man had just taken on two of the strongest beings alive. The young man powered down, looking towards Cooler. Who not only was smiling, but actually applauding him.

"My, well done. You've just saved me a lot of time. Now if you would excuse me, I will be on my way." The last remains Arcosian informed his families killer. However the swordsman was having none of it.

"You really think I'm just going to let you walk away?"

"Well you did give my brother's soldiers a chance to walk away."

"They didn't rule the universe with an iron fist!" Cooler for the first time in his life, was feeling like he could actually die. Luckily for him they were interrupted by Goku and Hal teleporting in. The green lantern covered his mouth, feeling like he was about to throw up.

"Don't worry, you'll get use to it." Goku said.

"I sure as hell hope not." Hal joked. Everyone cheered when they spotted Goku. Who was surprised that they weren't fighting Frieza at this point.

"Wait a second where's Frieza?"

"Dead." Piccolo answered. The two men who had just arrived were left speechless.

"So who killed him? Superman? Vegeta? Flash?" Hal asked.

"Actually I did." The swordsman said. The two turned around to see a young man with Cooler at his mercy. However the Arcosian has a plan.

"You there... Green Lantern. You're going to help me." Cooler demanded. Causing the former pilot to start laughing.

"And why would I do that?" He replied.

"Because I'm sure your guardians wouldn't want you to kill Brutus now." Hal took a step backwards, after hearing that. Everyone else however was left confused.

"What's Brutus?" Tien asked.

"Last year, the guardians had a anonymous tip that Frieza would be on Namek. The only clue to their identity, was a name... Brutus." Hal now turned to the leader of the King Cold's empire. "But that doesn't make any sense. Why would you want your only brother stuck in prison?"

"Like everything in this universe... Power. My father was stuck in the past, with my dear brother. I now offer you a chance for peace? So what will your answer be?" The swordsman though refused to lay down his weapon. So Superman flew towards him, grabbing the boy's arm.

"It's over son." He subtly commanded. The blue haired young man powered down and sheathed his sword, in defeat.

"When he comes back here again, and brings his entire army. The blood of those who perished will be on your hands." He responded.

"Oh don't be so dramatic." Cooler joked. "I have no intentions..." Before he could say anymore though, the swordsman knocked him out. Now that the three tyrants had been dealt with. Every walked towards this new mystery man. However he was only interested in one person.

"Excuse me, Goku. Can I please have a word in private?" The first Super Saiyan was generally surprised by this. The two flew half a mile away for some privacy. "I'm sure right now you have a ton of questions."

"Yeah! Who are you? Where have you been all this time? And how can you turn into a Super Saiyan?" Goku pressured the boy for an answer.

"Ok simple three questions. Well to start with, my name is Trunks. And I'm from the future." This news startled Goku.

"The future?"

"Yeah, I come from a future where everyone is dead. Just over four years from now, on May the Eight. At precisely ten a.m. Two androids will invade Coast city. They were created by the Red Ribbon army."

"That can't be right, I already defeated the red ribbon army!"

"Well you must have missed a scientist or two... These androids are like nothing you've ever experienced. They don't desire wealth, fame or power. They can't be bought, bullied or negotiated with. All they crave is the destruction of our world. When they first arrived, everyone was killed. Piccolo... Lantern... Flash." This suddenly peaked Goku's interest.

"So the androids killed everyone?"

"Not everyone. I'm my history, Frieza killed Superman on this day. Which is why I stopped him, rather than wait for you. You also don't make it to that day. In my time, you die of a heart virus. Unfortunately if I had come just a couple of months later, then you would have been able to be cured. Here." Trunks threw the low class warrior a Capsule. "This contains the cure for your condition. Take it whenever you start to feel your heart ache. Leave it too long and you'll go into cardiac arrest."

"Thanks Trunks... Wait you never answered my final question." The swordsman sighed.

"I guess you deserve to know the truth. However you have to promise me, you'll not reveal this to anyone else. Cause if you do, then my entire existence could be in jeopardy."

"Don't worry, I know how to keep a secret."

"The reason why I can turn into a Super Saiyan, is because my father's... Vegeta." This almost made Goku fall over.

"Vegeta's your dad? So who's your mum?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Trunks pointed to his blue hair. Until the alarm bells started to ring for Goku.

"Bulma's your mum? Wow this is a lot to take in."

"Trust me, it is."

"So what happens to you?"

"Well now I'm going back to my own time. Hopefully it should have all changed. Thank you Goku." Trunks smiled as he flew off.

"See you in the future." The father of Gohan whispered.

.

 **So before anyone asks. No android arc is not next. After another chapter I am doing my version of the history of Trunks. Then will be another two arcs before we get to the androids. I hope you enjoyed.**

 **Reviews:**

 **victor0606: Thanks**

 **Cruden: Yes. There is a good reason for that.**

 **Maxandjabs: No**

 **X3runner**

 **1: Yeah I did want Cooler in the story so it made sense to have him here.**

 **2: Full arc**

 **Dragondave45: thanks**

 **Dark flacon: thanks**

 **ActionTReaction: I did have some ideas for potential characters. But I decided to just stick with Trunks.**

 **Jalen Johnson:**

 **1: That will be answered in the history of Trunks arc**

 **2: I am looking forward to it yes.**

 **Limit-breaking:**

 **1: Vegeta is always kind of a dick.**

 **2: Yes and no. (I'm not saying anymore than that)**

 **Gabrielwild435:**

 **1: Someone has asked this before. I'm still not sure.**

 **2: That's interesting, but I'm not sure wether She neon can descide who's evil or not.**

 **3: Sorry but I've already used the guardians in my story.**

 **4: That's actually interesting. I might consider that.**


	61. A New Team Born?

**Hi everyone, welcome to the next chapter. Hope you enjoyed.**

With Trunks now gone, Goku started to think about his future. What would become of him and his friends? How would his relationship with Chi Chi evolve? However there was one question he kept asking himself, more than any other. How powerful were these androids? As he made his way back, everyone was dying to know what had happened.

"So what did the kid say?" Hal inquired. The Saiyan thought about telling him the truth, but thought better of it. They wanted to change the future, but not entirely.

"I can't say." Goku answered, angering everyone.

"What do you mean?" Bulma demanded an explanation.

"Look you guys have to trust me. Less I say, the better."

"Sorry Goku, but that's not going to work. After all you'll, need help to fight these things." Piccolo said. Goku was certainly a little surprised that the Namekian knew. "You seem to forget I have Super hearing."

"Me too." Kara added.

"Me three." Clark finished.

"Really, you guys all know?" The low class warrior nervously said.

"Listen, we're not going to say anything that would endanger the kid. However they have a right to know what we're heading into. If you won't tell them, I will." Goku agreed, so the man of steel started to tell them Trunk's story. However, he smartly left out the young man's true parentage. No one quite knew how to respond. "So that just about covers it."

"So how do we proceed?" Tien inquired.

"Isn't it obvious three eyes." Vegeta remarked. "The reason why I was unable to defeat these androids before was simple. I was unprepared. If I train harder than ever, for the next four years. I could easily defeat a couple of tin cans."

"Flawed thinking." Bruce responded, angering the prince.

"What did you say?"

"All you ever seem to do is train. How do you expect to train any harder than before. Take them on in a head fight, we lose."

"So we don't take them on in a head fight." Hal added. "We know when and where they'll attack. We could easily form a plan that doesn't rely on a straight fight." While most people agreed, Bulma decided to throw her hat into the ring.

"Hang on a second, we don't even need to fight at all." The heiress explained, confusing everyone. "Hear me out. All we need to do is gather the dragonballs. Ask Shenron who is the man responsible for all this. Then arrest him there and then."

"Two problems with that. Firstly, I don't believe that Shenron can see into the future. Plus whoever it is, hasn't actually done anything wrong yet. We can't arrest someone for a crime they may commit... Unless we're in minority report." Barry joked.

"Are you kidding me? You all heard what Superman said, no one survives this. Surely you can't seriously be considering fighting these things?" Everybody sheepishly looked at one another. This made the CEO of Capsule Corp sigh. "You men seem to only be able to think with your fists."

"Guess we're gonna have to start training harder than ever before. If we have any chance of destroying these androids." Diana stated.

"It'll be another team up!" Barry added.

"Maybe we should make it official." Superman said. Everyone looked over, wanting to know what he meant. "Look what we've accomplished since we all started to work together. I believe that if we worked together all the time, we could truly be a force for good."

"So that's it huh? We're some kind of Justice League." Hal responded. "Hell why not... When I'm not on Oa of course.

"That actually sounds fun." Krillin responded.

"I'm in... Just make sure we change that name!" Yamcha joked.

"That makes three of us." Barry added.

"Don't leave me out." Diana demanded.

"Count us three in." Kara spoke for herself, Gohan and Dick.

"Long as our enemies are strong, I'll help." Goku explained. Soon the warrior found himself turning to Piccolo. "What about you, Piccolo? Still hell bent on taking over the world?" The Namekian looked back.

"I'm no longer pursuing that goal, however I am not a hero either. You all can join your silly club, but leave me out of it." Piccolo replied. Gohan especially looked a little depressed.

"Don't worry Gohan. I'm sure Piccolo will change his mind." Father and Son embraced for the first time in over a year.

"It's good to have you back dad." The half Saiyan whispered.

"Good to be back." Goku said.

"Tien... Chiaotzu... you guys in?" Krillin inquired. The two best friends looked at each other.

"We were talking the other day. And Chaiotzu has decided to retire from fighting. He's already died twice, and doesn't want to go through that again. However I'll join you guys... only when the worlds at stake though." Tien explained.

"We'll say you're a part timer." The speedster quipped. "What about you two?" Barry looked at Arthur and Bruce.

"I do have a kingdom to protect... But be that as it may. It's time for Atlantis to help protect the surface world." The king replied. "While I cannot be there all the time. Please inform me of any world ending events.

"If you asked me this two years ago. I would have instantly turned it down. However recent events have gotten me to reconsider having... partners." The dark knight said. "When you need help... call me."

"Hang on a second." Bulma shouted, scaring half the heroes. "If we are going to be working together. Then I'd like to know who I'm working with. So I propose, no more secret identities. At least between us." Almost everyone was in agreement. However there were a few against it.

"Hang on a second... what about our secret identities? I'm not saying that I don't trust you all but..." Bruce however cut him off.

"Hal Jordan... Barry Allen... Clark Kent... Dick Grayson." Bruce listed off, before taking off his cowl. "Bruce Wayne."

"Bruce Wayne? God I hate that guy. You know after I finally got a job, he bought that company and laid almost everyone..." Yamcha stated, before piecing everything together. "Oh you suck so much." Everyone laughed except for Bruce, Piccolo and Vegeta. The latter of which scoffed at this whole situation.

"Well then.. let's discuss how to save the world." Bulma said. Goku and Gohan though started floating in the air.

"You guys go on ahead. I'm just going to explain this all to Chi Chi." The first Super Saiyan explained.

"Wait are you sure she's going to be ok with you training Gohan?" Krillin asked his best friend.

"Oh I'm sure she's going to say yes."

.

"The answer is no!" Chi Chi screamed at the top of her lungs. After hearing what Goku had to say.

"Oh come on Chi Chi." Goku tried to reason with his wife.

"Don't you 'come on Chi Chi' me! You are gone over a year. Refuse to let Shenron take you home. And what is the first thing you ask me? 'Oh hi Chi Chi, do you mind if I take our son to fight some killer androids'."

"Chi Chi... we need everyone's help, and that includes Gohan. He can still go to school and all that. I just want to train him whenever possible."

"All I want is for my baby boy to grow up safe and successful. Is that too much for a mother to ask." The mother of Gohan started to cry her eyes out.

"Wow. I had no idea you felt that way, honey. But look, Gohan wants to go." The young boy gave a look of determination. This changed his mother's emotions from sadness into anger. Both of the male family members took a step back in fear.

"No way... and that's final!" The wife of Goku was now screaming again.

"But Chi Chi, we're talking about the greater good!"

"Greater good? I am your wife. I'm the greatest 'good', you are ever gonna get!"

"Wait a second... Are you saying that Gohan's studies are more important than saving the entire world?"

"Nothing is more important than Gohan's studies!" The low class warrior started to laugh, thinking this was all a joke.

"Oh honey, you sure do make me laugh." The Saiyan lightly put his hand on Chi Chi's back. However this accidentally sent her flying through a wall, and into the tree outside. Goku and Gohan freaked out when they saw their loved one in serious pain. Eventually they gave her a senzu bean to heal up. "Sorry Chi Chi. Guess I'm not quite used to this planets gravity yet."

"You can train Gohan." Both father and son looked shocked when they heard her agree.

"Did the senzu bean not work?" The youngest family member asked.

"Seeing your father struggle to contain his powers made me realise something. That you both need a lesson on controlling your powers." The caring mother explained.

"You won't regret this honey." Goku excitedly replied.

.

Gero arrived at iron heights penitentiary. It wasn't easy getting away from Waller, but he just about managed it. The doctor knew what he came here for. However his mind started to wonder. Project twelve was nearing completion. It would only be so long before Victor Stone was awake. Would his mind accept the changes? Or more importantly, could he be controlled? As he entered the building. Gero stopped to comply with security, putting all metal objects into the container. Eventually making his way to reception.

"Welcome sir, which prisoner are you here to see?" The receptionist inquired.

"Anthony Ivo." The former red ribbon scientist replied.

"Certainly. Please go to booth three." Gero nodded and walked towrards his booth. There he waited for a couple of minutes, until his former partner arrived.

"Anthony, it is very good to see you again."

"Do me a favour Gero, stop with this charade. It is fairly obvious that you wish to ask me something." Ivo snarled back. He always loathed the fact that Gero escaped imprisonment.

"Very well... I require the blueprints." Gero demanded. Almost making his former partner fall out of his chair.

"Absolutely not! This has been my life's work. I will not let you be the one to finish it."

"Do you not see that destroying Son Goku is more important than our petty squabble. He is the reason you are currently incarcerated. He's the reason my son... I am going to finish, what our general started all those years ago. All I am asking for, is your help!" Ivo looked at his associate for a few seconds before grunting.

"You're very lucky I despise Son Goku more than you... The plans are hidden in my safe, back at our old lab. Passcode is Locus." Gero smiled, getting what he wanted. "I hope you have the time, because there isn't just one design." Gero opened his eyes wide. He wanted to fall over, but had to keep a low profile.

"Then I best get to work." The former red ribbon scientist departed. However Gero soon froze when the receptionist called him over. Sweat started to fall off his head. There couldn't be something he missed!

"Sorry, but I forgot to take your name." The scientist sighed, soon as he knew it was fine. Gero smiled as he used his fake identity.

"DeVoe, Clifford DeVoe."

 **So how was that? Hoped you enjoyed. Anyway The history of Trunks saga starts next. And there will be quite a few twists** **to the story. Anyway see you next time.**

 **Reviews:**

 **Dark Flacon:** **I was honestly tempted, but it wouldn't have worked with what I am going to do with History of Trunks.**

 **Corondomontes: Thanks**

 **X3runner: Not really much I can say without spoilers so I'll just say this. Wait and see.**

 **Victor0606: Yes Gohan was still Trunks master.**

 **Blaznite104:**

 **1: Yeah Cooler will return.**

 **2: I know a lot of people want the androids now, but honestly all three arcs I plan to do are necessary.**

 **Sailordragonball87: Will be answered in History of Trunks.**

 **Maxandjabs: No**

 **Guest 1: While yes even I admit that would have been cool. I wanted to portray Cooler differently. Someone who knew his limits and knew when he was beaten.**

 **A guy: Thanks (awesome username btw)**

 **Guest 2: You're asking me, if I'm going to kill off Superman? That would be a spoiler I'm afraid.**


	62. History of Trunks Saga: Ruins

**Hi everyone and welcome to the next arc of this story. This will be the history of Trunks arc. However it will be different to what you all know.**

 **.**

 **Seven Years after the androids appeared**

Bulma panted, running through the hallways of Capsule Corp. The world had been left to ruin by two killer robots. And now they were right on her doorstep. The former CEO of Capsule Corp carried her young son, Trunks. The boy had black hair and blue eyes. Unlike his mother's Blue hair. The two made their way into Bulma's personal room. Trunks looked confused as Bulma started messing around with a few Capsules.

"Shields at twenty percent." A VI's voice played.

"Mummy, what's happening?" The little boy asked. Bulma turned around and very slightly smiled.

"Remember I told you about those two bad people. They are about to pay mummy a little visit. I need you to make me a promise Trunks." Bulma pleaded. The child nodded as his mother guided him into the closet. "I need you to stay in here until the bad people have gone."

"Yes mummy." A tear started to roll down Bulma's eye.

"No matter what happens, I will always love you, my little warrior." The blue haired woman closed the door, hiding her son.

"Shields offline." The Vi informed. Within five seconds, two people appeared in front of Bulma. One was male, with black hair. He wore a dark shirt with blue jeans and an orange scarf. The other was a female, with blonde hair. She was wearing a white shirt with black trousers. Covered by a blue sleeveless coat. Bulma stood tall, trying not to show any fear. However her body started shaking as the two approached.

"Wow, we really don't find many people around this area, right eighteen?" The male android asked.

"Tell you what, I give her credit for trying to hide." The female android replied. "So what do we do with her, seventeen?" Seventeen took a second to consider.

"One day someone will defeat you monsters." Bulma warned the two. Before she could even take another breath, Eighteen grabbed her by the throat.

"Listen here, no one is stronger than us. Not the army. Not those so called 'heroes'." And certainly not you." The blonde woman continued to choke Bulma. Every second Bulma tried to grasp for air. Until her lungs gave up. Bulma's body collapsed, as eighteen threw her onto the floor. "Come on let's get out of here." The two androids flew away, without another word. Soon as he knew that the two were out of sights, Trunks ran to his mothers body.

"Mummy! Mummy!" The young boy kept repeating. Desperately shaking his mother's body. Trying everything he could to save her life, however it was no use. The woman who had raised him, was gone. Trunks started to shed many tears when reality finally hit him. Even though he was young, Trunks knew what death was. Nonetheless, this was nothing he had ever experienced. The only person who had ever cared for him, was dead.

Over the next two days, Trunks tried to find another human being. He walked around the wilderness, which was almost frozen over. The young boy had not eaten or drank anything since that fateful day. Eventually his body had to give up. Trunks collapsed onto the floor, passing out. However, after what felt like hours. Trunks woke to the sound of horses galloping. Up ahead were around twenty people all in black robes, carrying swords.

"Someone's ahead!" One of them shouted. Another got of their horse and walked towards Trunks. This person gave Trunks some of their water, to drink.

"Who are you?" The Good Samaritan removed their mask to reveal a woman. She was a brunette, around her late forties.

"My name is Talia. You're safe now." She responded, as Trunks once again fell unconscious.

.

Trunks woke up in a warm bed. He look outside, but didn't recognise the surrounding area. All he could see, were mountains. Trunks sat up, noticing he was wearing someone else's pyjamas. Before Trunks could even think though, the door opened. In stepped Talia, and an older looking gentlemen. He wore the same black robes. However he also wore a fur coat on top. The man also had a grey beard.

"So our John Doe is finally awake." Talia joked.

"Where am I? Who are you?" Trunks inquired.

"I'm sure you have many questions. So I will do my best to answer them. But first I'd like to know your name?" The man replied.

"Trunks! My name is Trunks."

"Very nice to meet you Trunks. My name is Ra's Al Ghul. I believe you have already met my daughter, Talia. And you are currently in Nanda Parbat. My daughter found you passed out. Lacking any food or water. We bought you back here to regain your strength. If you don't mind me asking... What is a little boy like you, wandering around in the wilderness?" Trunks looked in the distance, forcefully remembering what happened.

"My mummy... the bad people got her." Ra's and Talia looked at one another, instantly knowing what the boy meant.

"I'm sorry." Talia tried to comfort the boy.

"I... I don't know what to do." Trunks whispered still unable to comprehend recent events. Ra's walked towards him and sat next to the young boy. Trunks started to weep, soon hugging the man.

"You know, ever since the bad people arrived. I have been training young men like yourself." Ra's said.

"Train them for what?"

"To survive. We have our own community here. It may not be what you're used to. However It is there for you to help get back on your feet." Trunks slowly nodded his head. Ra's smile returned as he looked at his newest recruit. "Then welcome to the league of assassins."

.

 **Fifteen years after the androids appeared.**

The now fifteen year old Trunks, stood in a fighting stance. He was facing off against his rival in a sword duel. The teenager had grown a lot since. He also dyed his hair blue, in respect to Bulma. Sweat dripped off his forehead as he parried an attack. Trunks then went on the offensive, swinging right. However his opponent managed to block. Before kicking him in the stomach.

"Gonna have to do better than that my friend." His opponent taunted. Trunks gritted his teeth, rushing into battle once more. The two swung their swords at blistering speeds. Right, left, up and down. Each attack could only manage to hit the others weapon. Eventually though, Trunks opponent managed to gain the upper hand by tripping him. The blue haired young man felt his rivals blade gently touching his neck. "Dead." After a few seconds of silence the two started to laugh. Trunks got to his feet as they both bowed to one another.

"One day, I'll beat you Damian." Trunks promised.

"Not anytime soon you won't." Damian responded. The two sat down, catching their breaths. "I noticed you once again used a different weapon. You know sooner or later you're gonna have to pick one."

"I know. It's just that... I don't know, none of them feel right. Your grandfather always taught us that a weapon and it's user should be in harmony. I don't feel comfortable when wielding any of them."

"Look after my Grandfather and mother. You're the second best swordsman here." The two young men laughed. They were soon stopped however when both noticed one of their scavenger teams back. Leading them was Talia. She walked slow, with her head down. Both Trunks and Damian ran towards the daughter of Ra's Al Ghul. "Mother, what happened?"

"We were at one of the old Capsule Corp factories. I asked half of my men to scavenge the nearby town. However after six hours they were nowhere to be found. The rest of us made our way towards them. It was too late though. The androids had ambushed them, no one survived." Trunks and Damian couldn't say a word. "Still, it wasn't all worthless. Both of you meet me inside my quarters in an hour. I need to show you something."

.

Trunks, Damian and Ra's all gathered inside Talia's room. None of them knew what was going on. Nether the less they knew it had to be something big. Talia entered carrying a memory stick.

"Why have you summoned us, my daughter?" Ra's asked. Talia turned on of the last remaining computers on.

"When me and my team were infiltrating Capsule Corp. I came across an old security video. I think you might want to sit down for this." As Talia turned on the video. Trunks felt shaken when he saw a familiar face in it.

"Mum?" The swordsman was even more disturbed when he looked at the date. It was only a day before her death.

"Oracle, how far from completion?" Bulma inquired. Tears filled Trunks eyes, however he couldn't turn away.

"Your newest project is almost ready. Expected time of completion in seventy two hours." The AI responded. "However I have had to use the last remaining probes to finish. You will have to head over to Gotham yourself." Bulma sighed, obviously not what she wanted to hear.

"If it means the death of those androids... Then so be it." As Talia paused the video, everyone looked round silent. None of them had ever been in a situation like this.

"Bulma Briefs must have created a weapon that could potentially destroy the androids. This is an opportunity that we dare not pass up." The other three all sat there. However while Ra's and Damien had a very stoic look. Trunks hand started to shake, his eyes were fixated on the recording.

"This factory has probably already been raided. I will not risk lives, especially for a hunch." The grandmaster explained, causing Trunks to abruptly stand up.

"No!" The blue haired young man yelled, surprising even his best friend. "These androids have caused too much pain... Too much suffering. I will not stand idly by as more innocents die." Ra's could see how much this meant to him.

"I haven't seen this much passion in someone since the detective. I will allow this journey of yours. However it must be one you face alone." Trunk's body relaxed, as he bowed before the League of Assassin's leader.

"Thank you grandmaster." Soon though the improved atmosphere was cut short.

"You've seemed to have forgotten one thing. Gotham is on the other side of this planet. Even if you could find a boat, it would take months, if not years to reach Gotham." Damian pointed out. Trunks eyes looked downward. He collapsed in his seat, thinking that all was lost.

"I think I have an alternative." Ra's mentioned.

.

Later that night Ra's, Damian and Trunks rode down to a town called Phoenix. No one had said a word since setting off. Neither of the two young men knew what their grandmaster was planning. Though they both completely trusted him. Trunks very rarely left Nana Parbot. The only time he ever actually did, was for the odd scavenging mission. So it was a refreshing change of pace for him. Eventually the three of them tied their horses up and walked into the town. Phoenix reminded Trunks of a western film. The houses were styled like old wooden ones, but they were also newly built. Trunks was certainly impressed with the set up they had going.

"Grandfather, what are we looking for." Damian asked.

"It is not what we are looking for, but whom." Ra's explained. "Before the androids ever walked this earth. We were in the age of heroes, as many now call it. People with extraordinary abilities stood up to fight injustice. However when the androids appeared, they were all decimated. With the exception of one."

"And you think this man resides here?"

"I know he does." Trunks imagination ran wild. Who was this man? What kind of power did he possess? The three assassins headed into a bar. They had a few of the locals glance over. Trunks didn't look them in the eye. They soon approached the bartender.

"So... What can I get you gentlemen?" The bartender reluctantly asked.

"Information." Ra's replied. "I'm looking for a man. Known in these parts as Icarus." The bartender froze, almost wetting himself.

"He's... He's in the far right booth. Look I should warn you, he's dangerous."

"Much obliged." The three moved towards their mysterious man's booth. The man sitting down was sleeping. Obviously due to the amount of alcohol looked to be consumed. He short black hair and a scar covering his right eye. However one thing that stood out was the fact Icarus was missing his left arm. "Hello." Suddenly the one arm man exploded in shock.

"Do I owe you money?" Icarus rambled.

"No you do not. I need your help." The grandmaster turned to his two students. "Boys, meet Son Gohan."

.

 **So I hope you liked it. I wanna thank you guys soooooo much. We recently just past 100000 views. I can't thank you all enough.**

 **Reviews:**

 **Poweres: Thanks**

 **Dark flacon:**

 **1: Maybe**

 **2: I do plan to add Shazam around that time.**

 **3 & 4: Thanks**

 **Pr0dz: hoped you enjoyed**

 **Corondomontes: Thanks**

 **Limit breaking:**

 **1: don't worry about it. I dare not break that bond.**

 **2: I plan to have another 2 arcs between HOT and Androids.**

 **X3runner:** **Guess he got yamched.**

 **Dragondave45: Thanks**

 **Victor0606: Thanks**

 **guest 1: I'm so glad someone got that reference.**

 **A guy:**

 **1: i try to include as much as possible. But it's just hard sometimes.**

 **2: Thanks**

 **Guest 2:**

 **1: it's honestly something Chi Chi would say.**

 **2: This was actually a very late change. But it just felt so right.**

 **Guest 3:**

 **1: Its totally something Chi Chi would say.**

 **2: Let's wait and see.**


	63. Days of Gohan past

**Hi everyone. It's been a hectic three weeks, but I'm finally here with an update. A shorter chapter, but one I hope you'll enjoy.**

.

Trunks was left speechless. This was the man that Ra's Al Ghul spoke so highly of? He was nothing more than a one armed drunk. The blue haired young man looked at his friend, who had a similar reaction.

"Grandfather, this surely has to be a joke." Damian whispered.

"I do not joke about such things. Son Gohan is the most powerful man alive." The grandmaster responded. Gohan though shrugged him off.

"Please don't call me that!" He demanded. "I gave that name up a long time ago. Now what do you want?" The three assassins sat down, explaining their request. The half human though, wasn't impressed. "So you think that there's actually a weapon that can destroy the androids?"

"If what Bulma Briefs said is true, then yes." The son of Goku chuckled in response.

"You guys must be living in a fantasy. Bulma probably lied to keep hope alive, or something silly like that." A small amount of rage started to fill inside Trunks body. How dare this man insult his mother like this.

"My mother wouldn't lie about this!" The young man strongly said. Suddenly the one armed man stopped in his tracks. He looked at Trunks from head to toe.

"Hang on one second. Are you telling me you're... How is Bulma?" Trunks kept his head down, unable to look Son Gohan in the eye. The half Saiyan shed a tear, knowing what silence meant. "You want my advice kid? Live however many days you have left, with those who remain. And don't ever feel sorry for that." The former hero stood up and staggered away. Trunks slumped back in his chair, clenching his fist. He calmed down however when Ra's stood up.

"This is where we must leave you Trunks. From now on, this mission will be your own. Remember there is no shame in quitting." Ra's informed his student. However the blue haired boy shook his head very firmly.

"I'm sorry grandmaster, but this is something that I have to do! Do not worry, I shall be victorious." Trunks reassured the leader of his clan. Ra's nodded as they all walked towards the exit. Trunks and Damian both looked hands as they said their goodbyes.

"Stay safe my friend. The androids aren't the only threat out there." Damian warned.

"You too." Ra's and Damian got onto their horses. Both men gave one last wave before riding off, back to Nanda Parbat. Trunks soon realised that for the first time since his mother's death. He was on his own. He'd been pushed from the nest, and had to fly. So the first thing he did was head after Son Gohan. Needless to say it didn't take long. The one armed man was so intoxicated that he was practically slivering to his home. Soon enough Gohan fell face first into the ground. "Here let me help you." Trunks offered his hand to the older gentlemen, who reluctantly accepted.

"You really don't know when to give up, do you?" Gohan whispered as the two of them reached his house. It was very small, with a bedroom, bathroom, kitchen and a living room. All the wallpaper was peeling off. And there was a disgusting smell from the bathroom. However Trunks persevered, and eventually got Gohan into bed. Who instantly passed out. Trunks then got a blanket and laid on his sofa. The young man fidgeted about trying to find his perfect position. This was the first in a very long time that Trunks had been away from his own bed. However he expected to be separated from it, for a long time.

.

The next morning Trunks woke up to the sound of gagging. He walked into the bathroom. Where he squirmed at the site of Gohan throwing up. As the toilet flushed, the one armed man turned to the boy.

"This... young man, is what we adults call a hangover." Gohan stated.

"Trust me, I know what a hangover is. Me and Damian once stole four bottles of wine, then drank it all in one night. Needless to say our heads were very much aching the next day." The son of Bulma explained.

"How old are you again?" The two laughed as Gohan once again threw up. The elder gentlemen soon flushed the chain and walked towards the assassin. Look kid, there is only one thing I am certain of. Heroes don't exist. Live your life, find a girl you like and settle down. Just try and enjoy the time you have left." The one armed man crashed on his sofa. However Trunks would still not give up without a fight.

"I can't do that Gohan. These androids need to be stopped, once and for all." The elder of the two now started to get agitated.

"Look kid, what are you trying to prove? You're about to dive head first towards your death, so why? You seek revenge? Or just want to be celebrated as a hero?"

"I'm not interested in any of that!" Trunks was now yelling. "I wanna fight, simply to help people." Gohan suddenly stopped in his tracks. A tear rolled down his cheek, surprising the younger man.

"You know, I said that exact same thing once. I was spending a year training with a close friend. His name was Piccolo..." Trunks could sense how upset Gohan now was. "He was like a second father to me."

"If Piccolo was here right now, what do you think he'd do?" The elder of the two look down at his younger counterpart. He looked into Trunks eyes. Which instantly reminded him of a young boy who just wanted to help people. A boy who had so much optimism. A boy who would stand up against anyone who threatened his world... him.

"He'd tell me to fight... Alright, I'll help you find this weapon." Trunks ran and hugged the man. However Gohan lightly pushed him off. "However before we travel across the world, I have to teach you a few things." Trunks however chuckled when he heard that.

"Look I appreciate the thought, but the league of assassins trained me. I know everything from hand to hand, swords..." Yet before Trunks could continue, he stopped in amazement. Gohan was holding a little ball of energy in his hand. "Alright, that I can't do!"

"This is called Ki. It's difficult to explain, but it's like a natural energy that flows through everything. However, a select number of people can use this energy to do some incredible feats. Such as increasing ones strength, flying and launching gigantic bursts of energy."

"Are you saying that I can shoot energy beams?"

"With training, yes. Though I should warn you, this is not going to be easy." Trunks though looked on with determination. "Very well, let's get started."

.

Two months soon passed. The two were now at the stage where they couldn't train in town. So they decided to train at the nearest abandoned city. While Trunks continued his training, launching a few Masenko's. Gohan did some of his own training. Trunks flew over to his new mentor, who sat crossed legged with both eyes closed.

"What are you doing?" The young man asked, annoying his mentor.

"Well I was meditating, until you disturbed me!" The one armed man yelled. Trunks backed up, trying not to laugh.

"I'm sorry." Gohan sighed as he calmed down. Before he could continue however, Trunks asked him a question. "Hey Gohan... You knew my father, right?" The older gentlemen looked on with a concerned expression. "It's just that my mother never spoke about him. And I wanted to know..." However before Trunks could finish, his mentor interrupted him.

"It's alright... Please sit." The blue haired young man sat down opposite. "His name was Vegeta. And I'm not for a second gonna say he was good, far from it. He actually tried to kill me a few times. Yet your mother saw something in him. Something that only one other person did. They believed that he could have become a better man. Hell if the androids never showed up... Maybe he could have." Trunks smiled.

"Wait who was the other person?" Now it was Gohan's turn to have a grin on his face.

"Her name was Diana." Gohan paused as he recalled some old memories. "She had the most reason to hate Vegeta. Yet she was probably the closest with him. Could swing a sword better than anyone too. In fact, you remind me a lot of her."

"Really?"

"Yeah. You both stared armageddon in the face and refused to bow down. Plus neither of you could ever turn down a fight... You know, I bet your dad would have liked you."

"Really?" Gohan could sense the optimism in his student's voice.

"If there was one word that defined your father, it would certainly be pride. He always gained some sort of satisfaction for his achievements. However deep down I'm sure he would have had pride in your desire to fight." The young man's eyes glowed, listening to his mentors words.

"Thank you Gohan." Then older man however shut his eyes again, trying to meditate.

"Just get back to training." Trunks nodded and rushed back to his area. Not noticing something that he very rarely saw... Son Gohan smiling.

.

 **So I hope you all enjoyed this.**

 **Reviews:**

 **Powres: Thanks**

 **X3runner:**

 **1: Hit the nail on the head with that.**

 **2: Gohan will just be behind the androids in terms of power.**

 **3: No spoilers I'm afraid.**

 **Dark Flacon:**

 **1: It was just too good an opportunity to miss.**

 **2: Oh it will**

 **3: Sorry neither will make an appearance**

 **4: Thanks**

 **Corondomontes: Thanks**

 **ActionTreaction: Two reasons I killed off future Bulma.**

 **1: So it gives a personal reason for Trunks to go after the androids.**

 **2: So I could have Trunks be bought up by assassins. Thus confilicting with the heroes ideology.**

 **Victor0606: Thanks**

 **Diclonious57:**

 **1: After dick and Damian I don't think I'll introduce the other robins.**

 **2: Have to say, reading every chapter in one day. I'm impressed.**

 **aguy1013: Gohan knows Trunks.**

 **A guy: This will be answered soon.**

 **Jalen Johnson:**

 **1: it's cool. Glad you like the chapters.**

 **2: Yes. However it won't be for long. a chapter or two at most.**

 **Jadastroke683: This is set in the future.**

 **Guest (I think this is one person)**

 **1: My future Gohan is going to be a lot more vulnerable than the one in history of Trunks.**

 **2: I actually didn't consider that. Just a happy coincidence I guess.**

 **3: Icarus was only in the films. I believe one of Coolers soldiers shot him down.**

 **Hiddenous: Thanks for the constructive criticism. I am at least happy you enjoy the story.**

 **Black gogeta: Thanks**

 **Shark: No spoilers I'm afraid.**


	64. Truth About Your Father

**Hi everyone. Welcome to another chapter. I hope you all enjoy.**

.

When the very next day came about, both men were up bright and early. The sun was beginning to rise up. The sky was perfectly clear. Trunks knew that today was finally the day. They would be setting out for Gotham City. The two decided to travel lightly, it would be at most a two day trip after all. Gohan could sense his student's nerves as he stepped towards him.

"You alright?" The son of Goku inquired.

"Yeah, just feeling a little nervous that's all. I haven't ever flown for longer than an hour before." Trunks responded.

"Well little bird, it's time to fly from your nest." Trunks chuckled as the two set off. However very quickly the younger man noticed something was wrong. "Hey Gohan, why are we going so slow?"

"We'll break the speed of sound going faster than seven hundred and sixty seven miles per hour. That happens, then we'll create a sonic boom. And if the androids are anywhere near, they'll hear us. So we don't go too fast, and keep out of sight." Trunks nodded as the two continued on their journey.

.

After a few hours the two had decided to stop off and get some lunch. They knew this would be their only opportunity before heading over the ocean. As their campfire burned brightly, Trunks reminisced about his time with the league of assassins.

"So you don't actually kill anyone?" Gohan asked. "If it isn't too much to ask."

"No it's fine. Despite being called the league of assassins, we don't actually murder people. We just study the ancient techniques to defend ourselves. A lot of good it would do us against the androids though." The elder gentlemen could see that his student looked depressed. However before he could say anything else the sounds of guns clicking rang throughout their ears. Both warriors looked around to see some bandits surround them.

"Well ladies and gentlemen, seems we've caught ourselves some fish." The leader joked. Trunks stood up, wanting to fight. Until Gohan stood in his way.

"Don't worry I'll handle this." He instructed his pupil, before turning back to the bandits. "It would be a wise move for you to surrender." This statement was met by laughter. Meanwhile the former hero started to power up. He yelled so loudly that Trunk's ears started to ring. Bits of rock started to rise from the ground. A flash of yellow engulfed the son of Goku as his power increased exponentially. Suddenly Son Gohan's hair turned golden. His eyes a light shade of green. Trunks was blown away, meanwhile the bandits were terrified. They instantly dropped their weapons and ran away. Gohan still with a stern look turned back to normal and sat down.

"That was incredible!" Trunks yelled. Gohan was certainly a bit surprised by his pupil's reaction. "How can I do that?" The older man sat silent for a second, pondering what to say next.

"Guess it's time for you to know. The truth is... We're not exactly human, you and I. Both our fathers were from an alien race known as the Saiyans. The form I just used was called a Super Saiyan." After a couple of seconds in silence. Trunks started to chuckle, before howling in laughter.

"Wow... for a minute there, I thought you were actually being serious."

"Sorry kid, but I'm not pulling your leg." Trunks immediately stopped laughing, knowing Gohan was telling the truth. The dead silence of his master certainly gave it away. A minute past, and neither of them had said anything.

"I'm... not human?"

"Well technically you're half human." However this didn't improve the assassin's mood. "Tell you what, let's stop thinking about it. Ask me anything." Trunks thought about it for a few minutes. Until he knew what he wanted to ask.

"When me, Damian and Ra's first met you. You went by the name Icarus. Why?" Now it was Gohan's turn to look down in sadness.

"Eventually, when I discovered how to transform into a Super Saiyan. I was on top of the world. I was flying high, and nothing could stop me." The teacher looked down at his missing arm. "Then this fool flew too close to the sun." The blue haired boy could sense that he just struck a nerve. "We should get moving." As they both got up, the blue haired boy pondered. What exactly did Gohan go through?

.

As they both pressed onwards throughout the day. It was apparent that they were making very good progress.

"How far are we from our destination." Trunks inquired.

"Not long now. At this speed we should be there in about..." Gohan was suddenly interrupted by a large explosion off in the distance. He looked at his pupil, who had a raging fire inside him. They both knew that only two people could have caused that. "Seems the androids have their sights on Bludhaven." The assassin tried to fly straight into danger. However his master stood, blocking the path forward. "Hang on a second, what do you think you're doing?"

"I'm going to stop them now!"

"Don't be stupid kid. You know that you're not anywhere near ready to take them on." Trunks tried to brush the Super Saiyan past, but to no luck. "Look if we hurry, we'll be able to reach Capsule Corp and retrieve this weapon of yours very soon. But until then, you are no match for those two." Trunks scoffed, but stopped resisting. Gohan flew forward, turning his back towards his pupil. "That's better. Now if we get going..." Gohan stopped his sentence when he noticed Trunks flying towards Bludhaven. "Swear to god if the androids don't kill you... I will."

.

Fire... destruction... death. Trunks had seen the devastation both androids created. However he had never been at ground zero before. The countless bodies that had just been left lying there. It was almost too much for Trunks to take. However he perceived... nothing was going to stop him. As Trunks made his way forward, he noticed a woman trapped underneath some rubble. The half Saiyan rushed towards her. With just a fraction of his power, Trunks lifted the rubble. The lady started to shed tears of joy. She was an elderly woman in her early sixties at least.

"Are you alright? Can you walk?" Trunks quizzed the woman. Who in return held both his hands.

"Thank you, young man." She stuttered, her tears almost stopped her from speaking.

"You better get out of here, things are going to get messy."

"What about you?"

"I'm going to end this!" The lady nodded and started to run away. He turned around to see the two androids strolling down. His body became rigid, sweat poured from Trunk's forehead. Seeing them again made his blood boil. All the memories he had to carry with him, were finally resurfacing. "Hey!" Both machines looked to see the lone boy standing before them.

"Why Eighteen, it seems like we missed one." The male android stated.

"Don't worry, I've got him!" The female android responded, hovering towards her newest opponent. "Since I'm nice, I'll let you pray to your god." Trunks though retaliated by aiming a punch right at her. However Eighteen easily managed to dodge it. "Interesting, you're faster than a normal human."

"I'll show you just how fast I am!" Trunks yelled, once again attacking his mother's killer. This time however the blonde woman simply blocked it with her pinky finger.

"And you're more powerful as well." Trunk's eyes widened as his attack was blocked like it was nothing. This gave Eighteen the opening she needed to punch Trunks in his stomach. The assassin fell to his knees, prompting both androids to start laughing. "Too bad you're not nearly powerful enough." Eighteen started to power up a Ki blast from her hand. The assassin could only stare as he saw his life flashing before his eyes. However before Eighteen could finish him off. A fist knocked the female android right back towards her partner. Trunks looked up to see Gohan standing right behind him.

"Well this is certainly a blast from the past. Never thought I'd see you again... Gohan." Seventeen said. Trunk's eyes widened, he desperately wanted to know how both androids knew his master. Gohan though just stood there silent. "Don't tell me you've come to fight us. Cause I seem to remember that didn't go well for you last time." The Super Saiyan though didn't move an inch. He continuously stared at both machines. This infuriated the male android. "Say something you fool!" Seventeen launches a blast right at his foe, though it just missed. A huge cloud of smoke formed, shielding the androids prey. They both watched the cloud disappear. Where they were shocked to see both half Saiyans gone.

"They couldn't have gone far." Eighteen whispered as they both started searching for both men.

.

Meanwhile Gohan was flying away, carrying the injured Trunks on his back. The elder gentleman was certainly angry about his pupils behaviour. Though he knew that conversation was gonna have to wait. The androids were most likely searching for them. And Trunks was certainly too injured to do any flying. Gohan looked down to see his pupil opening his eyes.

"Gohan?" The injured boy stuttered.

"Don't say anything, just try and get some rest. I know someone who lives around here, he'll help us." Trunks slightly smiled before shutting his eyes. His master meanwhile was keeping his wide open. His heart started to increase it's beats per minute. The one armed man knew that one wrong move would be deadly. Soon however he arrived at his destination. Rushing towards the door, Gohan looked both ways before knocking. After a couple of seconds a familiar face appeared.

"Gohan?" The man inquired.

"I'm sorry to intrude, but I had nowhere else to go." The half Saiyan panted. "We just need a place to wait out the androids." The man nervously looked outside before inviting them in. Gohan almost sprinted into the house. Laying his apprentice onto a nearby sofa. With that taken care of he approached the man. "Thanks Dick."

.

 **So I hoped you all enjoyed. Next chapter I hope will be up faster.**

 **Reviews:**

 **Cruden: Thanks. Your feedback has been noted.**

 **Dark flacon:**

 **1: I'm afraid it won't happen like that.**

 **2: Thanks**

 **Victor0606: Thank you**

 **Sailor Dragonball 87: I don't want to have too many characters. Otherwise some people will constantly get pushed to the sidelines.**

 **X3runner:**

 **1: there will be a bit of a bond certainly.**

 **2: Spoilers I'm afraid.**

 **Jadastroke683: Thanks**

 **Jalen Johnson: Glad you liked it.**

 **Corondomontes: Thank you**

 **Powres: Glad you're this excited.**

 **Shark: I think it will be around another 3 or 4 chapters depending on how much I write.**

 **A guy: Thanks**

 **Celgres: Thank you. What great praise.**


	65. Reunion

**Hi everyone here is another chapter for you all.**

.

As Trunks opened his eyes, he almost fell off the sofa. He had so many questions, though where was he took priority. The house was very basic. A cream coloured wallpaper, with an interesting looking wooden table. As the assassin stood up, an unfamiliar face walked in.

"It's good to see you up." The man calmly said. Trunks took a step back, unaware of this gentlemen's intentions.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"Sorry, where are my manners. My name is Richard Grayson... but most people call me Dick."

"That's a bit mean isn't it?" The former Robin chuckled.

"You certainly aren't the first person to make that joke. Yet it still manages to get me every time." Both men laughed as a female with long ginger hair stepped into the room.

"Honey, you didn't tell me we were having guests." She whispered.

"Sorry Babs, they kinda just came over." Dick replied, before turning back to the half Saiyan. "Trunks, this is my wife Barbara." The ginger haired girl started to shake the young man's hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet you."

"The pleasure is all mine." Trunks responded. Barbara kissed her husband on the cheek, before exiting. As she did that, Trunks looked out into the garden to see Gohan meditating. "What was he like... before our world went to ruin?" Dick smiled as he reminisced old memories.

"Gohan? Hopeful. Optimistic. Always smiling, even during our darkest hour." The acrobat informed. Which certainly caught Trunks off guard.

"We are talking about the same person right?"

"Yeah. Once upon a time there was no one I'd rather have as an ally. Then the androids appeared." Trunks was still confused. "After that we didn't really keep in touch. However with what others have told me, it seems Gohan challenged the androids at soon after. He could have stood his ground against one, but two? He never stood a chance." A tear rolled down Dick's cheek. Not something that happened everyday.

"He's still alive though?"

"The androids love killing, but sometimes they prefer to just send a message." Trunks eyes widened, his breathing almost ceased. He looked over to his master meditating. The assassin thought he knew his master, but everyday something made him believe that less. Stepping outside, Trunks nervously approached his mentor. He didn't want an 'I told you so'. To his surprise though, that wasn't what Gohan said.

"You feeling better?" He asked. The one armed man continued to meditate. Refusing to open his eyes.

"Yeah... Listen I..." Trunks tried to explain, yet was cut off.

"I'm just glad you're alright." Trunks was even more surprised by his masters words. "I'm still a little infuriated you disobeyed me. However things could have been much worse." The two smiled towards one another. Until Gohan returned to his usual scowl. "Don't get too comfortable. We'll spend the night here, then leave tomorrow morning. I don't want to be here any longer than we need to."

"Hang on, I thought you and Dick were friends?"

"Were being the operative word." The young man looked stunned at his mentor's words. Who sighed before opening his eyes. "Look I don't want to talk about it, can you just trust I'm doing the right thing?" A small breeze blew past, as the two half Saiyan's stared at each other. Trunks though admitted defeat and accepted his mentor's command. The young man walked back inside. Passing the former Robin on the way.

"You haven't told him the truth, have you?" Dick demanded to know.

"Telling him now... It'd crush him. I'm going to wait until we destroy those two monstrosities." Gohan responded.

"You're really going to just lie to him like that?" The half alien scoffed at his former friend's statement.

"Since when have you cared about telling the truth?" The two locked eyes. It was almost as if steam came out of both their heads. The former sidekick of Batman was the first to walk away, heading back inside.

.

That night Trunks, Gohan, Dick and Barbara all sat down to eat. Barbara served four plates of fresh vegetables. Trunks looked down in disgust. Trying his best not to be rude.

"I'm sorry, but meat is very hard to come by these days." She informed him.

"That's quite alright, it looks delicious." The young man replied. The conversation instantly turned to Barbara. "So Barbara, what did you do before... all this?" The ginger haired female smiled.

"I was a young teenager at the time. My dream was to become a police officer. However my father was the police commissioner. Long story short, he forbade me from ever joining an academy. So I took up martial arts. Thought I could win the world martial arts tournament one day."

"You beat me when we first met. So I'm sure you would've done amazing." Dick reassured his wife. "Certainly would've beaten that devil guy."

"You mean Mr Satan?" Barbara corrected him. The two chuckled, earning a smile from Trunks and even Gohan. "What about you Gohan? Surprisingly my husband never speaks about you. What did you do before all this?"

"Not really much to talk about honestly. I used to live out in a remote farmland just outside west city. I was homeschooled and occasionally helped save the world. Until an enemy was finally too powerful for any of us to handle." Gohan ranted.

"Well once we get to Capsule Corp that will all change." Trunks spoke up.

"You're putting a lot of faith in your mother." Dick piped in.

"Of course I am. I remember everything about my mother. And the one thing that always stuck out was her bravery. Even at the worst of times, she never gave up hope... Never running from a fight." Barbara now had a giant grin.

"You certainly do have a fire in your belly." She quipped. Just then a loud rumble came from the young man's stomach. He embarrassingly chuckled at the situation.

"Maybe I should replace that fire with food." He responded, causing even Gohan to smile. After the meal, Gohan sat outside meditating. While Dick told Trunks about their old tales. "So Gohan, knowing the risks involved, still flew in?"

"Yeah. I don't think I'd ever seen something so heroic before." Dick stated. Trunks was in total awe.

"So what happened after that?" The older gentlemen shrugged his shoulders.

"The adults went off to Oa, while us three got left behind. If you want a story with us three in it more regularly. Then you have to hear about our battle with the giant tree." However before the former Robin could say any more, all electricity cut out. Causing him to groan. "Great our generator is out of fuel."

"Can't you just put more in?"

"Our generator connects to the local power station half a mile north. It's certainly not a trip I want to take at night."

"Then I'll do it." Trunks smiled, clenching his fist in determination. "Don't worry about me, I can take care of myself."

"Not alone you're not." Gohan said, walking into the room. "If you're serious about this then I'm going too. Dick nodded as Trunks ran outside gathering the fuel from a nearby shed. Gohan meanwhile stared at his former friend.

"Look... Just stay safe." The former Robin pleaded. Gohan though walked out without a word. The two warriors soon flew towards Dick's generator. The air was so cold that ice started to form. As Trunks filled up the tank, his mind wandered to Gohan and Dick's relationship.

"You could have been a little nicer to Dick!" The assassin whispered. His master though just shrugged it off.

"I'm not ready to forgive him. Maybe one day, but not now." Gohan argued. "What's important is your training. Which is why I'd like to show you something." Trunks turned around when he finished with the fuel. His body started to shake in anticipation. If you focus a large portion of Ki onto one attack it can be deadly. Though each attack requires a method to perform it. So I'm going to teach you one now." Gohan put his hand up near his forehead. "So you place both hands here, and gather your Ki. Then you move them straight in front and yell Masenko Ha." The master performed the actions so his student could see.

"Wait do you need to yell the attack?" Gohan looked confused. "I mean shouting out the name of your attack, would just give our enemies an advantage when dodging."

"Well... that's actually a very good point."

.

Dick sat on the sofa, with his eyes closed. Barbara was asleep next to him. The former Robin shifted uncomfortably checking his watch. The two fighters had been gone for over an hour. Dick's mind kept assuming the worst had happened. However his fears were put to rest, as he heard to sets of footsteps behind him. Before they could say anything however, the full blooded human shushed them.

"Just... let her sleep." He whispered. Dick refused to look at his former friend. "You know what Gohan? This has been the most fun I've had in a very long time. You were the greatest friend a kid could ever ask for... and I didn't deserve you." The man shed a tear, as he continued. "When I lost Bruce and Alfred... I shut down. Abandoning everyone I knew, and ran. Yet never did I consider, that you were going through the same thing. I left the one person who actually cared about me. Just because I couldn't bear to remember the sight of all their corpses. I lost everything to the androids, but you did as well." The former sidekick of Batman stood up in determination. "Well no longer. I'm going to help you find this weapon. And I will help you destroy the androids."

"Oh how sentimental." A male voice called out. Dick's entire body shook as he slowly turned his head back. Right in front of him stood both Seventeen and Eighteen. "Now if you want her to live. You're going to tell us everything about this weapon."

.

Trunks and Gohan were now sparring as the night truly took over. Both had lost track of time as they continued on. Gohan smirked when Trunks came close to landing a hit. He was truly impressed with the boy.

"Alright that's enough for now." He instructed Trunks. Who started to sulk a little.

"Oh come on, I was getting closer." The blue haired boy complained.

"Yeah, but we need to get a good nights sleep so if you don't mind..." Gohan soon stopped, as his worst fears came to pass. In the distance was a giant explosion. And he knew it could have come from only one place. The two flew at super sonic speed. The entire house was engulfed in flames. Gohan fell to his knees. His eyes started to shed tears. Everyone was gone.

.

 **As always I hoped you enjoyed.**

 **Dark Flacon:**

 **1: Sorry**

 **2: Terry doesn't exist in my universe I'm afraid.**

 **3: Thanks**

 **Jalen Johnson: Lets say they will be bonding.**

 **X3runner: Not much I can say except Thanks**

 **Sailordragonball 87:**

 **1: Id say another two chapters in this arc**

 **2: They are both still heading to Gotham. But the androids were in Bludhaven.**

 **3: No spoilers.**

 **Dragondave45:**

 **1: Gohan and Dick were the only survivors.**

 **2: The androids don't attack plant life so Swamp thing doesn't really care.**

 **3: I will be introducing some magic users soon. But there is a reason they're not here.**

 **Victor0606: Thanks**

 **Coronsomontes: Thanks**

 **Supertoe: Being honest. When i first wrote that I thought that was the reason Vegeta never asked for his planet or people back. Turned out it was never a rule. It will be retconed with Dende.**

 **A guy1013: Another two chapters.**

 **SSJR Goku Black: Funny**

 **ThePsychPass56: No spoilers.**

 **Jadastoke83:**

 **1: Yes**

 **2: Thanks**


	66. Gohan's final stand?

**Hi everyone welcome to another chapter.**

.

The two half Saiyans stood over a pair of graves. Two crosses were being pushed by the breeze. Gohan knelt by the remains of his former friend. Tears rushed down his face, as he placed a flower down.

"You know, Dick wasn't the religious type." The one armed man started to ramble. "He always claimed that science held every answer. Yet he knew someone who had been to the afterlife. Wherever you are my friend, I hope you're at peace." Gohan placed one final lily on his friends grave. "Listen kid, go on ahead. I'll be right behind you." Trunks walked over and placed his hand on Gohan's shoulder.

"You sure?" The young man replied.

"Just go." The bluntness of his mentors voice should have surprised Trunks. However he knew that certain circumstances changes even the best of men. The best thing right now was to give Gohan some space.

"Very well." The assassin took two step forwards before turning back once more. The two stared into each other's eyes. And that was when Trunks saw it. During his time with the league of assassins, he saw numerous cases of men mentally torn apart. And in that brief moment he saw the eyes of a broken man. Trunks flew off, giving the one armed man some breathing room. Gohan's tears wouldn't stop though. His mind kept wandering back to the past. Dick was the last one, and he died thinking they were enemies.

"I forgive you." Gohan finally stood up and walked away. He was facing north, where Trunks had flown off to. Yet he soon faced west, the direction they just came from. Gohan was tired, battered, bruised. However most of all, he just wanted to die. Gohan increased his energy, ready to give up.

"You know, the kid I knew would have never run from evil." A voice suddenly appeared in Gohan's head. The half Saiyan froze, instantly recognising.

"Piccolo?" The son of Goku inquired.

"Yeah its me. I've done a few favours for King Kai so he let me have this one chat with you. Lord knows you need it." Gohan eyes were now flowing with tears.

"I'm sorry Piccolo. I can't do this anymore, I'm just not strong enough." This made the Namekian chuckle.

"You know full well that strength isn't the thing holding you back." Gohan fell to his knees slamming his fist into the ground.

"I can't be the teacher he needs. Everyone I have ever known has died. I wont sit by and watch that happen to him too. I'm not like you Piccolo, I can't be a mentor."

"Now I know you're lying." Gohan wiped his tears. "Do you honestly think that I was a good teacher. I left a four year old kid out in the wilderness to fend for himself."

"But you taught me so much... made me stronger."

"True I did physically toughen you up. However do you have any idea how I already know, why you're a good teacher?" The son of Goku shook his head. "It's because of your mental strength, courage and heart that I changed. I was someone who relished in other's suffering. But you saw past that and showed me a better path. I know you'd make a good mentor, because you already have with me." Gohan gave a light smile. Hearing his first teachers words was certainly the encouragement he needed.

"Thanks Piccolo."

"Now get up, and stop with the waterworks. No student of mine is going to cry when he could be saving the world." Gohan soared into the air, rushing after his student. He did something to fight for, and nothing would change that.

.

Trunks arrived at Capsule Corp. While it wasn't the exact same building he grew up in. It did make him feel a little nostalgic. The assassin stepped through, surrounded by darkness. The only sound being a few drops of water leaking. The whole building gave off an uneasy vibe. Trunks pressed on, towards his mother's old office. Using his Ki to light up the hallways. He expected there to be rodents and cockroaches scuttling along the floor. However it was so quiet he could hear a pin drop. Trunks was used to seeing entire towns decimated. However an entire city was another thing indeed. The blue haired boy soon hit something with his foot. He looked down and noticed an old skeleton, making him jump back. Death was always sad, but these people didn't even get a burial. They had just been left to rot, it sickened him to the core.

Finally Trunks made his way up and into his mother's office. The room had windows so he lowered his Ki. It had been a tough journey, but he was finally at his destination. He was battered, bruised and exhausted. Yet all he could think about was his prize. And it stood right in front of him. It was a... sword. Not exactly what he was expecting, but if it destroyed the androids, Trunks wasn't going to complain. As he picked it up, something clicked. The size, balance and weight were perfect. It was as if the weapon called to him.

"Sword of the Amazons." A voice suddenly appeared. Trunks vigorously turned towards it, carrying the weapon in his hands. Though he soon lowered his guard when he realised it belonged to Gohan. The two smiled at one another, as the teacher continued. "This sword belonged to Diana. When she died, Bulma took it to remember her. I honestly forgot it was here." The room became silent as Trunks inspected the craftsmanship. "Keep it. I'm sure Diana would have wanted you to take it." The young man sheathed his new weapon, and then had a realisation.

"Wait... If this was Diana's. Then it can't be the weapon my mother left." The swordsman explained. "Do you have any idea where it might be?"

"Well your mother once told me that all Capsule Corps have a secret room." Gohan took down a picture of Dr Briefs to reveal a holographic keyboard. This deflated the one armed man. "However I have no idea what the code is."

"Can't we just brake down the wall?"

"We don't want to make too much noise. If the androids are anywhere close then we're screwed. We're just gonna have to figure this out. Let's try... Vegeta." Gohan typed it in, only to find an error message appear. "Goku." Again the message appeared. A frustrated Gohan soon noticed a question mark symbol. As he clicked on it, a message soon appeared. 'My little...'. Both men stared at the screen. "What could it be? My little boy? Baby?"

"Warrior." The teacher looked over in confusion. "The answer is warrior." Gohan cautiously typed it in. This caused the screen to turn green. The one armed man smiled as the wall opened up.

"How did you know that?" Trunks looked at him, with tears in his eyes.

"Those were the last words my mother ever told me." Trunks almost broke down. However just before he did, his mentor knelt down, looking into his eyes.

"I know your mother would have been proud of you." Trunks responded to this by hugging him. The two finally cementing themselves as family. "Now let's go get this weapon." The two walked into the lab, where Trunks noticed one lonely Capsule on a desk. Gohan opened it up to reveal... a ship? Both men looked bewildered by Bulma's creation. This was supposedly able to stop the androids destruction.

"I... I don't understand. This ship has no weapons, how can it possibly kill the androids?"

"It's not meant to." The assassin turned around to see Gohan looking at some blueprints. "Bulma's creation was never a weapon to begin with... It's a time machine." Trunks hurried over to look at the blueprints.

"So my mother was going to go back in time and kill the androids before they were even created?"

"No." The swordsman turned to him looking confused. "It says here that this machine work on multiverse theory."

"I'm going to need an explanation."

"Most forms of time travel operate one way. If you change the past, then the future will also change. However multiverse theory works very differently. If you change the past, you'll create a brand new timeline. Meaning that this future would still remain the same." Trunks took a step back, his heart sunk. His mother never had any intention of fighting, she was just going to run. He wasn't angry, just disappointed. Trunks slowly walked over to a picture of his mother.

"So much for hope."

.

Gohan packed the machine and blueprints into a capsule and gave it to the young man. The two then proceeded to fly back home. However, just as they exited the city, Trunks touched down. Gohan put his hand on the assassin's shoulder.

"What are we doing Gohan? We traveled all this way, and it was for nothing!" Trunks yelled. The blue haired boy took his frustrations out on a tree, slicing it in half.

"It wasn't entirely for nothing. We got to meet each other didn't we?" The teacher responded. "Now let's get back and figure out..." Gohan suddenly stopped as he heard an all too familiar voice.

"It came from over here." Seventeen called out. The two half Saiyans quickly hid behind a boulder as both androids landed. They were speaking amongst themselves. Gohan was waiting for them to leave on their own. Soon though that plan was thrown out the window. A loud sneeze came from his student, alerting their enemies. Both half Saiyans froze at the sound.

"Well it seems we're not alone." Eighteen said as both androids started to power up. The one armed man desperately thought through every option available. However he knew that there was only one choice.

"Sorry Trunks." He whispered. Trunks was confused, though not for very long. Without hesitation, Gohan karate chopped his neck, knocking him out. The boy laid down unconscious, but alive. Gohan took a deep breath, then flew back to the city. The two androids chased after him. Eventually all three came to a stop. Gohan stared down the two monsters that stood ahead of him. His body wanted to run away. However he stood firm, refusing to give into fear. "Years ago you took my arm and spirit. While I can't regain the former, the latter I certainly have. This is where it ends. Either you die... or I do."

"This is where it ends, Gohan." Seventeen yelled, readying himself for battle. Eighteen soon followed suit. Gohan turned into a Super Saiyan. The three took one last look, as they all charged in.

.

Trunks opened his eyes to the smell of smoke. The rain was beginning to pour down. His whole body felt numb, yet he couldn't sit down. He could just make out the smoke coming from Gotham city. He knew that a battle had just taken place. The swordsman rushed down, ignoring all pain his body. The fire had spread out, but he was still able to pinpoint it's origin. Soon though, Trunks found the one thing he dreaded. On the ground was his mentor, lying motionless. The young man landed as he ran towards his friend. He frantically shook Gohan's body, yet nothing happened.

"Come on! Wake up!" Trunks yelled at the top of his voice. Yet no matter how hard he tried. How hard he shouted... Gohan was gone. Tears started to rush down the assassin's face. His stomach felt like it was being twisted. Trunks desperately tried to deny it. He wanted to believe that he could do something. However deep down, he knew this was the end. The swordsman screamed at the top of his lungs. Clenching his fists so hard, blood started to drip. Then something not even Trunks predicted. His Ki started to multiply, the ground beneath him shook. Then in a flash, his whole body started to emit a yellow glow. Trunks stared down into a puddle, noticing his hair had turned a golden colour. Trunks had become a Super Saiyan.

.

 **So what did you think? I hope I did the source material justice.**

 **Reviews:**

 **TheFishKing: Fair enough.**

 **Powres: well what did you think?**

 **Corondomontes: Thanks**

 **Jadastroke683: Thanks**

 **DragonDave45: Cell doesn't yet exist in this timeline.**

 **Celgress: Thanks**

 **Victor0606: Thanks**

 **X3runner:**

 **1: yes in this timeline Barbara was just a normal person.**

 **2: Yeah this version of Gohan has just been a broken man for a very long time.**

 **3: remembering his own past**

 **A guy 1013: here you go**

 **Jalen Johnson: yes some other heroes will use the chamber**

 **Blazenite104: I guess. But i still maintain that it gives your enemies a better chance of dodging it.**

 **Shark: I did loosely base the entire arc on stories like Logan and the last of us. So maybe subconsciously I did something similar.**

 **Game2002: Really? I seem to remember reading that somewhere.**

 **Jexcel: Let's just say my spectre will be different from the comics.**


	67. History of Trunks Saga Finale

**Hi everyone welcome to the final chapter of this arc.**

 **Firstly before I begin let's start with Supers ending. I thought it was for the most part well done... if not predictable. Though I wished they made another episode just so it wasn't as rushed.**

 **Anyway onto the next chapter.**

Damian stood by the front entrance of Nanda Parbat. Life had been quite tedious ever since his best friend left. No one was on his level when it came to handling a sword. So he decided to take more lookout shifts. At least then he was actively doing something. The Grandson of Ra's Al Ghul sharpened his blade while he sat. The rain had started to drip, eventually turning into a storm. It made the visibility almost laughable. Damian kept at it as he started to feel concerned. It had been months since Trunks had left. He had no idea on his current location, or if the blue haired assassin was even alive. Soon however, something caught Damian's eye. He stared out into the horizon, to what looked like a giant bird. The rain did make it very difficult for him to see what it was. Damian soon freaked out as he noticed whatever it was heading straight towards him. His hand were hovering above the emergency alarm. Though he took it away when he realised what it was. He recognised that blue hair anywhere. Shock started to fill the assassin's mind, due to his friends new ability. Though that soon turned into confusion. Trunks was carrying the lifeless body of Icarus. The half Saiyan touched down, with tears in his eyes.

"Trunks, you're back!" The grandson of Ra's Al Ghul enthusiastically said. However the swordsman refused to utter even a syllable. Damian could see the hurt in his best friend's eye. "What happened? Did you find what you were looking for? Did you at least learn anything?"

"Yeah I learned something." Trunks whispered as he started to walk away. "Gohan was right all along... heroes don't exist."

.

 **One Year Later**

Trunks stood over Gohan's grave in Nanda Parbat. Ra's has given permission for him to be buried there, the only non league member ever. A lot had happened since that fateful day. The swordsman had gotten much stronger and learnt to control his Super Saiyan form. However one thing that hadn't changed was the guilt. It was still his fault that Gohan ended up here. Nothing was ever going to change that. Trunks said one final goodbye before heading into the hall. Where he was met with eyes constantly focused on him. It wasn't a surprise, after revealing his origins people would inevitably treat him differently. After all it was human nature. He didn't care however, all Trunks wanted was vengeance. Nothing was ever going to stop him from completing that mission. As he walked towards his room, the assassin was surprised to see Damian standing in front of it.

"Grandfather wanted to see us both." The grandson of Ra's Al Ghul explained. Damian of course, was the only one who truly stuck by him.

"Did he say why?" Trunks cautiously asked.

"Nope, just said to meet him down in his office." Trunks was slightly concerned by this request. The grandmaster hadn't called him specifically since returning. Yet he couldn't deny the request either. The blue haired boy grabbed his sword and walked with Damian. As the continued on the grandson of Ra's Al Ghul started to notice all the eyes fixated on them. "Just ignore them. You're still family. Nothing is ever going to change that." Trunks though wasn't interested.

"I don't care what they think." The mood had suddenly turned sour. So Damian decided to lighten it up.

"Remember when we set off some fire crackers in my mother's room? Then having to run down these hallways to get away from the impending doom?" The blue haired boy chuckled at this.

"We were forced to complete cleaning jobs for an entire month." The two were now laughing wildly. "What about the time we took part in a fencing tournament?"

"I believe we both made it to the final. Then the magnificent Damian Al Ghul stole victory from the jaws of defeat." Trunks jokingly shook his head at Damian's overdramatising of the story

"Yeah well how about we have a rematch then?" The joke somewhat frightened Damian.

"Yeah, unless I can somehow gain superpowers. I'd say it's a pretty uneven battle." The two were now in hysterics. They soon made it outside Ra's office. "You know, I really miss those days." Trunks sighed, knowing they'ed probably never experience memories like that anymore.

"Me too." Both young men entered the room. Where they were greeted by the demons head himself.

"Boys, please shut the door." Ra's commanded. The two obliged and then knelt down.

"Grandfather... you called for us?" Damian inquired.

"Yes I did." Ra's paused for a minute. The two young men noticed that he had a frown on his face. "Talia has just gotten back from her scouting mission. The androids were spotted in the town of Phoenix." Trunks clenched his fist in anger. If he gritted his teeth any harder they'd break. Everyone he met in that town were more than likely slaughtered. "We fully expect an attack is coming."

"How long do we have?"

"At most... thirty minutes." Both young assassin's were left shocked at this revelation."

"That is nowhere near enough time for an evacuation!"

"We don't need to evacuate." Trunks whispered. Gaining the stares of the others. "I can destroy them both." Ra's though instantly tried to put a stop to that thought.

"Do not even attempt to challenge them in combat." Ra's ordered. Trunks instantly rose to his feet.

"Grandmaster, I have gained so much power over this last year. I have gained a transformation beyond anything you could imagine."

"Son Gohan also had this power, and look how that turned out." Trunks stood in silence. On one hand he felt sad, having been reminded of the past. On the other he was infuriated that Ra's would speak his name in such a manner. "So you're suggesting we do nothing?" Ra's sighed as he turned his back to them.

"The League is finished. We have no way to fight back or method of retreat. The androids won't negotiate or show even the hint of mercy." He soon turned back to them both. "However just because the league is doomed, doesn't mean you two have to be." Ra's then revealed the capsule that Trunks picked up one year ago.

"Grandfather, you remember what Trunks said. That time machine won't affect this timeline." Damian reminded his grandfather.

"I know." Ra's responded, closing his eyes. He had to remember some painful memories. "When you have lived for over six hundred years... it can be a blessing. However you also have a lot longer to reminisce over past mistakes. The one only thing I ever wanted more than immortality was the chance to correct those mistakes." He opened his eyes, looking directly at them both. "I know you both can't change this world's past. However I implore you to help change another's future." Trunks wanted to say no. He craved for both androids heads, yet the swordsman also saw reason. Even as a Super Saiyan, Gohan lost to the androids twice.

"So what do we do?" Trunks added. Ra's began explaining his plan. Including stopping Frieza, saving both Goku and Superman plus defeating the androids.

"One more thing. When you reach the past... do not seek me out." Both young men were confused by this. "Back before the androids, I was a very different man. I was cold, ruthless and hellbent on justice by any means necessary. Even if I had to blacken my own soul to do so. A loud rumble could be heard from outside. The room started to shake, almost causing Trunks to fall over. "They're here! Quickly, let's go to the main hall. It's big enough for you to summon that machine. The Capsule Corp shields we installed will buy us enough time." They all ran towards their destination where Talia was waiting for them. Trunks opened the Capsule, causing Bulma's time machine to appear out of thin air. Trunks hurried himself into the pod, however Damian took his time. He knew this would be the last time he spoke to his family. The young assassin was close to tears.

"We can squeeze up, make room for you!" He pleaded.

"Do not cry my son. My child will live a life of happiness. Any mother would sacrifice their life in an instant to make that happen." Talia replied. The two embraced one last time as Damian couldn't stop his tears. "However there is two things you should know." Talia whispered them into his ear. The blue haired boy look over in curiosity. Unable to hear what was said between the pair. "Do you understand?" The young man nodded as he joined Trunks in the time machine.

"What was that about?" Trunks questioned his best friend.

"I'll tell you later." He glumly said, drying his eyes in the process. Trunks rapidly set the date and coordinates. Another rumble shook the building. Both assassins nodded at the other, before Trunks activated his mother's machine. The pod started to shake as it hovered. Damian started to breathe heavily, not knowing if he'd ever see his family again. A bright white lights started to surround Bulma's machine. And soon enough the pod disappeared from view. Talia and Ra's showed no emotion. They were just happy. The two boys managed to escape in time.

"After six hundred years, it seems my time is up." Ra's monologued to himself. "Seems even I cannot escape from death's grasp forever." The two turned back and drew their swords. If this was indeed the leagues final hour, they would go down fighting.

.

 **Present Day**

Damian nervously stood by the time machine. They found themselves in a desert not too far from where Frieza had landed. Trunks had only told him two things about Frieza. Firstly he was the biggest dictator in our universe, who had a tendency for genocide. And lastly, that it took an ancient alien prophecy to defeat him the first time. With the exception of going out on missions, Damian never left Nanda Parbat. Now he was not only away from the league, he found himself in another time. Damian was always a little cocky, being the grandson of Ra's Al Ghul meant he had to be better than everyone else. However even he could admit to being out of his element. After a while though he noticed the blue haired swordsman flying to his location.

"Is it done?" Damian asked.

"Yeah, Frieza and his father are six feet under... Cooler is still alive though." Trunks angrily whispered. "I just don't understand why these people don't dispose of their problems forever."

"They live by a code, just like we do. In the end... does it really matter?" Trunks confusingly looked at his friend. "There's an old saying my aunt used to tell me. The enemy of my enemy is my friend."

"I guess." The two friends stared at the other, not knowing what to do next. Until Damian spoke up.

"So I think we should travel to when the androids attack."

"I thought the plan was to secretly train me for four years."

"I just feel that if we stay, it'll put our younger lives in danger. Look just before we left, mother revealed my fathers identity. His name is Bruce Wayne, he was the one wearing the bat costume." Damian knew he couldn't reveal the second part of that conversation.

"Alright, I'm guessing we're going four years into the future?" They both entered the machine as Trunks set the coordinates.

"Did you at least take my advice?"

"Yes I smiled and cracked a few jokes. Don't know if that make me likeable or a complete sociopath." The two friends laughed as they were plunged back into the future.

 **So that's it for the History Of Trunks Arc. Two things.**

 **1: I originally wasn't going to have Damian come back. However I decided to do something with his character. Though you won't find out for a while.**

 **2: I'd like to know what you think has been the best arc so far.**

 **Saiyan Saga?**

 **Atlantis Saga?**

 **Frieza Saga?**

 **Fear Saga?**

 **Warworld Saga?**

 **History of Trunks Saga?**

 **Reviews: (since there are a lot I will only be replying to questions I can answer).**

 **mario986: I'll definitely do battle of gods. After that I don't know.**

 **Sailordragonball87: no wonderbat**

 **X3runner: in regards to not showing Gohan fight. Sometimes what you don't see is more powerful, than what you do.**

 **Jalen Johnson: I think she'll get some cameos but nothing too substantial.**

 **Jadastroke683: no to either.**

 **Saiyanderealest: ok so I'll go through as much as I can.**

 **1: In terms of Goku OOC. I think in a story like this it is going to be inevitable. Goku has faced and will face challenges that will test him not only physically but mentally too. The latter being something Dragonball doesn't really that regards to Super. I think being a little insincere is part of Goku's character. I mean he grew up in the woods by himself. He isn't the sharpest tool in the toolbox.**

 **2: I'm not going to get into a Goku vs Superman argument because it's just gonna go on forever and I don't want stuff like that to plague my reviews sections.**

 **3: I will in try to do more descriptions in the future. Though I would like to ask what you didn't like about Hal's origin?**

 **4: 10/10 for that parallax pun.**

 **5: No Turles was not in any earlier chapters**

 **6: This Trunks has had no Ki training. He is just human.**

 **7: I couldn't see Piccolo beating down Gohan when he's at his lowest like that. The only time he's ever done that was when he killed Goku and that was before they built a connection.**

 **Guest:**

 **1: I appreciate you like this story but, please don't try to start anything. Even though I disagreed with some of his points. The reviewer does have a right to speak there opinion. As long as they don't use threatening or abusive language.**

 **2: there was a clue in this arc actually.**


	68. What makes a hero? Part 1

**Hi guys so there will be a few chapters of downtime before the next Arc begins. Filler... yes. But I feel that after the HOT arc. We need some lighthearted fun with these characters. And yes this will be a 2 parter with Supes as the focus. In regards to my question last time it seems to be a few fear and Frieza sagas. But just to be sure I'm going to put a poll on my profile. You'll know why next chapter.**

.

Clark hurried his way through the busy streets of Metropolis. The sun was shining brightly as he stood outside his work. The man of steel felt nervous as he entered. It had been over a year since he left for Namek. What if everyone had moved on? He knew at least he still had a job. Bulma explained that he was exposed to a very contagious disease and had to be confined to Capsule Corp. Clark hated that he had to lie, but after tonight that would unfortunately become a reoccurring habit. Tonight planet Earth would finally be introduced to the Superman. Clark soon reached the top level, where the main offices were located. He wasn't surprised by the lack of changes. It was almost as is he never left.

"Hey everyone look who's back!" A voice shouted from across the room. The Kryptonian smiled as he saw the ginger hair of Jimmy Olsen. The entire room took a few seconds to welcome him back before continuing with their work. The two friends shook hands as they reunited.

"So what happened round here since I've been gone?" Clark asked.

"Nothing much. Except for the fact that Lois finally won a Pulitzer." Clark smiled when he heard this. "She's also still trying to locate all those heroes."

"Well then, I'd better congratulate her." Suddenly a familiar looking older gentlemen stood in front of the pair.

"Well it's good to see you alive and kicking Kent." He quipped.

"It's good to see you too Perry." Clark responded. The two shook hands as Perry led Clark into his office. They both sat down. The owner offered Clark a glass of whisky, which he promptly refused.

"I have your first assignment. Lex Luthor has agreed to do an exclusive with us. Tomorrow I'd like you to go to Lexcorp and do an interview." Clark was almost disgusted by this.

"Lex Luthor? The same man who was arrested for tax evasion?"

"He was found not guilty." This made the man of steel scoff.

"You know that he has multiple judges and politicians under his thumb. Why aren't we covering these stories, working class people don't buy papers?" Perry laughed at that question.

"Sad truth is, no one does. The daily planet is struggling to stay alive. I can barley pay for the cost of our overheads. I'm afraid we need a huge story soon, or we'll be forced to close." Suddenly Jimmy barged into the room. Both men looked to see the ginger haired man breathing heavily.

"Sir... Social media just erupted... there's currently a fire, seven blocks east from here. The entire theatre just went up in flames." The cameraman yelled. This peaked his interest.

"Then what are you standing around here for? Get over there and take some pictures!" Perry ordered. Jimmy instantly ran out, scared. Clark was about to join him. Until he noticed that his boss suddenly had a worried look.

"Perry, what's wrong?" The reporter asked.

"Today a new show opened at the theatre. So I sent Lane over there to get some interviews with the cast and crew." Clark's eyes widened when he heard what Perry just said. However after a few seconds he gave a light smile.

"I wouldn't worry." Clark's boss looked at him confused. "Lois can certainly take care of herself. I'm sure she's fine." The reporter then rushed out of the office. He passed his desk and ran towards the stairs. Clark ignored everyone as he went upstairs towards the roof. Soon he exited the building and was met with the sun shining down. Clark looked around to check no one was looking. When the coast was clear he tore off his shirt, revealing an 's' symbol underneath. Eventually his reporter cloths were all off, just leaving his costume. The red cape blew in the wind. His smile started to widen. It was finally time to get started.

.

Lois wasn't used to being scared, as a reporter it was necessary being fearless. However even she couldn't help but be frightened. It all started as she was watching a performance of West Side Story. The musical for the most part wasn't entirely great. Though during the halfway point several actors screamed on stage. Everyone looked around to see a fire spreading. Panic soon erupted throughout the audience. While the actors and actresses went out round back. Meanwhile all audience members, scrambled towards the front entrance. Sitting at the front row meant Lois was going to be last to evacuate. Lois ran towards the exit, fast as her legs could move. Soon though she stopped in her tracks. In front of her was a little girl, no more than eight years old. She had blonde hair and green eyes. She wore a little pink dress and black shoes. The girl stood next to what Lois assumed was her mother. Her mother also had blonde hair and blue eyes, she wore a long black dress.

"Mummy. Please get up." The girl pleaded, crying her eyes out.

"Baby please, my leg is broken. Just please get out of here." The mother screamed at her daughter. Lois stares at the two. Seeing the pair like this spurred her on. The female reporter ran and picked up the mother.

"Come on, no one's gonna die today." Lois said as they all made their way towards the exit. The flames heat meant, they all felt like it was boiling their skin. However they perceived, eventually finding the exit. The little girl made her way outside in no time. Lois and the mother were about to exit. Until the doorway became blocked by some rubble. "Looks like we're going out the back."

The two made it to the stage where the fire cut them off. The flames now surrounded them. It's bright flames were the only source of light. It's heat made the two sweat. Lois frantically searched for any way to get out. She looked left, right, up and down. However she couldn't be in denial any longer, there was no way out. A tear fell down Lois face. This wasn't how it was supposed to end. As the flames moved in so did the danger. The metal frame holding all lights fell down. Both women closed their eyes as they waited for the inevitable. However after a few seconds, there was nothing. They both opened their eyes as hovering above them was Superman.

"Don't worry ladies, I'm here to help." The man of steel said with a smile. Both women looked at the other, not knowing what to say. The Kryptonian put the metal cage down, before picking up both women. "Fasten your seatbelts, because we are about to experience some turbulence." With both ladies firmly in his arms, the man of steel shot upwards. They exited through the roof, where the now large crowd greeted them.

"Look up in the sky!" One of them shouted.

"It's a bird." A second person suggested.

"It's a plane." A third added.

"No it's... a man?" Another finished. The entire crowd fell silent as the three landed. Before it erupted with cheers. Clark felt so happy that the people of Metropolis accepted him. The hero gave a little wave as he put both women down.

"Mummy!" the little girl screamed as mother and daughter hugged one another.

"You know when they say break a leg. I don't think they meant that." Clark joked as the mother laughed.

"Thank you sir."

"It's my pleasure little lady."

"Wait... who are you?" Lois demanded to know, Clark turned to her.

"I'm Superman." He responded before flying into the air. As the flames continued to burned. The last son of Krypton used his ice breath. One after another the flames diminished. The crowd cheered even louder. Once they were out, Superman waved goodbye and flew off. Lois stood there unable to comprehend what just happened.

"Miss Lane!" A voice called out. Lois looked over to see a familiar ginger haired photographer.

"Jimmy! Please tell me you got some photos!" The pulitzer winning reporter asked. The photographer nodded as he showed off his photos. "Good job Olsen."

"Hey, have you seen Clark anywhere?" He questioned.

"Smallville? I thought he was still at the Capsule Corp CDC?" Right on que, Clark joined the pair. "Well speak of the devil and he shall arrive." The mild mannered reporter simulated breathing heavily.

"Sorry, tried to get here... soon as I could." He lied. "What did I miss?"

"Clark you should have seen it. Miss Lane was stuck inside the burning building. Then out of the blue, a man just starts carrying her..." Before Jimmy could ramble on anymore, Lois stepped in.

"Come on, let's get back to the planet." She ordered. Looking down she noticed Clark staring at her.

"Seriously?" He said annoyed. "I just got here."

.

Every member of staff at the Daily Planet gathered inside the main office. Perry lifted up one of the photos of Superman, that Jimmy took earlier. The whole room was silent except for the boss.

"Ladies and Gentlemen. The Superman exists... and he is American." Perry started. "I want every photo there is of this guy. I want everything people know about him. If a person even whispers his name, I want to know. Lane we'll need a quote from you." Perry stopped, expecting a reply. "Lane... Lois? Kent go and find her!"

"Yes sir!" The Kryptonian accepted. After five minutes of searching everywhere, he went up onto the roof. Where Lois stood and watched the city. She had a depressed look on her face. Clark was especially surprised to see her with a cigarette. "You know that's a very dangerous habit to have." Lois chuckled.

"Quit being such a boy scout." She joked as Clark stood next to her.

"You know, Perry is calling us in? He wants all hands on deck for finding this 'Superman' fellow." However Lois wasn't even paying attention. "Are you alright Lois? I thought you'd be happy. You've finally found one of these heroes you have been looking for."

"Yeah you're right." The last son of Krypton noticed that there seemed to be a hint of sorrow in her voice.

"That reminds me, I never asked you why. Why search for these people to begin with?"

"You're a good reporter Smallville. Would have thought you'd figure it out by now." Clark rubbed the back of his head a little embarrassed.

"Well I have been a bit preoccupied lately." The two looked at one another laughing. Lois looked into his eyes, realising she needed to talk to someone.

"Have you ever heard of Samuel Lane?"

"Sorry, I don't recognise the name."

"He's my father, and when I was just seven years old he went out and never returned. Me and my sister Lucy were heartbroken, but mum... she couldn't handle it. First it was one drink every so often, then two. A whole bottle a week, then every day. On my eleventh birthday she was arrested for drink driving. Me and my sister went to stay with our grandparents. I tried looking for my father after that. Funnily enough that is what made me want to become a reporter. Then five years later I turn on the news. My father joined the military and eventually a black ops group. They were on a mission in Afghanistan when things went south. Their safe-house was compromised, soon surrounded by over fifty men. With his whole team injured, my father single handedly held off the enemy until reinforcements arrived. For his bravery he was awarded a medal of honour. The whole country treated him like a hero. Yet all I could see was the eyes of a coward. A man who tore my family apart." Clark was surprised with how bitter Lois sounded. "That's why I've been so obsessed with these meta humans. I just want the world to see what a real hero looks like." Lois put out her cigarette and started walking inside.

"Hey Lois." The Pulitzer winner turned back to her friend. "I'm sure this Superman won't let you down." She once again smiled at the Kryptonian.

"Ever the optimist Smallville." Lois turned back and stepped into the building, leaving Clark by himself. He gazed upon the city... his city. Today would forever go down in history. As the day Superman was truly born.

.

 **So I hoped you all enjoyed that. Lois backstory is something I have been setting up for a while now. (Since Atlantis saga). So I hope it was worth the wait. Now time for some reviews.**

 **Game2002: I never said it was bad. I thought it was very well executed. It was just a bit predictable. And unfortunately So was the twist. Zeno had to be ok with it otherwise he would just destroy them again.**

 **Victor0606: Thanks**

 **Celgress: Thanks**

 **X3runner:**

 **1: Its still a big deal to him. Gohans death was sort of the death of Trunks beliefs in heroes.**

 **2: like in cannon. They believe that just informing them of the oncoming threat will be enough.**

 **Jadastroke683: Thnaks**

 **Aguy1013: here you go**

 **Powres:**

 **1: Thanks**

 **2: This chapter was awhile ago so I honestly can't remember if that was intentional or not.**

 **Bioshockgirl123: No Dr Shin is a minor DC character. He played a part in the throne of Atlantis film which is why I wanted to include him.**

 **Guest 1: Thanks for letting me know.**

 **Guest 2: Interesting**

 **Guest 3: Maybe later on. You'll just have to wait and see.**

 **Guest 4: It's cool. I'm happy that you love my work.**

 **Guest 5: So at the start it will be mostly be Kamis lookout.**

 **Guest 6: Anthony Ivo is a villain in the DC universe his greatest creation was an android called Amazo which could replicate any power just by looking at the wielder.**

 **Guest 7: Joker will be a villain in one arc, but he won't be threatening the entire league. (Obviously he doesn't have the power.) So it's going to be a more personal story focusing on just a few characters. (That's all I'll say at this point).**


	69. What makes a hero? Part 2

**Hey everyone couple of things before we start**

 **1: infinity war was amazing. Seriously to the three people who haven't seen it yet! Do it!**

 **2: The poll is still open for anyone who hasn't done it yet.**

 **3: This story is now two years old. Thanks to everyone who has continued to support it.**

.

Kara sat in her room as she continued to happily watch the tv. When word of her cousin got to Kara. She made sure to rush home from school. Seeing Kal become what he was destined to be, made her feel illustrious.

"A reminder of our top story. The Metropolis Theatre was today saved by an unknown being, who calls himself 'the Superman'. It is unknown at this point who the man is or where he came from. However one things for certain, he's here to help." Kara turned off the television. She stared out the window, watching as the world went by. The Kryptonian had only been on this planet for just over a year and a half. Yet it felt more of a home than Frieza's ships ever did. This planet was now under the protection of the superman. And he wouldn't be alone. Kara rushed towards her phone dialling the one person she could always rely on.

"Hello?" Gohan answered.

"Gohan, its Kara. Do you think Bulma would let us borrow the dragon radar?" She asked.

"I don't see why not. Do you need a wish granted?"

"Yeah meet me outside Capsule Corp at seven."

"Wait a second. Your seven or mine? Timezones can be confusing."

"Just meet me there in ten minutes." Kara hung up, a little agitated. The former Ginyu force member ran downstairs. "Mrs Kent, is it alright if I go around Gohan's house?"

"Of course dear, just be back for supper." Martha replied. To say thanks, Kara kissed her on the cheek. The Kryptonian raced outside a room flew off. Her wish would soon be granted.

Lois typed away on her work computer. The lights of metropolis shined through every window. Illuminating the daily planet's office. It had been a very long day, however Lois was determined to get this article right. The first rule of reporting was always don't let a story get too personal. However in this instance she couldn't help it. This was the article she had always hoped for. As the Pulitzer winner continued to type, Perry entered the room.

"Lane, you still here?" He questioned his top employee.

"I'm nearly done, just needs a little tweaking." She responded.

"Listen Lois, if you insist on continuing with this, at least take a break. And that's not a request!" Lois sighed as she reluctantly agreed. Taking it easy wasn't one of her strengths. Yet she complied if it would get Perry off her back. The Daily Planet's best, made her way up. Stepping out onto the roof, a breeze almost swept Lois off her feet. The temperature had plummeted since her last cigarette. Lois was about to use her lighter. Until she noticed a man hovering above her. The cigarette fell and landed on the floor. The reporter was lost for words. Standing in front of her was Superman.

"Hello again Miss Lane." He said, smiling. Lois could only stutter as he started to look slightly concerned. "Is everything alright?"

"Yes of course. What... What are you doing here?" Lois responded, gaining her composure.

"Well, I'm here for an interview." Lois was certainly stunned by this answer. "I want the people of metropolis to have complete trust in me. For that I need to be completely honest."

"Very well." Lois eagerly took out a notepad and pen from her purse. "So first question. What is your name?"

"Superman" The man of steel smiled as he noticed his interviewer had a dirty look. "I can't reveal my real name."

"Completely honest?"

"You surely must understand that I can't reveal my identity. It would put those I love at risk." Clark noticed his counterpart jotted something in her notepad.

"What are you?"

"Well that's a little complicated. You see, I am not technically from this planet." Lois almost choked when she heard that. "I'm from a planet called Krypton. My father sent me away as a baby..." Clark stopped as a tear rolled down his left cheek. Reliving the past was always traumatising. "He knew that the planet was about to be destroyed."

"I'm sorry."

"I try not to think about it. I've lived on this planet my entire life. As far as anyone is concerned, I'm human." Again Lois added in some notes.

"So why are you here? What do you get out of helping people?"

"To answer your first question. I'm here to fight for truth, justice and freedom. As for your second question... Let's just say that it was how my parents raised me." As the night took over. Lois onslaught of questions continued. Eventually though she reached her conclusion.

"So final question, do you have a girlfriend?" Clark couldn't help but blush. He certainly wasn't prepared for that kind of question.

"Well... I um. No, I am not currently in a relationship." He never once even thought about having a relationship. However when he stared into Lois eyes, something happened. The Kryptonian's whole body tensed up, his stomach twisted. This was a whole new experience. "Thank you for having me Miss Lane."

"Anytime." Lois herself now blushed. Clark though was distracted by her heartbeat. Ever since Lois had asked that question, her heartbeats had increased. The last son of Krypton may have not been knowledgeable when it came to romance, but even he knew what that meant. The two looked into each other's eyes. They could both feel a connection. Yet their moment was ruined by the sound of police sirens going off. "Guess you have to go."

"I'm afraid so." The Kryptonian turned around and flew after the police. Lois smiled as she turned around. However he soon returned, almost causing a frightened Lois to fall down. "I'm sorry, I have a friend that disappears from rooftops without saying goodbye. It's not a pleasant feeling. So I wish you a good evening." Superman once again waved goodbye as he set off. Lois smiled, waving back. Superman was a certainty a boy scout. He was shy, nerdy and probably couldn't talk to women. Yet Lois couldn't deny there was something about him. Something she just couldn't put her finger on.

Kara and Gohan met up as they found the final dragonball. The two had found a secluded spot to summon Shenron. Kara was exited to finally be granted her wish. Meanwhile Gohan was slightly confused as to what this was all about.

"So why are we summoning Shenron again? I thought we all agreed to only summon him during an emergency!" The half Saiyan asked.

"This is an emergency!" Kara argued. "If I'm going to be out there fighting crime, my identity must remain a secret."

"I get that, but what if we get into trouble?" The female Kryptonian was now starting to get annoyed.

"Gohan, quit being such a nerd." Kara placed all seven balls together as she recited the phrase. "Eternal dragon Shenron, by your name I summon you." All seven balls glowed before a yellow beam shot into the sky. Once again appearing before them was a dragon. Who looked very displeased.

"Alright what do you idiots want this ti.." Shenron ranted, before noticing the two kids. "Oh my god, someone new! Thank god it's finally ov... I mean..." The dragon cleared his throat in embarrassment. "I am the eternal dragon, state your wish now."

"Hi Shenron, are you aware of a wish we made with another dragon about the identity of my cousin Kal El?" Kara questioned.

"I am aware of this, yes!"

"Awesome! I'd like for you to use that same wish for me."

"So with glasses you'd like to be known as Clark Kent?" Kara face turned bright red. Gohan meanwhile couldn't stop laughing.

"No! No! With the glasses on I want to be known as Kara Kent. With them off... Supergirl."

"Very well, your wish is granted." Shenron and all seven dragonballs disappeared from view. Kara turned back to her best friend as they said their goodbyes. The world had been introduced to the Superman. And soon it would be introduced to the Supergirl.

The next day, Clark arrived at Lexcorp bright and early. After he knew the streets were safe, he memorised every question planned. It wasn't often that Lex Luthor agreed to do interviews. So he had to make the most of this experience. Soon as Clark entered the building he was met by a tall pale skinned woman. She had short black hair and brown eyes.

"Hello Mr Kent, my name is Mercy Graves. I am Mr Luther's head of security." She introduced herself. The reporter attempted to shake her hand, however she ignored his gesture. Clark felt slightly embarrassed by it. The two made their way up in a lift. "Before I allow you to see Mr Luthor, there are a few rules you must adhere to. Number one... You will have fifteen minutes for your interview, no more. Number two... You will address him as Mr Luthor at all times. And number three... You will not ask any questions concerning allegations of corruption. Any and all failure to comply with these conditions will be met with the termination of this interview. Is that clear?

"Loud and clear." Clark responded. The doors opened as Mercy escorted Clark through. They soon reached Lex's office, where the man himself was waiting. Lex was a medium sized, slightly bulky bald man. He dressed himself in a designer suit.

"I'd assumed they'd send Miss Lane for this interview." The businessman stated. Clark tried not taking that comment to heart.

"Miss Lane is unavailable, I'm just as qualified though." Clark lied. In truth, no one was anywhere near the level Lois was. However the Kryptonian couldn't let him know that. "Thank you for agreeing to do this interview Mr Luthor."

"A pleasure, Mr..."

"Kent... Clark Kent." The two sat down as Clark took out his notepad and pen. So Mr Luthor, next week will mark the twentieth anniversary of when you took over as Lexcorp CEO. After the untimely death of your father, how did that effect you? Obviously the added responsibility must have been difficult?"

"Obviously losing my father was rough, however in business you don't have time for sentimentality. I focused all my energy into this company, and the results speak for themselves. Lexcorp is now the biggest robotics company on Earth."

"According to the latest stock exchange, Wayne enterprises has you beaten." Lex smiled at that remark.

"I believe Bruce Wayne deals more in military tech rather than robotics. In that area we are unbeaten."

"Very good." Clark jotted some notes down. "Next question. Can you give our readers a taste of your next big project? Exo suits? Cybernetic enhancements?Maybe... Androids?"

"You know I can't give you that type of information." Clark continued on with his interview, which ran smoothly. Lex Luthor was certainly providing some good answers. "...that's just business however."

"Thank you... Now, final question... What's your take on the Superman?" Clark noticed as the smile from before disappeared, turning into a slight scowl.

"Personally... I think he's dangerous. This alien has the power to flatten entire cities if he wished."

"So your saying he's evil?"

"I never said evil, just dangerous. What if this 'alien' loses control of his powers? Or underestimates how powerful he really is? Innocent people could die."

"Innocent people are already dying due to gun related crime. Superman seems to be stopping them."

"Except we run background checks to prevent criminals from getting their hands on weapons. What control do we have over him?" He could kill the president in an instant. If that's what he desired."

"So you're suggesting what exactly? Lock him up, when he hasn't even committed a crime?"

"I'm suggesting the government keep a watchful eye, and have a silver bullet ready. Now if you'd excuse me Mr Kent, I have a meeting to attend." Clark shook his hand as he walked out. However what Lex said had got to him. What if he did lose control of his powers? Would the world be better off without him? Quickly though he remembered all the good he had done. Vegeta, Frieza and Mongul would have all caused major problems if it he hadn't been there. Clark would just have to prove Lex Luthor wrong.

.

 **So I hoped you all enjoyed that. Now a I have an announcement. The next chapter will begin the next major Arc. It will be called 'The Magic Saga'. So I hope you all enjoy it.**

 **Reviews:**

 **Victor0606: Thanks**

 **Dragondave45: Cant give any spoilers I'm afraid.**

 **Celgress: Thanks.**

 **Corondomontes: Thank you.**

 **Jalen Johnson: I mainly did these chapters because I feel it's important to get the point across about how much of a beacon Superman is to people. A lot of characters won't need to have stuff like this.**

 **X3runner:**

 **1: Feels good, the backstory was hinted at all the way back in the Atlantis saga. So it's great to finally get a payoff.**

 **2: we'll wait and see.**

 **Dark Flacon: Thank you**

 **Rubeneliasrivera: Yes I'm from England. I do try a write the quotes out in US English. Obviously these are mostly American characters.**

 **Jadastroke683: Mine is a composite from. A bunch of different Supermen. I think that's the best way to do it.**

 **Aguy1013: Thanks.**

 **Guest 1: I don't know yet.**

 **Game2002: Again I never said I didn't like the ending. It was executed really well. The Goku/ Frieza team up fight was amazing.**

 **Guest 2: I have not current plans for deathstroke.**

 **Guest 3: At least one Villain from each of their rogues gallery will show up.**

 **Guest 4: it's cool. And I'd say the evil businessman from bio broly (if they count). If not then probably the three androids.**

 **Guest 5: I'm hoping to include it. But I'm not sure if I can fit it in.**


	70. The Magic Saga: Univited Guests

**Hi everyone welcome to another chapter. Now over the past 2 years one thing I realised is that my update speed is getting slower. So I'd like to try and update faster in the future (without sacrificing quality obviously). I hope I can do it. However I can't make promises.**

 **Anyway today starts The Magic Arc. I hope you enjoy.**

 **.**

 **Nine Months Later.**

Bruce stepped out of the batmobile. It was past three in the morning, he was exhausted and hungry. Batman has spent his last three hours in a prolonged battle with the villain known as Joker. A skinny, very pale skinned man with green hair. He wore a purple jacket and bright red lipstick. Alfred displayed the images of their battle on screen. The billionaire looked on in silence.

"A rough night, Master Bruce?" Alfred asked his boss.

"The clown's persistent." The dark knight answered. "This man is unlike anyone I've ever faced. Every villain has an agenda, a goal that pushes them to commit these crimes. Joker? He has none of those. He's not interested in money, power or even fame." Bruce sighed as Alfred walk to his side.

"Perhaps you could do something to take this off your mind. Tomorrow afternoon, Zatara's Magical Wonders is doing a one off performance in Gotham." Bruce looked at his Butler, the feeling of saudade hit him hard. "And I'm sure Miss Zatanna will be there too."

"I haven't seen Giovanni and Zatanna in years. It will be good to catch up." Bruce took of his costume and walked upstairs to bed. Giovanni Zatara taught him escape artistry when he was still training to be Batman. However it was always his daughter that he remembered. Bruce met Zatanna while studying under her father. The two were young teenagers and instantly hit it off. Yet when she asked him to stay with them. Bruce remembered the promise he made to his parents. Bruce made the only decision he could, to continue with his never ending quest. As the caped crusader made his way upstairs, he came across an old picture. It was one of him and Zatanna celebrating Giovanni's one thousandth show. If there was one thing he regretted about his time with the Zatara's. It was how he left things with Zatanna. However he couldn't change the past. All he could do was to look towards the future.

.

The next day Bruce arrived at the Gotham theatre. The tricks that the two magicians were once again out of this world. Giovanni was one of, If not the greatest magician on Earth. That is why the dark knight sought him out to begin with. After the wonderful performance Bruce, walked backstage to meet with his former teacher. The elder magical was busy packing away his props. He was a tall man with black hair. He wore a black suit combined with an interesting looking bow tie and top hat.

"I see that you haven't lost your touch." Bruce joked. Giovanni turned around to see his former pupil. The two shook hands felling a bit of nostalgia.

"Bruce Wayne. It is so good to see you! My god, you've gotten taller. I sure hope you haven't forgotten my training." He sternly responded. The caped crusader laughed at Giovanni's words.

"How could I forget something like that?" The two sat down as they reconciled. "How is life treating you?"

"Very good, we are selling out our shows constantly."

"You should perform at one of our charity events in the near future." The magician however refused.

"I'm sorry, but these types of events are not what we like to do." The two continues to reconnect until they were interrupted.

"Well I should have guessed you would come to say hello." A female voice said. The two looked up to see Zatanna standing in front of them. She was a late twenties woman. With long black hair and bright red lipstick. Like her father she wore a black suit. Coupled with a bow tie and top hat. "Hello Bruce."

"I should get back to packing away our props." Giovanni awkwardly stated, before sliding away. His daughter took his spot as it was her turn to catch up with Bruce.

"Listen..." Bruce tried to explain.

"You don't have to explain anything Bruce." Zatanna informed him, much to his surprise. "What happened between us was a very long time ago. I'm not one to hold grudges. Honestly I'm surprised you came, especially because..." Both of them looked out over Crime Alley. Bruce almost shed a tear as he reminisced over that fateful night.

"It was that very spot which defined my life." Bruce looked down in sadness. A few seconds passed where neither dared to say a word. Surprisingly however it was Bruce who ended the silence. "I'm sorry, we're not here to speak of such tragic events. Let's look towards the future. I see your father has improved his routine."

"Yeah it sure is amazing." Bruce noticed that the young magician sounded slightly depressed.

"What's wrong?"

"Oh it's nothing... Actually there is something. I've been part of my fathers act since I was a child. And yet I'm still just an assistant. This isn't our show... it's his. What makes it even worse is that he still won't reveal the secrets to his grander tricks."

"Haven't you been able to figure them out on your own?"

"No! And that's the weirdest thing about it. Some of these tricks are scientifically impossible. Yet he manages to do things like make copies of himself or pull an animal out his hat."

"Isn't that quite simple to do?"

"Try doing it with a lion." This really got Bruce's attention. "I just wish he could learn to trust me more."

"Don't worry, I'm sure you'll be..." The two were interrupted by a loud crash. They went next door to check it out. What they found was someone with one foot on top of a battered Giovanni. Bruce's eyes widened as he recognised that face. "Goku?" The man looked at them and smiled. Before either could blink he grabbed Bruce by the throat. Zatanna punched the imposter before being knocked into the wall.

"So you know Kakarot? I guess you could be of use." He threateningly stated. They all turned around around to see a Namekian standing in the doorway. Zatanna screamed at the green alien. However unbeknownst to the two intruders. Bruce sent out a signal. What's more, Giovanni had managed to muster up two words.

"Langis nhoj." The performer muttered under his breath. Before being knocked unconscious by the Goku imposter's foot.

"Be quiet." He ordered, before turning to his partner. "Slug, so glad you could join me."

"Turles! What are you doing, playing with these humans?" The Namekian responded.

"This one knows stuff about my counterpart. I'm going to find out every little secret about Kakarot." Slug looked displeased, but conceded.

"Fine, but at least kill the girl!" The two looked down at Zatanna, who couldn't move due to her earlier injury. Turles shrugged his shoulders and flew off with the two men in hand. "I have to do everything." Zatanna couldn't even utter a syllable, let alone scream for help. The female performer stared death in its face, waiting for a conclusion. However just before Slug could finish the job, a blast hit him. It sent him flying towards the room's other end. "Miserable wretch!" Zatanna looked up to see a blonde man standing there. He wore a creased white shirt, underneath an incredibly dirty cream jacket. All while he smoked a cigarette.

"Didn't your mother ever tell you not to hit a woman?" He asked angering the former general of Warworld. The man had a thick English accent.

"Guess I'll have to kill you too." Slug threatened him, before attacking with a Ki blast. The blast was heading straight for this newcomer. Nevertheless he held out his hand and made the attack disappear. Slug was left bewildered at this power. "I don't have time to toy with insects." Slug followed his partner and quickly flew off. The man walked towards Zatanna, who shook with fear.

"Are you hurt?" Zatanna shook her head in reply. "Come on, it's not safe for you here." The two made started to walk out. However are large crash could be heard behind them. They both turned around to see Robin standing.

"Where is he?" The boy wonder demanded to know. The blonde was now bored of these distractions.

"Sorry kid, mummy and daddy don't have time to play!" The smoker quipped, while opening a portal. The two stepped through it leaving the sidekick of Batman alone. Meanwhile Zatanna's day had gotten weirder as she look around. She was now in an entirely different building. This one was more like an Eighteenth century mansion.

"Alright... Who are you? Who were they? And where the hell are we?" Zatanna managed to calmly ask. Inside however she was screaming. The blonde man chuckled at the three questions.

"John Constantine at your service." He said before putting his cigarette out. "I have no idea who those two were. And welcome to the house of mystery. I won this rubbish in a poker game. Does come in handy when you need to hide though." None of these answers really calmed Zatanna down. John sat down and started to drink some whiskey.

"So how did we get here?" This question almost caused Constantine to choke on his drink.

"He never told you? Well I suppose we should start from the beginning."

.

Robin sat in the batcave, Alfred was to the left. While Gohan and Kara were on the other side. They all gathered round as Dick showed them footage of his earlier altercation. The boy wonder froze it when both faces could be shown. Everyone felt concern for Bruce, nevertheless Alfred was visibly the most troubled.

"The female has been identified as Zatanna Zatara. Assistant to 'the great' Giovanni Zatara. Her and Batman used to be together, until Bruce broke her heart." Robin informed them all.

"And the man?" Gohan asked.

"No known records of him in any database. Whoever this man is, he's a ghost." Every stared at the screen deciding their next move.

"Maybe we should get back up. I'm sure my dad, Piccolo or Superman could help us?"

"I believe that would be wise Master Gohan." Alfred stated.

"No!" Kara firmly said, surprising the three males. "We don't need anyone else. We can do this!"

"Telling the others would just start a panic." Dick agreed, that was only half the truth though.

"Master Grayson, I must..." The butler tried to interject, but was cut off.

"Alfred, trust me!" After a glare from the boy wonder, Alfred reluctantly agreed.

"I don't think it's the correct decision. But I trust you both to make the right call." Gohan added. "So what do we do now?"

"Now, I have every camera going through facial identification. If any one of those catches Zatanna we'll know. She's our only lead though, so we wait."

.

Zatanna nervously sat down. She honestly had no clue what was going on. Two people, if she could even call Slug a person. Had kidnapped her father and Bruce. Now this stranger had somehow taken her to this mystery house. John lit up another cigarette and began his explanation.

"Now pay close attention, cause I'm only going to say this once." Constantine began his story. "All those tricks your father did on stage? That's not slight of hand, it's actual magic. Me and him used to be part of a crew. That's why he called me when you were attacked. See I wouldn't have usually put my neck on the chopping board. But I owed that idiot a favour."

"Hang on, are your telling me that magic is real?" Zatanna skeptically asked. "Prove it." John snapped his fingers, transforming his body into a perfect replica of her. She almost fell off her chair, meanwhile he was laughing. "My god, magic is real." The magician once again snapped his fingers, turning back to his usual self.

"Hate changing into females, always something lacking." Zatanna meanwhile was still processing all this.

"Ok then Merlin what's the plan?"

"Now we lay low for forty eight hours." This angered the assistant, to the point of shouting.

"What do you mean lay low? My father and Bruce have been kidnapped. We have to rescue them!"

"Look love." Constantine facial expressions were now very serious. "Where would you even begin? Neither of us know who they are!" Zatanna though wasn't having any of it.

"Can't your magic find him?"

"Even my power has limits, I can't just magically find missing people. Why am I even having this conversation. They're both probably dead already. And I don't wish to join them." This earned Constantine a slap on the face. Causing him to drop his cigarette.

"Do you care about something other than yourself?" John smiled as he stamped on the cigarette, putting it out.

"Your new to this whole life, so listen well." His voice became much more sinister. "Caring about others will only get you killed, or worse. I learnt that lesson a very long time ago. So I suggest you adapt, unless death is a desire of yours." John walked away into a different room, leaving the somber Zatanna alone. She wanted to wake up from this dream. She kept telling herself none of this was real. Except deep down she knew, this was real. This would be her life now.

.

 **So I hoped you enjoyed the start of the Magic Arc.**

 **Reviews:**

 **Game2002: Excited for Aquaman too.**

 **Dark Flacon: Really,** **what comic was that from?**

 **X3runner:**

 **1: I love writing the dynamic between the two pairs.**

 **2: What I will say is Lex will be a very long term villain.**

 **Corondomontes: Thanks**

 **victor0606: Thanks**

 **Dragondave45: I hate to disappoint you but they'll only be one other magic character and it won't be a villain. Turles and Slug will be the main vaillains.**

 **Egylynx: Thanks**

 **Jalen Johnson:**

 **1: Oh He will.**

 **2: No lie. The kids are becoming my favourite characters to write.**

 **3: Yes Zatanna will have a very important role.**

 **Powres: Thanks**

 **Aguy1013: Funny you should say that. This will get addressed this arc.**

 **Celgress:**

 **1: I obviously won't spoil anything. But if I feel a non canon pairing works I'll do it.**

 **2: I love Lex as a bad guy too.**

 **Monkeyman92:**

 **1: Sorry but like TFS said "Power Levels are B*******" You simply can't judge a persons stregth, speed, skill and abilities in one number.**

 **2: Darkseid will be inrtroduced very late on. He won't be the final arc but very nearly.**

 **3: I haven't decided on all pairings yet.**


	71. Zatanna's Magic

**Hello everyone welcome to another chapter. I hope you all enjoy.**

Zatanna stared out of the house's windows. The view was pitch black, yet it gave some comfort. Not even she knew why. Maybe it was nothingness that reflected her current current state. Or the lack of sound not hampering her ears. Whatever the case, it wasn't entirely working. The magician kept thinking about her father. Why didn't he tell her about any of this? Zatanna recalled some old, happier memories. One was a conversation between her and Giovanni when she was eight.

"Is this your number?" He asked, revealing the eight of hearts. Zatanna sarcastically clapped her hands.

"Well done, you've managed the easiest trick ever." She quipped.

"Oh really? Laa sdrac emoceb thgie fo straeh. I must admit... I did cheat a bit." Giovanni turned over the entire deck. The little girl stared in amazement as every card had become the eight of hearts. The Giovanni turned them around again. "Nruter ot lamron." Once again the magician revealed every card. This time though the cards were all their normal selves. Zatanna gave her father a standing ovation.

"Daddy, That was amazing! How did you do that?"

"You know a magician never reveals his secrets." The young girl felt slightly cheated. Nevertheless she quickly got over it. "Let me show you trick!"

Suddenly it dawned on her. She always believed that her fathers backwards speech was just an act. However that wasn't the case, it was how he used his magic. Zatanna started simple, she gazed at a glass of water on the table. With her hand extended, she stated the spell.

"Ssalg ot em." Suddenly the glass flew up and into the black haired woman. Zatanna smiled as she looked around. It was time to test this new power out.

.

Back at Wayne Manor the three young heroes were still waiting for a response. It had been over four hours since they set up their facial identification software. Dick was the most restless out of them all. He was pacing up and down the room. Just waiting for an update to his adopted fathers whereabouts. Kara and Gohan meanwhile were patiently sitting on his sofa.

"Dick, don't worry. I'm sure Batman is alright." Gohan told him. This didn't help matters though.

"I just don't know who could have gotten the jump on him? Joker is in Arkham. Was it Bane? Killer Croc? Riddler?" The boy wonder mumbled.

"Worrying about it is just making this whole thing worse." Dick stopped in his tracks and took a deep breath, remembering Batman's teachings. Whenever he was out in the field, Dick always needed to keep a cool head. Robin calmed himself and sat next to Gohan. The latter being between both his friends. "So who do you think it is?"

"I don't care who it is. I just need to hit someone." Kara added pushing her right fist into the left palm. Her male counterparts gave her a funny look.

"Kara, are you ok?" The sidekick of Batman asked.

"Never better. Why'd you ask?"

"Well... you just seem a little... off."

"I'm fine, just happy that we're finally going to act like proper heroes. Maybe it'll prove our worth to the others."

"What are you talking about?" Gohan questioned her.

"You can't be serious? Are you not sick of them treating you like a kid all the time?" The Kryptonian argued.

"But we are kids."

"Yeah, Dick is a master martial artist and can hack anything. You have energy blasts that can destroy anything and I was handpicked into a special forces group. We are not normal kids." Her two male counterparts were still not entirely convinced. "Think of it this way. Remember when Sinestro attacked Tokyo. Instead of going to help defeat Parallax. We were forced to stay behind. I don't know about you, but that is not going to happen again!"

"Look, just don't do anything rash." Dick added. "Now before we do anything else. I feel we need to address our elephant in the room." The boy wonder looked over to Gohan. Who seemed very surprised at this.

"Wait why am I the elephant?" Gohan asked.

"Because you don't yet have a secret identity. Do you want everyone to know who you are?"

"I never really thought about a secret identity. So what you guys suggest I do?" Robin and Supergirl looked to one another smiling.

"I think we can figure something out." Kara added.

.

Bruce slowly opened his eyes. He was tired and hurt in several places. However the main problem he faced was the fact his hands were chained up. His entire body hung two feet into the air. Batman looked around his surroundings. He was in a plain stone floored room. The only other notable feature was a large hole in the wall. Revealing that the dark knight was currently located in a jungle. The sun looked to be setting. Bruce checked his watch to see it at six pm. Sunset was scheduled for eight, meaning this timezone was two hours ahead. With all the evidence it looked like he was somewhere in the Amazon rainforest. Taking a deep breath, Bruce assessed his injuries. He soon came to the conclusion that his ankle was sprained. What's more, he had at least two broken ribs. All of a sudden the door flung open. And stepping into the room, was Turles.

"Well it seems our guest has awoken." The Saiyan mumbled to himself. Bruce meanwhile simply stared at the man. "You know I feel there's some animosity between us. So how about we break the ice. I want to know everything about Kakarot. Where he lives? Who are the people he cares about?" Bruce though refused to answer him. Turles chuckled at his victims blank expression. "Has Kakarot over spoken about me? You see I used to run a gang called the Crusher Corps. We did a number of jobs, mainly looting other ships and stealing cargo. I had a good crew to help me... Well mostly good. You see, every once in a while one would betray me. And that truly hurt my feelings. So when we caught them, I would torture them. Next day I would perform something different, much worse than the last. Then another... and another... and another. Until the traitor eventually died. I had this one gentleman last three weeks would you believe it. So I'm going to ask again. Where is Kakarot." However that speech didn't stop Bruce from sticking to his guns.

"This isn't the first time someone has threatened me with torture." Bruce responded. Causing the Saiyan pirate to tut.

"You couldn't make things simple could you?" Turles stood up used his ki to slice Bruce's leg. The billionaire screamed out in pain, knowing that more were coming.

.

Zatanna was having a blast with her new found powers. The magic she had gained was growing at an unprecedented rate. Even she couldn't explain what was happening. It was as if a lightbulb had suddenly been switched on. The magician was starting to complete more difficult tasks, like making objects appear from thin air. Zatanna had a constant smile on her face performing. Suddenly she got the urge to do something naughty.

"Toohs gninthgil." She chanted. Within a split second her hand suddenly turned into an explosive lightning rod, metaphorically of course. A huge bolt had appeared and slammed into the wall. Zatanna tensed up as she quietly walked away from the crime scene. Her heart suddenly slowed as she found herself exploring John's room. There wasn't very much to it. Just a single bed and a lot of magical books. However one thing stood out. There was a picture of a young woman by his bed. Zatanna picked it up, curious of this woman's identity. All of a sudden a blue light surrounded her. Zatanna turned from one side to another, her body trembling. She was whisked away into some hotel room. The magician eyes widened when she noticed the Eiffel Tower outside. She then looked down to see a familiar face. "John?" However the smoker was blissfully unaware of her presence. Sitting beside him was the woman she saw earlier. And across from them stood a demonic looking being. Zatanna thought she'd be frightened of this thing. However after everything the top hat wearing girl had been through, she wasn't. John and the demon were playing some poker.

"Seems it's not your luck tonight Dabura." Constantine bragged, clearly winning. The demon, who had pink skin and two horns. He was slightly taller than John and had a black beard. He wore blue overalls topped off with a white cape.

"The day is not over yet, Constantine!" He warned the magician.

"Careful John." The woman in John's picture pleaded. She was quite a bit smaller than her male counterpart. She had blonde hair, white skin and wore a black dress. Constantine turned over the final card. The five cards faced up were a seven, ten, jack, queen and king. Constantine looked at his card, to see a four and an ace. John put on his best poker face. Knowing this hand would be enough.

"Don't worry Astra, I know what I'm doing. What do you say we up the stakes a little?" Constantine offered. "If I win this hand, you hand over the Baetylus stone." Dabura smiled at Johns request.

"So that's the reason you challenged me. Very well... however if I win, your soul is mine." The demon negotiated. Astra almost fell off her chair. The smoker however was unfazed.

"You're on." The two shook hands, much to Astra's dismay.

"John what are you doing? Have you forgotten everything I've taught you?" The mentor yelled at her pupil. John however ignored her as he revealed his cards.

"Royal flush. I believe you owe me a stone!" Dabura didn't even looked bothered as he revealed his two cards. John felt cocky as he looked, until he saw them. Dabura had an ace and a seven in his hand. The pin dropped, the magician knew he had just made a catastrophic mistake. John tried to teleport away, but he found himself trapped in an energy field. The two humans hearts were suddenly beating rapidly. Dabura walked over to the trapped magician, smirking all the way.

"So it seems that the famous John Constantine is now my slave." The demon cockily said. "Guess your luck finally ran out."

"Wait!" Astra screamed, gaining the demon's attention. "If you have to steal someone's soul... take mine."

"No Astra! Don't do it!" John repeatedly yelled. Dabura studied the female magician very closely.

"Very well, I accept your offer. Much as I would love to see John Constantine suffer. He'd annoy me after five minutes. But you? You'll make a fine addition to my collection." The demon said, waving his hand to free John and trap Astra. The male magician rapidly ran towards her, tears rushing down his face.

"Astra... You can't." His words were barely even audible. "Why are you doing this?" Astra smiled as the two looked into each other's eyes for once last time.

"We all do crazy things, for the people we care about." Suddenly both Astra and Dabura teleported away, leaving a heartbroken John. The smoker fell to his knees, crying. Zatanna tensed up, taking three tiny steps backwards. Before being plunged back into the house of mystery. She turned around to see the real Constantine standing before her. His eyes were a mixture of sadness, confusion and anger.

"How did you do that? Not even I can access someone's memories like that!" John firmly asked. Zatanna though didn't even say anything. She was in too much shock to answer. "Get out."

"John..." she tried to respond.

"Get out!" The female magician instantly left the room, not wanting to upset him further. Constantine stared at the photo before falling to his knees in tears.

 **So that wraps up this chapter. Hope you all enjoyed.**

 **Reviews:**

 **Thefishking: This will be my own version. Bardock father of Goku, Saiyan and Frieza sagas all stayed very close to the source material. However I feel I need a bit more freedom so this won't be anything like the film.**

 **X3runner: Honestly can't say anything else other than thank you.**

 **Jalen Johnson:**

 **1: Thank you.**

 **2: Yes they did. Without spoiling, the motives mirror the overall theme of this arc.**

 **Victor0606: Thank you**

 **Celgress: Thanks**

 **Caliban Super Saiyan zero: Sorry no plans for Tarble.**

 **Corondomontes: Thank you**

 **A guy1013: here you are**

 **Guest 1: spoiler alert**

 **Guest 2: there were some neat ideas. Android 21 on paper is amazing. However it never fully gos with its ideas. Android 21s internal struggle is never really given it's due. And when it is they separates her good and evil side. I mean how more intersecting would it have been if she was constantly shown to be conflicting with herself. Think Spider-Man and the black suit. Or bakura with the minellium rings. The power warps their minds yet they are addicted to it. The have three different stories was pointless because they all end pretty much the same. And fighting clones constantly gets so tedious. Compare that to injustice 2, Where every fight matters. Where events in the story mode changes those characters for better or worse. It's a shame too because fighterz story had a lot of potential. But it was just wasted. Rant over.**

 **Guest 3: I get where you're coming from but at the same time there are so many inconsistencies with power levels in the series. Raditz power level was five times that of Goku's and Piccolo. Yet Goku got the jump on him twice. Frieza's power level was so much higher than Gohans yet he managed to get few hits in. Anyway it wouldn't make sense t9 use power levels in my story anyway. Half the cast don't use Ki anyway.**


	72. Awake

**Hello everyone welcome to another chapter.**

.

Zatanna was up late that night practising her magic. She was picking up these new abilities rather quickly. Though she knew it was still nowhere near enough to take on the two kidnappers. However Zatanna couldn't get those memories out of her head. That woman, Astra, had sacrificed everything for John. Maybe there was more to him than met the eye. The magician suddenly heard a loud noise Zatanna went to investigate John's room, where a speaker was blaring music. The smoker was currently downing a bottle of whiskey. All while pretending it was a microphone.

"As the music dies. Something in your eyes, calls to mind a silver screen. And all it's sad goodbyes. I'm never gonna dance again, guilty feet have got no rhythm. Though it's easy to pretend, I know your not a fool." Constantine sang, before noticing Zatanna. "Hey... wanna have a go?"

"How much have you had to drink?" She softly asked.

"Well when I began, this was full." The female noticed that it was almost empty. "Don't worry, I have a spell that'll sober me up..." Suddenly he blanked out. "If I can remember it." Zatanna was now starting to act like a mother.

"Come on, I think you should stop." She went to grab the bottle, however John pulled it away.

"Aw... you're no fun." The daughter of Giovanni wanted to curse as she again attempted to retrieve Constantine's beverage. A scowl appeared as she was once again unsuccessful.

"You're in pain John."

"That might be because I drank..." Before he could say another word the drunk man passed out. Zatanna picked him up and put him lying on his bed.

"Part of me thinks you don't deserve help. You're arrogant and selfish. Yet the other half knows that refusing to help makes me no better." Zatanna headed out, but before she left the magician turned her head back towards him. "Who knows maybe underneath you are a good person."

.

Dick and Kara sat down as they both watched their friend try on different costumes. However Gohan had refused every single one of them. The other two were now starting to get agitated by his constant rejections. Gohan stepped out of the bathroom, wearing one of Bruce's old costumes. It was grey with a blue cowl on top. Dick had modified it so it didn't have the bat symbol or ears on top. The half Saiyan though again rejected the idea.

"It's not flexible enough." He started, causing the others to groan.

"That's got to be the twentieth costume you've rejected." Kara agitatedly replied.

"If I'm going out in a costume then it needs to be right!" The son of Goku took the cowl off in frustration.

"Look maybe we're taking the wrong approach here. You don't actually need a costume. All you need is a way to hide your face." Dick added. Suddenly for Gohan, the penny dropped.

"Wait, Dick do you have any old helmets?" He asked.

"Yeah they'll be down in the garage, why?"

"Just wait here, I'll be back before you know it!" Gohan raced off, leaving the other two to patiently sit waiting. Until five minutes later, when he appeared once again. "So..." Gohan happily entered the room. He wore a green gi coupled with a red cape. On his head he wore an orange and white bicycle helmet, with a black visor. "What do you think?" Kara and Dick were left dumbfounded. Neither one could bring themselves to reveal just how corny he looked. "I knew you'd like it. So your Robin and Supergirl. Then from here on out, I shall be known as... Great Saiyaman!"

 _Even the name is ridiculous._ They both thought. However Gohan did not have a care in the world. To him this was just another step in his quest to be a hero.

.

Silas sat by the bed of his still comatose son. With the exception of his right eye and fore head, Victor was completely covered in a silver metal. His left eye was now just a red light. A red circle also sat on his forehead separating the flesh from metal. His remaining human parts consisted of a dark skin colour and one remaining blue eye. It had been two years since that fateful day in Tokyo. And still his son hadn't woken up. The scientist was starting to lose hope. The nano-machine's injected into his son's bloodstream had done all they could. Now it was up to Victor. Silas wiped away his tears as Gero entered the room.

"Any updates on project twelve?" Gero asked.

"Please use his name!" Silas calmly pleaded with his colleague.

"Of course. Any updates on Victor's condition?" Silas once again looked at his son. The scientist was about to respond, until he noticed a flicker of life from his son. Victor opened his one human, he looked around the room in confusion. "I'll grab Waller!" Gero dashed outside leaving the father and son.

"Dad? What happened?" Victor's heart was beating three times fast. His head became sweaty, and breaths heavier.

"Victor I need you to calm down. You were in an accident." However his words fell on deaf ears. Victor removed the covers, to reveal his cybernetics. The young man heart missed a beat. His breaths became even heavier as he looked at his new body.

"What did you do to me?"

"It was the only way to save your life." The cyborg however felt differently. He stood up and confronted his now terrified father.

"What life is this? You turned me into a freak!" His tone was more aggressive.

"Victor you are not a freak. You are my son."

"It took me almost dying for you to finally care!" About three armed soldiers burst into the room, aiming at the university student. Silas blocked his son off from the pistols. Victor's arm suddenly reacted and morphed into a cannon. The cyborg anger turned into confusion.

"Dr Stone, stand down or we will fire." One of the guards yelled

"Victor what are you doing?" The father inquired.

"I don't know... I can't control it!" The cannon blasted all three guards, sending them through a brick wall. Victor's eyes widened, his breaths increased in number. He stared at his father, who took a few steps back in fear. Victor sprinted outside, through the hole he had just created.

"Victor!" It was no use though, the son of Silas had quickly disappeared from view. Waller and Gero soon burst through the door. The head of Cadmus looked very displeased.

"What happened." She growled.

"My son's nano-machines just went haywire. He managed to send three guards through that wall." The three stared at the giant hole. "Looks like he's heading towards Central City."

"You told me that project twelve couldn't access any weaponry until I was sure it wasn't a loose cannon." Silas took offence to the fact she described his boy as 'it'. Though he knew this was not the time to be arguing with Amanda Waller.

"You're lucky that thing is worth more to me alive." While Waller was disciplining Dr Stone, Gero knew that his plan was coming together. Turning on Victors weaponry would finally test out these heroes abilities.

.

The next day Zatanna woke up early. After last night's events she didn't get that much sleep. However that didn't stop her from practising her magic more. Zatanna started off by making herself some breakfast. With one spell, a plate of bacon and eggs appeared before her. The magician turned on the television, where a news report caught her attention. "World famous magician Giovanni Zatara is missing. The man behind Zatara's magical wonders has not been seen since yesterday. Also missing is his daughter." At that point Zatanna threw the remote in frustration. Her throw was so powerful it broke the screen.

"Xif ti." She chanted, causing the television or return to its original state. The young woman breathed a sigh of relief. When she turned around, the magician noticed Constantine standing behind. She suddenly tensed up, expecting a scolding from him. Yet that didn't happen. Instead something occurred that Zatanna didn't think was possible.

"I'm sorry." The smoker mumbled, causing Zatanna to almost pass out in shock. "I shouldn't have yelled at you like that. I'm sure you didn't mean to access my memories like that." The two smiled at one another.

"Wow the great John Constantine actually apologised to someone. Didn't think that was even possible."

"Don't get used to it love." The two both laughed. For the first time, they were actually getting along. However this was soon interrupted by a beeping sound. Constantine took out a flashing blue talisman. His smile soon turned into a frown. "Get ready we're moving out."

"Where?"

"Central City. Have to pay my respects to an old friend."

.

 **Reviews:**

 **Yorozuya43: Can't discuss spoilers I'm afraid.**

 **Jexcel: I'm doing one of them. Which one I can't say.**

 **X3runner:**

 **1: Thanks I tried to stay true to his character but make him more interesting.**

 **2: I hope I didn't cause too much confusion**

 **3: like father like son**

 **4: Sorry couldn't resist bringing in Saiyaman the early.**

 **Celgress: Thank you**

 **Victor0606: Thanks**

 **Aguy1013: Ok? I'll strive to be better then.**

 **Jalen Johnson:**

 **1: Cool? Ummm**

 **2: I haven't really considered that, but I'll think about it.**

 **3: Turles and Slugs objective will soon be discovered.**

 **Dragondave45: This is a minor spoiler but I feel it's good to give some context here. Turles main objective isn't Goku. He just sees him as a threat to his plan.**

 **SaliorDragonball87: Hope you enjoyed.**

 **Guest: Shut up Nappa.**


	73. Search for a Helmet

**Hello everyone welcome to the next chapter in this story.**

.

The fresh air around Central City was certainly a good change of pace for Zatanna. The house of mystery was always too dark and muggy. It felt good to finally stretch her legs. The magician's assistant and Constantine were walking along a fairly busy high street. Constantine eventually led her to a magic shop named 'Kent's Magic imperium'. It was slightly worn down, though still in acceptable condition. The male magician tried to enter, and was met with a locked door.

"Funny, its way past opening hours." Zatanna noted. Constantine used a spell, to unlock the door. The shop was full of everyday magical items, such as cards and wands. Nothing spectacular really stood out. John however instantly made his way towards the backroom. The magician's assistant soon followed him. Though Zatanna soon wished she hadn't. She gasped at the sight of a deceased older gentlemen. He had grey hair, white skin and wore a magicians suit, similar to her fathers. John looked slightly emotional as he closed the gentlemen's eyes.

"Goodbye old friend." Constantine whispered his final farewell.

"Who was he?"

"Kent Nelson, an old ally of mine and your father's. He is... was in a battle with throat cancer. Seems he's finally lost it." Both magicians fell silent, not wanting to disrespect the dead. Until the smoker remembered his objective. "Before we go, i have a favour to ask you." Zatanna curiously looked at him. "Kent kept a golden helmet hidden around here. I need you to help me find it." The female nodded as they began their hunt.

.

Dick glumly sat in the batcave, staring at the monitors. The computers were still trying to pinpoint both fugitives. Gohan was training below, while Kara entered the room with a glass of orange juice.

"I thought you might need this." She offered the boy wonder. Who took it and drank a sip.

"Thank you." He added, causing a smile to appear on the Kryptonian's face. For Dick however, he couldn't escape from the look of misery.

"Don't worry, we'll find him."

"I know it's just... I can't lose him." A tear fell down the young boy's cheek, before wiping it off.

"He means a lot to you."

"After my parents died, Bruce took me in. He gave me food, water and shelter. In these last two years, I've learnt more than I ever have. I owe him everything." Kara sat down opposite her friend, eager to learn more.

"You've never actually mentioned your real parents." Gohan smiled, remembering all the happy memories he cherished.

"We were acrobats for the Gotham circus. Our act was known as the Flying Graysons. One night everything was going to plan... Until the support rope snapped." Kara noticed the pain in his eyes. "Bruce was watching the performance that night. He knew what it was like to lose your parents at that age. So I ended being adopted by him."

"I get it. I joined the most evil army in our universe to save my father. I didn't succeed, but I'm confident you will." Dick smiled as the two hugged.

"Thank's Kara."

"What are friends for?" The two looked down at Gohan who accidentally obliterated a punching bag. The half Saiyan looked around nervously, not spotting the crowd observing him.

"I do envy him. We've both lost most, if not all our family. It's good to see he still has both mum and dad."

"What I envy most is his hope and optimism. He reminds me a lot of Kal and..." All of a sudden Kara stopped speaking. Dick didn't have to be a detective to know something was wrong.

"Is something wrong?" Kara instantly snapped back into reality.

"Yeah everything's fine." Dick knew she was lying, but decided not to press any further. At that point the batcave started to flash red. Gohan joined the other two at Batman's computer.

"I'm guessing that the computer has located them?" Gohan said.

"Yeah. Zatanna and her friend were just spotted in Central City." Dick added before heading into the batwing. The engines roared as he flew off towards his destination. Gohan and Kara flew right behind him. However the Kryptonian was getting slightly impatient.

"We can go faster than this. Why don't we just go on ahead?" She asked.

"Do you know the way?" Gohan sarcastically retorted.

"Touché."

.

John and Zatanna were still scrambling for the missing item. It had been thirty minutes, and still they came up empty. The magician's assistant continually hummed to herself in boredom. She practically heard each second tick by slower than the one which proceeded it. Staying inside the house of mystery was better than this. At least there she could practice her magic.

"Wait a second, if you knew the helmet was located here, why are we still searching?" Zatanna questioned the more experienced magician.

"Me and Kent haven't been on speaking terms for a very long time now. Your father was supposed to be the one to inherit it. Now that he's been captured, it's up to me." Constantine explained.

"So what's so important about this helmet?"

"It contains the spirit of an ancient sorcerer called Nabu, or his made up name, Doctor Fate. Anyone who wears its end's up being the avatar of Nabu. If you put that helmet on, your handing Fate the keys. However after Kent put it on, we realised that Nabu doesn't like to share bodies. He kept the helmet on, effectively taking away his free will. Eventually Fate was in a battle with the evil sorcerer Felix Faust. Faust managed to find a way to steal Nabu's power. So before Faust could finish the job, Fate released Kent. Me, Kent, Astra and your father managed to defeat Faust. We became the Guardians Of Fate, making sure no one else would have to suffer like Kent did." Zatanna couldn't help but be fascinated by this story. There was so much that her father refused to tell her. So much that she could learn about. The two continued their search, until Zatanna found a medallion with an Egyptian Ankh symbol on it.

"Didn't realise Kent was a fan of ancient Egypt." John rushed over when he heard his counterpart, inspecting the medallion.

"Well it's not the helmet, but it's a start." He continued to inspect the medallion, soon he noticed an inscription on it. "Speak the name and enter." The female smugly took Kent's medallion and attempted to complete its task.

"Doctor Fate!"Zatanna expected see a light shine, or the room to disappear. Yet there was nothing. The magician was tacked aback by the lack of anything. "Nabu?" Again nothing happened. "Kent Nelson?" Once again there was nothing but silence. John eventually became bored and stole,the medallion off her. He knew the answer, but didn't want to say it.

"Astra." Zatanna was left dumbfounded when the medallion started to glow. It flew from Constantine's hands and smashed into the wall. Which then proceeded to crumble away. Zatanna was speechless as she witnessed every brick drop one after another. Eventually a dark room appeared on the other side. The only thing of note was one pillar, holding up an a golden helmet. John stepped forward and picked it up. He walked out, using a spell to fix the broken wall. "We have what we need, let's go." The two were about to walk out when Kent's door knob started turning. The sudden crashing of that locked door certainly gave Zatanna a fright.

"What are we going to do?" The two stepped backwards as Constantine performed a spell on them.

"Invisibility spell, stay quiet!" The female magician simply nodded as they watched. The door suddenly flung opened and revealed then intruders.

.

When most people went out to run. It was usually to stay fit, or forget about something. However when Barry Allen ran, it was neither of those. He ran to be a hero. Ever since the Flash revealed himself, Central City had not stopped supporting their newest saviour. The mayor was now considering having a bank holiday, known as Flash day. One day a year when Central City would gather and celebrate their Scarlet Speedster. All his life Barry had never been this beloved by anyone other than Joe and Iris West. Now an entire city treated him like royalty. The speedster didn't even drop a sweat as he stopped to look at a large television screen.

"Leonard Snart, Aka Captain Cold was bought into police custody late last night. Snart was attempting to rob the Central City bank. However his plans were thwarted by the Flash. Once again Central City is indebted to this mysterious man." The newscaster reported. Barry took pride in his work. The attention he received was certainly intoxicating. As he continued his run, Barry noticed several people running away. One women ran so frantically that she tripped over. Barry then noticed a car driving right towards her. Instinctively the forensic scientist used his speed to move her away.

"Don't worry, you're safe." Barry calmly said.

"Thank you Flash." She responded, hugging the man. Barry felt a little awkward hugging this stranger, but he wasn't going to complain.

"Can you tell me what is happening?" He could of course just see for himself. However Barry wasn't an idiot, he knew it would be better have an idea of the current situation.

"Some guy is waving this weird looking gun around. Police started shooting him but the bullets just bounced off."

"Thank you, now please get to safety." Before she could even respond, the hero of Central City ran towards danger. There seven policemen and women surrounded a hooded figure. Barry noticed on policewomen on the floor. He scrambled to take her pulse. Yet could only watch as the body was lifeless. The Scarlet Speedster rose up and entered the fray. Every cop lowered their weapon at the sight of Barry.

"Flash you're here!" One of them exclaimed.

"Not to worry officers, I'll handle this!" The Flash warmed them, causing each one to take a few steps back. "Just you and me..." The man suddenly fired at Barry, who only just managed to dodge it.

"I'm sorry." The man said, almost in tears. He put his hood down, revealing to be a young man with black skin and half a robotics face. Barry was certainly a little shock as he recognised the cyborg.

"Wait a minute I know you, Victor Stone right? You were being touted as one of the biggest up and coming football players in America. I thought you died?"

"Please help me." Victor sounded more desperate than ever. Barry though wasn't convinced.

"Someone is dead, I can't let you just walk away."

"Can't... control..." All of a sudden Victors cannon blasted Barry. The speedster went flying, smashing into a parked police car. Barry stood up, knowing he had no choice but to fight.

.

 **Well I hope you all enjoyed.**

 **Reviews:**

 **Powres: Thank you for reading**

 **Yorozura43: I don't think I'll be writing any training sessions unless it's essential to the plot.**

 **Tony Branco: Yes my lord**

 **Aguy1013: Ok thanks for your input. I'm always open to constructive criticism.**

 **Corondomontes: Thanks**

 **SailorDrangonball87: Spoilers I'm afraid**

 **Celgress: Glad you enjoyed.**

 **Victor0606: Thanks**

 **X3runner:**

 **1: Thanks**

 **2: Well he is best friends with an ex Ginyu force member**

 **3: I never hated the Saiyaman costume, but I will admit that it does look a little silly.**

 **Jalen Johnson: Glad you liked it**

 **Guest 1: I would say Kamis lookout would be it. That might change though.**

 **guest 2: Talia has already been featured. Harley will make an appearance. I would like to see Catwoman too, but I'm struggling to fit her.**

 **The invader teen 14:**

 **1: Yes they will.**

 **2: It will be post cell saga.**

 **3: Haven't worked out the lineup yet.**


	74. Battles in Central City

**Hi guys so welcome to the next chapter. Firstly two things I have to say.**

 **1: Batman issue 50 came out and... WTF Tom King. 30 issues of build up only to meet fans with a slap in the face. D.C. comics have been doing so well lately. But this was just horrible.**

 **2: The new Dragonball movie has just revealed more info. And everyone's favourite Legendary Super Saiyan is going to become canon. (Because he's so goddamn cool)!**

 **3: Just realised I'm over two years doing this story and I've not even halfway yet. And I just passed 150000 views. I can't thank you all enough for the support you guys give me.**

 **Anyway hope you enjoy.**

.

The three child heroes carefully surveyed the shop. Dick especially was scanning for any clues. If this was a dead end they would be back to square one. Kara suddenly gasped as she noticed something around the back. While Gohan covered the exit, Dick and Kara found a dead body.

"What happened?" Kara pleaded for answers, all while her teammate examined the body.

"No signs of any external damage. Seems he died of natural causes." The boy wonder explained. Robin used a small computer on his wrist to examine further. "Kent Nelson, aged sixty nine. He was diagnosed with throat cancer eighteen months ago. Seems it finally caught up with him. Supergirl, any sign of them?"

"Nothing. My enhanced vision isn't showing anything."

"Well if there not here then..." Without hesitation Dick threw his birdarang on the ground. There was a large scream from a male voice. Then appearing from thin air was John and Zatanna. "Clever trick. However you couldn't hide the footprints buried in that carpet." Zatanna was about to make a move, yet was completely halted by Supergirl. The Kryptonian grabbed her wrist, immobilising her.

"I wouldn't do that." The two magicians looked on helplessly as they were beaten by three children. This was certainly one of the more embarrassing moments in John Constantine's life.

"Look, I don't wanna fight children. So why don't you run on home to Mummy and Daddy." John mocked them. In retaliation Dick landed a punch right in his stomach. "Got one hell of a swing there."

"I'm going to ask you one simple question. For every ten seconds I don't receive the answer I'm looking for, this happens." Once again Robin hit the smoker with his full force. "So, where is Bruce Wayne?" Zatanna was surprised that the boy was going so far to rescue Bruce. And if he was searching for Bruce, Batman would be as well.

"Look I don't have know where that rich prat is." John in return hit Dick with a spell, sending him flying into a cabinet. Gohan now joined the fray attacking the male magician. However before the half Saiyan could land his hit, John created a portal. Causing Gohan to punch Kara instead. The two of them were sent tumbling through Kent's shop.

"Eit pu." Zatanna chanted, causing a rope to sorrow during the two children. The female magician decided to adopt a peaceful approach. "Look we aren't here to fight." Kara though wasn't having any of it. The Kryptonian all of a sudden snapped Zatanna's rope in half. Then in a split second appeared behind her. However before she could use any attacks, John hit her with a magical attack. Gohan was left shocked by this attack. The attack certainly looked like a Ki blast. Yet he failed to sense any energy from it. Kara fell to the ground, unconscious.

"Enough of this!" Constantine angrily muttered, creating a magic circle in the air. Gohan attacked the circle with all his might, unwillingly falling into John Constantine's trap. The half Saiyan was left frozen in place. The smoker grabbed Zatannas hand in a rush. "Come on, we only have two minutes until they unfreeze. The two bolted towards the exit, however Robin stood in their way.

"You're not going anywhere!" He threatened, making John groan in frustration. He had just about enough of dealing with interfering children.

"You're the only clue I have, so I'll never give up!" The boy wonder threatened. The two both were ready to brawl. However before either could make a move they were sperated by a Ki blast. The three looked over at whoever attacked. Zatanna clenched her fist in anger. Meanwhile Robin was confused by this new challenger. A Namekian, older than Piccolo stepped forward.

"This seems like fun." Lord Slug menacingly said. "Do you mind if I join?"

.

Barry's entire body felt like it just been hit by a cannonball. That hit from Victor had certainly did a number on him. His arm was twitching, each breath heavier than the last. The Scarlet Speedster was being backed into a corner. He couldn't get close to his adversary. Each time he did, Barry just ended up hitting some sort of energy shield. At least all the civilians were at a safe distance.

"Stop this before someone gets hurt!" The hero of Central City demanded. Once again dodging an incoming shot. Victor though continued to fire. Barry surprisingly noticed that the half machine was actually crying.

"Please I can't control it!" The cyborg responded. The young man screamed as his cannon turned into a regular metallic arm again.

"Alright... have we calmed down?" Thrusters then shot Victor off the ground, launching at the CSI. Who had just mere moments to dodge. "Why can't anything ever be simple?" Once again Barry had to dodge an incoming punch. This time though he decided to counter attack. Barry launched his fist at Victor's metal stomach. Yellow lightning engulfed his fist as it hit its target. Barry was left confused as to why Victor's shields had failed. Until he noticed the same lightning sparking from the football player's body. His lightning had managed to temporarily short circuit the cyborg. Though he knew it would take a lot more to stop him.

The CSI needed time to think up a strategy, however it had just run out. Victor's arms suddenly placed together forming a large cannon. Barry knew whatever direction he fired would be met with catastrophe. Innocents would be slaughtered. The Scarlet Speedster did the only thing he could... Run. Barry's entire body was aching from head to toe. Yet the determination he felt never wavered. He kept running in circles around the cyborg. Barry was increasing he speed at a rapid pace. Soon a huge burst of red energy surrounded Victor. Who couldn't stop shaking at this predicament. Barry knelt down to catch his breath as this continued. Eventually Victor's cybernetics overloaded, causing the athlete to fall backwards. The speedster walked over to his fallen opponent who was crying out of his one human eye.

"I'm sorry..." Victor whispered. Barry was quite shocked at the Cyborg's emotions. "I couldn't control it." The speedster had heard that excuse before, but this time was different. He could tell that this foe was telling the truth. Suddenly the sound of gun safety's being turned off could be heard. The police officers now surrounded both men.

"Woah... hold your fire, he's not a threat." Flash tried to reason with them.

"Sorry Flash, but this man just committed murder!" One of the officers responded.

"It's alright Flash." Victor said, tears still falling down his face. Barry just looked over in shock. "I still killed that woman. And I have to take responsibility." Barry could only watch as the police took him away. The feeling of failure washed over him.

"Whatever it takes, I'll get you out!" Barry promised the young man.

.

Dick, Zatanna and Constantine all stared at the Namekian. All noticing one thing in his eyes, pure evil. Slug meanwhile had a smug look on his face. Never once blinking. Zatanna meanwhile started to grit her teeth in anger.

"Where is my father?" She demanded an answer from him.

"He's safe... for now." Slug cockily responded. Though that didn't make her feel any better. "So where is the magician known as Kent Nelson?" John was now curious.

"What do you want with Kent?" He asked, making Slug chuckle.

"We were told he could help us achieve our goal. Now there doesn't have to be any bloodshed. Just tell me where he is." Slug sounded like he was mocking the group.

"Well you're too late. Kent is dead." This caused the Namekian to sigh.

"A pity, guess I'll have to make due with you!" Zatanna was fed up now, she decided to make her move.

"Rewoped!" She chanted, yet was shocked when nothing happened. Slug was still standing. "What?"

"Magic power can't make any changes to the human body besides minor healing!" John explained.

"You tell me that now!"

"Jesus love, do you really think I plan this far ahead?" While the two were bickering, Slug took this opportunity. He tapped zatanna on the shoulder. Sending her flying backwards. Instinctively John created a spell to catch her in mid flight. Dick meanwhile started to launch a barrage of punches at Slug. Who seemed to just brush them off one after another. All while the male magician checked on his counterpart. "Z, talk to me."

"Um so many bright lights." The two chuckled at Zatanna's witty remark. "You know I've always wanted to see the northern lights."

"Maybe later. Right now let's teach this... Actually I have no idea what he is."

"Namekian!" Both Dick and Slug yelled. Eventually the former general of Warworld became bored and grabbed Robin by his throat. Who felt his lungs losing air by the millisecond. "How mundane. I almost wish you could see the Tree of Might. However I'm not stupid..." Suddenly a large fist smashed into Slug, who hit the floor hard. Kara stood over him, ready for battle. "Kara Zor El? Well this is certainly a surprise."

"You know who I am?" She questioned Slug, as he stood back up.

"Oh I know who you are. Emperor Mongul had quite a few spies in the Frieza force. I studied all members of the Ginyu force constantly."

"Didn't know you were a fan."

"I'm not." That last remark made Kara slightly mad. "You have a great deal of strength and speed. Yet you are easily prone to anger. Especially if someone mentions... Espia." Suddenly Kara tensed up, her blood boiling. How dare he mention her name! Kara again attempted to slam her fist into Slug. This time though he was aware. The Namekian caught it with little effort. "Seems I just touched quite the nerve." Those words didn't reach her however, nothing else mattered. The only thing that did was hurting him. Kara sent her two fists flying a super sonic speed. However they were easy to predict as Slug blocked every one. The wind howled as both aliens clashed. John quickly used his powers to hold the building upright. Though the force of Supergirl's punches were making it hard to keep up.

"Kid you have to stop! The building won't take it!" John yelled at her. Though his pleas fell on deaf ears. Kara was in a rage, her body reacting on its own. The anger had completely overwhelmed her. Gohan unfroze, only to watch his best friend in this state. He stood up and limped over to her.

"Supergirl... Stop!" He screamed. Kara though wasn't listening, she instinctively backhanded him in anger. It wasn't until a couple of seconds after she realised what had happened. She looked down at her hands in shame. Still feeling the force of smashing Gohan. Unbeknownst to her though, Slug took this opportunity to kick her in the stomach. The Kryptonian fell to her knees in pain. Slug laughed at all the fallen heroes.

"Is this the best Earth has to offer?" Slug taunted them. "Guess the universe will not lose sleep over this planet's destruction." John knew at that point it was time to escape. He quickly created a portal so they could get out. Zatanna was the first to exit, still reeling from her injuries. John was about to step through his portal, until he turned around. The three young heroes were currently all incapacitated. Slug slithered over to Kara, readying a Ki blast to finish her off. The bright light from Slug's hand illuminated Kent's room. Time suddenly slowed down to a crawl. Constantine could have easily just walked away. This wasn't his fight, he didn't care what happened to those three. Yet something in the back of his mind said otherwise. John scowled as he turned back towards the Namekian.

"I'm going soft!" He muttered to himself. The magician launched a magical attack. Causing Slug to be tied up in magical chains. Kara and Gohan both stood up watching the Namekian struggle. "Come on, that's not going to hold for very long!" Gohan grabbed Dick as they all jumped through the portal. Giving John the opportunity to close it. Slug finally broke through the chains, only to realise his prey had escaped. Slug scoffed as he exited the building and flew back to his hideout. He wasn't an idiot, they would all come again. And they wouldn't be alone. It was time for them to unleash the Tree of Might.

.

 **Well that's a wrap. See you next time.**

 **Reviews:**

 **Phoenix Empress Sol: Cyborg in my version is a university student. (College to Americans)**

 **X3runner:**

 **1: Yeah I wanted to stay true to each character but alter them slightly. (Especially Kara because obviously her backstory is very different. Which will be expanded next chapter).**

 **2: I'm hoping you enjoy what I do with Fate and Cyborg.**

 **Celgress: Thanks**

 **corndomontes: Thanks**

 **Dark Flacon: Thanks**

 **Victor0606: Thanks**

 **Aguy1013: Thanks**

 **bigwavexs: Thanks**

 **Jalen Johnson:**

 **1: Gohan is definitely the most hopeful out of them all. He's a little naive but not in a bad way.**

 **2: I won't spoil it but I have a way to introduce him without having him contribute a lot.**

 **3: Thanks**

 **Sailordragonball87: Spoiler... Monster Carrot.**

 **Guest & never stop writing: I can't say I'm afraid. **


	75. What Are You Doing In My Swamp?

**Hi everyone, sorry for the delay on this chapter. I just had a bit of writers block on this particular chapter. There's two scenes which I have been dying to do ever since I came up with the concept of this arc. So I hope you like it.**

.

Kara and Gohan were both lying on the ground. They were both slightly bruised, but thankfully that was all. Dick meanwhile was currently unconscious. Kara knew that he was lucky to still be alive. Not many people could endure being chocked like that, but he did. She forced herself up, to check on her friends. Yet all she could focus on was the strange room they found themselves in. The Kryptonian was speechless, this couldn't be real.

"This is impossible." She muttered to herself.

"A little girl with super strength, claiming this is impossible. That's a new one." John stated, while lighting a cigarette. Zatanna picked up the boy wonder.

"Don't worry, we'll do whatever we can." She informed them.

"Once he's healed up, you three are out!" Both aliens were left angry by Constantine's words.

"You heard what he said! The whole world could be in danger." Gohan retorted.

"And how is that my concern?" John asked.

"Because that Namekian has the power to destroy this entire planet. And the last I checked, you live here." Kara argued. John was about to make a point, until he realised what she just said.

"Good point, well made. Tell you what, I'll help you find them. However leave me out of the fighting. I have a strict no suicide missions policy." Kara turned to the female magician in anger.

"How are you friends with him?"

"Making a lot of assumptions there." Zatanna joked. Slightly annoying her male counterpart. "Underneath all that angst is a fluffy teddy bear." Everyone except John laughed at her joke. She kept a positive image for their new allies. Yet deep down she was more than disappointed at Constantine's decision. Gohan meanwhile remembered something from earlier.

"Wait a second... did you just say them?" He inquired.

.

John sat in his room, practicing some of his spells. It had been a while since he had any visitors. And now he had four in just a few days. On one hand he always preferred to be alone. He didn't have to worry about anything but himself. No one would ever be in his way. On the other hand, he had now gotten used to having Zatanna around. The girl was young, naive and sometimes a pain. Yet John couldn't stop thinking about her. She reminded him so much of Astra. Right on cue the daughter of Giovanni walked in.

"If you come to convince me to fight... then forget it!" He sternly said. Zatanna's face suddenly produced a large scowl.

"We have the power to help people. Don't you think we have a responsibility to use that power for good?" She bluntly responded.

"The only thing selfless acts are good for is getting you killed."

"Is that why you saved those kids? You could have let all three die, instead you risked your neck to save them. Isn't that what Astra would do?" When he heard that name, John erupted in anger.

"Don't you dare mention her!"

"She gave her life so that you could be better! You can be a hero! Don't you owe it to her?"

"She gave her life so that I could live, and that's exactly what I'm going to do!" John tried to get her to move, however Zatanna wouldn't budge. "What's in this for you anyway?" The young woman was a little shocked by his question.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm going to save my father!"

"No that's this particular scenario. You talk a big game about heroism, but I know no ones that selfless. So I'll ask again, what's in this for you?" Zatanna wanted to argue back, tell John that he was wrong. However she couldn't... he was right.

"I love my father, but it can be painful living under his shadow. I'm part of the biggest magic show on earth... yet no one even knows my name. If I'm out there being a hero, everyone will cheer my name. I'll be more than just Giovanni's daughter." The smoker smiled, feeling that he had just won this argument. "It doesn't matter the reasons behind it, I'm still doing selfless acts."

"You act so high and mighty, condemning me. Yet you fail to see that we're exactly the same. The only difference, is that I'm not a hypocrite." Zatanna scowled at him, trying her best not to lash out.

"When I saw that memory of you. I honestly believed that I'd simply misjudged you. But I was right all along... you are a coward." The female magician stormed out of the room in disgust. Those last words hurt Constantine, more than she knew. The experienced magician recalled an old memory. One that he wish would remain hidden.

He remembered visiting Kent a day after Astra was taken. Kent was an older gentleman, in his late fifties. He had wrinkled skin, and hair that was turning grey. The old man reacted to John's news by hitting him in the face multiple times.

"You know for an old man you have quite an arm." John quipped, angering the older man even more. Kent once again punched John, this time knocking him into the floor.

"Is that your coping mechanism, jokes?" He questioned the smoker.

"I have jokes, and you have violence. We don't get to pick the things that fix us." Kent now grabbed him by the collar.

"Don't you see Constantine, there's no fixing this! My daughter has been banished to the depths of that demonic realm. We all told you not to confront Dabura and yet you did anyway! Astra is gone, and it's all your fault." The grieving father once again punched John, until his arm gave up. Constantine hit the ground with a large thump.

"I'm sorry."

"You didn't even try to stop her. You are and will always be a coward, John Constantine."

.

Kara sat by the bed that Dick was resting in. The boy wonder was still out cold from his fight with Slug. Kara was on the verge of tears. She never lost control, yet today was the exception. What made it worse was that her best friend got injured. All due to the fact that she couldn't control her anger. Kara turned around and notice Gohan carrying two glasses of water.

"Here." He softly said, offering her one of them. "I thought you might be thirsty." The little girl grabbed her glass very gently. Still sore from the fight with Slug.

"Thank you." She whispered, sipping a little bit of water. The whole event that has just transpired had shaken her. She always kept her feelings bottled inside, but now that would be impossible. "Gohan, am I a hero?" The young boy certainly didn't expect that kind of question.

"Why are you asking me that?"

"Because right now, I feel like your insulting real heroes by calling me that." The pain in Supergirl's voice made Gohan feel slightly somber.

"Is this about what Slug said?" The innocent looking girl sheepishly nodded. "Kara talk to me... maybe I can help." Tears streamed down the Kryptonian's face as she recalled some old memories.

"Before I joined the Ginyu force. Me and several others my age were hand picked by Ginyu himself. One of them was a Daxamite by the name of Espia Zione. She was around my age, so we became close. A month before I met you Espia couldn't take it anymore. She planned for us both to escape from the Frieza force. But I refused." Gohan sat there, staring at her. Unable to mutter a single word. "It wasn't long before Ginyu caught wind of her plan. Espia was bought before Frieza himself. And was sentenced to death."

"So Frieza killed her?"

"No... He... He made me do it." Gohan eyes widened at this newest discovery. His friend meanwhile burst into tears. "Frieza wanted to turn me into a killing machine. Someone he could control. Doing the tasks, he was too lazy to complete himself. I put on a brave face. But I'm just a scared little girl, pretending to be heroic." Gohan couldn't just sit there and let his best friend feel like this.

"Kara do you honestly think Frieza gave you a choice? Anyone in your situation would have done the exact same thing."

"Kal wouldn't have. He would have found away to save everyone."

"Clark may be super, but he's still a man." Gohan's words made Kara feel a tiny bit better.

"How do you do it Gohan? Even when faced with impossible odds, you still remain upbeat. You always have that smile on your face."

"Maybe that's where you are going wrong." Kara looked up in confusion. "You seem to think that being a hero is just about defeating the bad guys. But there's so much more to it than that. It's about how the world sees you. How when people see your symbol, they know that you're watching over them. Protecting the peace at all costs." Kara looked on in amazement. "In Layman's terms, it's not about defeating villains, but saving the innocent." Kara couldn't speak after that rousing speech. It would definitely stick with her. While the two shared a moment, Dick's eyes suddenly opened.

"Dick!" The two yelled as they hugged him... a little too hard.

"Guys... I'm not superhuman, remember?" He squealed our in pain. The two instantly removed themselves from his crushed body. At this point Zatanna entered the room.

"Thought I heard you all, seems he's woken up." She added. Dick instantly checked to see if his mask was still on... thankfully it was.

"She alright?"

"Oh she's been great. Zatanna here is just like that lady in Misery." Gohan explained, scaring the boy wonder. After a few seconds the half Saiyan started to chuckle. "Don't worry, I'm just playing around." Causing Robin to sigh in relief.

"Listen, there's something I need to tell you all!" The human boy all of a sudden became serious. "Before I passed out, that Namekian revealed part of his plan. He was going to use something called the tree of might. Unfortunately he didn't reveal anything else."

"It would explain why they were after my father and Kent. It must be a magic based tree." Zatanna chimed in. "Wish I could track it."

"So its effectively a needle in a haystack. How do we go about finding it?" Kara asked.

"Well, I could get Poison Ivy to locate it." Dick half heartedly suggested. "But even if the GCPD agreed to release her from Arkham, I doubt she'd help."

"Not to worry." Constantine said, appearing in the doorway. "Everyone else turned their head towards the magician. "If it's a tree you're after, I know just the guy."

.

John led everyone out of the house. To their surprise, they found themselves in a muggy swamp. Gohan and Kara hovered overhead, leaving Zatanna and Dick to struggle walking through the mud. Kara screamed as she noticed a spider on her arm.

"Alright if no one else is asking, I will. Why are we in the middle of a swamp?" She questioned the Englishman.

"This is the Okefenokee swamp. A little home for an old acquaintance of mine. Goes by the name, Alec Holland." Constantine explained.

"I remember hearing that name." Robin added, typing something into his wrist computer. "Official reports say that Alec Holland was taken from his home in Florida. His body was never recovered."

"Don't believe everything you read kid. Alec was taken to be the most recent avatar of the green... you know what. I think I'll leave it as a surprise." The five continued on their journey. Eventually ending up on the border of two US states. They were greeted by a deep voice.

"Go away!" The voice bellowed throughout the swamp. Only Constantine was unfazed by it.

"Swamp Thing, get out here or the blossoms burn." John threatened, engulfing his right hand in flame. Suddenly the ground started to shake, water splashing up. Soon out of the water, appeared a fifteen foot green monster. It was covered in leaves and vines. Red eyes with black pupils lit up its face. The creature looked down at Constantine in anger.

"John Constantine! You dare threaten the green."

"Just needed to gain your attention. Now I need your help."

"And why should I help you?"

"Because If What John said is true, you were once human." Zatanna added, stepping forward. "There must be someone you once loved."

"I don't not know of any other humans. I'm only aware of John Constantine because he irritates me." Swamp Thing responded. The smoker almost seemed proud of that feat.

"Well nothing's changed there." Now he was slightly upset. "If not for humanity. Then how about for the green? Two aliens are creating some sort of magical tree. If we don't stop them, it could be doom for everything on this planet. That includes all the plant life. Can you help us track down this tree?" Swamp Thing pondered over this proposition. "Don't let your hatred of John stop you from doing the right thing." The green giant looked down at Zatanna once more. Coming to a decision.

"Very well, I shall take you there."

 **So I really hoped you enjoyed that chapter. Oh and I am not sorry for the chapter title.**

 **Reviews:**

 **Celgress: I'm glad you enjoyed. The kids especially are so fun to write.**

 **DragonDave45:**

 **1: Gohan and Kara are both seven at this point while Dick is eleven.**

 **2: No bobidi I'm afraid. Slug and Turles are the only two villains.**

 **Jalen Johnson: Glad you enjoyed.**

 **Aguy1013: If you're referring to the fight with Slug he was still under Constantine's spell.**

 **Corondomontes: Thank you.**

 **Victor0606: Thank you.**

 **Darkflacon: Thanks. Guess I shouldn't be surprised that Luthor would think he's smarter than a super computer.**

 **X3runner:**

 **1: Personally I think Chi Chi would begin to loathe her. (Like she did Videl). Then over time begin to like her.**

 **2: I do try to organically fit it in. Though sometimes it is necessary.**

 **3: I'm so glad you and everyone is still reading after all this time.**

 **Harlequin the psychotic anti hero: No sorry. I have so many arcs planned out I wouldn't even know where to fit it.**

 **Guest 1: From What I can gather. You are asking me to put Goku x Diana. I'm sorry but I honestly don't see them as a couple.**

 **Guest 2: She will be in the story. She just won't be a main character.**

 **Guest 3: Can't say due to spoilers.**

 **Guest 4: No plans I'm afraid.**

 **Guest 5: I'm definitely putting BOG in. Though I don't think I'll go beyond that. I'm certainly won't be doing Future Trunks arc because parts of that will be in another arc.**


	76. The tree of might

**Hi everyone welcome to another chapter. This one was a pain. So many rewrites, trying to get it right. Anyway I hope the delay was worth it.**

.

The heroes found themselves trapped in a sphere, surrounded by branches. Constantine's flame being the only source of light. Suddenly the sphere started to move at an incredible pace. Dick clung onto Kara, just to support his body. Zatanna meanwhile fell over, prompting Constantine to catch her with his other hand. The two looked at one another.

"Thanks." She whispered.

"Yeah... no problem." John awkwardly responded. Soon as they were all getting used to the G-forces, it suddenly stalled. Everyone comically fell over, smashing into the ground. The sphere rose from the ground, opening the branches. Light began pouring inside. Everyone shielded their eyes, making sure the setting sun didn't burn them. Trees surrounded them all, rain began to pour. Dick looked at his wrist computer, trying to pinpoint their location.

"The Amazon rainforest? Why are we here?" Everyone looked around to see Swamp Thing rise from the ground.

"The magical energy you seek, is five miles west from here." The monster explained to them. As Swamp Thing was about to disappear, Zatanna ran up to it.

"Wait... it's going to be very dangerous. We could use your help!" She asked it. Swamp Thing didn't hesitate with his response though.

"And why would I do that?" This time it was Dick stepping forward.

"You were once human yourself. You can't just let humanity fall?" He inquired.

"I care little for humanity. This forest used to be full of life, until your kind burned it all down." And with that last rebuttal, The plant monster slipped back into the ground. The group looked over towards their destination.

"Well what are we all waiting for?" John inquired.

"I thought you weren't coming?" The Kryptonian questioned. John looked at her, showing a grin.

"Well it's like you said. No point in me trying to live on a planet that doesn't exist." Zatanna smiled at her new mentor's decision. John smirked back as they all headed off into the forest. After a lengthy walk, the five of them managed to find an abandoned building. However everyone was focusing on the tree behind it. The tree was growing at a rapid pace, and didn't look like stopping anytime soon.

"Guess we found that magical tree." Kara quietly pointed out. The others couldn't look away from it. Whatever this tree was being used for, they knew it couldn't be good. Gohan noticed that the boy wonder was looking at the building.

"What are you doing?" The half Saiyan asked.

"My mask is fitted with heat vision. So I'm checking the building." A few seconds passed and Dick turned to his friends. "I can see three people in the building. Two of which look to be tied up. I assume that's both Giovanni Zatara and Bruce Wayne. The other one doesn't appear to be who we fought earlier." After some more time to check their surroundings. Gohan of all people decided to take charge.

"I think it would be a good idea if we split up. If me, Supergirl and Robin go after Mr Wayne. You two can go rescue Giovanni." Both adults were very impressed with the young boy's maturity.

"Alright, sounds like a solid plan." Zatanna replied. The team broke off into their two groups. Both were high on confidence going into this mission. Neither could have known the tragic events that were to follow.

.

Dick led the trio to the outside of Bruce's cell. The boy wonder was more determined than ever. At last his adoptive father was within his grasp. Kara was silently walking behind him. Deep down she was still reeling from her earlier fight with Slug. However the conversation with Gohan certainly helped. Today was a brand new day. And Kara was going to prove that she wasn't just a girl looking for redemption. She was a hero! Gohan ended up at the rear. The son of Goku knew he had to keep going. He wouldn't let any of his friends cry like that again. He had to be a pillar. Someone people could see and feel better about themselves. That was what he strived for.

Dick noticed a giant hole in the wall of Bruce's cell. As the three made their way through, a horrific sight met them. Bruce was chained up onto the wall. He was covered in cuts, bruises and blood. Almost a third of his bones were broken. His eyes were so swollen that he could barely see out of them. Robin ran over to his mentor's side. Struggling to contain his emotions.

"Batman, come on... Say something!" The boy wonder pleaded. The dark knight eyes slowly opened. It's gaze returning to the child.

"Robin. Must... stop them." The dark knight muttered before collapsing. The three kids desperately tried to wake him, with no luck.

"His heart's still beating." Kara noted. That didn't seem to help matters though. "He'll be alright."

"Yeah. Come on let's get him out of here." The Kryptonian carried Bruce by the shoulder. Yet as they went to leave a Ki blast smashed into them. All four heroes were sent flying into the wall. An eerie sound rang through their ears. It was if nails ran down a chalk board. The heroes look up, to see a triumphant Slug hovering above them.

"You lot have become quite the nuisance." He firmly said, before powering up.

.

John and Zatanna were stealthy sneaking their way through the room. The corridors were all drab and dreary. The only source of lights were a few flickering candles. The newest magician struggled to keep her emotions in check. Her father was literally a few rooms away. Her father was the only family she had left. The two came to a halt as they quietly opened the door. It gradually opened to reveal an empty room. Zatanna cursed as she once again came up empty.

"It's alright, Giovanni has to be somewhere here." Constantine reassured her. The top hat wearing magician took a deep breath, calming herself. She smiled, looking into Constantine's eyes. Before her expression changed to one of regret.

"I want to apologise. I should never have said those things, especially..." Zatanna was cut of by the more experienced wizard.

"You have nothing to apologise for. You were right, I was a coward." The two smiled at one another. "You know after all this, why don't we visit the northern lights?"

"I'd like that." The two continued on their quest. They made their way through the maze of rooms. Until they reached the final door. John flung the door open, smiling when he spotted him. Giovanni was also chained up to the wall. Beaten badly, but very much alive and kicking. The stage magician opened his eyes to see John standing in the doorway.

"Constantine... you came?" He managed to cough up.

"Actually we came." John responded, using magic to make the cuffs disappear. Giovanni stood up in awe. He saw his own flesh and blood standing right in front of him. Both members of the Zatara family shed tears as they rushed towards one another. Time slowed as they each took another step towards the other. Then the daughter stopped. Zatanna tensed up, the smile that covered half her face was gone. Replaced by a look of shock. Zatanna collapsed onto the floor. Revealing a smug looking Turles behind her. The Saiyan had managed to hit her with a powerful Ki blast. Both humans screamed Zatanna's name as they rushed towards her. Giovanni was the first to arrive as he cradled his dying child.

"Please hold on my child!" Zatanna shed a tear as she felt her life begin to slip away.

"Please... I'm not ready. I'm not..." She managed to stutter, before taking her final breath. Giovanni couldn't stop the flow of tears as he clung onto his now deceased daughter. Turles meanwhile began to laugh at the pair.

"Oh this is a rare treat. I knew I'd break you physically. But I never expected to break you mentally as well. I'm going to take a lot of joy in killing..." Turles was interrupted by a beyond furious Constantine hitting him with a magical spell.

"Shut up." He screamed. Turles was sent flying into the wall. However he easily managed to brush it off. "Was that supposed to hurt?"

.

Slug smugly stood over the three kids. In truth this entire planet bored him. There was nothing note worthy to do. However when he fought these children earlier, they did at least provide minor entertainment. Perhaps they could now be more of a challenge. Kara and Gohan swung in, desperately trying to hit their target. Slug though easily out manoeuvred them.

"Gonna have to do better than that!" Slug taunted. Gohan retaliated by throwing a Masenko at him. The Namekian simply brushed it off however. Yet this left him open to Kara's super breath. Slug was sent hurtling into a tree. This didn't seem to slow him down though. "You actually managed to land a hit. No matter, soon the tree of might will be complete. And humanity will cease to exist."

"I don't understand, what do get out of all this?" Gohan questioned him.

"Simple... freedom." Everyone looked at him, puzzled. "Me and my associate are two of the most wanted men in this universe. And since your comrades took down emperor Mongul. We've been hunted, by both Green Lanterns and Frieza Force soldiers. The tree of might will give us power, so much that nobody will be able to stop us. Not even Son Goku." Kara was the first to react, angrily stepping forward.

"You're going to kill an entire race... because you won't face punishment for your crimes?" She replied.

"You lecture me about murder and escaping punishment? How hypocritical." Kara though wasn't finished.

"Your right. I have got too much blood on my hands. But I'm trying my best to be better." Kara got into a fighting stance, ready for battle. "I'm going to be a hero." Slug chuckled at the young girl's ambition.

"You think stopping me makes you a hero?"

"No. Saving the human race makes me a hero!" Gohan smiled as he once again saw his friend happy. The two stood side by side, facing this oncoming threat together. "Let's do this!"

"Right behind you." Gohan responded. The two charged at Slug, who quickly blocked a double attack, though barley. One after another the two continued their onslaught of punches and kicks. The Namekian was working overtime to block them all. The Kryptonian then used her freeze breath to solidify Slug's feet to the ground. Then inevitably Gohan launched multiple Ki blasts. Slug took them all head on. However this meant that he was wide open behind. Kara used all her might and punched him in the back. The former general of Warworld started to fall.

"I... lost?" Slug told himself, before collapsing unconscious. The two high fives each other, knowing they had won. Dick... Who was still carrying batman, walked towards them.

"You guys did it!" He congratulated them. The two aliens looked towards their friend, triumphant.

"Yeah we did. I think we should all have a nice holiday." Gohan said, out of breath.

"We should find the others first." Just as Dick mentioned them, both John and Giovanni were sent hurtling towards them. Kara caught the smoker, while Gohan his friend. They all looked up to see Turles sitting on the tree of might.

"Well it seems that you've all defeated Slug, I must say bravo indeed." Turles praised them.

"Dad? No your that imposter from Warworld he mentioned." Gohan angrily said. The Saiyan warrior simply brushed off his comment.

"But this is where the story ends I'm afraid." Turles took a piece of fruit from the tree and ate it. The taste was bitter and sour, but the effect was glorious. Gohan's jaw dropped as the energy coming from Turles increased dramatically. "With that magician increasing the tree of mights power. I am now unstoppable!" Immediately he flew towards the hero known as Great Saiyaman. Punching him in the gut. "Guess I could send your corpse to Kakarot. That'll really rile him up." Kara furiously aimed her fist at the Saiyan's head. He managed to easily block it though. "Come now, are you even trying?" Turles spun Supergirl around, pulling her right into Dick and Bruce.

"I'd appreciate it, if you stopped hurting them." A voice called everyone looked around to see Goku, Superman and Flash standing in front of them.

"Dad!" Gohan shouted.

"Kal." Kara said, relived.

"So Kakarot and the Kryptonian have finally decided to play." Turles stated.

"Um... I'm here too." Barry added.

"I'm a totally different person since last time we fought."

"Ok I'm just being ignored." Turles and Goku stared at one another. The latter turning into a Super Saiyan. Meanwhile the former flew up into the air.

"If you truly wish to test your strength Kakarot. Then stop this!" Turles yelled, creating a giant black ball of Ki. Everyone looked on in shock.

"No... he can't be that stupid?" Dick mentioned. However Turles seemed to prove the boy wonder wrong. He threw his attack right in the direction of the heroes. Goku powered up as he launched a kamehameha. The two collided, creating an explosion of light. Yet Goku knew he was losing. Gohan proudly stood next to his father

"Kamehameha!" The young boy screamed, launching his blue wave of energy. Kara and Clark both stood by their friends, firing off their heat vision. The force started to repel the ball, Turles created. However just as they started to make some progress Turles suddenly increased his power. The black ball began engulfing the heroes attack.

"No." Kara whispered as the four were hit head on by Turles blast. Barry quickly managed to dodge. However the damage had been done. Turles attack had sunken into the ground. The former Warworld fighter laughed in victory.

"Bye bye Earth." Turles taunted the remaining heroes. Everyone else simply had a dejected look on their face.

"We... lost." Dick said to himself. It was all over, Turles had won.

Not yet.

Something snapped within Barry. The speedster did what he did best... Run. He passed trees, rivers and oceans. Barry couldn't care less that he didn't understand what was driving him forward. He kept thinking about his friends. Hal, Krillin and Bruce. Then his thoughts turned to his loved ones. Joe, Iris and Wally. All of a sudden blue lightning surrounded him. Barry ran through it without a single hesitation. Soon ending up in Central City. However instead of it being dusk. It was bright and sunny. Barry was left confused until a news report appeared on a nearby screen.

"Leonard Snart, Aka Captain Cold was bought into police custody late last night. Snart was attempting to rob the Central City bank. However his plans were thwarted by the Flash. Once again Central City is indebted to this mysterious man." The reporter stated. Barry's eyes widened when he realised, that was the same reporter he saw earlier. Explaining the exact same situation. With the exact same words. Then it all clicked, like a missing jigsaw piece. Barry had just travelled through time.

.

 **So did you like it? This has been something I've wanted to do since I started this story. Having the heroes lose but get a second chance. I hoped you all enjoyed.**

 **Reviews:**

 **Thefishking: No spoilers I'm afraid.**

 **X3runner:**

 **1: Gald you enjoyed.**

 **2: You know Swamp Thing reacting to senzu beans is an I tersting one. Something I've never thought about.**

 **Dragondave45: We will see Cooler again, but not for a while.**

 **Victor0606: Thanks**

 **Celgress: Thanks**

 **Corondomontes: Thanks**

 **Shark: I think at the moment they would be on a level playing field.**

 **Guest 1: I won't be doing either of those arcs. I'm not going to have a teen titans so no point in doing Judas. And Crisis works because it rebooted the entire dc universe. I don't think I could do it justice.**

 **Guest 2: Haven't quite worked on that yet. I have an outline of future arcs but I don't work out details until I reach it.**


	77. A Second Chance?

**Hi everyone. So sorry for the delay. Was just so busy with personal life. I hope you all enjoy. By the way TFS is back! I hope this isn't the end.**

.

Barry couldn't quite believe what had just happened. One minute he was witnessing the destruction of Earth. Now the speedster was standing in his hometown hours before those events ever transpired. A million questions raced through his head. Barry wanted to sit down. It felt like all the oxygen was racing out his body. However before he could answer any of his burning questions, a large crowd was seen running away from something. That's when it clicked. He had travelled back to before the battle with Victor Stone. Barry ran towards the standoff between Victor and the police. Victor looked in agony as the police officers surrounded him. One officer took a step forward, Barry's eyes widened as he noticed that she was the officer Victor killed. Without hesitation Barry threw himself at her. Pushing the officer away before the Cyborg could commit murder.

"You... saved my life!" The policewoman graciously thanked the Scarlet Speedster. Who awkwardly backed off after noticing he was on top of her.

"No worries, Officer... Spivot." Barry responded, looking at her name tag. The policewoman graciously hugged the speedster. Again Barry awkwardly went along with it. Soon though, their moment was interrupted by a screaming Cyborg. "I'm just gonna deal with that." The hero of Central City once again faced this terrified man. "Victor?" The student looked at Barry in confusion.

"How do you know my name?" Victor asked.

"I recognise you from your football games." That was a half lie, of course. "I'm here to help you Victor."

"Please... make it stop!" Victor's armed suddenly turned into a cannon. The police scrambled, aiming their guns at the cyborg. Barry knew this could be bad, instinctively disarming them all.

"Everyone stay back, I can handle this!" The officers all did as Barry said. The speedster smiling as he turned back to the former football player. "Just you and me."

"I can't control it."

"Yes you can Victor, I believe in you." The man with robotic parts stared in bewilderment.

"You don't even know me."

"Maybe not, but I can tell you don't wish to hurt me." The lightning from Barry's body began to wane. Everyone looked up in shock as the speedster stood there with his arms spread out. "And to prove that I'm right, I won't dodge." Victor's cannon began to power up. Aiming right at the man in red.

"Please don't do this." Flash though had already seen him do it once. He knew Victor could do it again.

"You can do this Victor. At the end of the day it's just a machine. All it needs is a human to control it." The football player closed his eyes and took a deep breath. His mind was displaying a bunch of numbers. At first glance it was a bunch of gibberish. However after further inspection it somehow started to make sense. It suddenly became as easy to decipher as breathing air. Victor's cannon soon depowered. Flash felt very relived by this new development.

"Thank you." The Scarlet speedster nodded as he quickly escorted Victor away from every police officer.

.

Barry and Victor found themselves on the roof of Central City's museum. The two were watching the city, while eating some pizza. Victor laughed as Barry was scoffing down two at once.

"Alright two questions. One, why do you have five pizza's? And two, how are you able to afford that many?" Victor questioned the speedster. Who chuckled at that question.

"Well due my metabolism i have to eat around twenty times the amount of a normal human being. And when you constantly save people from robberies and muggings. They tend to wanna repay your efforts. Thank you Mr Corleone." The two laughed, Barry started to feel overwhelmed. "Still can't believe I'm talking to the Victor Stone."

"You're a fan?"

"Hell yeah. I'm not that into sports. But I used to watch a lot your games in my spare time. You were the best." Barry suddenly realised his error. "Are... you are the best!"

"No your right. I was the best."

"Well maybe you still can be." Victor sarcastically chuckled at that response.

"Yeah I'm pretty sure all these metal parts are illegal in an NFL game." Barry though wasn't giving up.

"Well maybe you just need to find something else."

"Easy for you to say, you don't look like this."

"You're right, I don't look like that. But that doesn't mean I don't know what your going through." Victor looked at him, interested in what he had to say. "When I was younger I always dreamed of working in star labs. The anatomy of humans always fascinated me." Barry wanted to trust Victor. But knew he couldn't go into too much detail. "One night I witnessed a crime that a loved one was wrongly convicted of. Ever since that day I pledged to free him from prison. So I took a job in law enforcement." Victor put his metallic hand on Barry, comforting him.

"You had to give up your dream so you could bring the real perpetrator to justice?"

"At first it was hard, I cried myself to sleep every night. Eventually though I came to terms with what happened. Everyone gets knocked down from time to time. But the way I see it. You can either stay down and let life push you around. Or you can fight back." Before either of them could continue however an alarm went off from Barry's phone.

"What's that?" Victor looked over confused.

"That means we're about to have some visitors. In five, four, three, two and one." All of a sudden Goku and Superman teleported into view. Victor almost fell of the roof in shock. While Barry was unfazed.

"Ba..." Clark tried to talk to the speedster, until he noticed the football player. "Sorry Flash, I didn't realise you had company."

"No worries. Guys, allow me to introduce you to Victor Stone." Barry stated. Victor these are my friends, Superman and... um..." The Saiyan suddenly stepped forward.

"Hi, I'm Goku." Clark wanted to facepalm.

"We really need to get you a codename." The Kryptonian pointed out. "Anyway it's a pleasure to meet you Victor." Clark extended his hand which was met cautiously by an overwhelmed Victor.

"They just... appeared." These were the only three words the cyborg could muster up. Still not believing what he was seeing. Barry meanwhile went straight to business.

"You want me to help you look for Gohan and Kara, cause Goku could sense them in the city?" Barry stated, leaving both aliens bewildered.

"How did you know that? Do you know where they are?" The reporter asked.

"No clue. But I do have quite the story to tell." Barry then explained everything that happened. Finishing with his trip through time. After the story nobody could say a word. Victor was even more baffled than before. Even Goku was little shaken by Barry's warning.

"So we lost?"

"Yeah, but it's ok." All three looked at him. "We've been given a second chance to win."

"Do you know where Turles is?" Goku inquired, cracking his knuckles. "I still wanna fight him."

"No idea, he was somewhere in a jungle. But that's like looking for a needle in a haystack. We got there before, because Gohan turned up. So we used Goku's instant transmission to find him."

"Are you saying we have no choice but to wait for Gohan?" Clark asked.

"I'm afraid so. What we can do though is gather some reinforcements."

"Sounds good, can you get a hold of Green Lantern?" Barry shook his head.

"He's off planet right now. We could try Aquaman?"

"He's currently in talks with the U.N. I tried to get a hold of Batman earlier, but neither he or Robin were available." Superman turned to the Saiyan. "What about Krillin?"

"He, Tien and Yamcha went to train on King Kai's planet. However I do know where Vegeta is." Goku answered.

"You'd think he'd help?" Superman asked, making Goku think about it long and hard.

"Well if we promise him a strong opponent he'll come. Though that means I won't get a chance to fight."

"It's better than nothing. Where's Vegeta now?" Goku placed his middle and index fingers on the forehead. Taking a deep breath, he searched for his fellow Saiyan.

"Got it, he seems to be at Kame house. Everyone grab on." Superman instantly put his hand on Goku's shoulder. While Flash was in the process of doing the same, Victor stepped up. The former football player pivoted his foot in awkwardness, unsure of what to say.

"Can I... join you guys?" He whispered. The others looked at him surprised. "I don't have anywhere to go, and I owe Flash everything."

"This isn't going to be a pleasant trip Victor. Some of us might not be making it back." Superman informed him. However the young man remained defiant.

"I know. And I'm prepared to do anything to help."

"The more the merrier!" Goku excitedly said. Victor smiled as he joined the others. Truth be told he had no idea what life would bring him now. But these guys didn't seem so bad.

.

Vegeta was feeling humiliated. He was the Saiyan Prince, strongest race in his universe. And here he was losing to a girl. Diana had been a strong sparring partner. However since the time traveller came, she had improved not only her speed and strength but her skill too. Meanwhile Vegeta's only focus was to achieve the one thing he strived towards. Becoming a Super Saiyan. It felt like after every step he took, his prize moved further away.

The two were sparring on the beach next to Kame house. Roshi was on his sun-bed trying to get a tan. Diana hovered above the prince, looking smug.

"Come on, you can do better than that!" She taunted, placing her feet on the beach. "You'll never be able to beat Goku at this rate." Roshi looked up in terror before running inside. Vegeta stared at the Amazon with fury. No one tells him, he can't beat Kakarot. Vegeta's power sky rocketed. He charged at Diana with all his might, launching a fist. However to everyone's surprise Goku and the others appeared out of thin air. Vegeta could do nothing as his fist slammed into Goku's cheek. Though the Saiyan probably wouldn't have moved even if he could have. The prince laughed hysterically as Barry helped Goku up.

"I so wish someone recorded that." Vegeta smugly paraded.

"Nice to see you too, Vegeta." Goku responded, somehow still in his cheery mood. Diana flew over to meet them.

"Goku, what a pleasant surprise. Flash, Superman..." Diana stopped when she noticed Victor. "I'm sorry I don't believe we've met." Victor sheepishly extended his hand.

"Victor Stone."

"Diana, princess of..." Before Diana could say anymore, Barry quickly intervened.

"Prince... Diana Prince." Before The Amazon could correct him, Roshi came out of his home, much more relaxed.

"I now know how Bulma feels everyday." He quipped. Suddenly someone appeared behind Roshi. A man in his late twenties, with white skin, brown hair and eyes. He wore a black t-shirt and cream trousers. "Oh I almost forgot. Everyone I'd like you to meet my newest student, Max." The man bowed his head.

"Good to meet you all."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Goku!" The father of Gohan responded in his usual cheery self. He then turned to his former master. "I thought you were retiring?" Roshi chuckled.

"I maybe too old to fight, but teaching isn't a problem. Besides the kid has a way with words." Roshi explained. "By the way have you finished with the milk, Max?" He turned to his current student.

"Well not yet!" He replied, rubbing the back of his head. "I'll get to it." Max rushed off to the other side of Roshi's island in a hurry. Everyone laughed, except Vegeta, who was getting impatient.

"Alright enough with the chit chat. Why is it that you have interrupted my sparring session Kakarot? Afraid I'll surpass you?" The Saiyan Prince mocked his rival.

"Oh I'm looking forward to the day you turn Super Saiyan, Vegeta. Right now though we... um... where to start." Goku tried to explain. However Barry, Clark and Victor all facepalmed at his attempt.

"How about I explain." Barry interjected. "Now you guys may want to sit down, cause this is one hell of a story."

.

 **So did you all enjoy? Please leave a review!**

 **Reviews:**

 **1: I felt it would make a great dynamic that Gohan would take more from Superman than his own father.**

 **2: Thanks**

 **DragonDave45:**

 **1: No minions I'm afraid. I want to get across that this is the only option left for them. They truly are that desperate.**

 **2: I'm not going to do manhunters. Because I have the androids and another robotic arc. I didn't want another robot arc.**

 **Aguy1013: I try to average 2000 words a chapter.**

 **Celgress: Glad you enjoyed.**

 **Victor0606: Thanks**

 **Dark Flacon: Don't be afraid to give me constructive criticism. While I won't change the overall story. If someone mentions ways to make me improve I will listen.**

 **SailorDragonball87: Time travel remember. So those events haven't happened yet.**

 **Guest 1: That would be true for most characters. However due to the speed force Barry can do it at much slower speeds.**

 **Guest 2: gonna be another arc I'm afraid. It will hopefully be worth it though.**

 **xXx: I'm glad you noticed that. There is a very good reason for that though. I can't explain however due to spoilers.**

 **Guest 3: Joe and Iris will definitely be in. Although they won't be farther and daughter. I want to include Wally, however I don't think I have the space and time to do him justice.**

 **Caliban Super Saiyan zero: This is a popular request.**

 **Guest 4: Oh the crime syndicate, my apologies. I have something similar planned.**

 **Guest 5: The only other movie I'll be doing is Broly.**

 **Guest 6: As of this chapter the Super Broly movie hasn't come out. So it's going to be based on classic Broly. Unless I like the super Broly so much I change the story a bit.**


	78. A Fight In The Forest

**Hi everyone.**

 **So another chapter is out. This I think will be the penultimate chapter in this arc. It's also one of my longest chapters to date. So I hope you all enjoy.**

 **P.S. Mr Perfect Cell's death was perfect.**

 **.**

Everyone stood round Barry as he finished his story. Except Roshi who was checking on his newest student. Diana was concerned, more than anything else. The Amazons had never tasted defeat before. No matter how many fell, they had always triumphed. Now she had the responsibility of an entire world on her shoulders, knowing they failed once already. The pressure was very intense. Vegeta meanwhile could only think about one thing.

"Kakarot you imbecile! How could a Super Saiyan like yourself lose to a pathetic weakling like Turles?" He critiqued his rival.

"Well I'm sure with another chance I could beat him!" The Saiyan raised on earth replied.

"Who say's a weakling like you will get another chance?"

"You are most unkind!"

"I'm pretty sure only one of you is a Super Saiyan." Barry added. The royal instantly glared at him. Causing Barry to very quickly back off.

"I could kill you in an instant." Vegeta threatened.

"You won't do that though... will you?" Diana very sternly told the Saiyan prince. Who simply grunted in response. Goku, Barry and Clark were stunned by what they had just witnessed.

"Women." Goku and Barry said at the exact same time. They all laughed amongst themselves until the Amazon glared straight at them.

"Getting back on topic. How long do we have left?"

"Well we first sensed Gohan's energy in around fifteen minutes. However we had to wait for me to finish a call before going. If I don't ring my work then we should get there earlier." Barry informed his colleagues.

"Then we wait fifteen minutes." Clark added.

"Hell yeah! I'm fired up!" Goku yelled, excited for his upcoming fight.

.

After the fifteen minutes were up, Goku used his instant transmission to send everyone else towards their destination. The six looked around to see they were in a forest. Barry and Vegeta instantly recognised the giant tree that stood before them.

"The tree of might, never thought I'd actually see it." The prince of all Saiyan's muttered. Everyone else turned towards him.

"You knew about this?" Victor asked.

"It was an old weapon our scientists created. The tree sucks all plant life from it's surroundings. Then turns it into Ki. Anyone who eats it's fruit should receive a massive power boost."

"Should?" Clark chimed in.

"We Saiyan's never had a use for it. I always believed it had been destroyed with our planet. Turles must have stolen it before Frieza annihilated planet Vegeta." Before anyone could say anything else a large bang came from the building. Everyone watched as a Namekian went flying into a tree.

"I remember there are people inside. I'm going to find them." Barry informed everyone, before running off into the building. The others almost followed suit, until they spotted Kara and Gohan confronting the Namekian. Clark instantly tried to rush in, but was stopped by Goku.

"What are you doing? They need our help!" Superman informed his friend. Struggling to free himself.

"No they don't. Flash told us that Gohan and Kara win this battle by themselves. It would be wrong of us to take that victory away from them." The earth raised Saiyan replied. The Kryptonian stopped trying to escape as he thought about it. He can't be there to protect Kara all the time. Perhaps she does need this victory.

"Alright."

.

Meanwhile Barry was making his way through the abandoned building. He hadn't been inside the first time round. So this was new territory for him. The speedster checked every room, searching for anybody. And that's when he saw him. Turles stood in front of him, facing towards a room. The doppelgänger of Goku had his palm out, ready to fire. Instinctively Barry ran towards the Saiyan. He didn't think about anything else. Time slowed down as he edged ever closer. Eventually punching the Saiyan in his cheek. Turles was sent hurtling into the corridor's end. He was too late though, the Ki blast had already begun to move. Instinctively Barry turned around and ran in front. He noticed a woman with her back turned. The speedster jumped and pushed her out of the way. The Ki inched past both of them. Barry blushed as he looked into her eyes. Those blue eyes staring right back, it was hypnotic. The Scarlet Speedster soon remembered their current situation.

"You okay?" The man dressed in red asked, blushing. Zatanna nodded a smile on her face. Soon though it dropped. She stared at Giovanni, who stood still. The Ki blast that had been aimed at her, hit him instead. The young woman screamed as she raced towards her father. John stood in silence as he could do nothing but watch his friend die.

"Father!" Zatanna shrieked, desperately trying to heal him. "Laeh!" Nothing happened though. "Laeh! Laeh! Come on... Laeh!" Giovanni grabbed her hand, struggling to do so.

"Little one... please listen." Giovanni whispered. Zatanna could only watch as he father couched up some more blood. Tears started flowing down her cheeks. "Don't be sad, I've had a good life. And now I'll get to see your mother again. Z... I'm so proud of the woman you've become. Sweet, kind and loyal. The greatest part of all those shows, was that I got to perform them with you. Because you have and will always be my greatest trick." And with those last words, the magician took his final breath. Zatanna skipped a breath as she desperately shook her fathers corpse.

"No... No dad please wake up." The young woman continued her desperate attempt to revive her father. Until John grabbed her hand and pulled the magician away. Making her furious. "Let me go!" Zatanna struggled against her male counterpart. She turned towards him, ready to punch. Until she saw tears in his eyes. Zatanna broke down and hugged her new mentor. Barry soon stood up, wanting to say something, but thinking better of it. This woman had just witnessed a parent murdered in front of her. If anyone knew what she was going though, it was him.

"I was hoping we'd get more out of him." Turles informed them all, now recovered from the hero's punch. All three glared at him. "Still, he accomplished his mission. As shall I."

.

Gohan and Kara gave each other a high five. The two were standing victorious over a beaten Slug. Who's body started to show many bruises. The two were out of breath, but relieved that it was over. Before they could do anything else however Goku, Superman and the others made their appearance.

"Dad?" Gohan inquired.

"Kal!" Kara screamed as the two jumped in their family members arms. Their presence was definitely needed after the battle with Slug.

"You two were incredible out there!" Goku told his son. The two hugged as Dick came out with Bruce.

"Here let me take him." Diana said to the boy wonder, taking an unconscious Bruce off his hands. Superman hugged his cousin. Then pointing at the 'S' on his chest.

"That was amazing Kara, you've given me hope today." He whispered. Before the celebrations could continue further, Flash, Zatanna and Constantine all smashed through the wall. Causing everyone else to turn towards a hovering Turles.

"So Kakarot and the Kryptonian have decided to show their faces. And here I was thinking you were cowards." Turles mocked them.

"Different timeline still ignoring me." Flash muttered to himself. Turles eyes widened when he spotted Vegeta.

"If I knew royalty was coming, I'd have cleaned up." Vegeta moved in front of his comrades. "I didn't expect my prince to be hanging around a dump like this planet."

"We all have to make sacrifices to survive." The Prince of all Saiyan's responded. His eyes fixated on the former Crusher Corps leader.

"We certainly do." The two continued their staredown. Turles had conflicting thoughts though. He had always thought highly of the royal family. And now he was forced to kill one. It wouldn't be a pleasant experience. Nevertheless it was a necessary one. "Before you die my prince just remember. I take no pleasure in this." Diana angrily quickly stepped forward, unsheathing her sword.

"You won't touch him!" She sneered at the Saiyan.

"And who might you be?" Turles asked her.

"In a world of ordinary men, I am Wonder Woman!" Diana was about to charge in, until Vegeta stopped her.

"Back off... He's mine." The royal stated. The Amazon wanted to argue. Nevertheless she sheathed her sword, reluctantly surrendering. She knew how much the Saiyan race meant to Vegeta. It was ultimately his responsibility to finish this fight. All of a sudden, Vegeta pointed at John. "You, magician." Constantine pointed at himself in confusion. "I don't trust that idiot over there, not to ruin my fight." Unsurprisingly he was pointing at Goku. "I need you to create a barrier so I'm not disturbed."

"Of course your highness." The magician sarcastically replied. John stepped up and fulfilled his request. The barrier separated John, Vegeta and Turles from everyone else. "All right, now you won't be..." John couldn't finish his sentence. Vegeta slammed his palm on John's back, knocking him out. Everyone gasped at his actions. Even Turles looked up in confusion.

"Go on then, eat the fruit." Vegeta demanded. Everyone tried to run forward, but was blocked by the magic barrier.

"Damn it Vegeta! Don't you remember what Flash told us?" Diana pleaded, however it fell on deaf ears. "I swear to the gods, if he doesn't kill you. I will."

"You sicken me." Turles said, surprising Vegeta and everyone else. "He was your comrade, and you betrayed him. Can't believe I used to look up to you." Vegeta scowled, his anger almost overflowing.

"You dare lecture me? You, who torture your enemies on a regular basis." No one knew what else to say. Not even Diana had ever seen this side of Vegeta before. "Only a coward runs behind torture." Turles chuckled at the hypocrisy of Vegeta's words.

"What is it you say on this planet? Never look a gift horse in the mouth." Turles started to fly towards the tree. Back on the other side everyone was banging on the barrier, except for Goku, who would have done the same thing. And Victor, who was scanning the magical barrier.

"Think I've figured this out." The cyborg blurted out loud, intriguing everyone. "This barrier may be magical, but like else in the world... It's made up of atoms. I believe a full blast from my cannon should do the trick.

"How do you even know that?" Dick asked.

"I'm honestly not sure. This machine in my head is just telling me it can." Cyborg aimed his cannon as it prepared to fire. Barry slightly nudged Zatanna with his elbow.

"Here watch this." He whispered, as they stared at Victor. The former football player's systems had reached one hundred percent. Yet out of the blue, they suddenly turned offline. Desperate faces began showing up. "I was expecting a ka boom. Where's the ka boom?" Flash turned to Victor.

"Something is wrong, my weapons systems have shut down." Victor explained.

"What do you mean? We don't have time for shut downs! Turles is about to shut us down!" Victor continued to scramble, trying his best. Yet nothing he tried could fix his systems. Everyone stared at each other in confusion. Especially Zatanna, who had no idea what was happening. Barry shifted his eyes between her and Victor. "Dude, your embarrassing me in front of the cute wizard." They were too late however, Turles took one bite. His power increased dramatically. Even Goku was shocked by this revelation.

"His power... it's incredible." The Saiyan raised on Earth muttered. Vegeta though wasn't bothered.

"You may have gotten a slight power up, but it won't matter." Vegeta yelled, trying to intimidate his opponent. "I am the prince of all Saiyan's. I have been fighting since the day my legs first walked. I have been in more battles than you could either fathom. I am..." Suddenly Vegeta was cut off by a punch to the gut.

"If you spent half as much time fighting as you do talking. Perhaps you'd be much more of a challenge." Turles mocked the royal as he continued to smash Vegeta around. Royal blood dropped down into the soil. Diana could barley watch as Vegeta was simply being annihilated.

"Victor, how long?" She demanded an answer. Turles though, was unrelenting. The pain he caused his opponent became bigger after each hit.

"When I ran the Crusher Corps, sometimes my comrades betrayed me. Whoever did was subjugated to a daily dose of torture. Each day a more painful experience than the last. That'll be what you face 'my prince'. Though let's be honest. You won't make it past the first day." The renegade Saiyan carefully pushed his foot straight into Vegeta's ribs. The prince screamed in pain. Turles smiled, very much enjoying himself. "That's one bone broken, twenty three to go. Honestly Vegeta, why did you even bother letting me eat the fruit. Just accept the fact that you're a relic. I would mock you for never getting the opportunity to become king. Let's be real though, you don't even have a kingdom. The fact that both I and Kakarot has surpassed you says it all. You're nothing."

Vegeta stared up in disgust. His opponent had mutilated the Saiyan name by resorting to torture. His anger was now off the charts. Vegeta then remembered his past. He looked up at Turles, but Vegeta couldn't see the Saiyan. All he saw was Frieza. The tail slithered down his leg. His white skin blocking his view. The Saiyan Prince started to scream, not in physical pain... But mental. For the first time since he arrived on Earth. He didn't care about being the strongest, or beating Kakarot. He didn't even desire anything. The only thing he needed was to kill him. That's when it happened, a golden aura surrounded Vegeta. His hair turned yellow and his eyes green. Vegeta had become a Super Saiyan.

"Now you die!" The newest Super Saiyan shouted as he caught Turles off guard. Smashing his face, then tripping him. Followed by a sweet uppercut. Turles recovered, soon launching his own number of punches. The two soon started to trade punches, blow for blow. Everyone on the sideline was amazed by what they were now witnessing.

"Garlic gun, fire!" Both men yelled, launching a purple beam of energy at each other.

"This is incredible. Vegeta might actually win this!" Kara said.

"No he won't." Goku responded, making everyone turn towards him. Turles is still holding back. Vegeta doesn't stand a chance." Diana slammed on the barrier trying to reach him. Everyone tried different ideas, but nothing worked. All except for Zatanna, who couldn't stop staring at Turles. She was powerless to stop her fathers murderer. However there was one last idea.

"I may not be able to get past John's magic, but he can." She muttered to herself before casting a spell. "Temleh raeppa." All of a sudden the golden helmet of fate appeared in her hands. Everyone on the sidelines turned and looked at her. "I may not know any of you. But whenever I earn my freedom again. I would like to learn more about you." With that final sentence told, Zatanna put the helmet on. A burst of golden magic burst out. Everyone's jaw dropped when they saw a female figure step forward. This figure wore blue robes, covered in golden boots, gloves, belt, shoulder pads and cape. Topped of with the golden helmet on top. Doctor fate had arrived.

"No use to struggle. No use to flee. Your fate is sealed, by me." He calmly chanted.

.

 **So how about that? What do you all think? As always thank you all for your continued support.**

 **Reviews:**

 **TheFishKing: For the sake of spoilers I'm not going to speak much about max. He will have a big role later on.**

 **X3runner: Thanks again for your support glad you liked it.**

 **DragonDave45: ha that would absolutely obliterate him.**

 **Powres: So glad for your support**

 **Cruden: Thank you**

 **Victor0606: Thanks**

 **Celgress: I don't know anyone named Max mercy. Do you mean Max Mercury?**

 **Guest 1: A popular request. We shall see.**

 **Guest 2: Lips are sealed on max.**

 **Guest 3: None of them I'm afraid. My cast is already too large.**

 **Corondomontes: Thanks**

 **Guest 4: This other one will not be for a while and it's got a big dc villain that I had to use.**

 **Guest 5: Cooler of course has appeared, but we won't have an adaptation of his movies.**

 **Guest 6 & 7: Spoilers**

 **Guest 8: I will eventually. And yes Joker will be the villain. He's too iconic not to be in this.**


End file.
